el despertar de la reina del universo
by zhatura
Summary: nuevos enemigos, nuevas sailors, desapariciones, resplandores perdidos y un corazon sacrificado hace 2000 años vuelve para recuperar lo que le pertenece, ella camina entre nosotros de nuevo, la batalla deciciba entre el bien y el mal...comienzara ahora...
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**El destino de las estrellas**_

_**El pacillo era oscuro y angosto….tres figuras caminaban en el, la luz se filtraba por una delgada línea de separación entre las dos puertas de salida…**_

_**Creen que las encontraremos…-pregunto la figura mas baja de estatura, los acompañantes se detuvieron y voltearon hacia el**_

_**No te preocupes…para eso vinimos a este lugar…-dijo el joven frente a el**_

_**Las encontraremos….a como de lugar…-dijo el joven faltante…**_

_**Así es…a toda costa…-volvió a decir el joven del frente para después voltear…-bueno vamonos…ya es hora…-dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, los demás lo siguieron mientras la puerta frente a ellos se abría lentamente mientras avanzaban a ella-espero que ella también este aquí…-pensó antes de que la luz cegara sus ojos…, para después solo oírse aplausos y ovaciones.**_

_**El escenario estaba rodeado de una aparente neblina artificial, las tres luces alumbraban el escenario con magnificencia, en el escenario tres jóvenes se preparaban para cantar, en el medio estaba un joven pelinegro de ojos azules, y llevaba una rosa roja en las manos, a su derecha un joven albino con ojos verdes, llevaba una rosa amarilla, y a su izquierda, un joven castaño de ojos violetas, llevaba una rosa blanca…**_

_**Las luces se apagaron para después prenderse los reflectores para dejar ver bien los rostros de los chicos y comenzar con el concierto…**_

_**Lejos de allí…**_

_**Three Ligths…-una vos suave, dos chicas aparecieron detrás de una revista de cimientos que hablaba sobre el nuevo grupo musical del momento**_

_**No lo conoces…-dijeron a coro una rubia de ojos azules, con traje de secundaria y cabello atado en un moño y una pelinegra de cabello suelto y uniforme, de ojos violetas…**_

_**Quienes son…-pregunto una gatita desde el regazo de una joven de cabello corto azul y ojos azules con uniforme de estudiante de secundaria**_

_**Es un grupo musical muy famoso…-contesto la pelinegra que respondía al nombre de rey**_

_**El mas guapo se llama seiya…se ve que es un chico intrépido…-dijo la misma rubia que respondía al nombre de mina, con una expresión soñadora.**_

_**Que??...no crees que se ve muy niño…-pregunto rey**_

_**Eso es lo que lo hace verse lindo...-dijo mina soñadora**_

_**Pues yo prefiero al muchacho que se llama yaten…tiene algo que lo hace ser muy especial-dijo rey**_

_**No tenemos la menor idea de que es lo que están pensando pero…-dijo mina**_

_**Es lo que los hace verse lindos…-completo rey mientras ambas asentían con la cabeza como autómatas y la gata que respondía al nombre de luna las miraba con tres gotitas en la cabeza en señal de desconcierto.**_

_**Están perdidamente enamoradas…-dijo luna**_

_**Se equivocan chicas…-dijo las joven de cabello azul que respondía al nombre de amy**_

_**Muy bien amy-dijo luna desde su regazo**_

_**Se les esta olvidando el intelectual de taiki…el se comporta como todo un adulto…-dijo amy con los ojos cerrados y levemente sonrojada…**_

_**Pues todos están…-dijo mina**_

_**Guapísimos…-dijo rey mientras seguían asintiendo con la cabeza**_

_**Oye amy…eres un admiradora secreta…-dijo mina acercándose a ella, amy al instante se puso nerviosa**_

_**Eh…claro que no…se equivocan- dijo amy**_

_**Y tu serena…-dijo rey**_

_**Eh…-dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules, con el cabello atado en dos yunkitos…que respondía al nombre de serena**_

_**Quien es el que te gusta…-dijo mina**_

_**Darien…-dijo refiriéndose a su novio para después bajar la mirada de manera triste y recargarse sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentada…**_

_**Una joven de sueltos cabellos castaños, levanto la vista de la revista donde había una foto de los three Ligths, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban casi acuosos…ella era lita…**_

_**Que tienes serena…donde quedaron esos ánimos-dijo lita tratando de controlar sus emociones…**_

_**Bueno lo que pasa…-dijo serena**_

_**Darien estudiara en el extranjero…-dijo rey después de escuchar a serena**_

_**Serena eso no me lo habías dicho…-reprocho luna**_

_**Su tesis fue aceptada en la universidad de estados unidos y lo han invitado…-dijo serena con tristeza**_

_**Eso es increíble…-dijo un gato blanco que responde al nombre de artemis…**_

_**No sabes como se siente serena ahora…-dijo mina reprochando a artemis mientras lo aplastaba contra el sillón de forro amarillo de la cafetería en la que estaban…**_

_**Perdón…-dijo artemis a duras penas**_

_**Será mucho tiempo…-pregunto rey**_

_**Aja…-asintió serena**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Estaban serena y darien en un puente…**_

_**Estere aya un año, talvez tarde un poco mas en regresar…-dijo darien, un chico de cabello negro corto y ojos azules-estarás bien?**_

_**Si…no te preocupes…-dijo con las manos temblándole…-estas en estados unidos, eso no quiere decir que no nos volvamos a ver-dijo ella mientras apoyaba su frente contra en pecho de el…-además tu siempre serás el hombre al que mas amo darien….esfuérzate en tus estudios…-dijo serena**_

_**Fin flash back**_

_**Serena…en verdad estarás bien…-dijo lita olvidando por el momento su tensión**_

_**Por supuesto…ya que uno de los sueños de darien se cumplirá…debo despedirlo con una sonrisa…-dijo serena**_

_**Serena…-dijo rey**_

_**Ya les dije que estaré bien…-dijo serena sonriendo**_

_**Debe ser muy duro para ella…-dijo lita una vez serena se había ido**_

_**Y rini acaba de regresar al futuro-dijo amy**_

_**Se sentirá un poco sola…-dijo mina**_

_**Bueno…chicas será mejor que también me vaya…tengo cosas que hacer…-dijo lita despidiéndose…**_

_**A dios…-saludaron las demás…**_

_**Lita caminaba por las calles sumisa en sus pensamientos…**_

_**No puede ser…ya están aquí…creo que será mas difícil de lo que creí….me pregunto si galaxia….ya esta aquí también…seguramente me siguió….-pensó lita con semblante bajo, no se había preocupado por enfrentar lo que se venia…**_

_**Ya de noche…**_

_**Serena estaba en su cama con una foto en las manos**_

_**Rini…darien….-dijo serena con amenazadoras lágrimas comprimidas**_

_**Serena…-llamo luna apareciendo por la escalera del altillo en el que se encontraba…**_

_**Luna…-dijo serena**_

_**Arriba ese animo…-dijo luna**_

_**No puedo…-dijo serena tumbándose en su cama**_

_**Serena…-dijo luna**_

_**Es una pena que la primavera allá llegado…rini tuvo que regresar al siglo 30 y darien tiene que irse a estudiar al extranjero…la verdad es que quería decirle que no se fuera que estuviera a mi lado ¡¡yo no soy tan fuerte para soportar esto!! Ummm-dijo serena llorando**_

_**No llores…-dijo luna a su lado- recuerdas cuando me viste por primera ves…en ese entonces eras una niña llorona y descuidada…pero ahora si te comparo pienso que has madurado bastante serena…-dijo luna**_

_**Luna…-dijo serena**_

_**Despídelo con una gran sonrisa-dijo luna**_

_**Aja…-asintió serena**_

_**Al otro día en el aeropuerto…**_

_**Darien esperaba a serena…**_

_**Ya es hora…-dijo darien**_

_**Darien…-llamo serena **_

_**Serena…-dijo darien**_

_**Pensé que no ibas a venir por que tenías clases…-dijo darien**_

_**Te estaré esperando…siempre te estaré esperando…-dijo serena**_

_**Probablemente estaré muy ocupado…así que no voy a poder escribirte tan seguido-dijo darien**_

_**No te preocupes….yo te escribiré una carta diariamente…por eso…-dijo serena derramando lagrimas- que pena…sabes tenia pensado despedirme de ti con una gran sonrisa**_

_**Serena…ten…-dijo darien entregándole un estuche-abre esta cajita**_

_**Darien esto es…-dijo serena después de ver un anillo de compromiso con una gema en forma de corazón**_

_**Permíteme….-dijo darien sacándole la sortija de las manos y poniéndosela en la mano derecha…-te amo serena….te amo…-dijo darien después de poneserla, ella sonriendo se abrazo a el **_

_**Gracias…la cuidare mucho-dijo serena en sus brazos, ambos se miraron un momento, sonrieron y después se besaron**_

_**Bueno ya debo irme…-dijo darien después del beso**_

_**Aja…-asintió serena con una mirada soñadora para después abrazarse a su brazo mientras reía…**_

_**De pronto un bullicio de gente se escucho en el lugar…**_

_**Que esta pasando…-dijo serena**_

_**Tal vez esten viendo a alguien famoso…-dijo darien mientras veían como la muchedumbre se acercaba a una escalera mecánica…**_

_**En la escalera mecánica subían tres jóvenes, seiya, yaten y taiki…**_

_**Es hora de irnos…-dijo darien**_

_**Si…-dijo serena para después comenzar a caminar juntos…**_

_**Entre la muchedumbre….seiya yaten y taiki eran acorralados por sus fans…**_

_**Que no pueden hacerse a un lado…no podemos pasar… ¡a un lado!…-dijo seiya pasando por entre las fans para después seguir caminando rápidamente, serena y darien pasaron a su lado, serena y seiya se miraron fugazmente…pero el se veía sorprendido…**_

_**El avión despego después de un tiempo de espera…**_

_**Cuídate mucho darien…-pensó serena mientras veía el avión partir rumbo a nueva york**_

_**En otro lugar….**_

_**Puedo sentir….la energía de todas las estrellas del universo….la verdadera semilla estelar, la sagrada semilla de la vida esta aquí…en este planeta azul…aun quedan muchas semillas estelares durmiendo…búsquenlas…busquen las verdaderas semillas estelares pero no olviden, nuestra prioridad…es la sagrada semilla de la vida…aquel resplandor que puede iluminar el universo entero…. Búsquenla para apoderarnos del universo….-dijo una vos que viajaba junto a 4 personas mas que eran rodeadas por una luz amarilla…**_

_**Una luz amarilla se acerca a toda velocidad hacia el avión donde va darien**_

_**Serena- pensó darien, cuando sintió una luz dorada por la ventanilla-eh- dijo viendo por la ventana, la luz iba dirigida al avión, con quien choco… y solo se vio como el avión era iluminado y de las ventanas salía más luz dorada…**_

_**En otro lugar lejano…**_

_**La cuerda de la guitarra que sostenía se rompió….**_

_**El resplandor de las estrellas desapareció…-dijo yaten**_

_**Fueron ellos…-dijo seiya, yaten solo asintió**_

_**Si tan solo esta persona estuviera con nosotros…-dijo taiki**_

_**Quizás este mas cerca de lo que pensamos…-dijo seiya**_

_**Hay que apresurarnos…-dijo yaten**_

_**Si no tenemos tiempo que perder…-dijo seiya…**_

_**En otro lugar de Tokio…en un departamento….**_

_**El cuarto estaba ordenado…en la mullida cama descansaba una joven de cabellos largos, rojos como la sangre, sus parpados temblaban, parecía tener un mal sueño…**_

_**Lentamente sus ojos se dieron a conocer…la luz que entraba por la ventana encandilo su vista…al acostumbrarse a la luz…se sentó en la cama, llevaba puesto un uniforme de secundaria, se paro en el piso, tambaleante….camino fuera de la habitación sin reconocer nada, fue a un pequeño cuartito a la derecha por un pacillo muy angosto, resulto ser un baño, intrigada se miro al espejo del baño…**_

_**Vio su rostro fino, suave y agraciado, su flequillo con una ralla al medio, los primeros cabellos de la separación se curvaban en forma de ese y el resto se amoldaba a ellos, el resto de su cabello era ligeramente ondulado…largo hasta arrastrar unos centímetros en el piso…sus ojos verdes brillantes y luminosos, muy claros…vieron un sepillo para peinar su cabello, dividió todo su cabello en dos partes y se ato en cabello en dos altas coletas, donde iniciaban en un simpático yunkito en forma de corazón, se soltó dos pequeños mechones a cada lado de su cara…ahí noto que llevaba dos aros de oro triangulares en cada oreja, le gusto como quedo y se vio resuelta para salir, debía averiguar donde estaba…quien era…y otras cosas ya que no recordaba ni su nombre…**_

_**En la cafetería-**_

_**Para que darien te haya regalado una sortija….-dijo rey**_

_**Eh…-dijo serena**_

_**Oh…tú nunca sabes nada serena…-dijo rey**_

_**Y no solo eso…el mismo te puso la sortija en la mano izquierda…-dijo mina**_

_**Mina eso quiere decir que es eso-dijo amy**_

_**Talvez sea eso-dijo luna desde el regazo de amy**_

_**De que hablan-dijo serena**_

_**Eso es muy fácil de saber…-dijo rey**_

_**Saber que rey-dijo serena**_

_**No me digas que no te imaginas que es lo que te propuso darien…-dijo rey a punto de empezar un pleito con serena- serena y eres una mujer…-dijo rey**_

_**Y más hermosa que tu rey-dijo serena**_

_**Hay por Zeus….hasta luna que es una gata pudo entender eso…-dijo rey**_

_**Claro…por que soy una mujer-dijo luna**_

_**Pero que quieres decir con eso…-dijo serena**_

_**Te lo dijimos dos veces por que solo puede ser eso…-dijo rey**_

_**Chicas ya vasta….-dijo amy**_

_**Si es cierto…no han notado que lita no ha venido…-dijo mina**_

_**Si…que le habrá pasado…-dijo rey**_

_**Me preocupa…-dijo serena**_

_**Es cierto ella siempre es puntual…-dijo amy**_

_**Chicas investiguemos…-dijo serena**_

_**Si…-dijeron todas…para después salir fuera de la cafetería…**_

_**Al salir a fuera….se encontraron con que three Ligths estaba filmando en un parqué, todas olvidándose de lita decidieron ir…**_

_**Llegamos tarde…-dijo mina agitada por la carrera**_

_**Por que hay tanta gente…-dijo serena olvidándose por completo de lita**_

_**Están filmando una novela con three Ligths-dijo mina**_

_**Están filmando la novela los archivos z-pregunto serena**_

_**Enserio es mi novela favorita-dijo rey**_

_**Ese programa tiene un 35 % de popularidad…-dijo amy**_

_**Mmm-dijeron rey, serena y mina**_

_**Jajjajaa….todo el mundo lo sabe…-dijo amy**_

_**Aja…-volvieron a decir las tres**_

_**Hay no puedo ver nada…-dijo mina mientras trataba de saltar detrás del publico para ver algo…-hay!!!!**_

_**Que pasa…-dijo serena**_

_**Son taiki y yaten…-dijo mina**_

_**Enserio-dijo rey**_

_**Si…y en persona…-dijo mina**_

_**¡¡¡Son muy guapos!!!…-dijo serena**_

_**Por supuesto…-dijeron rey y mina**_

_**Mmm-dijo amy sumándose**_

_**Huy….así nunca podremos ver nada…-dijo mina-chicas hagámoslo…**_

_**Así…todas menos serena se fueron colando entre las gente para pasar adelante…**_

_**Nadie se dio cuenta que eran observados por una persona desde una rama del árbol mas cercano a la muchedumbre…**_

_**Jajjajaa…-rió cínicamente…-es realmente atractivo ver a tantos humanos en un lugar así…**_

_**No se puede pasar…-se quejo serena**_

_**Se ve que son muy famosos…-dijo luna desde su hombro**_

_**Y yo que quería ver la filmacion…-dijo serena suspirando- hay….que malo- dijo pero de pronto vio los camerinos…un letrero que decía prohibido…**_

_**Eh…por que estará prohibido…-dijo luna**_

_**Debe ser el lugar donde descansan los actores…-dijo luna para después arrepentirse por lo que dijo**_

_**Eso significa que podré ver a los three Ligths sin mayor problema…-dijo serena en pose picara para después irse para allá…**_

_**Pero cuando iba pasando silenciosamente….**_

_**Esta prohibido pasar por ahí…-dijo alguien recostado en un banco**_

_**Hay…discúlpame yo…solo…-dijo serena…mientras el se sentaba en el banco…al hacerlo la recordó…era la chica del aeropuerto…**_

_**Pero si tú eres esa chica…-dijo seiya**_

_**Uh-dijo serena**_

_**Vaya…no lo recuerdas…-dijo seiya sonriendo**_

_**Disculpa…acaso te eh visto en alguna parte…-dijo serena**_

_**No sabes quien soy yo…-dijo seiya- enserio…entonces creo que no soy tan famoso como pensaba…-dijo seiya**_

_**Ah…ya se…. Eres el nuevo casanova de aquí…siento decirlo pero ya estoy comprometida te quedo claro…-dijo serena**_

_**Jejeje…-río seiya mientras de un salto bajaba del banco y se paraba frente a ella**_

_**Que graciosa eres…-dijo seiya para después ir rumbo a los camerinos**_

_**Pero que grosero eres…si tu me dijiste que esta prohibido entrar a ese lugar…-dijo serena gritando**_

_**Yo si puedo entrar ahí….nos veremos después bombón…-dijo seiya**_

_**Huy….pero que atrevido es este….el único que puede decirme bombón es mi darien…-dijo serena**_

_**En la filmacion…**_

_**Taiki y una actriz más estaban filmando una escena**_

_**Corte…-dijo una voz**_

_**Descanso para comer…-dijo otra voz**_

_**Iré a maquillarme- dijo la actriz**_

_**No hay nada mejor que verlo en vivo…-dijo mina que estaba cerca junto a amy y rey**_

_**Serena había traspasado el cartel de "prohibido" y estaba detrás de un camión**_

_**Serena te meterás en graves problemas…la gente se enfadara-dijo luna**_

_**Ummm-dijo serena mirando para todos lados**_

_**Te estoy hablando-dijo luna**_

_**Por donde será…-dijo serena**_

_**Serena-dijo luna**_

_**Vamos a ver por aquí primero…-dijo serena caminando entre los camiones**_

_**Oye…-dijo luna**_

_**De otro camión, bajo la actriz…**_

_**Ahhh…solo un poco mas y terminamos…-dijo la actriz**_

_**Que bonita sonrisa tienes…-dijo la misma persona que observaba desde el árbol**_

_**Quien es…-dijo la actriz**_

_**Tu alegría…hace brillar el lugar donde quiera que estés…sin duda eres una estrella…-dijo la misma mujer**_

_**Muchas gracias….-dijo la actriz**_

_**Y vine para pedirte un favor muy especial-dijo la mujer**_

_**Si es un autógrafo se lo daré después ahora no pue…-dijo la actriz mas se callo por que hoyo como la mujer siguió hablando**_

_**No vine a visitarte para que me dieras un autógrafo lo que quiero es algo especial, tu semilla estelar…-dijo revelando su verdadera naturaleza-hay…**_

_**Hay…-se escucho un grito**_

_**Que…-dijo serena que iba de salida…volteo y vio a la actriz ser acorralada por esta mujer con un traje extraño…**_

_**No tienes por que temer niña…-dijo la mujer**_

_**Que esta pasando…-dijo serena que estaba viendo junto con luna desde cerca**_

_**Quiero que me des tu semilla estelar…-dijo la mujer disparando dos certeros golpes desde unos brazaletes dorados…los golpes rodearon a la mujer que luego se vio en vuelta por una luz amarilla que extrajo una flor del mismo color, la cual se abrió y dejo salir a una semilla rómbica con un núcleo de luz en el centro.**_

_**Serena transfórmate…-dijo luna**_

_**Si….eternal sailor moon….transformación…-dijo serena**_

_**Ahhh….que bonita semilla estelar….su brillo desapareció que decepción…este no es el resplandor que estoy buscando…-dijo la mujer después de ver como la luz de la semilla se volvió oscuridad pura…**_

_**Alto ahí…-dijo sailor moon desde el techo de un camión**_

_**Uh…-dijo la mujer**_

_**No se quien eres…y de donde vienes…pero no te permitiré que lastimes a la actriz favorita de todos…soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia….soy sailor moon…y te castigare en el nombre de la luna…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Hay…por Zeus…tu también eres una sailor scouts….-dijo la mujer**_

_**Que…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Pero ese rostro tan feo indica que no puedes convertirte en una estrella como yo…-dijo la mujer**_

_**Dime quien eres tu…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Pues yo soy sailor aian Mouse…-dijo sailor airón Mouse**_

_**Sailor…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Aian Mouse…-dijo luna detrás de su pierna**_

_**El día de hoy eh terminado con mi trabajo…tú puedes jugar con el zombi-dijo sailor aian Mouse**_

_**Zombi-dijo serena para después ver como la actriz es tomado por cables oscuros que nacen del suelo y la envuelven dando lugar a una criatura maléfica…**_

_**Sailor…puri…-dijo el zombi**_

_**A aquellos que se le desaparece el brillo estelar se convierten en zombis….encárgate de ella...-dijo mientras aparecía una cabina de teléfono y después desaparecía**_

_**Espera…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Oye muchacha…no quieres cantar conmigo…-dijo el zombi mientras en el micrófono le salen púas**_

_**Uhuhuhu-dijo sailor moon asustada**_

_**El zombi la ataco varias veces…pero afortunadamente sailor moon los esquivo…**_

_**Sailor moon….anda pelea…-dijo luna**_

_**Pero no puedo…es una actriz-dijo sailor moon**_

_**No puedo atacarla que debo hacer….-dijo sailor moon**_

_**En eso se oye los sonidos de tres chasquidos**_

_**Quien es…-dijo el zombi**_

_**Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche…-dijo healer**_

_**Y también por la atmósfera de este planeta-dijo maker**_

_**Somos tres estrellas fugaces-dijo figther**_

_**Quienes son ustedes…-dijo el zombi**_

_**Sailor star figther…-dijo sailor star figther**_

_**Sailor star healer…-dijo healer**_

_**Sailor star maker…-dijo maker**_

_**Las sailor star Ligths…han llegado…-dijeron las tres**_

_**Más sailor scouts…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Ustedes quieren cantar conmigo verdad….-dijo el zombi mientras las atacaba**_

_**Láser de estrella fugaz…-dijo figther quien dio en el blanco**_

_**Esta bien…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Ya no sufrirás mas….-dijo figther**_

_**El zombi se levanto tambaleante…figther iba a acabar con ella...Pero sailor moon se puso enfrente**_

_**No lo hagas…no la ataques…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Ya es muy tarde…-dijo healer**_

_**Los humanos que han sido convertidos en zombis nos podrán salvarse…-dijo maker**_

_**Así es…mientras ellas no se encuentren aquí…con nosotras…-dijo figther- vamos quítate**_

_**No…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Quítate…-exigió figther**_

_**No¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-dijo sailor moon, en ese momento el símbolo en su frente resplandeció y su cetro apareció frente a ella…**_

_**Ese resplandor es de…-dijo figther**_

_**No permitiré que la maten….yo la salvare a como de lugar…-pensó sailor moon con determinación**_

_**Dulces sueños…de las sailors scouts…-dijo sailor moon, el ataque purifico la semilla estelar, y volvió a su cuerpo…**_

_**Ya no están…-dijo serena al notar que ya se habían ido…-quienes son ustedes…**_

_**Desde un árbol…las stars Ligths le observaban**_

_**Nunca imagine que tuviera ese poder tan sorprendente…-dijo healer**_

_**Esto se esta poniendo divertido…-dijo figther para después las tres desaparecer de un salto**_

_**Al rato…**_

_**Increíble…-dijo mina**_

_**Estuvo genial…-dijo rey**_

_**Si…-dijo amy**_

_**Serena…-dijo rey al verla sentada en una banca**_

_**Hay no entiendo….una sailor scouts…..es nuestro nuevo enemigo…y unas sailors scouts son las me salvaron…-dijo serena**_

_**Serena…adonde estuviste…la filmacion ya termino-dijo rey**_

_**Bueno es que…-dijo serena**_

_**Acaso ocurrió algo….-dijo mina**_

_**La verdad…-dijo serena….**_

_**Todas se acercaron a ella**_

_**Bueno...es que no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando…-dijo serena**_

_**Serena, que quieres decir con que no entiendes nada…eh…-dijo rey**_

_**Chicas…lita…-dijo amy alarmada**_

_**Es cierto…nos olvidamos…-dijo serena preocupada nuevamente**_

_**Pues vamos a buscarla-dijo mina**_

_**Ya es tarde…-dijo rey**_

_**Tienes razón…llama a su departamento…a ver si esta…-dijo amy**_

_**Si-dijo serena…sacando un celular y marcando a lita…**_

_**En su departamento, un teléfono suena...pero no hay nadie…**_

_**No atiende…-dijo serena más preocupada…**_

_**Vamos a allá…-dijo mina**_

_**Si…vamos…-dijo amy…así todas salieron para allá**_

_**Al llegar encuentran la puerta abierta…registran el departamento y lo ven todo igual que siempre...Solo que lita no esta…**_

_**Luego cada una decide ir a sus casas y ver que hacen al otro día…**_

_**Calles de Tokio**_

_**La joven pelirroja caminaba por calles del centro que a esa hora eran poco transitadas…**_

_**Sus brillantes ojos verdes miraban con sorpresa las vidrieras…sorprendida recordaba que le habían dicho que estaba en Tokio…**_

_**Tokio…-susurro con una vos dulce y delicada…**_

_**Después de la filmacion…yaten y taiki se habían ido rápidamente mientras seiya se dedico a caminar por la ciudad…era una hermosa ciudad…pero no se comparaba con la ciudad imperial de su planeta…**_

_**Sailor moon…-dijo mirando al cielo…solo entonces noto la presencia de las cazadoras de semillas estelares muy cerca de allí…salio corriendo hacia donde estaban…**_

_**La pelirroja noto como desde hace varias cuadras…4 personas con vestimentas raras la perseguían….al parecer querían algo de ella…aterrada empezó a correr a gran velocidad, incluso sorprendiéndose ella misma…sus seguidoras trataron de alcanzarla pero era muy rápida…**_

_**La pelirroja doblo en una esquina…pero choco con un joven bastante guapo…el la miro impresionado…era muy hermosa…ella recordó que la seguían por lo tanto salio corriendo nuevamente sin prestar atención de que se le había caído un aro triangular…, lo tomo del suelo, vio una inscripción en el…."zhatura….ahska leite"**_

_**Zhatura….ese nombre…es de ella…por que me parece tan familiar ese nombre….-dijo seiya y salio corriendo hacia el lado donde la chica había corrido…**_

_**La chica entro en un edificio y corrió escaleras arriba tratado de perderlas…al llegar a la terraza…se vio en un callejón sin salida…**_

_**Te atrapamos…-dijo una vos…ella volteo asustada**_

_**Que quieren de mí…-dijo ella retrocediendo**_

_**Es simple…queremos tu infinito y puro resplandor…-dijo otra vos**_

_**No…-dijo ella**_

_**No?-dijo una vos preguntando inocentemente….**_

_**Todas dispararon dos disparos certeros desde sus brazaletes…todos se estallaron contra su pecho…pero….de este no salio nada…y ella cayo desmayada…**_

_**Pero como…-dijeron las 4**_

_**No se le acerquen…-dijo una vos detrás de ella**_

_**Y tú quien eres-dijo una**_

_**Soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la oscuridad….soy sailor star figther…-dijo figther**_

_**Tú de nuevo…que no tienes nada más que hacer…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Bueno vamonos…no sirve de nada quedarnos aquí…-dijo otra vos**_

_**Si vamos…-dijo otra entonces aparecieron las cabinas y desaparecieron…figther perdió su transformación dando lugar a seiya, se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos…no podía dejarla sola…**_

_**Fin capitulo 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Los three Ligths vienen a nuestra escuela…pero ¿quien es ella?**_

_**Seiya llego al departamento que compartía con sus hermanos…la puerta estaba entre abierta y entro con la joven en sus brazos, yaten y taiki que lo vieron entrar se le quedaron viendo seriamente…**_

_**Quien es-dijo yaten con enojo**_

_**No se…-dijo seiya seriamente**_

_**Que haces con ella aquí…-dijo taiki de igual manera**_

_**Las sailor animates…la perseguían…ellas dijeron que esta mujer posee una semilla sagrada…-dijo seiya**_

_**Que!!!-dijeron yaten y taiki impresionados**_

_**No es posible-dijo yaten mirando la joven en los brazos de seiya**_

_**Si ella es la dueña de esa semilla…no podemos dejar que su semilla sea arrebatada…si ellos se apoderaran de su semilla estelar…seria el fin…-dijo taiki**_

_**Si es cierto…ah…ellas le dieron 8 disparos….8….y nada…-dijo seiya**_

_**Entonces si debe ser ella…-dijo yaten**_

_**Muy bien esperaremos a que despierte mañana…-dijo taiki**_

_**Claro…-dijo seiya para después pasar a su habitación con ella en sus brazos…**_

_**Al entrar…la recostó en la mugida cama, le saco los zapatos y la tapo con las sabanas, después se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando las estrellas de esa noche….**_

_**Al otro día….**_

_**Serena se encontraba en el colegio juban. En la terraza, miro al sol, la vista se le nublo débilmente, puso su mano y frente a sus ojos, ahí vio su anillo de compromiso…y no pudo evitar pensar en darien…**_

_**Darien…te encuentras bien….por que yo….-dijo ella apoyando la frente en el vidrio de su habitación…**_

_**Serena ya vamonos…-dijo rey**_

_**Si…-dijo serena alegre-pues yo no me encuentro muy bien…-pensó-ya se que mina, amy, y rey andan detrás mió como si caiga y no pueda mas…hace poco estuvieron filmando una película con ellos en el parqué…mina rey y amy…dijeron que estaban guapísimos que les gustaría que fueran sus novios…jajjajaa…pero lita no ah apareció en la escuela…no sabemos nada y me preocupa….para mi querido darien…de parte de su novia…serena…-termino serena de escribir su carta en su pupitre del salón de clases..**_

_**Con que un amor a larga distancia…-dijo mina, serena se vio descubierta por amy, rápidamente tapo la carta que escribía…-cuando quieres verlo el tiempo se congela…**_

_**Que significa eso…-dijo amy- serena ya se te olvido…la caligrafía que sacaste en el examen de admisión…**_

_**Tiempo después….**_

_**Salón de computación…**_

_**Oh…-exclamaban los alumnos mientras veían como amy tecleaba en la computadora…**_

_**Toma…aquí tienes todos los documentos acerca de la ingeniería astronáutica de la universidad de harvard…-dijo amy entregándole un par de hojas…**_

_**Gracias…es que el ingles no me gusta…-dijo un estudiante recibiendo las hojas**_

_**Entonces…te lo puedo traducir…-dijo amy**_

_**Es cierto…esto también esta en ingles…-dijo alarmado en alumno**_

_**Jajaja…-rieron los demás**_

_**En el gimnasio-**_

_**Una pelota fue lanzada de manera magnifica logrando anotar un punto…**_

_**Si…mina aino quien acaba de entrar al club de voliboll ganara el gran campeonato nacional….jajaja….-dijo mina en una poce de victoria….**_

_**Salida del colegio**_

_**Las campanas del colegio sonaban **_

_**Serena salía del colegio, luna iba junto a ella…**_

_**Serena…-dijo luna**_

_**Luna…-dijo serena**_

_**Regresaras sola…-dijo luna, serena asintió**_

_**Si…todos tienen actividades…-dijo serena**_

_**Y tú no entraras a un club…-dijo luna**_

_**Tienes razón…me gustaría un club divertido donde pueda cantar, bailar, comer muchos dulces, estar rodeada de chicos guapísimos y por ultimo que pueda ir a estados unidos…-dijo serena con mirada soñadora**_

_**Bromeas verdad…-dijo luna con una gota en la cabeza-mejor ve a casa a estudiar…**_

_**Oye luna…crees que debemos…contarle a las chicas acerca de lo que paso ayer…fue horrible no crees…quienes serán esa chicas…-dijo serena recordando el día anterior mientras caminaba hacia su casa**_

_**No creo que debemos hacerlo…a demás…no sabemos quien es el enemigo y para completar no sabemos nada de lita….-dijo luna**_

_**Si tienes razón…-dijo serena**_

_**Es mejor esperar un poco mas-dijo luna**_

_**Aja…-dijo serena, quien caminaba distraída, iba llegando a una esquina, pero de la calle del otro lado venia seiya, quien choco con ella y ella cayó al suelo**_

_**Estas bien…-dijo seiya**_

_**Si estoy bien…-dijo serena desde el suelo**_

_**Vaya con que otra vez tu bombón...-dijo seiya extrañado…**_

_**Que te pasa esa no es la manera de hablarme grosero…-dijo serena levantándose del suelo como rayo…**_

_**Mas vale que te fijes por donde caminas…-dijo seiya acomodando sus anteojos**_

_**Pero si tú fuiste quien no se fijo…-dijo serena colérica**_

_**Eres muy extraña-dijo seiya**_

_**Eh…-dijo serena**_

_**Si…una chica ordinaria que se estrelle conmigo se alegraría…-dijo seiya**_

_**Por que…-dijo serena extrañada y olvidaba su reproche**_

_**Por que yo soy un hombre muy atractivo…-dijo haciendo una pose de galán**_

_**Seiya que haces…-dijo yaten detrás de el**_

_**Ya es hora de irnos…recuerda que ella esta sola en el departamento…-dijo taiki**_

_**Enseguida voy…-dijo volteando a ver a sus hermanos…**_

_**Nos vemos luego bomboncito….-dijo seiya despidiéndose de ella para después irse-que suerte tienes…-dijo mientras se iba con sus hermanos**_

_**Ja…más bien diría que mala suerte…se cree mucho por que es un poco guapo…-dijo serena chinchuda**_

_**Lejos de allí…**_

_**Televisora vía Láctea-**_

_**Departamento de producción-**_

_**Sailor aian Mouse investigaba buscando una nueva victima…**_

_**Mmm no esta nada mal…-dijo viendo la imagen del capitán de football americano-su numero de identificación es 135, es el capitán de un equipo de football americano, su nombre es shuji kayama…es la estrella del futuro que bien!! Es un estudiante de preparatoria es muy joven tiene buenos músculos…será mi próxima victima…-dijo muy emocionada**_

_**En eso oye el sonido de un teléfono…**_

_**Se dirigió hacia el, que se encontraba en un cajón…levanto el tuvo y lo puso cerca de su oreja…**_

_**Hola…habla el departamento de producción…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Señorita netsu…el jefe quiere verla…-dijo una vos desde el otro lado de la línea**_

_**Si…-dijo cortando la llamada y parándose para ir a ver a su jefe…camino entre pacillos oscuros y sombríos hacia llegar a un ascensor descompuesto, lo tomo y bajo al subsuelo…**_

_**Las puertas se abrieron, volvía a vestir su traje de sailor y entro en una especie de dimensión…que reflejaba el universo…**_

_**Que se le ofrece mi señora galaxia….-dijo aian Mouse hincándose frente a un trono en el cual estaba sentada una mujer con armadura detrás de una cortina de seda roja…**_

_**Mi querida sailor animates…encontraste la verdadera semilla estelar…o la dejaron escapar…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Es lamentable…pero una sailor nos interrumpió…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Una sailor…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Si majestad pero ya tengo en la mira al ser humano tiene esa resplandeciente semilla estelar-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Para apoderarnos del universo…debemos encontrar la verdadera semilla estelar cuanto antes….estaré esperando buenas noticias…-dijo galaxia con vos autoritaria**_

_**Si…-dijo aian Mouse con un rostro macabro…**_

_**En el departamento**_

_**Seiya, yaten y taiki entraron en su departamento…**_

_**Me pregunto si habrá despertado…-dijo taiki**_

_**Seguro…ah dormido mucho tiempo…-dijo yaten**_

_**Supongo que después de ser atacada se debilito por resistir esos disparos…-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…es lo mas seguro-dijo taiki**_

_**Bien iré a verla…quizás haya despertado…-dijo seiya**_

_**Claro…-respondieron ambos…**_

_**Seiya entro en su cuarto, donde la había dejando dormir…la noche anterior había velado su sueño…pero cuando logro dormirse…se vio envuelto en un sueño extraño…**_

_**Sueño-**_

_**Era un bosque en penumbra, la niebla le llegaba a las rodillas, el vestía un traje formal negro…sentía que conocía ese lugar…una luz dulce, calida y pura le llamaba la atención, aun estaba lejos de ella…eh incluso tenia la sensación de que esa luz se alejaba…su corazón latía acelerado…acaso esa luz seria de la persona a la que buscaba…o era de esa persona que espera ver en batalla…de repente escucho una vos suave y muy dulce…esa vos lo estremecía a tal grado que le parecía agradable….**_

_**Uno…nunca debe rendirse….no importa el dolor que se sienta…-dijo la vos mientras el miraba en todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar a la dueña de esa vos…**_

_**Corrió hacia delante tratando de localizar la vos…pero los árboles, la niebla y el aire se hacia cada ves mas densos y parecían no terminar nunca…**_

_**Fin sueño-**_

_**Se había despertado con sudor, era un sueño muy extraño, pero por sobre todo quería saber quien era la dueña de esa vos, necesitaba saberlo…**_

_**Miro la habitación después de haber cerrado la puerta, todo estaba en su lugar, la joven estaba sentada en la cama, su cabello estaba desordenado y sus brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes muy claros…observaban todo con detenimiento…**_

_**Noto la presencia de alguien dentro de la habitación junto a ella….lo recordaba era el chico con el que cruzo…**_

_**Tu me trajiste aquí…-dijo ella dulcemente, el se sonrojo, sus ojos era dulces, calidos y llenos de vida…su vos muy tierna…y su sonrisa simplemente hermosa…**_

_**Si…-dijo débilmente**_

_**Gracias…-dijo ella parándose delicadamente de la cama…**_

_**De nada…pero dime…quien eres…como te llamas….-dijo seiya acercándose a ella**_

_**Yo…yo….no…lo se…-dijo bajando la mirada triste mientras trataba de recordar algo, algún indicio…algo…no…nada**_

_**No sabes…-pregunto extrañado seiya**_

_**No…recuerdo nada…no se quien soy…ni nada de nada…-dijo ella**_

_**Ya veo…yo soy seiya…un gusto…-dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella ensancho los ojos…**_

_**Por que hiciste eso…-dijo ella después del beso**_

_**Por que me agradas-dijo seiya sonriendo dulcemente, ambos se miraron por un rato…**_

_**Seiya….y-dijo yaten entrando hasta que los vio parados uno frente al otro…mientras se miraban de forma intensa…**_

_**Yaten…-dijo seiya**_

_**Yaten?-dijo ella a forma de pregunta**_

_**Si ese es mi nombre-dijo yaten**_

_**Ah…ya veo…seiya…quien es…donde estoy…-dijo ella mirándolo**_

_**El es mi hermano yaten…estas en nuestro departamento, en Tokio-dijo seiya**_

_**Ven vamos a la cocina, la comida esta lista… podremos hablar mejor allí-dijo yaten sonriéndole**_

_**Si vamos-dijo seiya tomándola de la mano sin notar que esta estaba tatuada de una forma muy extraña…**_

_**Al entrar en la cocina…taiki se percato que seiya la tomaba de la mano y de que ella no parecía molesta por eso…seguramente es una de esa fans locas…**_

_**El es taiki…mi segundo hermano-dijo seiya a ella**_

_**Oh…mucho gusto…-dijo ella**_

_**El gusto es mió...-dijo taiki**_

_**Como te llamas…-pregunto yaten ya cuando estaban cenando, ella por naturaleza hacia lo que ellos…**_

_**Pues a decir verdad…no lo recuerdo…-dijo ella dejando de comer y bajando la mirada mientras sus ojos se aguaron, al ver esto seiya tenia la sensación de matar a yaten…**_

_**No te preocupes…todo estará bien…-dijo seiya tocando su mano, ella lo miro sorprendida…**_

_**Si…claro…-dijo débilmente**_

_**No recuerdas nada…-dijo taiki**_

_**Desperté ayer en un departamento que no conocía…Salí…a ver donde estaba…pero cuando estaba caminando…4 mujeres me empezaron a perseguir, Salí corriendo, entonces choque con el-dijo señalando a seiya, este sonrió-después seguí corriendo, pero me alcanzaron…ella dijeron que querían mi resplandor infinito y puro…pero no se a que se referían…luego me atacaron con algo que parecían bolas de energía solar…pero lo extraño fue que no sentí absolutamente nada…-dijo ella**_

_**Ya veo….-dijo taiki**_

_**Que haremos…-dijo yaten**_

_**Lo mejor será que permanezcas con nosotros…ya que no recuerdas nada…seria peligroso que estuvieras sola…-dijo taiki sonriéndole**_

_**Gracias…-dijo ella sonriendo…**_

_**De nada…puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres y confía en nosotros…nosotros te ayudaremos…-dijo yaten**_

_**Gracias de verdad…- ella**_

_**Esto es tuyo…-dijo seiya dándole el aro de oro…**_

_**Oh…mi aro…me parecía raro…cuando me mire en el baño me faltaba uno…gracias seiya…-dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de su mano y se lo ponía con una sonrisa hermosa y los ojos cerrados…**_

_**Ese aro dice "zhatura aishiteru ahska leite"….es ese tu nombre….-dijo seiya**_

_**Zhatura…quizás…lo sea…-dijo ella**_

_**Muy bien…entonces serás zhatura a partir de ahora…-dijo seiya guiñándole un ojo**_

_**Gracias…pero eso que significa…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Zhatura….te amare y creeré en ti por siempre…-dijo yaten**_

_**Oh…ya veo…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bueno creo que lo mejor será que vaya al colegio para que te inscriban también…-dijo taiki**_

_**Colegio…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si...-dijo yaten**_

_**Oh…díganme…no tienen libros para que me ponga al tanto…es que no se nada…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si…ven conmigo zhatura…yo te ayudo…mientras tu yaten ve al colegio a inscribirla-dijo taiki tendiéndole una mano, ella la tomo sonriendo y se fue con el, yaten salio a hacer lo que taiki ordeno y seiya salio al centro…**_

_**Taiki y zhatura leyeron prácticamente hasta la noche…ampliando conocimientos…**_

_**Gracias taiki….me siento mejor…y tengo sueño…-dijo zhatura bostezando y levantando los brazos…taiki sonrió y la condujo al cuarto de seiya, en el seiya estaba en el alfeizar…**_

_**Zhatura…-dijo seiya bajando del alfeizar…**_

_**Tengo sueño…-dijo zhatura volviendo a bostezar…**_

_**Bien…tengo algo que compre para ti hoy en la ciudad…-dijo seiya **_

_**Así…-dijo ella emocionada…**_

_**Por supuesto…-dijo el buscando unas cuantas bolsas con ropa, un portafolio y útiles para el colegio**_

_**Oh….-dijo ella abrazándolo aun con las bolsas en la mano….-haces demasiado por mi**_

_**Nada es demasiado…ya te dije me caes bien…-dijo seiya sonriendo…era la primera mujer que le daba un abrazo….**_

_**Bueno…puedo…-dijo ella mirando las bolsas**_

_**Claro…son para ti….-dijo seiya**_

_**Gracias…-dijo ella de nuevo**_

_**De nada…-dijo el**_

_**En las bolsas había camisones, vestidos, remeras y pantalones con polleras y otras cosas…**_

_**Ella muy emocionada se los probó a todos, usándolos de jueces a sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de convivencia…**_

_**Ellos algunas veces se sonrojaban, otras sonreían y otras directamente se avergonzaban...Pero los tres se divertían mucho con ella…**_

_**Bueno es hora de dormir...ya es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar…-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…-dijo zhatura y salio al cuarto que compartía con seiya…**_

_**Claro -dijo seiya**_

_**Seiya…-dijo yaten**_

_**Eh…-dijo seiya volteando en la puerta**_

_**Ten cuidado…-dijo taiki**_

_**Eh…por que lo dices…-dijo seiya**_

_**Yo se por que-dijo taiki**_

_**Que…no los entiendo…-dijo para después cerrar la puerta detrás de el…**_

_**Que crees…-dijo yaten**_

_**Lo único que espero es que no se enamore de ella…-dijo taiki**_

_**Yo también-dijo yaten antes de que cada uno se fuera a su habitación…**_

_**Seiya que ocurre…-dijo zhatura que estaba sentada en la cama mientras lo miraba**_

_**Nada…descuida…por que no te acuestas-dijo seiya**_

_**Donde dormiste tú anoche-dijo zhatura**_

_**A bueno pues en el sillón-dijo seiya**_

_**Oh…por que no duermes aquí con migo…no te voy a morder-dijo zhatura, el se sonrojo pero acepto, ambos se acostaron logrando dormirse al instante…**_

_**Al otro día**_

_**Serena, y amy se acercaban a la escuela…**_

_**Que esta pasando…-dijo serena al ver a muchas estudiantes reunidas en la entrada**_

_**Mira es mina-dijo amy**_

_**Por que estará ahí…-dijo serena**_

_**Siempre llega tarde a clases-dijo amy**_

_**Que esta sucediendo-dijo serena acercándose a mina**_

_**Por que hay tanto alboroto-dijo amy**_

_**Acaso no saben…el grupo three Ligths estudiara en nuestra escuela-dijo mina**_

_**Imposible-dijo serena sorprendida, en ese momento una camioneta del grupo three Ligths estaciono en la acera de la vereda…**_

_**Que bien…-exclamo mina súper emocionada…**_

_**Vinieron a estudiar…-dijo rey apareciendo detrás de ellas**_

_**Rey…-dijo mina, serena y amy**_

_**Es que quería verlos de cerca…-dijo rey**_

_**En ese momento, la puerta de la camioneta se abre y bajan taiki y yaten…**_

_**Rey se acerca a ellos…**_

_**Disculpen…-dijo rey, taiki y yaten la miran…-estoy en su club de admiradoras, mi numero es el 2096 soy rey hino…**_

_**Mi numero es el 278 me llamo mina aino…-dijo mina interrumpiendo a rey**_

_**Mi nombre es amy mizuno y soy la numero 25…-dijo una apenada amy mostrando una credencial dorada…**_

_**Que…-dijeron rey y mina**_

_**Amy…no solamente…-dijo rey**_

_**Eres la numero uno de los exámenes de la escuela-dijo mina**_

_**Lo siento…-dijo amy**_

_**Gracias nos da mucho gusto…-dijo taiki sonriendo**_

_**Oye ya vamonos… hay mucho escándalo aquí…-dijo yaten…**_

_**Es verdad si…-dijo taiki para después ambos seguir caminando, mientras que después de estos venían zhatura y seiya sonriendo…seiya de repente noto a serena…**_

_**Hola…si tu bombón…también estudias en esta escuela…-dijo seiya, zhatura sonrió mientras siguió a yaten y taiki…**_

_**Tu eres un integrante del grupo three Light-dijo serena**_

_**Te mueres porque este en tu salón no es cierto…-dijo seiya- nos vemos**_

_**No señor…de ninguna manera…primero muerta…-dijo serena sin prestar atención de que la chica que entraba con ellos era muy parecida a ella…**_

_**Oye serena-dijo rey**_

_**Por que conoces a seiya-dijo mina**_

_**Bueno…es una larga historia pero es un chico odioso-dijo serena**_

_**No puedo creerlo…-dijeron mina, amy y rey**_

_**Después en el Salón de clases…**_

_**Y por eso estos 4 jóvenes vienen a formar parte de nuestra escuela, muchachos si hay algo que ellos no sepan explíquenles por favor…-dijo el profesor mientras seiya le guiñaba un ojo a serena, zhatura parecía muy divertida…serena mas sin embargo le desvió la cara…-bien pueden sentarse…**_

_**Yuju…yaten…mira aquí hay un lugar vació…-dijo mina a yaten, este solo la miro para después pasar y sentarse junto a ella…taiki se sentó delante de amy…**_

_**Esta desocupado…-pregunto a amy**_

_**Claro…-dijo amy**_

_**Yo me sentare aquí…-dijo seiya sentándose detrás de serena…-trátame bien bombón…**_

_**No soy bombón…soy serena…-dijo serena**_

_**Oh…serena bombón…-dijo seiya en ese momento hoyo una risita ahogada… y volteo a ver a zhatura que se centava a su lado…serena la vio….impresionada…era muy bonita…y se parecía bastante a ella…**_

_**Bueno empecemos con la clase…-dijo el profesor**_

_**Serena miro a mina…quien sonreía…**_

_**Muy bien…serena te felicito…-dijo mina mientras seiya tocaba la espalda de serena con un dedo…causando la sonrisa de zhatura, quien luego volteo a las ventanas…**_

_**Oye…oye…-dijo seiya**_

_**Mmm-dijo serena volteando hacia el…**_

_**Nosotros queremos entrar a un club….cual me recomiendas…-dijo seiya**_

_**Lamento decirte que no hay un club en el que puedas cantar, bailar, comer muchos dulces, estar rodeada de chicos guapísimos y por último que tengas la oportunidad ir a estados unidos-dijo serena muy segura…**_

_**Es verdad…-dijo seiya con una gota en la cabeza**_

_**Si gustas yo te puedo enseñar los clubs de esta escuela…-dijo mina quien se había acercado a seiya, este la miro…al igual que serena y zhatura que solo había girado un poco su cabeza…**_

_**No esten platicando…-dijo el profesor, mina regreso a su asiento**_

_**Lo siento…-dijo mina**_

_**Tú también nos vas a acompañar…-dijo seiya**_

_**Ni loca-dijo serena**_

_**Eres una chica muy fría…-dijo seiya, zhatura no hacia más que sonreír**_

_**Por supuesto…ella nos acompañara…verdad que si serena…-dijo mina quien estaba de nuevo allí**_

_**Que-dijo serena**_

_**Mmm-dijo seiya**_

_**Guarden silencio-exigió el profesor**_

_**Si-dijo mina, seiya y serena**_

_**Fuera de la escuela, detrás de una columna, sailor aian Mouse espera su mejor momento para atacar a su victima…**_

_**Aja…-dijo con una sonrisa divertida…**_

_**En el gimnasio de la escuela juuban…**_

_**El partido de básquet era interesante…**_

_**Seiya…estaba participando en un amistoso del equipo de basket…mientras los demás lo miraban y apoyaban…**_

_**Vamos seiya…tu puedes hacerlo…-dijo mina**_

_**Demuéstrame que puedes…-le dijo el oponente que lo retaba**_

_**Toma…-respondió seiya alardeando**_

_**Que dijiste…-dijo su oponente…**_

_**Se la pasa jugando…-dijo taiki junto a yaten y zhatura**_

_**Si…seiya se esta comportando como un niño…-dijo yaten**_

_**Solo esta tratando de llamar la atención de esa chica…-dijo zhatura que estaba de brazos cruzados…**_

_**Enserio lo dices…-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…realmente también quiso hacerlo en el salón de clases…pero ella no lo acepta…-dijo zhatura sonriendo, taiki empezó a reír con ella**_

_**De pronto seiya sobrepaso a su oponente, corrió hasta el tablero y hizo una clavada…**_

_**Increíble…que guapo-dijo mina**_

_**Si…se ve guapísimo…-dijo rey apareciendo de repente**_

_**Rey que haces aquí…-dijo serena**_

_**Vine corriendo después de clases…-dijo rey**_

_**Hay…que asco…no me agrada este lugar por que huele a sudor…-dijo yaten**_

_**Mmm pues yo iré a un club que vi hoy cuando veníamos en la camioneta chicos…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Así cual…-dijo taiki**_

_**Tenis-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que bien…voy contigo…-dijo yaten**_

_**Bien…-dijo zhatura mientras ambos salían de ahí**_

_**Esperen…yo iré al club cultural…-dijo taiki saliendo detrás de ellos**_

_**Tienes toda la razón…-dijo mina colgándose a su hombro…-tu eres muy intelectual…te vendría muy bien practicar en el club cultural…si gustas te puedo llevar con mucho gusto al centro cultural…**_

_**Yo puedo ir solo…gracias…-dijo taiki tratando de sacársela de encima**_

_**Yo te llevare anda vamos…-dijo mina insistiendo**_

_**Mina cayo el primero…-dijo mina yendo con taiki a la arrastra…**_

_**Mina es increíble…-dijo rey**_

_**Las demás admiradoras no se les acercan por que son tímidas pero mina es muy valiente…-dijo amy**_

_**Hola bombón….-grito seiya…inmediatamente serena se volteo furiosa hacia el**_

_**Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy bombón-grito serena**_

_**Perdóname quieres…y ahora a donde vamos…-dijo seiya**_

_**No se ni me interesa…-dijo serena**_

_**Serena…-dijeron rey y amy**_

_**Como te atreves a hablarle así…-dijo rey**_

_**A nuestro querido seiya…-dijo amy**_

_**Mientras serena las miraba con una gota en la cabeza**_

_**Es una injusticia tratarlo así…-dijo amy**_

_**Club de tenis…**_

_**Yaten y zhatura habían llegado a un club que estaba del otro lado del colegio, había 5 canchas de tenis…**_

_**Una chica se acerco a recibirlos…**_

_**Disculpen…puedo ayudarlos en algo…-dijo la chica**_

_**Por su puesto…quiero dar la prueba para ingresar en su club-dijo zhatura directamente pero con una sonrisa**_

_**O por supuesto…-dijo la joven para después entrar en una pequeña casita…-por cierto ven así te cambias y tienes un partido de prueba…-dijo sacando la cabeza detrás de la puerta**_

_**Claro…me tienes esto yaten…-dijo zhatura entregándole el portafolios**_

_**Si claro…suerte…-dijo yaten**_

_**Gracias…-dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo**_

_**Club de football americano-**_

_**Y este es el club de football americano…-dijo serena**_

_**Esto es perfecto para mí…no lo crees…-dijo seiya**_

_**Que dices…-dijo serena con una gota en la cabeza**_

_**En ese momento un balón callo junto frente a ellos…**_

_**Oh…es mi oportunidad…-dijo seiya levantando el balón**_

_**Que piensas hacer…-dijo serena**_

_**Me imagino que quieres que anote un tosh tawn…-dijo seiya**_

_**No podrás…por que el equipo de esta escuela es muy fuerte…-dijo serena**_

_**Te lo demostrare…-dijo seiya mientras comenzaba la carrera hacia el arco, esquivo a unos cuantos pero el capitán lo intercepto**_

_**Esto se pondrá emocionante…-dijo el capitán**_

_**Y lo derribo después de una buena maniobra…seiya callo al suelo…**_

_**No puede ser…-dijo seiya mientras caía al suelo**_

_**Seiya…-dijo serena al ver como caía y luego salio corriendo hacia el, seiya se sentó en el suelo mientras ella lo ayudaba...Su cabeza dolía…**_

_**Oye tu…-dijo serena al ver que el capitán se acercaba…-pero en que estas pensando…no ves que no trae el casco puesto para jugar…por que le pegaste tan fuerte…-dijo serena**_

_**El capitán levanto la mano**_

_**No tienes que ser tan rudo…-dijo serena temiendo que la golpeara…seiya se volteo y estrecho manos con el capitán quien lo ayudo a levantarse…**_

_**Yo soy el capitán kayama…-dijo kayama**_

_**Eres un gigante y tienes mucha fuerza…-dijo seiya**_

_**Hay muchos sujetos que vienen a intentarlo…-dijo kayama**_

_**Si no hubieras cambiado la jugada me hubiera sido mas fácil…-dijo seiya**_

_**Quieres entrar al equipo…-dijo kayama**_

_**Por supuesto…-dijo seiya**_

_**Por que eres amigo de un sujeto tan rudo…-dijo serena**_

_**Nunca lo entenderías bombón…-dijo seiya**_

_**Gusto en conocerte…bombón…-dijo kayama**_

_**Uuuuy-dijo serena chillando…**_

_**En el club de tenis…**_

_**El partido había empezado hace rato…**_

_**6 a 0….set y partido…para zhatura….-declaro la entrenadora que miraba el partido de prueba…**_

_**Eres muy buena…quieres entrar en nuestro club…-dijo la capitana ruri…**_

_**Claro…me encantaría….-dijo zhatura sonriendo…**_

_**Muy bien…nosotros tenemos clases todos los días por la tarde…-dijo la entrenadora…**_

_**No se preocupe aquí estaré…-dijo zhatura yendo a cambiarse…**_

_**Yaten había visto todo el partido con los ojos ensanchados…su rapidez...sus tiros exactos...era como si supiera que iba a hacer su oponente…**_

_**Yaten…nos vamos…-dijo zhatura llegando 30 minutos después…**_

_**Si vamos….-dijo yaten… y ambos salieron de allí**_

_**Campo de football americano**_

_**En el campo de deportes kayama se estaba refrescando…**_

_**Hola…eres un buen jugador kayama….parece ser que una nueva estrella en el football americano a nacido-dijo aian Mouse saliendo de entre unos arbustos…**_

_**Ah…-dijo kayama**_

_**Déjame presentarme…soy netsu…la productora de la televisora vía Láctea…quiero acerté una entrevista….-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Disculpe pero tengo que ir a una junta…no puedo…-dijo kayama**_

_**Mmm que músculos tienes muchacho…tal como lo había pensado-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Disculpe pero tendré problemas si no voy a la junta…-dijo kayama**_

_**La que tendrá problema seré yo si no me das tu semilla estelar-dijo aian Mouse mostrando su verdadero rostro….**_

_**Ah…eres un monstruo….-dijo kayama**_

_**Casilleros**_

_**Serena saco sus zapatos del casillero para irse a casa…**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhh………-un grito se hoyo en el lugar….**_

_**Campo de football americano**_

_**La semilla estelar fue revelada….serena corrió a ver….**_

_**Eternal sailor moon….transformación….-dijo serena**_

_**Ohhhh…..ya dejo de brillar….esta tampoco es la semilla estelar que ando buscando-dijo aian Mouse…**_

_**Alto ahí…no permitiré…que te aproveches de la inocencia de un hombre…soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia…soy sailor moon….y te castigare en el nombre de la luna…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Otra vez tu…-dijo aian Mouse-bueno ya no importa por que eh terminado con mi trabajo…-dijo sailor aian Mouse **_

_**Que otra ves….-dijo sailor moon mientras veía como la victima se transformaba en un zombi**_

_**Puedes jugar con el zombi…te deseo buena suerte…adiós…-dijo aian Mouse mientras aparecía la cabina y desaparecía…**_

_**Oye espera por que me dejas con este problema…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**El zombi pronto demostró su naturaleza y comenzó a atacar a sailor moon…pero fueron rechazados por los poderes de sus amigas….**_

_**Sailor mars….saeta llameante de Marte…-dijo sailor mars evitando que le diera sailor moon**_

_**Chicas…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Pero quien es este tipo….-dijo sailor mars**_

_**Es el nuevo enemigo…-dijo sailor mercury**_

_**Es kayama el jugador de football americano…lo convirtieron en zombi-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Pronto el zombi volvió a atacarlas…aterrorizadas empezaron a correr hasta que….**_

_**Hemos pasado por la oscuridad de la noche…-dijo healer**_

_**Y también por la atmósfera de este planeta…-dijo maker**_

_**Somos tres estrellas fugaces…-dijo figther**_

_**Sailor star figther…-dijo figther**_

_**Sailor star maker…-dijo maker**_

_**Sailor star healer…-dijo healer **_

_**Las sailor stars Ligths han llegado….-dijeron las tres….**_

_**Jejjee…-se escucho una risa angelical…**_

_**Nuevas sailors…-dijo mercury pero después todas miraron hacia un costado, recostada sobre el alambrado había otra sailor….despego su espalda del alambrado y camino hacia ellas…todas la miraron impresionadas era de amplia belleza, de cabellos pelirrojos como la sangre, largo hasta la altura de la pollera….llevaba un solo guante, en el otro brazo tenia un tatuaje que lo cubría completamente…su centro de moño era un cristal con picos, sus moños eran blancos, y el de detrás de su pollera era largo hasta los tobillos…en su frente tenia el símbolo de Júpiter…y sus parpados estaban coloreados con un verde muy claro, sus labios llevaban un rojo muy intenso…**_

_**Ese traje…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Quien eres…-dijo figther…quien podía sentir un resplandor infinito en ella…**_

_**Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter….el planeta de las fuertes tempestades…soy la máxima stars…soy eternal sailor Júpiter…-dijo Júpiter**_

_**Eternal….-dijo figther**_

_**Sailor…-dijo maker**_

_**Júpiter…-dijo healer**_

_**Si…-dijo sonriendo Júpiter**_

_**No puede ser…-dijo moon**_

_**No se le parece…-dijo mars**_

_**Eh de que hablan…-dijo healer**_

_**No hay tiempo para eso…-dijo Júpiter apuntando al zombi que intentaba atacarlas de nuevo…**_

_**Estrella de sailor maker….-grito lanzando un ataque…**_

_**A pesar de que son 4 no pudieron con el-dijo healer**_

_**De verdad son sailor scouts…-dijo figther**_

_**Que vergüenza me dan-dijo maker**_

_**Destino verde….purifica…..-grito Júpiter haciendo aparecer una espada en su mano tatuada y atacando al zombi**_

_**La semilla recupero su brillo y volvió a ser humano….las sailor stars Ligths la miraron impresionadas**_

_**Hablen menos….y actúen mas…-dijo Júpiter de manera fría antes de desaparecer de un salto…las stars Ligths hicieron lo mismo después de ver como volvía a ser humano**_

_**Quienes eran ellas-dijo mercury**_

_**Parece que eran sailor scouts…-dijo rey**_

_**Pero sailor Júpiter…esa no era lita…-dijo mina**_

_**Que esta sucediendo…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**En la cafetería….**_

_**Serena…-dijeron amy, mina y rey**_

_**Que bueno que entraste al club de dibujo…-dijo mina**_

_**Déjame verlo…-dijo rey…sacándoselo de las manos…**_

_**Esta muy bien…-dijo amy**_

_**Gracias…creo que si lo ponemos quizás encontramos a lita…-dijo serena**_

_**Tienes…razón…-dijo mina**_

_**En el departamento de los kou…**_

_**Ya llegamos…-dijeron, yaten taiki y seiya**_

_**Que bueno…-dijo zhatura saliendo de la cocina con una fuente de algo que parecía sabroso…**_

_**Tú preparaste esto…-dijo yaten**_

_**Si…encontré una receta…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ya veo…bueno comamos….-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…-dijeron todos**_

_**Como te fue hoy…oí que tuviste un interesante partido zhatura…-dijo seiya mirándola**_

_**Si…logre entrar al club de tenis…-dijo zhatura feliz**_

_**Que bien…felicidades…-dijo taiki**_

_**Ella realmente lo hace muy bien…-dijo yaten**_

_**No es para tanto…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Como que no ganaste 6 a 0…-dijo yaten**_

_**Enserio…-dijo seiya impresionado**_

_**Si-dijo zhatura**_

_**Entonces lamento no haber ido a verlo…-dijo taiki**_

_**No te preocupes ya habrá otra oportunidad…-dijo zhatura sonriente, se sentía muy feliz con ellos…**_

_**Si es cierto…-dijo seiya**_

_**Claro…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Esto esta delicioso…-dijo yaten**_

_**Gracias…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bueno…es hora de dormir…-dijo seiya **_

_**Zhatura adelántate así se arreglan…-dijo taiki**_

_**Gracias taiki…-dijo ella para después darle un beso a yaten y taiki…después salio rumbo a donde seiya se había ido después de ver las intenciones de ella…**_

_**Habitación**_

_**Al llegar a la habitación, seiya estaba cambiándose…estaba sin camisa…**_

_**Puedo pasar-dijo zhatura**_

_**Por supuesto…también es tu cuarto…-dijo el sonriendo**_

_**Esta bien, ella tomo su camisón y se fue a cambiar al baño…**_

_**Cuando regreso lo encontró recostado en la cama…viendo hacia la ventana…**_

_**Te gustan las estrellas por lo que veo…-dijo ella entrando con un camisón algo corto, el la miro fijamente…que era esa sensación….**_

_**Si…me apasionan de verdad…-dijo seiya**_

_**A mi también…me encanta verlas…son muy hermosas…-dijo zhatura acostándose junto a el, se acostó mirándolo en la almohada…**_

_**Y para mi no hay un beso…-pregunto pícaro**_

_**Claro-dijo zhatura, se acerco a el…y le dio un beso muy cerca de la boca…**_

_**Sabes…eh escuchado tus canciones….son hermosas y transmiten un mensaje….a quien buscan…-dijo zhatura, seiya se vio impresionado…**_

_**Mas adelante te diré…-dijo mientras le sonreía….y le indicaba que durmiera…**_

_**Esa noche ambos durmieron frente a frente….y amanecieron muy abrazados con la cabeza de ella en su pecho….**_

_**Fin capitulo 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3 **_

_**La ambición de mina…**_

_**Escuela juuban**_

_**Las clases habían terminado…**_

_**Zhatura se fue al club de tenis con yaten y taiki…mientras seiya fue llamado por mina…**_

_**Solo será por un momento no te preocupes….-dijo mina mientras entraban a una zona de árboles en el patio de la escuela, seiya iba con ella-serena estas lista…-dijo mina hablando por el comunicador de su muñeca**_

_**De verdad vas a hacerlo…no crees que es un poco arriesgado…-dijo serena a través de comunicador…**_

_**Es muy tarde para arrepentirse…te lo encargo serena…-dijo mina mientras seiya la alcanzaba…**_

_**Aquí esta bien…no lo crees…bueno…y que quieres decirme…-dijo seiya**_

_**Hay….mi ojo…creo que se me metió una basura al ojo…-dijo mina bajando su rostro y llevándose la mano al ojo….seiya se acerco para ver que tenia…pero en cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella…serena empezó a sacar fotos…**_

_**Mina es toda una experta….-dijo mientras seguía sacando fotos, sin darse cuenta….se fue acercando mas a ellos…**_

_**Hmmm parece que se van a dar un beso….esto es genial…-dijo serena mientras se seguía acercando en ese momento seiya la miro…**_

_**Que estas haciendo cabeza de bombón….-dijo seiya acercándose a ella**_

_**Eh…-dijo serena**_

_**Bueno no importa….debo irme…le dije a zhatu que iría ver su partido hoy…-dijo seiya volteándose para irse…**_

_**Zhatu…acaso es tu novia…-dijo mina**_

_**Novia…no…pero ahora que lo dices…no es mala idea…ella es muy dulce y hermosa…-dijo seiya**_

_**Bueno…ya….vete…-dijo serena**_

_**Celosa…-dijo seiya**_

_**No…puesto no existe nadie más hermosa que yo…-dijo serena, seiya rió estrepitosamente**_

_**Si tú…con razón eres tan extraña…-dijo seiya mientras se iba riendo…**_

_**Hmmm….me las pagara….-dijo serena**_

_**En el café-**_

_**Esas son las fotos que sacaste….-dijo rey**_

_**Si son espantosas…-dijo serena**_

_**Podemos ver claramente que las tomaste con mucho entusiasmo pero desencuadradas…-dijo amy**_

_**Pero eso si…mina es muy astuta para estas cosas…venderá esta fotografía al periódico y saldrá en primera plana donde diga "hemos visto a la novia de seiya…el integrante de three Ligths…"-dijo rey**_

_**Si…si tienes razón…por que hace poco se saco una fotografía con yaten dándole de su almuerzo…y también podría decir la novia de yaten-dijo serena**_

_**Que dijiste….le dio de comer a mi yaten….-dijo rey**_

_**Pero eso no es todo por que mina también se tomo una fotografía con taiki mientras estudiaban juntos-dijo serena**_

_**Hay….como se atreve….-salto amy levantándose de su asiento**_

_**Tal vez lo este haciendo al azar no creen…-dijo rey**_

_**Pero me pregunto…-dijo serena**_

_**Quien es el predilecto…-dijo rey**_

_**De mina-dijo amy**_

_**Hola…-dijo mina entrando por la puerta del café**_

_**Quien es-exigieron las tres, minas las miro extrañada**_

_**De que hablan-dijo mina**_

_**Estábamos viendo las fotografías que te tomaron…nos puedes decir quien te gusta del grupo three Ligths…-dijo rey mina se sentó tranquilamente en el Lugar donde estaba serena…**_

_**Ah…eso….eh decidido dejar ese plan tan absurdo y mejor pondré en marcha un plan mas realista…-dijo mina**_

_**Que…-dijeron serena, amy y rey**_

_**Yo la gran mina aino me convertiré en la acompañante del famoso grupo three Ligths-dijo mina en una gran pose…**_

_**Hay cielos…ya es demasiado tarde…como three Ligths me esta esperando me tengo que ir…-dijo mina saliendo dispara como rayo de la cafetería…**_

_**Desde cuando decidió ser su acompañante-dijo rey**_

_**Debemos llamarle la atención…por cierto donde esta serena….-dijo amy**_

_**Debió salir detrás de ella-dijo rey**_

_**En el club de tenis…**_

_**El partido estaba emocionante…seiya llego justo para el inicio…**_

_**Servicio para zhatura…-dijo la entrenadora, zhatura y la capitana se debatían en un partido…**_

_**Vaya…esto esta emocionante…-dijo la capitana que sudaba**_

_**Ella es muy buena…su resistencia física es increíble, tiene una velocidad que nunca había visto…y sus técnicas son genuinas…es un has en el tenis….-dijo taiki asombrado**_

_**Ya lo creo –dijo seiya igual de impresionado….quien sacada una que otra foto de ella jugando…**_

_**Zhatura hizo un saque que la capitana a duras penas pudo devolver…rápidamente la devolvió dejándola fuera del alcance de la agitada contrincante…volvió a sacar…y la capitana le lanzo un globo….zhatura corrió hacia la pelota levanto la raqueta sobre su cabeza y salto lo mas alto que pudo…después golpeo la pelota con toda su fuerza, la pelota quedo incrustada en el piso…mientras seiya creyó ver la figura de sailor Júpiter en ella…pero desvió la idea era imposible…**_

_**Set y partido….gana zhatura…-dijo la entrenadora, zhatura fue a cambiarse…**_

_**Estuvo genial…-dijo yaten**_

_**Si…es muy buena…-dijo seiya**_

_**Bueno nos vamos…-dijo zhatura llegando hacia ellos**_

_**Si…vamos…-dijo taiki…**_

_**Departamento de seiya, yaten y taiki**_

_**Taiki, yaten y seiya hablaban…mientras zhatura leía unos libros en el cuarto que compartía con seiya…**_

_**Ustedes creen que de verdad la encontraremos…nosotros necesitamos su ayuda…-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…las encontraremos a las dos…es por eso que nos dedicamos a cantar en los escenarios…-dijo seiya**_

_**Si cantamos…estoy seguro que se darán cuenta de quienes somos nosotros…necesitamos trabajar mas o no…-dijo yaten, taiki solo cerro los ojos**_

_**Televisora vía Láctea-**_

_**Aian Mouse miraba una revista buscando victimas…hasta que encontró a una reportera…**_

_**Una vos se escucho en un parlante…**_

_**Señorita netsu…el jefe la esta llamando…-dijo una vos**_

_**Aian Mouse se reunió frente a galaxia…**_

_**Me llamaba señora galaxia…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Bueno…y ya elegiste a la siguiente victima…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Por supuesto ya tengo en la mira a la próxima estrella señora galaxia…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Ya veo…entonces consigue la verdadera semilla estelar para apoderarnos de la vía Láctea…-dijo galaxia empuñando una de sus manos…**_

_**Si...-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Estudio de three Ligths**_

_**En el Estudio de los three Ligths, yaten taiki y seiya estaban haciendo ejercicios de solfeo, mina y serena los observaban…**_

_**Mina que están haciendo…-dijo serena**_

_**Están solfeando…-dijo una vos detrás de ellos…**_

_**Ellas voltearon y vieron a una chica con uniforme escolar de cabello rojo peinado en dos coletas…**_

_**Y tú quien eres…-dijo mina**_

_**Es zhatura…-dijo serena**_

_**Tú eres zhatura…-dijo mina**_

_**Si…por que…-dijo zhatura extrañada**_

_**Te pareces a mí…-dijo serena**_

_**Eh…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Es cierto….-dijo mina mirando a serena y después a zhatura**_

_**No lo creo….tu eres rubia…yo soy pelirroja…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si bueno…y aparté tienes ojos verdes…-dijo serena mirándola bien**_

_**Bueno…pero que haces aquí….eres admiradora…no puedes estar aquí…-dijo mina, zhatura iba a contestar pero un flash de fotos se lo impidió, las tres miraron a un lado, una chica les sacaba fotos a los chicos mientras solfeaban…**_

_**No puedes tomar fotografías sin permiso…-dijo mina acercándose**_

_**Shhhh….estorbas…-dijo la fotógrafa…mientras seguía sacando fotografías**_

_**Pero que le pasa…-dijo mina frunciendo una ceja**_

_**Bien…me retiro…-dijo después de un rato….**_

_**Seiya yaten y taiki vieron a las tres chicas, dos de ellas eran del colegio pero la otra era zhatura…**_

_**Y bien…-dijo mina, seiya salio disparado viendo la cara de zhatura de confusión…**_

_**Basta…-dijo seiya**_

_**Seiya…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que pasa aquí-dijo yaten**_

_**Quien es ella…-dijo mina**_

_**Ella vive con nosotros…es amiga nuestra.-dijo seiya**_

_**Que….-dijo mina**_

_**Si…iba a explicártelo pero no me dejaste hablar…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bueno vamonos…-dijo yaten**_

_**Si…-dijeron ellos y se fueron…tenia que ir a firmar autógrafos…**_

_**Vengan si quieren…-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…-dijo mina y salio detrás de ellos…**_

_**La firma de autógrafos era densa y extenuante…zhatura y serena miraban a un lado...Mientras mina entregaba autógrafos ya firmados y los chicos firmaban personalmente…la fotógrafa anterior sacaba fotos…hasta que vio a mina, se bajo de su escalera…y la saco de al lado de ellos…**_

_**Hay…me dolió…pero si eres…tu…-dijo mina**_

_**Yo no estoy jugando…-dijo la fotógrafa…y luego se fue a sacar más fotos **_

_**Pero quien demonios es…que chica tan engreída…-dijo mina**_

_**Tiempo después…**_

_**Buen trabajo chicos…-dijo mina mientras se abría la puerta de la habitación y por ella**_

_**Entraban un yaten bostezando…el cual fue fotografiado….junto a seiya y taiki, zhatura los esperaba en el departamento…**_

_**Eh…-dijeron los tres al sentir el flash**_

_**Esta ves mi trabajo consiste en sacar el verdadero rostro de three Ligths espero que seamos buenos amigos…mi nombre es saki sabaqui…-dijo la fotógrafa**_

_**Me han hablado sobre ti…mucho gusto…-dijo taiki acercándose a ella y estrechando su mano, pero yaten se interpuso…**_

_**Escúchame bien…aunque tu trabajo sea mostrar nuestro verdadero rostro…no tienes por que tomarme una foto bostezando…-dijo yaten-préstame tu cámara…-dijo prácticamente quitándosela de las manos y sacando el rollo**_

_**Asi quédate no te muevas…te ves muy guapo cuando estas enfadado…-dijo la fotógrafa…**_

_**Oíste mina…esa chica es fotógrafa…-dijo serena**_

_**Hay pues esto no me agrada nada…-dijo mina**_

_**Bueno…vamonos….yo solo quiero comer…-dijo seiya**_

_**Si vamos…-dijo taiki, mientras salían arrastrando aun enojadísimo yaten**_

_**En el departamento**_

_**Al llegar al departamento, zhatura los esperaba con la comida servida…**_

_**Que bueno que llegan creí que se iba a enfriar…pero llegaron justo…-dijo zhatura recibiéndolos con una sonrisa…**_

_**Zhatu…que bueno…moría de hambre…-dijo seiya**_

_**Zhatu…-pregunto taiki**_

_**Algún problema…-dijo seiya**_

_**No ninguno…-dijo taiki sonriendo**_

_**Empezaron a cenar silenciosamente**_

_**Chicos…yo…pienso que no iré más con ustedes a su estudio…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que…por que…-dijo yaten**_

_**Es que lo de hoy…esa chica prácticamente me sacaba de ahí…-dijo zhatura**_

_**No debes preocuparte…ella no sabia…-dijo seiya**_

_**Pero y si aparecen otras…o algunas de sus admiradoras…querrían matarme…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Cualquiera de ellas daría cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar…-dijo taiki**_

_**Es cierto…-dijo yaten**_

_**Pero…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Pero nada…tu vienes con nosotros…-dijo seiya dando por terminada la conversación…**_

_**Si me disculpan…no me siento bien…quisiera irme a dormir…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Claro…ve…-dijeron ellos**_

_**Yo voy con ella…-dijo seiya levantándose después de terminar de comer…**_

_**Si-dijeron ambos levantando la mesa y preparándose para ir a dormir…**_

_**Seiya entro en su cuarto y la encontró sentada en la cama, apretando las sabanas entre sus manos, se cambio y luego se acostó junto a ella, tomo sus manos e hizo que lo mirara…**_

_**Que pasa….-dijo seiya**_

_**Es que estoy sintiéndome mal seiya…siento que hacen demasiado por mi…siento que no debo estar aquí…tengo miedo….-dijo zhatura derramando lagrimas mientras lo miraba…**_

_**Miedo a que…-dijo seiya**_

_**A enamorarme de alguno de ustedes y que después…se vayan…es un presentimiento que tengo desde hoy…cuando desperté…pero tengo mas miedo por ti…no se me siento tan bien contigo que…yo…no…-dijo zhatura mirándolo con lagrimas En sus mejillas…**_

_**Shhhh….toda va a estar bien…nunca voy a dejarte…-dijo seiya abrazándola mientras la tranquilizaba…el también tenia ese miedo por que estaba sintiendo igual…**_

_**Después de unos minutos ella se tranquilizo y se dispusieron a dormir…**_

_**Al otro día…**_

_**Los chicos estaban haciendo una publicidad sobre un jugo de frutas…**_

_**Que es eso….se ve asqueroso…-dijo serena**_

_**Jugo de verduras…-dijo mina**_

_**Y es asqueroso…-dijo zhatura junto a ellas…ahora que había entablado conversación con ellas…se llevaban bien…**_

_**Comencemos a grabar-dijo el director, seiya yaten y taiki chocaron copas…y se tomaron el jugo…**_

_**Nosotros también lo bebemos…-dijeron los tres**_

_**Corte-dijo el director- ahora lo tomaremos de otro ángulo, señoritas mas jugo…**_

_**Si…-dijo mina mientras traía en una bandeja**_

_**Veamos se tomaron 5 con este…me pregunto si sabe…bien…-dijo serena**_

_**No…no lo hagas…-dijo zhatura pero fue demasiado tarde…serena ya lo había tomado y tenia una mueca de asco en su rostro-que horror**_

_**Vamos chicos-dijo mina muy animada**_

_**Comencemos a grabar ahora…-dijo el director**_

_**Por que se lo toman sin hacer cara…-dijo serena**_

_**Que tonta eres…no importa que momento sea…un famoso tiene que sonreír siempre frente a la cámara…el mundo de la fama es muy agotador…-dijo mina**_

_**Vaya que lo es dímelo a mi…siempre llegan muertos-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si…si...si-dijo mina**_

_**Tienes toda la razón….quieres ser una artista profesional o no…-dijo la fotógrafa**_

_**Así es por que-dijo mina**_

_**Si es asi muy pronto lo entenderás….-dijo la fotógrafa para después irse**_

_**Por que toma esa actitud…-dijo serena ante la mirada de zhatura y mina**_

_**Sailor aian Mouse miro a la fotógrafa salir de allí y la siguió**_

_**En él estudio de fotografía**_

_**Seiya…inclínate un poco mas…taiki voltea hacia el frente…eso es no se muevan…-dijo la fotógrafa…los flash no se hicieron esperar…**_

_**Cuando me encuentro en este ambiente me hace pensar que mi verdadera vocación es ser una estrella…-dijo mina**_

_**Tengo hambre…cuando vamos a comer…-dijo serena**_

_**Por si no sabias…los artistas no comen nada hasta que no terminen con su trabajo-dijo mina**_

_**Yo no podría soportar tanto…mejor iré a comprar algo…-dijo serena saliendo de allí**_

_**Las fotos seguían sacándose…justo cuando la batería de la cámara se acabo…la fotógrafa se agacho a buscar otra…**_

_**Bueno ya hemos terminado con la sesión de fotografía…esto fue todo por el día de hoy…los felicito muchachos**_

_**Buen trabajo…-dijo una vos mientras se apagaba una luz…**_

_**Mina…les entrego paños a los tres…**_

_**Gracias…-dijo taiki**_

_**Gracias…-dijo seiya**_

_**Tengo mucha hambre…-dijo yaten**_

_**Oh…entonces que les parece si vamos a algún lado a comer algo…-dijo mina **_

_**Que buena idea…-dijo seiya**_

_**Muy bien vamos…-dijo mina dando un saltito…**_

_**Pero…-dijo taiki**_

_**Que pasa…-dijo yaten**_

_**Zhatu…-dijo alarmado seiya**_

_**Eh que con ella…-dijo mina**_

_**Dije que pasaría por ella…-dijo seiya**_

_**Oh…seiya tonto no le dijiste que teníamos una sesión de fotografía…-dijo yaten**_

_**No…me olvide…-dijo seiya sonriendo como tonto**_

_**Oh…no…imagínate como debe estar…-dijo taiki**_

_**Hay si…iré a verla…-dijo saliendo disparado…mientras salían detrás de el…**_

_**Esperen…-dijo la fotógrafa…ellos pararon…**_

_**No ahora…-dijo seiya maldiciendo por lo bajo**_

_**Podrían quedarse un poco mas por favor…todo esta manchando a la perfección…déjenme tomar las fotografías que sean necesarias si-dijo la fotógrafa…mina salio enfadada delante de ellos…**_

_**Pero ya es tarde…ya termino…-dijo mina**_

_**Entiende…esto no es una escuela…no tienes que irte solo por que ya toco la campana…-dijo la fotógrafa…**_

_**Todos se esforzaron mucho sin comer nada…yo creo que ya es demasiado…-dijo mina**_

_**Es que quiero tomar las mejores fotografías…-dijo la fotógrafa…seiya, yaten y taiki miraban muy serios…**_

_**Mas vale…que sirvan…-dijo seiya murmurando mientras empuñaba sus manos…por dejar esperando a zhatura…**_

_**No quiero ser grosera contigo pero tu eres la culpable de que no puedas tomarlas bien…-dijo mina enojada…yaten se le acerco y toco su hombro…**_

_**Oye…no podrías callarte por un momento…-dijo yaten**_

_**Pero es que…-dijo mina**_

_**Esta bien…-dijo yaten pasando al lado de ella**_

_**Toma todas las fotografías que quieras…pero…-dijo seiya pasando junto a ella**_

_**La condición es que tomes las mejores…de acuerdo…-dijo taiki de igual modo**_

_**Confíen en mí…-dijo la fotógrafa**_

_**Pero yo…termino la sesión de fotografía y todos tienen hambre y aparte zhatura…-dijo mina**_

_**No te preocupes…ella entenderá…aparte nosotros somos artistas profesionales-dijo seiya**_

_**Son artistas profesionales…un profesional tiene que sacrificarse tanto…-pensó mina**_

_**Nosotros siempre estamos entre la espada y la pared tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para obtener los mejores resultados…no dejamos de trabajar por que estamos cansados o por que tenemos hambre…nuestro oficio es muy duro…-dijo la fotógrafa**_

_**Muy bien...hagámoslo de nuevo…-dijo un hombre prendiendo una luz mientras seiya yaten y taiki eran preparados para las fotos…**_

_**No puedes quedarte sentada esperando a que tus ilusiones se hagan realidad…sabes el mundo no es color de rosa…tu misma lo dijiste…la vida de un profesional es muy difícil…-dijo la fotógrafa**_

_**Ya todo esta listo…-dijo el iluminista**_

_**Si…nunca te des por vencida…bueno hagámoslo bien chicos-dijo la fotógrafa alejándose…mina sonrió- seiya enderézate por favor…taiki saca el pecho…así muy bien…-dijo la fotógrafa mientras comenzaban los flashes...**_

_**Ella es una profesional...igual que ellos….-pensó -mina nunca serás una cantante si sigues tomándote todo a la ligera…- dijo mina sonriendo**_

_**Hasta mañana…-dijo la fotógrafa saliendo y despidiéndose mientras cerraba la puerta del edificio…**_

_**Calle**_

_**Fue hacia una maquina de refrescos…y saco una soda…estaba bebiendo cuando escucho una vos**_

_**Saki tabashi…no cabe duda que eres una de las mejores fotógrafas del mundo del espectáculo…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Quien es…-dijo saki**_

_**Admiro la manera de cómo sacas tus hermosas fotografías…disculpa pero me podrías tomar algunas-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Yo solo tomo fotografías mientras estoy trabajando…-dijo saki**_

_**Fue una broma...yo no quiero que me sakes fotografías…solo quiero tu resplandeciente semilla estelar…-dijo aian Mouse mostrando su traje de sailor…**_

_**Ahhh…-dijo asustada mientras soltaba su refresco…**_

_**Mina salía del edificio…**_

_**Vaya donde se habrá metido serena…se abra ido su casa…-dijo cerrando la puerta para buscarla dentro…cuando hoyo un grupo…**_

_**Ah….-grito saki, mina salio corriendo para ver como aian Mouse le disparaba dos ases de luces amarillas y estos la rodeaban para después quedar en su cuerpo y que una luz dorada la rodee…de su pecho emergió una flor amarilla de donde salio una pequeña semilla blanca con un centro de luz…**_

_**Saki…ha sido atacada…-dijo mina para después esconderse y transformarse…-por el poder del cristal de Venus…transformación…**_

_**Aian Mouse se acerco a ver su semilla estelar…**_

_**Ah….otra vez volví a fallar…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Espera….no escaparas…-dijo Venus…aian Mouse la miro desafiante…**_

_**Serena que venia comiéndose unos bocadillos vio el enfrentamiento que había empezado entre ambas…**_

_**Eternal sailor moon….transformación….-dijo serena transformándose en sailor moon**_

_**Sailor Venus….beso de amor y belleza de Venus…-dijo Venus atacando a aian Mouse, pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente**_

_**Oh…pudo esquivarlo…-dijo Venus sorprendida…**_

_**Vaya…a quien querías pegarle niña tontita…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**La tontita eres tu….-dijo una vos detrás de aian Mouse, esta volteo y vio a sailor moon**_

_**A donde fuiste sin avisarme….-dijo vinus**_

_**Jajja…perdóname…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**No permitiré que ataques a saki quien me enseño como es el mundo de los profesionales….ahora veras…soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza…soy sailor vinus…-dijo Venus**_

_**Y yo soy una sailor scout que después de haber comido a recuperado su poder…soy sailor moon…y te castigare en el nombre de la luna….-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Entonces…niñas tontas…les dejare algo realmente difícil….sailor…guekiya…acaba con estas niñas inmediatamente…-dijo aian Mouse, inmediatamente saki empezó a transformarse en zombi…-bueno mi trabajo termino por hoy…adiós…-dijo aian Mouse mientras desaparecía en la cabina de teléfono…**_

_**El zombi se dio a conocer…y empezó a atacarlas con una súper cámara fotográfica…**_

_**No sigas por favor…-dijo Venus, pero el zombi la ataco y esta cayo al suelo, rápidamente sailor moon fue a ayudarla…**_

_**Sailor Venus…-dijo sailor moon preocupada…en ese momento se oyeron los chasquidos de las stars Ligths…**_

_**Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche….-dijo healer**_

_**Y también por la atmósfera de este planeta…-dijo maker**_

_**Somos tres estrellas fugaces…-dijo figther**_

_**Quienes son…-dijo el zombi**_

_**Sailor star figther…-dijo figther**_

_**Sailor star maker…-dijo maker**_

_**Sailor star healer…-dijo healer**_

_**Las sailors stars Ligths han llegado…-dijeron las tres, el zombi las ataco…**_

_**Oh…-dijo healer**_

_**Centella….relampagueante….-dijo la vos de Júpiter desde algún lugar de la calle….**_

_**Ah…..quien eres….-dijo el zombi levantándose tambaleante…**_

_**Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter…el planeta de las fuertes tempestades….soy la máxima stars….soy eternal sailor Júpiter….-dijo Júpiter saliendo de la oscuridad del pacillo…**_

_**Infierno…estelar de healer…-dijo healer, el zombi cayó rendido mientras desprendía humo de su cuerpo…**_

_**Hazlo ahora sailor moon….vamos…apúrate niña….-dijo Júpiter…**_

_**Si…-dijo sailor moon….-dulce sueños de las sailor scouts….**_

_**La semilla se purifico…y regreso a su dueña…saki callo sentada contra el distribuidor de bebidas…**_

_**Nos estaremos viendo…-dijo Júpiter antes de escabullirse en el Pacillo oscuro…**_

_**Espera…-dijo sailor moon corriendo hacia allí pero al llegar no vio a nadie…**_

_**Que bueno…-dijo vinus al ver a saki bien, sailor moon miro a las stars Ligths quienes dieron un salto y subieron a un techo…y después desaparecieron después de verla….**_

_**Ustedes…están de nuestra parte….o a lo mejor…..además…quien eres eternal sailor jupiter…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Ella no puede ser lita…-dijo mina…quien se había destransformado….**_

_**Eh…-dijo serena que también de destransformo**_

_**Esa mujer que dice ser sailor jupiter es demasiado fuerte para ser lita…-dijo mina**_

_**Creo que tienes razón…-dijo serena**_

_**Bueno…ya es hora de irnos…-dijo mina**_

_**Si…vamos…-dijo serena para después ambas empezar a caminar…**_

_**Club de tenis**_

_**Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente…**_

_**Donde estoy….-dijo sentándose en el suelo…no recordaba nada…solo había salido de las practicas a esperar a seiya…estuvo mucho tiempo esperándolo….mucho…cuando de pronto vio una luz amarilla a lo lejos…y después no recordaba nada….se paro con una profunda tristeza…a pesar de que no recordaba que había hecho desde que vio esa luz…pero lo que mas triste la ponía era que el no había llegado…se apoyo contra la red que rodeaba las canchas…era de noche….hacia mas de 6 horas que estaba esperando….hoyo pasos cerca…al parecer venia corriendo…**_

_**Ella levanto la vista…vio a un agitado seiya, que se acercaba corriendo…**_

_**Zhatura….lo siento…perdóname…-dijo seiya**_

_**Por que…-dijo zhatura mirándolo fríamente**_

_**No me mires así…por favor….no soporto que me mires así…-dijo seiya, ella sonrió y hablando su mirada…el sonrió**_

_**Que paso…si no llegaste es por que ocurrió algo…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Tuvimos sesión de fotos…-dijo seiya**_

_**Oh…tu carrera profesional es muy importante…si quieres encontrar a esa persona…no es cierto…-dijo zhatura, el la miro extrañado**_

_**Como lo sabes…-dijo seiya**_

_**Ya te lo eh dicho…eh escuchado sus canciones…pero tu no me has dicho a quien buscan…-dijo zhatura…**_

_**Bueno…-dijo seiya sin saber que decir**_

_**Sino quieres decírmelo…no te obligare….-dijo zhatura**_

_**Gracias…-dijo seiya**_

_**Bueno…vamos…y por favor que no vuelva a suceder-dijo zhatura abrazándose a si misma por el frió de la noche…el la abrazo mientras caminaban…**_

_**Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder…-dijo seiya mientras caminaban…**_

_**Al otro día…**_

_**En la cafetería…**_

_**Me pregunto si el plan de mina esta marchando a la perfección…ya que no la hemos visto…-dijo amy**_

_**No lo creo por que ni siquiera tienen tiempo para comer…-dijo serena**_

_**Para comer…-dijo rey**_

_**Bueno…no durante la sesión….-dijo serena**_

_**Hola chicas…que bueno que están reunidas-dijo mina sentándose en el lugar de serena…**_

_**Oye ese jugo es mió…-dijo serena viendo como mina se lo toma**_

_**Audiciones para ser estrellas…-dijo amy**_

_**Mina que tienes planeado hacer…-dijo rey**_

_**Estaba pensando que si me quedaba como acompañante del grupo three Ligths no llegaría a ninguna parte…además ellos ya tienen una acompañante…-dijo mina**_

_**Enserio quien…-dijo amy**_

_**Zhatura…es esa chica pelirroja…-dijo mina**_

_**Si es muy simpática…y muy linda…-dijo serena**_

_**Entonces…decidí hacer una audición…para convertirme en una profesional…-dijo mina**_

_**Entonces…no te has dado por vencida verdad…-dijo serena**_

_**Por su puesto que no…bueno nos vemos…es hora de irse-dijo mina mientras salía de allí…**_

Fin capitulo 3.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**La verdadera identidad de sailor star figther y la amistad de seiya y zhatura**_

_**5, 6, 7, 8,9…vamos den su mejor esfuerzo….a la derecha…a la derecha…atrás…adelante…cambien de pie….-decía el entrenador del ensayo para el musical de una directora famosa…**_

_**Corte…corte….seiya vuelve a repetir esa parte-dijo la directora**_

_**Otra vez yo…y ahora que fue lo que hice mal…-dijo seiya**_

_**Todo!!!-dijo la directora…seiya levanto el rostro mirándola con el cejo fruncido…**_

_**Zhatura observaba…desde la pared…**_

_**Al otro día en la escuela**_

_**Los alumnos se encontraban en examen de matemáticas…y como siempre serena tenia problemas aunque al parecer no era la única…**_

_**Mi querido darien….en estos momentos me encuentro en el problema mas grande d e mi vida…-pensó serena para sus adentros…su nerviosismo iba en aumento cuando noto que **_

_**Seiya no estaba en mejores condiciones…-parece que el también tiene problemas…**_

_**Pero seiya no estaba prestando atención al examen….**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Te lo advierto…si no haces tu mejor esfuerzo…no podrás formar parte de esta obra musical…seiya-dijo la directora**_

_**Que fue lo que dijiste…-dijo seiya**_

_**Vamos…vamos…una ves mas…-dijo la directora**_

_**Fin flash back**_

_**Golpeo con su puño la mesa, se levanto y dio un grito, zhatura le miro conmovida y preocupada…sabia que le preocupaba pero el debía ponerse al día…**_

_**Maldición…-grito frente a toda la clase…para después hincarse en su pupitre…la miradas de yaten y taiki se vieron graciosas...Hasta que zhatura los reprocho con la mirada, ambos bajaron su miradas a sus exámenes y siguieron con sus exámenes…zhatura lo miro….estaba preocupada…muy preocupada…**_

_**La campana toco poco después….**_

_**Seguro que me voy a extraordinario…amiga mina…-dijo serena con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se tomaban de las manos…**_

_**No te preocupes tenemos otra oportunidad serena-dijo mina**_

_**Nosotras tenemos las mismas dificultades…-dijo serena**_

_**Siempre estaremos en las buenas y en las malas…-dijo mina**_

_**Muchachas…pueden reprobar el año…-dijo amy**_

_**Reprobarlo…-dijeron serena y mina**_

_**Bueno…quizás sea bueno para ustedes estar un año sin estudiar nada…-dijo amy**_

_**Amy…-dijeron las dos**_

_**Ya me colmo la paciencia…¡¡¡¡estoy arto!!! Les aseguro que no a de tener amigos…por amargada-se escucho la vos de seiya a lo lejos mientras caminaba junto a yaten, taiki y zhatura**_

_**Seguro que también te vas a extraordinario…-dijo serena, ellos se pararon…frente a ellos**_

_**Extraordinario…que es eso…-dijo seiya**_

_**Lo que pasa es que seiya…esta a punto de explotar…durante los ensayos de la obra musical-dijo yaten**_

_**Obra musical…-dijo mina**_

_**Obra musical...eso es fantástico-dijo serena preguntando a mina**_

_**Por su puesto por que cantas…y bailas…también tienes que actuar…para ser mas precisa es como si tuvieras que aprenderte todo el vocabulario de un año completo…increíble eres todo un prodigio-dijo mina**_

_**No es algo fuera de este mundo…solo tienes que aprender tu parte…-dijo seiya con los ojos cerrados y algo sonrojado**_

_**Oye señor "solo tienes que aprender tu parte"…por que te sonrojas eh…o acaso te gusto lo que te dijo…-dijo zhatura haciéndole una broma mientras achicaba aun mas sus pequeños ojos verdes brillantes…**_

_**Pero aquí dicen que no puedes aprender lo que viene en un examen…-dijo serena mientras los demás cuchicheaban entre ellos…**_

_**Se saco un 1.6…-dijo mina**_

_**Jajja-rió zhatura con ganas**_

_**Oigan ustedes…ese es mi examen….y tu no te rías…eres mi amiga...no mi enemiga…-dijo seiya a zhatura…quien seguía riendo…**_

_**Lo siento…seiya…es que realmente te ves gracioso cuando te enfadas…-dijo ella abrazándolo para que se calme…mientras los demás seguían cuchicheando…**_

_**Esa calificación pone en riesgo tu año escolar…-dijo mina**_

_**Podrías perder el año-dijo serena**_

_**Por culpa de esa obra musical…me saque esas calificaciones…-dijo seiya…mientras el y zhatura se acercan al grupo**_

_**Pero si vuelves a sacar esas malas calificaciones en los exámenes…-dijo amy**_

_**Seguramente reprobara el año…-dijo taiki**_

_**La única solución…es…reunirnos para estudiar en mi casa…-dijo rey apareciendo de la nada separando a las chicas de ellos…y seiya abrazando a zhatura…**_

_**Rey-dijo serena, zhatura al verla se separo un poco de seiya**_

_**De donde saliste…-dijo mina**_

_**Jajja…cuando mis amigas y yo estábamos en temporadas de exámenes…solíamos encontrarnos a estudiar en mi casa…-dijo rey**_

_**Eh...-dijo mina**_

_**Todas nos propusimos estudiar mucho para entrar en una buena preparatoria…-dijo rey**_

_**Y eso que tú no tuviste que dar examen de admisión…-dijo mina, como respuesta recibió un pisotón por parte de rey…**_

_**Hay….-dijo mina quejándose del dolor**_

_**Jejeje pero a partir del día de hoy mis amigas y yo empezaremos a estudiar en mi casa…por cierto no les gustaría acompañarnos muchachos…- dijo riendo reí…seiya, yaten, taiki y zhatura presentaban varias gotitas en la cabeza…**_

_**Lo sienten en verdad…pero deben ensayar para la obra chicas…a parte…yo les ayudare con los estudios…no se preocupen…-dijo zhatura mientras ellos retrocedían…**_

_**Pero quien te crees…se puede saber quien eres…que haces aquí…y por que estas pegada a seiya!!!-le grito rey, seiya inmediatamente frunció el ceño…detestaba que la trataran de esa forma…**_

_**Ya cállate….no la trates así….no eres nadie para gritarle…es mi acompañante…algún problema….-dijo seiya**_

_**Yo…lo siento….-dijo rey**_

_**Vamonos zhatu…-dijo seiya a una zhatura que había bajado la vista…la tomo de los hombros la volteo y camino con ella mientras la abrazaba…**_

_**No puedo creerlo…-dijo zhatura…mientras una lágrima escapaba por sus ojos verdes…**_

_**No te preocupes…nada paso…-dijo taiki tratando de reanimarla**_

_**Es una estupida-dijo yaten**_

_**Vamos a ensayar…-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…-dijo zhatura débilmente**_

_**Yo voy con ustedes…-dijo serena saliendo detrás de ellos**_

_**Yo también…-dijo mina saliendo detrás de ellos**_

_**Pero mina….no puedo creerlo…-dijo rey**_

_**Creo que yo también iré…-dijo amy saliendo detrás de ellos…**_

_**Espera amy…no me dejes sola-dijo rey saliendo detrás de ella**_

_**En el ensayo…**_

_**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,9 -marcaba los pasos el entrenador…**_

_**El ensayo se llevaba acabo…**_

_**Los chicos…se ven muy guapos bailando así…-dijo serena…quien junto a sus amigas miraban desde la puerta**_

_**Si…-dijo amy, mina y rey**_

_**Miren…es zhatura…-dijo amy**_

_**Se ve triste…-dijo serena **_

_**Si…no le debió gustar que la trataras asi rey…-dijo mina**_

_**Bueno...si...Pero yo no sabia que ella era zhatura…-dijo rey**_

_**Tienes que pedirle disculpas…-dijo serena**_

_**Pero…-dijo rey**_

_**Es lo mas indicado…ella no te hizo nada…-dijo serena**_

_**Esta bien…luego lo hago…-dijo rey**_

_**El ensayo termino…la directora camino en el lugar ante la mirada de zhatura…que miraba atentamente…**_

_**Seiya…vuelve a repetirlo desde el principio…-dijo la directora**_

_**Bueno…ahora que fue lo que hice mal…-dijo seiya**_

_**Ya te lo dije…todo…-dijo la directora**_

_**Por que no me dices en que estoy fallando…que fue lo que hice mal…-dijo seiya**_

_**Los que no pueden…es difícil que lo logren…tu forma de cantar…de bailar y también tu actuación…oops…-dijo la directora, zhatura ensancho lo ojos…como lo esperaba era eso…**_

_**Tu no sufres por que solo diriges…lo único que dices es que todo esta mal…-dijo seiya**_

_**Aunque te lo diga no lo entenderás…solo puedo decirte esto…ya les dije que tipo de canciones, de baile y de actuación es la que quiero para la obra musical…y si quieres que te diga algo solamente tengo una pregunta ¿de verdad eres un artista profesional?-dijo la directora**_

_**Que antipática…-dijo serena**_

_**No es eso…-dijo acercándose zhatura**_

_**Eh…-dijo serena mirando como a pesar de que estaba triste sonreía apoyando a los muchachos…**_

_**Zhatura…-dijo amy**_

_**Ella solo quiere que ellos den lo mejor de si…por eso los presiona…yaten y taiki lo hacen perfectamente…pero seiya…-dijo zhatura mirándolos…**_

_**Tu estas preocupada…-dijo amy**_

_**Mucho…-dijo zhatura…**_

_**Lo siento…-dijo rey**_

_**Eh…de que hablas…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Por como te trate…-dijo rey**_

_**No hay problema…tu no sabias…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Me perdonas…-dijo rey tendiéndole la mano**_

_**Claro…-dijo zhatura estrechando manos con ella…**_

_**Que es esta sensación…-pensó rey al sentir una fuerte presencia en ella…**_

_**Bueno….tomen un descanso…luego seguiremos-dijo la directora**_

_**Pasillo**_

_**Seiya golpeo la pared….**_

_**Maldita sea…-dijo seiya apoyando la frente contra la pared**_

_**Esa no es la forma seiya…-dijo zhatura tocando su hombro, el se volteo se abrazo a ella**_

_**Quien es esa mujer…-dijo mina**_

_**Eh…la señora akane…ella será la directora de la obra-dijo taiki**_

_**Me parece que le interesa mucho seiya…no lo deja en paz…-dijo yaten viendo como seiya seguía abrazado a zhatura…pero al oír esto…el se separo automáticamente de ella y lo miro con el seño fruncido…**_

_**Bromeas…siempre me esta molestando…siempre se esta quejando…solo quiere vengarse de mi…-dijo seiya**_

_**Pues si…te comprendo…siempre existe alguien con quien no te puedes llevar-dijo serena**_

_**Tienes toda la razón…es muy molesto estar junto a una niña llorona, descuidada y sobre todo muy extraña…-dijo rey**_

_**Oye…rey de quien estas hablando…-dijo serena**_

_**Oh…pues no lo se…de quien será…eh…-dijo rey, yaten parpadeaba y taiki reía por lo bajo…**_

_**Puedo ver que se llevan muy bien…por que siempre están peleando…-dijo taiki**_

_**Te equivocas…-dijeron ambas…de repente se ojo un golpe en la pared nuevamente**_

_**Esa mujer me odia…-dijo seiya**_

_**Seiya…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Hasta cuando van a ensayar…vuelvan inmediatamente-dijo akane desde lo alto de la escalera donde descansaban**_

_**Siempre es lo mismo-dijo seiya**_

_**Y también ustedes…-dijo akane**_

_**Se refiere a nosotras-dijo rey**_

_**Así es…quiero que se vayan por que los distraen…es ilógico que traigan esa clase de jovencitas a los ensayos…-dijo akane**_

_**Esa persona es…-pensó rey**_

_**Seiya…no me digas que eres un artista solo por que quieres estar rodeado de lindas chicas…o a lo mejor estoy en lo cierto…-dijo akane mientras se tomaba los anteojos que tapaban sus ojos…**_

_**Pero que dices…-dijo seiya, akane se saco los anteojos sorprendiendo a rey**_

_**Oh…hermana Ángela…-dijo rey**_

_**Señorita hino-dijo Ángela**_

_**Hermana…-dijo taiki**_

_**Ángela-dijo yaten mientras unos se miraban a otros…**_

_**Muy lejos de allí…**_

_**Sailor aian Mouse…leía una revista…**_

_**Un nuevo desafió para three Ligths… ellos participaran en una obra musical y la directora será Ángela akane…es la mejor directora de esta época pero nadie conoce su rostro ya que muy pocas personas del espectáculo…la conocen…mmm…con que…la directora que resulta ser todo un misterio…no estoy nada fascinada…pero parece que es toda una estrella-dijo aian Mouse, para después oír el sonido del teléfono…inmediatamente…lo busco y lo contesto…**_

_**Si habla netsu, así es ya elegí a la próxima estrella, ahora iré a hacerle la entrevista…no tardare mucho…-dijo aian Mouse colgando el teléfono para después guardarlo y salir de allí.**_

_**En el Colegio de rey.**_

_**Baja con cuidado hermana Ángela…-dijo una estudiante**_

_**Ya nos retiramos-dijo otra**_

_**Si…cuídense muchas chicas…-dijo Ángela volteando y mirándolas suavemente…para después caminar a la capilla…**_

_**Es cierto…es increíble...que la monja de la escuela de rey sea la directora de una obra musical…-dijo serena detrás de unos arbustos…seiya estaba junto ella escondido detrás de un árbol…**_

_**Ahora entiendo por que oculta su verdadera identidad…-dijo serena**_

_**En la iglesia**_

_**La hermana Ángela…estaba rezando…**_

_**Akane…-dijo la vos de seiya en lo alto…la hermana Ángela se volteo…**_

_**Eh…-dijo Ángela**_

_**Oye…acaso no eres directora…-dijo seiya en la puerta de la iglesia**_

_**Quiero participar en diferentes cosas…para después escoger cual será mi favorita y renunciar a las demás…de otra manera no lo haré…-dijo Ángela**_

_**A ese tipo de personas…se les llama desertores o me equivoco-dijo seiya**_

_**Solamente hago varias cosas por que me gusta…no serás tu el desertor-dijo Ángela, seiya frunció el ceño…**_

_**Claro que no…por que yo también hago lo que mas me gusta-dijo seiya**_

_**Lo dices enserio…-dijo frunciendo las cejas**_

_**Cerca de la iglesia**_

_**Zhatura llego hasta donde estaba serena…**_

_**Serena…-dijo zhatura junto a ella, ella volteo sorprendida a ver a zhatura**_

_**Zhatura…que haces aquí…-dijo serena**_

_**Es que me preocupa seiya…el se preocupa mucho por su carrera…le preocupa que su mensaje no sea escuchado…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Mensaje…de que hablas…-dijo serena**_

_**Si…supongo que con el tiempo el te lo dirá…-dijo zhatura caminando hacia la iglesia…**_

_**Espera…-dijo serena tratando de detenerla…pero por más que grito zhatura entro en la iglesia y contemplo la charla de seiya y Ángela…**_

_**Dentro de la iglesia**_

_**Tuve la oportunidad de ver su espectacular concierto-dijo Ángela**_

_**Muchas gracias-dijo seiya**_

_**Cuando vi su concierto me di cuenta de que ustedes quieren transmitir algo a trabes de sus canciones…desde su corazón…-dijo Ángela**_

_**Así es…queremos que dos personas del universo se den cuenta de nuestro mensaje siempre cantamos lo mas fuerte que podemos-pensó seiya**_

_**Su concierto fue excepcional…su resplandor se parecía al de una estrella-dijo Ángela**_

_**Ya veo…eres una mujer demasiado observadora…-dijo seiya**_

_**Y estoy segura que ella también-dijo Ángela**_

_**Que…-dijo seiya**_

_**Esa chica…zhatura…espera ver lo mismo que yo…-dijo Ángela**_

_**Enserio…-dijo seiya**_

_**Por su puesto…pero tu actuación…es espantosa…no sirves para el musical…solo estas fingiendo…-dijo Ángela**_

_**Que...-pensó seiya**_

_**Soy yo la que debería enfadarme…por que no me demuestran ese entusiasmo…acaso no quieren transmitir ese mensaje tan especial en mi obra musical…-dijo Ángela, seiya se vio totalmente sorprendido…**_

_**De todos modos no me resignare…tan fácilmente…insistiré hasta que me demuestres ese resplandor-dijo Ángela empezando a marchar hacia la salida…**_

_**Un momento…-dijo seiya, ella lo miro**_

_**No tendrás problemas si saben que eres directora…-dijo seiya**_

_**Jejeje…pues yo no tengo tantos problemas como un alumno que reprueba el examen…-dijo Ángela**_

_**Ángela…me alegra ver…que ambos decidieron hacerme caso…-dijo zhatura entrando**_

_**Que…-dijo seiya**_

_**Yo hable con ella…sabia que vendrías aquí…y le pedí que te escuchara…-dijo zhatura mirando a seiya**_

_**Esta joven…estaba muy preocupada por ti…y tus hermanos…sus sentimientos de amistad hacia ti son muy puros…por eso le hice caso…y te espere…-dijo Ángela**_

_**Seiya camino hacia ella, y le sonrió…**_

_**Vaya…te debo una…-dijo seiya a zhatura- por cierto…probablemente te odie por el resto de mi vida…-dijo seiya a Ángela**_

_**Eso no me molesta en lo mas mínimo…así le pondrás mas entusiasmo a tu trabajo…-dijo ella saliendo**_

_**Seiya…-dijo zhatura acercándose a el y abrazándolo**_

_**Gracias…en verdad te debo una…-dijo seiya correspondiendo su abrazo…**_

_**Bien…vamonos…serena…esta afuera…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Claro vamos…-dijo seiya…mientras ambos salían sonriendo**_

_**De regreso…**_

_**No entiendo nada…-dijo serena**_

_**Por que…-dijo seiya**_

_**A pesar de que te insulto varias veces…piensas ir a los ensayos como si nada hubiera ocurrido…estas loco-dijo serena**_

_**Si renuncio en este momento perderé no crees…-dijo seiya**_

_**No eres un sádico-dijo serena**_

_**Sádico…jajaja…-dijo zhatura riendo- eres muy graciosa**_

_**Oh…zhatura…-dijo serena**_

_**Bombón tu nunca entenderías….-dijo seiya, cuando zhatura lo escucho decir bombón, se detuvo…pudo sentir como algo dentro suyo comenzó a latir fuertemente**_

_**Eh…zhatu…que te pasa te encuentras bien…-dijo seiya yendo hasta ella**_

_**Si…solo me siento un poco mareada…es todo…-dijo zhatura…**_

_**Bueno…vamonos…-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…-dijo ella para seguir caminando**_

_**Por cierto…por que lo dices…-dijo serena**_

_**Debo practicar lo más que pueda…-pensó seiya- especialmente para ellas…**_

_**Dijiste algo-dijo serena deteniéndose detrás de el, el también se detuvo bastante cerca…**_

_**Oye bombón…tienes novio…-dijo seiya…**_

_**Oh…no…otra ves…-pensó zhatura mientras se llevaba la mano a su pecho…-que es esta opresión…**_

_**Claro…pero esta muy lejos de aquí…-dijo serena**_

_**Entonces…tengo una oportunidad…-dijo seiya, otra opresión…no daba mas….cayo de rodillas…no soportaba el dolor….seiya preocupadísimo se acerco a ella, quien se doblaba en el lugar…**_

_**Zhatura…-dijo seiya**_

_**Me duele…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Eh…-dijo serena**_

_**Me duele el pecho…-dijo zhatura…tratando de pararse con ayuda de seiya...pero su rostro estaba pálido y sudaba frió…**_

_**Nos vemos…debo llevarla a casa…-dijo seiya**_

_**Esperen…mañana es el examen…-dijo serena**_

_**Si ya lo se….-dijo seiya mientras ayudaba a zhatura que estaba comprimiendo lagrimas…-resiste…**_

_**No te preocupes por mi….debes ir a ensayar…seiya…-dijo zhatura entrecortadamente….**_

_**No…tú eres mas importante….somos amigos recuerdas…-dijo seiya**_

_**Pero…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Pero nada…tú estas primero…-dijo seiya mientras la tomaba en brazos…y salía corriendo hacia el departamento que no quedaba muy lejos…**_

_**En el departamento-**_

_**Se están tardando demasiado-dijo taiki**_

_**Habrá pasado algo-dijo yaten, en ese momento se abrió la puerta abruptamente, seiya entro como rayo, con zhatura en brazos…mientras esta se oprimía el pecho…**_

_**Seiya…-dijo taiki levantándose**_

_**Que ah pasado-dijo yaten**_

_**No se…le duele el pecho desde hoy…-dijo seiya**_

_**Veamos…-dijo yaten-oh…noo….**_

_**Que pasa…habla…-exigió seiya**_

_**Ellos están invocando su semilla estelar…quieren sacarla fuera de su cuerpo…-dijo yaten**_

_**Imposible…-dijo taiki**_

_**Miren…-dijo yaten, los tres vieron como todo el cuerpo de zhatura empezó a brillar…y la luz se concentraba en su pecho…-esta apunto de salir su semilla**_

_**No…-dijo seiya…y la tomo por los hombros con una mano mientras que con la otra tocaba el lugar de donde se concentraba la luz…al hacer esto todo regreso a la normalidad…y ella quedo dormida…**_

_**La llevare a descansar…-dijo seiya**_

_**Esta bien...ve a ensayar…-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…pero me avisan si ocurre algo…-dijo seiya yendo a su habitación con ella…en sus brazos…**_

_**Llego y la recostó en su cama…**_

_**Que es esto que siento por ti…tuve mucho miedo de que perdieras tu semilla estelar…acaso será…no, no puede ser…no puedo verla de esa manera…-dijo seiya al aire para después irse a ensayar…**_

_**En el ensayo**_

_**No íbamos a practicar arduamente…-dijo seiya apareciendo en el Salón de ensayos, despertando a akane**_

_**No tienes pensado estudiar par el examen-dijo akane**_

_**Si no entreno el mayor tiempo posible…no estaré satisfecho-dijo seiya**_

_**Si no lo haces bien te quitare el papel principal-dijo akane**_

_**Adelante…muéstrame a alguien que sea más profesional que yo…-dijo seiya**_

_**Jajajajaj-rieron juntos**_

_**El ensayo pronto comenzó…**_

_**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…-dirigía akane**_

_**Esa chica tenia razón…el va a lograrlo…-pensó akane**_

_**No hay por que preocuparme-dijo serena que veía desde la puerta**_

_**Estas equivocada serena si hay por que preocuparse…-dijo rey a sus espaldas…**_

_**Eh…-dijo rey volteando a verla**_

_**Que vas a hacer si repruebas el examen y también el año escolar…-dijo rey**_

_**Que…-dijo serena**_

_**No te preocupes por los demás…regresa inmediatamente a tu casa y ponte a estudiar…-dijo rey mientras la sacaba de allí de una oreja**_

_**Rey…espera…-dijo serena**_

_**Yo me haré cargo de seiya…-dijo rey**_

_**Rey suéltame déjame-dijo serena**_

_**Ya es demasiado tarde…que te parece si terminamos aquí por hoy…-dijo akane**_

_**No…todavía no…-dijo seiya, ella suspiro y fue a buscar dos bebidas…**_

_**Primer piso**_

_**Es un chico muy testarudo…-dijo akane**_

_**Bravo…fantástico…es usted toda una profesional…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Eh…-dijo akane**_

_**Sin duda alguna mi directora eres la mejor…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Eres admiradora del grupo three Ligths-dijo akane**_

_**Oh…disculpe por no presentarme…mi nombre es netsu…y trabajo para la televisora vía Láctea…pensé que usted podría mostrarme su profesionalismo en el escenario…si no es mucha molestia-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Lo siento mucho pero la verdad es que no quiero salir en televisión…pero si usted ve el escenario durante la función con prendera cual es el mensaje que quiero transmitir…bueno…no tengo mas que decirle…retírese por favor…-dijo akane**_

_**Oh…no puedo creerlo…si resulto ser muy obstinada-dijo aian Mouse mostrando su verdadera apariencia, akane dio un grito alertando a seiya**_

_**Y ahora quiero que me muestres tu semilla estelar…-dijo aian Mouse **_

_**Akane…-dijo seiya**_

_**Largo…-dijo aian Mouse disparándole con sus brazaletes…**_

_**Seiya…-dijo akane al ver como esa mujer lo atacaba**_

_**Ahora…-dijo aian Mouse disparándole a akane con sus brazaletes**_

_**Akane cuidado…-dijo seiya viendo como su semilla estelar era extraída**_

_**Ah…que bonita semilla estelar tienes…-dijo aian Mouse al ver el brillo de la semilla, pero este pronto desapareció- oh, no esta no es-dijo de nuevo mientras akane se transformaba en un zombi**_

_**Uhhh….canalla…-dijo seiya viendo al zombi**_

_**Cambia esa cara por favor…ya que no tiene caso que seas un hombre guapo…sailor director acaba con el…-dijo aian Mouse mientras desaparecía…**_

_**Al instante sailor director lo ataco, el lo esquivo a duras penas…**_

_**Que debo hacer…ni hablar no tengo otra opción….poder de lucha estelar…transformación…-dijo seiya- soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la oscuridad…sailor star figther…ah llegado…-dijo figther**_

_**Muy bien…perfecto…-dijo el zombi preparándose para atacar nuevamente**_

_**Tengo que hacerlo…hasta que las encuentre…-dijo figther**_

_**Láser de estrella fugaz…-dijo figther atacando al zombi, el zombi retrocedió bastante…**_

_**Perdóname…-dijo figther**_

_**Alto ahí…-dijo la vos de sailor moon**_

_**No se que te ah hecho…pero ese zombi es un ser humano como nosotros…-dijo sailor mars**_

_**No permitiremos que lo ataques imprudentemente-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Silencio…-exigió figther…**_

_**Eh…-dijeron mars y moon**_

_**Jamás entenderán nuestra tristeza…tuvimos que abandonar nuestra ciudad al ser salvadas por alguien con mayor poder que el nuestro…vivir angustiadas sin saber que esta ocurriendo-dijo figther**_

_**A que te refieres…-dijo moon**_

_**Me refiero a que esa es nuestra manera de pelear…-dijo figther…**_

_**No…-dijo moon, entonces en ese momento una flecha de fuego fue apuntada a figther**_

_**No te muevas…si realmente quieres pelear…con mucho gusto seré tu oponente…-dijo mars**_

_**No digas tonterías niña…no gastes tus fuerzas inútilmente…-dijo jupiter saliendo detrás de las escaleras…**_

_**Sailor jupiter…-dijo moon**_

_**Si…deja de apuntarle…que no entiendes….han pasado por dificultades…al igual que todas…pero hicieron muchos sacrificios para estar aquí…y eso es algo que ustedes nunca entenderían…-dijo jupiter**_

_**Sailor jupiter…-dijo figther impresionada al ver que esa sailor la entendía…**_

_**Ya déjate de tonterías…-dijo jupiter caminando al zombi…**_

_**Que harás…-dijo moon**_

_**No te preocupes…lo regresare a la normalidad…-dijo jupiter mientras extendía su mano tatuada y en ella aparecía una espada…le dio un agite…y la semilla volvió a su dueña…**_

_**Sailor jupiter….sailor moon…nosotras las necesitamos…ambas tienen resplandores muy fuertes…aunque claro el de sailor jupiter…es diferente…no…se…parece….vida….-pensó figther**_

_**Nos volveremos a ver verdad…-pregunto sailor moon a sailor figther y a jupiter que estaban frete a ella…**_

_**Solamente espero que no seamos enemigas…-dijo figther para después salir caminado…**_

_**Quien sabe…pero recuerda una cosa sailor…moon….cuando la situación lo requiera…destino verde…los guiara a la luz…-dijo jupiter antes de voltear…y salir de allí saltando, figther y jupiter intercambiaron miradas mientras esta ultima pasaba a su lado para después desaparecer….**_

_**Sailor jupiter…serás tu…aquella sailor…-pensó figther mientras la miraba saltar de edificio en edificio…**_

_**Al otro día **_

_**En la escuela**_

_**Que saco un 9.8 –dijeron mina y serena cuando seiya les mostró su examen…**_

_**Pero a que hora te pusiste a estudiar…-dijo serena**_

_**Cuando me lo propongo algo lo hago y también me esforzare mucho en la obra musical así que vayan a verla de acuerdo-dijo seiya**_

_**Chicas…seiya estudio mucho…-dijo zhatura**_

_**En verdad…-dijo mina**_

_**Si…yo misma me quede estudiando con el-dijo zhatura sonriendo…seiya la miro…se alegraba de que estuviera bien…**_

_**Ahhh…se ve que se llevan muy bien…-dijo serena**_

_**Si somos buenos amigos…-dijeron seiya y zhatura al mismo tiempo mientras este le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a zhatura y ella les mostraba su examen…**_

_**10….increíble….mejor que amy….-dijo mina**_

_**Hay chicas no es para tanto…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Siempre daré lo mejor de mí…por que confiare en que esas personas reciban nuestros mensajes…-pensó seiya mientras cerraba sus ojos y la imagen de sailor moon y sailor jupiter llenaban su mente.**_

_**Fin capitulo 4**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**La transformación de taiki**_

_**Pasillo**_

_**Era un día muy bonito...todos se encontraban en la escuela…**_

_**Que…..-gritaron mina y serena, quienes estaban viendo la cartelera de notas…**_

_**Zhatura volvió a salir primera, junto a taiki y amy…-dijo mina**_

_**Zhatura y taiki son muy inteligentes…compiten con amy por el primer lugar…-dijo serena**_

_**Son tan inteligentes…es cierto…iré a pedirle la tarea a taiki…-dijo mina**_

_**Oye espera…yo también se la pediré…-dijo serena saliendo detrás de mina**_

_**Salón de clases**_

_**Mina llego junto a taiki que leía un libro en el salón…**_

_**Taiki, taiki…-dijo mina acelerada por la carrera…**_

_**Taiki, taiki…-dijo serena poco tiempo después de que mina llegara, taiki bajo el libro y las miro, zhatura, y seiya que estudiaban para matemáticas…lo miraron…**_

_**No logro entender la tarea de matemáticas…podrías prestármela…-dijo mina**_

_**Podrías prestármela…-dijo serena después de ella**_

_**Esta bien…aquí tienen…-dijo taiki entregándoles un cuaderno de tareas, ante esto zhatura y seiya se miraron extrañados…el no era de hacer esas cosas…**_

_**Gracias….-dijeron ambas tomando el cuaderno**_

_**Dámela mina…me la presto primero…-dijo serena forcejeando con mina**_

_**No…el me la presto a mi…-dijo mina forcejeando mientras taiki las miraba con una incredulidad tremenda…**_

_**Por que-dijo serena**_

_**Por que yo vine antes que tú…-dijo mina**_

_**No tienes por que presumirme si solo llegaste un segundo antes…-dijo serena**_

_**Te equivocas llegue 1.00000 antes que tu-dijo mina**_

_**Eso es ilógico mina…no puedes comprobarlo…-dijo serena**_

_**Que no conoces el dicho "el que grita primero como un globo se queda…"-dijo mina**_

_**Lo correcto es…el que llega primero le gana a su compañero…-dijo taiki cuando se hoyo el sonido del cuaderno romperse en dos…**_

_**Hay no….-dijo taiki tapándose el rostro con los libros…**_

_**Jajaja-rió seiya**_

_**No seas así…el se esforzó mucho…-dijo zhatura levantándose y llego hacia ellos…**_

_**Chicas no se preocupen…eso se arregla….seiya….-llamo zhatura**_

_**Si…-dijo seiya**_

_**Trae la cinta aislante de mi maletín-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si…-dijo seiya**_

_**Que harás…-dijo mina**_

_**Arreglarlo…cualquiera lo sabe…-dijo zhatura, entonces seiya apareció a su lado…**_

_**Toma…-dijo seiya**_

_**Bien…ayúdenme…serena ten esta parte y tu mina esta otra…taiki mantén tirante la cinta…y tu seiya procura que no se muevan las hojas…-dijo zhatura dando ordenes al por mayor**_

_**Si...-dijeron todos…mientras ella en un par de minutos compuso el cuaderno**_

_**Listo…y ya dejen de pelear…pueden copiarlo juntas…-dijo zhatura saliendo de allí y volviendo a su lugar…**_

_**Si…gracias….-dijo mina, zhatura solo levanto su mano en respuesta…**_

_**Ella es increíble…-dijo serena**_

_**Si…que lo es…-dijo taiki**_

_**Mientras en el salón de amy…**_

_**Hace un par de días que las chicas no me piden las tareas…-dijo amy**_

_**En el Pacillo de la escuela…**_

_**Profesor amanogagua…-dijo amy interceptando a un profesor de astronomía que subía las escaleras**_

_**Eh…hola mizuno-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Muy pronto será verdad….muy pronto veremos el cometa que usted descubrió…-dijo amy**_

_**Ya son quince años desde que no eh vuelto a ver a fransua…-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Fransua…-pregunto amy**_

_**Oh…nada…solo pensé que ese cometa….regresara después de un largo viaje…-dijo amanogagua…amy rió levemente**_

_**Al cometa lo llama como si fuera su amada…verdad profesor…-dijo amy**_

_**Ah…bueno…-dijo amanogagua sonrojándose**_

_**Investigue el tiempo exacto de su llegada…será mañana por la noche –dijo amy**_

_**A las 9:15 hacia el sur…solamente lo podemos ver 10 minutos atravesando la constelación de centauro –dijo taiki que bajaba del piso superior**_

_**Que...-dijo amanogagua mirándolo**_

_**Tú debes ser taiki del salón numero 1-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Si...-dijo taiki**_

_**Es una sorpresa enterarme que dos estudiantes de este colegio sepan sobre esto…-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Si...acepto que yo también quede sorprendido…nunca imagine que un profesor que pertenece al laboratorio de astronomía de la universidad nacional de física…se haya tomado la molestia de darles clases a jóvenes que cursan la preparatoria…-dijo taiki**_

_**Sabes mucho sobre mí-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Lo leí en unos documentos que me entregaron-dijo taiki**_

_**Documentos-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Esta noche abra un programa infantil…no es así profesor…-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Pues me parece que usted y yo saldremos en el mismo programa de televisión-dijo taiki**_

_**Ahora comprendo-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Pero por que no quiere participar en kenbrich-dijo taiki**_

_**Bueno…es que a mi solo me gusta contemplar las estrellas…siempre que veo el cielo mi corazón se tranquiliza… y me pregunto de donde vienen y a donde van las personas…-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Profesor usted es muy romántico-dijo amy**_

_**Las personas vienen del cosmos…y van a donde quieren ir…-dijo la vos de zhatura…quien subía las escaleras…**_

_**Zhatura…-dijo taiki**_

_**El cosmos-dijo amy**_

_**Se refiere la estrella más luminosa del universo-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Una estrella-dijo amy**_

_**Si…tú sabes que son las estrellas fugaces…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Son cuerpos que desprenden luz y viajan a grandes velocidades…-dijo amanogagua, zhatura sonrió con misterio**_

_**Enserio…yo pensaba que una estrella fugaz era un meteorito envuelto en hielo…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Eh…bueno….el universo esta repleto de sueños y romance-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Usted no necesita de romances o de sueños en la ciencia o si profesor-dijo taiki**_

_**Que-dijeron amanogagua y amy**_

_**Por supuesto que si…yo pienso que el profesor amanogagua pudo descubrir ese cometa gracias a que tuvo sueños y romance…-dijo amy, zhatura sonrió…esa niña sabia mucho en verdad…**_

_**Tu nombre es amy mizuno-dijo taiki**_

_**Si-dijo amy**_

_**No puedo creer que compartas la misma opinión sobre la ciencia-dijo taiki**_

_**Eh…-dijo amy**_

_**Jóvenes no les gustaría venir mañana por la noche a mi casa para contemplar el cometa…-dijo el profesor **_

_**Si…-dijo amy, taiki solo salio de allí sin contestar**_

_**Adiós…-dijo zhatura saliendo detrás de el**_

_**Adiós…-dijo amy**_

_**Por que hiciste eso…-dijo zhatura a taiki**_

_**No puedo creer lo que dicen-dijo taiki**_

_**Eso es por que nunca te has enamorado…pero por lo que veo ella te intriga-dijo zhatura, taiki sonrió**_

_**Tú crees-dijo taiki**_

_**Por supuesto…tengo amnesia…no amseimer…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Jajaja-rió taiki mientras terminaban de bajar hacia donde los esperaban yaten y seiya**_

_**En la cafetería**_

_**El cometa…wataru-dijo rey**_

_**Si el profesor amanogagua me invito a su casa para que fuera a verlo-dijo amy**_

_**Chicas…no creen que es muy romántico que un cometa lleve su nombre y divague por todo el universo…-dijo rey**_

_**Si…darien y yo encontraremos un cometa y le pondremos el cometa de darien y serena…que romántico…-dijo serena**_

_**Hay si…serena-dijo rey haciendo una burla**_

_**Pero no entiendo por que el profesor lo llama fransua-dijo mina**_

_**Tal vez sea el nombre de su amada-dijo rey**_

_**Es verdad yo también opino lo mismo que rey…seguramente debe ser una mujer muy hermosa-dijo amy**_

_**Una mujer hermosa…la novia del profesor amanogagua-dijo serena imaginando a un despreocupado profesor- Jjajajaj**_

_**A propósito amy…esta noche saldrán en un programa de televisión taiki y el profesor no es así-dijo mina**_

_**Como lo supiste-dijo amy**_

_**Interrogo a zhatura y a seiya…ellos no tuvieron mas remedio que decirle-dijo serena**_

_**Si decimos que somos alumnas del profesor a lo mejor nos dejan entrar-dijo mina, a todas las chicas les bajo una gota de en la parte trasera de la cabeza automáticamente…**_

_**Televisora vía Láctea**_

_**Departamento de producción**_

_**Veamos que dice…aquí…hace 15 años un cometa fue descubierto por el científico wataru…cielo…con que ese es el descubridor…pues este hombre no esta nada mal…los científicos que se dedican a descubrir los cometas son muy guapos…ya decidí este hombre será mi próxima victima…-dijo aian Mouse parándose de la silla donde estaba**_

_**Programa de televisión…**_

_**Y por lo tanto aun quedan muchas estrellas que no han sido exploradas por los seres humanos…probablemente ellas están esperando a que uno de ustedes la descubra-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Gracias profesor….bueno alguno de usted quiere preguntarle algo al profesor amanogagua-dijo taiki**_

_**Yo…yo….yo….yo-se oían muchas voces…**_

_**Haber a quien escogeremos primero tú primero el niño de azul…el que esta en la última fila-dijo taiki, un niño con un buzo azul se puso de pie**_

_**Mi abuela siempre me había dicho que cuando los seres humanos mueren se convierten en estrellas…es cierto-dijo el niño**_

_**Si…quizás sea cierto…-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Eh…-dijo taiki mirándolo incrédulo**_

_**Bueno existen muchas leyendas mitológicas que cuentan que las personas se convierten en estrellas…probablemente el alma de tu abuelo se convirtió en una estrella que serviría de guía a los demás…no es así-dijo amanogagua mientras taiki lo fulminaba con la mirada**_

_**Si-contesto el niño**_

_**El profesor amanogagua dice cosas interesantes amy-dijo serena quienes junto a rey y mina con amy miraban en vivo el programa**_

_**Si-asintió amy**_

_**Profesor…-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Las personas no se convierten en estrellas cuando se mueren…se crean gracias a la energía de las personas que están viviendo…-dijo taiki**_

_**Taiki es un chico muy romántico-dijo mina asombrada**_

_**Cuando el programa termino…las chicas esperaban a taiki en un pacillo, el ascensor se acercaba…en el Venia taiki**_

_**Hola chicas…-saludo taiki**_

_**Hola taiki-saludaron ellas de regreso**_

_**Que querías decirme amy mizuno-dijo taiki**_

_**Bueno…solo quería preguntarte si mañana quieres venir conmigo a ver el cometa wataru en casa del profesor-dijo amy**_

_**Aun sigues diciendo esas tonterías…te recomiendo que veas las cosas con más realismo-dijo taiki**_

_**Realismo-dijo amy**_

_**Ni tus sueños…ni el romanticismo podrán ganarle a la lluvia o si-dijo taiki**_

_**El pronostico del tiempo han informado que la probabilidad de lluvia del 100% adiós-dijo taiki**_

_**Mañana no lloverá…el cometa wataru es algo real que ha nacido de los sueños y el romance…-dijo amy**_

_**Estas segura que podrás detener la lluvia con tus sueños y tu romanticismo-dijo taiki antes de meterse en el ascensor- si mañana no llueve iré a verlo-dijo antes de bajar**_

_**Estas bien…-le dijo serena a amy, mas esta no contesto**_

_**El resto del día y el siguiente llovió a más no poder…**_

_**En la escuela**_

_**Ya vamonos amy-dijo serena**_

_**Eh-dijo amy desviando la mirada de las ventana por donde caía la lluvia**_

_**Vamos…sonríe-dijo mina**_

_**No te preocupes…seguramente pronto dejara de llover-dijo serena**_

_**Gracias serena…-dijo amy**_

_**En los ensayos**_

_**Los tres habían terminados los ensayos y descansaban…**_

_**Seiya estaba recargado en una barandilla…**_

_**Gracias…-respondió cuando zhatura se acerco con una botella de agua para el**_

_**De nada…debes mantenerte fresco-dijo zhatura, el solo sonrió, después le paso la botella a yaten, quien increíblemente le sonrió y le dio las gracias…para después ir con taiki…pero este no lo escucho…su cabeza aun rondaba por las palabras de amy**_

_**Mañana no lloverá…el cometa wataru es algo real que ha nacido de los sueños y el romance…-había dicho amy**_

_**Baya…al parecer te han puesto los puntos sobre las ies…y aun no lo captas…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ahh…-dijo taiki despertando y viendo a zhatura**_

_**Por que no vas…demuéstrales…que tu también tienes sueños…y puedes ser muy romántico…vamos...iré contigo-dijo zhatura sonriéndole, el sonrió y fue a cambiarse**_

_**Eres increíble…-le dijo seiya dándole un abrazo por lograr tal hazaña**_

_**Si…lo se…-dijo zhatura, seiya sonrió**_

_**Bueno vamos-dijo taiki**_

_**Vamos-dijo zhatura**_

_**En la casa de amanogagua**_

_**La lluvia no dejaba de caer…amy estaba en casa del profesor…**_

_**Sailor aian Mouse llego a la casa…**_

_**Mmm es aquí…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**No deja de llover…-dijo amy dentro de la casa mientras miraba por el ventanal de la sala**_

_**No hay nada que podamos hacer…amy mizuno-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Pero-dijo amy cuando oyeron el sonido del timbre**_

_**Si…-dijo amanogagua atendiendo el teléfono del timbre**_

_**Buenas noches soy netsu…vengo de parte de la televisora vía Láctea…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**El profesor salio a recibirla**_

_**Disculpe…podría ser la entrevista lo mas corta posible…-dijo amanogagua una ves esta frente a ella**_

_**No me refiero a usted…busco al profesor amanogagua…llámelo por favor-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Pero si soy yo-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Ya le dije que busco al profesor amanogagua…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Por eso yo soy el profesor amanogagua-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Que….no es cierto…eres tu…-dijo aian Mouse mostrando la foto de un periódico de 15 años atrás**_

_**Si…jajja esta foto es de hace 15 años…-dijo el profesor amanogagua**_

_**Hay…que decepción…ya no es tan guapo como antes…bueno…de todas maneras tengo que hacerlo…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Que…-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Miau…-dijo aian Mouse mostrándose con su traje de sailor**_

_**Quien eres tú-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Vaya…que guapo…no cabe duda que eres un hombre muy atractivo…puede que tenga grandes expectativas en ti…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Ah…-dijo amanogagua alejándose de ella**_

_**Entrégame tu semilla estelar…ahora-dijo aian Mouse disparándole**_

_**Profesor…-dijo amy teniendo un mal presentimiento**_

_**Después de un desesperado grito se dejo ver su semilla estelar…**_

_**Profesor…-dijo amy saliendo afuera, viendo como la semilla estelar del profesor estaba fuera de la flor de la vida**_

_**Esta debe ser la semilla estelar…-dijo aian Mouse antes de ver como su brillo se extingue- oh…no…creo que me equivoque…oh….**_

_**Que le has hecho al profesor-dijo amy**_

_**Uh-dijo aian Mouse mirándola-jajja**_

_**El profesor se transformo en zombi- sailor teacher**_

_**Sailor teacher…te pido que eduques a esa niña malcriada-dijo aian Mouse apuntándola con un dedo**_

_**Profesor….-dijo amy**_

_**Dedícate a estudiar…-dijo el zombi**_

_**Bueno la dejo en tus manos-dijo aian Mouse antes de desaparecer en la cabina telefónica**_

_**Anda…anda…dedícate a estudiar…-dijo el zombi atacándola con tizas, ellas los esquivo**_

_**Profesor….-dijo amy- que debo hacer…no puedo atacar al profesor lo lastimaría-pensó amy**_

_**Estudia….estudia….dedícate a estudiar…-dijo el zombi atacándola nuevamente…pero ella los esquivo…**_

_**Profesor…recuerde que hoy tenemos la oportunidad de ver el cometa que usted descubrió….-dijo amy**_

_**Jajja-rió el zombi**_

_**Un auto estaciono…de el bajaron taiki y zhatura**_

_**Esas palabras que dijo me gustaron…quizás estoy loco…-dijo taiki**_

_**No lo creo…ella te interesa-dijo zhatura a su lado**_

_**No…por su puesto que no…-dijo taiki sonrojado**_

_**Ah….-se hoyo un grito**_

_**Esa vos es de…-dijo taiki soltando el paraguas que llevaba y saliendo a gran velocidad hacia el lugar de donde provenía la vos de ella**_

_**No que no te interesaba-dijo zhatura en burla mientras salía detrás de el**_

_**El zombi seguía atacándola…mientras taiki observo detrás de una columna**_

_**Tú escóndete en algún lugar…-le dijo taiki a zhatura, esta asintió y se puso detrás de un árbol cercano, donde al escuchar un grito se le pusieron los ojos enfocados a la nada…junto sus manos en su pecho, donde apareció un cristal, lo levanto al cielo y este brillo…**_

_**Poder de creación estelar….transformación….-dijo taiki**_

_**Dedícate a estudiar mas…-dijo el zombi atacando a amy con lo que simulaba ser una espada…, ella callo al suelo…**_

_**El que debe estudiar eres tú…-dijo maker**_

_**Y tú quien eres-dijo el zombi**_

_**Soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la oscuridad…sailor star maker a llegado…-dijo maker**_

_**Tú también dedícate a estudiar…-dijo el zombi**_

_**Estrella de sailor maker-dijo maker, pero el ataque fallo dado que amy lo salvo**_

_**Por que hiciste eso…-dijo maker**_

_**No lo hagas por favor…este profesor es al que mas respeto le tengo-dijo amy**_

_**Ah…-dijo maker**_

_**Estudia…-dijo el zombi levantándose…y atacando a amy, pero maker la salvo dando le una patada a la vara que tenia en la mano**_

_**Ahora que se a convertido en zombi…no es el profesor al tanto respetas…entiéndelo…-dijo maker**_

_**No es cierto…el se recuperara…volverá a ser el profesor que nos platico sobre los sueños y el romance-dijo amy**_

_**Son tan importantes los sueños y el romance-dijo maker**_

_**Si…ya que la energía de los sueños y el romance que esta reunida en nuestros corazones es lo que hace vivir a las personas…-dijo amy, maker ensancho los ojos…**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Por supuesto que si…yo pienso que el profesor amanogagua pudo descubrir ese cometa gracias a que tuvo sueños y romance…-dijo amy**_

_**Fin flash back**_

_**Maker cerró sus ojos comprendiendo…**_

_**Vamos…vamos….-dijo el zombi, maker se preparo una vez mas para la lucha, el zombi las ataco…maker tomo en brazos a amy y evito el ataque…**_

_**Detente de una buena vez…-dijo la vos de jupiter, quien estaba parada en una columna con los brazos cruzados**_

_**Y tú quien eres…-dijo al zombi**_

_**Mi planeta protector es jupiter…el planeta de las fuertes tempestades…soy la máxima stars…soy eternal sailor jupiter…-dijo jupiter**_

_**Sailor jupiter…-dijo maker sonriendo**_

_**Que bueno que llego-dijo amy**_

_**Vete a tu escritorio…-dijo el zombi atacándola con las tizas**_

_**No quiero…-dijo jupiter haciendo aparecer su espada…mientras cortaba las tizas…**_

_**Ahhh…-dijo el zombi…pero este volvió a atacar…**_

_**Estrella de sailor maker-dijo maker protegiendo a jupiter por alguna razón que desconocía…**_

_**Profesor…-dijo amy alarmada**_

_**Tranquilízate…solo le quite la energía….-dijo maker**_

_**Que…-dijo amy**_

_**No puedo lastimar al profesor que mas respetas-dijo maker quien miro a jupiter después-por favor…podrías….**_

_**Si…por supuesto-dijo jupiter- destino verde….purifica…-jupiter agito su espada y purifico el zombi, su semilla estelar se purifico y regreso a su flor.**_

_**Profesor…gracias-dijo amy feliz**_

_**De nada…pero mira…dejo de llover…felicidades…has vencido a la lluvia-dijo jupiter antes de desaparecer de un salto**_

_**Amy miro el cielo muy feliz, era cierto había dejado de llover…y jupiter y maker ya no estaban…**_

_**Taiki busco a zhatura…ella estaba desmayada al pie de un árbol, toda mojada…**_

_**Zhatura….-dijo el mientras la llamaba después de sostenerla en sus brazos**_

_**Taiki-dijo ella despertando**_

_**Que bueno que estas bien…que sucedió…-dijo taiki**_

_**No recuerdo….solo escuche un grito y después nada…como esta ella-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ella-dijo taiki**_

_**Amy-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ah si…esta bien….vamos…así vemos el cometa…-dijo taiki**_

_**Claro-dijo zhatura**_

_**En el laboratorio del profesor amanogagua**_

_**Pronto lo veremos…-dijo amanogagua, que veía a través de la lente de un telescopio**_

_**Que emoción…que emoción….-dijo serena, que junto con mina y rey estaban allí**_

_**En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa**_

_**Ah-dijo amy feliz**_

_**Ya vino-dijeron serena y mina y cual fue la sorpresa de ver que taiki había venido con zhatura**_

_**Te prometí que vendría si es que dejaba de llover esta noche…-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…creo que escucho una vos interior-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**Aja-dijo amy**_

_**Si…creo que fue como escuchar a mi madre…-dijo taiki viendo a zhatura, a lo cual ella sonrió devolviéndole la sonrisa**_

_**Miren el cometa wataru…ahí esta otra vez…-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Se llama fransua…verdad profesor-dijo amy**_

_**Ah…Jjajajaj-dijo amanogagua**_

_**Puedo ver los sueños y el romance que me dijiste…de ahora en adelante te prometo que cuidare mis sueños y mi romance-dijo taiki**_

_**Aja….-dijo amy**_

_**Así me gusta taiki….has demostrado quien eres…estoy feliz por ti…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Gracias-dijo taiki**_

_**Después de taiki voy yo-dijo serena**_

_**No voy yo-dijo mina**_

_**Yo llegue antes que tú…-dijo serena**_

_**Que te pasa…no intentes presumirme solo por que llegaste un segundo antes que yo…-dijo mina**_

_**Hay no…no otra ves chicas…además pierden su tiempo por que sigo yo-dijo zhatura**_

_**Hay no…zhatura…-dijo serena**_

_**Zhatura…no…-dijo mina**_

_**Lo siento….-dijo zhatura sentándose en la silla para observar por la lente**_

_**Fin capitulo 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**La verdadera personalidad de yaten**_

_**Era un nuevo día…el sol resplandecía…**_

_**No han visto a una gatita llamada luna-decía un cartel pegado en una columna**_

_**No sabes a donde se fue luna-dijo mina**_

_**Así es, hace una semana que no ha regresado a la casa-dijo serena**_

_**Que extraño…luna jamás se iría sin avisar…-dijo artemis desde el hombro de mina**_

_**Algo debe haberle sucedido-dijo rey**_

_**De todas maneras hemos repartido papeles con su fotografía-dijo rey**_

_**Solamente tenemos que esperar-dijo amy**_

_**Si pero…y si pasa lo mismo que con la de lita-dijo serena triste**_

_**Si ya hace más de un mes…de eso-dijo mina caminando por el centro frente a una tiende de televisores donde pasaban una entrevista de yaten**_

_**Es yaten-dijo mina**_

_**Ah…que guapo-dijo rey**_

_**Déjenme ver-dijo serena**_

_**Miren esa gata…-dijo artemis que veía como en el televisor aparecía yaten con una gata en brazos**_

_**Que gatita tan bonita-dijo la reportera en el televisor**_

_**Ella es parte de mi familia-dijo yaten, en la entrevista**_

_**No es luna-dijo serena mientras la reportera preguntaba-lleva mucho tiempo contigo-**_

_**Si...es ella-dijo mina**_

_**Si-respondió yaten en el televisor**_

_**Si debe ser ella-dijo rey**_

_**Es luna-dijo serena**_

_**Por que esta con el-dijo artemis**_

_**Vamos gatita sonríe-dijo la reportera, a lo que luna sonrio forzosamente**_

_**Al otro día **_

_**En la escuela**_

_**Yo no veo nada extraño-dijo mina**_

_**No tienes por que decirlo como si fuéramos ladronas-dijo amy**_

_**No crees que es mejor preguntarle directamente-dijo serena**_

_**Si…tienes razón…debe haber alguna razón que explique por luna salio con yaten en mi lugar…no lo permitiré…-dijo mina empuñando una de sus manos**_

_**Así…-dijeron serena y amy**_

_**Iré a preguntarle…-dijo serena**_

_**Hola chicas…-saludo zhatura detrás de ellas**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhh-se asustaron todas**_

_**Ah…pero si eres tu zhatura…-dijo mina**_

_**Si…aun no me eh cambiado el nombre-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**Pero que haces aquí-dijo mina**_

_**Ah…es que me dieron esto para yaten….-dijo zhatura sacando una carta**_

_**Una carta de amor…-dijeron las tres**_

_**Si…no se por que te sorprende…el recibe muchas de estas…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que…-fue el rotundo grito de mina**_

_**Que es este escándalo…-dijo seiya que se acercaba**_

_**Es que les mostré la carta para yaten-dijo zhatura a seiya**_

_**Ah…ya veo…por cierto apresúrate…tienes un partido que ganar recuerdas zhatu-dijo seiya**_

_**Si es cierto…serena se la entregas por mi-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si claro-dijo serena**_

_**Bien adiós…vamos seiya-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si…adiós bomboncitos-dijo seiya**_

_**Adiós-dijo mina**_

_**Y bien…ve a dársela-dijo mina a serena**_

_**Claro-dijo serena y con eso se acerco a el-yaten…-llamo ella pero el no le presto atención-hola yaten…que estas leyendo…**_

_**Nada…solo lo hago para que una niña como tu no me dirija la palabra sin la necesidad de hablarme-dijo yaten**_

_**Uhhh-dijo serena quitándole el libro que tenía en las manos**_

_**Oye que estas haciendo...-dijo yaten tratando de alcanzar el libro**_

_**Cuando hablo me gusta que miren a los ojos-dijo serena**_

_**Cualquiera puede adivinarlo…-dijo yaten ya parado, para después tomar agua de una botella-seguro vienes a entregarme una carta de amor de alguna niña o no-dijo yaten**_

_**Acertaste-dijo serena**_

_**Todas quieren ser mis novias…-dijo yaten**_

_**Toma-dijo serena poniendo cara de pocos amigos mientras le daba la carta…pero el la tiro junto con la botella de plástico vacía…**_

_**Oye que estas haciendo-dijo serena**_

_**El plástico es basura inorgánica…no es cierto-dijo yaten**_

_**Me refiero a la carta…por que la tiraste…si ni siquiera la leíste…no juegues con los sentimientos de las chicas…-dijo serena**_

_**Ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia-dijo yaten**_

_**Claro que si-dijo serena**_

_**Claro que no adiós-dijo yaten yéndose del lugar**_

_**Yaten espera-dijo serena- por que esa actitud**_

_**Se comporta como todo un ídolo-dijo mina**_

_**Guarda silencio mina-dijeron serena y amy**_

_**En el templo de rey**_

_**Me ha hecho enfadar-dijo serena**_

_**Y por eso no le pudiste preguntar…-dijo rey**_

_**Probablemente a yaten tampoco no le agradan las cartas de amor-dijo amy**_

_**A yaten tampoco…-dijeron serena, mina y rey**_

_**Ay no quise decir eso-dijo amy sonrojándose de vergüenza**_

_**Lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar si luna esta viviendo en la casa de yaten…-dijo artemis**_

_**No te preocupes-dijo mina con corazones dentro de sus ojos al pensar en yaten…**_

_**Ella debe estar ahí-dijo rey**_

_**Hay como me gustaría ser luna-dijeron ambas**_

_**Siquiera preocúpense algo-dijo artemis resignado**_

_**No te preocupes-dijo una vos ajena**_

_**Por eso les estoy diciendo…que…oh…-dijo al reconocer la vos anterior-luna-dijo artemis**_

_**Luna-dijeron todas**_

_**Jejeje….hola chicos…-dijo luna sonriendo**_

_**A donde fuiste…por que no nos avisaste-dijo artemis**_

_**Perdónenme…pero es que últimamente estuve acompañando a yaten-dijo luna**_

_**Lo sabíamos-dijeron todos frunciendo el ceño**_

_**Puedes explicármelo-dijo mina enojada**_

_**Si claro-dijo luna parpadeando**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Miau…hoy es una día muy bonito-dijo luna estirándose en un tapial-creo que dormiré una siesta**_

_**Ahí esta vayamos por el…-dijo la vos de seiya desde otro dirección**_

_**Rápido hay que atraparlo-dijo taiki, luna miro hacia ellos, los vio tratando de alcanzar algo en lo alto del tapial, pero de pronto vio un camaleón frente a sus ojos, asustada se hecho Asia atrás, el camaleón al ver su reacción se fue…**_

_**Ay…me asusto…por que hay un camaleón si no estamos en la selva-dijo luna**_

_**Hay…acabábamos de comprarlo en la tienda…-dijo seiya**_

_**No podemos atraparlo por que se confundiría en las hojas-dijo taiki**_

_**Que ocurre…por que se detuvieron aquí-dijo yaten llegando**_

_**Lamento decirte que nuestra mascota que iba a salir en el programa se perdió por no prestarle atención-dijo taiki**_

_**Así es…y tú tienes la culpa-dijo seiya**_

_**Así? Y quien fue el tonto que dejo el camaleón salir de la jaula-dijo yaten mientras seiya tenia una gota en la cabeza**_

_**Piensan comprar otro-dijo taiki dando una posible solución**_

_**Pero si costo dos semanas para que nos lo acercara-dijo yaten**_

_**Ya es tarde-dijo seiya**_

_**Entonces por que no se conforman con un perro o un gato-dijo taiki, e instantáneamente los tres levantaron la vista y vieron a luna que los miraba intrigada- un gato!-dijeron los tres**_

_**Ni de broma…como se atreven a cambiarme por un camaleón-pensó luna, pero yaten la miro un momento y después le sonrió cerrando los ojos y le extendió su mano, a lo que ella se fue con el embobada…**_

_**Ven gatito-dijo yaten**_

_**Quizás no sea mala idea-pensó luna**_

_**Fin flash back**_

_**Hay luna-dijo serena**_

_**Volviste a mostrar esos malos hábitos…-dijo rey**_

_**Eso quiere decir que-dijo mina levantando a luna…**_

_**Ummm…-dijo luna mientras mina la olía a fondo**_

_**Hueles a jabón luna….-dijo mina**_

_**Ah lo que pasa…que me bañe con los chicos…-dijo luna**_

_**Que dijiste-dijeron amy, ray y mina**_

_**Si…pero fue solo una vez…el resto de los días zhatura me bañaba, saben ella es muy amable y madura…realmente es muy buena…sentí una sensación muy placentera durmiendo en su falda-dijo luna**_

_**Te bañaste con yaten-dijo mina sin escuchar lo anterior, luego de unos minutos la soltó, ocasionando que esta cayera al suelo- ser un gato tiene sus ventajas…puedes bañarte con el las beses que quieras…dormir con el en su cama, que el te demuestre su cariño acariciándote y además…-dijo mina con una gota de sangre escurriéndosele por la nariz, en se instante ray se aproximo a ella y le limpio la nariz…- como me gustaría convertirme en un gato…-dijo mina con estrellitas en los ojos…**_

_**Imposible que una persona se convierta en gato…además...te voy afirmando…que no necesitas ser gato para estar con ellos-dijo luna**_

_**Por que lo dices…-dijo serena**_

_**Por que zhatura y seiya son muy apegados te diré-dijo luna**_

_**Bueno ellos son buenos amigos-dijo amy**_

_**Y desde cuando los amigos duermen juntos, abrazados y en la misma cama-dijo luna**_

_**Que-fue el sonoro grito que dieron todas**_

_**Televisora vía Láctea**_

_**Habían terminado las escenas para la nueva película en la que era protagonista yaten…**_

_**Yaten Salía del set…**_

_**Ahí esta-pensó luna que lo esperaba detrás de un letrero promocional**_

_**Yaten….-lo llamo una mujer que venia detrás de el, luna la miro y escucho lo siguiente-te estoy hablando….por que te vas tan pronto…-dijo la mujer**_

_**Pero si es la actriz nuriko Karachi…se ve muy linda-dijo luna emocionada**_

_**Tu tienes un gatito verdad yaten….dicen que la gente que tienen un gato son muy solitarias…me imagino que a veces te sientes un poco solo…por que si yo no tengo a mi gatita juliana…me siento sola-pregunto nuriko acariciando a su gata, la cual llevaba en brazos, yaten volteo a verla mientras ella seguía hablando sin prestarle un mínimo de atención…**_

_**Y que quieres decirme….-dijo yaten interrumpiéndola**_

_**Bueno…es que mi especialidad es la cocina…y quería cocinarte al rico y nutritivo…yaten por que no vienes a mi casa…-dijo nuriko**_

_**Sabes algo…-dijo yaten despectivamente**_

_**Que-dijo nuriko**_

_**Tu forma de hablar es insoportable…ya tuve suficiente escuchándote en la novela-dijo yaten volteando el rostro**_

_**Oh….se lo dijo…-dijo luna asombrada por la contestación de yaten**_

_**Nuriko simplemente lo miro con ojos llorosos falsos y le dijo…**_

_**Que cruel eres-dijo llorando falsamente nuriko-no tenias por que decirme…**_

_**Ahhh….no finjas quieres…no me engañaras con eso…además tu no eres mi tipo y no pienso estar contigo a menos que sea en las horas de trabajo-dijo yaten fuertemente**_

_**Así…pues sigue comportándote de esta manera…pero te diré algo…solamente eres un ídolo de pacotilla-dijo antes de voltearse y salir de allí**_

_**Pues ya somos dos ídolos de pacotilla-dijo yaten al verla salir con un falso enfado**_

_**Mew…-dijo luna desde el piso, frente a el**_

_**Hola…supiste donde estaba…-dijo yaten**_

_**Esto es lo que me gusta…no puedo resistirme a esa sonrisa-pensó luna, antes de que aparecieran taiki y seiya para luego salir de allí e ir a su departamento**_

_**En la camioneta**_

_**Así que curosque regreso con nosotros-dijo seiya**_

_**Seiya…no le pongas nombres extraños-dijo yaten- tu tienes otro nombre mas bonito verdad gatita linda-dijo yaten nuevamente**_

_**Y que nombre es ese-dijo taiki desde el volante**_

_**Bueno aun no lo se-dijo yaten para desconcierto de luna**_

_**Entonces por que no le dejas curosque…eh?-dijo seiya sonriendo**_

_**No seiya-dijo yaten**_

_**Por que no la llamas juliana-dijo taiki**_

_**Algo le dijiste a nuriko verdad…estaba muy enfadada-dijo seiya recordando a la actriz**_

_**Solo le dije la verdad-pensó yaten**_

_**Y que? Estas tirando las cartas de las admiradoras sin leerlas?-dijo seiya**_

_**Fue esa niña habladora-pensó yaten**_

_**No esta permitido comportarse así con las admiradoras-dijo taiki**_

_**Simplemente...no puedo creer que a pesar de que no nos conocen bien se atrevan a decir que les gustamos-dijo yaten**_

_**Estas en lo cierto…hay muchas personas apasionadas en este planeta tan extraño-dijo taiki**_

_**No se si sea solo intuición o inspiración pero cuando vez alguien dices me gusta esa persona o no-dijo seiya**_

_**Lo dices por-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…lo digo por zhatura-dijo seiya**_

_**Que les esta pasando a los dos…ya se les olvido lo importante que es para nosotros esa persona-dijo yaten**_

_**Esa persona-pensó luna**_

_**No necesitamos a los humanos…quienes no pueden resistir el resplandor de una estrella…de ninguna manera aceptaría a un ser humano…ella es la única que me interesa-dijo yaten**_

_**Entendemos perfectamente…por eso estamos cantando-dijo seiya**_

_**Así es…solo queremos encontrar especialmente a una mujer en este universo…-dijo taiki**_

_**El verdadero resplandor de una estrella…solo buscan a una mujer…-pensó luna**_

_**Yo no puedo confiar en las personas de este mundo…no importa quien sea-dijo yaten**_

_**Puede ser que tengas razón…pero…-dijo taiki**_

_**La única persona a quien necesito es a ella-dijo yaten**_

_**Pero ahora zhatura esta con nosotros…ella posee…una estrella tan brillante…como nunca la había visto…es increíble lo diré pero su estrella brilla mucho mas que la de ella-dijo seiya**_

_**Es cierto…por el momento zhatura debe ser nuestra prioridad…-dijo taiki**_

_**Es cierto…pero no por eso debemos dejar de buscarla-dijo yaten**_

_**Lo sabemos…y no dejaremos de buscarla…además…tenemos que encontrar a esa sailor…a esa que puede ayudarnos-dijo seiya**_

_**Llegaron al departamento**_

_**Adentro zhatura estaba sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo una revista donde había un artículo de ellos…**_

_**Ya llegamos…-dijo seiya entrando**_

_**Puedo darme cuenta-dijo zhatura a son de broma**_

_**Jajaja…es cierto-dijo taiki**_

_**Oh…la encontraron…-dijo zhatura acercándose a yaten y tomando a luna en sus brazos…**_

_**Otra vez esta sensación-dijo luna cerrando los ojos**_

_**Parece ser que le agradas-dijo yaten**_

_**Eso parece…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Hagamos una cosa…-dijo taiki**_

_**Que-dijo zhatura**_

_**Viendo y considerando que no hay nada para comer…arréglate y vayamos a comer afuera que dices-dijo taiki**_

_**Esta bien-dijo zhatura, entrando al dormitorio con luna en brazos, los chicos sonrieron, en especial seiya que últimamente sentía todo tipo de sensaciones al estar con ella**_

_**Zhatura entro en la habitación, busco ropa en el armario y se cambio, luna observaba desde la cama…**_

_**Que te parece este…-dijo zhatura mostrándole un vestido corto de breteles, de un blanco muy puro, luna miro el vestido y después maulló de una forma afirmativa-entonces me podré este con una camperita chica-dijo zhatura entrando en el baño a cambiarse….luna miro la puerta cerrarse…**_

_**Estoy segura de haber sentido esa misma sensación antes…es como si fuera estar en brazos de la reina serenity, claro ella era una….no es posible…sera ella una…no, no es posible….ella no puede ser una diosa-pensó luna mientras zhatura abre la puerta y sale por la puerta, luna se quedo impresionada, esa joven era muy hermosa sin duda…su piel era blanca y tersa, poseía piernas fuertes pero no marcadas…al igual que sus brazos…su cuerpo era bien equilibrado sin exagerar en busto o en nalgas, y su rostro, poseía el rostro mas fino y suave que había visto jamás, sus ojos verdes muy brillantes llenos de vida…sus labios finos, siempre con una tonalidad rosácea natural, sus cabellos largos, suaves y muy brillantes, de un color rojo muy vivo…casi tanto como la sangre….**_

_**Gatita….-dijo zhatura acercándose a ella para alzarla, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación, calida y etérea, de protección y amor…se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos….**_

_**Miau…-maulló luna totalmente feliz…esa sensación era muy parecida a la que sentía cuando la reina serenity la acompañaba o cuando estaba en brazos de yaten…ahora que lo pensaba era casi la misma sensación…seria a caso que el tambien….no…no es, era imposible**_

_**Zhatura salio de la habitación con luna en brazos, cuando levanto la vista noto que los tres la miraban con los ojos desorbitados y la boca levemente abierta sin gesticular palabra, zhatura pasó entre ellos yendo a la cocina para dejar a luna allí…**_

_**Mira te prepare un tazón de leche para ti…con alimento espero te guste…-dijo zhatura poniendo luna en el piso, luna la miro con estrellitas en los ojos, a lo que zhatura cerro sus ojos y sonrió, acaricio a la gatita y después salio en busca de seiya, yaten y taiki.**_

_**Al llegar al recibidor se encontró con que los tres estaban algo nerviosos…**_

_**Pasa algo chicos-dijo zhatura**_

_**No…pero te ves muy…-dijo taiki**_

_**Muy…que…-dijo zhatura con curiosidad**_

_**Muy….muy…bien-dijo yaten completando la frase algo azorado**_

_**Tanto para decir eso-dijo zhatura…sin notar la mirada de seiya…**_

_**No crees…que es muy corto-dijo seiya de repente mientras la comía con los ojos…zhatura lo miro y enseguida se dio cuenta de para donde pateaba seiya**_

_**Bueno…la verdad no…pero si no les gusta me cambio y ya-dijo zhatura**_

_**No…-exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo**_

_**No-pregunto ella**_

_**No….no es necesario estas perfecta así-dijo taiki**_

_**Es cierto…además muero de hambre…ya vamonos-dijo yaten**_

_**Si es cierto-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bueno vamonos-dijo seiya, así los 4 salieron, al llegar al restaurante, seiya noto como todos la miraban como babosos, el solo la había apurado para que llegaran pronto a la mesa, ella extrañada por su repentina acción, camino un poco mas rápido y cuando se sentaron…**_

_**Me puedes decir por que hiciste eso-dijo zhatura**_

_**Mmm….no-dijo seiya, zhatura arrugo el cejo, y seiya se estremeció ella estaba enojándose**_

_**A no….-dijo zhatura**_

_**No…lo siento-dijo seiya**_

_**Muy bien…-dijo zhatura para después no volver a dirigirle la palabra en lo que quedo de la cena…**_

_**Al llegar al departamento, ella entro en el cuarto, tomo un almohadón, unas sabanas, y su pijama y salio a la sala poniéndolas en un sillón, taiki y yaten se extrañaron…ella nunca había hecho eso de los dos meses que llevaba con ellos…**_

_**Zhatura…no crees que exageres…-dijo yaten**_

_**No lo creo….el no confía en mi…aparte su actitud es muy infantil y si quizás la mía tambien lo sea…pero no estoy dispuesta a dormir con alguien que no confía en mi-dijo zhatura enfatizando en la palabra alguien y confía, seiya que estaba sentado en su cama la oyó perfectamente y hundió su rostro entre sus manos…la situación no le gustaba…se estaba desesperando pero el no daría el brazo a torcer…**_

_**Taiki y yaten no tuvieron más remedio que irse a dormir…**_

_**Zhatura esa noche no pudo dormir ni un minuto, al igual que seiya…**_

_**Al otro día…**_

_**Yaten había llevado a luna a una peluquería…y allí la estaban bañando…mientras yaten observaba con los brazos cruzados**_

_**Se buena niña…deja que te bañe-dijo una mujer-te felicito por tu gata yaten…es muy inteligente-dijo nuevamente**_

_**Puedes dejar de platicar y hacerlo mas rápido-dijo yaten**_

_**Si…a veces es bueno escuchar esos comentarios-dijo el mismo hombre con apariencia femenina, mientras yaten solo mostraba una mueca de desesperación**_

_**Pero que le pasa a este hombre…tengo espuma hasta en la boca-pensó luna quejándose, mientras la volvía a agarrar y la sumergía en el agua con espuma**_

_**Un rato después**_

_**Que tal verdad que luce muy bien-dijo el mismo hombre que sostenía a luna con un vestido turquesa, un saquito rosa y un sombrero sobre su cabeza**_

_**Pero que esta pensando-pensó luna horrorizada**_

_**Si…se ve muy bien-dijo yaten sonriendo**_

_**Si yaten dice que si…acepto quedarme así-pensó luna**_

_**Bien aquí esta…lamento haberte hecho esperar…-dijo el hombre mientras serena, amy, y mina observan desde la ventana de la tienda…**_

_**Oh…la vistieron de una manera extravagante…-dijo serena**_

_**Tiene la mirada perdida…parece como si fueran dos enamorados-dijo mina **_

_**No digas tonterías-dijo artemis desde su hombro**_

_**Vaya…creo que luna se a ganado el corazón de yaten-dijo rey**_

_**Descuida…luna no es el único gato-dijo amy**_

_**Amy-dijo artemis con enfado**_

_**Miren eso chicas-dijo mina, todas miraron…**_

_**Es la actriz nuriko okamachi-dijo rey**_

_**Es cierto-dijo serena mientras todas pegaban sus rostros al vidrio para ver bien…**_

_**Quiero pedirle su autógrafo-dijo rey mientras miraban lo que acontecía…**_

_**Hola yaten….tambien vienes a esta estética de animales-dijo nuriko**_

_**Que es lo que quieres…-dijo yaten volteando con luna en brazos**_

_**De que estarán hablando-dijo serena mientras ella y las demás se acercan considerablemente sin ser vistas**_

_**Jajaja….el vestido de tu gatito es una preciosidad…aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la gata-dijo nuriko**_

_**Que dijo-pensó luna haciendo una mueca de fastidio**_

_**Discúlpame por haberte invitado mi casa a comer…es que no sabia…tienes otro tipo de gustos verdad-dijo nuriko, yaten se vio sorprendido al principio…pero luego achico los ojos...Pero de repente….luna le dio un arañazo en el brazo a nuriko, yaten se vio sorprendido…y nuriko enfadada…**_

_**Pero como te atreves…-dijo nuriko alzando la mano para golpearla…pero de repente cuatro reflectores se prendieron detrás de ella, cegándolos inmediatamente…**_

_**Ustedes son los actores de la novela el amor de jigashi, los actores son yaten kou y nuriko ocamachi…aunque nadie sabía que estas dos estrellas famosas son amigos muy íntimos-dijo aian Mouse disfrazada**_

_**Pero quien eres tú-pregunto nuriko**_

_**Mucho gusto…mi nombre es netsu-dijo aian Mouse, en es instante el gato que sostenía nuriko empezó a rasguñarla para que lo soltara…**_

_**Juliano-dijo nuriko con expresión fastidiosa**_

_**La cámara esta tomando-dijo aian Mouse a un lado de ella- sonríe por favor nuriko**_

_**Hay…que inoportuna eres-dijo nuriko sonriendo**_

_**Muy bien…dime desde cuando son novios-dijo netsu**_

_**No, no somos novios-dijo nuriko**_

_**Hay esto es una perdida de tiempo…mejor vamonos-dijo yaten saliendo**_

_**Yaten ya esta saliendo…-dijo serena**_

_**Mejor vamos al estacionamiento-dijo rey, para después todas salir de allí**_

_**Y puedes decirme como es su relación…-dijo netsu**_

_**Bueno para estrellas como nosotros…que tenemos un resplandor puro no es gran cosa-dijo nuriko**_

_**Oh…ya se a que te refieres así que muéstrame tu semilla estelar-dijo netsu**_

_**Que…-dijo nuriko, mientras veía que netsu se quitaba su disfraz…**_

_**Afuera**_

_**Zhatura esperaba a yaten….en el estacionamiento**_

_**Zhatura…-llamo yaten al salir con luna en brazos**_

_**Yaten…-dijo una zhatura con ojeras y pos de cansancio…**_

_**Que haces aquí…-dijo yaten**_

_**Es que hoy están libres y no quería estar con seiya…ya sabes aun estamos peleados-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si…aunque pienso que es algo estupido-dijo yaten**_

_**Si…bueno…-dijo zhatura pero no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que los dos oyeron un grito y luna salio disparada hacia aquel lugar seguida por yaten y zhatura, mientras las chicas entraban…**_

_**En la tienda**_

_**Nuriko estaba mostrando su semilla estelar a aian Mouse…**_

_**Las chicas entraron y se transformaron en las sailors scouts, mientras yaten y saturas llegaron a la puerta, detrás de nuriko y observaban…**_

_**Yaten se debatía entre hacer al o no…**_

_**Mejor no-dijo yaten**_

_**Por que no…no seria justo que le pasara algo malo yaten…yo se que es odiosa…pero eso no evita que necesite ayuda-dijo zhatura, yaten la miro sorprendido…acaso hablaba con dolor…**_

_**Entonces luna salio de allí a ayudar a nuriko…**_

_**Pero que bonita semilla estelar….esta vez seguro que…-dijo aian Mouse pero se vio interrumpida por que de un salto luna le cayó enzima y la ataco…-un gato….hay….**_

_**Por que por que le ayudas…si ella estaba molestándote-dijo yaten**_

_**Por que ella al igual que yo…no quiere ver sufrir a nadie-dijo zhatura, yaten la miro, y vio que zhatura apretaba los puños y su mirada era acuosa…esa expresión…no le gustaba para nada esa expresión…una opresión en el pecho le molesto en ese momento…se sentía devastado…era como ver sufrir a esa persona…y eso no iba a permitirlo… entonces vio como luna fue lanzada hacia un costado herida por los poderes de aian Mouse y caía fuera de la habitación atravesando un vidrio, yaten se acerco a gachas y tomo a luna en su brazos luego salio y allí y volvió junto a zhatura quien veía la escena con rabia….**_

_**La semilla estelar de nuriko se obscureció y aian Mouse puso cara fatídica…**_

_**Otra ves he fallado….-dijo aian Mouse…-hoy no es mi día**_

_**Alto ahí-grito sailor moon**_

_**Ah…-dijo aian Mouse escuchando la vos y sabiendo lo que venia-fingiré que no escuche nada…-dijo de nuevo pero sailor moon le arrojo con una pelota en la cabeza y esta cayo al suelo**_

_**Por que me golpeaste-dijo aian Mouse levantándose**_

_**Todas las personas saben que…- dijo sailor moon**_

_**La tienda de mascotas es un lugar de ensueño-dijo mars**_

_**Como te atreves a interrumpir la privacía de los artistas…-dijo mercury**_

_**No lo permitiremos-dijo vinus**_

_**Pues lamento decirles que eh terminado con mi trabajo o acaso ustedes van a pagarme las horas extras-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Soy una sailor scout…que lucha por el amor y la justicia….soy sailor moon…y te castigare en el nombre de la luna-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Adiós…fue un placer verlas-dijo aian Mouse mientras desaparecía en la cabina telefónica**_

_**En ese momento nuriko se transformo en zombi**_

_**Mucho gusto soy sailor lady-dijo el zombi**_

_**Si claro-dijeron ellas**_

_**En ese momento el zombi empezó a atacarlas**_

_**Mientras yaten aun debatía si ayudar o no….**_

_**Yaten…ellas estas luchando y al parecer las cosas no son fáciles para ellas….-dijo zhatura**_

_**Por que me dices eso…-dijo yaten**_

_**Tu tienes una forma de ayudarlas no es así-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si pero-dijo yaten**_

_**Entonces hazlo….por el bien de esta gatita y de esa chica para que todo vuelva a la normalidad…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Yaten la miro y dejo a luna en el piso, entonces artemis se acerco a el….**_

_**Hola eres su amigo verdad…descuida solo esta desmayada….protégela por favor….-dijo yaten a artemis- espérame afuera si zhatura…no quiero que te pase nada-dijo yaten**_

_**Claro-dijo zhatura saliendo**_

_**Entonces yaten salio corriendo en la dirección contraria…**_

_**Si mi destino es pelear…no tengo otra alternativa mas que aceptarlo…parece que aun falta mucho para encontrar a esa persona…y a esa guerrera que puede ayudarnos…pero mientras tanto….zhatura es nuestra prioridad y por eso la protegeré-pensó yaten mientras recordaba su rostro sonriente**_

_**Poder de curación estelar….transformación….-dijo yaten transformándose en sailor star healer…**_

_**Mientras zhatura afuera esperaba como le había prometido a yaten…**_

_**Eh…que me…pasa….por que….me siento….así….-dijo zhatura entrecortadamente mientras se mareaba, su ojos se obscurecieron y su cuerpo brillo con una luz verdosa que ilumino el lugar…dando paso a sailor jupiter….**_

_**Bien….debo asegurarme que todo salga bien…-dijo jupiter antes de volver a entrar**_

_**Hay no parece que tenemos problemas-dijo sailor moon mientras esquivaban los ataques del enemigo**_

_**Entonces aparece sailor healer y ataca al zombi mientras jupiter observa desde lo alto de un mueble…el zombi da contra la pared…**_

_**Soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la oscuridad…sailor star healer a llegado-dijo healer**_

_**Que bueno que llegas healer…-dijo jupiter bajando hacia donde estaban ellas**_

_**Sailor jupiter-dijo healer**_

_**Si….-dijo jupiter**_

_**Solo las ayudare por que son amigas de esa gatita-dijo healer**_

_**Te refieres a luna-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Luna…que nombre más bonito-dijo jupiter, sailor moon sonrió, ellas eran buenas personas…**_

_**Vamos sailor moon hazlo ahora-dijo healer**_

_**Si….dulce luz de estrellas de las sailors scouts-dijo sailor moon, la semilla estelar se purifico y el zombi volvió a ser nuriko**_

_**Probablemente nosotras necesitemos de sus poderes para luchar…-dijo healer antes de salir de allí**_

_**Eso es cierto-dijo jupiter antes de imitarla, aun no era hora de formalismos…**_

_**Espera-dijo sailor moon**_

_**En el estacionamiento….**_

_**Zhatura despertaba…siendo sostenida por yaten….**_

_**Que ocurrió….-dijo yaten preocupado**_

_**Nada…solo me maree y me desmaye…debe ser por el sueño-dijo zhatura**_

_**Tal vez…vamos a casa así descansas…-dijo yaten**_

_**Si vamos-dijo zhatura**_

_**Departamento…**_

_**Taiki y seiya cantaban la canción del próximo concierto…entonces aparecieron zhatura y yaten por la puerta, seiya dejo de cantar y la miro, al igual que ella a el, pero ella rápidamente entro en la habitación….**_

_**Hasta cuando piensas seguir así seiya-dijo yaten**_

_**No se a que te refieres-dijo seiya molesto**_

_**A como se tratan…solo por tus celos seiya-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…ella se desmayo recién…ella no esta bien…y no quiere decirnos…pero acá pasa algo yo lo se…-dijo yaten**_

_**Como que se desmayo-dijo seiya alterado**_

_**Si…la encontré tendida en el suelo cuando Salí de la tienda de mascotas-dijo yaten**_

_**No puede ser-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…y es tu culpa…-dijo yaten**_

_**Por que-dijo seiya**_

_**No confías en ella…y tus celos…por eso pelearon…y ella esta muy mal…por eso se desmayo-dijo yaten**_

_**Esta bien iré a hablar con ella-dijo seiya saliendo para la habitación…dejando a taiki y a yaten sonriendo**_

_**Seiya entro en la habitación….**_

_**Zhatura miraba el cielo por la ventana…**_

_**Que quieres seiya-dijo zhatura sin que el dijera nada ni ella volteara**_

_**Como…-dijo seiya**_

_**Se cuando eres tu…por el sonido de las pisadas-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ya veo-dijo seiya**_

_**Y bien-dijo zhatura**_

_**Lo siento-dijo seiya**_

_**Que sientes-dijo zhatura, seiya la miro se acerco a ella, la tomo por los hombros y bruscamente la volteo hacia el…**_

_**Yo confió en ti es solo que no quiero que tomes a mal lo que diré…-dijo seiya**_

_**No crees que eso me corresponde a mí-dijo zhatura**_

_**Tienes razón…-dijo seiya**_

_**Y bien….que fue todo eso de ayer…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Fueron celos….si….me enferma que te miren de esa forma…-dijo seiya, zhatura sonrió**_

_**De verdad era solo eso-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si-dijo seiya**_

_**Bueno….la próxima vez dime…yo are lo que pueda para que no te pongas celoso entonces-dijo zhatura, seiya sonrió y la abrazo….**_

_**Al otro día**_

_**Yaten sacaba un montón de cartas del casillero mientras seiya y zhatura le observaban…**_

_**Demonios…hasta cuando van a calmarse-dijo yaten**_

_**Al parecer tienes problemas-dijo seiya sonriendo**_

_**Cállate-dijo yaten**_

_**Lo sabia…el piensa tirar todas esas cartas a la basura-dijo serena que lo espiaba detrás de un estante de casilleros**_

_**Déjalo serena…yaten tiene un lugar reservado en su corazón para una mujer especial…el no tiene tiempo para estar leyendo cartas de amor…-dijo luna desde su hombro….**_

_**Oh…pero…-dijo serena**_

_**Serena…-dijo zhatura viéndola**_

_**Ya nos descubrieron-dijo serena, yaten volteo y la miro…-que…ni creas que estábamos espiándote…**_

_**Uh….buenos días luna-dijo yaten**_

_**Miu…-dijo luna**_

_**Esa es tu gatita-dijo yaten**_

_**Bueno…si…-dijo serena**_

_**Puedes ir a visitarnos…cuando quieras luna-dijo yaten antes de salir de allí con zhatura y seiya**_

_**Que le pasa por que tiene que comportarse así es un presumido-dijo serena**_

_**-Querido yaten espero que pronto encuentres a esa persona-dijo luna**_

_**Fin capitulo 6**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Los sentimientos de zhatura**_

_**Una semana había pasado desde el accidente donde había visto ese ataque…**_

_**Su temperamento había cambiado, ya casi no sonría, estaba pensante siempre y hasta a veces deprimida…y los tres lo habían notado…**_

_**Ese día…se había levantado temprano…quería caminar un rato y pensar…**_

_**Seiya se levanto temprano tambien…la había escuchado levantarse, puesto claro…compartían la cama….cualquiera que oyera aquello seguramente pensaría que ellos son pareja…pero el sabia que eso era imposible…el había jurado lealtad a una persona y su vida le pertenecía…el no podía querer a otra mujer….por que le estaba prohibido…pero últimamente…zhatura se había ganado un espacio en su corazón…aunque claro no era la única…serena tambien lo había logrado aunque claro ella no lo esperaba….**_

_**Zhatura iba saliendo por la puerta del departamento…cuando unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura…ella salio de sus pensamientos y miro a un seiya que sonreía…**_

_**Seiya-dijo débilmente**_

_**No vayas sola….iré contigo-dijo seiya**_

_**Yo…quisiera ir sola seiya-dijo zhatura tomando sus brazos y separándolo de ella, seiya se extraño, ella nunca lo había tratado tan fríamente…**_

_**Por que me hablas así-dijo seiya**_

_**Esto esta saliéndose de control…y yo no recuerdo nada…de nada…no quiero inmiscuirme mas con ustedes…no quiero que sufran…seguramente deberé irme cuando recupere la memoria y creo que eso nos hará sufrir a todos…y lo que menos quiero es verlos sufrir-dijo zhatura mirándolo con tristeza…**_

_**Eso lo se…mejor que nadie…pero no quiero que te alejes de nosotros…de mi…por que yo sufriría…sufrí solo una noche sabiendo que estabas a 10 pasos…sufriré mucho mas si no vuelvo a verte…o me hablas en ese tono…-dijo seiya, zhatura lo miro conmovida…ella sabia que el decía la verdad…pero tambien sabia que el estaba confundido…puesto que tambien sentía cosas por serena…ella sonrió…pues lo entendía…**_

_**Esta bien…vamonos…-dijo zhatura, seiya sonrió mientras empezaban a caminar uno al lado del otro…**_

_**En la biblioteca…**_

_**Serena escribía una carta a darien…**_

_**Vaya…una carta-dijo la vos de una joven detrás de ella**_

_**No seas así…ella le esta escribiendo a su novio-dijo otra vos, serena volteo encontrándose con sus amigas haruka y michiru**_

_**Haruka…michiru….-dijo serena**_

_**Todo bien serena-dijo michiru**_

_**Si…claro….-dijo serena, haruka la miro detenidamente…algo andaba mal**_

_**Bueno en todo caso no vemos luego-dijo michiru**_

_**Claro adiós-dijo serena viendo como se marchaban para después devolver una mirada triste a la carta que había terminado de escribir**_

_**Haruka y michiru estaban saliendo cuando notaron dicha mirada**_

_**Algo anda mal…se ve deprimida…-dijo michiru**_

_**Si…y al parecer no quiso decirnos-dijo haruka para después salir de allí…**_

_**En la tarde**_

_**En el departamento**_

_**Sailor moon…-susurro seiya, yaten y taiki lo miraron- no se por que…pero ella me recuerda mucho a nuestra princesa-dijo seiya**_

_**Te agradecería que no las confundas…-dijo taiki frunciendo el ceño**_

_**De acuerdo pero ella tiene poderes que nosotros no tenemos…-dijo seiya**_

_**Si pero no quiere decir nada…aparte hemos visto claramente como sailor jupiter es mucho mas fuerte que ella-dijo taiki**_

_**Si eso es cierto-dijo seiya**_

_**Quizás podamos utilizarlas-dijo yaten**_

_**Tu piensas eso-dijo taiki levantándose y saliendo de allí**_

_**Al día siguiente**_

_**Invernadero…**_

_**Zhatura recogía fresas…en ese momento serena entro en el…**_

_**Zhatura….-dijo serena entrando**_

_**Serena…que haces por aquí…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Es que mi amiga lita…que esta desaparecida era quien cultivaba estas fresas y la extraño tanto…-dijo con ojos aguados, zhatura la miro, sonrió y se acerco a ella…**_

_**Tranquila…ya pasara…ya veras como todo sale bien-dijo zhatura, serena sonrió….**_

_**Gracias-dijo serena**_

_**Bien…puedes comer algunas fresas-dijo zhatura, serena sonrió y se puso a comer fresas…**_

_**-Vaya zhatura eres buena en esto…te han dado muchas fresas…-dijo serena contenta nuevamente, zhatura le sonrió…**_

_**-Serena no comas las verdes…aun están acidas y podría hacerte mal…tampoco comas demasiado….va a caerte mal-dijo zhatura**_

_**-Zhatura que tal si tú y yo nos comemos todas las fresas de este invernadero…-serena**_

_**-Hay serena…como crees…eso no estaría bien…aparte necesito fresas para hacer una tarta en el departamento-dijo zhatura**_

_**-Hay como los envidio…-dijo serena**_

_**-Jajja prometo que te guardare un pedazo-dijo zhatura guiñándole un ojo**_

_**-Enserio…eres la mejor-dijo serena emocionada**_

_**-Lo se…seiya me lo ha dicho tambien-dijo zhatura**_

_**-Seiya…por cierto que tipo de relación tienen ustedes-dijo serena, en ese momento zhatura se paro y la miro con curiosidad**_

_**-Por que lo preguntas-dijo zhatura**_

_**-Es que siempre se los ve muy juntos…acaso son novios-dijo serena**_

_**-No…no lo somos…solo somos amigos…-dijo zhatura**_

_**-Enserio…-dijo serena**_

_**-Si…-dijo zhatura**_

_**-Oh ya veo-dijo serena sonriendo…pero en eso noto a alguien mas en el invernadero…-hay alguien con nosotras…-pregunto temerosa**_

_**-Jajaja por que pones esa cara serena…es taiki-dijo zhatura**_

_**-Enserio vamos con el –dijo serena**_

_**-Como quieras-dijo zhatura mientras caminaban hacia el invernadero….**_

_**Entre los rosedales…**_

_**Taiki meditaba sobre la situación…**_

_**Sailor moon-pensó taiki mientras sostenía una rosa blanca en sus manos…al ver la rosa visualizo la imagen de sailor moon en ella…- quien demonios eres?-pensó nuevamente**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Sailor moon estaba concentrada mientras el símbolo en su frente brillaba…**_

_**No permitiré que muera…yo lo salvare a como de lugar…-pensó con valentía para después abrir sus ojos…**_

_**Fin flash back**_

_**Salvar…-pensó arrugando el cejo…-no sabe cual es el verdadero significado de pelear…cree que la vida es muy fácil-pensó taiki**_

_**Ella nunca comprenderá…cual fue el sufrimiento por el que pasamos para llegar hasta aquí-dijo taiki con resentimiento mientras apretaba el tallo de la rosa, causando una herida en su mano- donde esta esa persona en estos momentos…-dijo nuevamente, ya mas calmado**_

_**Taiki-escucho la vos de zhatura llamándolo**_

_**Aquí estoy-respondió a ella con una sonrisa mientras la veía entrar, pero cuando la vio con serena su sonrisa se borro…**_

_**Ves…serena…te dije que no hay de que preocuparse…era taiki-dijo zhatura sonriendo, taiki la miraba extrañado…por que le daba explicaciones**_

_**Que hacían por aquí zhatura-pregunto taiki**_

_**Mañana tengo día libre recuerdas…así que prometí a yaten y a seiya hacer una tarta de fresa…y como en mis ratos libres paso tiempo aquí…decidí tomar las fresas de aquí…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ya veo…pero que hace ella contigo…-dijo taiki**_

_**Simplemente fue por una casualidad…pero no me molesta su compañía-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ya veo-dijo taiki sonriendo nuevamente**_

_**Oh…tu mano taiki-dijo serena, el llevo su mirada a su mano…esta sangraba**_

_**Tal vez te lastimaste con las espinas de las rosas…déjame ver…-dijo zhatura caminando hacia el…**_

_**No zhatu….estoy bien…-dijo taiki restándole importancia al asunto, pero entonces serena se adelanto y le vendo la herida con un pañuelo**_

_**Listo…ya esta…-dijo serena**_

_**Muchas gracias….en agradecimiento recitare un hermoso poema….-dijo taiki para después arrodillarse y tomar una rosa roja, el sonrió al verla…le recordaba a zhatura…**_

_**Oh…bella rosa….estas sufriendo…escucho tus gritos de desesperación en aquella tormenta…y en aquella noche un sublime intruso despedaza tu alma…jamás podrás volver a sonreír…por que tu vida a sido destruida por esa horrible oscuridad que encierra tu amor…-dijo taiki recitando el poema…zhatura sentía la sensación de sentirse identificada con el poema…taiki se levanto y se paro frente a ellas-es un poema de blaik-dijo el **_

_**Blaik…si eh leído de el…-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras le aplaudía…**_

_**Gracias…zhatu-dijo taiki**_

_**Blaik te refieres al del comercial verdad…-dijo serena muy convincentemente…**_

_**Eh….-dijeron zhatura y taiki con gotitas en la cabeza**_

_**Por cierto…zhatura prometió guardarme una porción de tarta…-dijo serena**_

_**Pero que le pasa a esta niña-pensaron ambos antes de reír disimuladamente**_

_**Eh…por que se ríen acaso dijo algo malo…-dijo serena**_

_**Lo que pasa serena…es que blaik es un poeta muy famoso…cualquiera lo conoce…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Así…-dijo serena**_

_**Si-dijo zhatura**_

_**Taiki….zhatura…-entraron yaten y seiya**_

_**Eh que pasa…-dijo taiki**_

_**Debemos irnos….recuerda el programa de cocina…-dijo yaten**_

_**Es cierto…y aun no hay acompañante…-dijo taiki**_

_**No te preocupes…yo te acompaño…-dijo zhatura**_

_**De verdad…-dijo taiki**_

_**Por supuesto…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Pero zhatu tú dijiste que no querías volver al estudio-dijo seiya**_

_**Pero puedo hacer una excepción por taiki-dijo zhatura**_

_**Gracias-dijo taiki sonriendo**_

_**De nada…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Eh…puedo ir tambien-dijo serena**_

_**No estaría nada mal una ayudante…que dices taiki-dijo zhatura**_

_**Esta bien-dijo taiki**_

_**Bueno entonces vamonos…-dijo yaten**_

_**Bien…serena te veremos en el estudio vía Láctea…para el programa esta tarde a las 6-dijo taiki**_

_**Claro ahí estaré-dijo serena saliendo de allí dejando a los cuatro…**_

_**Como te sientes zhatu-dijo seiya acercándose**_

_**Bien…no te preocupes-dijo zhatura**_

_**Segura-dijo yaten**_

_**Si estoy bien-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**Bueno vamonos-dijo taiki**_

_**Plaza principal de Tokio-**_

_**En la plaza esta aian Mouse eligiendo la próxima victima…**_

_**Este se ve bien...sera la próxima victima…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**En eso suena el teléfono…que estaba en la canasta, ella lo toma y contesta…**_

_**Si hola…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**La llama la señora galaxia-dijo una vos desde el otro lado de la línea y después cuelga mientras aian Mouse pone cara de boba…**_

_**Reunión con galaxia**_

_**Aian Mouse entro en el cuarto donde galaxia esperaba noticias…**_

_**Me llamaba señora galaxia-dijo aian Mouse haciendo una reverencia**_

_**Jajaja-aparecieron sairen y cuervo riendo por los fracasos de su colega**_

_**Aun no encuentras la sagrada semilla de la vida-dijo galaxia sonriendo**_

_**Si…ya tengo en la mira otra estrella señora-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Estrella…puedes asegurarme que el dueño de esa semilla estelar tan especial-dijo galaxia**_

_**Si…bueno…quizás…yo…no….-dijo aian Mouse dudando, galaxia frunció el ceño enseguida y ataco a su sirviente con uno de sus brazaletes…aian Mouse callo diez metros detrás…**_

_**Escucha algo que no soporto es esperar…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Si…la buscare enseguida…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Jajaja-rieron nuevamente sairen y cuervo**_

_**Templo de rey**_

_**Huy ya va a comenzar…-dijo mina que estaba enterada por serena que saldría zhatura taiki y ella en televisión…, encendió la televisión y puso el programa de cocina…**_

_**Ahora con ustedes…el programa de cocina de tetsuro kashinogawa…-dijo el presentador de la televisión**_

_**Miren chicas…ya comenzó…-dijo mina a amy y rey que miraban el programa**_

_**El día de hoy tenemos como invitado a uno de los integrantes de ese grupo tan famoso….taiki kou…a su acompañante zhatura…-dijo tetsuro**_

_**Mucho gusto…-dijeron zhatura y taiki**_

_**Lo que van a hacer en este programa…de cocina es un platillo hecho por ti verdad-dijo amy**_

_**Ummm los artistas deben hacer muchas cosas para ser profesionales…-dijo rey**_

_**Si…pero lo que me da envidia es que zhatura esta junto a taiki en televisión-dijo mina**_

_**Programa de cocina**_

_**Bien…entonces nuestros amigos…taiki y zhatura nos enseñaran a preparar algo realmente exquisito…una tarta de fresas…para que usted pueda hacerlo sencillamente-dijo tetsuro**_

_**Templo de rey…**_

_**Dijo un pastel de fresas…pero si es…el-dijo rey**_

_**Ese pastel es el que preparaba nuestra amiga lita….-es una injusticia…-dijo mina**_

_**Que significa esto…-dijeron ambas a los gritos hincándose sobre el televisor**_

_**Jejeje-reía amy con nerviosismo**_

_**Yo no se nada-dijo artemis mirando hacia otro lado**_

_**Aquí va a haber problemas…-dijo luna que miraba hacia el lado opuesto**_

_**Televisora vía Láctea…**_

_**Contra una de las paredes observaba aian Mouse**_

_**Primero hay que hacer la base del pastel…-dijo tetsuro así se dio el programa tranquilamente hasta que serena suplanto a zhatura…por que empezó a sentirse mareada…serena en ves de entregarle harina y le dio levadura…por lo tanto cuando lo pudieron en el horno este exploto y el estudio quedo lleno de masa…**_

_**No entiendo….por que salio mal-se quejaba serena**_

_**Taiki miraba su rostro sucio con mazo en un espejo de mano, entonces miro a serena igual de sucia que el…con cara de fastidio…inmediatamente empezó a reír descontroladamente…**_

_**Oye….tienes la cara sucia…mírate….-dijo taiki**_

_**Pero que es lo que dices…si tu tambien la tienes sucia…-dijo serena**_

_**Esta es la segunda ves que me hace reír esa niña…-pensó taiki riendo sin parar…-hace mucho tiempo que no me reía así…-continuo riendo boca suelta…**_

_**Seiya y yaten…quienes acompañaban a zhatura para que la revisaran por su malestar…a pesar de que ella había insistido en no ir…en que ya se sentía bien…ellos no quisieron escuchar y la llevaban…pero en eso…los tres miraban hacia taiki…el estaba riendo sonoramente**_

_**Se esta riendo…-dijo seiya impresionado…**_

_**Seiya…-dijo zhatura**_

_**A veces….ocurren cosas muy extrañas…-dijo seiya**_

_**Tienes razón-dijo yaten**_

_**No digan esas cosas….es su hermano-dijo zhatura frunciendo el ceño**_

_**Esta bien…pero ya vamonos….-dijo seiya**_

_**Hay….ya les eh dicho…estoy bien…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que no…vamos igual…-dijo yaten mientras seiya la tomaba de la cintura y la cargaba en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas…**_

_**Seiya….bájame…o te enteras quien soy….-amenazo zhatura furiosa…**_

_**Solo si vamos-dijo seiya sobornándola**_

_**No intentes sobornarme-exigió ella**_

_**Vamos…o te cargo…tu eliges…iremos de todas formas…-dijo seiya**_

_**Uff…esta bien…pero bájame…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Esta bien…-dijo seiya quien la dejo en el piso…al mirarla…la vio levemente sonrojada…y sonrió satisfecho…**_

_**Bueno…deja de mirarme así….vamonos-dijo zhatura**_

_**Claro…zhatu…-dijo para después pasar el brazo por su hombro y salir de allí los tres…**_

_**Serena salio del set de estudio con una mueca de fastidio….**_

_**Uh….fue un fiasco…-dijo serena**_

_**No debes preocuparte por eso….-dijo taiki que salía detrás de ella**_

_**Gracias-dijo serena**_

_**Es cierto fue muy divertido-dijo tetsuro….**_

_**Señor…yo…lo siento-dijo serena**_

_**No te preocupes…me divertí mucho…puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras-dijo tetsuro antes de salir de alli….**_

_**Bien debo irme…quiero ver como esta zhatura-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…claro…-dijo serena sonriéndole…taiki salio de alli…pero se encontró con seiya que sostenía a zhatura en sus brazos… y yaten la miraba preocupado…**_

_**Que paso…-dijo taiki**_

_**No lo sabemos…ella se desplomo de repente….-dijo yaten**_

_**Solo atine a sujetarla…-dijo seiya desde el piso donde estaba arrodillado…**_

_**Ya veo…en eso se ve un resplandor dorado en el pasillo….los tres se miraron…**_

_**Debemos ir…-dijo yaten**_

_**Pero y ella-dijo seiya**_

_**Si el zombi no viene aquí...nada pasara…-dijo taiki**_

_**Esta bien…-dijo seiya recostando a zhatura en el suelo con delicadeza….**_

_**Con serena**_

_**Serena estaba por marchar cuando vio el resplandor**_

_**Eternal sailor moon….!!Transformación!!…-dijo al aire transformándose en sailor moon**_

_**En el área de combate**_

_**Aian Mouse contemplaba la semilla estelar del chef…**_

_**Si…esta debe ser….-dijo aian Mouse pero de repente la semilla estelar se obscureció…-oh…no…estaré en problemas….**_

_**Alto ahí….-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Uh…-dijo aian Mouse mirándola**_

_**A mi me gusta la buena comida-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Y que-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**No permitiré que lastimes a la persona que se en carga de hacer esos platillos deliciosos-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Ah era eso-dijo aian Mouse quitándole importancia-pero como ya termine con mi trabajo tengo que marcharme…lo siento…sailor chef…encárgate de ella si…-dijo aian Mouse desapareciendo en la cabina telefónica**_

_**Pronto el zombi revelo su identidad…y empezó a atacar a sailor moon…quien rechazaba los ataques a duras penas…**_

_**Estrella de sailor maker-dijo sailor maker ayudando a sailor moon….y evitando que sailor chef la ataque-hazlo ahora sailor moon**_

_**Si…-dijo para después concentrarse…**_

_**No…no me hagas daño…-dijo sailor chef…sailor moon se le acerco y sailor chef le ofreció un pastel…**_

_**Que dulce…-dijo sailor chef con una sonrisa malvada y preparando un cuchillo**_

_**Ah….-dijo sailor moon al ver que le iba a rebanar el cuello, mas eso nunca paso…sailor maker había arriesgado su vida protegiéndole**_

_**Ella salvo mi vida-pensó sailor moon**_

_**Estrella de sailor maker…-ataco por segunda ves sailor maker…**_

_**Dulce luz de estrellas de las sailor scouts…-ataco sailor moon para después ver como las star Ligths se iban de allí…sailor moon las miro marchar mientras tetsuro regresaba a la normalidad…**_

_**Departamento**_

_**Taiki…el día de hoy te divertiste mucho verdad-dijo seiya **_

_**Hace mucho tiempo que no veíamos esa sonrisa en tu rostro-dijo yaten antes de que ambos fueran a ver a zhatura…**_

_**No me explico por que la protegí…ni si quiera se si es nuestra enemiga o esta de nuestra parte…jamás había tenido este sentimiento por que sera…quizás fue por esa niña…tan alegre…-pensó taiki antes de voltear a ir a ver a zhatura…ella le preocupaba…**_

_**Al entrar al cuarto donde ella dormía…vio a seiya…sentado de un lado de la cama y a yaten del otro…mientras los ojos de zhatura permanecían cerrados…**_

_**No entiendo….-dijo seiya tomando la mano tatuada…de ella**_

_**Yaten y taiki lo miraron…**_

_**Que es lo que no entiendes…-dijo yaten**_

_**Por que le pasa esto…ella no fue atacada…-dijo seiya**_

_**Quizás este empezando a recordar-dijo taiki, seiya ensancho sus ojos azules….**_

_**No puede ser…no…-pensó con terror seiya**_

_**Que te pasa por que te sorprendes….tu no…-dijo yaten**_

_**Como se te ocurre…yo se que no puedo-dijo seiya**_

_**Entonces…-dijo taiki**_

_**Es solo que esta sensación de bienestar…solo lo siento a su lado…-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…yo tambien lo sentí-dijo yaten**_

_**Y yo…-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…pero por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que despierte-dijo yaten**_

_**Vamos zhatura…despierta-dijo seiya suavemente mientras la miraba…y con su mano apretaba la de ella**_

_**En un faro junto al mar**_

_**Haruka y michiru observaban el océano**_

_**Una ola…se aproxima verdad haruka-dijo michiru**_

_**Probablemente sea una ola más grande que las demás-dijo haruka**_

_**Me pregunto si nuestra lucha por la justicia nunca se terminara…-dijo michiru**_

_**Eso no me interesa siempre y cuando este contigo-dijo haruka, michiru solo le sonrió…**_

_**Esa noche…**_

_**En el departamento…-**_

_**Sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente…a los instantes pudo reconocer donde estaba…en la habitación que compartía con seiya…se sentó en la cama…sentía su mano pesada…miro hacia ella y vio como seiya estaba sentado al lado suyo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared...sujetando su mano son firmeza…la luz entro al abrirse la puerta…dejando pasar a yaten y a taiki**_

_**Zhatura-dijo yaten…al oír el nombre seiya despertó…**_

_**Que bueno que estas bien…-dijo taiki**_

_**Gracias chicos-dijo zhatura**_

_**Todos sonreían…**_

_**Ya estoy bien…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que bueno…nos tenías preocupados-dijo seiya**_

_**No deben preocuparse…solo era cansancio-dijo zhatura**_

_**Muy bien entonces te dejamos descansar…-dijo taiki para que después yaten y seiya salieran…zhatura tomo del brazo a seiya**_

_**Que pasa…-dijo seiya**_

_**Gracias…yo se que tu estuviste aquí siempre-dijo zhatura**_

_**El solo le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente**_

_**Descansa zhatu-dijo seiya antes de salir**_

Fin capitulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8 **_

_**La Aparición de haruka y michiru…**_

_**Serena, amy, rey y mina estaban frente a unos teléfonos públicos...probando suerte para llamar a las operadoras de los conciertos de three Ligths…marcaron 1 vez, 2 veces…la tercera es la vencida…**_

_**Ummm…-bajaron las cabezas decepcionadas…al no entrar la llamada**_

_**La mía entro…-grito emocionada mina…rápidamente todas se reunieron el mismo teléfono…**_

_**Si hola…-exclamo mina alegre**_

_**Lo sentimos mucho….pero los boletos del concierto de three Ligths están agotados-dijo la operadora del otro lado de la línea, mina decayó emocionalmente enseguida…**_

_**Están agotados….-dijo con bronca mientras colgaba el teléfono**_

_**Que…-dijeron las demás**_

_**Están agotados….-dijo echándose para atrás mientras rey la sujetaba de la espalda**_

_**Mina-dijo rey en protesta**_

_**Y nosotras que queríamos ir al concierto de three lights…pero los boletos están agotados-dijo serena**_

_**Aja….-asintieron todas**_

_**Por que por que por que por que….-lloriqueo mina**_

_**No te comportes como una niña mina-dijo rey**_

_**Hola como están…-dijo alguien detrás de ellas…ellas voltearon viendo a haruka y michiru**_

_**Hola haruka…hola michiru…-dijo serena contenta…**_

_**Hola…-dijo haruka mientras les guiñaba un ojo**_

_**Si no me equivoco…ustedes quieren conseguir estos boletos verdad chicas….-dijo michiru guiñando un ojo con picardía mientras sostenía 5 boletos para el concierto**_

_**En la cafetería**_

_**De verdad podemos quedarnos con estos boletos-dijo serena**_

_**Adelante…-dijo michiru sonriendo**_

_**Gracias…ahora podremos ver a three Ligths…-decían mina y rey mientras besaban los boletos…**_

_**Pero por que tienes esos boletos michiru-dijo serena**_

_**Además son de cortesía-dijo amy**_

_**Con que los conseguiste a escondidas verdad…no sabia que eras admiradora del grupo musical three Ligths…-dijo serena**_

_**Ejeje-rió forzosamente michiru**_

_**Vaya a pesar de que están emocionadas no saben nada…-dijo haruka sorprendida…**_

_**Eh…-dijeron todas**_

_**Three Ligths…y michiru kaio tendrán un concierto simultaneo-dijo rey**_

_**Es fantástico…pero que significa simultáneo…-dijo serena**_

_**Puedo saber por que esta tan interesada en el concierto-dijo rey**_

_**Mira…un concierto simultaneo...es cuando dos artistas famosos tocan al mismo tiempo-dijo amy**_

_**Saldrán juntos three Ligths y michiru-dijo serena**_

_**Si…-dijeron las restantes**_

_**Van a tocar juntos…-dijo serena**_

_**Si…-dijeron de nuevo**_

_**En vivo y a todo color…-dijo serena**_

_**Si…-volvieron a repetir para que entendiera**_

_**Eso es extraordinario-dijo serena, michiru y haruka las miraba pasmadas….de pronto michiru rió de lo lindo**_

_**Por cierto…donde esta lita….-dijo haruka percatándose de la ausencia de la chica**_

_**Ahhh bueno ella…-dijo serena**_

_**Que acaso le ocurrió algo-dijo haruka**_

_**No sabemos…lita desapareció hace mes y medio y no sabemos nada de ella…pusimos carteles en las calles pero nada…-dijo serena**_

_**Pero chicas…por que no nos dijeron antes…-dijo michiru realmente preocupada…**_

_**Nosotras no queríamos preocuparlas…-dijo amy**_

_**No se preocupen por eso…hay que encontrarla-dijo haruka**_

_**Si pero…ya emprendimos la búsqueda…dijeron que si sabían algo nos llamarían…ya hicimos todo lo que pudimos-dijo mina**_

_**Bueno…cambiando de tema…ayer en la alberca conocí a una chica…sobresaliente en nado…me dejo sorprendida…-dijo michiru**_

_**Enserio…-dijo serena**_

_**Si…-dijo michiru**_

_**Flash back-**_

_**Zhatura entro en la habitación con un traje de baño puesto…dispuesta para nadar un rato…llego al borde de la alberca...Toco suavemente el agua con el pie**_

_**Esta hermosa…perfecta…-dijo zhatura, haruka que estaba sobre la tabla para hacer clavadas la escucho se volteo y la miro…sus ojos se ensancharon…era un mujer de curvas perfectas…cabello rojo sangre largo hasta los tobillos, ojos verdes brillantes y claros…la dejo anonadada...nunca había visto tal grado de hermosura…**_

_**Que hermosa…-pensó boquiabierta viendo como la chica de cabellos de sangre se sambuia en la alberca…**_

_**Zhatura empezó a nadar ágilmente…michiru que venia detrás de ella la miro…**_

_**Que agilidad…y elegancia al nadar…-pensó michiru…ambas salieron a la superficie**_

_**Nadas muy bien…seguramente en tu anterior vida formaste parte del mundo acuático-dijo michiru con una sonrisa**_

_**No lo creo…pero gracias...-dijo zhatura sonriendo tambien**_

_**Competimos-dijo michiru retándola**_

_**Encantada-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ambas fueron hasta la salida**_

_**Listas…-dijo haruka**_

_**Si…-dijeron ambas**_

_**Ahora-dijo nuevamente haruka, ambas entraron al agua nadando velozmente, zhatura llevaba la ventaja…michiru se esforzaba lo mas que podía pero no podía darle alcance…cuando llego a otro lado...zhatura ya estaba fuera…**_

_**Me agrado competir contigo…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si a mi tambien-dijo michiru**_

_**Espero se repita…-dijo zhatura saliendo de allí con una toalla en la mano cuando vio a seiya en la puerta llamándola…**_

_**Michiru y haruka simplemente la miraron…**_

_**Fin flash back**_

_**Ya veo…pero por la descripción ella es zhatura…amiga del grupo three Light-dijo serena**_

_**Ya veo…sera interesante entonces-dijo michiru**_

_**Televisora vía Láctea…-**_

_**Galaxia ataco a aian Mouse, esta callo varios metros detrás…**_

_**Sailor aian Mouse…entiendes a la perfección lo que te estoy diciendo…-dijo sailor galaxia**_

_**Oh…si…-dijo aian Mouse algo adolorida por el golpe**_

_**Tambien entiende que tienes la última oportunidad para encontrar esa semilla-dijo sailor galaxia, aian Mouse solo bajo la mirada **_

_**Jajja-aparecieron siren y cuervo detrás de ella**_

_**Aquí no aceptamos a las desertoras…si quieres seguir viviendo mas vale que encuentres la verdadera semilla estelar…no aceptare otro fracaso…has entendido-dijo galaxia…mientras las tres sailors frente ellas se miraban desafiantes**_

_**Si…mi señora-dijo aian Mouse antes de salir del recinto de galaxia y caminar por las calles de Tokio**_

_**Si vuelvo a fallar estaré en graves problemas…-dijo aian Mouse apoyándose contra la pared donde se exponían carteles sobre el concierto-quien diablos…puede ser la persona que tiene la verdadera semilla estelar…es como si fuera buscar una aguja en un pajar...por que no tienen a la vista su tarjeta de presentación…-dijo nuevamente-Ummm-dijo reparando en los carteles-esto es perfecto…seguramente este anciano debe tener la verdadera semilla estelar por que es muy famoso e intelectual-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Estadio-**_

_**Entrada-**_

_**Ya todas las personas estaban entrando, amy, rey y mina esperaban a serena que como de costumbre venia retrasada**_

_**Camerinos-**_

_**Y quien diablos sera esa tal michiru kaio- dijo seiya**_

_**Esto no me agrada…no quiero salir al escenario con gente extraña-dijo yaten**_

_**De eso no tienen por que preocuparse…-dijo taiki**_

_**Uh…-dijeron seiya y yaten**_

_**Nosotros haremos nuestro espectáculo y con eso sera suficiente para encontrarlas…-dijo taiki, seiya se paro de su asiento**_

_**Si tienes razón…no saben si zhatura podra venir…-dijo seiya**_

_**Le dejamos una nota con la direccion…espero que haya llegado de su club-dijo yaten**_

_**Seguro que vendra…ella lo prometió-dijo taiki**_

_**Es cierto…vamonos…ya es hora-dijo seiya para despues salir de ahí…-ven por favor…-pensó seiya**_

_**Departamento three lights**_

_**Zhatura entraba por la puerta realmente agotada…dejo su equipo de tenis en un sofá y fue a la mesa…ahí había una nota…**_

_**Nota:**_

_**Zhatura…hoy es muestro concierto…te esperamos en el estadio hamashiwa a las 18 hs…trata de venir por favor**_

_**Atte: Yaten…y taiki…**_

_**El concierto era hoy….-pego un grito de la gran siete mientras entraba al baño a bañarse…solo tenia 2 horas…se dio un baño refrescante, se vistió y salio del departamento cerrando con llave…para después salir corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas**_

_**Zhatura vestía una pollera larga hasta las rodillas, un top y arriba de este un pulóver que dejaba ver sus hombros descubiertos…y zapatillas con un taco diminuto…**_

_**Estadio-**_

_**Entrada-**_

_**Ya esta apunto de comenzar y serena no llega-dijo mina**_

_**Seguro se tomo el colectivo equivocado…y llego a un lugar totalmente desconocido-dijo rey**_

_**Es posible-dijo mina**_

_**Ah chicas…como creen…ademas ya es una estudiante de preparatoria…no creo que se pierda-dijo amy**_

_**En un lugar lejano-**_

_**El colectivo siguió andando dejando a serena en medio de la nada…**_

_**No puede ser….donde estoy…-dijo serena empezando a llorar**_

_**Con zhatura-**_

_**Zhatura corría casi llegando al estadio…al doblar para llegar a la ante ultima cuadra se topo con haruka…pero la esquivo haciendo un giro para esquivarla, haruka se quedo de piedra…**_

_**Lo siento…tengo prisa…-le grito para despues seguir corriendo**_

_**Quien eres-pensó haruka**_

_**Estadio-**_

_**Concierto…**_

_**El concierto había empezado ya…ambos tocaban muy bien…las chicas ya habían entrado…seiya yaten y taiki miraban el publico esperando encontrar a zhatura pero hasta ahora nada…**_

_**Que es…que es este sentimiento…puedo sentir una onda muy fuerte…es un mensaje de amor a ser muy querido…casi como a una amante…pero tambien hay otra bien distinta dentro de la misma canción…es extraño-pensó michiru, en ese instante zhatura llego a la parte mas alta del estadio y miro el concierto con una sonrisa en lo labios…**_

_**Puedo sentir…el infinito resplandor de una estrella…es tan calido y puro….llena mi cuerpo de una sensación etérea…que no había experimentado nunca…sera michiru kaio…no…no es ella-pensó seiya para luego levantar la vista a lo alto de las gradas..entonces la vio…el resplandor que emanaba el cuerpo de zhatura…solo visible a sus ojos era hermoso…de un color blanco muy puro y se extendía por todo el estadio, seiya sonrio- sin duda eres tu zhatura…-pensó nuevamente, el concierto termino…y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar…**_

_**La gente salio…mientras serena apenas entraba…**_

_**Oh…ya se termino…-dijo serena**_

_**Llegaste tarde…todas estaban preocupadas-dijo haruka detrás de ella**_

_**Haruka…-dijo serena sorprendiéndola**_

_**Ya se termino verdad-dijo serena llorando**_

_**Si...-respondió haruka con una expresión de incredulidad**_

_**Hay…no…yo quería verlo…por que….-empezó a lloriquear serena**_

_**No…tranquilízate…espera…oye…voy a pasar al camerino de michiru…te gustaría acompañarme-dijo haruka, serena dejo de llorar y se aferro a su brazo con las mejillas rojas por el llanto mientras asentía**_

_**Camerino de michiru-**_

_**Michiru guardaba su violin en el estuche…**_

_**Toc…toc...toc-**_

_**Adelante…esta abierto-dijo michiru…la puerta se abrió dejando ver a seiya**_

_**Hola puedo hablar contigo-dijo seiya**_

_**Por supuesto pasa…me gusto mucho estuvieron fenomenales-dijo michiru mientras seiya pasaba y cerraba la puerta sin cuidado**_

_**Ah… tu tambien…tocaste muy bien-dijo seiya acercándose a ella**_

_**Enserio…muchas gracias-dijo michiru sentada en la silla frente a el**_

_**Te confieso que soy…un gran admirador tuyo…-dijo seiya**_

_**Un admirador-dijo michiru ensanchando los ojos-jejej…pues yo no veo que te agrade la música clásica…esta bien…muchas gracias…pero no se lo bayas a decir a los demás admiradores por que no sabemos que podra pasar…-dijo michiru, seiya sonrio…ella lo había descubierto**_

_**Eres muy interesante-dijo seiya**_

_**Yo me pregunto que tipo de persona eres tú-dijo michiru**_

_**Sabes…me gustaría…saber más sobre ti-dijo seiya en su oído**_

_**Lo dices enserio…-dijo michiru levantándose de su asiento…-entonces puedes ayudarme a cambiar de ropa-dijo michiru levantándose el cabello con ambas manos mientras dejaba a la exposición el cierre de su vestido y lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Seiya sonrio, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió mientras alguien entraba exclamando…**_

_**Michiru…voy a entrar…-dijo haruka**_

_**Hola michiru…uh…pero si es seiya…-dijo serena sorprendida**_

_**Hola bombón…-dijo seiya- ah…vas acompañada de un chico muy guapo…-dijo seiya**_

_**Que grosero…para tu información…haruka…-dijo serena**_

_**Es la persona que mas…quiero en este mundo…-dijo michiru interrumpiendo a serena…**_

_**Ah-dijo seiya-me lo hubieras…dicho antes…michiru…-dijo seiya mirándola para despues mirar a haruka…-soy seiya kou…mucho gusto…-dijo nuevamente ofreciéndole su mano**_

_**Soy haruka tenuo…mucho gusto…-dijo haruka acercándose pero en ves de estrechar manos, haruka trato de encestarle un golpe a seiya mas este detuvo su golpe con una mano**_

_**Que forma de saludar-dijo seiya**_

_**Sal de aquí-dijo haruka, ante esto seiya salio sin mas…pasando frente a serena…**_

_**Bueno…te felicito…eres excepcional michiru…nos vemos despues bombón…-dijo antes de salir de alli**_

_**Es mejor que no dejes entrar a ese sujeto a tu camerino-dijo haruka**_

_**Estas celoso-dijo michiru**_

_**Haruka…discúlpalo…-dijo serena, ambas la miraron…-si…a veces es muy grosero con la gente…pero es una buena persona…por favor perdónalo…-dijo serena**_

_**A haruka…no le agradan los desconocidos…por cierto…vas a dejarlo solo…anda acompáñalo-dijo michiru sonriendo, serena sonrio**_

_**Bueno nos vemos despues…-dijo serena saliendo de alli, haruka volteo a michiru**_

_**Michiru…yo solo quería…-dijo haruka...pero michiru le puso un dedo en los labios para que callara…se volteo…**_

_**Anda…ayúdame si…-dijo michiru levantando su cabello**_

_**Ah…con mucho gusto…-dijo haruka sonriendo**_

_**Pasillo**_

_**Seiya caminaba lentamente…**_

_**Haruka tenuo…ese sujeto tambien…tiene el fuerte resplandor de una estrella…pero quien diablos es…-pensó seiya empuñando su mano**_

_**Seiya…-hoyo la voz de serena llamándolo, seya la miro…-que grosero eres…-dijo ella muy enfadada…**_

_**Donde dejaste a ese chico tan guapo eh…-dijo seiya en pose burlona….**_

_**Uhhh….para tu información haruka es una mujer…-dijo serena**_

_**Na…eso es solo un pretexto…-dijo seiya**_

_**De que hablas…por cierto…que le estabas haciendo a la pobre de michiru-dijo serena burlonamente**_

_**Pero no le estaba haciendo nada…-dijo seiya sonrojándose**_

_**Por que te pusiste tan nervioso…bueno de todas maneras michiru no se atrevería a andar con un niñito como tú…-dijo serena adelantándose**_

_**Que falta de educación…oye…-dijo seiya yendo detrás de ella-me puedes decir que relacion tienes con esos dos…-dijo de nuevo**_

_**Quieres saberlo….-dijo serena**_

_**No…en lo absoluto…pero…-dijo seiya**_

_**Ellas son mis amigas…-dijo serena interrumpiéndolo**_

_**Eh…-dijo seiya**_

_**Son mis amigas…-dijo serena volteando y caminando hacia atrás…**_

_**Cielos…no me explico por que existe un resplandor tan extraño a tu alrededor…-dijo seiya**_

_**Que…-dijo serena…en ese momento, serena perdió el equilibrio…dado que había unas escaleras…intento balancearse…pero cayo asi atrás…chocando la cabeza contra la cabezo de un hombre que venia acompañado por zhatura…**_

_**Bombón…te encuentras bien…- dijo seiya tratando de ayudarla…pero fue demasiado tarde…los tres cayeron al piso…**_

_**Lo siento mucho…-dijo serena levantándose, mientras zhatura ayudaba al hombre ya mayor…**_

_**No al contrario…te encuentras bien…-dijo el hombre tocándose la cabeza**_

_**Señor garayan…-dijo seiya…para despues ver a zhatura…sus ojos se abrieron…ella tenia el hombro lastimado…-zhatu te encuentras bien…-dijo seiya acercándose a ellos…**_

_**Si…no…es nada…estare bien…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Lo conoces…-dijo serena al darse cuenta de quien era**_

_**Acaso no lo conoces…es el director garayan…-dijo seiya**_

_**El director garapan…-dijo serena con incredulidad**_

_**Tenle mas respeto al señor…-dijo seiya mientras zhatura sonría levemente…**_

_**Jajaja….que graciosa es esta señorita…es tu amiga…-dijo garayan**_

_**Si, asi es señor…-dijo seiya**_

_**No, solo somos amigos…-dijo serena**_

_**No tienes que decirlo de esa manera…-dijo seiya a serena**_

_**Seiya…-dijo garayan**_

_**Au…si…-dijo seiya mirándolo**_

_**Este concierto en vivo fue magnifico…-dijo garayan**_

_**Muchas gracias señor…-dijo seiya sonriendo**_

_**Pude sentir…una onda muy extraña dentro de las canciones cuanto los tres cantaban…pero cuando cantabas tus partes pude sentir dos ondas muy extrañas-dijo garayan**_

_**Eh…a que se refiere…-dijo seiya**_

_**Puedo sentir dentro de la música de los tres el amor y el entusiasmo pero sus corazon están afligidos…por eso mandan un mensaje de amor al ser amado…pero en ti todo esto se duplica…mientras que yaten y taiki cantan para una persona…tu lo haces para dos…jajaja…creo que mis palabras no tienen sentido…ademas…pude sentir… como había algo diferentes en el ambiente desde que esta joven entro en el estadio…todo se lleno…de algo etéreo, luminoso y muy calido…a mi parecer eso era vida…-dijo garayan**_

_**Yo…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si…mirar tus ojos…jovencita es como ver a cosmos…la estrella madre del universo…-dijo garayan, en eso momento seiya la mira**_

_**El…tiene…razón…-pensó impresionado seiya**_

_**Creo que ya estoy desvariando-dijo garayan para despues tomarse la cabeza…inmediatamente los tres se acercaron, zhatura lo tomo del brazo…**_

_**Lo llevaremos a su habitación-dijo seiya**_

_**No se preocupen…-dijo garayan**_

_**Pero…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Tu…jovencita ya has hecho suficiente por mí-dijo garayan**_

_**Esta seguro-dijo serena**_

_**Si…iré a dar un paseo para que se refresque la memoria…-dijo garayan para despues empezar a irse- nos vemos…ah…seiya…si realmente están mandado ese mensaje a una o dos personas amadas…espero que ellas los reciban lo mas pronto posible-dijo garayan antes de seguir**_

_**Si-dijo seiya**_

_**De verdad es muy famoso ese anciano llamado garapan…-dijo serena**_

_**Es garayan…-dijo seiya…**_

_**Por eso garayan-dijo serena**_

_**Jejeje-rió zhatura**_

_**De que ríes-dijo seiya**_

_**Parecen dos niños de infantes…-dijo zhatura, seiya enarco una ceja**_

_**Niños de infantes…-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…-dijo zhatura, seiya se acerco a ella…la abrazo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras serena sonreía…**_

_**Ahora que los veo…parecen novios…-dijo serena, ante esto seiya se detuvo y miro a zhatura, este enrojeció y se separo de ella…zhatura rió levemente mientras seiya seguía sonrojado…**_

_**Bueno…de que estamos hablando…-dijo seiya para desviar el tema…serena se extraño…y zhatura comprensiva respondió…**_

_**El señor garayan…es un famoso director de orquesta…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Oh…-dijo serena**_

_**Oh…-dijo seiya burlonamente-acaso no lo viste en el concierto-dijo seiya**_

_**Bueno es que sucedieron muchas cosas y no pude llegar a tiempo-dijo serena **_

_**Que excusa-dijo seiya**_

_**Tomaste el colectivo equivocado verdad…-dijo zhatura cruzándose de brazos…**_

_**Como lo sabes…-dijo serena sorprendida**_

_**Por te vi-dijo zhatura**_

_**Hay no…pero bueno lo que me preocupa es ese señor…lo acompañare…no sea que se descomponga-dijo serena**_

_**Si…ve…-dijo seiya**_

_**Adiós-dijo serena dejando a seiya y zhatura solos…**_

_**Bueno…ahora que no tendré interrupciones tontas…-dijo seiya acercándose a zhatura con una sonrisa maliciosa…**_

_**No…seiya…que pretendes…-dijo zhatura retrocediendo…**_

_**Vas a pagármelas…-dijo seiya abrazándola mientras le hacia cosquillas…**_

_**Detente…déjame…-dijo zhatura reprimiendo una risa**_

_**Anda…vamos…soy un niño-dijo seiya**_

_**Esta bien me retracto…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Muy bien era todo lo que necesitaba-dijo seiya soltándola, ella cayo al suelo agotada, seiya se arrodillo frente a ella y acomodo con su mano el flequillo de ella**_

_**Gracias por venir…-dijo seiya ayudándola a pararse**_

_**De nada…me fascino de verdad…-dijo zhatura, seiya sonrio**_

_**Ven vamos…-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ondas extrañas en nuestra música…párese que nuestros mensajes están siendo recibidos-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…lo están…-dijo zhatura tomándolo del brazo, seiya le sonrio…en alguna forma las dos se parecían…**_

_**En el estadio**_

_**Sailor aian Mouse estaba frente a garayan…**_

_**Entrégame tu semilla estelar…-dijo aian Mouse disparándole dos disparos…**_

_**Dios mió…-dijo garayan mientras su semilla estelar es extraída**_

_**Pasillo**_

_**Zhatura se detuvo…tenia un mal presentimiento**_

_**Zhatu que pasa-dijo seiya**_

_**Deberías ir a ver que ocurre seiya…quizas esten en problemas-dijo zhatura**_

_**Pero tú…-dijo seiya**_

_**Ellos te necesitan mas-dijo zhatura mirándolo**_

_**Esta bien…-dijo seiya antes de salir de alli**_

_**Estadio**_

_**Serena miraba el resplandor dorado, se acerco a la puerta…**_

_**Es el señor…eternal sailor moon transformación-dijo serena para despues dar paso a sailor moon**_

_**Esta debe ser…-dijo aian Mouse pero despues la semilla se obscureció-oh…no…debo seguir buscando…-dijo saliendo de alli**_

_**A donde crees que vas…soy sailor moon…y te castigare en el nombre de la luna…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Y que, tengo que trabajar horas extras…no tengo tiempo que perder contigo-dijo aian Mouse yéndose en la cabina**_

_**El director se transformo en zombi y empezó a atacar a sailor moon…acorralándola en la pared…**_

_**El sonido de tres chasquidos detuvo sus movimientos…**_

_**Posamos por la oscuridad de la noche…-dijo healer**_

_**Y tambien por la atmósfera de este planeta-dijo maker**_

_**Somos tres estrellas fugaces-dijo figther-soy sailor star fighter…**_

_**Sailor star maker-dijo maker**_

_**Sailor star healer-dijo healer**_

_**Las sailors star lights han llegado-dijeron las tres**_

_**Laser de estrella fugas…-dijo figther**_

_**Siempre nos estas ocasionando problemas-dijo healer**_

_**Gracias…-dijo sailor moon mientras maker y healer la ayudaban**_

_**El zombi en ese momento se levanto y ataco a maker, healer y moon**_

_**Cuidado…-grito fighter sin poder hacer nada**_

_**Centella…relampagueante….-dijo una vos a un costado, el ataque arrazo con el ataque del zombi protegiendo a las sailors…**_

_**Sailor jupiter…-dijo figther**_

_**Entiendo…yo me hago cargo…-dijo jupiter extendiendo su mano mientras maker y healer liberaban a sailor moon**_

_**Por favor…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Bien…destino verde…purifica….-grito sailor jupiter mientras agitaba la espada de forma horizontal**_

_**La semilla recupero su luz y garayan regreso a la normalidad**_

_**Las sailors stars Lights iban saliendo despues de mirar a jupiter**_

_**Esperen…déjenme darles las gracias…a ti tambien jupiter…-dijo sailor moon…las cuatro sailor scouts la miraron…**_

_**No tienes nada que agradecer sailor moon…sin embargo seria muy bueno que te volvieras un poco mas valiente y pudieras depender de ti misma…no tienes la sensación de que eres un estorbo para las demás sailors…-dijo jupiter**_

_**Que…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Si no te vuelves mas fuerte…no podras con lo que se viene-dijo jupiter**_

_**Lo que se viene…no entiendo-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Ellas si…-dijo jupiter mirando a las stars**_

_**Pero yo creí…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Lo se y cuentas con migo…siempre estare cerca para ayudar…-dijo jupiter mientras estrechaban manos**_

_**Gracias…pero y ustedes…-dijo sailor moon a las stars**_

_**Que opinan-dijo figther mirando a maker y healer**_

_**Luchamos contra el mismo enemigo…-dijo maker**_

_**Esta bien…pero que no nos ande causando problemas…-dijo healer**_

_**Ya oíste…eso-dijo figther**_

_**Mucho gusto…-dijo sailor moon…ambas iban a estrechar manos…pero dos ataques lo impidieron…**_

_**Figther dio un salto esquivándolos…**_

_**Quien eres…-exigió figther**_

_**Lárguense…por que la próxima vez no fallare…-dijo una sailor de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes acompañada de una sailor de cabellos aguamarina y ojos azules…**_

_**Uranus….neptune…-dijo jupiter, uranus y neptune la miraron**_

_**No es posible….quien es-pensó uranus**_

_**Por que nos conoce-pensó neptune**_

_**Que hacen…deténganse por favor….-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Ellas…son unas intrusas que han invadido…nuestro sistema solar…de ninguna manera puedo confiar en ellas-dijo uranus**_

_**Que…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Ella tiene razón-dijo jupiter**_

_**No te equivocas…estas personas no vienen con malas intenciones…-dijo sailor moon poniéndose en medio de las stars lights y uranus y neptune para que no pelearan…**_

_**Hazte a un lado…-dijo neptune**_

_**Ya fue suficiente-dijo jupiter con vos autoritaria…**_

_**Eh…-dijeron todas**_

_**Ya basta…esta es una lucha sin sentido…no cometan estos errores…de esta forma lo único que conseguirán sera eliminarse las unas a las otras…y eso no resolverá nada…-dijo jupiter**_

_**Ella tiene razón…-dijo figther**_

_**Vamonos…-dijo healer**_

_**Si…-dijo maker**_

_**Al parecer no seremos amigas…-dijo figther antes de lanzarle una mirada a jupiter…ella les había salvado la vida una vez mas…**_

_**Por que…por que lo hicieron…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Bueno…esto ya no me concierne…-dijo jupiter volteando**_

_**Espera…tú quien eres…-dijo uranus**_

_**Soy eternal sailor jupiter-dijo jupiter antes de desaparecer de un salto…**_

_**Eternal…-dijo neptune**_

_**Si…pero no es lita-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Eso puedo verlo-dijo uranus**_

_**Sailor moon entiéndenos…nuestro deber es protegerte de cualquier intruso-dijo neptune**_

_**Estadio-mas tarde-**_

_**Serena estaba en el estadio**_

_**Bombón…-llamo seiya**_

_**Eh…-dijo serena, seiya y Zhatura estaban detrás de ella**_

_**Que haces aquí todavia…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ya es muy tarde…te llevare a tu casa-dijo seiya**_

_**Zhatura…seiya…-dijo serena**_

_**Que…-dijeron ambos**_

_**Ustedes creen…que las personas que vienen de lugares muy lejanos y desconocidos…pueden ser nuestros amigos…-dijo serena**_

_**Por que dices eso-dijo seiya**_

_**Díganme que piensan…-dijo serena mirándolos**_

_**Bueno…pues yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano….y mi único proposito es ser tu amigo-dijo seiya**_

_**Serena…no importa de donde son las personas…tu puedes ser amigos de ellas…por que lo que realmente importa no es el lugar de procedencia sino los sentimientos, intenciones y actitudes de esas personas…si son puras de corazon…seguramente seran tus amigos…-dijo zhatura…quien había apoyado sus manos en sus hombros**_

_**Zhatu…es hermoso lo que has dicho-dijo seiya**_

_**Gracias…-dijo volviendo a su lugar junto a seiya**_

_**Tienes razón…-dijo serena, zhatura sonrio**_

_**No hay por que-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que bueno…ya me siento mejor…-dijo serena**_

_**Hay…y ahora que te pasa-dijo seiya**_

_**Nada…mejor vamonos…-dijo serena**_

_**Que extraña eres…-dijo seiya**_

_**Ya basta niños-dijo zhatura**_

_**Como dijiste-dijeron ambos**_

_**Me las pagaras despues…-dijo seiya abrazando a zhatura**_

_**Si bueno…vamonos-dijo zhatura…**_

_**Claro-dijo seiya para asi salir los tres.**_

_**Fin capitulo 8**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Una cita doble muy interesante**_

_**Era una mañana muy hermosa en la ciudad de Tokio**_

_**Sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente…se encontró con el rostro de seiya muy cerca del suyo, se levanto sin despertarlo, busco su uniforme y entro a bañarse, lleno la tina con agua y pétalos de rosas rojas…**_

_**Seiya despertó al sentir el ruido del agua llenar la tina, se enderezo en la cama…**_

_**Ya hace casi dos meses que ella y yo dormimos juntos…-pensó seiya…mientras se levantaba y se ponía el uniforme para despues salir y encontrarse con taiki y yaten.**_

_**Cocina**_

_**Buenos días-saludo seiya sentándose en la mesa**_

_**Buenos días-respondieron ambos**_

_**Y zhatura-pregunto taiki**_

_**Tomando un baño-dijo seiya**_

_**Ya veo…aprovechando eso…-dijo taiki**_

_**Que as hecho seiya-pregunto yaten**_

_**Eh…de que hablas…-dijo seiya**_

_**Desde hace una semana…zhatura luce triste…sale a caminar sola…y ya a sido atacada dos veces en una semana mientras tu estas pegado a tsukino-dijo taiki levantando la vos**_

_**Que…que…-dijo seiya levantándose con enojo**_

_**Lo que oyes…-dijo yaten**_

_**Como lo saben…-dijo seiya frunciendo el ceño en enojo**_

_**Ella nos dijo-dijo taiki, seiya al oír esto se levanto hecho un demonio y entro en el cuarto…**_

_**Baño**_

_**Zhatura recargaba su cabeza sobre el borde de mármol de la tina, sus ojos estaban muy tristes…casi no había dormido y había sollozado gran parte de la noche mientras seiya simplemente dormía como un tronco…**_

_**Las cosas se me están saliendo de control…ya no se que hacer…las cosas cada día se complican mas…si sigo asi pronto no dormiré nada…aparte esas pesadillas…y esos ataques…-pensó endereciendose en la tina para terminar su baño…al terminarlo se seco…se vistió y peino su cabello, se puso sus aros y se miro al espejo…**_

_**Este reflejo…es tan parecido al de serena…-pensó achicando los ojos para despues derramar lagrimas, se las seco con violencia y salio al cuarto, al salir se encontró con seiya que la miraba enfadadísimo…**_

_**Que pasa seiya…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Se puede saber por que soy el ultimo en enterarme de todo-dijo seiya acercándose peligrosamente**_

_**De que hablas-dijo zhatura**_

_**Como esta eso de que estas triste…sales sola…y para colmo te han atacado es que nada te importa…-dijo seiya**_

_**Que a mi no me importa…te equivocas…ese eres tu…eh tratado tres veces de decirte…pero nunca me escuchas…parece que serena es mas importante…bueno…te felicito…pero déjame en paz…si tan poco valgo por que no me dejas de una vez…quizas mi semilla estelar le sirva a esas que me seguían…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Como te atreves a decirme eso…tú eres una de las personas mas importantes para mí…-dijo seiya mostrándose dolido**_

_**No me mires asi…no me convencerás…seiya no entiendes…yo no soy tan fuerte como para ver como me usan de pañuelo de lagrimas…por que eso es lo que haces…yo no soy un juguete al cual usas y tiras cuando serena aparece…estoy hartándome seiya…-dijo zhatura **_

_**Harta…harta de que…-dijo seiya extrañado ella parecía celosa**_

_**De que…de que…ves que no me escuchas…te estoy diciendo que me siento sola…por que me dejas de lado y ves que existo cuando estas solo…no es justo…-dijo zhatura volteándose y saliendo rapidamente de alli, salio a la cocina y despues tomo su portafolios y salio corriendo del departamento mientras yaten y taiki miraron las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas…**_

_**Seiya salio despues de un rato con la cabeza a gachas…**_

_**Seiya…-dijo taiki**_

_**Que quieres…-dijo seiya de mal humor**_

_**Que le hiciste…-dijo yaten**_

_**Yo no le hice nada…-dijo seiya**_

_**Oh claro…ella lloraba por nada…-dijo taiki**_

_**Lloraba…-pregunto seiya**_

_**Si mal no recuerdo tú prometiste algo…-dijo yaten**_

_**No dejarla sola-dijo seiya**_

_**Asi es y que es lo primero que haces…-dijo taiki**_

_**Dejarte deslumbrar por esa niña-dijo yaten**_

_**Pero…-dijo seiya**_

_**Pero nada…ella se siente sola...y abandonada…la usas como trapo de piso…solo cuando te conviene y despues la tiras…ella te quiere seiya…ustedes son amigos…pero la has descuidado y la estas lastimando mucho…-dijo taiki**_

_**Pero yo…-dijo seiya**_

_**Sabemos que estas confundido…pero no dejes que ella se aleje…por que si lo hace de seguro morirá…-dijo yaten, al oír esto seiya tomo su portafolios y salio de alli, yaten y taiki sonrieron…ellos se arreglarían**_

_**Calle-**_

_**Zhatura caminaba con la mirada gacha y sus ojos acuosos…**_

_**Zhatura…-escucho el grito de seiya, paro su caminar**_

_**Que quieres…-dijo zhatura sin voltear**_

_**Yo…perdóname…-dijo seiya**_

_**Que…-dijo volteando su rostro sobre su hombro, seiya se sintió miserable al ver su semblante**_

_**Que me perdones…yo soy un idiota…yo prometo…-dijo seiya**_

_**No quiero que hagas promesas que no cumplirás…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Zhatura…por favor…no quiero estar peleado contigo…-dijo seiya**_

_**Y no lo estas…es solo…que yo…siento que no soy nadie…y me siento tan sola…-dijo zhatura, seiya la volteo y la brazo a su pecho**_

_**Pero no lo estas…yo estoy aquí…-dijo seiya**_

_**No me mientas…y tampoco te mientas…tu sabes que no estas conmigo…sino con serena…y yo no quiero ser un estorbo…es por eso que eh salido sola…no quiero interponerme…-dijo zhatura separándose de el**_

_**Yo no puedo dejar de verla…pero tampoco…quiero perderte…eres mi amiga y te quiero…-dijo seiya**_

_**Lo se seiya…y no me perderás…por que no soy tuya…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Pero me gustaría que lo fueras-dijo una vos en el subconsciente de seiya**_

_**Me estas escuchando seiya…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si…y tienes razón…solo perdóname y no te separes de mi…-dijo seiya**_

_**Esta bien…-dijo zhatura dejando que seiya la abrase…**_

_**Preparatoria juuban-**_

_**Taiki caminaba en el pasillo de la escuela seguido por mina**_

_**Que quieres…-dijo taiki parándose sin voltear a mina, quien tambien detuvo su andar**_

_**Mañana tendrás el día libre…verdad que si…-dijo mina**_

_**Como lo supiste…-dijo taiki sorprendido**_

_**Por favor…no subestimes a la astuta de mina aino…ella lo sabe todo…-dijo mina**_

_**Es verdad…pedimos ese día con anticipación…-dijo taiki**_

_**Y cuando tienes el día libre vas al cine…-dijo mina sacando dos boletos**_

_**Pero esta ves…me quedare haciendo poemas en mi casa-dijo taiki**_

_**Poemas?....es perfecto…quieres que te ayude…?-dijo mina**_

_**No gracias…puedo escribirlos solo…puedes callarte…-dijo taiki frunciendo el ceño**_

_**Si como tu digas-dijo mina pero taiki ya salía de alli, con una venita marcada en la frente mina volteo a serena y amy…**_

_**Que atrevida eres-dijo serena**_

_**Si quieres yo te acompaño-dijo amy**_

_**Y tu por que-dijo mina**_

_**Para que no desperdicies los boletos…-dijo amy**_

_**Oye mina…como se llama la película-dijo serena**_

_**El amor de los adultos es aventurero y apasionado-dijo mina, inmediatamente le salieron dos gotas grandes a serena y amy**_

_**Aventurero-dijo serena**_

_**Apasionado-dijo amy**_

_**Si taiki no quiere acompañarme le preguntare a yaten……yaten….yaten…-dijo mina saliendo de alli a los saltos…**_

_**A la salida-**_

_**Zhatura y seiya salían de la preparatoria…**_

_**Que piensas hacer mañana zhatu-dijo seiya que caminaba junto a zhatura**_

_**Seguramente iré a nadar…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ya veo…bueno tendré que invitar a bombón-dijo seiya**_

_**Claro…hazlo suerte…sera mejor que la esperes aquí…ella llegara pronto…nos veremos…-dijo zhatura apresurando su paso**_

_**Claro…te veo luego…-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…-grito ella desde su posición, seiya espero a serena largo rato hasta que ella paso junto al árbol donde el estaba…**_

_**Hola…-saludo seiya a serena que pasaba junto a el, ella le miro extrañada**_

_**Que…-dijo serena sorprendida**_

_**Te invito a salir mañana…que dices-dijo seiya**_

_**Que….y por que-dijo serena**_

_**No tengo planes…y zhatu esta ocupada-dijo seiya como si nada **_

_**Uy…que grosero eres……mañana estare muy ocupada…tengo…tengo…-dijo serena pensando una buena excusa**_

_**No tienes planes verdad-dijo seiya-nos vemos mañana a las once en el parke-dijo seiya antes de irse sin darle la oportunidad de protestar…**_

_**Televisora vía Láctea**_

_**El telefono sonaba…pero ahí no había nadie…**_

_**Tren-**_

_**Aian Mouse escapaba de esas llamadas como podia pero parecían seguirla…la situación…estaba empezando a desesperarla…pero entonces vio una foto de seiya kou en un comercial por la ventana del tren…**_

_**El sera mi próxima victima-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Calle-zhatura-**_

_**Zhatura caminaba sin prestar atención al frente…al llegar a la esquina…choco contra una persona y termina en el suelo…**_

_**Hay…esto se me esta volviendo una costumbre-dijo murmurando mientras se tomaba la cabeza**_

_**Estas bien-pregunto la persona que aun seguía de pie**_

_**Si estoy bien…-dijo zhatura levantándose del piso con la mano que el joven con el que había chocado le tendía…lo miro unos segundos, una ves parada frente a el, le parecía tan familiar, largo y suelto cabello negro cual ébano, ojos verdes, hermosos, igual que el agua del mar, complexión atlética, vestía como un empresario o algo parecido de camisa, pantalón de vestir, zapatos y saco…dándole una apariencia muy elegante…**_

_**Disculpe señorita…ocurre algo…-dijo el joven con una hermosa pero leve sonrisa**_

_**No es solo….nos conocemos de algún otro lado-dijo zhatura dubitativa**_

_**Por fin te encuentro zhatura-pensó el-no lo creo**_

_**Oh…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Como te llamas-pregunto el**_

_**Soy…zhatura…mucho gusto…lamento haberle causado molestias-dijo zhatura sonriéndole**_

_**Para nada…no fue una molestia…es mas…estoy agradecido…no muy seguido ves a una joven tan hermosa…soy john…mucho gusto-dijo john tomando la mano tatuada de zhatura para besarla mientras ella se sonrojaba**_

_**Gracias…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Me gustaría recompensarte por esto…que dices…-dijo john**_

_**En ese caso debo ser yo quien le recompense a usted no cree-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**Mmm…esta bien…te invito a salir mañana como recompensa que dices…-dijo john**_

_**Claro…me encantaría…-dijo zhatura sin pensarlo**_

_**Muy bien…nos vemos mañana 10:45 en el parke que dices-dijo john**_

_**Claro ahí estare-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bien…hasta mañana…ah y dime john-dijo john antes de marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro, zhatura con una sonrisa nueva se dirigió al departamento.**_

_**Al otro día**_

_**Zhatura revolvía en su armario….**_

_**Que me pongo….-se preguntaba por onceaba vez en lo que va de la hora que llevaba ahí adentro, seiya la miraba algo disgustado…**_

_**Por que tan indecisa-dijo taiki entrando**_

_**Por que tiene una cita…-dijo seiya**_

_**Y que tiene…tu tambien o no-dijo yaten tambien entrando**_

_**Serena es mi amiga…-dijo seiya**_

_**Ya chicos…ayúdenme….que me pongo…-dijo zhatura volteando a verlos con ojos de cachorro mojado… a los tres le salio una gota…**_

_**Que tal este…-dijo taiki sacando algo especial que el y yaten habían comprado**_

_**Si…es perfecto…gracias…-dijo dando un salto y abrazándolos para despues correr al baño a cambiarse**_

_**Como se atreven…traidores-dijo seiya**_

_**No nos parece justo que tu tengas amigas…y ella no tenga amigos…tienen los mismos derechos-dijo taiki**_

_**Pero si ni siquiera lo conoce-dijo seiya recibiendo una mirada de hielo de yaten**_

_**Ya deja tus celos estupidos-dijo taiki**_

_**Que?...pero si no son celos….-dijo seiya pero no pudo continuar dado que zhatura salio del baño con un vestido blanco, largo hasta las rodillas de breteles y unas sandalias de taco fino…**_

_**Mmm… se me hace tarde…los veré en la tarde…suerte a los tres…-dijo zhatura antes de tomar una pequeña cartera blanca que colgó de su hombro y salio del departamento**_

_**Mmm…a mi tambien…se me hace tarde….mejor me voy….-dijo seiya…**_

_**No vayas a molestarla…ella luce muy feliz…-dijo taiki**_

_**Claro…-dijo seiya saliendo del departamento**_

_**Esto se pone muy interesante-dijo yaten**_

_**Si…aunque seiya se esta metiendo en un hondo lió-dijo taiki**_

_**Si es cierto…pero que se le va a hacer…el en si es un lió-dijo yaten**_

_**Tienes razón-dijo taiki para despues salir de ahí**_

_**Si…mejor miro tele-dijo yaten yéndose al living**_

_**En el parke**_

_**John esperaba sentado en una banca…vestía camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir negros…su cabello estaba suelto…**_

_**Perdón por hacerte esperar…-dijo zhatura llegando con el, el la miro asombrado…había olvidado lo hermosa que era…**_

_**Zhatura….te ves más hermosa que ayer…-dijo john**_

_**Gracias john-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bueno nos vamos…-dijo john**_

_**Si vamos…-dijo zhatura, john le ofreció su brazo y ella sonrio se tomo de el…**_

_**Del otro lado del parke**_

_**Serena esperaba a seiya…**_

_**Pero si el me invito a salir…-dijo serena**_

_**No lo abra dicho en broma…no puedo creer que seiya se haya atrevido a pedirte una cita-dijo luna que estaba detrás de ella**_

_**Cita?-dijo serena levantándose de golpe de su asiento-dijiste cita…eh…con quien…donde…por que…eh…-dijo de nuevo como si fuera una loca, escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, volteo a ver y se encontró con haruka…**_

_**Que es lo que haces en este lugar linda-dijo haruka**_

_**Hola haruka-dijo serena**_

_**Haruka…en un día de descanso como hoy solo las parejas y las palomas están en el parke-dijo michiru apareciendo de repente…**_

_**Paloma-dijo serena incrédula**_

_**Tienes una cita…-dijo haruka**_

_**Verdad…-dijo michiru**_

_**Si…quiero decir no…es que seiya me invito a salir…es todo-dijo serena**_

_**Seiya…-dijo haruka frunciendo el ceño al igual que michiru-a ese sujeto solo le gusta jugar con las mujeres…te recomiendo que no seas muy flexible con el por que despues sera demasiado tarde y el lobo te comerá-dijo haruka**_

_**Jajaja…no crees que estas malinterpretando las cosas…-dijo serena**_

_**Es que a haruka no le agradan los chicos guapos-dijo michiru**_

_**Oye-dijo en reproche haruka**_

_**Si ya se vamonos-dijo michiru tomándolo del brazo…serena solo vio como salían de alli**_

_**Me lastimas michiru-dijo haruka**_

_**Enserio-dijo michiru**_

_**Me gustaría que me dieras un mejor trato-dijo haruka**_

_**Si…pero cuando estemos solos…-dijo michiru, serena solo los observaba…**_

_**Ese debe ser el comportamiento de los adultos-dijo serena**_

_**Oye serena…de verdad seiya es un chico malo-dijo luna**_

_**Mmm…no lo conozco…-dijo serena**_

_**Eso me preocupa serena…-dijo luna**_

_**Oy…ahora que hablas de eso...ya se ha tardado…mejor me voy…-dijo serena**_

_**Sera lo mejor-dijo luna- ahí viene…**_

_**Serena volteo y vio a seiya venir hacia…**_

_**Te hice esperar-dijo seiya**_

_**Claro que si y mucho…pero quien te crees que eres…-dijo serena caminando hacia el…pero desgraciadamente piso una lata de refresco, se resbalo y callo al piso golpeándose la rodilla, se sentó en el suelo tomando su rodilla mientras lloraba…**_

_**Si te pones a llorar no podras divertirte-dijo seiya**_

_**Que-dijo serena**_

_**Te ayudo-dijo seiya**_

_**No gracias-dijo serena parándose al instante**_

_**Ah…que fuerte eres-dijo seiya, quien entonces volteo el rostro y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo con el ceño muy fruncido bajo sus anteojos, zhatura iba muy feliz tomando el brazo de un sujeto que le sonreía y le decía cosas que la hacia reir encantadoramente, apretó sus puños y su mandíbula tan fuerte que le dolía**_

_**Que pasa seiya…-dijo serena, seiya no respondió pero seguía mirando dicha escena, serena guiada por la curiosidad…miro hacia la misma direccion**_

_**Pero que guapo….y oh…que no es zhatura…-dijo serena**_

_**Si…si es…-dijo seiya**_

_**Y porque no le proponemos una invitación doble-dijo serena, entonces seiya sonrio**_

_**Claro bombón-dijo seiya**_

_**Zhatura….zhatura…-grito serena corriendo hacia ella siendo seguida por seiya**_

_**Serena….seiya-dijo zhatura sonriendo, serena y seiya estaban frente a ellos**_

_**Quienes son ellos hermosa…-dijo john a zhatura, ella le sonrio...**_

_**Ellos son serena y seiya…amigos míos…chicos el es john…choque con el ayer despues de la escuela…y el me invito a salir por haber chocado conmigo-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ya veo un gusto john-dijo serena sonriendo**_

_**Igualmente-dijo john**_

_**Tengo una idea-dijo serena**_

_**Cual-dijo zhatura mirando a seiya…el cual la miraba**_

_**Tengamos una cita doble…es que seiya me invito a salir ayer tambien…y…-dijo serena**_

_**Claro…seria muy bueno-dijo john**_

_**Que…-dijeron en un susurro seiya y zhatura**_

_**Departamento**_

_**Yo…yo soy yaten…y quien eres tu…no taiki y yo no tenemos pensado salir…taiki esta componiendo sus poemas…que…seiya no esta aquí…hay que lata-dijo yaten colgando el telefono**_

_**Quien era-dijo taiki quien tipiaba en una lapton**_

_**No tengo ni la menor idea-dijo yaten**_

_**Por que le contestaste de esa manera yaten…por favor recibe bien las llamadas-dijo taiki**_

_**Del otro lado de la linea-**_

_**Por que no recibes las llamadas…contesta…los jóvenes de ahora son muy descuidados-dijo aian Mouse dándose la vuelta-pero me entere de que seiya ya no esta con los muchachos…no te desespere…te encontrare-dijo aian Mouse, de pronto el teléfono por el que llamaba galaxia empezó a sonar…aian Mouse no atendió y salio disparada de alli, el telefono desapareció**_

_**Cita doble**_

_**Serena y seiya junto a zhatura y john viajaron en el tren rumbo al zoológico, serena y seiya iban muy separados y sin hablarse mientras zhatura y john iban muy juntos y hablaban y reían discretamente…**_

_**Al llegar al zoológico…empezaron a ver los animales, john les explicaba sobre ellos, ellas se maravillaban con el mientras seiya hervía en celos…**_

_**Este sujeto me va a sacar canas verdes-pensó seiya**_

_**Despues fueron por unos helados**_

_**Mientras serena y seiya ni se miraban y john y zhatura seguían hablando sobre sus gustos…**_

_**Despues fueron a un parque de diversiones…**_

_**Estas segura que quieres subirte-dijo john a zhatura**_

_**Si…aparte…si no tu tambien te quedas sin subir…y eso no seria justo-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bueno como quieras…-dijo john**_

_**Los cuatro subieron, adelante seiya y serena y despues de ellos john y zhatura, la montaña rusa empezó…pronto se oyeron los gritos y lloriqueos de serena, pero fueron opacados por las risas de zhatura**_

_**Eso fue muy divertido-dijo zhatura cuando bajaron**_

_**Bien…ahora vamos alli-dijo seiya señalando la casa del miedo**_

_**Claro-dijo john**_

_**A entrar seiya fingía estar asustado y serena por el miedo se abrazaba a seiya, mientras zhatura sonreía y tomaba del brazo a john mientras caminaban…**_

_**Tiempo despues…**_

_**Los cuatro caminaban por el parke…cuando vieron una maquina de muñecos**_

_**Hay que bonito oso-dijo serena**_

_**Sera mió-dijo seiya y saco el llavero con forma de oso-taran…-dijo exhibiendo el oso en su mano**_

_**Muchas gracias seiya-dijo serena**_

_**De que hablas-dijo seiya**_

_**Gracias por darme un oso-dijo serena**_

_**Quieres uno…consíguelo tu-dijo seiya saliendo de alli**_

_**Ha…no era necesario john…pero gracias-dijo zhatura recibiendo un peluche grande, con forma de zorro rojizo muy hermoso**_

_**De nada…te lo mereces por ser tan hermosa-dijo john**_

_**Gracias…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Nos podemos ir…-dijo seiya ya harto de que la tratase asi**_

_**Claro vamos-dijo john**_

_**Vamos ahí…-dijo serena señalando la rueda de la fortuna**_

_**Claro…vamos-dijo zhatura, asi seiya y serena subieron primero y despues zhatura y john subieron despues…**_

_**Con serena y seiya**_

_**No crees que seria dificil si intentan grabar una novela desde aquí…la aparición de un nuevo amor…no…fue broma…-dijo serena muy cómicamente**_

_**Yo…estoy de acuerdo-dijo seiya, la sonrisa de serena se borro y se sonrojo levemente**_

_**Hay…es cierto…solo te gusta jugar con las mujeres verdad…-dijo serena**_

_**De que hablas-dijo seiya**_

_**Seiya…te advierto que yo ya tengo novio-dijo serena**_

_**Tú me dijiste que tu novio estaba muy lejos de aquí…-dijo seiya**_

_**Ummm….-dijo serena bajando la mirada, luego volteo a ver por la ventana**_

_**Todos los días le envió una carta…para que este enterado de todo lo que me pasa…pero aun no he recibido respuesta de darien…parece que esta muy ocupado con los estudios-dijo serena**_

_**Es muy cruel contigo…no crees que te esta engañando-dijo seiya**_

_**Claro que no-dijo serena, seiya levanto las cejas-el no seria capas…mi querido darien nunca se olvidaría de mi…-dijo serena**_

_**Perdón-dijo seiya al ver la mirada de tristeza de serena, la vio fijamente pero de pronto le pareció ver a otra persona en su lugar…-princesa…-pensó desconcertado-pero no te pongas triste…te llevare a un buen lugar…-dijo seiya**_

_**Eh…-dijo serena volteando a verlo-un buen lugar**_

_**Es un secreto…-dijo seiya**_

_**Con zhatura y john**_

_**Dime una cosa…-dijo john**_

_**Claro…dime john-dijo zhatura**_

_**Podemos ser amigos no es cierto-dijo john tomando su mano, zhatura parpadeo**_

_**Claro…-dijo ella**_

_**Me alegra…por cierto…tu amigo, entre comillas, al parecer me odia…-dijo john**_

_**Lo dices por seiya-dijo zhatura separando su mano de la de el**_

_**Si…se nota que le importas-dijo john**_

_**Si…somos amigos-dijo zhatura**_

_**Yo no me refiero a eso…-dijo john**_

_**De que hablas…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Lo amas-dijo john**_

_**Como….no…bueno…no debería-dijo zhatura**_

_**Pero lo haces…y no lo estaba preguntando…lo estaba afirmando-dijo john**_

_**Pero yo…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Es un idiota…no puedo creer que no sepa ver lo que tiene en frente…-dijo john mirando a zhatura**_

_**No es asi…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Eh…-dijo john**_

_**El…es muy atento conmigo y es el primero en preocuparse por mi…es solo que el…tambien la quiere-dijo zhatura desviando la mirada a la ventana…john la miro-hermana….-pensó el con tristeza, el verla asi le rompía el alma…-perdóname no quería hacerte sentir mal-dijo john**_

_**No te preocupes…despues de todo no es tu culpa…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Pero no estés triste…ya se iremos a un lugar que te va a gustar mucho-dijo john**_

_**A un lugar-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si…y eso es un gran secreto-dijo john**_

_**Discoteca**_

_**Seiya y serena entraron a un boliche con música al tope y casi desierto…en la barra estaba aian Mouse y algo alejados de ella estaban john y zhatura…**_

_**Este lugar es fabuloso…me encanta…gracias por traerme…-dijo tomando un martíni**_

_**Te dije que te gustaría…-dijo john**_

_**Gracias…me reconfortas-dijo zhatura**_

_**Al lado de ellos aian Mouse escribía en una libreta**_

_**Ni crean que van a salirse con la suya muchachos ingenuos…por que se muy bien a que clase de lugares van a divertirse todas las noches…-dijo aian Mouse levantando la mirada, viendo a seiya y serena-ya llego-dijo emocionada, y al igual que aian Mouse john tambien los había visto…**_

_**Veamos…si abres los ojos…idiota…no te la mereces…-pensó john mientras miraba a seiya con rencor**_

_**Serena y seiya**_

_**Seiya hablaba con el guardia…**_

_**Usare la habitación si-dijoseiya, el hombre robusto levanto la mano haciendo un gesto de aprobación mientras serena miraba impresionada…**_

_**Vamos-dijo seiya volteando a serena**_

_**Si…-dijo serena**_

_**Taiki y yaten miraban todo desde el segundo piso**_

_**Ella va en nuestro salón de clases…es serena tsukino…-dijo taiki**_

_**Que mal gusto-dijo yaten**_

_**Y alli esta zhatura…con ese tipo-dijo taiki frunciendo el ceño**_

_**Que pasa acaso pasa algo malo…-dijo yaten volteando a ver hacia donde miraba taiki**_

_**No…solo que por alguna razón…no me inspira confianza-dijo taiki**_

_**Ahora que lo dices…a mí tampoco…-dijo yaten**_

_**Y sabemos que a seiya menos todavia…-dijo taiki**_

_**Si pero no podemos confiárselo…el esta estupidisado con esa chica-dijo yaten**_

_**Tienes razón-dijo taiki**_

_**Dentro de la habitación…**_

_**Listo…ya estamos aquí…-dijo seiya, serena sonrojada y asustada…se alejo de el**_

_**Esto no es buena idea…no deberíamos estar solos en una habitación…-pensó serena recordando lo que haruka le dijo, seiya se acerco a ella que estaba delante de un telefono, serena asustada se hecho para atrás cayendo en el suelo**_

_**Que pasa…no quieres algo de beber…por que te pones tan nerviosa-dijo seiya arrodillándose frente a ella**_

_**Jajaja…-reía serena**_

_**Me imagino que es tu primera vez…-dijo seiya**_

_**Que…-dijo serena**_

_**No te preocupes….por que yo sere tu guía…-dijo seiya**_

_**No puedo hablar…-pensó serena con el corazon desbocado**_

_**Te vas a sentir muy bien…-dijo seiya**_

_**Ah…yo…yo…-pensó serena**_

_**Discoteca**_

_**Verdad que esto te hace sentir muy bien…-dijo seiya**_

_**Con que te referías al baile-dijo serena**_

_**Eh…de que hablas-dijo seiya**_

_**No nada olvídalo…-dijo serena…en ese momento una pareja entro al lado de ellos…**_

_**No es posible….-pensó seiya al ver bailar a zhatura de lo más feliz con john**_

_**Son john y zhatura-dijo serena**_

_**Puedo verlo-dijo seiya con vos recelosa**_

_**Estas celoso…de john-dijo serena**_

_**Re celoso-dijo seiya- no lo soporto…si tuviera una oportunidad…lo mato…-dijo seiya taladrándolo con la mirada**_

_**La amas…seiya…-dijo serena…seiya se paro y la miro y despues a zhatura…la vio tan linda…alegre…su corazon empezó a latir desaforadamente, sus ojos se ensancharon…el sabia que la quería…y que moría cuando se peleaban…acaso eso era amor…-supongo que si…-susurro inaudiblemente-pero…-pensó y miro a serena…-tu tambien me importas…**_

_**La música cambio de ritmo…era lento…john tomo a zhatura de cintura y la acerco a el…ella solo se dejo llevar…**_

_**Eso si que no…-dijo seiya separándose de serena**_

_**A donde vas seiya…-dijo serena**_

_**Solo no quiero que este cerca de ella-dijo seiya…serena sonrio…despues de todo el si la amaba…**_

_**Al llegar con john y zhatura, toco el hombro de john y este lo miro sonriendo…**_

_**Dime…-dijo john a seiya**_

_**Me permites…quisiera bailar con ella…-dijo seiya, zhatura lo miro extrañada**_

_**Claro…mientras estare con serena-dijo john**_

_**Gracias john-dijo seiya sin escucharlo realmente, cuando john se fue, seiya miro a zhatura y esta a el…**_

_**No piensas quitarte esos anteojos…o tienes algo que ocultar-dijo zhatura cuado ellos había empezado a bailar…**_

_**Como quieras…-dijo seiya…para despues sacarse los anteojos y mirarla a los ojos muy fijamente, ella se encogió un poco por su mirada**_

_**Oye…deja de mirarme asi seiya…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Por que…acaso no te gusta que te mire…-dijo seiya**_

_**No es eso…es que siento que puedes ver a trabes de mi…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Te gusta ese sujeto…-dijo seiya…**_

_**Como puedes decir eso…es solo un amigo…-dijo zhatura**_

_**No se…no me inspira confianza…-dijo seiya**_

_**No empieces por favor…-dijo zhatura rogándole con la mirada, a seiya le pareció haberla visto antes y no pudo resistirse a esa mirada…**_

_**Hare lo que me pidas…-dijo seiya, en ese momento seiya la tomo de la cintura elevándola en el aire…ella se sostuvo de sus hombros…pero cuando estaban dando la vuelta, las manos de zhatura resbalaron de sus hombros y cayo hacia delante…seiya la abrazo a su pecho…mientras ella enredo sus brazos en su cuello…y ambos con el rostro encontrado hacia el otro…los ojos estaban desorbitados…y sus labios pegados en un beso…ambos cerraron los ojos…era su primer beso…seiya la deposito en el suelo sin que se despegaran sus labios…y subió sus manos a su rostro…y ella puso las manos en el hombro de el…se separaron despacio…mirándose a los ojos…**_

_**Zhatu….yo…-dijo seiya**_

_**No hay problema…no saldra de aquí…es normal que no quieras que nadie se entere…-dijo zhatura**_

_**No Es eso…no me molesta…que lo sepan…es solo que…tu y yo…-dijo seiya**_

_**Estas confundido cierto…-dijo zhatura…acariciando su mejilla**_

_**Como lo sabes…-dijo seiya**_

_**Yo veo a las personas…seiya…y ahora te veo a ti…y estas confundido…y te entiendo…por cierto…aceptare tus decisiones…-dijo zhatura…seiya…la miro….**_

_**Eres tan buena…me alegra haberte conocido…solo dame tiempo… y no te separes de mi…-dijo seiya**_

_**No lo hare…siempre…siempre estare cerca…-dijo zhatura…**_

_**Gracias…-dijo seiya**_

_**De nada…por ahora…amigos…-dijo zhatura**_

_**No…te quiero más de lo que quiero a un amigo…-dijo seiya**_

_**No lo empeores si-dijo zhatura**_

_**Esta bien-dijo seiya**_

_**Taiki y yaten…**_

_**Viste lo mismo que yo-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…esto se esta poniendo feo…-dijo yaten**_

_**Si…muy….feo…-dijo taiki**_

_**Serena y john**_

_**Oh…-dijo serena impresionada al ver el beso…**_

_**Lo sabia…-dijo john**_

_**Si…lo suponía…ellos hacen linda pareja…-dijo serena**_

_**Si…-dijo john**_

_**En eso se corto la luz…**_

_**Tranquila…todo estara bien…-dijo john mirándola dulcemente**_

_**Gracias…-dijo serena…era agradable estar con el…se sentía segura…**_

_**Taiki y yaten…**_

_**Un apagón…-dijo yaten**_

_**Espero que solo sea eso…-dijo taiki**_

_**Zhatura y seiya…**_

_**Seiya tomo a zhatura de los hombros abrazándola…**_

_**No te preocupes…-dijo seiya**_

_**No le temo a la oscuridad…seiya…-dijo zhatura para luego cerrar los ojos…-esta sensación…por que siento que no es la primera ves que esto pasa…-pensó zhatura**_

_**Me pregunto que sera…este sentimiento…zhatura es lo primero ahora…eso es lo importante…-pensó seiya abrazándola mas fuerte, Zhatura abrió los ojos….ese abrazo era distinto a los demás…el estaba protegiéndola…**_

_**Mew….no te dejare escapar…por que eh venido para apoderarme de tu semilla estelar seiya-dijo aian Mouse frente a ellos…serena…rapidamente salio de alli mientras john desapareció en las sombras…seiya se puso frente a zhatura protegiéndola**_

_**Vete de aquí…huye….-dijo seiya mirando a aian Mouse con el seño fruncido**_

_**Pero…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Rapido…-dijo seiya**_

_**Esta bien…-dijo zhatura para despues salir corriendo y perderse en el pasillo**_

_**Entrégame tu semilla estelar ahora…-dijo aian Mouse disparando sus rayos plasmas, seiya los esquivo de un salto…y se le cayo el osito en el proceso**_

_**Es demasiado pronto para que intentes atraparme-dijo seiya**_

_**Eh…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Poder de lucha estelar…transformación….-dijo seiya**_

_**Oh…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Soy una estrella fugas que lucha contra la oscuridad…sailor star figther ha llegado-dijo figther**_

_**No es justo…yo no sabia que eras una sailor scout-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Pues que mala suerte-dijo healer saliendo detrás de figther**_

_**Parase que esta ves pagaras todas tus fechorías-dijo maker saliendo detrás de figther**_

_**Esto se pone muy interesante…-dijo la vos de jupiter desde el segundo piso**_

_**Sailor jupiter…-dijo aian Mouse super asustada mientras de un salto se posesionaba entre ellas**_

_**Deténganse…-dijo sailor moon entrando en escena…-no tolerare que ataques a los famosos en su día de descanso-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Olvida eso…no tengo tiempo…puedo morir-dijo aian Mouse…sailor moon camino hacia adentro y encontró el oso rosa…**_

_**Esto es…-dijo sailor moon agachándose…-de seiya…-dijo tomándolo, al oírla hablar figther volteo a verla…-que fue lo que le ocurrió a seiya-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Por que sabe algo sobre ese broche…-pensó figther mirándola con el seño fruncido, entonces le pareció ver a serena en ella**_

_**Oh…no…se convirtió en zombi….respóndeme…y seiya…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**El esta bien…-dijo jupiter acercándose a sailor moon, figther la miro, y jupiter la miro…diciéndole con la mirada-no debes preocuparte…toda esta bien…-**_

_**De verdad…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Si-dijo figther**_

_**Hay….con que tu no sabes nada…-dijo aian Mouse consiguiendo la atención de todas las sailors-pues yo lo se todo…quieres saber cual es la verdadera identidad de seiya-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Laser de estrella fugas-dijo figther atacándola, pero aianmouse se refugio en la cabina**_

_**Esta vez no servirá de nada sailor aian Mouse….trueno…de jupiter…-ataco la cabina haciéndola añicos…**_

_**Ah….por favor sailor jupiter…ten piedad de mí-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Tú la tuviste acaso con las personas que has atacado…-dijo jupiter frunciendo el ceño peligrosamente**_

_**No…pero por favor perdóname….lo ruego…su majestad…perdóneme la vida…-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Majestad-dijo figther**_

_**Oh…tampoco lo saben…no saben que eres…-dijo aian Mouse, en ese momento sailor jupiter achica los ojos enfurecida y ace aparecer su espada apuntando a su cuello…**_

_**No quieras ponerme a prueba niña-dijo jupiter, en ese momento empieza a sonar el telefono negro en el suelo, jupiter bajo la espada-no piensas atender…tu señora quiere hablarte-dijo jupiter de forma serena, aian Mouse atendió de forma temblorosa…**_

_**Hola…gracias por llamarme señora…habla su queridísima sailor aian Mouse-dijo aian Mouse**_

_**Me has dado una gran decepción…sailor aian Mouse…ya no te necesito…-dijo galaxia a través de del telefono**_

_**Hayyy-dijo aian Mouse alejando el tubo del telefono, en ese momento el ambiente cambio de la oscuridad a una luz rojiza…**_

_**Que…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Galaxia…-dijo jupiter, las stars Lights y sailor moon la oyeron**_

_**No puede ser-dijo healer**_

_**Pero si es-dijo jupiter**_

_**Señora galaxia….no por favor….-suplico por ultima vez aian Mouse antes de que galaxia le sacara sus brazaletes y desapareciera**_

_**Eso no era necesario…lo único que ella quería era vivir…-dijo jupiter**_

_**Ya no me servia…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Y la botas como si fuera basura-dijo jupiter**_

_**Por supuesto…conforme-dijo galaxia**_

_**No…estoy muy decepcionada…-dijo jupiter**_

_**Claro…-dijo galaxia-pronto el universo completo me pertenecerá…si no quieren terminar de la misma forma…vas vale que se rindan…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Eso lo veremos…-dijo jupiter**_

_**Claro…su majestad-dijo galaxia antes de desaparecer**_

_**Sailor galaxia-dijo healer**_

_**Ella fue quien destruyo nuestro planeta…es nuestra enemiga…-dijo maker**_

_**Procura tener mucho cuidado-dijo figther a sailor moon**_

_**Deben cuidarse-dijo jupiter volteando y caminando hacia ella**_

_**Si unimos nuestras fuerzas…seguramente la venceremos-dijo sailor moon**_

_**No seas ingenua…-dijeron al mismo tiempo jupiter y figther**_

_**No se trata de cualquier enemigo…ella es fuerte sailor moon-dijo jupiter**_

_**Nosotras no vinimos a proteger este planeta-dijo maker**_

_**Cada quien se ocupara de su planeta-dijo healer antes de que las tres salieran de alli**_

_**Enserio sailor moon…esto es muy peligroso…sailor galaxia no es cualquier sailor…-dijo jupiter antes de desaparecer**_

_**Esperen-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Parque**_

_**Seiya…-pensó serena**_

_**Bombón-llamo seiya parado en un poste**_

_**A donde te fuiste…estaba muy preocupada por ti…y zhatura…-dijo serena**_

_**Aquí…-dijo una vos detrás de ella**_

_**Zhatura-dijo serena**_

_**Que bueno que estas bien…y por cierto serena perdóname…-dijo seiya caminando hacia ella**_

_**Perdóname…crees que con eso yo…estas bien-dijo serena**_

_**Si…-dijo seiya**_

_**Que alivio-dijo serena**_

_**Puedes quedarte con ese oso…por haberme acompañado en este día-dijo seiya**_

_**Muchas gracias…-dijo serena**_

_**De nada…zhatu…nos vamos…-dijo seiya**_

_**Vamonos…pero y tu serena…te vas sola-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si…no hay problema-dijo serena**_

_**Bien adiós…-dijeron seiya y zhatura para despues volver al departamento**_

_**Serena solo los observo marcharse…**_

_**Esa niña…-dijo zhatura de repente**_

_**De que hablas-dijo seiya**_

_**Ella era una de las cuales me perseguía…-dijo zhatura mientras tomaba el brazo de seiya, el la miro…ella tenia cabeza a gachas, detuvo su caminar y levanto su cabeza para que se miraran a los ojos…**_

_**No te preocupes…ella no volverá…-dijo seiya**_

_**Pero hay más…seiya…-dijo zhatura**_

_**No te preocupes…yo estoy aquí…-dijo seiya abrazándola nuevamente**_

_**Gracias-dijo zhatura correspondiendo el abrazo**_

_**Fin capitulo 9**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Una extraña visita**_

_**Serena….estaba frente a un buzón rojo…deposito una nueva carta dentro de el….**_

_**Darien…esta es la décimo octava carta que te envió…como te encuentras….-pensó serena-últimamente han pasado muchas cosas…-dijo serena recordando el beso de zhatura y seiya…y luego la batalla…sailor galaxia….sailor Júpiter….-me pregunto quien sera ella…por que le dijo " su majestad"…-pensó serena-darien…te extraño…últimamente…pienso mucho…que seiya y zhatura me recuerdan a nosotros…cuando estamos juntos…-pensó serena para despues levantar la vista al cielo**_

_**En el cielo**_

_**Un acontecimiento muy extraño se producía en el cielo…una cantidad de plumas se libero como por arte de magia… y despues…se pudo ver como una niña con una sombrilla descendía desde el sol…**_

_**Televisora vía Láctea**_

_**Sailor galaxia…oprimía en sus manos tres semillas estelares…**_

_**Encontraron estas semillas estelares en este planeta…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Si…señora galaxia…les entregamos estas…-dijeron dos voces que provenían de las figuras ocultas en la oscuridad que estaban frente a ella**_

_**El 80 % de la vía Láctea ah caído en nuestras manos…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Hemos reunido esas semillas estelares…solo nos falta la sagrada semilla de la vida…y las semillas estelares que le rodean…-dijo la misma vos de antes**_

_**Buen trabajo-dijo galaxia-cuando reúna todas las semillas estelares me convertiré en la única soberana del universo…y ella…debe ser eliminada antes de obtener todas las semillas estelares-dijo galaxia**_

_**Ella?-dijo la misma vos**_

_**Por ahora no importa…solo consigan las semillas estelares-dijo galaxia-sailor…aluminium sairen…-llamo galaxia**_

_**Si…-dijo sairen dando un poso hacia delante**_

_**Reúne las semillas faltantes de este sistema solar…no quiero que cometas el mismo error que sailor aian Mouse-dijo galaxia**_

_**No…-dijo sairen saliendo a la luz para que galaxia la viera…-confié en nosotras…señora galaxia-dijo sairen**_

_**En el parque**_

_**Sailor galaxia-dijo mina**_

_**Si-dijo serena**_

_**Ese es el nombre de nuestra enemiga-dijo amy**_

_**Con que an venido de otra parte de la vial actea a invadirnos-dijo rey**_

_**Haruka y michiru dijeron que las stars lights tambien vienen de un sistema solar externo y planean invadirnos-dijo amy**_

_**Eh…-dijo serena**_

_**Ustedes creen que las sailors stars lights son enemigas-dijo luna**_

_**No puede ser…ellas no son malas…se los aseguro…siempre nos están ayudando…-dijo serena**_

_**Pero no sabemos que es lo que están planeando esas personas…tengo en cuenta… que ellas son extraterrestres…-dijo mina**_

_**Digan lo que digan…ellas no se ven con malas intensiones…-dijo serena**_

_**Pero tampoco podemos ser tan flexibles…-dijo setsuna apareciendo detrás de ellas**_

_**Que-dijo serena volteándose hacia ella**_

_**Nos hemos dado cuenta de que una energía maligna esta invadiendo toda la vía Láctea…y esa energía esta haciendo desaparecer los resplandores de las estrellas-dijo setsuna**_

_**Desaparecen los resplandores de las estrellas-dijo artemis**_

_**Por toda la vía Láctea-dijo luna**_

_**Y este sistema solar no es la excepcion-dijo setsuna-hay que tener mucha precaución…por que esta ves el enemigo es muy diferente…-dijo setsuna**_

_**Eso es lo que ella dijo-dijo serena**_

_**Ella…quien-dijo setsuna mirando entre asustada y ansiosa**_

_**Eternal sailor jupiter-dijo serena**_

_**Quien!!!-dijo setsuna súper impresionada….-no puede ser…si ella esta aquí…eso significa…-pensó horrorizada**_

_**Que pasa setsuna-dijo amy**_

_**No nada…-dijo setsuna bajando la vista-realmente la reina del universo esta entre nosotros…-pensó setsuna comiéndose la uña del dedo índice…**_

_**En una banca**_

_**Realmente las sailors stars Lights y sailor jupiter son malas-dijo serena sentada en una banca**_

_**Todos están muy preocupados por ti serena-dijo luna**_

_**Mmm…-dijo serena**_

_**Serena…tú siempre le tienes exceso de confianza a las personas…como en la otra ocasión…-dijo luna-oye…me estas escuchando serena…-dijo luna**_

_**Ummm….-dijo serena levantando la vista y viendo a una niña con una sombrilla dándole la espalda, de pronto el viento levanto la sombrilla en el aire…serena se paro de la banca y la tomo para dársela a la niña…**_

_**Toma…-dijo serena, mientras la niña de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules como el zafiro la miraba seriamente por un momento para despues sonreír dulcemente**_

_**Que tierna eres…-dijo serena poniendo una mano en su cabeza para despues pararse-nos vemos-dijo de vuelta antes de empezar a caminar de regreso a su casa…**_

_**Ummm-dijo la niña viendo como se iba**_

_**Luna que esperas vamonos-dijo serena caminando a la distancia para que despues la niña las siguiera**_

_**Cuando iban caminando en una angosta calle…**_

_**Serena…-dijo luna que caminaba junto a ella**_

_**Que pasa-dijo serena volteando a luna**_

_**Parece que esa niña nos esta siguiendo-dijo luna**_

_**Que…-dijo serena para despues levantar la vista y ver a la niña.-hay que aremos…-dijo serena**_

_**Tal ves sus familiares están preocupados-dijo luna**_

_**Que debemos hacer…-dijo serena corriendo hacia la niña que estaba por lo menos a 10 metros**_

_**Jovencita-dijo serena**_

_**Chibi-dijo la niña**_

_**Me puedes decir tu nombre-dijo serena poniendo una mano en su pequeño hombro**_

_**Chibi-dijo la niña**_

_**Jajja…estas sola…-dijo serena**_

_**Chibi-dijo la niña**_

_**Donde esta tu mama-dijo serena**_

_**Chibi-dijo la niña**_

_**Donde esta tu casa-dijo serena**_

_**Chibi-dijo la niña**_

_**Esto es inevitable-dijo serena al ver que la niña no decía más que esa palabra**_

_**Serena tu crees que es recomendable llevarla con un policía-dijo luna**_

_**Yo tambien estaba penando lo mismo luna-dijo serena**_

_**Ah…ya se fue-dijo luna**_

_**Que….oh…no-dijo serena dándose cuanta que la niña ya no estaba-como lo hizo no me di cuanta cuando se fue…-dijo serena**_

_**Televisora vía Láctea**_

_**Ahora comprendo que el destino de los perdedores es ser eliminado…no puedo evitarlo esto me causa mucha melancolía…y sobre todo mucha hambre-dijo aluminen sairen mientras limpiaba el cubículo que había sido de aian Mouse…**_

_**Que tanto estas haciendo-dijo mercuro**_

_**Oh pero si eres tu…sailor mercuro…-dijo sairen volteando a verla**_

_**Soy akane karasuma…ese es mi nombre…llámame asi mientras estemos en la tierra…de acuerdo-dijo mercuro**_

_**Entonces…akane karasuma….-dijo sairen**_

_**Que…-dijo mercuro**_

_**Le gustaría comer porto cocido-dijo sairen**_

_**Oh…quieres comportarte…-dijo mercuro**_

_**Si…lo que sucede es que me obligaron a usar el escritorio de netsu y como estaba muy sucio tuve que limpiarlo por que a mi no me agrada trabajar en lugar desordenados y sucios…-dijo sairen**_

_**Esto no podia ser peor…no puedo creer…que yo…la guerrera mas fuerte de las animal nets…fui mandada a este planeta tan primitivo junto con mi eterna rival…y yo que pensaba derrotarte…-dijo mercuro**_

_**Gracias a eso ya no tendrás a otra rival con quien competir-dijo sairen-permíteme felicitarte….-dijo muy alegre, ocasionando que mercuro casi de caiga al suelo**_

_**Te estas burlando de mi-dijo mercuro acercándose a ella**_

_**No…pero la señora galaxia me mando a este planeta para que encuentre la verdadera semilla estelar…y no veo la necesidad de que tu estés ayudándome en esto-dijo sairen**_

_**Déjame decirte…que a pesar de ser tu rival numero 1 vine aqui por que estaba preocupada por ti…no puedo creer que una mujer tan lenta y amable como tu resulte ser mi rival…demonios-dijo mercuro**_

_**Discúlpame por favor-dijo sairen**_

_**De todos modos tenemos que hacerlo lo mejor que podamos o sino la señora galaxia nos eliminara como a sailor aian Mouse-dijo mercuro mientras salían de la televisora**_

_**Si-dijo sairen**_

_**Si no te credo claro…mas vale que empieces a buscar una victima….siempre me estas ocasionando problemas-dijo mercuro mientras sairen revisaba un bolso**_

_**Si…pero déjame comer mi almuerzo…despues iré a buscarlo…-dijo sairen sacando un gran almuerzo-oye no te gustaría comer algo con migo…-dijo de nuevo volteando hacia ella.**_

_**Casa de serena**_

_**Que calor-dijo serena mientras entraban**_

_**A donde se habra ido esa niña-dijo luna que entraba junto a ella**_

_**A lo mejor encontró a su mama y se fueron a su casa no crees-dijo serena**_

_**Ojala que asi sea-dijo luna**_

_**Si…pero antes entremos a casa…para beber algo frió…por que me estoy muriendo de calor…no puedo caminar mas-dijo serena en la puerta de entrada para despues abrirla y llevarse la sorpresa de su vida al ver a la niña dentro de su casa…**_

_**Ahh….-dijo cayendo de espaldas al piso**_

_**Que sucede-dijo luna**_

_**Es…esa niña-dijo serena-por que esta en mi casa….-dijo nuevamente**_

_**Oh...serena ya estas en casa…-dijo su madre saliendo por la puerta de la cocina**_

_**Mama…quien es esa niña-dijo serena apuntándole con el dedo**_

_**Como pudiste irte a pasear y abandonar a tu pequeña hermanita…que hermana tan mala…no es cierto-pregunto a la niña**_

_**Mi hermana…-dijo serena parándose sorprendida**_

_**Por que estas tan sorprendida…sabes bien que ella es tu linda hermana chibi-chibi-dijo su madre**_

_**Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi mientras serena y luna se miraban**_

_**Que significa esto-dijo serena**_

_**Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Esa noche**_

_**Departamento**_

_**Era muy noche, zhatura estaba durmiendo algo incomoda en el cuarto que compartía con seiya…**_

_**Mientras en la sala seiya yaten y taiki mantenía una discusión algo acalorada…**_

_**Ya…cállense…me tienen harto-dijo seiya exaltado**_

_**Es que no entiendes o que-le dijo yaten enojado**_

_**Tu sabes…que no podemos mirar a nadie mas que a nuestra princesa…cualquiera lo sabe seiya-dijo taiki frunciendo el ceño**_

_**Crees que no lo se…crees que no lo pienso…crees que soy estupido o que-dijo seiya levantándose del sillón rapidamente para salir del departamento**_

_**A donde vas-dijo yaten**_

_**A donde no pueda oírlos…me tienen harto…me dicen a mi lo que ustedes imponen pero por que no se lo dicen a ustedes mismos…o es que no les gusta aceptar que ustedes están peor que yo…por que ya están enamorados…eh….-dijo seiya parándose en la puerta**_

_**De que estas hablando-dijo taiki**_

_**Crees que no eh notado como te llevas con mizuno y tu yaten mejor no hables…por que eh visto como miras a aino-dijo seiya antes de salir de alli**_

_**Como sabe todo eso-pensaron ambos mientras se miraban**_

_**En la calle**_

_**Ellos no entienden…creen que no hago lo mejor que puedo…pero no lo se…es como si ella formara parte de mi destino…yo me eh acostumbrado a su presencia…me pregunto que haría si ella tuviera que irse algún día…me tiene confundido eso…esa necesidad de ella y los celos…esos celos estupidos…ese beso…las cosas han cambiado desde ese beso…ya no puedo mirarla como a una amiga…pero tampoco puedo alejarme de ella…errr….no entiendo…por que me siento asi…odio esto….aparte…serena…ella….se parece tanto a nuestra princesa….-dijo seiya mientras caminaba**_

_**Al otro día**_

_**En el centro comercial**_

_**Ayer llego a tu casa-dijeron rey, amy y mina**_

_**Si-dijo serena mientras todas miraban a su madre y a chibi-chibi en un local del comercio-por que dudo muchísimo que mama haya tenido otra hija despues de mí-dijo serena**_

_**Pero es muy tierna…me gustaría tener una niña asi-dijo mina**_

_**Pero que dices…no es un gato para tenerla como mascota-dijo rey**_

_**No creen que sea la hermana menor de rini-dijo amy**_

_**Si tal vez…le contó todo y tenia deseos de venir a conocer el siglo xx-dijo rey**_

_**Pero su cara se parece mucho a serena no creen-dijo amy**_

_**Si ella es la hermana menor de rini…quiere decir que es la segunda hija de serena y darien no es asi-dijo rey**_

_**Que…-dijeron mina y serena**_

_**Si…ya veo…con que tendré una segunda hija-dijo serena**_

_**No eso es imposible-dijo setsuna apareciendo de repente**_

_**Que...-dijo serena sorprendida por su oportuna presencia**_

_**Setsuna-dijeron todas**_

_**Esto me preocupa…fue por eso que las seguí…yo estoy segura que la pequeña dama es la única hija de nuestra reina de Tokio de cristal-dijo setsuna con expresión seria**_

_**Que…entonces quien es…-dijo serena**_

_**Es posible…que sea….-dijo setsuna dudando si hablar o no**_

_**Quien-dijo mina**_

_**No…nadie…-opto por mentir a su princesa pero si lo que ella estaba pensando era cierto…eso significaba que la situación era peor de lo que creía…- realmente sera la princesa suprema del universo…la hija de la reina del universo…de verdad sera ella…-pensó mientras miraba a la niña…-debe ser ella….se le parece mucho…y esos ojos…son los de el….-pensó setsuna empuñando sus manos-debemos tener precaución…-dijo de nuevos a ellas**_

_**Precaución…pero si solo es una niña inofensiva-dijo serena a su lado**_

_**Aunque sea una niña inofensiva…es muy peligroso…confiar en esa desconocida asi como asi-dijo setsuna**_

_**Chibi-chibi…a donde te has ido…-dijo ikuko, la madre de serena…saliendo del local…despues de haber perdido a la niña, todas la miraron mientras la mujer miraba en todas las direcciones posibles.**_

_**Hay dios mió-dijo serena**_

_**Tenemos que buscarla-dijo amy**_

_**Si-dijo serena para despues separarse e ir cada una en una direccion**_

_**En la calle**_

_**Serena caminaba en la calle buscando a chibi-chibi**_

_**Vaya a donde diablos se habra metido esa niña tan traviesa-dijo serena mientras caminaba por las calles buscándola calmadamente cuando vio a un joven policía de espaldas a ella con la niña…**_

_**Oh…que bien…señor policía….eh…-dijo al acercarse y ver que estaba con la niña**_

_**Pequeña de donde vienes-dijo una vos muy conocida para ella**_

_**De donde vienes-repitió chibi-chibi**_

_**Como te llamas-dijo el policía**_

_**Te llamas-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Ah…ahí esta…oye…que haces…-dijo serena gritando en medio de la calle, logrando que el policía volteara dejando ver que era seiya…**_

_**Mmm…-dijo seiya mirándola**_

_**Hay….-dijo serena espantada al verlo vestido de esa manera**_

_**Bombón-dijo seiya parándose**_

_**Ahh…por que estas vestido asi-dijo serena-estas trabajando como policía por un día…**_

_**Asi es…tambien este es el trabajo de una estrella-dijo seiya mientras caminaban a la comisaría, el cargaba a chibi-chibi en sus hombros…**_

_**Estrella-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Estoy trabajando como policía por un día para proteger a los niños perdidos-dijo seiya mientras guiñaba un ojo**_

_**Perdidos-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Esta niña se parece mucho a ti…es tu hermana….-dijo seiya- aunque tiene mas parecido con…zhatu….-pensó seiya- no, no puede ser…es una estupidez…seguro es su hermana…-pensó nuevamente**_

_**Eh…algo por el estilo-dijo serena**_

_**Más bien diría que es tu hija bombón-dijo seiya, ocasionando que serena se sonrojara y se quedara estática-y ahora por que te pones roja…hay…eres tan extraña…-dijo seiya**_

_**Nunca lo entenderías-dijo serena**_

_**Pero de que estas hablando…o acaso es un secreto-dijo seiya, serena se paro al instante**_

_**No…para nada…no es un secreto….bueno…es que no puedo decírtelo-dijo serena**_

_**No debe haber secretos entre nosotros de acuerdo-dijo seiya**_

_**Mmm-dijo serena**_

_**Que-dijo seiya**_

_**Pues yo creo que tú tienes más secretos que yo…y no creo que tú quieras contármelos-dijo serena volteando y saliendo de alli para llegar a la central mientras seiya se quedo con cara de pocos amigos…**_

_**Bueno…no puedo negarlo…cualquier persona puede tener secretos…-dijo seiya**_

_**Central de policía**_

_**Hay…chibi-chibi….-dijo ikuko- gracias señor…**_

_**No fue nada señora-dijo seiya**_

_**Es cierto no tienes por que agradecer…la encontró por casualidad-dijo serena**_

_**Esa no es forma de hablar-dijo seiya**_

_**Yo solo digo la verdad-dijo serena**_

_**Vamos…entren de una vez….-ordeno una vos suave pero firme mientras hacia entrar a dos hombres que estaban esposados…**_

_**Todos miraron hacia la puerta**_

_**Zhatura-dijeron seiya y serena al mismo tiempo**_

_**Hola chicos ahora no puedo….vamos camina….-exigió…zhatura mientras los hacia pasar hacia adentro de la comisaría…**_

_**Que hace ella aquí…y vestida asi…-dijo seiya a yaten y taiki que estaban con ellos**_

_**Bueno…ella quiso ayudar y no pudimos decirle que no…aparte que tiene de malo…-dijo taiki**_

_**Pero ella-dijo seiya frunciendo el ceño**_

_**No me digas que estas celoso…-dijo serena**_

_**Que para nada-dijo seiya**_

_**Enserio-dijo serena irónicamente**_

_**Esplendido…tú encontraste a esa niña…y esa jovencita arresto a dos hombres-dijo el comisario**_

_**Quien es-dijo serena**_

_**Es el comisario…-dijo seiya mientras eran observados por sailor mercuro y sailor sairen desde una columnas…**_

_**Mmm mira…ahí esta el dueño de la semilla estelar-dijo mercuro**_

_**Te refieres a ese señor que esta ahí-dijo sairen**_

_**Si…por que…alguna queja…a pesar de sur tu rival lo escogí para ti-dijo mercuro**_

_**Gracias-dijo sairen**_

_**Deja eso quieres…por que no vas-dijo mercuro sacándole la comida de las manos…**_

_**Nos vemos despues-dijo el comisario saliendo de alli y pasando por al lado de ellas- debo ir a ver a esa jovencita-dijo el comisario ante la mirada de los demás…**_

_**Vamos…que estas esperando-dijo mercuro**_

_**Creo que primero intercambiamos nuestras tarjetas de presentación y despues lo ataco-dijo sairen, mercuro apretó los puños enojada…-vamos….-dijo mercuro**_

_**Oh…se me olvido avisarles a las chicas…que ya encontre a chibi-chibi-dijo serena parándose de su asiento para despues salir, serena pasó corriendo junto a zhatura cuando esta llegaba con ellos…**_

_**Parece que esta apurada-dijo zhatura cuando llego, entonces todos miraron a chibi-chibi y despues a zhatura…**_

_**Tu y mi hija se parecen mucho-dijo ikuko a zhatura**_

_**Asi…y quien es su hija-dijo zhatura **_

_**Aquí esta…es chibi-chibi-dijo ikuko señalando a la niña. Zhatura la miro… y ensancho los ojos…ellas eran iguales…se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos…seiya se sentía entre melancólico y enfadado al ver dicha imagen…**_

_**Parecen madre e hija…-pensó taiki**_

_**No es posible-pensó seiya**_

_**Acaso…-pensó yaten**_

_**Como te llamas pequeña-dijo zhatura mirándola con dulzura**_

_**Chibi-chibi-contesto la niña**_

_**Oh…que lindo nombre pequeña…eres hermosa…usted tiene una niña muy bonita señora…-dijo zhatura poniendo a chibi en el suelo sin notar que esta la miraba como si viera a su verdadera madre…**_

_**Bien…iré a dar una vuelta-dijo zhatura**_

_**Iré contigo-dijo seiya**_

_**Vamos-dijo zhatura sonriendo para que despues salieran mientras ikuko y chibi-chibi los miraban salir.**_

_**En el estacionamiento de la central de policía**_

_**El comisario llego a su auto…**_

_**Disculpe-dijo sairen detras de el**_

_**Que se le ofrece-dijo el comisario**_

_**Quiero pedirle una entrevista comisario-dijo sairen**_

_**Frente de la central**_

_**Setsuna…que haces aquí-dijo serena al encontrársela en la entrada**_

_**Vine a este lugar por que imagine que ella estaría aquí-dijo setsuna**_

_**Y las chicas-dijo serena**_

_**Dijeron…que la buscarían dentro de un desfile de un grupo musical llamado three lights…-dijo setsuna para despues de darse cuanta de que le habían mentido resbalarle dos gotitas a cada una…**_

_**Patio de la central**_

_**Mmmm-dijo comisario mientras huía de ella y ella lo seguía**_

_**Por que huye comisario-dijo sairen**_

_**Y por que me esta usted siguiendo-dijo el comisario mientras mercuro observaba sentada desde el techo del auto…**_

_**Solamente le pedimos de la manera más amable que nos muestre la semilla estelar-dijo sairen**_

_**Si…pero…no se de que me esta hablando-dijo el comisario**_

_**Esa habilidad y fuerza tan extraordinaria…ahora entiendo por que es mi rival-dijo mercuro mientras sairen acorralaba al comisario contra una pared…**_

_**Comisario por favor muéstreme su semilla estelar-dijo sairen despues de haber revelado su traje de sailor, para despues dispararle dos disparos**_

_**Entrada de la central**_

_**Esa energía es-dijo serena**_

_**Vamos-dijo setsuna**_

_**Con seiya y zhatura**_

_**Zhatura…-exclamo seiya preocupado al sostener a zhatura en sus brazos despues de que se desmayara…-el brillo esta desapareciendo maldición…-dijo seiya mientras cargaba a zhatura y la entraba…**_

_**Que paso-dijo yaten al verla desmayada**_

_**No se...simplemente se desplomo-dijo seiya**_

_**Déjenla recostada…yo cuidare de ella-dijo ikuko**_

_**Gracias señora-dijo seiya para despues salir los tres a la batalla**_

_**En el patio de la central**_

_**Eres una mentirosa karasuma…no es nada bueno cometer errores-dijo sairen**_

_**Pero que dices-dijo mercuro**_

_**Que terrible…esto me ah causado mucha melancolía y siempre tengo mucha hambre…regresemos ya-dijo sairen al ver el brillo desvanecido de la semilla estelar**_

_**Espera…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**No permitiremos que ataques a las personas de nuestro planeta-dijo plut entrando en escena**_

_**Soy sailor moon…y te castigare-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Y yo soy sailor plut-dijo plut**_

_**Así que ustedes son las sailors scouts de este planeta-dijo mercuro**_

_**Y quienes son ustedes-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Mucho gusto…mi nombre es sailor sairen…aquí tienes mis tarjeta-dijo sairen entregándole una tarjeta**_

_**Por que le estas dando tu tarjeta-dijo mercuro**_

_**Quien es ella-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Ella es mi compañera de trabajo-dijo sairen**_

_**Yo puedo presentarme sola…soy la guerrera animal net nº 1 soy sailor mercuro-dijo mercuro revelando su traje de sailor**_

_**Si son enemigas no hay por que presentarnos….grito mortal-dijo plut atacándolas de lleno pero ellas lo esquivaron**_

_**Donde crees que estamos-dijo mercuro cuando ellas se pararon sobre su báculo para despues saltar**_

_**Estación de policía adentro**_

_**Zhatura despertó y se sentó en el banco**_

_**Donde estoy-dijo zhatura levantándose**_

_**Estas bien-dijo ikuko**_

_**Si gracias señora-dijo zhatura para despues salir al salir sus ojos se nublaron y su cuerpo empezó a brillar dando paso a sailor jupiter quien corrió al campo de batalla…**_

_**En el patio de la central**_

_**Ese fue un pequeño saludo pero en otra ocasión nos pondremos a jugar-dijo mercuro mientras aparecía la cabina y ambas desaparecían.**_

_**Sailor moon y plut voltearon al sentir los pasos del zombi**_

_**Si no me equivoco ese debe ser un zombi-dijo plut**_

_**El zombi empezó a atacarlas…**_

_**Laser de estrella fugas-dijo la vos de figther para evadir el ataque iba a ellas**_

_**Quien eres-dijo el zombi**_

_**Un policía responsable jamás se atrevería a dispararle a un ciudadano inocente-dijo figther**_

_**Esa no es la manera de comportarse de un hombre-dijo maker**_

_**Pronto conocerás tu castigo-dijo healer**_

_**Las sailors stars lights han llegado-dijeron las tres**_

_**Ellas son las sailors stars lights-dijo plut sorprendida de verlas**_

_**Hazlo ahora sailor moon-dijo fighter sailor moon iba a hacerlo pero el zombi esquivo el ataque y la ataco pero entonces un has de luz verde se puso entre medio haciendo desaparecer a sailor moon y posándose en el techo de un auto…**_

_**Sailor moon…-dijo plut viendo la fuente de luz cegadora, la luz se redujo y dejo ver a sailor moon en brazos de sailor jupiter…**_

_**Crees que puedes atacar a las personas de esa manera…aunque sea tu enemigo…hacer eso es algo muy grave-dijo Júpiter una ves había soltado a sailor moon**_

_**Ella es sailor jupiter-dijo plut mirándola atónita- es igual a como la recuerdo….-pensó plut**_

_**Tu eres sailor plut no es asi-dijo jupiter a ella**_

_**Si-dijo plut**_

_**Piensas quedarte parada sin hacer nada mucho tiempo mas-dijo jupiter**_

_**Igual que siempre…ella no ah cambiado en nada a pesar de que han pasado 2000 años-pensó plut**_

_**No dejen que yo lo hago-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Pues entonces date prisa-dijo jupiter**_

_**Si….dulce luz de sueños de las sailors scouts-dijo sailor moon…la semilla se purifico y el hombre volvió a la normalidad**_

_**Nuevas enemigas han aparecido…en el Campo de batalla-dijo figther**_

_**Y son muy fuertes-dijo maker**_

_**Ustedes son las únicas que pueden salvar este planeta-dijo healer**_

_**No…no somos las únicas-dijo plut para despues mirar a jupiter que estaba en un techo, esta la miro dándole la espalda y despues desapareció de un salto mientras chibi-chibi observo todo…**_

_**Ma-ma…-susurro chibi-chibi mientras veía a sailor jupiter irse**_

_**Esa noche**_

_**Serena escribía una carta a darien…al igual que todas las noches…**_

_**Darien…mi cabeza esta a punto de explotar por tantos…problemas-pensó serena hasta que se dio cuenta que chibi-chibi estaba detrás de ella**_

_**Que haces chibi-chibi-dijo serena, chibi-chibi no respondió, puso las manos detrás de ella con expresión timida…**_

_**Ocurre algo…te hiciste en la cama-dijo serena, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada junto al escritorio, mientras chibi-chibi asentía**_

_**Quieres dormirte conmigo-dijo serena, chibi-chibi sonreía alegre para despues correr hacia ella, ambas se acostaron en la cama, chibi-chibi se durmió al instante**_

_**No la conozco muy bien…pero no creo que sea muy peligrosa…es una niña tierna e inocente-pensó serena-que descanses chibi-chibi-dijo serena, despues apago la luz y se durmió.**_

_**Fin capitulo 10**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Un campamento de terror**_

_**Mansión tomoe**_

_**Setsuna hablo con haruka y michiru una noche tormentosa**_

_**Setsuna…a que se debe tu visita-dijo michiru una ves estaban sentadas en el Living tomando una taza de te.**_

_**Como ustedes saben…estamos siendo invadidos…por la oscuridad…-dijo setsuna**_

_**Así es…y también por esas stars Lights-dijo haruka frunciendo el seño**_

_**Ellas realmente no me importan mucho-dijo setsuna**_

_**Que…-dijo michiru**_

_**Hay algo que me tiene mas preocupada…-dijo setsuna**_

_**Que cosa-dijo michiru**_

_**La reina del universo ah despertado y su hija esta en nuestro tiempo-dijo setsuna**_

_**Que-dijeron ambas impresionadas**_

_**Lo que dije-dijo setsuna-me temo que la situación es muy grave…-dijo setsuna**_

_**Si ella esta aquí…eso quiere decir…que esta vez la batalla podría ser la ultima-dijo haruka mirando por la ventana**_

_**Departamento**_

_**Todos dormían tranquilamente…o casi todos…**_

_**Zhatura se dio vuelta en la cama sin que seiya lo notara, sus parpados se contraían, estaba teniendo una pesadilla…**_

_**Sueño**_

_**Donde estoy…-dijo zhatura mirando el entorno que la rodeaba…todo era oscuridad…**_

_**Zhatura…-escucho una vos apaga que clamaba su nombre**_

_**Quien eres-dijo zhatura volteando de un lugar a otro**_

_**Estaba esperándote…pronto nos reuniremos…zhatura…-dijo la misma vos apagada**_

_**Que quieres-dijo zhatura**_

_**Tu corazon…tu cuerpo…tu alma….tu semilla estelar…a ti….-dijo la misma vos, ella ensancho los ojos…**_

_**Por que…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Por que tu…eres aquella…que siempre me ah rechazado…por eso cada día…en cada rechazo…quiero obtenerte con mas fuerza…eres la única en el universo con el poder de decirme que no-dijo la misma vos**_

_**Acaso eres oscuridad-dijo zhatura**_

_**Tan inteligente como siempre…-dijo la misma vos mientras ella notaba como la oscuridad la estaba absorbiendo…**_

_**Fin del sueño**_

_**Se sentó en la cama con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mirando sus manos con expresión desesperada….seiya sintió lo exaltada que estaba y se le acerco tocando sus hombros…**_

_**Zhatura estas bien…por que lloras-dijo seiya preocupado**_

_**Había tanta oscuridad….-susurro quedamente mientras seguía mirando sus manos para después mirarlo a el**_

_**Ya paso solo fue un mal sueño-dijo seiya**_

_**Eso espero-dijo zhatura mientras se dejaba abrazar por el**_

_**Seguro…que lo es-dijo seiya mientras la tranquilizaba**_

_**Si-dijo zhatura dubitativa mientras el volvía recostarla en la cama y la abrazaba…-gracias seiya-dijo ella antes de caer dormida, seiya sonrio y la contemplo unos minutos…**_

_**Eres muy hermosa…pero esa expresión de hace instantes no me gusto-dijo seiya en un susurro mientras acariciaba su rostro suavemente para después volver a recostarse también…**_

_**En algún lugar…**_

_**Los árboles eran agitados fuertemente por el viento azotador…**_

_**Dentro de una cabaña…un joven artesano revisaba sus vasijas…**_

_**Esta tampoco sirve…-dijo el artesano arrojando una vasija al suelo. La cual quedo hecha añicos…**_

_**Hay…pero que violento eres…-dijo una vos detrás de el, el sorprendido volteo a ver como la puerta se abrió de pronto**_

_**Quien eres tú-dijo el hombre**_

_**Usted debe ser el artesano mas famoso usted es kendo igaqui verdad-dijo sairen**_

_**Que quieres-dijo kendo levantándose del suelo**_

_**Seria usted tan amable de mostrarme su semilla estelar-dijo sairen mientras le disparaba-oh…no otro fracaso….-dijo sairen al ver la semilla estelar oscurecerse y aparecer al zombi.**_

_**Al otro día-**_

_**Zhatura se levanto temprano por orden de taiki que fue a despertarla "suavemente", entro en la cocina aun adormilada, llevaba puesta una remera blanca de tiritas finas ajustada al cuerpo, y unos pantalones capris de jeans azules, con sandalias blancas chatitas…**_

_**Buenos días…-dijo taiki**_

_**Buenos??-dijo zhatura sentándose en la mesa con ellos**_

_**Que acaso paso algo-dijo yaten saliendo de su cuarto**_

_**No…es solo que no dormí bien….y estaba tratando de recuperar el sueño cuando alguien fue mi despertó muy suavemente-dijo zhatura mirando a taiki**_

_**Lo siento…-dijo taiki**_

_**No te preocupes…no pasa nada-dijo zhatura tomando un sorbo de jugo**_

_**Y bien…apúrense que ya debemos irnos-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…ya vamos-dijo yaten, mientras zhatura miraba todo el lugar…había algo que no encajaba…**_

_**Y seiya-dijo zhatura**_

_**Esta en el estacionamiento….vamos…-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…ya vamos…-dijo yaten mientras el y zhatura salían detrás de el después de cerrar la puerta y bajar por el ascensor llegaron al estacionamiento donde seiya esperaba…apoyado contra la camioneta con una pose muy pensativa…**_

_**Seiya…-dijo taiki**_

_**Eh…-dijo seiya saliendo de sus pensamientos…**_

_**Vamonos-dijo yaten**_

_**Si claro…-dijo seiya para luego ver a zhatura que venia caminando con la mirada a gacha…sin notarlo….cuando paso junto a el, el la agarro del brazo…**_

_**Eh…-dijo zhatura mirándolo**_

_**Deja de pensar en eso…zhatu….ya paso-dijo seiya**_

_**Eh…como…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Hace poco tiempo que nos conocemos…pero yo siento como si nos conociéramos desde hace miles de años-dijo seiya**_

_**Que…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Tienes razón…es una tontería-dijo seiya soltándola**_

_**No…no es por eso…es que yo pienso lo mismo…-dijo zhatura**_

_**De verdad-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…es raro-dijo zhatura sonriéndole, seiya se perdió en su ojos tan expresivos…últimamente los encontraba mas vivos que antes…al igual que ella en los suyos…entonces…**_

_**La bocina de la camioneta sonó violentamente, ambos voltearon a ver a un ceñudo taiki que los miraba a través del vidrio para después subir a la camioneta sin decir nada…**_

_**En las afueras de la ciudad**_

_**En un tren**_

_**Las chicas viajaban rumbo a un campamento de fin de semana que organizaron…**_

_**Amy, rey y mina jugaban cartas mientras serena cuidaba a chibi-chibi**_

_**Espera chibi-chibi…es muy peligroso que corras por los pasillos-dijo serena corriendo detrás de la niña**_

_**Chibi…chibi….-respondió la niña**_

_**Pobre serena…de ahora en adelante tiene que hacerse cargo de la traviesa de chibi-chibi-dijo mina**_

_**Serena vino a este campamento a cuidar niños en ves de divertirse-dijo rey**_

_**Pues yo me encargare de buscar un nuevo amor para que este verano sea inolvidable-dijo mina**_

_**Cerca de donde vamos a acampar…vive un conocido tuyo verdad-dijo amy**_

_**Si…es un pariente mió…y le digo de cariño hermano…el se dedica a hacer cerámica…hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo…este pájaro es una creación de el…-dijo rey mostrándoles un collar con un hermoso pendiente en forma de pájaro rojo…muy brillante**_

_**Este collar también esta hecho de barro cocido-dijo mina**_

_**Si-dijo rey**_

_**Que bonito-dijo amy**_

_**Yo también creo que esta bonito…pero si le pregunto a el diría que es un fracaso y lo rompería-dijo rey**_

_**Que…-dijo mina asombrada**_

_**Su nombre es kengo….y cuando se deprime rompe todas sus creaciones…-explico rey después de contarle lo usual a sus amigas mientras chibi-chibi seguía corriendo por los pasillos detrás de chibi-chibi…**_

_**Una ves llegaron al lugar poblado solo por la flora del lugar, las chicas caminaban en un camino uniforme cuando vieron a un cartero…**_

_**Ustedes vinieron a acampar verdad-dijo el cartero**_

_**Si-dijo rey**_

_**Tengan mucho cuidado…algo extraño esta ocurriendo en los campamentos-dijo el cartero**_

_**Algo extraño-dijo amy**_

_**Cerca de una laguna**_

_**Los tres chicos participaban en una película muy famosa en nueva versión…y estaban filmando mientras zhatura los observaba detrás de cámara…**_

_**Corte muy bien…-dijo el director**_

_**Oh…por fin…-dijeron los tres mientras se sentaban en unas sillas en la sombra**_

_**Lo hicieron muy bien…aunque por lo que veo esto les vendrá bien.-dijo zhatura acercándose con unas toallas y una botella de agua**_

_**Siempre eres tan precavida-dijo taiki**_

_**Gracias-dijo zhatura**_

_**Realmente no se que haríamos sin ti-dijo yaten**_

_**Seguramente nada…yaten-dijo zhatura**_

_**Oye…que no somos tan inútiles-dijo seiya**_

_**Yo no eh dicho tal cosa-dijo zhatura sonriendo, seiya sonrió nunca podía ganarle**_

_**Oigan por que no vamos a nadar en nuestra hora de descanso-dijo seiya**_

_**Es muy buena idea-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…vamos….-dijo yaten**_

_**Vienes-dijo taiki a zhatura**_

_**Preferiría quedarme…no creo llevarme muy bien con las corrientes-dijo zhatura**_

_**Esta bien-dijo seiya**_

_**Cabaña de kengo**_

_**Rey fue a visitarlo pero encontró todo roto y sin rastros de el… preocupada decidió regresar al campamento**_

_**En el rió donde acampan las chicas**_

_**Todas incluida chibi-chibi entraron a jugar en el agua, salpicándose unas a otras causando la risa de chibi-chibi**_

_**Me pregunto que sucede en los campamento es preocupante…mas aun si chibi-chibi esta con nosotras…-dijo amy para luego observar como algo o alguien se acercaba a serena y chibi-chibi**_

_**Cuidado serena…detrás de ti…-dijo amy para después ver como sales del agua, seiya, taiki y yaten**_

_**Seiya…-dijo serena**_

_**Taiki-dijo mina**_

_**Y yaten-dijo amy**_

_**Mientras ellos simplemente sonreían…**_

_**Chibi-chibi-dijo chibi-chibi ladeando la cabeza**_

_**Que…ahora ustedes son los protectores de nuestro planeta tierra…jajjajaa….la gente esta perdida-dijo serena**_

_**Urrr….guarda silencio….bombón…sucede que dentro de la laguna habita un mostró y nosotros nos encargamos de derrotarlo-dijo seiya**_

_**Y que tal si resulta ser el muestro que anda atacando…me muero de miedo-dijo mina al lado de yaten**_

_**A que te refieres con eso-dijo taiki**_

_**A que algo extraño esta sucediendo en los campamentos-dijo amy**_

_**Que-dijo taiki**_

_**Algo extraño-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…así parece-dijo serena**_

_**Ese relato se parece a la película que estamos filmando-dijo yaten**_

_**Lo mas seguro es que ande rondando por estos alrededores no crees-dijo seiya mirando a serena**_

_**Eh a que te refieres-dijo serena**_

_**Me refiero a ese moustro-dijo seiya**_

_**Pero que estas diciendo…seiya…ese moustro no puede existir-dijo serena**_

_**Eso nadie lo puede asegurar…-dijo seiya de forma muy seria**_

_**Ya basta…no me asustes…-dijo serena**_

_**Eh…disculpen….pero esta niña es de ustedes no es asi-dijo zhatura llegando detrás de ellos, todos voltearon a ver como ella sostenía en brazos a chibi-chibi dormida**_

_**Si…que paso-dijo serena**_

_**Estaba por el bosque sola…seguro se les escapo mientras hablaban…-dijo zhatura entregándosela**_

_**Gracias zhatura-dijo serena**_

_**De nada….me gusta ayudar…por cierto chicos los están buscando para la filmacion-dijo zhatura**_

_**Claro vamos-dijeron los tres levantándose y saliendo hacia el set**_

_**Zhatura-dijo taiki**_

_**Eh…-dijo zhatura prestándole atención**_

_**Que hacías por aquí-dijo taiki**_

_**Estaba dando una caminata en este bosque-dijo zhatura**_

_**Y no oíste del moustro-dijo yaten**_

_**Jjajajaj….no tengo miedo de esas cosas yaten-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**De veras…después de todo eres una chica…y todos saben que las chicas-dijo seiya pero fue cortado por una mirada fría y seca muy parecida a la de yaten**_

_**Yo no soy así-dijo zhatura secamente para después seguir caminando**_

_**Oye…ven…no te enojes…-dijo seiya mientras la seguía y trataba de disculparse mientras taiki y yaten sonrían**_

_**Son todo un caso-dijo serena sonriendo mientras los miraba**_

_**Si…pero no negaras que hacen una hermosa pareja…el tan niño y ella tan madura pero a la vez feliz y alegre-dijo amy**_

_**Tienes razón-dijo mina mientras serena solo se quedaba viéndolos**_

_**Saben que…ellos me recuerdan a mí y a darien-dijo serena en un susurro**_

_**Dijiste algo serena-dijo amy**_

_**No…no me hagan caso-dijo serena sonriéndoles**_

_**En una parte del bosque**_

_**Una extraña figura caminaba en el bosque sin detenerse ni esquivar nada…ni siquiera las pequeñas ramas**_

_**En otro lugar del bosque**_

_**Serena levanto una rama pequeña del suelo para la fogata**_

_**Poniéndola en sus brazos…**_

_**Chibi-chibi…-dijo chibi-chibi entregándole otra rama**_

_**Gracias-dijo serena tomando la rama sin notar la presencia de rey en el lugar**_

_**Serena-dijo rey**_

_**Hay…-dijo serena asustada soltando todas las ramitas que cayeron al suelo.-hay me asustaste…-dijo serena reponiéndose del shock**_

_**Por que-dijo rey**_

_**Es que llegaste sin avisarnos-dijo serena- y dime rey como se encuentra tu hermano kengo-pregunto seguidamente**_

_**Kengo?-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**No pude encontrarlo serena…que extraño si le había avisado que vendríamos-dijo rey mientras caminaba al campamento dejando a serena desconcertada**_

_**Set de filmacion**_

_**Corte…muy bien…-dijo el director después de ver una pelea muy bien montada- mañana seguiremos con la filmacion- dijo el director**_

_**Tiempo después.**_

_**Oye se enfadaran si saben que te lo llevas…-dijo yaten mientras taiki y yaten lo miraban fuera del camión de la compañía…**_

_**Que intentas hacer con eso-dijo taiki**_

_**Jejej…se me ocurrió una muy buena idea….-dijo seiya mostrando el disfraz de moustro marino**_

_**Vas a asustarlas-dijo yaten**_

_**Si…-dijo seiya**_

_**Esta bien-dijo taiki**_

_**Campamento**_

_**Oh…ya estará la comida-pregunto serena**_

_**Si…pronto estará-dijo amy mientras ella y mina ponían unas alfombras en el suelo cuando chibi-chibi paso corriendo al lado de ellas con una rama prendida fuego en las manos.**_

_**No juegues con fuego chibi-chibi...es peligroso-dijo serena corriendo detrás de ella.**_

_**Chibi-chibi corrió feliz hasta ver como alguien venia en la dirección contraria…serena se paro frente a ella y vio venir a taiki y yaten…**_

_**Chicas tenemos problemas-dijo yaten**_

_**Si acabamos de ver al moustro que ataca los campamentos-dijo taiki**_

_**Que-dijeron todas**_

_**Que haremos-dijo serena**_

_**Oh no-dijo rey**_

_**Que sucede rey-dijo serena**_

_**A lo mejor ese horrible moustro ataco a mi hermano kengo-dijo rey**_

_**Que-dijeron las demás**_

_**No puede ser-dijo serena mientras yaten y taiki que las observaban se voltearon sonriendo picaramente.**_

_**De pronto apareció de entre los arbustos zhatura con expresión agitada y corriendo llego hacia ellos…**_

_**Rápido chicas debemos irnos…viene hacia acá…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que….-dijo serena pero entonces apareció una figura con un mazo en la mano diciendo esto no sirve y destruyendo todo a su paso**_

_**Toma…tenme un momento-dijo serena entregándole a chibi-chibi a zhatura quien la agarro en sus brazos, la criatura las miro y ellas salieron corriendo mientras gritaban muy asustadas…la criatura siguió destruyendo mientras yaten y taiki lo observaban detrás de unos árboles.**_

_**Que bien actúa-dijo yaten**_

_**Pero que extraño traía ese mazo en las manos-dijo taiki mientras miraban como la criatura salía detrás de las chicas…**_

_**En la entrada**_

_**Seiya venia caminando cuando ve a las chicas pasar corriendo**_

_**Sin prestar mucha atención para después llegar al campamento**_

_**Ah ya volviste-dijo taiki**_

_**De que hablas-dijo seiya**_

_**Fue una buena actuación pero creo que exageras un poco-dijo yaten**_

_**De que hablas…yo no h hecho nada-dijo seiya**_

_**Eso quiere decir-dijo taiki mientras el y yaten se miraban espantados para luego salir corriendo en rumbo hacia donde ellos se habían ido.**_

_**En el bosque**_

_**Las chicas corrían en las veredas del bosque, zhatura sostenía a zhatura en sus brazos mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía, sabia que para que ambas estuvieran a salvo debía separarse de ellas…por lo tanto se abrió paso entre los espesos árboles, las demás no notaron como ella y chibi-chibi habían abandonado el grupo, pues seguían corriendo, cuando de pronto rey cayo al suelo por una raíz que sobresalía en el suelo.**_

_**Rey-dijo serena**_

_**Oh…mi collar-dijo rey cuando se levanto**_

_**Es momento transformémonos-dijo serena**_

_**Si…por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte…transformación-dijo rey**_

_**Eternal sailor moon transformación -dijo serena**_

_**Así ambas se transformaron y se prepararon para enfrentar al moustro…**_

_**Espera un momento es kengo-dijo rey**_

_**Que…estas segura-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Si…sálvalo por favor-dijo rey**_

_**Esta bien dulce luz de sueños de las sailors scouts-dijo sailor moon, el mounstro regreso a ser kengo, rey lo ayudo antes de que este cayera…**_

_**Desde un árbol cercano**_

_**Parece que todo esta bien…-dijo Júpiter mientras chibi-chibi se sujetaba a su pierna**_

_**Chibi-chibi-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Bien vamonos-dijo Júpiter tomándola en brazos, chibi-chibi contenta cerro los ojos y se aferro a ella antes de que ambas estuvieran en el aire nuevamente**_

_**Ma-ma-dijo chibi-chibi antes de abrazarse fuertemente a ella**_

_**En otro árbol**_

_**Parece que no necesitan ayuda-dijo figther**_

_**Vamonos-dijo healer**_

_**Si vamos-dijo maker antes de que las tres saltaran del árbol desapareciendo**_

_**Tiempo después**_

_**En la cabaña**_

_**Mina hacia cerámica mientras yaten, taiki y amy observaban hasta que su trabajo se desplomo ocasionando que todos rieran…**_

_**Que había pasado…estaba muy preocupada hermano-dijo rey**_

_**Nada…solo quiero hacer mas cosas bonitas…con nuevas ideas-dijo kengo**_

_**Mientras fuera.**_

_**Eres muy valiente verdad-dijo serena que discutía con seiya**_

_**No…no es eso-dijo seiya**_

_**Entonces por que te desmayaste-dijo serena**_

_**Bueno es que-dijo seiya, pero de repente la puerta se abrió empujando a seiya y a serena hacia delante, serena cayo l suelo y el cayo sobre ella…**_

_**Serena!!-dijeron rey mina y amy**_

_**Seiya!!!-dijo taiki y yaten**_

_**Eres un aprovechado-dijo serena mientras lo tomaba de la ropa y lo arrojaba hacia otro lado pero no vio que en esa dirección venia chibi-chibi y zhatura, al ver a seiya venir hacia ellas, zhatura alejo a chibi-chibi a tiempo pero ella no puedo esquivarlo por lo que cayo duramente contra el suelo haciéndose una herida en su brazo tatuado…**_

_**Zhatura!!!-dijeron yaten y taiki llegando hasta ella al instante mientras seiya se levantaba e iba hacia ella, entre los tres la ayudaron a levantarse…**_

_**Tranquilos chicos…yo estoy bien…es solo raspón-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras se levantaba dejando ver que sus piernas sangraban ligeramente, serena la miro apenada después de todo era su culpa…**_

_**Lo siento zhatura…-dijo serena**_

_**No importa son solo raspones no te preocupes-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ven te curaremos…-dijo seiya mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarla**_

_**Puedo sola…no voy a morirme desangrada….son muy atentos conmigo…se los agradezco…pero soy lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo sola…realmente me agrada que se preocupen…pero a veces se sobrepasan…-dijo zhatura caminando hacia la cabaña seguida de los demás**_

_**Perdónanos-dijo taiki**_

_**No…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Por que-dijo yaten cuando ya estaban sentados en la cabaña**_

_**Por que no tengo nada que perdonar….no es un pecado…ni un error…simplemente son deseos de proteger a alguien por que entienden que tiene cierta importancia para ustedes…pero a veces molesta-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**Lo siento-dijo seiya**_

_**No…no pidas disculpas ni tu ni nadie aquí debe hacerlo por que no hay nada que perdonar-dijo zhatura, todos sonrieron**_

_**Listo-dijo kengo**_

_**Gracias-dijo zhatura levantándose y saliendo de la cabaña-por cierto serena cuida mejor a chibi-chibi ella estaba muy asustada-dijo zhatura antes de salir**_

_**Que le pasa-dijo amy**_

_**Ella a veces es así…al parecer ah pasado mucho tiempo sola y muy a menudo suele querer sentir el viento en su rostro-dijo seiya**_

_**Ya veo es muy especial-dijo serena**_

_**Zhatura caminaba cerca del rio, sus pasos eran suaves como si sus pies apenas tocaran el suelo…**_

_**Que es esta sensación…-dijo zhatura mientras se paraba y llevaba una mano a su corazón…o al menos a donde debería estar su corazón.-siento como si alguien me necesitara pero yo no pudiera escuchar su vos…a parte ese sueño…que significa…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Aun sigues pensando en eso-dijo seiya detrás de ella, ella se volteo al oírlo**_

_**Es que siento que significa algo…pero no se que…esa vos era como escuchar a la misma oscuridad-dijo zhatura**_

_**Deja de pensar en esas cosas no te hará bien-dijo seiya**_

_**Deja de preocuparte….te preocupas demasiado por mi…y debido a eso…no ves lo que tienes realmente-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que-dijo seiya**_

_**Todo a su tiempo-dijo zhatura sonriendo, seiya se acerco a ella y ambos se miraron…**_

_**Otra vez esta sensación-pensó seiya-siento como si no fuera la primera vez que esto pasa…-pensó nuevamente**_

_**Seiya…-dijo acercándose a el y tomando su rostro- seiya…despierta…-dijo zhatura, al escucharla despertó de su ensueño parpadeado y sintiéndose abrumado por la cercanía de ella, trato de alejarse de ella pero de pronto resbalo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre ella…ella cayo hacia atrás por lo que sus rostros se juntaron, ocasionando un accidental beso…ambos cayeron al lago, empapándose los dos hasta la coronilla, 10 segundos después ambos emergieron del agua respirando agitadamente…ambos salieron del agua y fueron a la orilla**_

_**Lo siento…fue…-dijo seiya**_

_**No importa…fue divertido-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**Regresemos-dijo seiya sonriendo**_

_**Claro vamos-dijo zhatura mientras salían de regreso a la cabaña**_

_**Vamos levanta ese animo…-dijo seiya mientras la abrazaba por detrás sonriendo…**_

_**Jajja…esta bien-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras el la arrastraba…**_

_**Fin capitulo 11**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Serena esta en problemas**_

_**Que un ladrón-dijo serena que estaba con amy y mina**_

_**Así es…dicen que últimamente ah venido a robar por estos alrededores-dijo mina**_

_**Hay que tener mucho cuidado-dijo amy**_

_**En mi casa no hay objetos de gran valor-dijo serena**_

_**Que ingenua eres serena-dijo mina**_

_**Que-dijo serena volteando a verla**_

_**Tu vida es algo muy valioso-dijo mina**_

_**Como crees-dijo serena**_

_**Aun así esto se me hace muy sospechoso-dijo mina**_

_**La señora que vende cigarros me dijo que la había asustado con un cuchillo-dijo amy**_

_**Que-dijo serena**_

_**A media noche…escucho un ruido en la cocina-dijo amy**_

_**Ummm-dijo serena asustada**_

_**Que imaginación tienes amy…pero serena siempre esta bien acompañada-dijo mina**_

_**Te equivocas por que esta noche estaré sola en mi casa-dijo serena**_

_**Hay que pena…aun eres muy joven-dijo mina**_

_**Mina-dijo amy mientras serena lloraba**_

_**Yo seré tu guarda espaldas-dijo seiya**_

_**Tu…pero si tu no puedes protegerte ni de una mosca seiya-dijo una vos destras de el, el volteo realmente ofuscado para encontrarse con zhatura, quien sonreía, al verla su enojo se fue al demonio.**_

_**Por que dices eso-dijo seiya ofendido**_

_**No recuerdas lo de ayer…ni siquiera pudiste hacer nada-dijo Zhatura sonriendo en burla**_

_**No fue mi culpa-dijo seiya**_

_**Y mía si-dijo zhatura**_

_**Tal ves….si no fueras tan cabeza dura…-dijo seiya**_

_**Eh de que hablan-dijo serena curiosa**_

_**Lo que paso es que salimos a comer afuera-dijo seiya**_

_**Tuvieron una cita-dijo mina**_

_**Una cita…no…solo salimos a comer…no fue una cita-dijo zhatura**_

_**Aquí y en la china…eso es una cita-dijo mina**_

_**Claro…lo que tu digas-dijo seiya- pero retomando…fuiste tu quien no hizo nada…-dijo nuevamente**_

_**Esta bien…me rindo por la paz…eres mas terco que yo-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**Claro-dijo seiya sonriendo triunfante**_

_**Chicas…de que hablaban-dijo zhatura**_

_**Eh de que serena estará sola hoy…y es peligroso-dijo amy**_

_**Eh…tienes razón…con esta situación uno nunca sabe-dijo zhatura**_

_**Es cierto…pero seiya se encargara de eso…verdad-dijo mina**_

_**Claro-dijo seiya-si un ladrón se mete a tu casa…yo me encargare de darle su merecido…verdad que soy muy generoso-dijo seiya guiñando un ojo, serena camino hacia el **_

_**Huí si…muy generoso-dijo zhatura**_

_**Estas…celosa-dijo mina**_

_**No…para nada…tendré mas espacio en la cama-dijo zhatura, seiya frunció el ceño, no le estaba gustando los comentarios de su compañera de cuarto**_

_**Entonces es verdad el rumor…que comparten cuarto-dijo amy**_

_**Eh...si….-dijo seiya**_

_**Entonces si son novios-dijo mina**_

_**No-contestaron ambos**_

_**No es justo-dijo mina**_

_**No es justo que nos haga a un lado verdad zhatura-dijo amy**_

_**Ah…ni que fuera la gran cosa-dijo zhatura pasándose la mano tatuada por la frente**_

_**Oye-dijo seiya**_

_**Que-dijo zhatura**_

_**Repite eso-dijo seiya**_

_**No eres la gran cosa…tu lo dijiste ayer recuerdas-dijo zhatura**_

_**Pero no lo repitas frente a ellas-dijo seiya**_

_**As…me voy…por lo que se ve estarás tan ocupado que seguramente no te importara que pase toda la tarde con john-dijo zhatura saliendo de allí hacia la puerta de entrada, seiya tardo en asimilar la información, y salio disparado detrás de ella…**_

_**Vuelve aquí…como que estaras con john….urggg…no puedes-dijo seiya tomándola del brazo y volteándola**_

_**Por que-dijo zhatura**_

_**Por que no-dijo seiya**_

_**Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras yo no-dijo zhatura**_

_**No es eso…es que no me gusta ese tipo-dijo seiya**_

_**No te estoy pidiendo que te guste-dijo zhatura**_

_**Erggg….por que siempre le encuentras salida a todo-dijo seiya**_

_**No lo se…simplemente lo hago…adiós seiya-dijo zhatura para después llegar a la puerta y irse caminando con john**_

_**Más tarde**_

_**En casa de serena**_

_**Hay…ya esta limpio-dijo serena**_

_**Si...-dijo luna al lado de ella**_

_**Mmm ya limpie el baño, la sala, la cocina, mmm que me falta…hay es cierto el pasillo-dijo serena para después agarra la cubeta de agua y el secador y salir rumbo a su destino pero al llegar resbalo y cayo al suelo, luna se acerco a ella**_

_**Serena no tendrás problemas-dijo luna**_

_**Para nada solo me falta secar-dijo serena**_

_**No serena…me refiero a seiya-dijo luna**_

_**Mmm-dijo serena**_

_**Que al si un cordero disfrazado de policía se transforma en lobo y te come-dijo luna**_

_**No…eso no pasara-dijo serena restándole importancia al asunto**_

_**Serena-dijo luna**_

_**Si-dijo serena**_

_**Quieras o no los hombres no descansan hasta satisfacer su ego…espero que eso no se te olvide-dijo luna**_

_**No…es que no lo sabia-dijo serena pero en eso sonó el timbre de la casa-ha ya voy…-dijo serena parándose pero lamentablemente volvió a caer…seiya abrió la puerta para pasar…**_

_**Con per….ah…-dijo seiya al ver a serena en el piso**_

_**Adelante-dijo serena sonriendo**_

_**Serena…acaso estabas haciendo gimnasia-dijo seiya**_

_**En el dormitorio de ella**_

_**Espérame aquí por favor…iré por un poco de te-dijo serena antes de salir rumbo a la cocina, seiya paso a la habitación hasta que vio una foto de serena y darien juntos…miro la foto fijamente para después ponerla boca abajo…**_

_**Mas vale que no la hagas llorar…te quedo claro-dijo seiya frunciendo el ceño**_

_**Mira quien habla-dijo la vos de su conciencia**_

_**Es diferente-dijo seiya mentalmente**_

_**No, no lo es…sabes que la haces sufrir…pero aun así eres egoísta…sabes que esta mal…pero no puedes evitar querer a las dos-dijo la conciencia**_

_**Cállate…no quiero oírte-dijo seiya dándose la vuelta**_

_**Ya llegue-dijo serena mientras servia te en la mesa ratona, seiya se sentó junto a ella**_

_**Bueno y que pastel quieres el de fresa o el de chocolate-dijo serena**_

_**El que tú no quieras-dijo seiya**_

_**Entonces yo me comeré el de fresa...Pero no puedo hacer eso…tu no eres así seiya…elige el que quieras-dijo serena**_

_**Me comeré los dos-dijo seiya**_

_**No…así no serás atractivo para las mujeres…-dijo serena**_

_**No me importa…a mi nunca me han interesado todas las mujeres-dijo seiya**_

_**Eh…-dijo serena**_

_**Por que yo solamente eh estado cantando para dos mujeres-dijo seiya**_

_**Cantando para dos mujeres-dijo serena**_

_**Así es…nosotros…estamos buscando a dos personas en el universo…pero eso cantamos con tanto entusiasmo-dijo seiya**_

_**Y dime…quienes son esas mujeres-dijo serena**_

_**Tonta-dijo luna mentalmente, quien estaba escuchando todo**_

_**Bueno yo buscaba una oportunidad de estar solos para confesarte algo…prométeme que pondrás atención-dijo seiya**_

_**Si-dijo serena asintiendo**_

_**Esto no me agrada nada…nada…-dijo luna**_

_**Bombón sabes yo…bueno yo-dijo seiya mientras sujetaba fuertemente su pluma de transformación**_

_**Oye…no crees que esto no esta bien-dijo serena alejándose de el**_

_**Por que si dijimos que no iba a haber secretos entre nosotros-dijo seiya**_

_**Si ya lo se pero no hay por que llegar a los extremos-dijo serena**_

_**Me puedes poner atención-dijo seiya acercándose a ella**_

_**No déjame en paz-dijo serena, cuando de repente un pedazo de pastel se estrello contra el rostro de seiya**_

_**Jajja-rio chibi-chibi apareciendo detrás de serena**_

_**Chibi-chibi que haces aquí-dijo serena**_

_**Chibi-chibi…pastel…-dijo chibi-chibi mientras tocaba la crema en el rostro de seiya**_

_**Oye chibi-chibi no hagas eso…hay…-dijo serena cuando la niña empezaba a tambalearse y ambas terminaron en el suelo**_

_**En el baño**_

_**Seiya tomaba una ducha**_

_**Cielos estuve a punto de confesárselo-dijo seiya mirando al techo**_

_**En la entrada**_

_**El timbre sonó una ves**_

_**Voy…-dijo serena yendo a abrir la puerta, al abrir se encontró con zhatura**_

_**Hola serena…molesto si me quedo-dijo zhatura sonriendo **_

_**Por supuesto que no pasa-dijo serena**_

_**Gracias-dijo entrando en la casa- que bonita es tu casa serena-dijo zhatura**_

_**Gracias-dijo serena cerrando la puerta**_

_**Por cierto y seiya…se supone que debería estar aquí-dijo zhatura**_

_**Esta tomando un baño…es que chibi-chibi lo ensucio con crema-dijo serena sonriendo**_

_**Hay como no vi eso…chibi-chibi…-dijo zhatura…la niña corrió emocionadísima hacia ella**_

_**Aura….aura….-dijo chibi-chibi corriendo hacia ella**_

_**Como estas…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bien...-dijo la niña**_

_**Me alegra oír eso-dijo zhatura sonriéndole**_

_**El timbre volvió a sonar…chibi-chibi corrió a la puerta**_

_**Chibi-chibi no habrás la puerta-dijo serena viendo como la niña saltaba tratando de abrir la puerta hasta que lo logro, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron amy, mina y rey**_

_**Hola serena-dijeron las tres, artemis estaba en los hombros de mina**_

_**Chicas…-dijo serena**_

_**Donde esta-dijo rey en un susurro pero zhatura la escucho**_

_**Te refieres a seiya-dijo zhatura con vos gélida**_

_**Oh…zhatura estas aquí…eh si…a quien mas…-dijo rey**_

_**Ah por eso vinieron-dijo serena**_

_**Perdónanos pero después de platicarlo un momento decidimos acompañarlos-dijo amy**_

_**Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi, chicas-dijo serena mientras detrás de ella seiya salía del baño con solo una toalla rodeando su cintura**_

_**Oye bombón…-dijo seiya, todas miraron hacia la misma dirección, sorprendidas, al verlo chibi-chibi salio disparada hacia el, zhatura salio detrás de ella**_

_**Chibi-chibi ven aquí…-grito serena**_

_**Mío, mío….-dijo chibi-chibi halando la toalla de seiya**_

_**Deja a seiya chibi-chibi-dijo zhatura al instante chibi-chibi corrió a zhatura y dejo a seiya en paz…**_

_**En la cocina**_

_**Que pasa rey-dijo serena**_

_**Es que seiya-dijo rey**_

_**Somos suertudas-dijo mina**_

_**No me refiero a eso-dijo rey**_

_**Es cierto…no hubiéramos consentido que se bañaran-dijo mina**_

_**Es que no hay una explicación a esto-dijo serena**_

_**Chicas déjenla en paz…serena tendrá sus motivos-dijo amy, que pelaba zanahorias dándole la espalda a ellas…**_

_**Pero amy…yo solo…-dijo serena**_

_**No hay que decirle nada a darien-dijo amy**_

_**Oye amy…pero que estas haciendo por que pelas así la zanahoria-dijo serena viendo como amy la pelaba demasiado…**_

_**Me has decepcionado…unmmm-dijo soltando el cuchillo y la zanahoria cuando se dio cuenta**_

_**Vamos amy no exageres-dijo serena**_

_**En la sala**_

_**Así que tuviste que tomar un baño gratis-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si…chibi-chibi tuvo la culpa-dijo seiya acariciando a la niña en brazos de zhatura**_

_**Si…pero nos reímos a tus costillas-dijo zhatura**_

_**Por que eres así-dijo seiya acercándose a ella**_

_**Simplemente lo soy…soy así seiya…siempre lo eh sido…solo que no lo has notado-dijo zhatura**_

_**Como te fue con john-dijo seiya**_

_**De maravilla…fuimos a comer hamburguesas…y fuimos a la librería…compre un diario…es hermoso-dijo zhatura**_

_**Un diario para que-dijo seiya**_

_**No se solo quise llevarlo quizás algún día cuando recupere la memoria escriba mis recuerdos ahora olvidados ahí-dijo zhatura bajando la mirada**_

_**No te preocupes todo saldrá bien…ya recuperaras la memoria…aun no es tiempo-dijo seiya**_

_**Lo se…pero eso no evita que quiera recordar todo ya en este preciso momento-dijo zhatura**_

_**Todo a su tiempo zhatu-dijo seiya pero en eso escucho el grito de mina y corrió a la cocina**_

_**No puedes con tu genio…siempre ella es primero-dijo zhatura tristemente**_

_**Chibi….aura….primero-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Me encantaría chibi-chibi…ser la primera…aunque sea una ves-dijo zhatura**_

_**En la cocina**_

_**Que ocurre-dijo seiya entrando en la cocina**_

_**Eso ocurre-dijo mina señalando una cucaracha en la pared**_

_**Ah…es solo una cucaracha-dijo seiya**_

_**Parece que ba a volar-dijo mina**_

_**Cállate-dijeron las demás**_

_**Agasen a un lado…solamente hay que matarla-dijo seiya**_

_**No…no lo hagas-dijeron todas**_

_**Seiya la iba a golpear con una pantufla pero la cucaracha bolo logrando espantar a las chicas que ocasionaron un gran desastre…mientras chibi-chibi y zhatura miraban una película de terror…chibi-chibi se abrazaba a zhatura con miedo mientras los gritos se fundían unos con otros…**_

_**En la sala**_

_**Nuevamente el timbre sonó en la sala…**_

_**Zhatura fue a abrir**_

_**Hola con permiso…zhatura…esta seiya aquí verdad-dijo taiki mientras el y yaten entraban por la puerta **_

_**Si…-dijo zhatura pero entonces entraron en la sala las chicas todas sucias hasta los cabellos, taiki y yaten se bajaron los anteojos al verlas y luego miraron a zhatura con cara atónita**_

_**Que sucede-dijo taiki**_

_**No se…a mi no me mires-dijo zhatura**_

_**Tiempo después…**_

_**Los 8 jugaban cartas, la mesa era cuadrada, seiya y zhatura quedaron enfrentados en la punta de la mesa mientras amy y taiki juntos y mina y yaten también mientras rey y serena enfrentadas al lado de seiya**_

_**Hay alguien que no ah sacado el 3 de corazones-dijo seiya**_

_**Yo aquí esta-dijo rey tirándolo**_

_**Gracias-dijo seiya**_

_**A con que eso…rey también puedes sacar el 5 de corazones-dijo serena**_

_**Serena no es tan fácil obtener la victoria-dijo rey**_

_**Eres una tacaña rey-dijo serena**_

_**Ahora es mi turno-dijo amy tirando un comodín- que tal taiki crees poder ganarme esta jugada…-dijo amy**_

_**No podré ganarte amy mizuno pero será posible que puedas ganarle a este grupo de 5-dijo taiki**_

_**Pues no se a que te refieres-dijo amy**_

_**Bueno creo que mejor lo dejamos así de acuerdo-dijo taiki**_

_**Ya lo creo-dijo zhatura**_

_**Taiki no seas tan obstinado-dijo seiya**_

_**Si es solo un juego-dijo serena**_

_**Vamos a divertirnos-dijo rey**_

_**Paso-dijo yaten**_

_**Yo también paso-dijo mina mirando sus cartas muy alegre**_

_**Por que no las sacas si tienes muchas cartas-dijo yaten**_

_**Si me invitas a salir daré mis cartas-dijo mina**_

_**Pero que estas diciendo anda…-dijo yaten aproximándose a ella**_

_**No…no quiero-dijo mina**_

_**Luna y artemis observaban el juego desde el suelo**_

_**Parece que ya no hay de que preocuparnos-dijo luna**_

_**Mira es el turno de esa chica pelirroja-dijo artemis**_

_**Su nombre es zhatura…pero es increíble no creía que fuera tan buena en esto también-dijo luna**_

_**Muy bien…ha llegado mi turno…-dijo zhatura, todos tragaron saliva-seiya que tienes…-dijo zhatura, seiya mostró sus cartas a regañadientes-1 par…serena…-dijo zhatura, serena le mostró- nada….rey…-dijo de nuevo, rey mostró las suyas- nada….amy….-dijo nuevamente, amy mostró sus cartas-dos pares…taiki-dijo otra ves-dos pares…yaten…-dijo ella, yaten revelo sus cartas-1 par….mina…-dijo ella, mina mostró sus cartas-nada…mmm…lo siento amigos….-dijo zhatura juntando sus cartas para luego separarlas, levantarlas en el aire, y luego golpear la mesa dando vuelta su mano con cartas y todo…-tengo full amigos….-dijo zhatura mirándolos con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios**_

_**Como lo hiciste-dijo serena**_

_**Con esta es la 8va vez que lo haces-dijo seiya**_

_**Será por tengo suerte supongo-dijo zhatura levantándose de la mesa**_

_**A donde vas zhatura-dijo mina**_

_**Saldré a la sala un rato…me preocupa chibi-chibi…además me gustaría que alguno de ustedes gane también-dijo zhatura sonriendo para después salir de allí**_

_**Ella siempre es así-dijo rey Sonriendo**_

_**Si lo es…es una magnifica chica-dijo seiya mirando la puerta por donde ella había salido**_

_**Bueno empecemos otro-dijo serena**_

_**Claro-dijeron los demás**_

_**En la calle**_

_**Un auto se descompuso**_

_**Esta descompuesta…la banda del ventilador esta rota-dijo haruka desde el capo del auto**_

_**Hay dios mió que calamidad-dijo michiru**_

_**Ni hablar…hay que llamar a un mecánico y…-dijo haruka sacando su celular**_

_**Espera-dijo michiru viendo a los alrededores-es la casa de esa niña verdad-dijo michiru**_

_**Es cierto…quieres ir a visitarla para no aburrirnos-dijo haruka**_

_**Yo no me aburro mientras estés conmigo-dijo michiru**_

_**Casa de serena**_

_**El timbre sonó**_

_**Dejen yo abro-dijo zhatura desde la sala**_

_**Claro-grito serena, zhatura fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con haruka y michiru**_

_**Mmm….michiru kaio…haruka tenou…gusto en verlas nuevamente…pasen…-dijo zhatura dejándolas pasar para después cerrar la puerta**_

_**Zhatura…que haces aquí-dijo michiru**_

_**Estoy acompañando a serena –dijo zhatura**_

_**Ya veo…me alegra-dijo haruka sonriéndole**_

_**Gracias-dijo zhatura**_

_**Haruka michiru-dijo serena saliendo de la cocina**_

_**Hola preciosa-dijo haruka**_

_**Como estas-dijo michiru**_

_**Que les sucedió-dijo serena mientras pasaban a la sala una vez más y se sentaban en unos sillones**_

_**Sucede que el automóvil se descompuso-dijo haruka entrando en la sala, pero entonces vio a seiya cruzado de brazos**_

_**Uh…-dijo seiya**_

_**Tú eres…-dijo haruka**_

_**Que hacen aquí-dijo seiya frunciendo el ceño**_

_**Esto no se pondrá aburrido-dijo michiru**_

_**Es cierto-dijo serena**_

_**Por cierto….-dijo michiru cuando ya estaban sentados todos juntos-zhatura como estas de salud-dijo michiru, seiya la miro al igual que yaten y taiki, zhatura la miro sonriendo**_

_**Muy bien-dijo zhatura**_

_**Por que fue ese desmayo entonces-dijo haruka sin levantar la vista del libro que leía**_

_**Desmayo-dijo taiki mirando a zhatura**_

_**Si…hace dos días me encontré con ellas…y nadamos un rato michiru y yo…pero cuando íbamos a competir me desmaye pero haruka me ayudo…-dijo zhatura, al oír esto haruka se sonrojo levemente detrás del libro**_

_**Por que no nos dijiste-dijo yaten**_

_**No quería preocuparlos-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bueno pero como sigues-dijo michiru**_

_**Todo esta bien-dijo zhatura**_

_**Me alegra-dijo michiru**_

_**Esta bien que no regresen temprano…los artistas tienen mucho tiempo libre-dijo haruka**_

_**De ves en cuando podemos cancelar algunos compromisos además hoy tengo que trabajar como guarda espaldas-dijo seiya**_

_**Ya veo…ahora los guardaespaldas traen a sus amigos para causar alboroto entre otras cosas-dijo haruka**_

_**Que dijiste-dijo seiya**_

_**Es bastante peligroso tener unos guardaespaldas como ustedes-dijo haruka, yaten ya arto de oírla, dejo la taza bruscamente sobre su plato y se levanto con expresión de enojo…**_

_**Nosotros no somos como tu así que deja de estar fastidiando-dijo yaten explotando**_

_**Yaten…-dijo taiki, yaten lo miro**_

_**No le prestes atención-dijo taiki, yaten cerró sus ojos y se sentó en su asiento de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido mientras seiya y haruka se devoraban con la mirada…una mirada amenazante.**_

_**Oye serena…ellos no se llevan bien-dijo rey a serena**_

_**Tu ya sabes rey…parece que haruka detesta a los hombre-dijo serena**_

_**Ahora entiendo-dijo yaten**_

_**Siendo mujer es natural no-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que-dijo haruka mirándola**_

_**Como te diste cuenta-dijo michiru**_

_**El que sabe observar…vera cualquier cosa-dijo zhatura**_

_**Eh-dijo haruka**_

_**Esas palabras-pensó michiru**_

_**No lo tomen enserio-dijo haruka frunciendo un ceño con los ojos cerrados**_

_**A haruka…no le gustan los hombres atractivos-dijo michiru**_

_**Ya veo-dijeron las chicas asintiendo mientras haruka seguía enojándose**_

_**Ya les dije que no lo tomen enserio-dijo haruka, en ese momento el timbre sonó, zhatura iba a atender pero seiya la detuvo…**_

_**No tú vienes conmigo-dijo seiya tomándola del brazo**_

_**Pero-dijo zhatura**_

_**Pero nada…vamos-dijo seiya**_

_**Esta bien-dijo zhatura mirándolo**_

_**Hola-dijo serena abriendo la puerta**_

_**Hola somos del programa de televisión de comida-dijo el hombre**_

_**Eh-dijo serena**_

_**Que van a comer-dijo el hombre**_

_**Aun no comemos-dijo serena**_

_**Disculpe puede invitarnos a comer-dijo el hombre**_

_**Ah…espere un momento por favor-dijo serena cerrando la puerta-que haremos?**_

_**Son los de la televisión-dijo haruka**_

_**Eso es terrible-dijo michiru**_

_**Si el público televidente se entera que estuvimos en la casa de una niña…se armara un escándalo-dijo taiki**_

_**Si y harán un programa de las actividades de three Ligths-dijo yaten**_

_**Vamos a escondernos-dijo seiya que sujetaba a zhatura del brazo**_

_**Mina encárgate de esto por favor-dijo serena**_

_**Eres la encargada-dijo rey para después todos salir disparados de allí.**_

_**Disculpe ya podemos entrar-dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta**_

_**Si-dijo mina**_

_**Habitación de serena**_

_**Seiya y serena entraron en un armario…**_

_**Espera y zhatura-dijo seiya**_

_**No entraran mas personas aquí-dijo serena, seiya miro fijamente-pero saldré y la dejare entrar…estas preocupado por ella cierto-dijo serena, seiya asintió**_

_**Gracias-dijo seiya, serena salio, busco a zhatura y la dejo entrar…**_

_**Chibi-chibi…-dijo chibi-chibi tratando de soltarse del agarre de seiya, seiya la soltó y se golpeo la cabeza**_

_**Auch-dijo seiya**_

_**Shhhh-dijo zhatura acercándose a chibi-chibi que estaba con seiya**_

_**Shhhh-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Esta muy estrecho-dijo seiya**_

_**Oye…no empieces quieres-dijo zhatura alejándose un poco**_

_**Que te eh hecho-dijo seiya, zhatura volteo hacia el y lo miro**_

_**No te hagas el inocente-dijo zhatura, seiya se acerco a ella hasta que quedaron a centímetros de distancia…**_

_**Yo no te eh hecho nada-dijo seiya**_

_**Shhhh-dijo chibi-chibi, ambos se dan cuenta que están muy cerca, abren los ojos grandemente, y se alejan sonrojados…**_

_**Bueno…hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo seiya**_

_**Vas a decirme por fin-dijo zhatura mirándolo**_

_**Si quiero confesarte algo-dijo seiya**_

_**En este lugar…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Pero si estamos solos…que te molesta-dijo seiya**_

_**No es cierto….chibi-chibi esta con nosotros…y no es que me moleste….es solo que…a veces no te entiendo…-dijo zhatura bajando la mirada**_

_**Que quieres decir-dijo seiya**_

_**Yo entiendo que aprecies a serena…pero a veces me miras como si yo fuera ella…y eso no me gusta…yo no soy serena seiya…eso es algo que debes entender…yo soy diferente-dijo zhatura**_

_**Eso lo se-dijo seiya**_

_**Bueno…y si esto me lo quieres decir por las veces que te pregunte…no tienes que hacerlo…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Pero no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros-dijo seiya**_

_**Creo que estas siendo injusto-dijo zhatura**_

_**Eh por que-dijo seiya**_

_**Yo no tengo memoria…que clase de secreto puedo tener contigo si no recuerdo nada de el día anterior a que me salvaras-dijo zhatura**_

_**Eh…tienes razón…soy un idiota-dijo seiya**_

_**Verdad que chi-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Oye…chibi-chibi-dijo seiya**_

_**Jjajajaj…déjala seiya-dijo zhatura, seiya sonrió**_

_**Tienes razón…-dijo seiya sonriéndole**_

_**Gracias-dijo zhatura mientras ambos chocaban frentes**_

_**Pero cuando recuperes tu memoria…tú y yo tenemos una larga charla que sostener de acuerdo-dijo seiya**_

_**Claro-dijo zhatura**_

_**Hayyy-se oyo un grito en la sala**_

_**Seiya ve a ver por favor-dijo zhatura**_

_**Esta bien….cuida a chibi-chibi-dijo seiya**_

_**Claro-dijo zhatura- seiya…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que pasa-dijo seiya, zhatura se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente…**_

_**Ten cuidado-dijo zhatura volviendo a su lugar junto a chibi-chibi**_

_**Sabes….no importa lo que pase…te quiero mucho-dijo seiya**_

_**Gracias-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**Bien…me voy-dijo seiya parándose y saliendo del lugar**_

_**Zhatura y chibi-chibi se miraron…**_

_**Aura-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Si chibi-chibi…y no importa si solo sea por esta vez-dijo zhatura abrazando a chibi-chibi**_

_**En la sala**_

_**Todas las personas del equipo de televisión estaban tiradas en el suelo…mientras mercuro y sairen estaban con el hombre que toco a la puerta mientras mina estaba inmovilizada**_

_**Quienes son ustedes-dijo mina**_

_**Quédate callada…y observa el espectáculo…sailor sairen la semilla estelar-dijo mercuro mirando a sairen que comía un pedazo de pizza-sailor sairen!!!-estallo mercuro**_

_**Que se te ofrece sailor mercuro-dijo sairen**_

_**Este no es el momento para estar comiendo pizza-dijo mercuro**_

_**Pero quienes son ustedes-dijo el hombre frente a ella**_

_**Muchas gracias por la comida-dijo sairen mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta para después levantarse de la silla- lamento haberlo hecho esperar…todos me conocen como sailor sairen y me da mucho gusto conocerlo señor-dijo sairen**_

_**Ehhh-dijo el hombre aterrado**_

_**Por que no haces tu trabajo rápido que ganas con saludarlo amablemente-dijo mercuro**_

_**Señor permítame ver su semilla-dijo sairen disparándole**_

_**No lo hagas-grito mina**_

_**En este momento-dijo sairen cuando los disparos lo rodearon y dejaron ver su semilla estelar la cual después de unos minutos se obscureció…mientras serena observaba…**_

_**Que pasa-dijo seiya entrando en la escena**_

_**Que haces aquí…dejaste a zhatura sola-dijo serena**_

_**Ella esta bien…aparte soy tu guarda espaldas-dijo seiya**_

_**Ya vete quieres-dijo serena mientras se dirigía a otro sitio buscando un lugar para transformarse, busco en la cocina pero estaban lita, amy y taiki, y después busco en el baño pero estaban yaten y rey…**_

_**En la sala**_

_**Pétalos-dijo sairen**_

_**Formo parte de una nueva era…soy sailor uranus…y entrare en accion-dijo uranus**_

_**Lo mismo digo yo…soy sailor neptuno y entrare en accion-dijo neptune**_

_**Esto no puede ser posible-dijo sairen**_

_**De que estas hablando-dijo mercuro**_

_**Como pueden subirse a la mesa con zapatos-dijo sairen**_

_**No fue a propósito-dijo uranus**_

_**Perdónanos-dijo neptune, ante esto aprovecharon y se escaparon en la cabina…**_

_**Serena había encontrado una habitación libre para poder transformarse**_

_**Eternal sailor moon….transformación…-grito transformándose**_

_**En la sala**_

_**El zombi las ataco…ellas lo esquivaron**_

_**Maremoto de neptuno-dijo neptune, el zombi esquivo el ataque y ataco a mina…**_

_**Pizza lunar….accion…-grito sailor moon salvando a mina**_

_**Eh-dijo el zombi**_

_**No te permitiré que te la comas…soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Tampoco se olviden de nosotras-dijo mars, todos las miraron**_

_**Soy sailor mars-dijo rey**_

_**Y yo soy sailor mercury-dijo mercury, pronto unos chasquidos se oyeron…**_

_**Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche-dijo healer**_

_**Y por la atmósfera de este planeta-dijo maker**_

_**Somos tres estrellas fugaces-dijo figther**_

_**Sailor star figther-dijo figther**_

_**Sailor star maker-dijo maker**_

_**Sailor star healer-dijo healer**_

_**Las sailors Star ligths han llegado-dijo las tres, pero ella oyeron una risita ahogada…todos miraron a un costado donde apareció la figura de eternal sailor Júpiter**_

_**Mi planeta protector es Júpiter el planeta de las fuertes tempestades…soy la máxima Star soy eternal sailor Júpiter-dijo Júpiter poniendo al lado de figther y uranus**_

_**Sailor moon…cuantos metros hay aquí-dijo uranus**_

_**Tiene 20 metros…pensaba que era bastante amplia pero…todos estamos aquí-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Es muy estrecho en realidad-dijo Júpiter**_

_**Estrella de sailor…-dijo maker**_

_**No espera no lo hagas-dijo Júpiter tomándola de los hombros para que no ataque…-el espacio es muy estrello la casa se destruirá si usas tus poderes…piénsalo mejor maker-dijo Júpiter, maker asintió, ella la soltó-bien…así esta mejor…-dijo Júpiter sonriendo-vamos sailor moon…**_

_**Si…dulce luz de estrellas de las sailor scouts…-dijo sailor moon, la semilla se purifico…**_

_**Nos vemos luego-dijeron las Stars antes de salir de allí**_

_**Yo las sigo-dijo Júpiter dando un salto y desapareciendo**_

_**Preciosa-dijo uranus**_

_**Nosotras también nos vamos-dijo neptune**_

_**Esperen no me van a ayudar a levantar este tiradero-dijo sailor moon cayendo al suelo desconsolada mientras ellas salían desapercibidas…**_

_**Rato después**_

_**Bueno…ya terminamos-dijo seiya**_

_**No sabia que se podía ser tan rápido…gracias zhatura-dijo serena**_

_**No hay problema-dijo zhatura sonriendo **_

_**Mmm que fue ese ruido…-dijo serena**_

_**Fue en el pasillo-dijo amy**_

_**Yo me encargare-dijo seiya viendo en el pasillo mientras zhatura se apoyaba en el y después serena detrás de ella…**_

_**Chicos ya vieron eso-dijo rey señalando una sombra al final del pasillo…**_

_**Tal vez es un fantasma-dijo serena**_

_**Están listas…cuando cuente tres vamos a atacarlo-dijo seiya**_

_**Aja-dijeron todas**_

_**1…2…3…-dijo seiya para después aventarse contra una luna muy asustada, por lo tanto todos cayeron al suelo, serena,amy y mina junto a rey cayeron al suelo…mientras seiya y zhatura quedaron medio sentados en el suelo muy juntos…**_

_**Luna…-dijo serena**_

_**Mew-dijo luna**_

_**Nos asustaste-dijo rey**_

_**No lo vuelvas hacer-dijo mina**_

_**Mew-dijo luna**_

_**Bueno volvamos a la sala-dijo serena**_

_**Si claro-dijeron seiya y zhatura levantándose de una, se miraron 1 segundo, se sonrojaron y después voltearon al otro lado mientras las 4 chicas sonreían…**_

_**Fin capitulo 12**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**No pierdas las esperanzas….**_

_**En la cafetería**_

_**Tiene una enfermedad muy grave-dijo rey**_

_**Si…pero es una enfermedad tan difícil que los médicos de este país dijeron que no pueden curarla…y es por eso que va a venir un medico muy famoso de estados unidos a operarla-dijo amy**_

_**Oye…mina…tu sabes quien es misa-dijo serena**_

_**Si…es una niña que esta hospitalizado donde trabaja la mama de amy por que esta enferma-dijo mina**_

_**Es una gran admiradora de three ligths o no-dijo rey**_

_**Ella no tiene muchos ánimos debido a la operación tan difícil…eh tratado de darle ánimos y alentarla para que supere su enfermedad…quería hacerle un regalo pero no se que regalarle-dijo amy**_

_**Dijiste que es admiradora de three Ligths cierto-dijo serena**_

_**Si-dijo amy**_

_**Bueno…entonces tengo el regalo perfecto-dijo serena poniendo cara picara**_

_**En la entrada de la escuela**_

_**Un grupo de chicas rodeaba a seiya, yaten y taiki, zhatura había sido alejada de ellos…**_

_**Podrías darnos tu autógrafo taiki-dijo una admiradora**_

_**Lo siento mucho pero necesitamos un momento de privacía…dejen de molestar-dijo taiki despectivamente**_

_**Lo sentimos-dijo seiya**_

_**Adiós-dijo yaten**_

_**En los casilleros**_

_**Taiki saco sus zapatos…**_

_**Parece que ellas no nos entienden-dijo seiya**_

_**Esas mujeres superficiales solo están interesadas en nuestra apariencia además después de hacer un concierto siempre vienen a hacer un escándalo por todas partes…me imagino que no han puesto atención a lo que dice nuestra canción-dijo taiki**_

_**Taiki hoy estas de muy mal humor…te pasó algo malo-dijo yaten**_

_**No, no me paso nada-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…si te pasa taiki-dijo zhatura entrando detrás de ellos**_

_**Zhatura-dijo taiki**_

_**Estas…perdiendo las esperanzas-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que-dijo taiki**_

_**Es lógico que estés cansado…pero no crees que sea demasiado pronto para bajar los brazos…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que puedes saber tu sobre eso zhatura…ni siquiera tienes memoria-dijo taiki**_

_**Taiki!!!-dijeron yaten y seiya…mientras zhatura lo miraba fijamente**_

_**Crees que no me preocupa y desespera el hecho de no recuperar mi memoria…crees que tu eres el único que desea algo fervientemente…crees que ellos no están igual que tu…-dijo zhatura elevando la vos claramente enojada, taiki la mira sorprendido**_

_**Lo siento no quise hacerte enojar es solo que estoy cansado-dijo taiki**_

_**Descansa entonces-dijo zhatura saliendo de allí**_

_**Espera zhatura…no te vayas sola…-dijo yaten**_

_**Yo ire con ella-dijo seiya**_

_**Claro ve-dijo yaten**_

_**Que-dijo taiki al ver como yaten lo miraba reprovatoriamente**_

_**No fuiste tu el dijo que ella era una de nuestras prioridades y vienes a tratarla de esta manera-dijo yaten**_

_**Ya dije que lo sentía-dijo taiki**_

_**No lo dices enserio…te conozco-dijo yaten**_

_**Yo…-dijo taiki**_

_**Piensa bien las cosas taiki-dijo yaten antes de salir de allí, taiki volteo y salio de allí**_

_**En las escaleras**_

_**Zhatura…-dijo seiya, ella espero que el llegara junto a ella**_

_**Que pasa seiya-dijo zhatura volteando y mirándolo**_

_**Estas bien-dijo seiya mirándome fijamente**_

_**Claro…solo me apena que el este actuando de esta manera…-dijo zhatura mientras ambos caminaban por las escaleras del colegio**_

_**Tú sabes que el es así…estaba de mal humor…-dijo seiya**_

_**Esa mujer es tan importante-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que-dijo seiya**_

_**La mujer a la que están buscando…para la que cantan…es tan importante-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si…-dijo seiya**_

_**Solo espero que la encuentren y dejen de sufrir por su ausencia-dijo zhatura**_

_**Gracias…apurémonos a llegar al departamento…-dijo seiya, zhatura lo miro lo tomo del brazo y caminaron mas rápido…**_

_**Con taiki**_

_**Acaso no habrá una persona mas aparte de ella…que pueda entender nuestro mensaje…quizás fui duro con ella…después de todo no es su culpa….en la noche me disculpare con ella-pensó taiki mientras subía las escaleras**_

_**Hola-dijo serena apareciendo ante el**_

_**Serena tsukino-dijo taiki**_

_**Como estas taiki…oh no creí que vinieras con yaten…oye podrías acompañarme después de que terminen las clases-dijo serena**_

_**Que-dijo taiki**_

_**Hospital**_

_**Entraron por la puerta serena, amy y taiki que tenia un moño rosa en la cabeza, la gente los miraba al pasar, algunos asombrados otros muertos de risa…**_

_**Ah disculpa-dijo taiki**_

_**Si-dijo serena**_

_**Me puedo quitar esto-dijo taiki señalando el moño**_

_**Así llegaron a un ascensor y subieron un par de pisos hasta dar con la habitación de misa…**_

_**Toc-toc-llamo amy a la habitación**_

_**Adelante-dijo misa dentro de la habitación**_

_**Hola misa-dijo amy entrando**_

_**Hola mucho gusto me llamo serena-dijo serena entrando**_

_**Hola mucho gusto-dijo misa**_

_**Hola serena-dijo zhatura que estaba junto a ella**_

_**Zhatura que haces aquí-dijo amy**_

_**Es que hace unos días vine aquí al hospital por mis desmayos y misa y yo nos conocimos en esa ocasión…me contó sobre su enfermedad y nos hicimos amigas…desde entonces vengo todos los días a verla-dijo zhatura acariciando sus cabellos**_

_**Ella es un gran apoyo para mí-dijo misa**_

_**Hoy hemos traído a alguien muy importante para ti-dijo amy acercándose**_

_**Eh-dijo misa**_

_**Cierra los ojos por favor-dijo serena, misa cerro los ojos…taiki entro en la habitación, zhatura sonrió…**_

_**Ya puedes abrirlos misa-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**Hola gusto en conocerte misa-dijo taiki**_

_**Uh…-dijo misa**_

_**Muchas gracias por apoyarnos como admiradora-dijo taiki tendiéndole una mano, misa tomo su mano y el puso su otra mano sobre la de ella…**_

_**Al contrario muchas gracias por venir me da mucho gusto-dijo misa cuando separaron sus manos…-tuve la oportunidad de darle la mano a taiki-dijo ella muy emocionada**_

_**No te da gusto misa-dijo amy-serena nos hizo el favor de traerlo-dijo amy**_

_**No fue nada…la verdad es que planeaba traer a los tres…pero yaten salio corriendo tratando de huir de mina y seiya desapareció…-dijo serena**_

_**Humm-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que pasa-dijo serena**_

_**No…nada-dijo zhatura sonriendo nerviosamente**_

_**Por cierto ya que estas aquí…por que no le das un autógrafo a misa-dijo serena a taiki**_

_**No…yo no soy de hacer esas cosas-dijo taiki mirando a otro lado**_

_**Mmm veamos…-dijo serena**_

_**Serena….-dijo zhatura**_

_**Eh…que pasa-dijo serena**_

_**Será mejor que no…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Como supiste-dijo serena**_

_**Seguramente pedirías una foto y créeme a el esas cosas no le gustan-dijo zhatura**_

_**No importa…con que estés aquí es suficiente-dijo misa**_

_**Es cierto por que no le muestra tu dibujo-dijo amy**_

_**Eh…no…no puedo…-dijo misa**_

_**Que un dibujo…-dijo serena**_

_**Si a mi no me lo ah mostrado-dijo amy**_

_**A mi si…pero aun no esta terminado-dijo zhatura sonriendo…**_

_**No esta terminado-dijo misa**_

_**Bueno cuando lo termines y te sientas mejor me lo muestras que dices…te advierto que soy muy exigente con las obras de arte-dijo taiki**_

_**Bueno nosotros nos vamos-dijo amy**_

_**Si-dijo serena**_

_**Vienes zhatura-dijo taiki**_

_**Claro…-dijo zhatura mientras se paraba y le daba un beso en la frente a misa- volveré mañana misa…que te mejores…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Gracias…zhatura-sama…-dijo misa, al oírla zhatura tuvo un flash**_

_**Flash-**_

_**Zhatura-sama…-una mujer con un traje muy extraño que estaba arrodillada frente a ella**_

_**Que pasa…-dijo zhatura que observaba por un gran ventanal con vestido blanco de breteles…**_

_**Tenemos problemas majestad-dijo la misma mujer**_

_**Fin flash**_

_**De nada…misa-dijo zhatura media aturdida por su recuerdo**_

_**Para después salir**_

_**En la entrada del hospital**_

_**Gracias por venir taiki-dijo serena, taiki se paro delante de ellas y la miro desde su posición…**_

_**Yo creí que eras diferente a las demás admiradoras pero me has dado una gran decepción-dijo taiki-es una lastima**_

_**Eh…-dijo serena sin entender**_

_**Eh chicas discúlpenlo hoy no tuvo un buen día-dijo zhatura excusándolo, taiki que iba caminado delante de ella y se paro…**_

_**Vienes zhatura-dijo taiki**_

_**Si espérame-dijo zhatura saliendo corriendo hacia el**_

_**Zhatura y taiki**_

_**Ambos caminaban muy callados…**_

_**Por cierto por lo de hoy en verdad lo lamento-dijo taiki mirándola**_

_**No hay problema…no te preocupes…yo entiendo que estés cansado de esperar-dijo zhatura**_

_**Gracias…-dijo taiki**_

_**Por que-dijo zhatura**_

_**Por ser diferente a las demás-dijo taiki**_

_**De nada-dijo zhatura para después volver a perderse en su recuerdo encontrado**_

_**Hospital central**_

_**Misa dibujaba en un cuaderno mientras escuchaba a the three Ligths…**_

_**Estudio**_

_**Princesa….por que no responde a nuestro mensaje…acaso no ah escuchado nuestra canción…y ella por que no viene en nuestra ayuda…aquella que nos salvo…por que nos abandona-pensó taiki durante la sección de fotos**_

_**La sección termino y taiki se apresuro a salir**_

_**Oye taiki…que es lo te pasa…por que te equivocaste mientras estábamos cantando-dijo seiya, taiki se paro antes de salir por la puerta y miro a seiya y yaten-por que cometiste tantos errores…acaso te pasa algo-dijo seiya**_

_**Discúlpenme pero debo estar algo cansado-dijo taiki, seiya toco su hombro…**_

_**No nos vayas a fallar por que mañana tendremos un concierto-dijo seiya**_

_**En el hospital**_

_**Ya no puedo dibujar mas….por que taiki-dijo misa mirando el dibujo a medio hacer de dos chicas con amplios vestidos, ambas pelirrojas, una de ojos rojos y la otra de unos ojos tan brillantes como la misma luz…**_

_**Cuando de pronto una opresión en su corazón provoco que el cuaderno cayera al suelo…**_

_**En el departamento**_

_**El golpe que recibió taiki por parte de seiya fue tremendo…tanto que lo mando al suelo…**_

_**Pero que demonios estas diciendo…-dijo seiya, zhatura se levanto de su asiento y lo tomo del hombro…**_

_**Seiya…cálmate-dijo zhatura**_

_**No le pegues…déjalo en paz-dijo yaten yendo hacia taiki**_

_**Suéltame zhatura…por favor…-dijo seiya mirándola**_

_**Esta bien…solo no lo golpees-dijo zhatura soltando, seiya al safarse de ella se abalanzo contra taiki y lo agarro de la chaqueta…**_

_**Me puedes explicar por que quieres cancelar este concierto-dijo seiya alterado-ya olvidaste que estamos buscándolas…te olvidaste que de eso depende nuestro futuro…te vas a rendir tan fácilmente-dijo seiya gritándole**_

_**Es por eso que te dije que no me siento muy bien…si canto sin ánimos no servirá de nada…y ellas no nos escucharan-dijo taiki**_

_**Ellas…-pensó zhatura**_

_**Deja de decir estupideces…no importa cuan cansados estemos nuestro deber es cantar para ellas…sabes que las necesitamos…debemos encontrarlas…dependemos de ellas…son nuestro apoyo…nuestro futuro…ellas son lo mas importante que tenemos y tu te rindes así como así…-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…suplicamos a dios para que ellas nos escuchen-dijo yaten**_

_**A dios…-pensó zhatura tocándose la cabeza…taiki se soltó de seiya y se levanto del suelo para salir de allí…**_

_**Discúlpenme por favor-dijo taiki antes de salir**_

_**Taiki-grito seiya**_

_**Déjenlo…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Zhatura-dijeron yaten y seiya**_

_**El debe pensar y darse cuenta de la situación…de su propia situación...cada uno de ustedes tiene metas diferentes así como una en común…ustedes saben que es lo que quieren en este momento…lo saben-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bueno…-dijo yaten**_

_**También estas confundido-dijo zhatura a yaten**_

_**Yo quiero encontrarlas-dijo seiya**_

_**Si seiya…pero no es eso lo único que quieres…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Como lo sabes-dijo seiya**_

_**Digamos que puedo ver-dijo zhatura**_

_**Claro…pero dinos hay algo que te trae pensativa no es cierto-dijo yaten**_

_**Yo estoy recordando…-dijo zhatura sentándose en un sillón**_

_**Que!!!-dijeron los dos**_

_**Si...hoy tuve un recuerdo…me llamaban zhatura-sama…y majestad-dijo zhatura**_

_**Entonces eres una princesa-dijo yaten**_

_**Princesa zhatura-dijo seiya**_

_**No me llames así…me siento incomoda-dijo zhatura**_

_**Jajjajaa-rio yaten**_

_**Yaten-dijo zhatura**_

_**Y como te sientes-dijo seiya**_

_**Bastante bien…aunque me preocupa…en el recuerdo alguien me dijo "tenemos un problema zhatura-sama"-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bueno no te preocupes ya pasara y recordaras todo-dijo seiya sentándose a su lado y tomando sus manos…**_

_**Gracias seiya-dijo zhatura sonriéndole**_

_**En el Puente-**_

_**Princesa por que no aparece ante nuestros ojos…acaso no puede hacerlo por alguna razón…digamos en donde se encuentra usted…y ella…vendrá pronto quizás-pensó taiki**_

_**Taiki….-dijo corriendo zhatura hacia ella, seguida de serena y seiya…**_

_**Zhatura que ocurre…-dijo taiki, zhatura corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a el…-que ocurre estas temblando…-dijo taiki**_

_**Misa…misa perdió el conocimiento...esta muy mal….-dijo zhatura con expresión desesperada…. Mientras serena y seiya miraban desde abajo del puente**_

_**Que…-dijo taiki**_

_**En el hospital**_

_**Amy y la madre de misa miraban a misa descansar con respirador articifial**_

_**Toc-toc-sonaron los golpes en la puerta…**_

_**Eh…-dijeron ambas volteando a la puerta, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, dejando entrar a taiki y serena…, la madre de misa los miro y después volvió a mirar a su hija.**_

_**Oh…no misa-dijo taiki para luego acercarse a la cama, misa abrió los ojos y se quito el aire articifial para hablar…**_

_**Taiki…-dijo misa, taiki se arrodillo junto a la cama…**_

_**Que es lo que sucede-dijo taiki**_

_**Ya no puedo terminar el dibujo…-dijo misa mientras se movía con esfuerzo, indicando a amy el cuaderno…amy tomo el cuaderno y se lo entrego a taiki, taiki lo abrió y lo que vi lo dejo sorprendido, en la primera hoja vio a dos mujeres, ambas pelirrojas…una lucia un vestido rojo muy bonito y mostraba una radiante sonrisa…la otra tenia flores en su mano, los ojos cerrados y una luz invisible pero hermosa la rodeaba, los ojos de taiki miraron la segunda figura…no la conocía…o no la recordaba…pero esa sensación que tenia al verla…era como ver a su madre…una sensación de añoranza y esperanza se origino en su corazón…**_

_**Es…es…la princesa…y esa mujer…quizás sea quien puede ayudarnos…pero ese símbolo nunca lo había visto…que ese no es el símbolo del universo…el cosmos…quizás sea quien nos salvo…-pensó taiki**_

_**Cuando escucho sus canciones…solo puedo imaginarme a estas mujeres sonriendo con expresión muy feliz……mi corazón se llena de esa calidez y me hace sentir bien-dijo misa**_

_**Al escuchar nuestras canciones pudiste imaginar…pudiste imaginarlas no es cierto-dijo taiki sonriendo**_

_**Pero las canciones de ahora no dicen nada-dijo misa**_

_**Que-dijo taiki**_

_**Últimamente esas mujeres han dejado de aparecer…y por eso no puedo terminarlo-dijo misa**_

_**Ah…-dijo taiki sorprendido…-seiya y yaten tenían razón…-pensó**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Nosotros nunca perderemos las esperanzas de encontrarlas…-grito seiya**_

_**Así es…suplicamos a dios para que ellas reciban nuestro mensaje lo mas rápido posible-dijo yaten**_

_**Taiki no debes perder las esperanzas…no te rindas-dijo zhatura**_

_**Fin flash back**_

_**Zhatura…me pregunto como es que siempre sabes que hay que decir y en que momento decirlo-pensó taiki-todos ellos tenían razón…nuestra canción si esta siendo recibida…aunque sea por esta niña…mientras tanto yo…yo fui un tonto por andar dudando de mi deber…y ella me lo hizo saber…zhatura me lo había dicho…y no quise escucharla-pensó taiki mientras derramaba una lagrima…la cual cayo sobre su mano…**_

_**Tengo miedo…crees que me muera…-dijo misa**_

_**No…escúchame…la cirugía debe tener éxito…y recuperaras tu salud te lo aseguro…-dijo taiki-alguien una ves me dijo "si no confías en ti mismo jamás podrás hacer nada…confía…mantén tus ilusiones…y siempre debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo"…-dijo taiki, misa sonrió…**_

_**Toc-toc…**_

_**Lo siento mucho…pero debemos llevar a la niña a cirugía-dijo una enfermera abriendo la puerta, la llevaron a cirugías**_

_**En el pasillo de espera**_

_**No pierdas los ánimos…misa…si seguimos cantando con nuestro mayor esfuerzo…te aseguro que esas mujeres aparecerán para ayudarnos-dijo taiki antes de salir corriendo de allí**_

_**Espera taiki…adonde vas-dijo serena, taiki se detuvo y volteo a verla**_

_**Tengo una obligación que cumplir…-dijo taiki antes de salir de allí**_

_**Concierto**_

_**No se preocupen….el vendrá…-dijo zhatura a seiya yaten que ya salían a cantar**_

_**Espero tengas razón zhatu-dijo seiya mirándola fijamente**_

_**Yo nunca me equivoco-dijo zhatura en un susurro sin que ellos la escucharan-vamos…ya salgan y no se preocupen…el vendrá…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Claro-dijo yaten**_

_**Vamonos yaten…es hora-dijo seiya mientras ellos salían y ella miraba su concierto detrás de las cortinas del telón.**_

_**El lugar estaba lleno, repleto de fans…en el centro de escenario estaban seiya y yaten…las luces se prendieron sobre ellos rebelando que faltaba taiki…**_

_**Escúchennos por favor….-dijo seiya, el publico bullicio a tal grado que tuvo que dar una pausa-lo que sucede es que taiki se…-dijo seiya pero en ese momento la puerta del fondo se abrió dejando ver a taiki que camino hasta el escenario-se tarda mucho bañándose-dijo seiya serrando los ojos mientras pensaba-tenias razón zhatu….-pensó para luego volver a mirar al frente, yaten solo sonrió…zhatura que observaba todo sonrió satisfecha…**_

_**Así se hace taiki…sabia que llegarías a tiempo-dijo zhatura en un susurro, taiki corrió hacia el escenario y seiya y el se tomaron de las manos**_

_**Jumm-dijo seiya mientras se miraban**_

_**Jumm-dijo taiki mientras el subía con ayuda de seiya…-no puedes decir otra cosa en ves de esos disparates…acaso quieres arruinar mi carrera y mi imagen-dijo taiki para luego pasar a su lugar…**_

_**Eres muy extraño-dijo seiya, yaten solo sonrió-muy bien…comencemos…-grito seiya al publico**_

_**Misa…esta noche cantare solamente para ti-pensó taiki-tu puedes salir adelante-pensó taiki**_

_**Sala de operaciones-**_

_**El doctor aun no llegaba, las enfermeras empezaban a desesperarse…**_

_**Una de ellas salio fue ra del a sala de operaciones…**_

_**Pasillo de espera**_

_**La enfermara salio al pasillo**_

_**Que paso-dijo amy**_

_**Es que el doctor aun no ha llegado-dijo la enfermera**_

_**Que-dijo amy y serena**_

_**Entrada del hospital**_

_**Un auto estaciono en la entrada y de el bajo un hombre alto de gabardina…**_

_**Sailor siren se acerco al hombre disfrazada de enfermera**_

_**Estábamos esperándolo doctor-dijo siren**_

_**Lo siento mucho había mucho trafico y no puede llegar a tiempo-dijo el doctor acercándose a ella**_

_**Doctor…la sala de cirugía queda mas cerca por aquí-dijo siren mientras guiaba al doctor hacia otro lado, el doctor la siguió pero cuando doblaron en la esquina ella extrajo su semilla estelar, y el maletín cayo a un lado abriéndose**_

_**Esa vos es de…-dijo serena quienes habían visto todo**_

_**Serena transformémonos-dijo amy**_

_**Aja-dijo serena- eternal sailor moon transformación!!!-grito transformándose**_

_**Por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio transformación-dijo amy **_

_**La semilla estelar se obscureció…**_

_**Oh…que lastima…-dijo siren-volví a fracasar…-dijo siren**_

_**Alto ahí-dijo mercury**_

_**Quien es…-dijo siren**_

_**No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a atacar a un medico en un lugar sagrado como un hospital…soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y el conocimiento…soy sailor mercury…-dijo mercury**_

_**Y yo soy sailor moon y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Hay por Zeus….bueno sailor doctor…encárguese de estas niñas por favor-dijo siren, el doctor se convirtió en zombi**_

_**Uhuhuhu….vamos a inyectarle…-dijo sailor doctor**_

_**Esto no me agrada-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Con permiso…nos veremos en otra ocasión…-dijo sairen**_

_**Espera…-dijo sailor moon mientras siren desaparecía en una cabina…**_

_**Veo que estas enferma…te voy a inyectar-dijo sailor doctor**_

_**Te equivocas yo no estoy enferma-dijo sailor moon, sailor doctor acomodo sus anteojos mientras le sacaba radiografías con ellos…**_

_**Tienes enfermedades por todos lados-dijo sailor doctor-anda déjame inyectarte…-dijo sailor doctor**_

_**A mi no me gustan las inyecciones…-dijo sailor moon corriendo lejos de el…**_

_**Voy a inyectarte-dijo sailor doctor saliendo detrás de ella…**_

_**Ayúdame sailor mercury…-dijo sailor moon poniendo detrás de ella…**_

_**Ten mas valor sailor moon-dijo mercury antes de esquivar el ataque del zombi-rapsodia acuática de mercurio…-dijo mercury atacando al zombi-hazlo ahora sailor moon-**_

_**Confía en mí….dulce luz de estrellas de las sailors scouts…-dijo sailor moon, la semilla estelar se purifico y el doctor regreso a la normalidad…**_

_**Menos mal-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Sala de operaciones**_

_**Las luces se prendieron y la operación empezó…**_

_**Bisturí…-pidió el doctor…una enfermera se lo dio y procedió a operar…**_

_**Pasillo de espera**_

_**Serena, la madre de misa y amy esperaban noticias…**_

_**Por favor….dios mió….ayuda a misa…-pidió serena**_

_**Pronto aparecieron por el pasillo, taiki yaten seiya y zhatura**_

_**Están aquí-dijo serena**_

_**Quise traerlos-dijo taiki**_

_**Gracias-dijo serena**_

_**De pronto la puerta se abrió y salio el doctor…el doctor solo levanto un dedo en señal de victoria…todos sonrieron…**_

_**Me alegra-dijo zhatura sonriendo delicadamente**_

_**Que bien…-dijo serena saltando**_

_**Que bueno-dijo amy mientras los demás reían…**_

_**Gracias a su fuerza de voluntad esta cirugía fue todo un éxito-dijo el doctor**_

_**Días después-**_

_**Estaban amy, seiya, yaten taiki, serena y zhatura en el patio del hospital con misa…**_

_**Amy, seiya y yaten estaban con misa, taiki hablaba con serena mientras zhatura y el doctor hablaban**_

_**Con zhatura y el doctor**_

_**Si yo hice esta cirugía…pero ella fue quien decidió curarse y seguir adelante…-dijo el doctor**_

_**La fuerza de voluntad es una de las cosas mas poderosas de este universo…me alegra ver que ella a su edad es capas de tomar sus propias decisiones-dijo zhatura mirándola mientras su mirada era ampliada por la luz del sol…**_

_**Así es señorita…usted es una gran persona…habla igual que una reina…una persona orgullosa de ver la evolución del universo en nosotros los humanos…de nuestras capacidades de tomar decisiones propias…-dijo le doctor**_

_**Lo estoy…estoy inmensamente orgullosa de eso-dijo zhatura, el doctor la miro sin entender…**_

_**Con serena y taiki**_

_**Misa se ve muy bien…esta muy feliz…fuiste tu quien la guió para seguir a delante…todos te lo agradecemos-dijo serena**_

_**No…ella me brindo su apoyo…soy yo el que debe agradecer-dijo taiki**_

_**Agradecer…-dijo serena**_

_**Si a misa…y a ella….a zhatura….que siempre nos comprende y ayuda-dijo taiki **_

_**Es cierto ella es increíble-dijo serena mientras ellos veían como zhatura y misa sonreían la una a la otra por las bromas de seiya y yaten…**_

_**Oye taiki misa quiere decirte algo-dijo seiya gritando**_

_**Anda ve con tu dulce amorcito te esta esperando…-dijo serena para después empujarlo hacia misa…**_

_**Con taiki y misa**_

_**Ya pude terminar ese dibujo…puedes venir a verlo después-dijo misa**_

_**Claro-dijo taiki**_

_**En el hospital**_

_**Sobre la cama estaba el cuaderno donde misa había terminado el dibujo…**_

_**Fin capitulo 13**_


	14. Chapter 14

******_Capitulo 14_**

**_El secreto de chibi-chibi_**

**_Casa de serena_**

**_Serena llego a su casa hambrienta...._**

**_Ya llegue....mama....los dulces....muero de hambre...dijo serena gritando en cuanto entro a la casa_**

**_Tu mama fue de compras serena-dijo luna que camino junto a ella...que estaban en la sala con chibi-chibi quien comía dulces..._**

**_Con razón...oh...que hambre tengo...-dijo serena mientras se sentaba al lado de chibi-chibi...-chibi-chibi de donde sacaste esa muñeca-dijo serena_**

**_Ñeca-dijo chibi-chibi mientras comía otro dulce_**

**_Parece ser que le gusto mucho y la trae de un lado para otro-dijo luna_**

**_Por cierto donde están mis dulces-dijo serena mientras chibi-chibi seguía comiendo..._**

**_Creo que no hay nada para ti-dijo luna_**

**_Que...por que...yo también quiero comer-dijo serena mientras miraba a chibi-chibi con envidia...hasta que chibi-chibi lee dio una..._**

**_Gracias....tu si eres una niña buena-dijo serena_**

**_Buena...-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Tiempo después_**

**_Ya llegue-dijo ikuko entrando en la casa, encontrándose con serena arrodillada frente a ella..._**

**_Que bueno que llego...estaba esperándola...-dijo serena haciéndole una reverencia_**

**_Que...por que actúas así serena-dijo ikuko_**

**_Jajjajaa me puedes dar mis dulces por favor-dijo serena parándose del suelo rápidamente_**

**_Ay...no....se me olvidaron-dijo ikuko poniéndose una mano en la cabeza, serena cayó desconsolada al suelo..._**

**_Que...-dijo serena totalmente deprimida...-mama...eres muy injusta con migo...por que a chibi-chibi le das muchos dulces yo no eh hecho nada malo...-dijo serena llorando_**

**_Eh...pero que dices...si yo no le eh dado ningún dulce a tu hermana chibi-chibi...por que no quiero que en un futuro tenga esas espantosas caries como tu-dijo ikuko_**

**_Jjajajaj-reía a lo grande luna_**

**_Pero tenia muchos dulces-dijo serena yendo a la sala par encontrarla toda limpia y ordenada...-que extraño ella estaba aquí...a donde se abra ido-dijo serena_**

**_Hummm-dijo ikuko entrando en la sala_**

**_Habitación de serena_**

**_Algunas veces...chibi-chibi sale de la casa sin avisarnos....luna a donde crees que va-dijo serena refiriéndose a la gata que estaba echada en una silla cercana a ella..._**

**_No...yo tampoco se...esa niña es todo un misterio...-dijo luna_**

**_Ahora que lo dices no sabemos nada sobre chibi-chibi...ella solo vino a quedarse en nuestra casa...-dijo serena_**

**_No sabemos si es tu hija...o a lo mejor es de rini...-dijo luna_**

**_Hummm-dijo serena_**

**_No estas segura de que ella sea tu segunda hija verdad serena-dijo luna_**

**_A ti también te paso lo mismo...al principio tu no sabias que diana era tu hija-dijo serena_**

**_Bueno...la vida es impredecible...-dijo luna_**

**_Hay...todavía me estoy muriendo de hambre...-dijo para luego tirarse sobre el piso, dejando caer su cabeza en un almohadón..._**

**_Para luego ver a chibi-chibi en la puerta..._**

**_Chibi-chibi....donde estabas-dijo serena, pero la niña le extendió la mano con caramelos...-me los regalas...-dijo serena tomándolos_**

**_Chibi-chibi...-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Muchas gracias....tu no eres como la maleducada de rini-dijo serena_**

**_Quien-es rini-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_No me hagas caso no tiene importancia-dijo serena mientras hacia un gesto con la mano_**

**_Tancia-dijo chibi-chibi haciendo el mismo gesto mientras sonreía_**

**_Mmm...me pregunto de donde sacara tantos dulces...ya que mi mama no ah comprado-pensó serena_**

**_Más tarde en la calle_**

**_Serena y luna perseguían a chibi-chibi en el parque_**

**_Por ahí si existe el país de los dulces-dijo serena_**

**_Serena...que manera de pensar es esa...-dijo luna_**

**_Ambas llevaban varias cuadras siguiéndola, doblo en una esquina, luego en otra...y después desapareció..._**

**_Ya no esta-dijo serena_**

**_Adonde se fue-dijo luna_**

**_Un niño no puede caminar muy rápido-dijo serena- se abra tele transportado...no...no...tendrá poderes mentales...no...no...tampoco...-dijo susurrando mientras luna se estrellaba contra el suelo una y otra vez...._**

**_Si...aja...-dijo luna sarcásticamente..._**

**_Serena y luna seguían a chibi-chibi por la calle..._**

**_Estoy segura que camino en esta dirección-dijo serena volteando para todos lados que sin querer choco con rey..._**

**_Serena se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí-dijo rey mientras se levantaba por el golpe..._**

**_No has visto a chibi-chibi es que venia siguiendo la y la perdí de vista-dijo serena_**

**_Que sucedió acaso se perdió-dijo rey_**

**_Miren que esa no es chibi-chibi-dijo luna señalando un tapial..._**

**_Cuidado-dijeron serena y rey cuando chibi-chibi resbalo y callo del tapial pero la niña saco su sombrilla y cayo al piso lentamente sin un rasguño..._**

**_Sigámosla....-dijo serena mientras caminaban detrás de ella..._**

**_Tiempo después_**

**_Las dos vieron como chibi-chibi se introducía en una casa a través de un arbusto..._**

**_No puedo creer que chibi-chibi se haya metido ahí-dijo serena_**

**_Del otro lado del cerco_**

**_Artemis caminaba tranquilamente cuando apareció junto a el la cara de serena_**

**_Ahhhhhhhhh-grito artemis-que diablos haces aquí...-dijo artemis_**

**_Del otro lado del cerco_**

**_Amy y mina aparecieron detrás de ellas_**

**_Chicas-dijo mina_**

**_Que pasa-dijo amy_**

**_Después_**

**_En la avenida_**

**_Y que estabas haciendo en ese lugar-dijo artemis_**

**_Jugabas a las escondidillas-dijo amy_**

**_Ya estas gradesita como para andar jugando-dijo mina_**

**_Aja-dijo serena_**

**_Miren eso....cuidado....cuidado...-dijo artemis exaltado al ver como chibi-chibi cruzaba sola la avenida..._**

**_Cuidado-dijo serena corriendo hacia ella, esquivando los autos_**

**_Después_**

**_Chibi-chibi cruzaba una puerta vigilada por un buldog, chibi-chibi se paro junto a el y el perro le lamió la mejilla_**

**_Perro...-dijo chibi-chibi sonriendo_**

**_Chibi-chibi no le tiene miedo a ese perro tan grande y feo-dijo mina_**

**_Se parece mucho a serena por que nunca se fija en la apariencia-dijo amy_**

**_Lo mas seguro que es que chibi-chibi sea la segunda hija de serena por que se parece mucho-dijo rey_**

**_Que...-dijo serena sonrojándose- como crees...eso nadie lo sabe rey...-dijo serena_**

**_Chibi-chibi paso por la puerta y el perro sonreía, la niña siguió su camino_**

**_Las chicas pasaron frente a el perro pero este las siguió hasta que ellas se subieron a un poste y perro choco contra el..._**

**_Uf...safamos...-dijo serena_**

**_Eh...que hacen ahí arriba...-dijo seiya, que estaba junto a taiki y yaten, quien pasaban por ahí_**

**_Chicos-dijo serena para después bajar todas del poste_**

**_Después_**

**_Chibi-chibi caminaba con la muñeca en las manos por la calle,, la gente la saludaba y le hacían comentario muy buenos..._**

**_Pero si esa muñeca...es...-dijo yaten_**

**_Que-dijo seiya_**

**_Nada...estoy imaginando-dijo yaten_**

**_Miren se encontró una moneda-dijo rey_**

**_Que pensara hacer con ella-dijo amy mientras la seguían y veían como fue a dejar la moneda en la estación de policía_**

**_Que honrada es...esa cualidad también la tenia rini...también le gusta ayudar mucho a las personas-dijo rey_**

**_Eso significa que es la hija de rini-dijo mina_**

**_Hay...-dijo serena mientras seiya la tomaba del brazo_**

**_Bombón de que están hablando...es tu hermana menor no es verdad-dijo seiya_**

**_Pues...si-dijo serena_**

**_Aquí hay algo muy extraño-dijo taiki_**

**_Vamos no le presten tanta atención a esto-dijo mina_**

**_Por cierto alguien de ustedes puede decirme por que estamos siguiendo a esa niña-dijo seiya_**

**_Pues no lo se-dijeron taiki y yaten_**

**_Por cierto...y zhatura-dijo serena_**

**_Pues ella salio temprano...como casi todos los días...-dijo taiki_**

**_Y salieron a buscarla-dijo amy_**

**_Así es...tenemos curiosidad por saber a donde va-dijo yaten_**

**_Y la encontraron...-mina_**

**_No...es tan escurridiza-dijo seiya_**

**_Miren se detuvo ahí...-dijo rey_**

**_Esperen hay alguien en la puerta-dijo mina_**

**_Cabello pelirrojo...que no es esa...-dijo serena_**

**_Zhatura...-dijeron taiki, seiya y yaten..._**

**_Acerquémonos para escuchar-dijo mina, todos asintieron_**

**_Chibi-chibi...-dijo la vos de zhatura_**

**_Aura....-dijo chibi-chibi corriendo hacia ella, zhatura se arrodillo en el suelo y abrió los brazos en los cuales chibi-chibi se refugio para después pararse..._**

**_Miren como la abraza...parece que la quiere mucho...-dijo amy_**

**_Mírenlas...es como si fueran madre eh hija-dijo rey_**

**_Que-dijo seiya para después mirarlas fijamente_**

**_Es cierto...-pensó luna_**

**_No es posible...además es tu hermana...o no...-dijo seiya_**

**_Si...-dijo serena nerviosamente_**

**_Miren están entrando-dijo amy_**

**_Vamos...-dijo serena para que después todos entraran por el portón de la entrada, taiki se detuvo frente a la puerta viendo un letrero..._**

**_Hirillama...-dijo taiki-ese apellido lo eh escuchado antes-dijo antes de entrar..._**

**_No entiendo...vimos que entraron aquí...pero hay nadie-dijo mina_**

**_Oigan chicos no creen que esta piedra tan extraña debe ser muy valiosa...que se encuentra en un lugar especial-dijo rey_**

**_Esa no es una piedra...es una escultura moderna...-dijo yaten_**

**_Y es muy valiosa-dijo serena_**

**_Debe costar un millón quinientos mil-dijo yaten_**

**_Que-dijo rey golpeando accidentalmente la escultura, esta se tambaleo y yaten, serena y rey la detuvieron espantados, pronto entraron a la mansión encontrando objetos de valor..._**

**_Increíble-dijo yaten_**

**_Jajjajaa-se oyeron las risas de zhatura y chibi-chibi_**

**_Esas son zhatura y chibi-chibi-dijo serena_**

**_Miren están ahí con un hombre...-dijo mina mirándolas a través de una ventana..._**

**_Parece que ellas vienen a visitarlo-dijo rey_**

**_Eso parece-dijo taiki_**

**_Esa muñeca...no sabia...es una verdadera reliquia-dijo yaten_**

**_Que es eso-dijo rey_**

**_Una reliquia es algo muy antiguo y de seguro vale más de 10 millones-dijo amy_**

**_Que...10 millones-dijo serena para después voltear a ver como chibi-chibi jugaba con una taza de una vajilla especial y cara..._**

**_Lo mas seguro es que esa taza que tiene chibi-chibi en las manos tiene que valer una millonada-dijo serena_**

**_Te refieres...a la vajilla de gueiyelov si es única-dijo taiki_**

**_Eso significa que es muy cara-dijo mina_**

**_Así es una taza debe estar costando unos 100 mil-dijo yaten_**

**_Hay....por favor chibi-chibi no vayas a romper la taza...-dijo serena con lagrimas aglomeradas en su rostro...pero de pronto vieron como el hombre volteo..._**

**_Pero si es-dijo yaten_**

**_Que...es el-dijo seiya_**

**_Vamos si solo es un viejo cejon-dijo mina_**

**_Que ocurre quien es el-dijo serena_**

**_El es...el presidente del grupo kirillama-dijo taiki_**

**_Que es el encargado de las finanzas del grupo kirillama-dijo rey_**

**_Así es...es la persona que controla todos los movimientos financieros de nuestro país...ahora entiendo por que tiene tantos tesoros-dijo yaten_**

**_Ese señor será patrocinador de nuestro próximo concierto-dijo taiki, de pronto la taza que sostenía chibi-chibi se cayo al suelo rompiéndose..._**

**_Oh-no que alguien pague esa taza por favor-dijo serena_**

**_Quien es...dijo el hombre volteando a ver a los jóvenes a través de la ventana_**

**_Son amigos-dijo zhatura mirándolos sonrientemente_**

**_Ya veo-dijo el hombre_**

**_Después_**

**_Oh ya veo con que tu eres la hermana de chibi-chibi...curioso yo creí que venia con su madre-dijo el hombre_**

**_Oh...-dijo zhatura sonrojándose_**

**_Lo lamento zhatura-dijo el hombre_**

**_No hay problema, errar es humano-dijo zhatura_**

**_Si...es mi hermana-dijo serena_**

**_Y ustedes son los amigos de la hermana verdad...ah...ustedes deben ser...ya se me olvido quien son ustedes-dijo el hombre_**

**_Son los three Ligths...-dijo zhatura sonriéndole_**

**_Ah cierto-dijo el hombre_**

**_Señor kirillama en realidad no sabe quienes somos nosotros tres-dijo seiya_**

**_No...discúlpenme pero no los conozco...aunque si eh escuchado hablar de ustedes a zhatura...ella habla muy bien de ustedes-dijo el hombre_**

**_Que bien...es absurdo...nosotros somos el grupo mas famoso de este pais-dijo yaten_**

**_Chibi-chibi ten cuidado-dijo zhatura, pero ella soltó la taza con te y se rompió..._**

**_Chibi-chibi-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_O no hay que pagar otros 100 mil-dijo serena_**

**_No te preocupes-dijo el hombre_**

**_Al platicar con jóvenes como ustedes me siento mas alegre, más dinámico, como si hubiera rejuvenecido-dijo el hombre_**

**_Usted tiene un alma joven señor kirillama-dijo zhatura_**

**_Gracias zhatura-dijo el hombre_**

**_De veras...si usted gusta nosotros podemos venir a visitarlo de ves en cuando-dijo mina_**

**_Eso se escucho muy descarado mina-dijo rey_**

**_Jovencita...tu y zhatura se parecen mucho a chibi-chibi por eso creí que eran parientes las tres...es algo indescriptible...pero puedo sentir esa calidez que rodea a chibi-chibi...es parecida a la tuya...y con respecto a ti zhatura...a ti te rodea algo diferente...-dijo el hombre_**

**_Diferente-dijo zhatura_**

**_Si...tus ojos reflejan una luz incandescente...incluso me animaría a decir que eso es la luz que nos permite vivir...eso es...es vida...-dijo el hombre_**

**_Eso es por que son hermanas señor...claro esta si nos referimos a serena y chibi-chibi...es natural que se parezcan mucho...pero con respecto a zhatura...yo diría que ella es especial-dijo seiya_**

**_Si pero la impresión que tuve al verla con zhatura fue de que ellas dos son algo mas que hermanas...-dijo el hombre_**

**_Eh...que quiere decir-dijo serena_**

**_Son idénticas en su manera de ser...y apariencia...que extraño pero no le presten atención a mis palabras por favor-dijo el hombre, mientras el mayordomo entro en la sala_**

**_Señor alguien vino a visitarlo-dijo el mayordomo_**

**_Quien será...no espero ninguna visita-dijo el hombre_**

**_Bueno...nosotros nos retiramos señor-dijo serena poniéndose de pie, el hombre se levanto_**

**_Discúlpenme...espero que regresen algún día-dijo el hombre_**

**_Antes de salir de la sala- por cierto les daré algunos dulces...-dijo el hombre_**

**_Ah...con que este señor es el que te los regala-dijo serena_**

**_Gala-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Por cierto zhatura...el cuadro ya esta hecho-dijo el hombre_**

**_De verdad...me gustaría verlo-dijo zhatura_**

**_Por su puesto ven por aquí-dijo el señor, saliendo, Zhatura salio detrás de el..._**

**_Vienes chibi-chibi-dijo zhatura_**

**_Chibi-chibi-dijo chibi-chibi corriendo detrás de ella_**

**_Cuadro-dijo seiya_**

**_Vayamos a ver-dijo serena_**

**_Vamos-dijeron lo demás mientras salían detrás de ellos, pronto llegaron a una sala donde en la pared de enfrente había un gran cuadro...en el...arrodilladas...en el suelo con flores en las manos y expresión de paz y felicidad estaban zhatura y chibi-chibi, ambas con un hermoso vestido, censillo pero hermoso..._**

**_No puede ser...esa figura es la del dibujo....acaso esa persona es zhatura...-pensó taiki_**

**_Esa es zhatura....no puedo creerlo....se ve tan hermosa-pensó seiya emocionado_**

**_Quedo muy bien-dijo zhatura_**

**_Gracias por modelar...cada vez que miro ese cuadro mi corazón se llena de esperanzas y vida...y se lo debo a ustedes que en ese cuadro parecen madre e hija-dijo el hombre_**

**_Bueno...ahora si nos vamos-dijo serena algo incomoda_**

**_Muy bien adiós-dijo el hombre_**

**_Adiós y gracias-dijo zhatura antes de salir..._**

**_Afuera-_**

**_Oye mina recuerdas a que vinimos hasta aquí-dijo rey_**

**_Claro...a acompañar a serena-dijo mina mientras chibi-chibi vio que olvido su muñeca... y entro a la casa, zhatura que vio hacia donde iba fue tras ella..._**

**_Lo que sucede es que algunas veces chibi-chibi sale sin ser vista de la casa-dijo serena_**

**_Si y luego-dijo mina_**

**_Y cuando regresa a casa trae muchísimos dulces para después comérselos-dijo serena_**

**_Ah-dijeron las chicas_**

**_Si y luego-dijo seiya_**

**_Pensé que a lo mejor existía el país de los dulces-dijo serena_**

**_Si?-dijo rey_**

**_Si...seguía a chibi-chibi encontraría es país lleno de golosinas-dijo serena_**

**_Hay serena ese relato tan raro no tiene una explicación científica-dijo amy_**

**_Vaya...francamente esa fue una idea muy tonta-dijo yaten_**

**_Mejor olvidémoslo pasamos un buen momento-dijo seiya_**

**_Si nos divertimos-dijo taiki_**

**_Jajjajaa...mi mama debe estar muy preocupada creo que deberíamos regresar ya....chibi-chibi...-dijo serena volteándose para buscar a la niña pero ahí fue cuando todos notaron que no estaba..._**

**_Desapareció-dijo mina_**

**_Se abra quedado aya-dijo rey_**

**_Oh no yo ire por ella-dijo serena para salir corriendo hacia el interior del a mansión_**

**_Un momento...y zhatura....-dijo seiya_**

**_Debe estar con ella....-dijo amy_**

**_Oh no...-dijo seiya saliendo hacia adentro también, para después ser seguido por taiki y yaten_**

**_Dentro de la mansión_**

**_Chibi-chibi-dijo serena gritando su nombre para encontrarla...pero en eso escucho un grito- que es eso-dijo serena..._**

**_Con seiya, yaten y taiki_**

**_Escucharon eso-dijo taiki_**

**_Vamos-dijo yaten_**

**_Con zhatura y chibi-chibi_**

**_Hummm-dijo zhatura deteniendo su andar al escuchar ese grito..._**

**_Aura-dijo chibi-chibi saliendo con la muñeca en los brazos_**

**_Ven vamos chibi-chibi debemos salir de aquí-dijo zhatura mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y empezaba a correr hacia adentro de la mansión, cuando llego a un pasillo, la puso en el suelo, y cuando chibi-chibi puso los pies en el Suelo sailor Júpiter estaba frente a ella..._**

**_En la sala_**

**_Quienes son ustedes-dijo el hombre, después de ver como habían golpeado al mayordomo..._**

**_Usted debe ser el señor yotaro kirillama...el señor mas importante en el mundo de la economía-dijo mercuro- quiere saber cual es el motivo de la visita-dijo mercuro_**

**_Vamos a atacarlo tan pronto pero si ni siquiera nos hemos presentado-dijo siren_**

**_No es el momento de pensar en eso-dijo mercuro_**

**_Para después atacarlo_**

**_Arggg-dijo el señor_**

**_Serena llego justo en ese momento..._**

**_Esta debe ser-dijo siren al ver su semilla estelar, pero esta se obscureció_**

**_Oh...no...volvimos a fallar...-dijo siren _**

**_No puedo creerlo-dijo mercuro_**

**_Alto ahí...-dijo la vos de sailor moon, ambas voltearon a ver a sailor moon que estaba parada en una baranda..._**

**_Que...-dijo mercuro_**

**_No permitiré que lastimen el corazón de un anciano que le da todo su amor a una pequeña niña....soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia...soy sailor moon...y te castigare en nombre de la luna-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Encárgate de ella...sailor antique...-dijo mercuro mientras el señor se transformaba en un zombi..._**

**_Nos veremos después...que estés bien...-dijo siren mientras desaparecían en la cabina..._**

**_Sailor antique ataco a sailor moon pero chibi-chibi apareció en la escena..._**

**_No chibi-chibi....-dijo sailor moon gritando mientras detenía la espada con las manos, pero chibi-chibi le hizo cosquillas y el zombi soltó la espada, pero en el proceso chibi-chibi rompió un jarrón..._**

**_Era un jarrón carísimo no puede ser-se quejo el zombi_**

**_No se preocupe yo lo repondré...-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Repondrás...500 mil...-dijo el zombi_**

**_Que...-dijo sailor moon, pero después el zombi empezó a arrojar jarrones y sailor moon los recibía..._**

**_Ya vasta por favor-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Centella relampagueante...-dijo sailor Júpiter apareciendo, el zombi quedo tambaleado..._**

**_Quien eres...-dijo el zombi _**

**_Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter...el planeta de las fuertes tempestades...soy la máxima stars...soy eternal sailor Júpiter...-dijo Júpiter mientras pegaba un salto y ayudaba a chibi-chibi...que había caído al suelo...-estas bien pequeña-dijo Júpiter mirándola con cariño_**

**_Chibi-chibi-dijo chibi-chibi sonriendo con felicidad al verla...pero entonces el zombi iba a atacar a Júpiter y chibi-chibi, Júpiter abrazo a chibi-chibi..._**

**_Júpiter....chibi-chibi...-grito sailor moon desesperada..._**

**_Infierno estelar de healer...-dijo healer mientras maker y figther aparecían detrás de ella para después darse vuelto y ver a Júpiter y a chibi-chibi_**

**_Están bien-dijo maker_**

**_Si...gracias-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Es lo menos que podríamos hacer...tu siempre nos ayudas...ahora era nuestro turno...-dijo figther mirándola sonriente mientras ambas se miraban..._**

**_Gracias...de todas formas...-dijo Júpiter mientras figther como toda respuesta solo sonrió..._**

**_El ataque hizo que el zombi retrocediera y rompiera un candelabro..._**

**_Oh no he roto un candelabro carísimo-dijo healer_**

**_Destino verde....purifica....-dijo Júpiter haciendo aparecer su espada mientras estaba arrodillada en el suelo...moviéndola de lado a lado...la semilla se purifico...y volvió a la normalidad...-que bueno que el ah vuelto a la normalidad...creo que es hora de irme...-dijo dando un salto al barandal por el que apareció..._**

**_Espera...no podrías repararlo...era carísimo....-dijo healer_**

**_Es tan importante-dijo Júpiter volteando a verla_**

**_Como?-dijo healer_**

**_Algo material es tan importante...para ti...-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Algo material-dijo figther_**

**_Contesta healer...es tan importante-dijo Júpiter mirándola, healer se vio atrapada en su mirada..._**

**_Esa mirada...es tan pura...hay tanta luz a su alrededor...-pensó healer..._**

**_Las cosas que son materiales no duran para siempre-dijo maker_**

**_Muy buena contestación maker....sin duda eres muy inteligente...-dijo Júpiter mirándola de la misma forma antes de salir de allí con un salto..._**

**_Que bueno que esa muñeca no se rompió verdad chibi-chibi-dijo sailor moon mirándola...chibi-chibi soltó la muñeca y esta se rompió al caer al suelo..._**

**_Hay....-dijo sailor moon mientras las stars Ligths miraban la escena con cara de frustración..._**

**_Un rato después_**

**_Eres muy traviesa-dijo serena mientras caminaban_**

**_Chibi...-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Sabes todos dicen que te pareces mucho a mi...pero eres mucho mas parecida a zhatura...quizás sea pariente de ella...o de mi...no entiendo....-dijo serena_**

**_Chibi...-dijo chibi-chibi...mientras seguían caminando_**

**_Esa noche-_**

**_Zhatura miraba a trabes de la ventana..._**

**_Seiya, yaten y taiki entraron en la habitación..._**

**_Zhatura...que pasa...-dijo yaten, ella se paso la mano por el rostro dando la impresión de limpiársela y después volteo hacia ellos..._**

**_Nada...solo tengo algo irritados los ojos...no se preocupen...-dijo Zhatura quitándole importancia..._**

**_Chicos...nos dejan por favor...-dijo seiya sin dejar de mirar...mientras ella volvió la vista a la ventana con un aire triste...yaten y taiki salieron de allí seguros de que ellos iban a hablar de algo importante..._**

**_Por que les mentiste-dijo seiya_**

**_Que-dijo zhatura volteando a verlo sorprendida...el se acerco a ella mirando su rostro con detalles...mientras tomaba su mejilla_**

**_Estas triste...-dijo seiya_**

**_No empeores las cosas-dijo zhatura desviando su rostro haciendo que la mano de el se aparte de ella_**

**_De que hablas-dijo seiya_**

**_Dije que aceptaría cualquier decisión que tomes seiya...pero aun no has decidido nada...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Es cierto...eso es por que no tengo nada que decidir...no...hasta que las encuentre-dijo seiya_**

**_Entiendo...pero créeme...deberás hacerlo...y cuando llegue el momento yo estaré allí para ayudar-dijo zhatura_**

**_De que hablas-dijo seiya extrañado_**

**_Todo a su tiempo...aunque no lo se muy bien-dijo zhatura sonriendo con tristeza..._**

**_Perdóname-dijo seiya abrazándola_**

**_No...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Por que-dijo seiya_**

**_Por que no tengo nada que perdonarte-dijo zhatura_**

**_Pero tu estas sufriendo por mi culpa-dijo seiya_**

**_No es tu culpa...es la mía...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que...-dijo seiya_**

**_Algún día entenderás-dijo zhatura_**

**_No quiero entender algún día...quiero entender ahora-dijo seiya exaltándose_**

**_Ni si quiera yo lo entiendo del todo seiya...solo puedo esperar...y me temo que tu deberás hacer lo mismo-dijo zhatura, seiya la miro consternado...no entendía...pero lo que veía es que ella estaba sufriendo y eso le rompía el corazón, por lo tanto la tomo de los hombros y la dio vuelta para que lo mirara..._**

**_Por que....por que te lo tragas todo tu sola...-dijo seiya abrazándola_**

**_Tu no puedes ayudarme y lo sabes...eso solo empeoraría las cosas seiya-dijo zhatura mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda en su pecho y sus ojos mostraban su tristeza sin perder su brillo incandescente...seiya la separo de el y se miraron largamente..._**

**_A veces...termino metiéndome en líos por mis acciones...pero hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace días-dijo seiya_**

**_Así...y por que no lo has hecho-dijo zhatura sin entender realmente_**

**_Es que no quiero herirte-dijo seiya_**

**_Herirme....por que-dijo zhatura_**

**_Es...que....-dijo seiya sin encontrar las palabras mientras la miraba..._**

**_Confía...-dijo zhatura pero no pudo terminar por que el se había lanzado sobre ella besándola...ella se sorprendió al principio pero luego correspondió al beso mientras ambos se abrazaban y recibían la luz de la luna de fondo..._**

**_Al parecer todo iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que todos pensaban..._**

**_Fin capitulo 14_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**La transformación de chibi-chibi**_

_**Departamento**_

_**Sus ojos verdes brillantes se abrieron abruptamente mientras lloraba y gritaba…., llevo sus manos a su cara tapando sus ojos…la puerta se abrió de pronto…dejando entrar a seiya, yaten y taiki…**_

_**Zhatura…que ocurre-dijo seiya acercándose a ella rápidamente, ella se sentó en la cama…tenia los cabellos sueltos…y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas…**_

_**Ese sueño….otra vez…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Sueño…de que hablas…-dijo taiki, mientras lo tres se sentaban en la cama junto a ella…**_

_**Había tanta oscuridad…parecía como…si quisiera algo de mi…no paraba de oír mi nombre pero lo curioso es que no había nadie mas ahí…nadie mas que yo…esa oscuridad…-dijo zhatura secándose las lagrimas…pero estas seguían saliendo…su rostro mostraba una desesperación muy grande…**_

_**Tranquilízate solo fue un sueño…-dijo yaten tomando unas de sus manos**_

_**A veces pienso lo mismo…pero llevo más de 2 semanas soñando lo mismo…y esta empezando a preocuparme-dijo zhatura**_

_**Zhatura…no debes preocuparte…solo hay que olvidarse de eso…tienes una vida por adelante…y hay mucha luz en ti…la oscuridad nunca podrá contigo-dijo taiki sonriendo, zhatura lo miro…**_

_**De verdad hay tanta luz en mí…-dijo zhatura **_

_**Por supuesto…tú tienes la luz más brillante que jamás eh visto-dijo seiya**_

_**No seas mentiroso…seguramente se lo dices a la primera que se te cruza-dijo zhatura**_

_**Eso no es cierto…solo te eh lo dicho a ti….créeme…-dijo seiya**_

_**Mmm….esta bien…-dijo zhatura sonriendo, mientras sus lágrimas cesaban…**_

_**Muy bien…sonriendo te ves mejor-dijo yaten**_

_**Gracias-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bien…vamos que tenemos que desayunar e ir a la escuela…hay un festival de deportes…-dijo taiki levantando**_

_**Es cierto….-dijo zhatura**_

_**Estaras en el equipo de tenis-dijo yaten**_

_**Si…yo y ruri jugaremos dobles…-dijo zhatura mientras se levantaba…**_

_**Bueno ahora que todo esta bien…vamos-dijo yaten, taiki y yaten salieron mientras seiya miraba cada movimiento que ella hacia…hasta que ella volteo con el uniforme en mano…**_

_**Que pasa seiya-dijo zhatura**_

_**Nada…solo pensaba en lo de anoche-dijo seiya, zhatura lo miro sonrojada levemente para luego mirar los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana…**_

_**Y que hay con lo de anoche…solo fue un beso…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Solo un beso…eso significo para ti-dijo seiya**_

_**No…significo mucho más….pero tú aun estas confundido…y no quiero presionarte…eso es lo ultimo que quiero…cuando decidas solo debes pensar en ti…en donde esta tu felicidad…sabes la felicidad puede estar muy cerca…solo hay que saber buscarla…y como ya te lo dije…yo aceptare tus decisión…sin importar que pase…o quien sea yo realmente…siempre estaré para ti…y para todos los amigos que eh hecho últimamente…-dijo zhatura dándole un beso en la frente antes de entrar en el baño…**_

_**A veces no entiendo…hace unos minutos te veías tan frágil…pero recién me parecías tan sabia y fuerte…que aun no puedo creerlo…creo que ya debo dejar de dar vueltas…que es lo que siento…-dijo seiya mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana…**_

_**Escuela**_

_**Serena ya decidiste si vas a participar en el festival-dijo mina**_

_**Que…la verdad yo nunca eh sido buena para los deportes mina y tú vas a quedarte en el equipo de voleibol…-dijo serena a mina**_

_**Por supuesto…estaré con taiki-dijo mina**_

_**Que-dijo serena**_

_**Si…estaremos juntos-dijo mina**_

_**Ya cálmate…si amy escuchara esto-dijo serena**_

_**Es solo una amistad entre hombres y mujeres-dijo amy apareciendo de pronto detrás de un libro y los lentes brillantes…**_

_**Hayyy….que haces aquí amy-dijo serena**_

_**Y tú que escogiste serena-dijo amy acomodándose los lentes…**_

_**Todavía no eh decidido…-dijo serena**_

_**Ella entrara conmigo al equipo de sofball-dijo seiya apareciendo detrás de ella…**_

_**Ehhh-dijo serena **_

_**Quien dijo eso-dijo serena volteando hacia el hecha una furia, encontrándose con el y zhatura…**_

_**No te preocupes bombón…como zhatu esta en el Equipo de tenis…no tengo otra compañera…así que ya le dije al profesor-dijo seiya**_

_**Lo siento serena…pero no puedo faltar-dijo zhatura**_

_**Hay no…por favor espera…-dijo serena**_

_**Ahhh…esa es una amistad entre una mujer y un hombre.-dijo amy**_

_**Basta chicas-dijo serena**_

_**De todas maneras aun no has elegido no es cierto…-dijo seiya**_

_**Pues yo no soy buena en sofball-dijo serena**_

_**Yo me encargare de entrenarte…-dijo seiya**_

_**Vas a entrenarme-dijo serena mientras zhatura mantenía una sonrisa plebe…- ah…las estrellas no tienen nada que hacer verdad-dijo serena**_

_**Deberías alegrarte…ya que siempre sacrifico mi día libre para ti-dijo seiya**_

_**Y que gano yo-dijo serena, zhatura sonreía pero entonces noto la mirada de tres chicas al fondo del pasillo.**_

_**Fondo del pasillo**_

_**Pero que le pasa a esa...por que siempre esta molestando al joven seiya-dijo una de las chicas**_

_**Eso es intolerable-dijo otra**_

_**Esperen por favor-dijo una vos detrás de ella, las tres voltearon…**_

_**Señorita tsunoko…-dijeron las tres**_

_**Se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea confíen en mi chicas-dijo tsunoko**_

_**Campo de sofball**_

_**Y de todas maneras te quedaste con seiya en el equipo de sofball-dijo rey con una vena palpitante…**_

_**Si así es…le dije que no soy buena-dijo serena**_

_**Entonces dile que no aceptas-dijo rey- además tu tienes a darien…-recalco rey**_

_**Y por que tienes que mencionar a mi querido darien-dijo serena**_

_**Serena puedes decirme que piensas sobre seiya-dijo rey empuñando las manos**_

_**Basta rey…no servirá de nada-dijo amy**_

_**Es cierto…serena nunca entendería la importancia de estar con una estrella famosa-dijo mina**_

_**Que les pasa-dijo serena con expresión incrédula**_

_**Bombón-la llamo seiya, ella volteo a verlo-ya vamos a comenzar-dijo el sonriendo**_

_**Si claro…-dijo serena entrando al campo…**_

_**No se ustedes pero yo veo mal todo esto-dijo rey**_

_**A lo mejor quieren ganar el partido-dijo mina**_

_**Si eso es lo que tienen pensado-dijo taiki apareciendo con yaten y zhatura venia caminado a lo lejos…mina, rey y amy voltearon a verlos…**_

_**Yaten, taiki…zhatura-dijo amy mientras las tres los miraban**_

_**Hola chicas-dijo zhatura**_

_**Hola-dijo taiki**_

_**A seiya no le gusta aceptar las derrotas-dijo yaten**_

_**Esto será interesante…por lo que oí ella no es buena en deportes-dijo zhatura**_

_**Es cierto…pienso que este partido será difícil de ganar-dijo rey**_

_**Tanto así-dijo taiki**_

_**Esperen y dentro de poco verán-dijeron las tres sonriendo nerviosamente**_

_**Estas lista bombón-dijo seiya, todos miraron hacia el campo**_

_**Si-dijo serena, seiya empezó a lanzar las olas pero ella no alcanzo ninguna e incluso una le dio en la cara…**_

_**Bombón…-dijo seiya con un dejo de incredulidad tremendo, mientras serena caía al piso…**_

_**Esto no puede ser peor-dijo rey**_

_**Jajajajja-reían yaten y zhatura mientras a taiki le saltaba el cejo…**_

_**Así nunca lo lograran…-dijo yaten**_

_**Perdónenme por lo que voy a decir…pero me parece que el partido ya lo perdieron-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bombón te encuentras bien-dijo seiya corriendo hacia ella**_

_**Por supuesto que no-dijo serena sentándose en el piso**_

_**Ya has tenido la oportunidad de jugar softball o no-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…pero ya se me olvido-dijo serena**_

_**Uhh…lo dices enserio-dijo seiya**_

_**Es una tontería que quieras ganarte el corazón del joven seiya y el partido con esos movimientos tan torpes-dijo tsukono mientras se mostraba una pancarta roja que patrocinaba el club de fans de los three Ligths…**_

_**Ella otra vez…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Esa pancarta es-dijo mina**_

_**Sin duda alguna es…-dijo amy-la capitana del equipo de softball y del club de fans…es tsunoko iyuin…su numero de credencial es el numero 1-dijo amy**_

_**El numero 1-dijo rey para después las tres hacerle una reverencia…**_

_**Disculpen pero estamos entrenando en privado-dijo seiya**_

_**Sabemos que ustedes nesecitan entrenar en privado pero hay algo que no podemos aceptar…por que estas con esa mujer tan escandalosa sin contar que esa otra mujer esta siempre contigo…-dijo tsunoko apuntando a zhatura…**_

_**Oye…no me metas en esto…quieres…-dijo zhatura **_

_**Que te pasa…para tu información…yo ya tengo un novio mas guapo y mas simpático que seiya-dijo serena**_

_**Más guapo que el joven seiya-dijo tsukono mientras mina y rey saltaron sobre serena tirándola al suelo**_

_**No te metas con esas personas-dijo mina**_

_**Son terribles cuando se enfadan-dijo rey**_

_**Nos alegraríamos y lo protegeríamos si encontráramos un novio como el joven seiya…sin embargo le presta más atención esa orangután y esa mujer de cabellos maltratados-dijo tsukono**_

_**A quien le dices orangután…-dijo serena exaltada**_

_**Quien tiene el cabello maltratado-dijo zhatura con fuego en los ojos…**_

_**Y como podemos arreglar esto-dijo seiya**_

_**Bueno que te parece si tenemos un partido para arreglar esto-dijo tsunoko**_

_**Un partido-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…en el próximo festival deportivo…y si nosotros ganamos te alejaras de esas mujeres-dijo tsukono**_

_**Y si nosotros ganamos el partido-dijo seiya**_

_**Si ustedes ganan el club de admiradora aceptara que ella esten junto a ti-dijo tsukono**_

_**Maldita-dijo zhatura- lo esta retando**_

_**Esto es malo-dijo yaten**_

_**Esta bien…ese partido lo ganaremos-dijo seiya**_

_**Por que le dijiste eso-dijo serena**_

_**Aceptamos ese trato joven seiya-dijo tsukono- hasta luego nos veremos en el partido de softball-dijo tsukono antes de salir de allí**_

_**Como me enerva esa mujer….-dijo zhatura cerrando sus ojos**_

_**No te preocupes zhatu…ganaremos-dijo seiya**_

_**Por que no escuchas mi opinión primero-dijo serena**_

_**De que hablas-dijo seiya**_

_**En primera…no ando contigo o si…-dijo serena**_

_**Permítenos-dijo mina para después ella y rey se llevaban a serena unos minutos**_

_**No puedes despreciar esta oportunidad-dijeron rey y mina**_

_**De que hablas-dijo serena**_

_**Míralo así…no importa que pase…no van a poder ganar ese partido o si –dijo mina**_

_**Que grosera-dijo serena**_

_**Mira lo que queremos decir es que por que no te alejas de el-dijo rey**_

_**No te preocupes por que tus amigas se encargaran de todo-dijo mina mientras serena bajaba cada vez mas el rostro en señal de incredulidad…**_

_**Miren…-dijo serena súper enojada**_

_**Bombón…-llamo seiya**_

_**Que-dijo serena**_

_**Ahora tenemos que mostrarles con quienes se han metido…vamos-dijo seiya**_

_**Mostrarles-dijo serena**_

_**Claro ahora continuemos con el entrenamiento-dijo seiya**_

_**Bueno siendo así…yo me voy tengo practicas-dijo zhatura**_

_**Zhatu…pasare por ti después-dijo seiya**_

_**Claro…nos vemos-dijo zhatura saludando con una mano antes de salir de allí**_

_**Televisora vía Láctea**_

_**Sailor iluminen siren-dijo galaxia, frente a ella estaban siren y mercuro- aun no encuentras la sagrada semilla de la vida…-dijo galaxia **_

_**No…-dijo siren**_

_**No?-dijo galaxia enfadándose**_

_**Señora galaxia…sailor siren esta asiendo todo lo posible por…-dijo mercuro **_

_**A ti no te pregunte-dijo galaxia**_

_**Discúlpeme señora-dijo mercuro**_

_**Yo no necesito a las buenas para nada…eso lo sabes verdad-dijo galaxia**_

_**Le ruego me de otra oportunidad para encontrarla-dijo siren**_

_**Campo de softball**_

_**Ya era tarde…y el sol estaba escondiéndose en el horizonte…**_

_**Serena callo al suelo tratando de atrapar una bola…**_

_**Levántate bombón…-dijo seiya**_

_**Ya no puedo no tengo fuerzas-dijo serena**_

_**Acaso no te sientes humillada…ella te insulto dijo que eras una mujer tonta por que me dabas un mal trato-dijo seiya**_

_**Ella no me dijo tonta-dijo serena**_

_**Acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo-dijo seiya**_

_**Ya te dije que no ando contigo-dijo serena levantándose del suelo**_

_**Si aun tienes esa energía podemos seguir entrenando-dijo seiya**_

_**Te equivocas estoy exhausta seiya-dijo serena**_

_**Muy bien continuemos-dijo seiya**_

_**No…por favor-dijo serena**_

_**Ya por la noche**_

_**Entrenaste muy duro-dijo seiya tendiéndole una gaseosa a serena y otra a chibi-chibi**_

_**Gracias-dijo serena**_

_**Sudamos mucho no es cierto-dijo seiya**_

_**Para una jovencita como yo es muy duro-dijo serena para luego ver las estrellas, seiya la imito- que estrellas tan bonitas…-dijo serena**_

_**Todos los seres que habitan este universo tienen el resplandor de una estrella dentro de sus cuerpos…-dijo seiya**_

_**El resplandor de una estrella-dijo serena**_

_**Es solo una frase de un país muy lejano…cada uno tiene una estrella…como…tu…como yo…-dijo seiya**_

_**Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Por supuesto que tu también chibi-chibi-dijo seiya acariciando sus cabellos…**_

_**Jajjajaa-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**El resplandor de la estrella depende mucho de la persona y me imagino que tu resplandor debe ser hermoso…-dijo seiya**_

_**Siempre dices eso cuando cortejas a una mujer-dijo serena**_

_**Curioso…ella me dijo lo mismo-dijo seiya**_

_**Ella?-dijo serena**_

_**Zhatura…ella dijo lo mismo…pero yo lo digo enserio…siempre me ah gustado el resplandor que las rodea-dijo seiya sonriendo mientras la miraba.-por eso no quiero perder ese partido-dijo seiya**_

_**Pides mucho…nuestra rival es la capitana del equipo de softball y será la bateadora numero 4 hasta yo se que fuerte es en ese deporte…nosotros no tenemos esperanzas…-dijo serena**_

_**No te des por vencida…uno nunca debe rendirse-dijo seiya**_

_**Pero-dijo serena**_

_**Si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido-dijo seiya**_

_**Perdido-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Hasta chibi-chibi entendió mas rápido que tu…te advierto que a mi no me gustan las perdedoras-dijo seiya**_

_**Entonces es por eso que zhatura te gusta-dijo serena**_

_**Quien dijo eso-dijo seiya sonrojándose**_

_**Se nota…-dijo serena, seiya iba a contestar pero de pronto oyeron un grito tremendo viniendo de las canchas de tenis…ambos miraron…**_

_**Que ahí no esta zhatura-dijo serena, seiya dejo a chibi-chibi en el suelo y salio corriendo hacia las canchas…**_

_**Zhatura…maldita sea…-pensó seiya, serena fue detrás de el**_

_**Cancha de tenis**_

_**Los disparos de siren le golpearon de lleno…**_

_**Hayyyyyyyyyy-grito zhatura**_

_**Esta debe ser-dijo siren**_

_**No….no me rendiré…-dijo zhatura en el halo de luz para luego mover sus brazos y destruir el halo de luz amarilla…agotada cayó al suelo…**_

_**Que…no puede ser…-dijo siren**_

_**Zhatura…-dijo seiya llegando junto a ella y tomándola entre sus brazos**_

_**Quien eres-dijo serena**_

_**No importa-dijo siren mientras desaparecía de allí en una cabina, serena se acerco a ella**_

_**Como esta…seiya-dijo serena**_

_**Esta pálida y helada…que torpe…debí haber venido antes…-dijo seiya**_

_**No, no fue tu culpa-dijo serena**_

_**Por supuesto que si…no estuve para protegerla…-dijo seiya encarando a serena**_

_**Acaso tanto la amas-dijo serena**_

_**Que-dijo seiya sorprendido para luego mirar a zhatura que estaba en sus brazos con los cabellos revueltos, helada y tiritando de frió, de pronto sus ojos verdes se abrieron…**_

_**Sei…ya…-dijo zhatura entrecortadamente**_

_**Perdóname-dijo seiya abrazándola mas contra si mismo mientras hundía su rostro contra el suyo propio**_

_**No…tengo nada…que perdonarte…-dijo zhatura débilmente mientras luchaba por no cerrar sus ojos…entonces sintió algo frió caer en su mejilla…-estas llorando?-dijo zhatura**_

_**Es increíble no-dijo seiya, serena se paro y los miro, de pronto creyó verse a si misma y a darien en la misma situación…**_

_**Ya deja de llorar…estaré bien…solo tengo sueño-dijo zhatura componiéndose**_

_**Muy bien…entonces vamos a casa-dijo seiya mientras se erguía con ella en brazos…**_

_**Seiya tengan cuidado…nos veremos mañana-dijo serena**_

_**Claro…ten cuidado también-dijo seiya antes de salir de allí con zhatura en brazos…**_

_**Departamento**_

_**Seiya entro con zhatura en brazos, esperándolos estaban yaten y taiki, ambos se levantaron impresionados…**_

_**Que paso-dijo yaten mientras el y taiki seguían a seiya que llevaba a zhatura a descansar…**_

_**Fue atacada en mis propias narices y no pude hacer nada…nada…-dijo seiya mientras veía a zhatura estática en la cama**_

_**Tranquilo…lo importante ahora es que esta bien-dijo taiki**_

_**Pero que hubiera pasado si no hubiera oído ese grito ella estaría….ella estaría…-dijo seiya totalmente segado por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada mas por ella…**_

_**No digas esas cosas…lo importante ahora es estar con ella-dijo yaten haciendo reaccionar a seiya mientras lo tomaba de la remera que llevaba…**_

_**Si…tienes razón ire a tomar un baño…cuídenla por favor…-dijo seiya**_

_**Claro-dijeron ellos mientras seiya salía la habitación hacia el baño…ambos se sentaron a cada lado de la cama mirando como dormía…**_

_**Baño**_

_**No puedo creer…esto paso por mi estupidez…menos mal que llegue a tiempo que hubiera pasado si la hubiera perdido…no….NO….me rehusó a perderla…-pensó seiya mientras tomaba un baño**_

_**Te rehúsas a perderla pero si la haces sufrir cierto-dijo la vos de su conciencia**_

_**No mas…ya me eh decidido…yo la amo-dijo seiya**_

_**Pero y la princesa…y serena-dijo la vos de su conciencia**_

_**Serena es solo una amiga…aparte me recuerda a la princesa…con zhatura es bien distinto…-dijo seiya**_

_**Bien una cosa resuelta pero y la princesa-dijo la vos de su conciencia**_

_**No creo que se oponga…a que permanezca con ella-dijo seiya**_

_**Bien…-dijo la vos de su conciencia, seiya sonrió saliendo de la ducha…**_

_**Habitación**_

_**Ya esta yo permaneceré con ella ahora-dijo seiya sonriendo mientras miraba a zhatura con adoración verdadera**_

_**Claro-dijeron taiki y yaten antes de salir, seiya se sentó al lado de ella tomando una de sus manos…**_

_**Vamos zhatu…mi amor….no me abandones-dijo seiya dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano…**_

_**Seiya-susurro ella entre sueños, el sonrió…**_

_**Al otro día**_

_**Buenos días-saludo zhatura entrando en la cocina**_

_**Buenos días-dijo yaten**_

_**Buenos días-dijo taiki**_

_**Buenos días zhatu-dijo seiya mirándola**_

_**Que pasa…por que me miras así-dijo zhatura**_

_**Así como-dijo seiya**_

_**No se…como si quisieras decirme algo-dijo zhatura**_

_**Te diré después-dijo el tomando un sorbo de te**_

_**Ya veo-dijo zhatura levantando una ceja…**_

_**Ven desayunemos-dijo yaten**_

_**Claro-dijo zhatura sentándose junto a ellos**_

_**Campo de softball- festival-**_

_**El juego iba a comenzar en unos minutos, los equipos ya estaban listos…**_

_**Ah…por que no llega…-dijo seiya**_

_**Quien-dijo serena**_

_**Zhatu-dijo seiya simplemente**_

_**Y ella como esta-dijo serena**_

_**Bien…ayer casi me infarto-dijo seiya**_

_**Si pero lo importante es que esta bien-dijo serena, entonces ella vio, como zhatura apareció junto a yaten y taiki…-mira allá esta-dijo serena apuntando hacia ellos**_

_**Si…que bueno que pudo venir-dijo seiya**_

_**Bueno va a comenzar ya-dijo serena viendo como tsunoko la miraba a amenazante…**_

_**En la entrada del colegio**_

_**De verdad crees que en este lugar se encuentra el dueño de la verdadera semilla estelar-dijo sairen**_

_**Si esta muy cerca de aquí…esa persona se dedica al deporte…es la capitana del equipo de softball-dijo mercuro**_

_**Quieres comer una-dijo siren mientras masticaba una papa frita…**_

_**Hay…no comas mientras yo estoy hablando…-dijo mercuro**_

_**Quieres comer una-dijo siren ofreciéndole**_

_**En verdad sabes que peligro esta corriendo tu reputación como ayudante…si no encuentras esa semilla…-dijo mercuro**_

_**No te preocupes…ya haremos algo para arreglar todo-dijo siren**_

_**Creo que esta conversación no tiene caso…bueno de todas maneras esta vez yo me encargare de ir por la dichosa semilla estelar…espérame aquí de cuerdo-dijo mercuro antes d entrar en el edificio**_

_**Campo de softball**_

_**Atrápala-grito seiya mientras la pelota volaba por los aires, serena trato de atraparla pero no lo consiguió**_

_**No te preocupes bombón-dijo seiya sonriendo**_

_**Discúlpame-dijo serena**_

_**El partido siguió su curso empatados en 0 a 0 gracias a los lanzamientos de seiya**_

_**Ja…son patéticos-pensó tsunoko**_

_**Nosotros ganaremos-pensó seiya, pero el partido se cancelo por un momento debido a la lluvia…**_

_**Pasillo**_

_**Perdóname seiya-dijo serena**_

_**Por que-dijo seiya**_

_**Estuviste entrenándome mucho tiempo y eh cometido muchos errores-dijo serena**_

_**No te preocupes-dijo seiya**_

_**Arriba el animo serena-dijo zhatura apareciendo con rey y mina que estuvieron observando, seiya la miro, llevaba el uniforme de tenis…-el partido aun no termina…debes darle una buena pelea…no te rindas…si te rindes ahora…es seguro que perderán…uno nunca debe rendirse…sin importar que pase-dijo zhatura llegando hasta ellos…seiya ensancho los ojos…esa frase…la había oído antes…pero de quien??**_

_**Zhatura…-dijo serena acercándose a ella, zhatura le tendió una mano…y serena la tomo…**_

_**No importa que pase…tienes nuestro apoyo…serena…-dijo zhatura sonriéndole, seiya sonrió sin duda le era imposible no amarla…**_

_**Bombón…ganaremos-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…-dijo serena**_

_**Chibi-chibi-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Claro ven vamos al baño-dijo serena mientras salían de allí**_

_**Pasillo**_

_**Tsunoko se encontró con serena**_

_**Parara de llover-pregunto serena**_

_**Claro-dijo tsunoko**_

_**Tsunoko-dijo serena**_

_**Al principio del partido todo machaba bien sin embargo…la pelota que lanzo el joven seiya me dejo impresionada…por eso la próxima vez te lanzare la pelota-dijo tsunoko**_

_**Quizás no pueda atraparla-dijo serena**_

_**Eh-dijo tsunoko**_

_**Aunque el se empeño mucho en entrenarme el resultado fue siempre el mismo además me imagino que tu debes estimar mucho a seiya…pero la verdad es que no quiero perder este partido…por que no quiero defraudar a seiya ni tampoco a mi misma seria humillante-dijo serena**_

_**Chibi-chibi-dijo chibi-chibi detrás de ella**_

_**Ya nos vamos-dijo serena**_

_**Chibi-chibi-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Señorita tsukino-dijo tsunoko**_

_**Eh-dijo serena mirándola**_

_**Que te parece si jugamos limpio en este partido-dijo tsunoko**_

_**Si claro…ya vamonos chibi-chibi…con permiso-dijo serena antes de que las dos salieran de allí**_

_**Con que no quieres perder…ella es una persona muy brillante y sincera-dijo tsunoko**_

_**Pero tú brillas más que ella-dijo mercuro detrás de ella**_

_**Quien eres-dijo tsunoko volteando a verla**_

_**Pasillo**_

_**Hayyy-escucho serena el grito de tsunoko**_

_**Esa es la voz de tsunoko-dijo serena para después mirar a chibi-chibi-chibi-chibi quédate aquí-dijo serena para después salir corriendo hacia el lugar de los gritos…pero sairen la vio transformándose en el camino…**_

_**Ese es el resplandor de la semilla estelar-dijo siren estupefacta…**_

_**En el lugar del ataque**_

_**No permitiré que ataques a tsunoko…ella no a termino un partido de softball…soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna-dijo sailor moon frente a mercuro**_

_**Otra vez tu que no tienes un horario habitual de trabajo-dijo mercuro antes de desaparecer en la cabina.-sailor niga encárgate de ella-dijo mercuro desapareciendo**_

_**La semilla se oscureció y apareció sailor niga…**_

_**Tú competirás conmigo sailor moon-dijo sailor niga**_

_**Este no es un lugar apropiado para jugar-dijo sailor moon, el zombi empezó a atacarla, sailor moon devolvió una de las pelotas que le arrojo y la noqueo…**_

_**Ahora-dijo sailor moon, pero siren apareció en el techo y le disparo…ella lo esquivo pero su cetro cayo muy lejos de ella**_

_**Es increíble que tu seas la dueña de la verdadera semilla estelar…cualquiera diría que no eres tu la dueña de la semilla sagrada-dijo siren aventándose contra ella**_

_**Y tienes razón…-dijo la vos de Júpiter que la atacaba con un látigo formado de rayos eléctricos…**_

_**Tu…-dijo siren tomando su brazo donde Júpiter la hirió, Júpiter se puso frente a sailor moon protegiéndola…**_

_**Sailor Júpiter-dijo sailor moon muy feliz de verla**_

_**Tranquila…ya estoy aquí-dijo Júpiter haciendo aparecer su espada en las manos…**_

_**Gracias…pero si tuviera mi cetro…-dijo sailor moon entonces chibi-chibi corrió hacia el cetro, el zombi se interpuso y pero chibi-chibi salto sobre el…y tomo el cetro mientras siren se quedo estática frente a Júpiter…el cetro empezó a brillar al ser tomado por chibi-chibi…**_

_**Muy bien…hija mía…-susurro sailor Júpiter…**_

_**Que dijiste-dijo siren, Júpiter la miro sonriendo…**_

_**Nada…mejor olvídalo-dijo Júpiter…**_

_**Dentro**_

_**Cada una de las chicas se sintieron extrañas**_

_**Que esta sensación-dijo rey**_

_**No se-dijo mina**_

_**Es como si alguien estuviera convirtiéndose en sailor-dijo amy**_

_**Una nueva estrella ah nacido…-dijo seiya**_

_**Esta es la señal-dijo taiki**_

_**De nuestra princesa-dijo yaten**_

_**Televisora vía Láctea**_

_**Ese es el resplandor que cambiara mi destino…entonces ese resplandor se encontraba dormido en las fronteras de este planeta-dijo galaxia mientras oprimía su puño fuertemente**_

_**Campo de combate**_

_**Que calidez-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Así es sailor moon…y proviene de ella-dijo Júpiter que sostenía a sailor chibi-chibi en sus brazos…**_

_**Chibi-chibi tu eres una salir scout como nosotras-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Chibi-chibi-dijo sailor chibi-chibi mientras le tendía una mano desde los brazos de sailor Júpiter…sailor moon junto su mano con la de ella…**_

_**Quien eres chibi-chibi-dijo sailor moon mientras sentía como un nuevo poder recorría su cuerpo…**_

_**Aun no es tiempo sailor moon-dijo Júpiter para luego aparecer las tres frente al zombi y sailor siren…**_

_**Sailor moon hazte cargo de ese zombi mientras yo mantengo la guardia…-dijo Júpiter**_

_**Si sailor Júpiter….por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada-dijo sailor moon, el zombi se purifico y volvía a ser tsunoko…**_

_**No me mires así…ni creas que te dejare escapar…-dijo siren**_

_**Espera…yo soy tu oponente….chispas de plata….-dijo atacándola…**_

_**Hay….hay…-dijo siren esquivando lo que parecían ser agujas eléctricas…**_

_**Jajjajaa…parece ser que le tienes miedo-dijo la vos de figther apareciendo en escena junto con maker y healer…**_

_**El numero de enemigas a aumentado considerablemente…es lamentable pero debo irme-dijo siren**_

_**Escapa-dijo Júpiter mientras siren desaparecía**_

_**Que paso-dijo figther a Júpiter y sailor moon**_

_**No lo se-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Eso es un secreto-dijo Júpiter sonriendo…**_

_**Secreto…chibi-dijo chibi-chibi que estaba abrazada a su pie…**_

_**Campo de softball**_

_**El partido continuaba…el equipo de seiya y serena había anotado un punto…**_

_**La capitana del equipo iba a ser la próxima para golpear con el bate…seiya lanzo la pelota y la capitana la devolvió y serena después de mucho esfuerzo pudo atrapar la pelota…ganando así el partido…**_

_**Muy bien-dijo seiya**_

_**Gracias-dijo serena**_

_**Después**_

_**Lo hiciste muy bien serena…viste que con fuerza de voluntad todo es posible-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si gracias amiga…-dijo serena dándole un abrazo…**_

_**De nada…-dijo zhatura devolviéndole un abrazo…**_

_**Si lo hiciste muy bien-dijo rey**_

_**Gracias chicas-dijo serena a mina, rey y amy**_

_**Bueno ya vamonos se nos hará tarde…-dijo seiya, tomando del brazo a zhatura**_

_**Claro…-dijo zhatura, así ambos salieron de allí…**_

_**En la noche…**_

_**Mirador**_

_**Son hermosas-dijo zhatura apoyada sobre un barandal mirando las estrellas**_

_**Si…lo son…pero no te traje aquí…para que las miremos-dijo seiya**_

_**Así…y entonces a que hemos venido seiya-dijo zhatura volteando a verlo**_

_**Es que quería hablar contigo a solas-dijo seiya**_

_**Así…entonces dime…te escucho-dijo zhatura sonriéndole dándole la confianza suficiente para que hablara…**_

_**Ayer cuando te vi postrada en el suelo, casi sin respirar…pensé lo peor…creí que estabas….-dijo seiya haciendo una pausa…-fue ahí cuando entendí muchas cosas…entendí que lo único que necesito para ser feliz y completo es a ti…puedo soportar muchas cosas…excepto que tu no estés aquí conmigo…-dijo seiya tomando sus manos**_

_**Es hermoso lo que dices seiya…y te lo agradezco…pero por que…-dijo zhatura, entonces el la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el…**_

_**Por que te amo-dijo seiya muy cerca de ella…**_

_**Gracias seiya…y supongo que quieres una respuesta-dijo zhatura, seiya asintió- yo también te amo…-dijo zhatura sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su mejilla…**_

_**Gracias…no sabes lo feliz que me haces-dijo seiya antes de que se besaran…**_

_**Departamento**_

_**Seiya y zhatura entraban por la puerta sonrientes…**_

_**Hasta que por fin llegan-dijo taiki**_

_**Si…lo siento…se nos fue la hora-dijo seiya**_

_**Esta bien…pero donde estaban-dijo yaten**_

_**En el mirador del parke-dijo zhatura**_

_**Enserio-dijo taiki**_

_**Si-dijo seiya**_

_**Ya veo…pero por que están tomados de las manos-dijo yaten**_

_**Ah bueno es que zhatu y yo estamos saliendo-dijo seiya**_

_**Que-dijeron taiki y yaten**_

_**Que tiene de malo…por que lo miran así-dijo zhatura**_

_**Pero tú sabes-dijo taiki**_

_**Lo se después lo arreglo-dijo seiya**_

_**Pero…-dijo yaten**_

_**Pero nada…ya lo decidí y ninguno de ustedes me hará desistir de mi idea-dijo seiya**_

_**Bueno…al parecer estas muy decidido-dijo taiki**_

_**Ni modo-dijo yaten**_

_**Ven vamos-dijo seiya jalando a zhatura hacia la habitación**_

_**Habitación**_

_**Zhatura espero a que seiya saliera del baño, cuando este salio solo con una toalla rodeando su cintura…ella se acerco había algo que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro.**_

_**Seiya que pasa…por que pusieron esa cara-dijo Zhatura una vez dentro**_

_**No puedo explicártelo ahora zhatu-dijo seiya**_

_**No confías en mí-dijo zhatura**_

_**No es eso…es solo que aun no es momento-dijo seiya**_

_**Entiendo-dijo zhatura, pero el fue hasta ella y la abrazo…**_

_**No te preocupes…te prometo que cuando sea el momento te lo diré-dijo seiya**_

_**Bueno…me conformo con eso…por ahora-dijo zhatura antes de ser besada por el…**_

_**Te amo... –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, con aquella danza entre sus labios y aquella guerra entre sus lenguas y subiendo la temperatura de sus cuerpos...se separaron momentáneamente y vieron en la mirada el otro, un brillo increíble, sonrieron y lentamente, rozaron sus labios, para después comenzar una guerra entre sus lenguas, la cual, gano seiya con mucho esfuerzo mientras la hacia retroceder hacia la cama…**_

_**Te he dicho que me encantas?-susurro el en su odio, estremeciéndola completamente y logrando que ella se ladeara un poco para que el comenzara un camino sobre su cuello, que comenzaba a ser invadido por los húmedos labios de seiya...**_

_**Te amo tanto...–dijo ella en un suspiro provocado por tal placer que le provocaba el que el pelinegro acariciara su cuello y sus brazos con aquellas manos y aquellos labios que fácilmente la derretían.**_

_**El sintió una sensación jamás experimentada al escuchar su nombre mencionada de tal forma por ella, aquel suspiro lo había hecho sentir una cosa muy especial en su alma...se separo lentamente de ella y la vio a los ojos fijamente, estaba maravillado con esa imagen, su Zhatura parada frente a el, con sus manos tocando su pecho, y su cabeza ladeada, su cabello revuelto por tales caricias y su cuerpo muy ligero por dejarse llevar, sonrió y vio aquellos brillantes ojos verdes que lo veían con mucho amor...sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.**_

_**Quiero que sepas, que siempre te amare...no importa que pase, tu siempre serás el amor de mi vida...–zhatura lo vio sorprendida por tales palabras...se vieron por unos momentos y ella sonrió al momento de acariciar su rostro, cada facción de su rostro, ella las conocía...y sabia, el conocía las suyas también.**_

_**Y yo...quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí…para ti…hasta las ultimas consecuencias –el se sintió tan orgulloso de ver la seguridad en la mujer que mas amaba, que se lo demostró besándola apasionadamente...pero esta vez, sintiendo que ella estaba entregándose completamente...y al decir eso, era...en cuerpo y en alma...**_

_**Ambos siguieron besándose aun en la oscuridad que alumbraba la habitación, zhatura sintió las suaves manos de seiya que comenzaban a recorrer nuevamente su rostro para bajar hasta su cuello y sostenerlo, ladeo de nueva cuenta su cabeza y dejo que el comenzara con sus besos en el cuello, mientras tanto, ella quería sentirlo, por lo que con algo de nervios, puso sus manos en el pecho de seiya, y al hacerlo abrió los ojos repentinamente al darse cuenta del estado de seiya...se sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada para evitar que el la viera...pero el la había visto, por lo que tomo su mentón y elevo la mirada de zhatura, viéndola con una sonrisa...**_

_**Quieres que me cambie? –ella sonrió traviesamente y con aquella seguridad que comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser, lo beso tiernamente y se acerco a su odio a susurrarle calidamente...**_

_**Pero si yo no tardo en estar como tu... –seiya se sonrojo y vio el rostro seguro de zhatura, por lo que la beso nuevamente, era algo exquisito el estarla besando en cualquier momento...era el mejor licor que pudiese probar...**_

_**Ella sintió aquel deleite de igual manera y comenzó a caminar aun besándose con seiya...el no opuso resistencia mientras la siguiera besando...caminaron hasta que zhatura cayo sentada al sentir el borde de la cama en sus rodillas, seiya cayo sobre ella suavemente sin hacerle daño, ella sonrió por la forma en que el la veía y lo atrajo mas hacia el por el cuello para que continuaran con aquel deleite de caricias y aquella danza entre sus lenguas, y sintiendo en cada beso, como una nueva fibra se movía mas y mas...**_

_**Seiya estaba extasiado y decidió comenzar a conocer otras partes mas especiales de su amada zhatura, por lo que con cuidado, bajo el tirante de su vestido y comenzó a besar lentamente sus hombros sin perder ningún detalle de el...sintió como ella comenzaba a suspirar delicadamente al sentir un escalofrió recorrerla y sentir como húmedos besos la invadían en ambos hombros...mientras seiya realizaba su labor, zhatura no estaba menos ocupada, ella estaba entretenida acariciando y tratando de abarcar la ancha espalda del ojiazul, quien la besaba con vehemencia y ella respondía con gozo total...**_

_**Los hombros de zhatura dejaron de ser suficientes, por lo que tomo ambos lados del vestido y lo elevo para comenzar a quitarlo del cuerpo de la pelirroja, quien no puso resistencia y se dejo llevar por aquel movimiento...el vestido quedo en el suelo de un momento a otro, momento que seiya aprovecho para admirarla, era una diosa...la mujer que mas amaba, estaba semidesnuda frente a el, no podía ser mas feliz...ella se sonrojo ante aquella mirada, por que lo que vio en seiya, jamás lo había visto en su mirada...ahora en aquellos ojos veía deseo, pasión...y le causaba mucha alegría, por que estaba segura que era lo mismo que se reflejaba en sus propios ojos también...seiya beso la parte superior del pecho de zhatura, causando un estremecimiento en ella y que esta comenzara a agitarse, sus manos estaban recorriendo con paso lento las piernas torneadas de la pelirroja, quien se arqueo al sentir tal sensación y solo pudo dar un largo suspiro mientras mas escalofríos la recorrían…**_

_**Acariciar y besar los senos de zhatura sobre aquella tela era molesto para ambos, por lo que seiya llevo sus manos, desde las piernas, hasta la espalda de zhatura para quitar aquella prenda, zhatura sonrió al ver que eso comenzaba a volverse mucho trabajo para seiya, por lo que lo ayudo y ella misma se quito la prenda que cayo de inmediato en el suelo...ahora si, no cabía duda, su diosa era perfecta...se deleito con aquella imagen y en un momento inesperado, zhatura estaba recostada sobre la cama, con seiya sobre de ella; estaba extasiada con todas las caricias que sentía de seiya...porque sentía como el daba pequeños besos a sus senos y los mordisqueaba levemente para excitarlos y tener mayor terreno que besar...se arqueo una vez mas, haciendo que sus vientres se acercaran en roces frenéticos que volvían loco al pobre de seiya...**_

"_**quiero...hacerte el amor...mi diosa" –ella escucho aquellas palabras como las mejores que hubiera escuchado, por lo que en un rápido movimiento, ella quedo sobre de el, sintiendo la mirada fija y llena de lujuria que seiya le estaba dando...bajo sus manos hasta el abdomen del joven y comenzó a besarlo, comenzando desde sus labios hasta su cuello, estremeciéndolo cada vez mas, bajo por su pecho desnudo y de ahí, se fue al abdomen, llego a la toalla que traía y decidió pasar de inmediato a las piernas del hombre que tenia frente a ella...las manos de seiya se pusieron repentinamente en la pequeña cintura de serena y la elevaron, esta vez, para dar paso a un beso desbordante lleno de pasión y de lujuria en ambos...**_

_**Nuevamente, zhatura quedo debajo de seiya y sin pensarlo dos veces, este comenzó a poner sus manos sobre la única prenda que le impedía contemplar completamente a su diosa...a su zhatura; ella sintió las suaves manos de seiya en su cadera y como estas bajaban con cuidado su ropa interior, aquella que era lo único que mantenía oculto su intimidad, la cual, en esos momentos estaba muy húmeda...la prenda cayo y sin pensarlo, zhatura se elevo un poco para ahora, ella quitar la prenda que cubría el cuerpo de seiya y dejando su virilidad a la vista...y así fue, zhatura noto que seiya estaba sumamente excitado, por lo que ella acabo excitándose cada vez mas...**_

_**¿Cómo puede provocarme tal placer? –eran los pensamientos de ambos...quienes comenzaban a imaginar lo que era el siguiente paso...seiya beso y toco nuevamente los senos de zhatura y bajo hasta su intimidad para verla nuevamente y levantarse sobre de ella...**_

_**Te dolerá... –ella sonrió y se levanto un poco para verlo a los ojos y besarlo aun cuando la distancia era grande...**_

_**no si estoy contigo...–el sonrió y le devolvió aquel beso...para después tomar una mano de zhatura, mano que estaba entrelazada a la de la pelirroja que estaba muy nerviosa, pero sabia...el jamás le haría daño, por lo que decidió ayudarlo y enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro, para que este pudiese tener mayor facilidad al momento de penetrarla, el agradeció con una de sus hermosas sonrisas y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, sintiendo como aquella pared virginal era derribada con rapidez...**_

_**Una placentera lagrima rodó por el rostro de la pelirroja, una lagrima que con su mano libre, seiya logro quitar...sacando una sonrisa muy tierna de zhatura; las embestidas comenzaron lentas, pero así mismo, comenzaron a subir de velocidad...era un juego entre sus intimidades, movimientos lentos y rápidos, unos suaves y otros algo bruscos, pero que verdaderamente no tenían importancia en ese momento...un grito de zhatura lleno completamente la habitación, se arqueo para dar mas entrada a seiya, quien supo que ese grito había sido por su primer orgasmo...sus respiraciones se confundían por lo agotadas y cansadas que comenzaban a hacerse...el sudor era notorio en los cuerpos de ambos, pero era algo aun mas excitante entre ellos...las embestidas de seiya eran fuertes por la velocidad que las acompañaba, mientras que zhatura no dejaba de moverse sensualmente en la cama al sentir como cada vez seiya entraba con mucha mas facilidad y como su virilidad la llenaba completamente...una ultima embestida con fuerza fue lo que denoto que el potente orgasmo los invadiera...**_

_**Se besaron en un intento por ahogar aquel grito que produjo su potente clímax...zhatura sintió que algo dentro de ella comenzaba a correrse, algo muy tibio y relajante, mientras que seiya se liberaba dentro de ella; se recostó a un lado de ella, aun sin salir de ella y zhatura rápidamente se acurruco en su pecho para ser tapada por el...en ningún momento su mano dejo de estar entrelazada por la mano de seiya, quien la apretó mas y le hizo saber, que el estaba muy feliz...beso su frente y coloco una suave sabana blanca que estaba debajo de ellos, el único mudo testigo de su entrega de amor...ella sonrió y cerro sus ojos, para después abrirlos y contemplar los hermosos zafiros que la veían con ternura y un extremo amor...**_

"_**te amo...y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida..." –ella lo vio y sonrió con una inmensa felicidad reflejada en sus ojos verdes…que resplandecían mas que nunca**_

"_**y yo...te amo con locura a ti seiya, la persona que ah estado conmigo todo este tiempo…–dijo antes de elevar su mano entrelazada y besarla...**_

"_**me encantó ser el primero en tu vida mi diosa...y espero, poder ser el ultimo" –ella delineo los labios del joven y sonrió**_

"_**créeme...lo serás...por que mi cuerpo, ahora también te pertenece, al igual que mi alma y mi corazón" –el la vio y la beso por ultima vez en los labios, para después caer en aquel mundo de ensueño...**_

_**Fin capitulo 15**_


	16. Chapter 16

_****_

**_Capitulo 16_**

**_Una invitación de terror..._**

**_Habitación..._**

**_Seiya estaba despierto desde hace unos minutos mientras observaba a zhatura dormir entre sus brazos...miro el reloj digital lado de la cama y vio que eran las 6..._**

**_Ya es hora-dijo seiya mientras le daba besos en todo el rostro...._**

**_Mmm...seiya...-dijo zhatura mientras abría sus ojos encontrándose con su mirada zafiro..._**

**_Vamos dormilona...es hora de despertar-dijo seiya_**

**_Si...como digas...-dijo zhatura sonriendo para después darle un beso_**

**_No hagas eso...-dijo seiya_**

**_Por que-dijo zhatura_**

**_Por que sino...-dijo seiya tumbándola en la cama, debajo de el- no iremos a la escuela...y me temo que debemos ir-dijo seiya_**

**_Jajjajaa...que cosas dices seiya-dijo zhatura riendo feliz..._**

**_Por la tarde_**

**_Cafetería_**

**_Desde que chibi-chibi toco mi cetro...puedo sentir una energía muy extraña-dijo serena_**

**_Entonces nosotras también sentimos esa energía verdad-dijo amy_**

**_Oigan no creen que chibi-chibi vino especialmente para entregarnos ese poder para derrotar al enemigo-dijo mina_**

**_Eh-dijo serena mientras miraba a chibi-chibi_**

**_Pero tu dijiste que viste a Júpiter con ella...crees que sailor Júpiter tenga algo que ver con ella-dijo rey_**

**_No estoy segura...pero parecía como si se conocieran hace mucho tiempo-dijo serena_**

**_Por cierto por que lita no aparece...-dijo amy_**

**_No se-dijo serena bajando la mirada_**

**_Creen que el enemigo ya le haya extraído su semilla estelar-dijo mina_**

**_Mina...no digas esas cosas-dijo rey_**

**_Espero que no-dijo serena bajando la vista_**

**_Departamento_**

**_Se puede saber en que estas pensando-dijo taiki seriamente_**

**_En nuestra felicidad-dijo seiya_**

**_Y la princesa...y la guerrera que nos ayudo-dijo yaten exaltado_**

**_Ellas aparecerán...las respeto...pero no me alejare de zhatura...no importa que pase...-dijo seiya_**

**_Pero...-dijo taiki_**

**_Pierden el tiempo-dijo seiya_**

**_Bien pasemos a otro tema-dijo yaten_**

**_Ese resplandor de la estrella que sentimos...no puedo equivocarme...la princesa se encuentra muy cerca-dijo seiya_**

**_Probablemente la princesa ya recibió nuestro mensaje-dijo yaten_**

**_Ahora no podemos perder las esperanzas-dijo taiki_**

**_Muy pronto la veremos estoy seguro-dijo seiya_**

**_Televisora vía Láctea_**

**_Un cegador resplandor se acerca...el cual es el encargado de cambiar mi destino...-pensó galaxia- ya les di una oportunidad para que la consigan pero ya no les daré otra...-dijo galaxia_**

**_No se preocupe señora galaxia...-dijo siren_**

**_Eh-dijo mercuro_**

**_Por que finalmente eh encontrado la verdadera semilla estelar-dijo siren_**

**_Eh-dijo mercuro_**

**_Que-pensó galaxia_**

**_Claro ya tengo todo perfectamente planeado-dijo siren_**

**_Lo que estas diciendo es enserio-dijo mercuro_**

**_Puedo creer en tus palabras...sailor siren-dijo galaxia_**

**_Si-dijo siren mientras en las sombras aparecía la ultima de las sailors animates..._**

**_Al otro día_**

**_Amy mina, y rey se habían reunido para irse en un avión a un evento muy especial ese día, al enterarse serena, hablo con zhatura, seiya, yaten y taiki pero los cuatro le explicaron que ella no podía ir por que los boletos estaban agotados..._**

**_No te preocupes...nosotras te contamos-dijo mina_**

**_Bueno rey nos esta esperando nos veremos-dijo amy mientras ella y mina se alejaban de serena que caminaba con una cara de depresión enorme..._**

**_Casa de serena_**

**_Ya llegue-dijo serena sin ánimos, frente a ella esta chibi-chibi_**

**_Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Yo quería subir en el avión con ellas-dijo serena, entonces chibi-chibi le tiende una carta para ella donde había un boleto para el evento y se lo mandaba sailor siren_**

**_Como sabe mi identidad-dijo serena alarmándose, sus amigas estaban en ese avión, apurada salio corriendo a buscar un taxi..._**

**_Aeropuerto_**

**_Las subieron a sus asientos, seiya, yaten y taiki subieron al segundo piso del avión junto a zhatura que se sentó junto a seiya, serena llego pronto al aeropuerto y fue guiada al segundo piso..._**

**_Seiya...detén el avión por favor-dijo serena_**

**_Que...pero que estas diciendo...por cierto como conseguiste el boleto-dijo seiya_**

**_Me lo enviaron...pero no importa quien...debes detenerlo por favor...estamos en peligro seiya-dijo serena_**

**_Será mejor que te sientes...el avión esta por despegar...-dijo yaten_**

**_Oh no...y ahora-dijo serena atemorizada, zhatura que estaba al lado de seiya la miro con cierta tristeza...y luego se paro de su asiento..._**

**_Ven toma mi asiento...serena...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que-dijo seiya tomando su mano, zhatura volteo a verlo y le dijo sonriendo..._**

**_Ella te necesita más que yo-dijo zhatura sonriéndole_**

**_Siempre eres tan compresiva zhatura...pero no tienes que hacerlo...yo no quiero....-dijo seiya_**

**_No te preocupes...estaré bien-dijo zhatura caminando delante de todo, sentándose sola delante de taiki y yaten_**

**_Seiya se paro de su asiento y se acerco a serena, mientras zhatura solo podía escuchar ya que sus ojos tristes pero brillosos se rehusaban a ver tal escena..._**

**_No se de que estas hablando bombón...pero pase lo que pase...yo cuidare de ti-dijo seiya para después los dos se sentaran...mientras zhatura solo dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas al oírlo decir eso..._**

**_El avión despego_**

**_Para que alguien me haya mandado este boleto-pensó serena-es obvio que es una trampa...que tal si pasa algo por mi culpa-pensó serena_**

**_Baño de azafatas..._**

**_Sailor siren había extraído las semillas estelares de tres de ellas..._**

**_Muy pronto me apoderara de la verdadera semilla estelar señora galaxia-dijo siren_**

**_Segundo piso_**

**_Sailor siren apareció frente a ellos..._**

**_Me llevare tu semilla estelar serena tsukino...o debo decir...sailor moon-dijo siren, serena se paro de la impresión y paso al pasillo frente a sairen al igual que zhatura en el fondo...-oh...eres tu...eres quien rompió el halo de luz dorada...aun me pregunto quien eres...no cualquiera puede romper ese halo de luz-dijo siren_**

**_Que-dijo zhatura_**

**_Eres sailor moon-dijo seiya_**

**_No puede ser-dijeron yaten y taiki_**

**_Estamos a 20 mil pies de altura...ahora ninguna escapara de mi...-dijo siren_**

**_Espera-dijo rey entrando con mina y amy_**

**_Quienes son ustedes...atáquenlas mis zombis...-dijo siren_**

**_Si-dijeron los tres zombis y las atacaron, haciendo que cayeran por las escaleras..._**

**_Chicas-dijo serena_**

**_No serena-dijo zhatura tomándola del hombro..._**

**_Ah-dijo serena deteniéndose_**

**_Que esperan si quieren salvar a todas estas personas deben entregarme sus semillas estelares...-dijo siren_**

**_Ah-dijo serena retrocediendo_**

**_Bombón...zhatura-dijo seiya, siren se acerco a serena y toco su broche el cual resplandeció levemente_**

**_Sin duda esa es la semilla estelar...su poder es impresionante-dijo siren- pero tengo cierta duda...-dijo mirando a zhatura entonces hizo aun lado a serena y camino hasta zhatura..._**

**_Zhatura...-dijo seiya buscando su pluma de transformación_**

**_Seiya no lo hagas-dijo yaten_**

**_Que-dijo serena mientras zhatura seguía retrocediendo_**

**_Vamos déjame ver...-dijo siren estirando su mano hasta tocar la frente de zhatura pero nunca llego ya que seiya se libero de las ataduras del asiento..._**

**_Poder de lucha estelar...transformación...-dijo seiya_**

**_Uh-dijo serena, zhatura ensancho los ojos...-no es posible...seiya es...sailor star figther....-pensó serena_**

**_Eres una de las sailors...-dijo zhatura mirándola..._**

**_Ya te lo había dicho zhatu...pase lo que pase...yo cuidare de ti...eres lo primero para mi-dijo figther_**

**_Figther-dijo zhatura_**

**_No puedo creerlo-dijo siren_**

**_Seiya torpe-dijo yaten_**

**_No tenemos otra opción-dijo taiki_**

**_Poder de curación estelar...transformación-dijo yaten_**

**_Poder de creación estelar transformación-dijo taiki_**

**_Ustedes también son sailor-dijo zhatura_**

**_Si-dijo healer mirando a zhatura con pesar_**

**_Era de suponerse-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que-dijo maker_**

**_Yo ya lo sospechaba-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que-dijo serena_**

**_Si...no soy tonta...-dijo zhatura mirándolas dolorida_**

**_Zombis acaben con ellas-dijo siren frente a todas_**

**_Si-dijo dijeron los zombis mientras las atacaban_**

**_Láser de estrella fugaz-dijo figther_**

**_Muchachas huyan en este momento-dijo healer_**

**_No...no lo haremos-dijo rey que estaba en el suelo_**

**_Que-dijo healer_**

**_Ellas también lo son...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que-dijo figther volteando a ver a zhatura_**

**_Ellas también son sailor -dijo zhatura_**

**_Como-dijo maker_**

**_Serena transformémonos-dijo rey_**

**_Si-dijo serena_**

**_Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte transformación...-dijo rey_**

**_Por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio transformación-dijo amy_**

**_Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus transformación-dijo mina_**

**_Eternal sailor moon transformación-dijo serena_**

**_Entonces si era cierto-pensó figther_**

**_Por que hay tantas sailor scouts aquí...-dijo siren dando un salto hacia el lado opuesto donde tomo como rehén a zhatura...-bueno ahora a lo que vine-dijo soltándola y tocando su frente- gran semilla estelar muéstrate ahora!!!-dijo siren...en ese momento un brillo segador se presento en todo el piso, rebelando el símbolo de Júpiter en la frente de zhatura, mientras esta recuperaba todos sus recuerdos...-magnifico...-dijo siren preparándose para atacarla, a zhatura que había quedado arrodillada en el suelo..._**

**_Atacarme....Jjajajaj....no me hagas reír...sairen...atacaras...a una diosa....-dijo zhatura levantándose lentamente_**

**_Una diosa-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Por fin eh recuperado mi memoria-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que-dijo maker_**

**_Ahora se quien soy...después de 2000 años eh vuelto a despertar en este planeta azul-dijo zhatura volteando a verlas, todas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver el símbolo de Júpiter en su frente_**

**_Ese símbolo...-dijo maker_**

**_Eso significa...-dijo mercury_**

**_Si mercury...yo soy la máxima stars...soy sailor Júpiter-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que-dijo figther_**

**_Pruébalo-dijo siren sudando, zhatura se regreso a ella y la miro, luego levanto una de sus manos y en ella apareció un cristal verdoso con muchos picos...lo elevo en el Aire...._**

**_Eternal sailor Júpiter....transformación!!!-dijo zhatura para después de una transformación al estilo outher rebelar a sailor Júpiter...-así o quieres otra prueba siren-dijo Júpiter_**

**_No es posible-dijo figther mirándola_**

**_Lo siento...realmente me hubiera gustado decirles...pero no tenia idea...de todo esto...debido a que no tenia memoria me transformaba sin recordarlo en los momentos de peligro extremo-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Ya veo...tu no sabias-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Ataquen mis zombis-dijo siren, todas miraron a los zombis_**

**_Estrella de sailor maker-dijo maker_**

**_Infierno estelar de healer-dijo healer_**

**_Sailor moon ahora ayuda a esas personas-dijo sailor mars_**

**_Si...por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Ahora solo quedas tu-dijo figther_**

**_Siren...escúchame...-dijo Júpiter caminando frente a ella_**

**_Majestad por favor tenga piedad de mí-dijo siren_**

**_No te haré daño...sabes que no me gusta hacerlo-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Es cierto...pero...-dijo siren_**

**_Necesito que me digas donde esta galaxia....ella y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes-dijo Júpiter_**

**_No puedo decirlo-dijo siren_**

**_Es cierto aun tienes esos brazaletes-dijo Júpiter_**

**_No crean que se han librado de mi...nos veremos en otra ocasión-dijo siren desapareciendo en la cabina._**

**_Todo lo que quedo fue silencio..._**

**_Tengo una pregunta-dijo mina_**

**_Pregúntame...es hora de la verdad-dijo Júpiter volteando_**

**_Quien eres realmente-dijo mina, mientras todos perdían las transformaciones..._**

**_Yo soy muchas personas...y tengo muchos nombres-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que-dijo serena_**

**_Yo soy...zhatura lestart...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que...ese es el apellido de -dijo yaten_**

**_En efecto...es mi hermana menor-dijo zhatura_**

**_Eres la hermana de la persona a la que estamos buscando-dijo taiki emocionado_**

**_Así es...también soy la reencarnación de Zeus, reina del olimpo...y una diosa...mi gobierno se extiendo a lo largo de todo el universo...soy la soberana del universo...soy la sailor que defiende la vida en el Universo...soy sailor Júpiter...dueña de la sagrada semilla de la vida...la semilla estelar que provee vida a todo lo que la rodea...-dijo zhatura mirándolos_**

**_Princesa-dijo yaten_**

**_Lamento no haber recuperado mis recuerdos antes-dijo zhatura mientras seiya la miraba asombrado sin decir palabra...zhatura camino a el...-lo siento seiya...-dijo zhatura antes de salir de allí..._**

**_Televisora vía Láctea_**

**_Sailor siren me imagino que has traído la verdadera semilla estelar verdad-dijo galaxia_**

**_No...es que habían tantas sailors scouts y eran tan fuertes que no puede derrotarlas señora galaxia-dijo siren_**

**_Oye que haces-dijo mercuro_**

**_Que dices-dijo galaxia_**

**_No abras dicho mentiras sobre la semilla-dijo apareciendo nyanko detrás de ellas_**

**_Por supuesto que no...vi la verdadera semilla con mis propios ojos-dijo siren_**

**_Ya no te necesito-dijo galaxia mientras le sacaba los brazaletes..._**

**_Sailor siren-dijo mercuro_**

**_Es obvio que sailor siren no puedo con esto-dijo nyanko_**

**_Aeropuerto_**

**_Los three ligths daban autógrafos, seiya levanto la vista viendo a serena, amy, rey y mina, volteo buscando a zhatura y la encontró mirando por los grandes ventanales, al sentirse observada...zhatura volteo a verlo...ambos se miraron..._**

**_Seiya...-susurro zhatura débilmente_**

**_Zhatura...mi reina...-susurro seiya mirándola para después salir de allí junto a taiki y yaten, zhatura se fue y regreso al departamento que tenia antes...el de lita..._**

**_Fin de capitulo 16_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capitulo 17 _**

**_Un conflicto entre las sailor scouts_**

**_Cafetería_**

**_Serena estaba pensativa todo el tiempo por lo que había descubierto el día anterior..._**

**_Ellos no han venido hoy a la escuela-dijo amy_**

**_No te preocupes vendrán mañana-dijo mina_**

**_De verdad lo crees-dijo rey_**

**_Oye serena que tienes-dijo mina_**

**_A lo mejor todo esto si me dejo conmocionada-dijo serena_**

**_Conmocionada-dijo amy_**

**_Al principio todos éramos amigos...no había problemas por que nadie confesaba cual era su identidad secreta-dijo serena_**

**_Tienes razón-dijo mina_**

**_Nosotras también guardamos nuestro secreto-dijo amy, serena solo asintió._**

**_Departamento_**

**_Habitación_**

**_Seiya estaba recostado en la cama..._**

**_Perdón...-dijo seiya en la oscuridad al evocar el recuerdo de ver a serena transformarse-bien...ella es sailor moon...pero por que tu mi reina...zhatura...aun no me acostumbro...eres la reina del universo...sailor Júpiter...y tienes esa semilla estelar que tanto quiere galaxia...no dejo de pensar en ti...tengo tanto miedo...no quiero perderte mi reina-dijo seiya en la oscuridad_**

**_La puerta se abrió de golpe y las luces se prendieron..._**

**_Vaya-dijo taiki en la puerta_**

**_Que haces en este lugar tan oscuro-dijo yaten mientras ambos entraban...dado que no recibieron respuesta por parte de el...-seiya...reacciona por favor...-dijo yaten acercándose a el_**

**_Oh...discúlpame que decías...-dijo seiya_**

**_Mira este no es el momento para estar pensando en otras cosas y lo sabes verdad-dijo yaten_**

**_Ya sabes cual es nuestra obligación verdad seiya-dijo taiki, una ves yaten se tranquilizo un poco_**

**_Si...debemos encontrar a nuestra princesa-dijo seiya _**

**_Muy bien-dijo taiki_**

**_Pero da la casualidad...de que nuestra princesa es la hermana menor de la reina del universo...-dijo yaten en tono sarcástico..._**

**_No hables así de ella-dijo seiya alterándose_**

**_Bueno...bueno...-dijo taiki tranquilizándolo_**

**_Lo malo es que hay muchas personas que nos molestan-dijo yaten_**

**_Lo dices enserio-dijo taiki, yaten lo miro- entre mas llame la atención ella...sailor galaxia se olvidara de nosotros-dijo taiki-entiendes lo que digo-repitió, yaten sonio y seiya levanto la cabeza..._**

**_Ahora comprendo-dijo yaten, taiki asintió..._**

**_Si tan solo pudiéramos hacer que la batalla entre sailor Júpiter y sailor galaxia se llevara acabo ahora...-dijo taiki_**

**_Ya cállate...ella esta haciendo todo lo posible para proteger este planeta que esta dentro de sus dominios...que no lo entiendes...que ella es la guerrera que estábamos buscando-dijo seiya gritándoles..._**

**_Que-dijo taiki_**

**_No es posible-dijo yaten_**

**_No puedo creer que quieran aprovecharse de ella...es la reina del universo ténganle mas respeto...-dijo seiya gritando_**

**_Ya veo por eso actúas así-dijo yaten_**

**_Oh-dijo seiya_**

**_Te preocupa que ella muera y pierda su semilla estelar o no-dijo yaten....seiya se le acerco y lo tomo por la camisa..._**

**_Que dijiste-dijo seiya_**

**_Solo digo la verdad-dijo yaten_**

**_Tranquilisensen...los dos-dijo taiki_**

**_Seiya...tu te imaginas que sailor moon y zhatura tienen la misma figura que nuestra princesa o acaso me equivoco-dijo yaten_**

**_En este universo solo hay una princesa a la que estamos buscando...eso ya lo sabes verdad...y no es ninguna de ellas-dijo taiki_**

**_Lo se...pero...-dijo seiya dándose la vuelta mientras se le venia a la mente el recuerdo de la batalla que ellos presenciaron-_**

**_Flash back_**

**_Los disparos iban y venían...pero ahí sobre lo alto vieron una figura de largos cabellos lacios ondeando al viento, un aura calida y muy luminosa la rodeaba...y llevaba una espada en su mano derecha...de un solo agite de esta ella purifico todos los zombis y a las sailor que estaban al mando del galaxia..._**

**_Tu...-escucharon decir a galaxia_**

**_Aquí estoy-contesto la otra sailor, galaxia de un salto se abalanzo contra ella, pero ella lo esquivo y ambas se enfrascaron en una pelea que parecía ser infinita...pero entonces figther fue arrastrada varios metros atrás por una ráfaga de viento..._**

**_Esa mujer-dijo figther-estoy segura...la eh visto antes..._**

**_Pero que dices...-dijo healer_**

**_Debemos irnos...vamonos-dijo maker_**

**_Si-dijo figther después de ver por ultima vez la figura de esa sailor que seguía luchando contra galaxia...siendo el único indicio un par de aros triangulares_**

**_Fin flash back_**

**_Ella nos salvo...esto no me parece justo-dijo seiya_**

**_Tanto la amas.-dijo taiki_**

**_Si...por cierto...ella es la guerrera que estábamos buscando...la hemos encontrado-dijo seiya antes de salir de allí, mientras taiki y yaten solo ensanchaban los ojos, lo que el decía era cierto...era la única que podía ayudarles..._**

**_Departamento_**

**_Balcón_**

**_La puerta de vidrio transparente estaba abierta dejándose oír la canción de ellos tres..._**

**_Buscando tu amor..._**

Siempre estás brillando  
Tu sonrisa es como una pequeña estrella  
y yo la aprecio mucho (eterna luz de estrella)  
Aquel día no pude protegerte  
Sólo puedo contener mis lágrimas de arrepentimiento  
Lo que quedó fue el dolor (nunca puedo olvidarte corazón)

Buscando tu amor, cristal del universo  
Buscando tu amor, no llores por mí  
Buscando tu amor, de hecho,  
me gusta abrazarte y tenerte cerca mío

Siempre he estado esperando a que tu dulce aroma  
se dirija hacia mi voz (te amo)  
¿En dónde estás ahora... (Reina universal)  
... nuestra princesa?  
Respóndeme ahora (respóndeme)  
Respóndeme cariñosamente (respóndeme)

Pasando a través del cielo nocturno  
Pido un deseo frente a una estrella fugaz  
Murmuro para mí mismo mi deseo de verte (por favor envía mi mensaje, luz estelar)  
El tiempo pasa rápidamente, y ahora he crecido  
Finalmente, lo entiendo;  
los restos de un recuerdo no son suficientes (por favor quédate a mi lado corazón).

Buscando tu amor, la semilla sagrada  
Buscando tu amor, el bote está flotando  
Buscando tu amor, con fuerza,  
fui arrastrado por la corriente

Siempre he estado esperando a que tu dulce aroma  
se dirija hacia mi voz (te amo)  
¿En dónde estás ahora... (Reina universal)  
... nuestra princesa?  
Respóndeme ahora (respóndeme)  
Respóndeme cariñosamente (respóndeme)

Respóndeme ahora (respóndeme)  
Respóndeme cariñosamente (respóndeme)  
Respóndeme ahora (respóndeme)  
Respóndeme cariñosamente (respóndeme)...

**_Seiya-susurro zhatura estando sentada contra el vidrio mientras derramaba lagrimas al oír la canción...una canción que aunque el no lo recordara había hecho para ella...hace mucho tiempo...-2000 años han pasado desde eso...se supone que tendrías una nueva vida...pero el destino es cruel...seiya...y nos ah vuelto a unir...ya no hay marcha atrás...pero no puedo estar contigo...tengo que vencer a galaxia...reunirme con ellas...y ver a chibi-chibi...hablar con kakiu...pero me pregunto si seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo-dijo zhatura_**

**_Usted podrá majestad-dijo artemis junto a ella_**

**_Artemis-dijo zhatura_**

**_Usted es la persona más fuerte y noble que conocemos majestad-dijo luna_**

**_Podrá superar la adversidad-dijo artemis_**

**_Confiamos en que lo hará-dijo luna_**

**_Gracias-dijo zhatura mientras los abrazaba llorando_**

**_Televisora vía Láctea_**

**_Ese planeta-dijo galaxia_**

**_Esta usted hablando del planeta tierra-dijo nyanko_**

**_Puedo sentir una gran energía en ese planeta-dijo galaxia_**

**_En ese-dijo nyanko_**

**_Jamás permitiré que una o mas personas interfieran en mis planes de conquista-dijo galaxia_**

**_Mmm...exactamente-dijo nyanko_**

**_Y tampoco perdonare a aquellos individuos que se opongan a mis mandatos...no me importa...si acaban con la vida de ese miserable planeta...robesen todas las semillas lo mas rápido posible...tráiganme la sagrada semilla de la vida...y esta vez no habrá mas oportunidades-dijo galaxia_**

**_Como usted ordene-dijo nyanko_**

**_Centro comercial_**

**_Rey estaba en un puesto de trabajo de espiritista..._**

**_Seiya fue a verla sin saber que era ella..._**

**_Lo que sucede...es que hay una chica que me agrada mucho y otra a la que amo profundamente...bueno y desde que las conocí a ambas es estado diciéndoles a las dos puras mentiras a excepción de mis sentimientos...quería decirle todo a las dos pero la verdad se descubrió antes de lo pensado...-dijo seiya_**

**_Hay no...aunque me este contando eso no se que decirle para ayudarlo-pensó rey_**

**_Últimamente no dejo de pensar en el bienestar de la chica que amo...pero mis amigos piensan que no hago bien ya que hay cosas mas importantes...yo mismo se que este no es el momento apropiado para preocuparme por ese asunto...además ellas probablemente no me perdonen por decirle tantas mentiras a ambas...pero quiero verlas...a como de lugar...me encuentro confundido...no se que hacer...pero que torpe soy...tu no puedes encontrar la solución a mi problema...disculpa...mejor olvídalo-dijo seiya levantándose_**

**_Espera...por favor toma asiento-dijo rey, el obedeció, rey miro en la bola de cristal..._**

**_Puedes ver algo-dijo seiya_**

**_Tu solución a este problema no existe...-dijo rey_**

**_Que-dijo seiya_**

**_No crees que lo mas importante es la sinceridad...estoy segura que si te disculpas con ellas...ambas entenderán...-dijo rey_**

**_Gracias...era algo tan simple...que yo no comprendía...-dijo seiya antes de salir..._**

**_Para luego entrar serena_**

**_Disculpa lo que sucede es que hay un hombre que me agrada mucho-dijo serena_**

**_Que-dijo rey parándose_**

**_Eh-dijo serena_**

**_Disculpa que tonta-dijo rey sentándose- yo se que ya tienes novio o me equivoco..._**

**_Si así es...pero es que ese chico me agrada como amigo no como novio-dijo serena_**

**_Ufff...y que mas-dijo rey_**

**_Bueno es que últimamente paso algo malo y quiero verlo para hablar de eso pero no se que hacer...donde encontrarlo no se-dijo serena_**

**_Y por que no lo buscas-dijo rey_**

**_No se donde esta-dijo serena_**

**_Búscalo...tu no eres de quedarte callada-dijo rey destapándose el rostro_**

**_Rey-dijo serena_**

**_Búscalo y habla con el-dijo rey entregándole una tarjeta..._**

**_Gracias-dijo serena antes de salir de allí..._**

**_A los minutos entro zhatura..._**

**_Hola rey-dijo zhatura_**

**_Como lo supiste-dijo rey_**

**_Es mi deber saberlo todo-dijo zhatura_**

**_Te sientes mal-dijo rey_**

**_Algo...estoy triste...sabes amo a seiya...pero la batalla que tengo pendiente con galaxia me aleja de el...no quiero que salga herido...yo sabia esto...y fue por eso que yo hace 2000 años hice lo que hice...quería que el tuviera una nueva vida al lado de alguien que pudiera darle lo que yo no puedo...una vida llena de felicidad y tranquilidad...cosas que yo no puedo darle...por que soy la reina del universo y tengo obligaciones como tal...y no puedo faltar a ellas...sufro mucho al tomar esta decisión rey...pero se que es lo correcto...aparte...ahora que darien no esta para serena, ella me contó...ella necesitara a seiya...y el estará para ella...entiendes...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Es cierto...-dijo rey_**

**_Ella lo necesita más que yo...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Pero el te ama no es así-dijo rey_**

**_Si...pero no puedo arriesgarlo...lo amo demasiado como para verlo morir frente a mis ojos...prefiero morir y entregar mi semilla estelar que presenciar eso-dijo zhatura con ojos aguados_**

**_La pureza de tu corazón me sorprende zhatura...eres excepcional...ahora se por que seiya te ama...como lo hace...-dijo rey_**

**_Gracias por escucharme rey-dijo zhatura parándose_**

**_Espera...habla con el...despídete...-dijo rey entregándole una tarjeta_**

**_Esto es-dijo zhatura_**

**_Ve...y habla con el...espero que las cosas se arreglen-dijo_**

**_Si lo haré-dijo zhatura antes de salir_**

**_Estudio de radio_**

**_Serena había acudido al encuentro de seiya para aclarar lo pasado el día anterior...seiya, yaten y taiki estaban en un programa leyendo postales...zhatura escuchaba el programa desde la terraza del edificio..._**

**_El programa pronto empezó..._**

**_Esta noche tenemos como invitados al grupo musical three ligths...pero gracias a este grupo muchas mujeres vinieron a visitarnos esta vez si que han roto el record que tienen las estaciones de radio...me imagino que esto es debido a su popularidad-dijo el locutor mientras seiya lograba ver a serena entre la muchedumbre...-bueno y ahora vamos a pedirle a seiya que nos lea la postal con la canción deseada...-dijo el locutor mientras seiya parecía ido...taiki que se dio cuenta...volteo a la dirección en que el mantenía la mirada...para fruncir el ceño en cuanto vio a serena..._**

**_Ella también esta aquí....puedo sentir su resplandor-pensó seiya ido mientras observaba a serena..._**

**_Seiya...-llamo yaten_**

**_Seiya-dijo taiki cerrando los ojos para controlar su furia_**

**_Ah...si-dijo seiya_**

**_Por favor quieres leernos la postal-dijo el locutor_**

**_Si-dijo seiya para después tomar la postal de serena en la mano, la leyó... y se dijo para si mismo- ese es el error que no has reparado...ah....aquí dice que esta canción la sugiere el resplandor de estrella...y habla sobre estrellas fugaces...-dijo seiya_**

**_De verdad eso dice la postal-dijo el locutor para que después se oyera una tonada muy suave y hermosa...mientras seiya transmitía un mensaje a serena..._**

**_Para el resplandor de la luna-dijo seiya_**

**_Uh...-dijo serena mientras taiki y yaten solo fruncían el ceño._**

**_Mensaje_**

**_Perdóname por no decírtelo...la verdad es que quería confesártelo...aun no puedo contarte todo pero estoy seguro que algún día nos llevaremos bien-dijo seiya a serena_**

**_Seiya...yo soy la que debería ofrecerte una disculpa por no comprenderte pero de ahora en adelante tendré la esperanza de que algún día seremos buenos amigos-dijo serena_**

**_Fin mensaje_**

**_Un rato después seiya terminaba de firmar autógrafos cuando vio a serena frente a el..._**

**_Gracias por venir a hablar conmigo-dijo seiya_**

**_No al contrario...gracias por mandarme ese mensaje-dijo serena mientras taiki y yaten los miraban de una distancia muy prudente- aunque ahora sea imposible...tal vez algún día nos llevaremos bien-dijo serena_**

**_Si...algún día-dijo seiya cuando de pronto yaten se interpuso entre ambos y empujo a seiya violentamente..._**

**_Seiya tranquilízate quieres-dijo yaten_**

**_Ya estamos cansados de verte actuar de esa manera todos los días...-dijo taiki_**

**_Discúlpenme...-dijo serena, los tres la miraron_**

**_Seiya no tiene la culpa...yo vine aquí por mi voluntad-dijo serena_**

**_Tú cállate-dijo yaten_**

**_Si...cállate....tu no tienes nada que ver en esto...-dijo taiki_**

**_Esperen un momento esa no es manera de tratarla-dijo seiya defendiéndola_**

**_Por que siempre tienes que defenderla-dijo taiki, seiya iba responder pero de pronto se oyo un grito, serena salio corriendo...seiya iba a seguirla pero yaten lo impidió..._**

**_No vayas-dijo yaten, mas seiya no lo hoyo...por que sus oídos estaban muy ocupados escuchando una hermosa vos..._**

**_Una tierna canción son tus lágrimas que caen_**

**_Tu amor y tu calor...mi tristeza aliviara..._**

**_Seiya camino por los pasillos....sin escuchar los gritos de yaten y taiki_**

**_No puedo creer en un mundo sin piedad_**

**_Quiero pensar que puede existir un Mundo sin rencor_**

**_La oscuridad dentro de mí Siento crecer_**

**_Quiero creer que el mundo esta Lleno de luz_**

**_ Subió escaleras_**

**_El miedo venceré si puedo razonar_**

**_Pues nadie quiere ver sus sueños marchitar_**

**_Recuerdos de un amor que no puedo confesar..._**

**_No me permitirán la esperanza olvidar_**

**_Hasta toparse con ella...en la terraza, que entonaba una hermosa canción...su vos era sublime...llenaba todos sus sentidos...espero a que terminara de cantar..._**

**_En lugar de buscar razones para rendirme sin luchar_**

**_Siempre es mejor buscar una manera de vencer_**

**_Aunque me hayas visto caer también me puedo levantar..._**

**_No cambiare...no cambiare...venceré la adversidad..._**

**_La miro cantar....estaba fascinado...era una diosa...con todas las letras...pudo ver el resplandor fulgurar en su mirada llena de vida..._**

**_Por ti yo lograre lo imposible realizar_**

**_Seré tu paladín invencible como el mar_**

**_Si tú sientes dolor y ganas de llorar_**

**_Mi calido amor tu tristeza aliviara _**

**_Sentada en esa baranda con las ropas y el cabello al viento....le pareció frágil y delicada...pero hermosa y poderosa al mismo tiempo....pero después de todo eso era lo que ella era...era un mar de contradicciones..._**

**_El miedo venceré si puedo razonar_**

**_Pues nadie quiere ver sus sueños marchitar_**

**_Recuerdos de un amor que no puedo confesar..._**

**_No me permitirán la esperanza olvidar_**

**_Sentía que esa seria la ultima vez que la vería...tenia una horrible sensación de vació dentro de su corazón...la amaba....mas que a su propia vida...y tenia el presentimiento de que esa era la despedida_**

**_Gira...gira...sin parar..._**

**_La tierra cambia...cambia...sin cesar..._**

**_El fin se acerca y vamos a luchar_**

**_Así tus sueños te protegerán..._**

**_ Y tu amor..._**

**_Era cierto...una batalla sin limites se acercaba...y ambos lo sabían...ambos debían participar en esa batalla...pero ella era a quien buscaba el enemigo...no podía mas que tener miedo por ella_**

**_El miedo venceré si puedo razonar_**

**_Pues nadie quiere ver sus sueños marchitar_**

**_Recuerdos de un amor que no puedo confesar..._**

**_No me permitirán la esperanza olvidar_**

**_La miro fijamente...queriendo gravar cada detalle de su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabello, su resplandor...de toda ella...pero que sabia que a partir de ese momento ese recuerdo seria todo lo que conservaría de ella...._**

**_Una tierna canción son tus lágrimas que caen_**

**_Tu amor y tu calor...mi tristeza aliviara..._**

**_La canción había terminado....era hermosa....eso de verdad era lo que ella sentía....y una vez mas...no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que admirarla y estar orgulloso de estar enamorado de ella...de ella...que era tan fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo....ella que era perfecta...era una diosa....una reina...una magnifica reina...por que la conocía...admiraba ...respetaba....pero por sobre todo la amaba....ella dejo de cantar, bajo de la baranda y lo miro sus ojos tan llenos de vida desprendieron una calida luz al verlo...sus ojos centellaban vida...y una hermosa sonrisa corono su rostro, seiya sonrió y se acerco a ella..._**

**_Hace un día que no nos vemos...y yo...había olvidado cuan hermosa eres-dijo seiya frente a ella, ella sonrió angelicalmente y seiya le dio la impresión de star en el olimpo..._**

**_Gracias seiya...-dijo zhatura caminando hacia el, quedando a pocos centímetros de el..._**

**_Esa canción....era hermosa...acaso son tus sentimientos...-dijo seiya mirándola_**

**_Si...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Con razón...resplandeces tanto en la oscuridad mi reina...tu corazón es tan puro...-dijo seiya mientras acariciaba su mejilla..._**

**_Gracias seiya...me alegra que te haya gustado-dijo zhatura_**

**_Tienes una vos hermosa...es en momentos como este cuando me pregunto si hay algo en lo que no seas la mejor...-dijo seiya_**

**_Si hay algo-dijo zhatura bajando su mirada..._**

**_Así...y que es-dijo seiya, ella levanto la mirada..._**

**_No necesito contestar a esa pregunta...tu sabes la respuesta-dijo zhatura sonriéndole con tristeza en su ojos..._**

**_Te refieres al amor...eres débil en ese campo-dijo seiya_**

**_Así es...pero guarda el secreto...si todos supieran que la reina del universo es débil ante ese tipos de sentimientos...muchos tomarían ventaja sobre mi-dijo zhatura sonriendo_**

**_Seré una tumba-dijo el_**

**_Gracias seiya...te doy las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí últimamente...por haberme encontrado...ayudado todo este tiempo...pero ya es hora de que me haga cargo de mis actos en el pasado...debo afrontar la batalla que se avecina...ella solo esta detrás de mi...lo mejor será que esto lo arreglemos ella y yo...-dijo zhatura separándose un poco de el..._**

**_No....me niego...no te dejare sola en esto...-dijo seiya adelantándose a ella y estrechándola en sus brazos, los pasos de taiki y yaten se oyeron...ambos estaban viendo la escena frente a sus ojos..._**

**_No puedes evitarlo...al final...lo quieras o no...ella y yo terminaremos combatiendo...es nuestro destino...-dijo zhatura separándose de el_**

**_Pero...-dijo seiya_**

**_Tu tienes una misión que cumplir...encontrar a tu princesa...que es mi hermana...y yo también...yo debo proteger mis dominios como reina universal y proteger a los humanos como diosa y sailor Júpiter...y eso es justo lo que haré...así que esta será la ultima ves que nos veremos de esta forma seiya...la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el Campo de combate-dijo zhatura mirándolo con tristeza_**

**_Si eso es lo que has decidido yo no tengo mas que aceptarla no es así mi reina...pero recuerda...no perder las esperanzas y menos peder tu resplandor infinito...sino te las veras conmigo entendido-dijo seiya_**

**_Claro...haré lo que pueda...por cierto quiero pedirte un ultimo favor...puede ser-dijo zhatura mirándolo sinceramente_**

**_Claro...dime...mi reina-dijo seiya_**

**_Serena esta sufriendo seiya...y te necesita...cuida de ella...por favor...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que-dijo seiya_**

**_Si...cuida de ella...como si se tratara de mi-dijo zhatura acercándose a el suplicante_**

**_No puedo hacer eso-dijo seiya volteando la mirada a otro lado_**

**_Por que-dijo zhatura_**

**_Por que a ti te amo...en cambio a ella simplemente la aprecio no es lo mismo-dijo seiya_**

**_Pero seiya...ella te necesita...necesita un amigo-dijo zhatura_**

**_Entonces estaré ahí para ella-dijo seiya sonriendo_**

**_Gracias...-dijo zhatura acercándose a el, para así darle un ultimo beso..., el correspondió al beso...yaten y taiki incomodados miraron a otro lado..._**

**_Cuando se separaron se miraron por ultima vez antes de que ella se dirigiera al barandal, se parara sobre el...y sacara su cristal..._**

**_Majestad-dijo yaten entrando con taiki, ella los miro..._**

**_Así que por fin salen de ahí-dijo zhatura_**

**_Tu sabias-dijo taiki, zhatura solo sonrió_**

**_Nunca pierdas tu resplandor-dijo yaten sorprendiendo a todos_**

**_Seria una lastima que galaxia obtuviera un resplandor tan hermoso-dijo taiki mirándola, ella sonrió..._**

**_Gracias...verán que eso no pasara...-dijo zhatura antes de transformarse- eternal sailor Júpiter...transformación...-dijo zhatura, luego de su transformación, sailor Júpiter se dirigió a la mansión tomoe...debía hablar con su compañeras..._**

**_Ya esta...no volveré a verla...ahí tienen...espero que esten contentos-dijo seiya saliendo de mal humor y con mirada triste de la terraza...mientras taiki y yaten lo contemplan..._**

**_Campo de batalla_**

**_La semilla estelar se obscureció..._**

**_Volví a fracasar-dijo mercuro mirando la semilla..._**

**_Alto ahí...-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Uh...-dijo mercuro_**

**_Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia...soy sailor moon...y castigare en el nombre d e la luna...-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Sailor dj-dijo mercuro_**

**_Hola...-salto en zombi hacia delante atacando a sailor moon, pero sailor moon de un salto lo esquivo..._**

**_Hhh...no solucionas nada de esa manera...me gusta tu manera de ser...-dijo sailor dj lanzándole un beso_**

**_Pues tú no agradas-dijo sailor moon, pero el zombi volvió a atacarla pero por fortuna..._**

**_Sailor mars....saeta flameante de Marte...-dijo mars atacando al zombi_**

**_Chicas-dijo sailor moon levantando la cabeza...puesto estaba en el suelo_**

**_Hazlo ahora sailor moon-dijo Venus_**

**_Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada-dijo sailor moon, la semilla se purifico y el zombi regreso a la normalidad, mas sin embargo sailor mercuro estaba frente a ella..._**

**_Como te atreves...por tu culpa...sailor sairen fue...ahora veras-dijo mercuro tensando un látigo_**

**_Sailor moon-dijo Venus poniendo delante de ella_**

**_Nosotras nos encargaremos de ella-dijo mars protegiéndola_**

**_Chicas...no puedo abandonarlas-dijo sailor moon mientras detrás de ellas aparecía sailor nyanko..._**

**_Vaya estaba preocupada y vine a ver...pero las tontas atacan a sus enemigos directamente-dijo nyanko_**

**_Nosotras protegeremos este planeta a como de lugar-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Pues eso no me interesa-dijo mercuro mientras nyanko preparaba un arma para dispararle a sailor moon por la espalda..._**

**_Sailor moon volteo...pero el disparo ya casi le estaba encima, entonces seiya apareció corriendo y se interpuso en el ataque....cayendo contra ella...mientras todos lo presenciaban..._**

**_Bombón....-había gritado seiya...serena lo sujeto en sus brazos...pero seiya presentaba una herida en la cabeza..._**

**_Seiya...seiya resiste-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Huuu-dijeron mercury, mars y Venus_**

**_Sailor nyanko que haces en este lugar-dijo mercuro, nyanko salio de su escondite y se dejo ver por todos...o casi todos..._**

**_Eh venido aquí por que no puedo confiar en ti tontita-dijo nyanko_**

**_Centella relampagueante-dijo Júpiter desde el techo de un edificio para atacar a nyanko y después bajar para ver a seiya..._**

**_Infierno estelar de healer...-dijo healer acompañando a sailor Júpiter_**

**_Estrella de sailor maker...-dijo maker secundándola también_**

**_Seiya-dijo Júpiter arrodillándose a su lado...serena la miro con lastima_**

**_Yo...lo siento....-dijo serena_**

**_No te preocupes...permíteme ver...-dijo Júpiter mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos... y tocaba su frente..._**

**_Mejor vamonos de aquí-dijo nyanko_**

**_Tú tuviste la culpa-dijo mercuro mientras aparecía la cabina y desaparecían del campo de combate..._**

**_Sailor Júpiter como se encuentra-dijo healer acercándose a ella, la mirada de sailor Júpiter no le inspiraba nada bueno..._**

**_Su herida es grave...podría tardar mucho tiempo en curarse...pero como es una estrella fugas estará bien...necesita una curación rápido...ya...-dijo Júpiter mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia con su aura..._**

**_Que haces-dijo maker acercándose también_**

**_Estoy parando la hemorragia...-dijo Júpiter mientras una luz rodeaba su cuerpo y el de seiya..._**

**_Esta sensación otra vez-pensaron maker y healer..._**

**_Listo...ahora cúrenle...y estará bien en un par de días...después de mucho reposo...por supuesto-dijo Júpiter...maker le sonrió agradecida para después tomar el cuerpo de seiya en sus brazos..._**

**_Gracias majestad-dijo maker_**

**_Es cierto...estamos muy agradecidas-dijo healer_**

**_No es nada...-dijo Júpiter parándose también para luego mirar a sailor moon- la próxima ves...procuren proteger mejor a su princesa así evitamos este tipo de accidentes...-dijo Júpiter con vos autoritaria..._**

**_No queremos que vuelvas a acercarte a el-dijo healer_**

**_Por tu culpa seiya esta gravemente lastimado por mas que su majestad le haya curado...eso no quita el hecho de que fue tu culpa-dijo maker mientras serena miraba consternada a las star Ligths y a Júpiter...-adelante...ustedes pueden salvar su planeta...háganlo...pero no queremos que involucres a seiya...ni a nosotros-dijo maker_**

**_Sailor moon...tu has sido la persona que no ha ocasionado mas problemas-dijo healer_**

**_Por que son tan crueles con ella-dijo mars_**

**_Ya no queremos que se nos acerquen-dijo healer_**

**_Pero y ella...por que la tratan con tanto esmero-dijo Venus exaltada..._**

**_Ella es la reina del universo...y nos ha ayudado mucho...además de que nos salvo la vida...merece nuestro respeto y confianza pero ustedes no-dijo healer nuevamente_**

**_Adiós-dijo maker_**

**_Nos veremos majestad-dijo healer_**

**_Pasare a ver como esta después que haga unas cosas-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Será bienvenida siempre majestad-dijo maker_**

**_Gracias-dijo Júpiter, para después salir de allí los tres...-sailor moon...veras como todo se arreglara...solo dale tiempo...ellas están preocupadas por sus asuntos...y necesitan tiempo y esperanzas-dijo Júpiter mirándola..._**

**_Pero por que...porque son así de crueles-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Es su manera de pelear-dijo Júpiter antes de volver a irse..._**

**_Mansión tomoe-_**

**_Sonó el timbre...michiru abrió la puerta..._**

**_Zhatura-dijo michiru asombrada de verla_**

**_Hola...michiru...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Adelante pasa...que se te ofrece...-le dijo una ves estaban en el living_**

**_Eh venido a hablar con ustedes outher scouts-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que-dijo michiru parándose de la impresión_**

**_Tranquila...yo diría que llames a tus compañeras debemos hablar largo y tendido-dijo zhatura mirándola mientras se cruzaba de piernas en un sillón de la sala_**

**_Claro-dijo michiru para después llamar a haruka, setsuna y hotaru, cuando estaban todas juntas..._**

**_Majestad-dijo setsuna al verla_**

**_También me agrada verte setsuna-dijo zhatura_**

**_Zhatura-sama-dijo hotaru al verla_**

**_Hola pequeña hotaru...tanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo zhatura_**

**_Si...desde que me ayudaste a liberarme de la dama 9 no volviste-dijo hotaru_**

**_No fue necesario hasta ahora-dijo zhatura_**

**_De que estas hablando....quien eres tú-dijo haruka exaltada_**

**_No les has devuelto la memoria setsuna-dijo zhatura_**

**_No majestad-dijo setsuna_**

**_Hazlo por favor-dijo zhatura_**

**_Como diga-dijo setsuna...movió un poco sus manos e inmediatamente haruka y michiru se tomaron la cabeza mientras gemían con sudor frió...ellas estaban recordando su vidas pasadas...vidas...donde servían como guerreras del planeta Júpiter bajo el mando de la reina del universo..._**

**_Majestad-dijo michiru con los ojos aguados_**

**_Bombón-dijo haruka mirándola bien_**

**_Me alegra que ya recuerden chicas...-dijo zhatura sonriéndoles_**

**_Pero que paso por que no recordábamos nada-dijo michiru, entonces la mirada de zhatura se ensombreció..._**

**_Eso fue por lo que yo hice-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que hiciste bombón-dijo haruka preocupada al ver su semblante levemente oscurecido..._**

**_Encerré a caos en la espada de galaxia...pero para hacerlo tuve que sacrificar algo...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Algo...que cosa-dijo michiru_**

**_Mi corazón-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que...-dijo michiru_**

**_Que paso con tu corazón-dijo haruka sudando esto pintaba feo..._**

**_Se fragmento...y todos perdieron sus recuerdos de mi...pero ahora que eh despertado nuevamente...y recuperado mis recuerdos y memorias antiguas...al igual que ustedes...la oscuridad encerrada en la espada de galaxia ahora esta en su cuerpo y ella es nuestro próximo enemigo...esta absorbiendo semillas estelares para hacerse mas fuerte y poder derrotarme-dijo zhatura explicando la situación_**

**_Ya sabía yo que si tú estabas aquí...la situación era peor de lo que parecía-dijo setsuna_**

**_Así es setsuna...yo no quería despertar de hecho...pero hades me obligo...fue el que me despertó y me puso delante de ellos-dijo zhatura_**

**_De ellos-dijo haruka arrugando el ceño_**

**_Si yaten, taiki y seiya-dijo zhatura_**

**_Estuviste con ellos todo este tiempo después de lo que te hicieron-dijo haruka explotando_**

**_Te recuerdo que yo no tenia recuerdos...ahora estoy en mi departamento...-dijo Zhatura_**

**_Es cierto...ahora que no eres mas lita...las cosas han cambiado-dijo hotaru_**

**_Pero dime que no te has vuelto a enamorar de el-dijo michiru_**

**_Lo siento mucho-dijo zhatura negando con la cabeza_**

**_No puede ser-dijo setsuna_**

**_Si...si puede y lo sabes...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Entonces chibi-chibi-dijo setsuna_**

**_Si...es nuestra hija que viene del futuro-dijo zhatura_**

**_Nuestra-dijo haruka_**

**_Quien es su padre-dijo michiru_**

**_No tengo responder a esa pregunta o si-dijo zhatura_**

**_Es seiya-dijo setsuna_**

**_Que-dijo haruka levantándose como loca-después de lo que te hizo...el te traiciono, te apuñalo...como puedes...-dijo haruka_**

**_Yo no soy como tu haruka...sabes que yo no puedo sentir el rencor ni el odio...además...eso es entre el y yo...-dijo zhatura por primera vez perdiendo el control..._**

**_Ella tiene razón...no debemos meternos en eso-dijo hotaru_**

**_Pues no pienso igual-dijo michiru frunciendo el ceño_**

**_Solo les pido que no hagan nada...debemos prepararnos para enfrentar a galaxia-dijo zhatura_**

**_Como digas majestad-dijeron las 4_**

**_Bueno ahora me voy...-dijo zhatura levantándose del sillón_**

**_Serás bienvenida cuando quieras...-dijo haruka acompañándola_**

**_Gracias haru-dijo zhatura sonriéndole_**

**_Cuando nos necesites-dijo haruka_**

**_Lo se-dijo zhatura antes de partir_**

**_Haruka-dijo michiru apareciendo detrás de ella_**

**_Ahora las cosas están claras...nuestra reina ah vuelto y un enemigo muy poderoso esta frente a nosotros michi-dijo haruka_**

**_Haremos lo que ella ordene-dijo michiru antes de que ambas entraran..._**

**_Departamento_**

**_Como esta seiya chicos-dijo zhatura_**

**_Mejor majestad...hicimos lo que usted dijo-dijo yaten_**

**_Me alegra en verdad.-dijo zhatura_**

**_Si nosotros también estamos preocupados-dijo taiki_**

**_Puedo pasar a verlo-dijo zhatura_**

**_Claro-dijo yaten, zhatura se paro y entro en la habitación donde seiya dormía...se acerco y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras acariciaba algunos de sus cabellos..._**

**_Zhatura...-susurraba seiya entre sueños..._**

**_Shhhh descansa...aquí estoy-dijo zhatura, entonces seiya abrió sus ojos...reflejando el dolor en ellos...a zhatura se le estrujo el corazón al ver esa imagen...-seiya-dijo ella penosamente_**

**_Zhatu...ra...viniste...yo creí que...no te vería mas....-dijo seiya, zhatura sonrió_**

**_Ese era el plan seiya...pero con esto que paso...no puedo dejarte-dijo zhatura sonriéndole, seiya sonrió agradecido..._**

**_Ven...-dijo seiya mientras se levantaba un poco para hacerle un espacio mientras ella se recostó en la cama y el se apoyo su cabeza contra su pecho, envuelto en un abrazo, cayendo dormido al instante...mientras ella...acariciaba su cabello..._**

**_Descansa seiya...necesitas curarte-dijo zhatura mientras estaba con el..._**

**_Fin capitulo 17_**


	18. Chapter 18

**__**

**_Capitulo 18_**

**_El pasado de seiya, yaten y taiki..._**

**_La noche ceñía la ciudad de Tokio..._**

**_En la terraza de un edificio_**

**_Haruka, michiru, setsuna, taiki, y yaten estaban allí...unos frente a los otros..._**

**_Que es lo que quieren...por que nos llamaron a este lugar...-dijo yaten, mas solo se miraron largamente mientras las nubes tapaban la luz de la luna...facilitando la transformación de haruka, michiru y setsuna...taiki y yaten...solo las miraron seriamente..._**

**_Vaya...no se sorprendieron-dijo neptune_**

**_Ya lo sospechábamos-dijo taiki mientras el lugar volvía a oscurecerse para que después aparecieran maker y healer...._**

**_Protegeremos este planeta de la gente que viene de otros lugares-dijo neptune_**

**_Por que esa es la misión que nos encomendó nuestra reina-dijo plut_**

**_Escuchen...no queremos que se le acerquen a serena tsukino...es decir...a sailor moon-dijo uranus_**

**_No es necesario que nos lo digas...ya que nos esta ocasionando algunos problemas-dijo maker_**

**_Pero a lo mejor nos aprovecharemos de ella para cumplir nuestro objetivo...-dijo healer_**

**_Así...pues parece ser que ustedes no saben que corren el mismo peligro-dijo uranus frunciendo el ceño mientras se ponía en pose de combate_**

**_Con mucho gusto te demostraremos lo contrario-dijo maker con auto suficiencia....para después todas tomar pose de combate...pero los pasos de alguien que se acercaba las detuvieron..._**

**_Deténganse...esta pelea no nos llevara a nada...-dijo seiya aun adolorido por la herida mientras se tomaba la cabeza fuertemente...maker y healer corrieron a el ayudándolo..._**

**_Que haces aquí...deberías estar descansando-dijo healer_**

**_Es cierto...recuerda sus palabras-dijo maker_**

**_Si...lo se pero...-dijo seiya mientras levantaba el rostro y veía a las outhers scouts...-ya no volveremos a verla...ni a sailor moon...ni a serena tsukino...-dijo seiya mientras era sostenido por maker y healer..._**

**_Muy bien...pero óyeme atentamente...-dijo uranus...seiya solo la miro- te quiero lejos de serena tsukino...pero te quiero aun mas lejos de zhatura-sama....-exclamo con un grito verdaderamente de enojo...uranus...seiya ensancho los ojos pensando en ella..._**

**_Esta bien...-dijo seiya bajando la mirada...reprimiendo las ganas de querer desfallecer en ese preciso momento..._**

**_Al otro día_**

**_Escuela..._**

**_La clase estaba pasando lentamente...serena estaba muy preocupada por seiya....no sabia nada de el...y ya habían pasado unos días....mina que la observaba decidió hacer algo al respecto..._**

**_A la salida del colegio...mina le entrego un papel a serena diciéndole que llamara a ese número si quería saber de seiya..._**

**_Serena feliz...y emocionada corrió al primer teléfono publico que encontró...para marchar el numero_**

**_Conversación telefónica..._**

**_Si...hola....quiero saber como se encuentra seiya-dijo serena_**

**_Se encuentra bien...y no necesitamos que te preocupes por el serena...-dijo taiki, pronto yaten y seiya se acercaron..._**

**_Si...bueno es que quiero ver a seiya para ofrecerle una disculpa...pero desde ese día el no ha venido a la escuela...disculpa...puede ir a verlo en este momento...-dijo serena_**

**_Aunque vengas no podrás verlo-dijo taiki_**

**_Eh-dijo serena_**

**_Yaten le saco el teléfono a taiki de las manos y algo enojado....le dijo...._**

**_Escucha esto...seiya nos dijo que ya no volverá a verte-dijo yaten_**

**_No es cierto-dijo serena_**

**_Claro que es cierto...por tu culpa seiya se lastimo-dijo yaten_**

**_Por eso quiero disculparme-dijo serena_**

**_Ya es demasiado tarde-dijo yaten...colgando el teléfono...mientras seiya los miraba..._**

**_Esta bien lo que ha hecho-dijo taiki...seiya solo desvió la mirada..._**

**_Templo de rey_**

**_Bueno...seguro esta bien-dijo rey_**

**_Si...pero el no...-dijo serena_**

**_No lo creo-dijo haruka apareciendo de repente, serena, rey, amy y mina las miraron..._**

**_El nos dijo que ya no quería verte y sus amigos también-dijo michiru_**

**_Que-dijo serena recordando las palabras de yaten- vieron a seiya...-dijo serena_**

**_Si-dijo haruka_**

**_Y que les dijeron a seiya y a los demás...-dijo serena_**

**_Escucha...es mejor que ya no vuelvas a ver a esos sujetos-dijo haruka_**

**_Les dijeron que ya no nos viéramos....-dijo serena apretando los puños...-que crueles son ustedes-dijo nuevamente_**

**_Serena-dijo rey_**

**_Nosotros aun no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos...fue muy cruel de su parte decirles eso...no cometan esa tontería...-dijo serena encarándolas...las tres la miraron anonadadas...._**

**_El corazón de zhatura-sama...esta despertando-pensó setsuna al ver la misma reacción..._**

**_Uh...perdón fue sin querer-dijo serena disculpándose_**

**_Ya te lo he dicho varias veces...esas personas son intrusas que han venido de otro planeta-dijo haruka_**

**_Ya lo se....pero ellas son sailors scouts como nosotras-dijo serena_**

**_Las enemigas también son sailors scouts-dijo setsuna_**

**_Escúchame esta es una pelea entre varias sailors scouts y por eso tenemos que ser muy prudentes...-dijo michiru_**

**_Así es...nos encargaremos de proteger nuestro planeta...y no podemos confiar en otra persona...-dijo haruka_**

**_Compréndenos por favor-dijo setsuna_**

**_Pero....pero seiya no es una mala persona....-dijo serena_**

**_Que...-pensaron las tres..._**

**_Las mismas palabras que ella nos dijo en aquel instante-pensó haruka frunciendo el ceño_**

**_No es posible...acaso el corazón de zhatura-sama sigue latente...-pensó michiru_**

**_No importa quien sea...se puede llegar a un acuerdo si se habla-dijo serena mirándolas...para después salir de allí derramando lagrimas....haruka y las demás la vieron partir preocupadas..._**

**_Serena-dijo luna para después salir detrás de ella..._**

**_Serena corrió escaleras abajo...hacia la calle, pero al terminar de bajar las escaleras vio a zhatura caminar cabizbaja...por la entrada del templo..._**

**_Ah...es ella...quizás sepa algo...-dijo serena alanzándola, zhatura se detuvo y volteo hacia ella_**

**_Serena-dijo zhatura_**

**_Zhatura...-dijo serena...ambas se miraron...- que pasa...acaso estas triste...-dijo serena mirándola bien_**

**_No...solo recordaba....pero dime que pasa...luces agitada...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Es que no puedo ver a seiya...estaba hablando con mis amigas y quise huir-dijo serena_**

**_Ya veo...si tus amigas son las outher scouts entonces estamos iguales-dijo zhatura_**

**_Eh...-dijo serena_**

**_Como yo soy la reina del universo...quieren protegerme...y me prohibieron verlo-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que-dijo serena_**

**_Dicen que podría ser peligroso-dijo zhatura mirando hacia otro lado..._**

**_Pero por que-dijo serena_**

**_Ellas no confían en las personas que vienen de otros planetas-dijo zhatura_**

**_Pero...-dijo serena_**

**_No te preocupes...solo necesitan tiempo para asimilar mejor las cosas....veras que cuando toda la verdad salga a la luz todas se llevaran mejor serena-dijo zhatura_**

**_Verdad...que verdad-dijo serena_**

**_No puedo decirte ahora...pero pronto todos lo sabrán...si...ahora ve a tu casa...estas muy estresada...debes descansar-dijo zhatura sonriéndole_**

**_Si...gracias...-dijo serena_**

**_De nada-dijo zhatura, serena se fue y luna miro a zhatura_**

**_Zhatura-sama acaso piensas...-dijo luna_**

**_No seré yo...pero si....cuando llegue el momento todos recordaran...todo-dijo zhatura_**

**_Ya veo-dijo luna antes de salir de allí mientras zhatura las miraba partir para después salir rumbo a su departamento..._**

**_Televisora vía Láctea_**

**_Nyanko limaba sus uñas en su oficina muy tranquilamente...._**

**_Mercuro entro en la oficina..._**

**_Mmm por que tienes esa cara tan seria...ya encontraste a la siguiente victima-dijo nyanko_**

**_No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos-dijo mercuro_**

**_No creas que lo hago para causarte mas problemas tu sabes que no contamos con mucho tiempo...además es para tu beneficio deberías agradecérmelo-dijo nyanko_**

**_Que dijiste-dijo mercuro frunciendo el ceño_**

**_Bueno...solo nos queda dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo-dijo nyanko parándose para salir de allí, dejando a mercuro hablando sola..._**

**_Ya veras...esta vez si encontrare la verdadera semilla estelar-pensó mercuro_**

**_Casa de serena_**

**_Luna observaba a serena arrodillada en el piso, con la cabeza en la cama...una expresión muy triste inundaba su rostro..._**

**_El parecido es increíble...-pensó luna antes de caminar hacia serena y sentarse al lado de ella..._**

**_Serena...-dijo luna, ella la miro..._**

**_Oye luna...estoy haciendo algo incorrecto-dijo serena_**

**_Para nada serena...no estas haciendo lo incorrecto...-dijo luna subiendo a la cama de un salto...-pero también quiero que comprendas lo que te dijeron haruka y las demás....no olvides que debemos ser prudentes como sailors scouts...ellas también le prohibieron ver a zhatura-sama...por que ella ya fue herida una vez y sufrió mucho...solo la están cuidando...-dijo luna_**

**_Si...lo se...pero por que fue herida-dijo serena_**

**_Hace tiempo....en el milenio de plata...el planeta Júpiter hizo una alianza con un planeta de un sistema solar desconocido...vinieron sailors de ese planeta...la sailor scout líder de ellas...y sailor Júpiter se enamoraron...pero aquella sailor la traiciono en pleno combate...y la hirió con un potente ataque...desde entonces...zhatura-sama no había vuelto a abrir los ojos...hasta hace poco....zhatura-sama sufrió mucho al verse traiciona por la persona que amaba...-dijo luna_**

**_Oh...yo no lo sabia...pobre zhatura....pero ahora ella...-dijo serena_**

**_Si lo se...solo espero que esto no se repita-dijo luna_**

**_Tienes razón...ya no veré mas a seiya-dijo serena, justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono..._**

**_Uh...-dijo serena para después atender..._**

**_Quien habla-dijo serena_**

**_Esta noche...tendremos un concierto en el centro megalópolis y quiero que bayas a escuchar mi canción...-dijo seiya antes de colgar el tuvo del teléfono rápidamente_**

**_Seiya-dijo serena...._**

**_Departamento..._**

**_Zhatura estaba acurrucada en un sofá...bebiendo un te caliente..._**

**_Quizás...después de todo tengan razón...aunque ellas no sepan como paso en realidad-dijo zhatura mientras evocaba un recuerdo..._**

**_Flash back..._**

**_Ya había derrotado a todas...la única que estaba de pie frente a ella...y dispuesta para atacarla...era sailor figther..._**

**_Terminemos con esto-dijo figther antes de atacarla con la espada de Urano que estaba en el suelo de cristal..._**

**_No importa que pase...debo llegar al final...y tu...figther estas bajo sus poderes...debo ayudarte...-pensó Júpiter antes de sacar a destino verde y ambas enfrascarse en una batallas sin fronteras...ambas se movían rápido...sin dar lugar a ninguna falla...hasta que ambas apuntaron al cuerpo de la otra...apuñalándose sus cuerpo al mismo tiempo..._**

**_La sangre de sailor Júpiter bajo por su hombro y su brazo....mientras que figther mostraba una herida en el vientre...por su puesto después de todo destino verde era famosa por su capacidad para cortar cualquier cosa...pronto figther perdió su transformación dejando ver una mirada zafiro llena de arrepentimiento dolor y pena por haber herido a aquella que amaba...ambos se alejaron del otro desenterrando las espadas de sus cuerpos....la espada de Urano callo al piso al instante mientras seiya caía arrodillado en brazos de sailor Júpiter...ella dejo a destino verde a un lado y lo recibió en sus brazos...el pudo sentir esa calidez al estar junto a ella...aquella que sentía siempre..._**

**_Bombón...-susurro seiya..._**

**_Tranquilo...todo esta bien...ahora-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Yo...lo siento....perdóname....yo....no....-dijo seiya con culpabilidad por haberla herido_**

**_Claro seiya....tu no eres una mala persona-dijo Júpiter antes de que el susurra su nombre para después morir en sus brazos...Júpiter lloro amargamente unos instantes...pero después recordó aun tenia algo que hacer....todo esto paso sin que nadie notara como 3 pares de ojos observaron el ataque..._**

**_Fin flash back_**

**_Al recordar eso...instintivamente dirigió una de su manos hasta su hombro izquierdo...donde había tenido esa herida....luego cerro los ojos...y sonrió tristemente..._**

**_Caos...creíste...que si nos tendías esa trampa...mi otro yo se liberaría...y las mataría a todas...no es así....pero...en el fondo el lo sabia...por eso tomo mi mano y se apuñalo con destino verde...para después morir...al igual que las demás....levantaste a todas en mi contra justo después de que se habían sacrificado por mi...eso fue lo mas doloroso que he hecho....matarlas....pero era mi deber...yo hice lo correcto...aunque nadie afirmo nunca que lo correcto no duela...-dijo zhatura con vos tremendamente triste...al recordar aquellos tiempos...-8000 mil años de estar de batalla en batalla se habían ido al caño en ese instante...en ese día...el universo entero de desmorono a mis pies...fue la única vez que no supe que hacer...hasta que la vi a ella...a mi fiel compañera...que ahora también has levantado en mi contra caos...a galaxia...ella me hizo entrar en razón...así como siempre lo hice yo con ella....-dijo zhatura memorizando los hechos...pero en eso el teléfono sonó...zhatura lo miro unos momentos para después atenderlo..._**

**_Hola...-dijo con vos quebradiza..._**

**_Mi reina....-dijo la vos de seiya del otro lado....zhatura ensancho los ojos...no se esperaba eso..._**

**_Que pasa seiya-dijo zhatura_**

**_Hoy abra un concierto....quiero que estés aquí...y escuches mi canción....mi reina....ven....no te arrepentirás-dijo seiya antes de colgar..._**

**_Seiya-dijo zhatura colgando el teléfono...._**

**_Ensayo del concierto...._**

**_Mi reina...bombón....pase lo que pase...hoy se los diré-pensó seiya..._**

**_Casa de serena-_**

**_Seiya fue quien te llamo por teléfono-dijo luna_**

**_Si...quiere que vaya a su concierto-dijo serena_**

**_Y por que no vas-dijo luna_**

**_Que-dijo serena_**

**_Si...ve-dijo luna_**

**_Jajjajaa....muchas gracias luna-dijo serena_**

**_Ensayo_**

**_Seiya entraba al escenario_**

**_A donde fuiste-dijo taiki_**

**_Fui al baño-dijo seiya mientras agarraba una guitarra y trataba de ponérsela pero...._**

**_Hayyy-se quedo por el dolor de cabeza para desvanecerse lentamente...taiki freno su caída..._**

**_Te encuentras bien seiya-dijo taiki_**

**_Si estoy bien...no tengo nada-dijo seiya_**

**_No quieres que cancelemos el concierto de esta noche-dijo taiki_**

**_No...ni se te ocurra cancelarlo de verdad estoy bien-dijo seiya_**

**_Como tú quieras pero no queremos que te esfuerces...-dijo taiki, como toda respuesta seiya sonrió..._**

**_Departamento..._**

**_Luna...-dijo zhatura mientras la veía entrar por la ventana..._**

**_Zhatura-sama....a usted también le llamo no es cierto-dijo luna_**

**_Te refieres a seiya-dijo zhatura_**

**_Si majestad-dijo luna_**

**_Si....me pidió que fuera a su concierto....pero no se-dijo zhatura_**

**_Por que-dijo luna_**

**_Serena estará allí...y sabes...soy una diosa...pero ante todo soy una mujer...y hay ciertas cosas que por mas que quiero no puedo soportar-dijo zhatura_**

**_Es cierto...pero ahora que el esta débil...todos sabemos que si llegan a atacarlos...estarán indefensos...sailor moon es poderosa pero cobarde...usted lo sabe....majestad...y usted que es tan fuerte y valiente...debe estar allí-dijo luna_**

**_Esta bien....me has convencido-dijo zhatura entrando a su cuarto...._**

**_Megalópolis..._**

**_Concierto_**

**_Serena estaba en la boleteria..._**

**_Las entradas están agotadas....-dijo serena_**

**_Así es...-dijo una vos detrás de ella, serena volteo encontrándose con zhatura_**

**_Zhatura...-dijo serena al verla_**

**_También has venido a escuchar su canción...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Si-dijo serena_**

**_Muy bien....dado que las entradas están pasadas...por que no vamos ahí...-dijo zhatura señalando la rueda de la fortuna..._**

**_Siii-dijo serena para que después ambas subirse a la rueda..._**

**_El concierto ya iba a empezar...seiya...yaten y taiki...estaban por empezar...seiya miro entre las tribunas pero no vio a ninguna...._**

**_Zhatura....bombón...acaso ustedes...-pensó seiya pero de pronto vio dos brillos en uno de los carros de la rueda de la fortuna...para después verlas a las dos sonriendo mientras miraban hacia el..._**

**_Hemos conseguido el mejor lugar-dijo serena_**

**_Si...mira esta mirando para acá-dijo zhatura_**

**_Es cierto...-dijo serena..._**

**_La canción pronto empezó a escucharse..._**

**_Esa canción no es la de siempre...que es esta rara sensación...dentro de mi pecho siento una grata calidez...pero me siento angustiada...-dijo serena para después mirar a zhatura que tenia los ojos cerrados...pero un hermoso resplandor blanco y plateado la rodeaba completamente...sus cabellos ondeaban al igual que sus ropas mientras su rostro mostraba un dejo de tristeza...pronto vio como esta desapareció convertida en estrella fugaz...._**

**_Zhatura...-dijo serena impresionada para después mirar hacia el concierto encontrándose en el espacio...rodeada de planetas que no conocía...-que...-dijo impresionada nuevamente. Su cuerpo empezó a levitar en el espacio viendo los planetas...que era arrasados uno detrás del otro..._**

**_Bombón puedes ver esto...-escucho la vos de seiya...-todo esto fue obra de sailor galaxia...ella planea destruir todos los planetas del universo-dijo seiya_**

**_Oh...no...-dijo serena_**

**_Su objetivo es apoderarse de la energía de las estrellas...es decir...de las verdaderas semillas estelares... y una ves que las reúna todo el universo caerá en manos de ella...nuestro planeta fue destruido por esa mujer pero nuestra ultima esperanza eran dos mujeres...una es nuestra princesa...quien logro escapar de las manos de galaxia y llego al planeta tierra...después nosotros llegamos aquí especialmente para buscarla...-dijo seiya_**

**_Con que ella es su princesa...es un resplandor muy calido que tranquiliza mi corazón-dijo serena al ver una sombra de cabellos largos y vestido ondeante..._**

**_Si...y la otra persona es ella....-dijo seiya entonces sobre una colina apareció sailor Júpiter solo que solo se veía su figura...nada mas...- ella salvo a la princesa de nuestro planeta y le permitió escapar...nos salvo la vida...y nos permitió salir de nuestro planeta sanos y salvos después de ella tomar nuestro lugar combatiendo con galaxia...supongo que si galaxia no ha dado la cara es por que ella la hirió gravemente...por eso cuando llegamos aquí...también la buscamos a ella... porque sentimos su resplandor rodear este planeta...pero entonces la encontré a ella...-dijo seiya para después aparecer la imagen de zhatura cayendo en sus brazos...- sin saberlo la había encontrado...y ella había estado cerca de nosotros siempre...-dijo seiya, entonces allí junto a ella apareció zhatura..._**

**_Si hay alguien que puede derrotar la oscuridad del caos...esa eres tu mi reina...eres tu zhatura...creo en ti-dijo seiya mientras ellas volvían a la cabina de la rueda..._**

**_Zhatura tú les salvaste-dijo serena_**

**_Si...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Entonces te debo el haberles conocido-dijo serena_**

**_No...fue el destino-dijo zhatura para después ver hacia el...que miraba hacia ellas...serena también miraba_**

**_Escenario_**

**_Recibieron mi mensaje...-pensó seiya mientras sus ojos se obscurecían para después caer desmayado_**

**_Ahhh...-dijo yaten con los ojos desorbitados_**

**_Demonios-dijo taiki con la misma expresión..._**

**_Cabina_**

**_Seiya...-susurro zhatura con dolor mientras serena se había aproximado al vidrio de la cabina_**

**_Oh...no...-dijo serena_**

**_Escenario_**

**_Seiya...que es lo que te sucede...reacciona por favor...-dijo taiki mientras entre el y yaten lo sostenían..._**

**_Cabina..._**

**_Seiya...-dijo serena mientras zhatura solo observaba toda la escena con un inmenso dolor..._**

**_Oficina de dirección_**

**_Que seiya se desmayo....no puedo creerlo...-dijo un hombre preocupado...colgó el teléfono con violencia y salio corriendo de allí encontrándose con sailor mercuro..._**

**_Usted debe ser el señor taoko shino...el dueño del parke-dijo mercuro_**

**_Si...así es pero quien eres tu-dijo taeko mercuro le entrego su tarjeta de presentación-no tengo tiempo para presentaciones...-dijo taeko antes de salir corriendo, mercuro solo sonrió_**

**_Que te dijo...no tiene caso ser amable con las personas sailor silen...-pensó mercuro antes de dejar ver su verdadera forma...el hombre que iba corriendo detuvo su marcha y volteo a verla..._**

**_Que pasa...-dijo taeko_**

**_Ahora me la mostraras...-dijo mercuro disparándole..._**

**_Hayyy-grito el hombre mientras la flor del a vida salía de su cuerpo..._**

**_Oh...no otra vez...-dijo mercuro al ver la semilla estelar oscurecerse...para después desaparecer en la cabina mientras el hombre se transformaba en zombi..._**

**_Escenario_**

**_La ambulancia llego rápidamente..._**

**_Ahí llego....-dijo taiki volteando...-donde esta seiya...-dijo taiki_**

**_Eh...pero si hace poco estaba aquí...-dijo yaten_**

**_Parque_**

**_Seiya caminaba dificultosamente entre los árboles...cuando las vio allí zhatura y serena..._**

**_Quiero verla...a pesar de haber dicho...que...-dijo seiya con esfuerzo mientras recordaba haber prometido no volver a ver a ninguna..._**

**_Seiya-dijo serena corriendo hacia el_**

**_Bombón...-dijo seiya frente a ella, pero cansado cayo de rodillas...serena se acerco a el sosteniéndolo...seiya puso su mentón el hombro de serena...para mirar detrás de ella a zhatura que los miraba...con pesar..._**

**_Esta sensación...no es igual...a cuando estoy con ella...-pensó seiya mientras la miraba pero de pronto se hoyo un grito de allí cerca...zhatura camino hacia ellos..._**

**_Serena...transfórmate...el enemigo esta cerca-dijo zhatura_**

**_Pero y seiya...-dijo serena_**

**_Yo estoy bien...puedo luchar-dijo seiya_**

**_No...no puedes...mírate como estas...estas herido y a duras penas puedes mantenerte de pie si crees que permitiré que luches en esas condiciones estas muy equivocado-dijo zhatura frunciendo el ceño y casi exaltándose...seiya la miro....estaba preocupada...pero entonces el zombi apareció frente a ellos..._**

**_Aquí esta-dijo seiya..._**

**_Tal y como tu dijiste zhatura...-dijo serena_**

**_Galaxia ah atacado este lugar-dijo zhatura_**

**_Déjenmelo a mi.-dijo serena_**

**_No podrás tu sola...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Confíen en mí-dijo serena_**

**_Pero...-dijo seiya tomándose la cabeza_**

**_Esta bien...pero si no puedes...yo me encargare...de acuerdo...-dijo zhatura mirándola fijamente_**

**_Esta bien...sostén a seiya...-dijo serena a zhatura...entonces zhatura se transformo y luego ayudo a seiya a mantenerse parado..._**

**_Eternal sailor moon....transformación-dijo serena transformándose..._**

**_Pero entonces el zombi la ataco con globos impulsados por fuego..._**

**_Sailor moon-dijo seiya_**

**_Ah...se lo advertí...sujétate bien...-dijo Júpiter mientras levantaba una de sus manos y atacaba los globos...-trueno de Júpiter......-dijo Júpiter...enseguida una fuerte descarga salio de su mano y destruyo los globos...que explotaron...- maldición...son explosivos...-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Gracias sailor Júpiter...-dijo sailor moon pero entonces vio como un nuevo ataque iba hacia ellos...-cuidado...-grito a seiya y Júpiter, Júpiter vio venir los globos por lo que abrazo a seiya y salto hacia atrás...cayendo ambos al suelo...Júpiter se levanto...y miro a sailor moon frunciendo el ceño..._**

**_Si no hago algo todos estaremos en grave peligro muy pronto...-pensó Júpiter achicando sus ojos...pero seiya se sentó en el piso al lado de ella..._**

**_Sailor Júpiter...-dijo seiya tratando de pararse pero cayó sobre ella..._**

**_No debes esforzarte...-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Pero...-dijo seiya_**

**_Pero nada...ya veré que hacer...-dijo Júpiter levantando la vista y viendo como sailor moon cae al suelo después de recibir una fuerte explosión...-maldición...-dijo ella mientras sudaba frió...pronto un nuevo ataque se dirigió hacia ellos...ella abrazo a seiya protegiéndolo con su cuerpo..._**

**_Sailor Júpiter-dijo seiya_**

**_Shhhh...todo estará bien...-dijo Júpiter cuando sintió la explosión del globo en su espalda....y así como ese vinieron otros mas...hasta..._**

**_No resistiré mucho mas...-pensó Júpiter..._**

**_Sailor Júpiter...-dijo sailor moon alarmada..._**

**_El globo iba a chocar contra la espalda de Júpiter pero..._**

**_Grito mortal...-el ataque de sailor plut lo destruyo fácilmente...Júpiter volteo el rostro mirándolas..._**

**_Mi planeta protector es Urano...el planeta del viento...soy la sailor del aire...soy sailor uranus...-dijo uranus _**

**_Mi planeta protector es neptuno...el planeta de las profundidades marinas...soy la sailor del agua...soy sailor neptune...-dijo neptune_**

**_Mi planeta protector es plutón el planeta del tiempo...soy la sailor del cambio...sailor plut-dijo plut_**

**_Las tres sailors scout que protegen el sistema solar...han...venido...-dijo uranus_**

**_A luchar...-dijeron las tres_**

**_Júpiter se separo de seiya...y este las miro..._**

**_No puede ser-pensó seiya adolorido...el zombi las ataco nuevamente..._**

**_Maremoto de neptuno...-dijo neptune derribándolos..._**

**_De un salto aparecieron frente a ellos..._**

**_Vaya...muchachos...no tienen remedio...-dijo neptune..._**

**_Muchas gracias han venido a ayudarnos verdad...-dijo sailor moon_**

**_No malinterpretes las cosas...no hemos venido a ayudar a este individuo...Pues la verdad...sentimos como su majestad, zhatura-sama estaba en peligro hace unos instantes-dijo uranus_**

**_Gracias por salvarme chicas-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Majestad...usted siempre protege a otras personas...de verdad se encuentra bien-dijo plut preocupada..._**

**_Si...yo estoy bien...-dijo Júpiter sonriéndoles...seiya frunció el ceño para luego mirar a otro lado...uranus como respuesta frunció ambos cejos..._**

**_Sailor uranus va a atacar-dijo plut, uranus miro...y vio como el zombi reunía todos los globos en uno solo muy grande..._**

**_Espada de Urano...elimina-dijo uranus...cortando el globo y causando una gran explosión sobre el zombi..._**

**_Hazlo ahora sailor moon-dijo plut_**

**_Si-dijo sailor moon- por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada...-dijo sailor moon, la semilla se purifico y volvió a ser humano..._**

**_Momentos después..._**

**_Yaten y taiki sostenían a seiya..._**

**_Frente a ellos estaban setsuna, haruka, michiru y serena...detrás de ellas estaba Zhatura...que mostraba una mirada opaca..._**

**_Ustedes nos prometieron que ya no volverían a verlas-dijo setsuna_**

**_Ellas fueron las que vinieron a ver a seiya-dijo yaten_**

**_Si es cierto-dijo serena_**

**_De todas formas nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger este planeta...no se metan en esto...-dijo haruka_**

**_Perfecto chicas...háganlo así nos quitaran un peso de enzima...- dijo taiki, zhatura que tenia los puños apretados y una mirada enfadada...camino hacia a delante..._**

**_Ya basta!!!...cállense todos!!!...no puedo creer a donde llegaran con esto...por su puesto que a ningún lado...si las cosas siguen de esta manera galaxia vencerá...ténganlo por seguro...-dijo zhatura mirando a ambos lados...los chicos se fueron después de eso..._**

**_Zhatura...bombón...-dijo seiya...ambas lo miraron...-gracias por haber venido..._**

**_Seiya-dijo serena...zhatura miro sus manos para después caminar hacia las chicas...pero perdió el conocimiento cayendo en brazos de haruka..._**

**_Zhatura-sama....-el grito de haruka llego a oídos de ellos que voltearon al oír el grito...los tres se sorprendieron pero seiya trato de ir con ella...mas...yaten y taiki se lo impidieron..._**

**_Debemos irnos-dijo yaten_**

**_Pero -dijo seiya mirando el cuerpo inerte que sostenía haruka en sus brazos...bajo un poco la vista y vio la sangre escurrir de su ropas...- zhatura...-dijo antes de ser arrastrado por taiki y yaten..._**

**_Haruka sostenía a zhatura que estaba palideciendo rápidamente...y perdía mucha sangre..._**

**_Zhatura-dijo serena_**

**_No...no ahora....zhatura-sama-dijo setsuna preocupada..._**

**_Zhatura....zhatura....responde....por favor....no nos hagas esto...tu eres muy fuerte....por favor...-pidió haruka en desesperación..._**

**_Debemos llevarla a casa...hay que curarla...-dijo michiru_**

**_Si vamos-dijo haruka levantándose con zhatura en brazos..._**

**_Departamento..._**

**_No puede ser...no puede ser....no ella....ella esta....-pensó seiya mientras trataba de dormir esa noche...aun seguía pensando en ella en como estaría....estaba desesperándose...necesitaba saber de ella...y para colmo que yaten y taiki no lo dejaban salir ni para hacer una llamada..._**

**_Casa de serena..._**

**_Que dijiste...-dijo luna gritando_**

**_Si...ella le defendió...y quedo gravemente herida...-dijo serena...pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a chibi-chibi con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos azules..._**

**_Aura...aura....-lloraba la niña sin cesar..._**

**_Tranquila chibi-chibi...ella estará bien...y mañana iremos a visitarla-dijo serena_**

**_Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi que aun lloraba en su regazo..._**

**_Majestad...-dijo luna mientras se subía a la ventana y veía diluviar sobre Tokio..._**

**_Mansión tomoe..._**

**_Y bien como esta-pregunto haruka al ver entrar a michiru con expresión cansada..._**

**_La herida es muy grande y muy profunda...ahora esta dormida...ya la curamos...ahora depende de ella-dijo michiru_**

**_Estas diciendo michiru que podría morir-dijo hotaru_**

**_Si...-dijo michiru_**

**_Esto esta mal-dijo setsuna_**

**_Todo por ese energúmeno-dijo haruka dando un golpe a la pared más cercana..._**

**_Tranquilízate haruka-dijo setsuna_**

**_Es cierto...ahora debemos cuidar de ella mas que nunca...-dijo michiru_**

**_Es cierto-dijo haruka calmándose y sentándose en un sillón..._**

**_Habitación..._**

**_La cama era espaciosa...zhatura dormía con una expresión de dolor inconfundible...su mente no paraba de trabajar...y trataba de resistirse al dolor pero era en vano sentía como si su cuerpo se partiera en dos de dolor...era insoportable..._**

**_Fin capitulo 18_**


	19. Chapter 19

**__**

**_Capitulo 19_**

**_La aparición de mariposas resplandeciente....y la desesperación de seiya: zhatura entra en coma..._**

**_Habían pasado 3 semanas desde el accidente en el parke de diversiones..._**

**_Zhatura seguía en muy mal estado...y se encontraba en coma..._**

**_Las outhers scouts estaban al pendiente de ella así como de serena..._**

**_Amy, rey y mina estaban preocupadas por serena que estaba extraña desde hace tres semanas..._**

**_Serena estaba deprimida, pensando en las atrocidades que había hecho sailor galaxia...y viendo y analizando los sacrificios y actos de zhatura...deseando en el fondo ser como ella...._**

**_Seiya se había recuperado...pero estaba muy angustiado por la salud de zhatura...quería verla y saber como estaba....mientras era presionado por yaten y taiki para seguir empeñándose en buscar a su princesa._**

**_Chibi-chibi caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, cuando ve una mariposa de color rojo muy hermosa y la persigue hasta un bosque allí se encuentra con una vasija de color rojo...de la cual Salía un resplandor muy calido...al verlo decidió llevársela y cuidar de ella..._**

**_Departamento_**

**_Unas cuantas mariposas rojas pasaban en el Cuarto..._**

**_Imposible-dijo seiya_**

**_No...no cabe duda...de que es ella...-dijo taiki_**

**_Es la energía de nuestra princesa-dijo yaten, momentos después-desapareció-dijo yaten_**

**_Fue muy suave...pero sin duda esa fue la energía de la princesa-dijo taiki_**

**_Entonces eso quiere decir que esta cerca de aquí verdad-dijo seiya_**

**_Televisora vía Láctea..._**

**_Una mariposa entro a la dimensión de galaxia..._**

**_Mmm....no lo imagine...fue ella...-dijo galaxia_**

**_Señora galaxia...le ocurre algo malo-dijo nyanko_**

**_Cállate no molestes-dijo galaxia_**

**_Puedo sentir a esa persona que lucho contra mi...ella esta intentando despertar todos sus poderes...-pensó galaxia con enojo..._**

**_Casa de serena_**

**_Serena estaba en su casa..._**

**_Deprimida por las fechorías de galaxia..._**

**_No sabía que el planeta de seiya había sido destruido de esa manera...-pensó serena mientras seguía pensando y pensando..._**

**_La puerta se abrió y chibi-chibi la miro desde allí..._**

**_Game center_**

**_Hola...eres tu serena...sabes hoy abra un gran evento aquí en los video juegos...no quieres venir...los juegos son gratis ven a divertirte en grande con nosotras...ven serena-dijo mina_**

**_Lo siento pero en este momento no me siento con ánimo-dijo serena del otro lado de la línea_**

**_Enserio...bueno...es mejor que descanses en tu casa...pero si después te sientes mejor no dudes en venir al evento de acuerdo-dijo mina antes de colgar el teléfono y voltearse hacia rey y amy..._**

**_Y que te dijo-dijo rey_**

**_Que no se sentía con ánimo-dijo mina_**

**_Y nosotras que íbamos a esmerarnos mucho para alegrar a serena-dijo rey_**

**_Últimamente se deprime fácilmente no creen-dijo amy_**

**_Así es...todo esto sucedió cuando vio el concierto de three ligths en ese parke y zhatura resulto herida...desde entonces se comporta muy extraño-dijo luna_**

**_Con que el grupo three Ligths me parece que a esas personas no les simpatiza serena-dijo rey_**

**_Pero es que serena no ha sido una chica mala-dijo amy_**

**_Creo que ellos todavía no comprenden sus intenciones-dijo rey_**

**_No habrá algún método para solucionar esto-dijo mina_**

**_Pero ellos no quieren vernos que podemos hacer al respecto-dijo rey_**

**_Quizás si participamos en el aventó podamos ver a taiki...el es el que esta como invitado-dijo mina_**

**_Eso es-dijo rey_**

**_Para después las tres chicas...inscribirse y participar..._**

**_El evento empezó y termino rápido...amy gano y pidió una audiencia con taiki..._**

**_Audiencia_**

**_Que es lo que quieres decirme amy mizuno-dijo taiki mirándola_**

**_Quiero hablarte sobre mi amiga serena-dijo amy_**

**_Entonces no veo la necesidad de escuchar eso...sal de aquí por favor...-dijo taiki dándole la espalda_**

**_No...no me ire de aquí hasta que escuches lo que voy a decirte-dijo amy_**

**_Has lo que quieras-dijo taiki_**

**_Taiki...solo quiero que comprendas a serena....por favor...a serena no le gusta causar problemas a los demás...ella es una niña que siempre se preocupa por mantener felices a todos su amigos...-dijo amy_**

**_Quizás ustedes la vean así...pero nosotros tenemos un punto de vista totalmente diferente y la prueba mas evidente es que seiya sufrió un accidente por su culpa...ella solo nos ocasiona problemas-dijo taiki_**

**_Tú crees eso...pienso que esa no es tu manera de ser con las personas taiki...yo quiero que le prestes un poco mas de atención a serena escucha cuales son sus intenciones...tu debes comprender que la calidez y en especial la amabilidad de serena puede convencer a cualquier persona y se muy bien por que seiya protegió a serena en ese momento...el no quería verla lastimada...si tu te encontraras en el lugar de seiya que harías...si una persona a la cual estimas mucho...se encuentra en peligro y la situación empeora...cuales serian tus actos...lo mas seguro es que tu la salvarías...harías lo mismo que hizo también zhatura por seiya...-dijo amy_**

**_Que hizo...-dijo taiki dándole una mirada..._**

**_Ella se sacrifico por el aun sabiendo que podría causarle una herida fatal-dijo amy_**

**_Que-dijo taiki_**

**_Hay....-se hoyo un grito en ese momento..._**

**_Campo de batalla_**

**_La semilla estelar se obscureció y apareció el zombi, mercuro se fue...dejando a mercury peleando con el zombi, el zombi la ataco...y callo muy herida, taiki que lo vio todo solo se volteo para irse de allí..._**

**_Por que te vas taiki-pensó mercury_**

**_Pasillo_**

**_Es mejor que sea así nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con este planeta-pensó taiki_**

**_Casa de serena_**

**_Serena miraba por la ventana...chibi-chibi apareció con la vasija en su manos...serena ni la miro...se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos...de pronto de la vasija salieron mariposas rojas...desprendiendo un polvo rojo muy hermoso y con un aroma muy rico..._**

**_Que rico aroma...-dijo serena para después voltear a chibi-chibi-que es eso que traes ahí...-dijo serena_**

**_Traes ahí-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Pero que extraño eso tranquiliza tu corazón...por que será-dijo serena-es cierto creo que ire al evento que me invito mina...si ya me siento mejor-dijo serena_**

**_Campo de combate..._**

**_El zombi seguía atacando a mercury y ella trataba de resistir lo más que podía..._**

**_Saeta llameante de Marte...-dijo mars protegiéndola..._**

**_Déjanosla a nosotras...-dijo Venus apareciendo...el zombi volvió a atacarlas a las tres..._**

**_Sala de estar..._**

**_Y las dejaste solas con ese zombi...no creen que estamos olvidando algo...si en estos momento la princesa estuviera con nosotros que diría al respecto...dudo mucho que siendo la hermana menor de zhatura...la reina del universo actuara de esta forma...no creen que estamos cometiendo un grave error con esa actitud...por que yo...por que no soporto esto...-dijo seiya antes de salir de allí_**

**_Quizás tengas razón a lo mejor actuaría de esa manera...-pensó taiki antes de seguir a seiya_**

**_Taiki...pero que les pasa a los dos-dijo yaten antes de seguirlos..._**

**_Campo de combate..._**

**_El zombi iba a atacarlas...las tres sailors scouts resistían lo mas que podían..._**

**_Estrella de sailor maker-dijo maker atacándola_**

**_No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados-dijo healer_**

**_La derribaremos de un solo golpe-dijo maker_**

**_No deténganse...no maten a esa persona-dijo mercury_**

**_No seas tan ingenua tu vida se encuentra en peligro-dijo maker pero figther puso un brazo frente a ella...-sailor figther_**

**_Esas chicas aun no se han resignado...ellas quieren ayudar a las demás personas no les importa si sacrifican su vida...fue correcto que nosotras hayamos escapado mientras sailor galaxia destruía nuestro planeta sin consideración...dejando que ella sola luchase contra todos al mismo tiempo-dijo figther...al decir esto...un resplandor cegador se vio en el Centro de la habitación..._**

**_Ese resplandor es-dijo healer cerrando los ojos sin poder resistirlo..._**

**_Este resplandor es de ella...es de zhatura...-dijo figther_**

**_Me alegra ver...que al menos una de ustedes ah logrado entender la esencia de una sailor scouts....-dijo la vos de zhatura mientras la luz disminuía y dejaba ver a sailor Júpiter que se posaba en el suelo..._**

**_Entonces estas diciendo que hubiera sido mejor haber muerto en nuestro planeta-dijo maker_**

**_No quiere decir eso maker...lo que ocurre es que cuando uno pierde las esperanzas y su propia fuerza de voluntad todo esta perdido...por eso uno siempre debe seguir adelante...sin importar que tan oscuro sea el camino...-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Sailor Júpiter...-dijo maker_**

**_Ahora...juguemos...-dijo Júpiter levantando sus manos, el zombi la ataco...ella rápidamente lo esquivo..._**

**_Onda....voltio...-dijo Júpiter dando un salto en el aire y juntando su manos...una gran bola de luz eléctrica salio de su manos estrellándose contra el zombi...el cual quedo herido...saco su espada y camino hacia el..._**

**_Por favor sailor Júpiter...ayuda a esa persona...-dijo figther, Júpiter la miro por el rabillo del ojo..._**

**_No te preocupes...-dijo Júpiter para después darle un agite...como cuando ellas le habían visto en su planeta..._**

**_Es ella-dijo healer_**

**_Si-dijo maker_**

**_Se los dije-dijo figther_**

**_Alto ahí...-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Eh...sailor moon...ya eh terminado...-dijo Júpiter...sailor moon se acerco a Júpiter trato de tocar su hombro pero la traspaso..._**

**_Eh...que pasa-dijo mercury_**

**_Acaso tu...-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Sabia que estabas en problemas sailor mercury...y yo no tengo la costumbre de quedarme sentada, cruzada de brazos mientras otro sufre...así que despegue mi alma de mi cuerpo y vine aquí...-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Que hiciste que-dijo maker_**

**_Si... lo que pasa es que yo...-dijo Júpiter quien miro a chibi-chibi en la puerta, chibi-chibi corrió a ella..._**

**_Aura....-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Me da gusto verte chibi-chibi-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Que paso contigo-dijo figther_**

**_Que acaso ella no te lo dijo-dijo jupiter señalando a sailor moon_**

**_Decirme que-dijo figther..._**

**_Hace tres semanas que estoy en coma-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Que-dijo maker_**

**_Si...mi cuerpo quedo muy dañando y mi aura se debilito bastante...así que entre en estado de coma-dijo Júpiter mientras desaparecía _**

**_Estas desapareciendo...-dijo mars_**

**_Estoy volviendo a mi cuerpo....nos veremos-dijo Júpiter antes de desaparecer_**

**_Sailor jupiter-dijo figther_**

**_Tranquila estará bien...ella es muy fuerte-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Si-dijo figther_**

**_Parece ser que para ti....sailor jupiter los demás son mucho mas importantes....eres un resplandor que no conoce la resignación-dijo maker sonriendo_**

**_Horas después..._**

**_Pero no crean que hemos aceptado por completo su amistad...les ah quedado claro-dijo taiki_**

**_Como quieran...pero yo no perderé las esperanzas de que algún día nos entendamos a la perfección...-dijo amy, ambos se miraron largamente, taiki sonrió...el único que lo noto fue seiya..._**

**_Como sigues seiya-dijo serena_**

**_Ya estoy bien-dijo seiya, pero chibi-chibi la jalo del cabello...._**

**_Chibi-chibi-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Tienes razón...prometí que iríamos a verla...así que vamos...-dijo serena_**

**_Ver a quien-dijo yaten_**

**_A zhatura...me tiene preocupada...después de todo también fue mi culpa...por que no pude ser fuerte...-dijo serena_**

**_No fue así...-dijo seiya para luego bajar la mirada con impotencia_**

**_No quieren venir-dijo serena_**

**_No se si sea correcto después de todo-dijo taiki_**

**_Yo quiero verla-dijo seiya_**

**_Entonces vamos-dijo taiki_**

**_Bien vamos-dijo serena así todos caminaron hacia la mansión tomoe que no estaba lejos..._**

**_Serena toco timbre...hotaru los atendió..._**

**_Hola hotaru...están haruka, michiru y setsuna-dijo serena_**

**_No salieron...regresaran hasta mañana-dijo hotaru_**

**_En ese caso crees que podríamos ver a zhatura...-dijo amy_**

**_Claro pasen...-dijo hotaru....hotaru se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar...-ustedes deben ser las stars ligths cierto-dijo hotaru a yaten, taiki y seiya..._**

**_Así es...-dijo seiya_**

**_Y tú quien eres-dijo yaten_**

**_Soy hotaru...mejor conocida como sailor saturn la sailor de la destrucción-dijo hotaru_**

**_Pero tranquilos...ella no es como las demás-dijo mina_**

**_Claro-dijeron los tres...hotaru los guió a la habitación y lo que vieron los dejo perplejos..._**

**_Zhatura estaba postrada en la cama sus parpados temblaban estaba pálida, sudaba frió...todos bajaron la vista el cuadro era por demás desgarrador...chibi-chibi corrió hacia ella y se aproximo a la cama...y tratando de alcanzarla...seiya se acerco a ella la tomo en brazos y se sentó en el borde de la cama mirándola..._**

**_Aura...-susurro chibi-chibi con lagrimas en los ojos..._**

**_Desde cuando esta así-dijo seiya_**

**_Desde hace tres semanas...desde que se desmayo...no se ah movido ni un milímetro...generalmente ella suele recuperarse rápido pero no entendemos...no sabemos que es lo que ella ah hecho últimamente...por eso no sabemos si saldrá de esta-dijo hotaru_**

**_Estas diciendo...que podría morir-dijo serena consternada..._**

**_Si...lo intentamos todo pero nada....nada la hace reaccionar...-dijo hotaru_**

**_Ella va a despertar...-dijo seiya_**

**_Eso esperamos-dijo hotaru_**

**_Y tú sabes a que se debe el tiempo horrible que hubo todos estos días-dijo mina_**

**_Si se debe a su estado de debilidad...y galaxia intentara atacarla ahora...seguramente obtendría su semilla estelar-dijo hotaru_**

**_Galaxia no es tonta...no la atacara ahora...debe estar completamente curada antes-dijo seiya_**

**_Es cierto-dijo taiki_**

**_Bueno chibi-chibi ya debemos irnos-dijo serena_**

**_Si...vamonos-dijeron los demás...seiya miro a Zhatura por ultima ves...antes de salir de allí..._**

**_Por la noche_**

**_Mansión tomoe_**

**_Hotaru estaba midiendo la fiebre de zhatura..._**

**_Zhatura-sama...usted tiene razón el no es capas de hacer algo así-dijo hotaru mientras la miraba dormir aun con los parpados temblándole..._**

**_Fin capitulo 19_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capitulo 20_**

**_Mina se convierte en artista_**

**_Casa de mina_**

**_Mina estaba viendo una solicitud para un casting...sonrió contenta...para después guardarla con pocos ánimos..._**

**_Oye mina no vas a asistir a la prueba final...de verdad esta bien así-dijo artemis bien a mina cabizbaja..._**

**_Si...-dijo ella alegremente, aunque claro era fingido...para después salir de allí..._**

**_Cafetería..._**

**_Serena miraba una revista de los three ligths..._**

**_Oh...el grupo three Light esta poniéndole mucho entusiasmo a su carrera...-dijo serena..._**

**_No han venido estos días a la escuela por que se empeñan mucho en su carrera artística...-dijo amy_**

**_Por su carrera artística-dijo mina, luna y artemis que dormitaban en el asiento se despertaron y miraron a mina-pero eso si la escuela es también muy importante no creen...hay que estudiar mucho mientras se es joven...para que en el futuro tengamos mas oportunidades verdad que si amy...no lo crees-dijo mina_**

**_Eh...si-dijo amy mientras se atragantaba con su te..._**

**_Bueno mejor me voy a mi casa para hacer mi tarea...si no se ponen a estudiar acompañaran a serena en los exámenes extraordinarios-dijo mina saliendo de allí..._**

**_Por que me recuerdas eso mina-dijo serena_**

**_Hay que estudiar mucho-dijo mina antes de salir de allí por completo..._**

**_Mina-dijo artemis_**

**_Es muy raro que mina diga la palabra "estudio", esa no es su manera de ser-dijo rey_**

**_Pero ella tiene razón...serena debes estudiar mas tiempo-dijo amy_**

**_Que...me ah traicionado mi amiga de los extraordinarios-dijo serena_**

**_Ahora que lo dicen su comportamiento es demasiado extraño...le habrá sucedido algo malo-dijo rey_**

**_Pues...lo que sucede es que...-dijo artemis_**

**_Que sucede-dijo serena_**

**_Ella esta ocultándoles algo...-dijo artemis_**

**_Te refieres a mina-dijo serena_**

**_Si...ella siempre ah querido convertirse en artista...y finalmente ah pasado la prueba final...pero...lamentablemente ocurrió en el momento menos indicado...-dijo artemis_**

**_Es cierto...hay muchas cosas que nos preocupan...el grupo three Ligths....zhatura-sama que no ha salido del coma....y los movimientos de los enemigos-dijo luna_**

**_Entonces mina no aceptara ir a la prueba...-dijo serena_**

**_Así parece ser-dijo artemis_**

**_Ya veo...con que ese es el por que de su conducta tan extraña-dijo rey_**

**_Si ella logra pasar la prueba final en la audición...el famoso productor de música...takuya moroboshi...le compondrá una canción para ayudarle en su debut como artista-dijo artemis_**

**_Eso suena fantástico...es como si la hicieran famosa-dijo rey_**

**_Y como es el sueño de nuestra amiga mina...no puede faltar a esa audición tan importante...-dijo serena_**

**_Departamento_**

**_Muy cerca de nosotros sentimos la energía de la princesa-dijo seiya _**

**_Debe estar recibiendo nuestro mensaje no es cierto-dijo yaten_**

**_Hace poco puede percibir el aroma de nuestra princesa-dijo taiki_**

**_Que-dijeron yaten y seiya_**

**_Enserio-dijo yaten_**

**_En donde-dijo seiya_**

**_Estoy seguro ese era su aroma...no puedo equivocarme...lo sentí cuando esa niña se puso frente a zhatura...-dijo taiki_**

**_Estas diciendo que no solo esta muy cerca de nosotros si no que de ella también...ustedes creen que la princesa este con ella por que no puede presentarse ante nosotros de alguna forma-dijo seiya_**

**_Quizás esta con ella...por que esta mal...y como es su hermana...es natural que este preocupada...-dijo yaten_**

**_Puede ser-dijo seiya_**

**_Escuela_**

**_Serena y amy estaban con mina en la terraza..._**

**_Por que no vas...-dijo amy_**

**_Si amy tiene razón...-dijo serena_**

**_Pero este no es el momento-dijo mina_**

**_Claro que si...queremos que des tu mejor esfuerzo...-dijo serena_**

**_Que-dijo mina_**

**_No importa en que situación te encuentres...no puedes olvidar tu valioso sueño...o si mina-dijo serena_**

**_Serena-dijo mina_**

**_Ya que estas sacrificando tus sueños...tu amor...tú amistad...y otras cosas más...debes proteger tus valores...pienso que nosotras seguiremos peleando...sin problemas-dijo serena_**

**_De verdad-dijo mina_**

**_Si-dijeron serena y amy_**

**_Gracias chicas-dijo mina_**

**_Televisora vía Láctea..._**

**_De verdad estas buscando la verdadera semilla estelar-dijo nyanko_**

**_Claro que si...ya veras como te demostrare que soy mejor que tu-dijo mercuro saliendo de allí, después de cerrar un cuaderno donde había marcado su próxima victima..._**

**_Ja...volverá a fallar-dijo nyanko para después ver la libreta-ah este hombre no esta nada mal...probablemente sea el dueño de la verdadera semilla estelar...jajjajaa...-dijo nyanko_**

**_Mansión tomoe..._**

**_Haruka daba vueltas como león enjaulado..._**

**_Entonces es cierto lo que dices...-dijo michiru _**

**_Si...el aroma de la princesa kakiu esta dentro de esa habitación...esta tratando de curar a zhatura-sama-dijo hotaru_**

**_Pero eso es imposible-dijo haruka_**

**_Porque-dijo setsuna_**

**_Para hacer eso...quiere decir que alguien ah entrado en esa habitación...alguien que esta junto a ella-dijo michiru_**

**_Si...esa pequeña niña...chibi-chibi vino a verla junto a serena-dijo hotaru_**

**_Ya veo-dijo setsuna_**

**_Y como esta-dijo haruka_**

**_Su fiebre ha bajado, ya no suda...y recupero el conocimiento ayer...ahora esta descansando por los medicamentos...se esta curando...aunque tardara un poco aun-dijo hotaru sonriendo_**

**_Eso es un alivio-dijo setsuna sonriendo_**

**_Tienes razón-dijo michiru sonriendo_**

**_Audición_**

**_En la sala de auditoria había muchas chicas..._**

**_Todas las chicas son muy bonitas-dijo mina_**

**_Pero tienes que esforzarte mucho para aprobar-dijo artemis en cesto- hazlo por serena y las chicas que siempre te apoyaran para que tu sueño se haga realidad de acuerdo-dijo artemis_**

**_Si-dijo mina, en ese instante la puerta de entrada se abrió...dejando entrar a los productores...al entrar tokiya...todas las chicas se le acercaron y este salio corriendo...luego...entro yaten...al verse el uno al otro...se miraron sorprendidos...yaten se acerco a ellas de inmediato..._**

**_Se puede saber que estas haciendo en este lugar-dijo yaten_**

**_Y tu yaten que estas haciendo aquí...no me digas que viniste a participar en la audición-dijo mina, artemis se asomo por la tapa del cesto..._**

**_Ven conmigo...-dijo yaten tomándola del brazo, mina solo atino a tomar el cesto mientras era arrastrada por el.._**

**_Oye...déjame en paz...-se quejo..._**

**_Pasillo_**

**_Que quieres...-dijo mina un aves estaba parada contra la pared...yaten algo impulsivo dio un golpe a la pared muy cerca de ella, ella cerro los ojos temerosa..._**

**_Oye de verdad crees que estas haciendo lo correcto...tus amigas saben sobre esto-dijo yaten_**

**_Si...ellas lo saben...es mas me animaron a que viniera-dijo mina_**

**_Que dijiste...ya te pusiste a pensar en que situación tan difícil están pasando...esto no es un juego de niños...acaso no sabes que tu planeta esta en grave peligro-dijo yaten_**

**_Si...eso yo lo se-dijo mina_**

**_Si lo sabes...entonces por que estas en el lugar menos apropiado-dijo yaten_**

**_Es que-dijo mina_**

**_Ustedes...no tienen remedio....son unas buenas para nada...-dijo yaten yéndose_**

**_Espera...por si no lo sabias este es mi sueño-dijo mina, yaten paro su caminar al oírla_**

**_Que-dijo yaten_**

**_Creo que convertir los sueños en realidad es algo muy importante para los seres humanos...-dijo mina_**

**_Entonces es más importante realizar tu sueño que cumplir tu misión como sailor scout-dijo yaten, mina solo se quedo observándolo sin saber que responder..._**

**_Disculpa yaten....ya vamos a comenzar...-dijo un hombre asomándose por la puerta..._**

**_Si-dijo yaten para luego seguir...mina lo siguió después..._**

**_Audición_**

**_Los reflectores se prendieron..._**

**_Las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar...nyanko se presento como productora de televisión suplantando a mercuro, cuando en realidad la había amarrado con cuerdas y dejado en un armario_**

**_Prueba de canto..._**

**_Y ahora la participante nuecero 5...la señorita mina aino-dijo el presentador frente a los jueces..._**

**_Mina paso...y canto u canción...dando lo mejor de si...yaten y el productor la escucharon con una sonrisa en los labios..._**

**_La canción termino y ella fue donde artemis..._**

**_Fue todo un fracaso-dijo mina_**

**_Que pasa con ese animo de siempre-dijo artemis_**

**_Aja-dijo mina asintiendo_**

**_Entiende....esta prohibido hacer las cosas mal...ni una falta-dijo artemis_**

**_Entrada_**

**_Serena y chibi-chibi había ido a ver a mina...después de ir a visitar a zhatura..._**

**_Procura quedarte cerca de mi chibi-chibi por que el edificio de la televiso es muy grande y podrías perderte...-dijo serena_**

**_Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi feliz_**

**_Ahora que sabemos que zhatura ah salido del coma y esta recuperándose te ves muy feliz chibi-chibi-dijo serena_**

**_Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Prueba de baile_**

**_Todas las chicas bailaban una al lado de la otra...mina chico con una ambas cayeron, el jurado la miro_**

**_Oh...no...levántate...recuerda lo que te dijo serena-dijo artemis que observaba_**

**_Mina ayudo a su compañera a levantarse..._**

**_Estas bien...-dijo mina_**

**_Si-dijo la muchacha_**

**_Bueno...debo tener confianza...ellas me apoyan...-dijo mina antes de empezar a bailar resplandeciente, yaten se vio asombrado..._**

**_Pasillos_**

**_Serena y chibi-chibi se habían perdido en los pasillos_**

**_Oh...creo que nos equivocamos....-dijo serena al ver un ascensor clausurado_**

**_Prueba de preguntas y respuestas..._**

**_5 participantes de ropa interior pasaron frente a los jueces..._**

**_Participante numero 5 -dijo yaten_**

**_Si-dijo mina_**

**_Dime por que decidiste participar en esta audición-dijo yaten_**

**_Por que quiero transmitir mis sentimientos a las personas por medio de canciones, bailes y actuaciones...como ustedes el grupo three Light-dijo mina_**

**_Entonces...sabes por que decidí incursionar en el medio artístico-dijo yaten_**

**_Bueno yo...-dijo mina_**

**_No crees...que se te ah olvidado una obligación muy importante que cumplir antes que convertirte en una gran estrella-dijo yaten_**

**_Después de cumplir mi sueño no creo que tenga otra obligación-dijo mina_**

**_Hhh-dijo yaten, el productor le tomo el hombro_**

**_Esta ves si te dejaron sin palabras amigo...ella si puede ser una estrella...tiene una gran confianza en si misma-dijo takuya... para que después yaten volteara a mirarla..._**

**_Pasillos_**

**_Serena y chibi-chibi caminaban por los pasillos..._**

**_Si no nos apresuramos la audición terminara-dijo serena_**

**_Pero ya pasamos por aquí...-dijo luna que iba en el bolso que colgaba de su hombro..._**

**_Tú crees luna-dijo serena_**

**_Ya ves-dijo luna cuando volvieron a estar presente al ascensor..._**

**_Audición_**

**_La audición había terminado y tokiya se había marchado seguido de todas las chicas..._**

**_Mina estaba con artemis en un lugar apartado..._**

**_Oye...-dijo yaten acercándose- por que le pusiste tanto entusiasmo-dijo yaten_**

**_Porque quería...responder a los sentimientos de las demás-dijo mina_**

**_De las demás-dijo yaten_**

**_Así es serena ya me lo había dicho...no debo olvidar mis sueños en ningún momento por que son muy importantes...-dijo mina, artemis asintió_**

**_Mmm-dijo yaten_**

**_Mis sueños...son los sueños de las demás...y los sueños de las demás son míos-dijo mina mientras tomaba a artemis en sus brazos y lo abrazaba, yaten sonrió...cerrando los ojos...._**

**_Para las sailors scouts cumplir con su misión no significa todo...hhh...creo que nosotros estamos tomando muy enserio nuestras obligaciones-dijo yaten_**

**_Que pasa yaten-dijo mina_**

**_A pesar de que esta tan cerca no aparece frente a nuestros ojos...a lo mejor hay algo que nos hace falta para llamar su atención...-dijo yaten_**

**_A ustedes no les hace falta nada-dijo mina_**

**_Que-dijo yaten mirándola_**

**_Ustedes...están esforzándose mas que nadie...no hay nadie en este mundo que los opaque...-dijo mina, yaten sonrió amablemente_**

**_Cuarto de producción_**

**_Nyanko entro sin ser escuchada_**

**_Todas las personas las personas fueron tan talentosas que es difícil elegir un ganador...-dijo tokiya_**

**_Te equivocas...por que la persona ya esta elegida-dijo nyanko_**

**_Que-dijo tokiya_**

**_Eres tu-dijo nyanko revelando verdadera apariencia_**

**_Que-dijo tokiya_**

**_Me quedare con tu semilla estelar-dijo nyanko para después dispararle_**

**_Pasillo_**

**_Se vio un resplandor al fondo de la habitación..._**

**_Serena-dijo luna saltando del bolso..._**

**_Si...chibi-chibi quédate aquí...luna cuida de ella por favor-dijo serena, luna asintió y chibi-chibi murmuro algo sin sentido_**

**_Cuarto de producción_**

**_Eh...que pasa...las victimas de sailor mercuro son un fracaso-dijo nyanko al ver la semilla estelar oscurecerse..._**

**_Al instante apareció sailor moon..._**

**_Te la veras conmigo-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Y que puede hacer un estorbo como tu-dijo nyanko_**

**_Detente-dijo Venus entrando también_**

**_Sailor Venus-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Otro estorbo vino a molestarme-dijo nyanko_**

**_Espera un momento...-dijo mercuro apareciendo detrás de ellas_**

**_Que...aun siguen llegando mas estorbos...-dijo nyanko_**

**_Como te atreves a quitarme a mi victima tan valiosa...eso no te lo perdonare...como puedes ser tan tramposa sailor nyanko-dijo mercuro_**

**_Por favor cálmate...de todos modos es un fracaso-dijo nyanko_**

**_Que-dijo mercuro para después ver la semilla estelar oscurecida...para después desaparecer las dos en la cabina, el zombi pronto se dio a conocer y empezó a atacarlas..._**

**_Creo que después de todo no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados-dijo yaten- poder de curación estelar...transformación-dijo yaten para después aparecer sailor healer...-infierno estelar de healer-dijo healer_**

**_Beso de amor y belleza de Venus-dijo Venus, ambos ataques se estrellaron contra el zombi-hazlo ahora sailor moon...-dijo Venus_**

**_Si....por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada-dijo sailor moon, la semilla se purifico y volvió a ser humano..._**

**_Pasillo_**

**_Ojala que pases la prueba-dijo serena, chibi-chibi corría detrás de luna y artemis mientras yaten solo estaba recostado sobre la pared contraria ellas..._**

**_Y si no lo logro es por que yaten me reprobó-dijo mina, serena sonrió_**

**_Lo siento fui muy estricto al calificar-dijo yaten_**

**_Que-dijo mina_**

**_Pero te aseguro que tú fuiste la más talentosa mina-dijo yaten_**

**_Gracias-dijo mina, mientras serena sonreía y chibi-chibi corría...en ese momento el percibió el aroma de su princesa cerca de chibi-chibi..._**

**_Este aroma pertenece a la princesa-pensó yaten mirando al a niña- taiki se refería a este aroma...-pensó nuevamente para después mirar a serena y mina- por cierto saben como esta zhatura...y si pudiera verla ahora-dijo yaten_**

**_Si...haruka y michiru no están así que pienso que si podrás verla...vamos nos así la vemos todos juntos-dijo serena_**

**_Vamos entonces...-dijo yaten_**

**_Chibi-chibi vamonos-dijo serena yendo a buscarla_**

**_Mansión tomoe_**

**_Me alegra que hayan vuelto...zhatura-sama ya se siente mejor aunque aun le falta para estar completamente curada...-dijo hotaru_**

**_Que alegría-dijo yaten_**

**_Estaban ustedes muy preocupados...-dijo serena_**

**_Bastante...ella estuvo viviendo con nosotros...y aunque no se note...la estimamos mucho-dijo yaten cuando estaban en la sala..._**

**_Solo esperaremos unos minutos antes de entrar...es que estoy esperando a que lleguen dos personas-dijo hotaru _**

**_Claro-dijo serena, en ese momento sonó el timbre, hotaru fue a abrir la puerta y a los instantes seiya y taiki entraron detrás de ellos..._**

**_Seiya taiki-dijo serena_**

**_Yo los llame-dijo hotaru mientras caminaban a la habitación, hotaru abrió la puerta y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, sentada sobre un almohadón....con el cabello suelto y la cabeza gacha estaba zhatura, al oír el ruido de l a puerta abierta levanto la mirada..._**

**_Oh...gracias por venir-dijo zhatura parándose lentamente, mientras hacia muecas de dolor al mover su espalda..._**

**_Aura....-dijo chibi-chibi muy feliz...mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia ella desde los brazos de serena...zhatura camino lentamente hacia ella y la tomo en brazos..._**

**_Hola chibi-chibi....has sido una buena niña...-dijo zhatura mientras volteaba y se sentaba en la cama, todos pasaron..._**

**_Te ves mejor zhatura-sama-dijo luna_**

**_Si...lo estoy....gracias por preocuparse tanto luna-dijo zhatura sonriéndole_**

**_De nada majestad-dijo luna_**

**_Dinos una cosa por que no despertaste antes-dijo taiki, zhatura lo miro seriamente..._**

**_Fue caos....caos intento apoderarse de mi alma...aprovecho que estaba débil...y lo había logrado...pero entonces recordé mi sueño...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Tu sueño-dijo serena_**

**_Tienes sueños-dijo mina_**

**_Por supuesto....todos los seres de este universo tienen sueños-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que sueño-dijo serena_**

**_Cuando era chica...siempre veía y escuchaba los lamentos de las personas...y debido a eso lo que siempre quise fue protegerlos...luchar contra aquello que les aquejaba...fue por eso que me convertí en sailor scout...yo que sabia era la reina del universo...elegí el camino de las sailors...para proteger con mis propias manos mi reino...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Es admirable-dijo seiya_**

**_Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos...nunca eh abandonado a nadie...siempre eh sabido llegar en el momento justo y derrotar a mis enemigos sin compasión...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Entonces eres estimada a la lucha-dijo yaten_**

**_No yaten...zhatura-sama no lo es...pero si de eso depende las vidas de todas las personas que viven en el universo...ella será la primera en luchar-dijo hotaru_**

**_Me conoces bien hotaru-dijo zhatura_**

**_Por supuesto zhatura-sama...eres mi reina...te respeto...y sabes que mi lealtad hacia ti es eterna...pero por sobre todas las cosas eres mi amiga...ye te quiero mucho...-dijo hotaru_**

**_Gracias...tú cuidaste de mí durante estas 5 semanas-dijo zhatura_**

**_Como-dijo hotaru_**

**_El que no ve...siente...hotaru-dijo zhatura_**

**_Es cierto....-dijo artemis_**

**_Bueno ya debemos irnos...-dijo yaten_**

**_Si...saber que estas bien...zhatura...me deja mucho mas tranquilo...por cierto perdóname...esto ocurrió por mi culpa...yo no debí haber ido ahí-dijo seiya mirándola_**

**_No seiya....no fue tu culpa...fue mi decisión hacer eso...así que si alguien tiene la culpa esa soy yo-dijo zhatura_**

**_Es cierto...tienes la culpa por querer proteger a todos-dijo mina alegremente_**

**_Como reina...es mí deber y deseo hacerlo-dijo zhatura parándose con chibi-chibi en brazos...mientras se la entregaba a serena_**

**_Eres una magnifica reina zhatura-dijo serena con los ojos aguados al oírle..._**

**_Gracias...me halaga que pienses eso serena-dijo zhatura sonriendo_**

**_Que esta sensación de bienestar...acaso será su resplandor-pensaron todos los demás_**

**_Bueno será mejor que descanses zhatura-sama-dijo hotaru_**

**_Claro adiós...chicos...nos veremos pronto-dijo zhatura despidiéndose de ellos, ellos después salieron de allí..._**

**_Casa de mina_**

**_Mina recibió la respuesta a la audición..._**

**_Lo lograste-dijo artemis_**

**_Esto demuestra que si doy mi mejor esfuerzo puedo lograrlo-dijo mina_**

**_Que-dijo artemis_**

**_Puedo convertirme en estrella cuando quiera...ahora lo mas importante es estar con las chicas o no?-pregunto mientras salía...dejando a un muy confundido artemis..._**

Fin capitulo 20


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capitulo 21_**

**_La aparición de la princesa del planeta de fuego..._**

**_Los preparativos para el festival estaban marchando a la perfección...todos estaban preparando los últimos preparativos..._**

**_Amy, serena y mina estaban viendo por la ventana..._**

**_No les causa emoción el festival escolar...toda la escuela se queda hasta muy tarde haciendo los preparativos-dijo amy_**

**_Si por que esto será un gran festival-dijo mina, serena y amy asintieron..._**

**_Y eso no es todo...es muy reconfortante ver como todos los alumnos de esta escuela trabajan en equipo...si creo que es algo realmente importante...todos podemos trabajar en equipo-dijo serena_**

**_Serena-dijo amy, cuando de repente oyeron la canción de three Ligths_**

**_Todavía siguen cantando-dijo mina_**

**_Ojala que puedan venir-dijo amy_**

**_Televisora vía Láctea_**

**_Sailor mercuro había encontrado la libreta de sailor siren, donde detallaba la dueña de la verdadera semilla estelar..._**

**_Departamento_**

**_Seiya, yaten y taiki estaban ensayando cuando...todo se oscureció y se encontraron en una dimensión llena de mariposas rojas...y se oía la vos de sailor galaxia..._**

**_Puedo sentir como su luz esta incrementando...-dijo galaxia mientras en el centro de las mariposas...se veía una luz incandescente que después tomo la figura de la reina del universo...parada entre tantas mariposas...vistiendo un vestido blanco con pliegues...sus manos sostenían un cristal que emitía una luz muy intensa...al igual que la luz que resplandecía a trabes de sus ojos..._**

**_Esa es...-dijo yaten_**

**_Zhatura-dijo seiya_**

**_Maldita....esta recuperando sus poderes...su luz se esta incrementando rápidamente...mientras su luz exista jamás podré apoderarme del universo...debo obtener su luz lo mas rápido posible...sino cada vez ella se hará mas fuerte...- dijo sailor galaxia_**

**_Señora galaxia....me llamaba usted....aquí estoy-dijo nyanko_**

**_Conseguiste la verdadera semilla estelar-dijo sailor galaxia_**

**_Ya tenemos algunas estrellas en la mira-dijo nyanko_**

**_Eso quiere decir que aun no la has conseguido-dijo sailor galaxia_**

**_No se equivoca-dijo nyanko_**

**_Yo me encargare de eso....finalmente me entere de quien es el dueño de la sagrada semilla de la vida...-dijo sailor mercuro apareciendo detrás de nyanko_**

**_No estés diciendo mentiras-dijo nyanko_**

**_Que-dijeron seiya, yaten y taiki_**

**_Cállate-dijo sailor galaxia_**

**_Miau...-dijo nyanko_**

**_Espero que estas palabras sean verdad sailor mercuro....deseo ese resplandor-dijo sailor galaxia, seiya apretó los puños_**

**_Si...se lo juro por mi vida-dijo sailor mercuro_**

**_No perdonare otro fracaso-dijo sailor galaxia_**

**_No señora-dijo sailor mercuro_**

**_Después de eso el departamento regreso a la normalidad...y se miraron unos a otros..._**

**_Así que eso es lo quiere-dijo yaten_**

**_La sagrada semilla de la vida-dijo taiki_**

**_Entonces ella esta en grave peligro-dijo seiya_**

**_Si...pero tiene guardianas recuerdas-dijo yaten_**

**_Es cierto-dijo seiya aunque no confiaba en ellas..._**

**_Bien...entonces sigamos ensayando...el concierto será pronto-dijo taiki_**

**_Si-dijeron ellos pero seiya seguía con la cabeza en otro lado..._**

**_Televisora vía Láctea_**

**_Mercuro caminaba por el pasillo_**

**_Espera un momento compañera...te veo muy confiada-dijo nyanko_**

**_Claro por que yo no soy como tu sailor nyanko-dijo mercuro_**

**_A que te refieres-dijo nyanko_**

**_Aunque te lo diga no entenderías-dijo mercuro_**

**_Que-dijo nyanko_**

**_Por que tú no entiendes a una rival que le puedas decir amiga-dijo mercuro_**

**_Que estas diciendo-dijo nyanko_**

**_Ya te lo dije o no jamás me podrás entender...con permiso-dijo mercuro antes de salir de allí_**

**_Dijiste amiga-dijo nyanko_**

**_Departamento..._**

**_El ensayo había terminado pero seiya seguía descargando su furia..._**

**_Oye...seiya tranquilízate...-dijo yaten_**

**_Maldición-dijo seiya dando por terminado su interpretación-parece que se esta burlando de nosotros...cantamos...cantamos...y no pasa nada....se supone que ya recibió nuestro mensaje...por que demonios no aparece la princesa...por que ni siquiera a aparecido al saber el estado de zhatura....por que...-dijo seiya mientras tiraba los palillos con los que tocaba la batería...para después salir de allí..._**

**_A donde vas-dijo yaten_**

**_Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco...-dijo seiya para después salir de allí_**

**_Seiya-dijo yaten_**

**_Tengo la seguridad de que la princesa se encuentra cerca-dijo taiki_**

**_Si yo tambien lo sentí el otro dia que fui a ver a zhatura-dijo yaten_**

**_Eh-dijo taiki_**

**_Esa niña tenía el mismo aroma que la princesa-dijo yaten_**

**_No crees que ella tiene contacto con la princesa-dijo taiki_**

**_Pues eso nos ahorraría muchos problemas-dijo yaten_**

**_Calle_**

**_Seiya estaba en un puente..._**

**_Nuestra canción ya se escucha por toda la ciudad...por que ella es la única que no la ah escuchado...incluso zhatura la ah oído muchas veces-dijo seiya_**

**_Casa de serena_**

**_Chibi-chibi dormía, y serena preparaba un uniforme para el festival cuando sintió un aroma a sus espaldas, volteo y vio una mariposa roja ir hacia la ventana...por lo que se levanto y camino al balcón..._**

**_Que habrá sido-dijo serena saliendo al balcón cuando vio a seiya- seiya...espera no te vayas...enseguida bajo...-dijo serena_**

**_No te molestes-dijo seiya_**

**_Pero que extraño eres jovencito...a los muchachos que vienen a espiar al balcón de una chica se les dice mañosos-dijo serena_**

**_Jajá...serena siempre dices puras tonterías...-dijo seiya_**

**_Si...supongo que no soy como ella-dijo serena_**

**_No zhatura es diferente....ella es perfecta...-dijo seiya_**

**_La amas mucho no-dijo serena_**

**_Más de lo que te imaginas-dijo seiya_**

**_Claro pero...no la has visto...-dijo serena_**

**_No...sigo esperando la llamada de hotaru-dijo seiya sonriendo_**

**_Ya veo-dijo serena_**

**_Me dio mucho verte...adiós-dijo seiya_**

**_Seiya...el próximo domingo será el festival escolar...creo que habrá muchas actividades...pero todos se alegraran mucho si asistes al festival...en especial zhatura...-dijo serena_**

**_Ella estará allí-dijo seiya_**

**_Si...estará con nosotras-dijo serena_**

**_Y que va a hacer nuestro salón bombón-dijo seiya_**

**_Una cafetería-dijo serena_**

**_Que aburrido-dijo seiya_**

**_Eso no es cierto...mira nuestro uniforme...-dijo serena entrado a la habitación un segundo para después salir con un uniforme de servicio...-taran...zhatura lo hizo....verdad que es hermoso....ella tiene mucho talento....y tambien va a cocinar unos pasteles riquísimos tienes que venir para probarlos...-dijo serena, seiya sonrió al imaginar a zhatura con ese uniforme puesto..._**

**_Bueno debo irme...-dijo seiya_**

**_Ehhh-dijo serena_**

**_Bueno...ire al a ese festival...después de todo quiero verla...-dijo seiya_**

**_De verdad-dijo serena_**

**_Que descanses...-dijo seiya_**

**_Gracias adiós-dijo serena viendo como se iba_**

**_Seiya iba caminando cuando sintió el aroma de su princesa..._**

**_Ese aroma es de...-dijo seiya volteando y viendo una mariposa roja volar pro la calle, decidido a no dejarla escapar la siguió por la ciudad..._**

**_Mansión tomoe_**

**_Zhatura dormía...aunque no muy bien..._**

**_Sueño_**

**_Jajajajjaja....que harás hora que ya no queda nadie zhatura....-escucho la vos de sailor galaxia en el campo de batalla...su turno había llegado demasiado tarde y galaxia ya era muy fuerte...casi invencible...pero ella era la reina del universo...debía salvarles a todos...pero ya no tenia fuerzas....la oscuridad oscila su alma...y sin aquello que era vital para ella...sin su corazón...no podía vencer...y galaxia lo sabia...-que ocurre...la sailor scout legendaria...esta cansada...-dijo galaxia con burla..._**

**_Te equivocas caos....apenas estoy comenzando...-dijo sailor Júpiter parándose mientras ambas se preparaban para luchar..._**

**_Fin sueño_**

**_Se sentó de golpe en la cama sin hacer caso al dolor en su espalda...retiro las cobijas de la mullida cama y se paro de ella dejando que el largo camisón rozara el piso...se peino el cabello para pasar el tiempo un rato....se formo los yunkitos en forma de corazón y después bajo descalza a la sala de la mansión que era su nuevo hogar desde hace mas de 1 mes..._**

**_Camino descalza a las puertas corredizas que conducían al jardín trasero de la mansión, al abrirlas pudo ver claramente muchas mariposas rojas....acercándose...sonriendo decidió salir al jardín...._**

**_Camino sobre el pasto húmedo hasta llegar a ellas en la entrada de una arboleda..._**

**_Hay tantas....acaso tan preocupada estas pequeña-dijo zhatura mientras levantaba su mano sonriendo...-no hay de que preocuparse...soy una chica fuerte....sobreviviré...pero tu me ayudaste mucho....gracias hermana...-dijo zhatura, como respuesta una mariposa roja se poso en su mano mientras el resto de las mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor..._**

**_Esto es increíble...no pensé que la princesa me guiara a ti-dijo seiya detrás de ella...ella volteo a verlo, el camino hacia ella...quedando frente a ella...las mariposas rápidamente empezaron una danza alrededor de ambos...._**

**_Parece que ellas son las culpables...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Si...-dijo seiya_**

**_Después de todo...sigues siendo una niña kakiu-dijo zhatura sonriendo hacia un costado_**

**_Quería verte-dijo seiya_**

**_Lo se...te eh oído...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Entonces-dijo seiya_**

**_Por eso voy a ir mañana al festival...sabia que estarías ahí-dijo zhatura, seiya se acerco a ella un poco mas...quedando a unos centímetro de el...ella termino con la distancia entre ellos cuando lo abrazo....recostando su cabeza en su hombro...el le devolvió el abrazo...- el momento final se acerca...kakiu pronto aparecerá seiya...debes confiar...todo saldrá bien...ya veras...ahora lo importante es tener esperanzas...para que realicen su misión...lo demás es secundario...-dijo zhatura, entonces el la estrecho fuertemente en su brazos..._**

**_Eso no es cierto...no puedes pedirme que piense en ti como algo secundario...no puedo hacer eso...-dijo seiya apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza..._**

**_Por que lo dices...-dijo zhatura separándose apenas de el para mirarlo..._**

**_Galaxia....ella....esta planeando algo contra ti...ella quiere tu resplandor...y yo....-dijo seiya, zhatura sonrió y le dio un beso casto en los labios, seiya se sorprendió pero no lo rechazo, sino que lo correspondió..._**

**_No debes preocuparte...estaré bien...confía en mi-dijo zhatura acariciando su mejilla..._**

**_Confió en ti...no confió en ellas...-dijo seiya refiriéndose a las outhers scout_**

**_Solo necesitas tiempo para confiar...pero por favor...no hagas locuras...-dijo zhatura, el sonrió y le dio un último beso antes de partir..._**

**_Domingo_**

**_Festival_**

**_La cafetería estaba llena a más no poder..._**

**_Aquí tienes rey...-dijo mina sirviéndole un pastel_**

**_Las felicito ese uniforme esta muy bonito-dijo rey_**

**_Verdad que si-dijo mina_**

**_Los pasteles están deliciosos...la cafetería es un éxito-dijo amy_**

**_Por cierto tiene mucha gente-dijo rey_**

**_Me imagino que la mitad vino a ver al grupo three Light-dijo mina_**

**_Pero ni siquiera vendrán-dijo rey_**

**_Se equivocan muchachitas-dijo serena_**

**_Que-dijeron amy, mina y rey_**

**_Cocina_**

**_Hola chicas-saludo zhatura cuando las vio entrar_**

**_Zhatura....-dijeron las tres emocionadas al verla_**

**_Como estas-dijo amy_**

**_Muy bien gracias por preguntar-dijo zhatura_**

**_Te ves muy bien...ese uniforme te sienta muy bien-dijo rey_**

**_Gracias-dijo zhatura_**

**_Sabes zhatura les decía a las chicas que seiya vendrá al festival-dijo serena_**

**_Seiya vendrá-dijo rey_**

**_Si...yo ya lo sabia-dijo zhatura_**

**_Tu si que me sorprendes-dijo dijo amy_**

**_Como sabias-dijo serena_**

**_Supuse que el vendría...-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras volvía hacer pasteles..._**

**_Supusiste bien zhatu....hola chicas-dijo seiya llegando y parándose en la puerta_**

**_Seiya-dijeron ellas mientras zhatura lo miraban para después sonreírle y dejar los pasteles_**

**_Hola seiya...viniste al festival-dijo zhatura_**

**_Es que quiero volver a probar de tu comida zhatu...bombón me dijo que estarías aquí-dijo seiya_**

**_Pero ya no quedan-dijo serena_**

**_Haré más...-dijo zhatura_**

**_No te molestes...-dijo seiya_**

**_No es molestia...-dijo zhatura mientras salía de allí buscando mas ingredientes_**

**_Yo te ayudo zhatura-dijo rey saliendo detrás de ella_**

**_Seiya...ya que tu eres de nuestro salón ponte esto-dijo serena mostrándole un uniforme_**

**_Ehhh...mejor no...no me gusta la ropa de mujer-dijo seiya con incredulidad_**

**_Patio de la escuela_**

**_Chibi-chibi estaba sentada en las raíces de un árbol, saco una vasija de una bolsita rosa que llevaba cuando aparecieron taiki y yaten frente a ella..._**

**_Serias tan amable de darnos esa vasija...-dijo taiki frente a ella_**

**_Pasillo_**

**_Crees que le agraden a seiya-dijo rey_**

**_Por supuesto...es de buen comer...-dijo zhatura pero miro hacia la ventana y vio a yaten y taiki con chibi-chibi-tambien están aquí...-dijo zhatura teniendo un mal presentimiento_**

**_Patio_**

**_No-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Estoy seguro que esa vasija le pertenece a la princesa-dijo yaten_**

**_Entréganos esa vasija por las buenas pequeña...por favor-dijo taiki_**

**_No-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Pasillo_**

**_Es chibi-chibi-dijo zhatura _**

**_La están molestando-dijo rey_**

**_Toma...lleva esto y avisa a los demás-dijo zhatura mientras salía rumbo al patio_**

**_Si-dijo rey_**

**_Patio_**

**_Chibi-chibi salio corriendo pero yaten se interpuso, chibi-chibi corrió hacia otro lado..._**

**_Anda entréganos esa vasija-dijo yaten_**

**_No...mama-dijo chibi-chibi para salir corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, pero en el trayecto tropezó e iba a caer en el suelo pero cayo en el Regazo de zhatura..._**

**_Chibi-chibi...-dijo chibi-chibi al levantar la cabeza para después sonreir al ver a zhatura_**

**_Estas bien chibi-chibi-dijo zhatura_**

**_Chibi-chibi-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Ya no tienes de que preocuparte...-dijo zhatura para después mirar a yaten y taiki- que es lo que están buscando...-dijo zhatura_**

**_No interfieras por favor-dijo yaten_**

**_Este asunto no es de tu invencía zhatura...-dijo taiki, zhatura los fulmino con la mirada..._**

**_Eso no me interesa...no puedo creer que ustedes se atrevan a molestar a una niña inocente-dijo zhatura_**

**_Estas equivocada si piensas que las mujeres y los niños merecen un trato diferente-dijo yaten_**

**_Que dices...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Yo tengo la razón-dijo yaten dando un salto y apareciendo delante de ella un poco mas bajo que ella...-estas diciendo que te trate delicadamente solo por que eres una mujer-dijo yaten_**

**_Tonto...-dijo zhatura achicando los ojos... mientras empuñaba su puño y le encestaba un golpe que yaten detuvo con su mano_**

**_Te lo diré una vez mas...a cualquiera que interfiera en nuestros planes...no lo perdonaremos...-dijo yaten apretando su puño..._**

**_Jjajajaj...sus planes....no me hagas reír...aparte...las apariencias engañan yaten...-dijo zhatura para después ver como sus ojos brillan mostrando una luz incandescente mientras sus cabellos se revolvían..._**

**_Que...-dijo yaten antes de ser disparado varios metros atrás por la onda expansiva que se libero de su mano..._**

**_Oigan...-dijo seiya apareciendo, yaten, taiki y zhatura lo miraron, todos vieron los ojos blancos y luminosos de zhatura....-que hacen aquí-dijo seiya_**

**_Lo mismo te preguntamos a ti-dijo yaten_**

**_Seiya no me digas que viniste aquí solo por que querías verla-dijo taiki_**

**_Acaso esta prohibido-dijo seiya_**

**_Por que te comportas así...-dijo taiki_**

**_Esa mujer es la culpable-dijo yaten mirando a serena_**

**_Ella no tiene nada que ver...-dijo seiya_**

**_El tiene razón-dijo zhatura en un susurro, todos voltearon a verla, ella ante la mirada de todos, empuño su puño y se golpeo el rostro...._**

**_Zhatura...-dijo seiya_**

**_Estoy bien...-dijo zhatura levanto el rostro dejando ver sus ojos verdes nuevamente- y fue mi culpa...el esta aquí...por que yo se lo pedí-dijo zhatura mientras le bajaba una línea de sangre por el rostro_**

**_Por que tiene que pasar esto....muchachos no se supone que deberíamos luchar juntos...si hablamos seguramente nos entenderemos-dijo serena_**

**_Esta bien hagámoslo de nuevo...seiya queremos hablar contigo-dijo taiki_**

**_Chicos esperen por favor-dijo serena al ver que se iban_**

**_Déjalos serena-dijo zhatura_**

**_Lo siento pero este no es tu problema serena...así que déjanos en paz-dijo taiki_**

**_Bombón....zhatura....discúlpanos por favor...yo no...-dijo seiya mirando a zhatura_**

**_No te preocupes...yo entiendo-dijo zhatura, seiya sonrió para después salir detrás de ellos..._**

**_Que es lo que estaban haciendo-dijo mina_**

**_Por que querían atacar a chibi-chibi-dijo amy_**

**_Que tenían planeado hacer esos sujetos-dijo rey_**

**_No sean así chicas-dijo serena, zhatura la mira apoyada en el árbol_**

**_Serena-dijo rey_**

**_Escuchen...ni taiki...ni yaten...ni mucho menos seiya...son malas personas...recuerden que ellos son los que cantan esa hermosa canción...no tienen malas intenciones-dijo serena_**

**_Me alegra que lo entiendas serena-dijo zhatura sonriendo_**

**_Por fin te pude encontrar....reina universal...-dijo sailor mercuro apareciendo frente a ellas_**

**_Quien eres-dijo mina_**

**_Esto me ha ayudado mucho...jamás pensé que tu fueras la dueña de la sagrada semilla de la vida....señorita zhatura lestart....quiero decir....ethernal sailor Júpiter...en este instante me quedare con tu semilla estelar-dijo mercuro_**

**_Con que lo sabias todo-dijo rey levantando su transformador_**

**_Entonces-dijo amy levantando su transformador_**

**_Tendrás que luchar con nosotras-dijo mina levantando su transformador_**

**_Chicas transformémonos-dijo serena_**

**_Vamos-dijo zhatura haciendo aparecer el cristal del Júpiter en sus manos..._**

**_Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte...-dijo rey_**

**_Por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio..-dijo amy_**

**_Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus...-dijo mina_**

**_Ethernal sailor moon...-dijo serena_**

**_Ethernal sailor Júpiter...-dijo zhatura _**

**_Transformación...-dijeron todas..._**

**_Calle_**

**_La princesa...-dijo seiya_**

**_Acaso no puedes sentir su presencia y percibir su aroma-dijo taiki_**

**_Alrededor de esa niña y de zhatura se puede percibir el aroma de la princesa-dijo yaten_**

**_Es cierto-pensó seiya_**

**_Y tambien traía consigo la vasija de nuestra princesa-dijo taiki_**

**_Que-dijo seiya_**

**_Si nos apoderamos de esa vasija podemos saber con certeza si la princesa aparecerá pronto o no-dijo taiki_**

**_Si...quizás tengan razón...pero primero debemos hablar con ellas-dijo seiya_**

**_No puedo esperar mas...-dijo yaten, taiki y seiya lo miraron-la princesa esta muy cerca de nosotros y yo...no puedo esperar mas...-dijo yaten pero de pronto una mariposa de color rojo paso entre ellos y fue en dirección al patio de la escuela..._**

**_Este aroma es de...-dijo seiya_**

**_La princesa-dijo taiki_**

**_Creen que nos este guiando hacia ella-dijo yaten, seiya miro la dirección...y entendió de pronto..._**

**_Zhatura...-dijo consternado para después salir corriendo_**

**_Seiya-dijo yaten_**

**_Espéranos....-dijo taiki_**

**_Patio_**

**_Niñas tontas...siento decirles que no podrán vencerme por que yo soy invencible...-dijo mercuro atacándolas con su látigo...dándole a mercury y Venus... que terminaron contra una pared..._**

**_Ya veras-dijo mars mientras ella y sailor moon se preparaban para atacar...pero mercuro les dio un latigazo y las estampo contra un vidrio..._**

**_Chicas...-dijo Júpiter para después mirar a mercuro_**

**_Si me apodero de la sagrada semilla de la vida...seguramente la señora galaxia se alegrara...prepárate-dijo mercuro_**

**_Ni se te ocurra tocarla...-dijo la vos de figther_**

**_No puedo creer que la energía de la princesa nos haya guiado a esto-dijo maker_**

**_Sailor star Ligths-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Pase lo que pase nos encargaremos de eliminar a todos aquellos que interfieran-dijo healer_**

**_Ja...ya no me sorprenderán...tambien se todo sobre ustedes...se dedican a cantar o me equivoco-dijo mercuro_**

**_Como supiste eso-dijo figther_**

**_No se muevan-dijo mercuro mientras de su brazalete salía una especie de cristal con un agujero negro dentro..._**

**_Eso es-dijo maker_**

**_Ustedes saben que hay la posibilidad de vagar por el universo...este es el oyo negro...si alguien queda atrapado aquí...ya no podrá regresar...es una entrada a otra dimensión...si hago...explotar este hoyo negro...esta escuela quedara atrapada en el para siempre...en este momento tienen un festival escolar...me pregunto cuantas personas habrá-dijo mercuro_**

**_Maldita-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Si haces eso tu tambien quedaras atrapada-dijo figther_**

**_Que puedo esperar del futuro si lo eh perdido todo mi única misión es apoderarme de la sagrada semilla de la vida...-dijo mercuro_**

**_Chibi...chibi...escóndete...deprisa...-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Vamos entrégame tu semilla estelar en este instante-dijo mercuro_**

**_Es lo que pides a cambio de no hacerlo explotar-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Si...doy mi palabra...-dijo mercuro_**

**_Esta bien...-dijo Júpiter_**

**_No lo hagas-dijo Venus_**

**_No zhatura-dijo mercury_**

**_Zhatura-dijo sailor moon_**

**_No se la entregues-dijo mars_**

**_No lo hagas-dijo figther dando un paso adelante_**

**_Sailor figther-dijeron maker y healer sujetándola_**

**_No vengas...ya no quiero involucrar a mas personas en esta pelea-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Sailor Júpiter...-dijo figther_**

**_Anda...-dijo Júpiter...abriendo sus ojos...y extendiendo sus brazos...._**

**_Perfecto quédate así-dijo mercuro disparándole mas de 20 disparos...los disparos la rodearon y se incrustaron en su cuerpo..._**

**_Ahhhhhhhhh.....-sailor Júpiter largo un grito desgarrador mientras se formaba el alo de luz..._**

**_No....-dijeron moon, mercury, Venus y mars_**

**_Detente...-dijo figther_**

**_Mama....-grito chibi-chibi, pero nadie pareció escucharla_**

**_Ahhhhhhhhh-grito Júpiter...mientras que sobre ella aparecía un cristal puro de dimensiones muy grandes para ser una semilla estelar...la luz que desprendía cegaba el lugar por completo....tanto que todos tenían los ojos cerrados...la luz poco a poco se fue extendiendo mas y mas....hasta iluminar todo la escuela primero...después la ciudad...después la luz pudo traspasar la atmósfera y llegar hasta los confines del universo...para después solo dejar ver el cristal y el centro radiactivo...._**

**_Esta es...la sagrada semilla de la vida...la semilla estelar...cuyo resplandor dota de vida a todo lo que la rodea....es maravillosa....extraordinaria....jamás había visto una semilla estelar tan hermosa...como esta sailor siren tenia razón-dijo mercuro mientras sailor Júpiter perdía su transformación y volvía a ser zhatura- me la llevare-dijo mercuro pero un disparo certero le dio de lleno y termino en el piso...ella soltó el agujero negro y este se hizo añicos...liberándose...- oh...no....-dijo mercuro cuando el agujero negro comenzó a crecer..._**

**_Jjajajaj-rio nyanko apareciendo detrás de zhatura- vaya ahora comprendo a que te referías sailor mercuro...al principio pensé que querías ser mi amiga...pero no fue así...cuanto lo siento...-dijo nyanko_**

**_Canalla...-dijo mercuro mientras el agujero negro comenzaba a tragarla_**

**_Yo me encargare de llevarle la sagrada semilla de la vida a la señora galaxia...así que no te preocupes-dijo nyanko_**

**_Acaso este será mi fin-dijo mercuro_**

**_Hasta nunca querida-dijo nyanko_**

**_Perdóname sailor siren-dijo mercuro antes de ser tragada por el agujero negro_**

**_Si no me llevo pronto la semilla estelar este hoyo negro lo hará-dijo nyanko viendo como el agujero negro crecía..._**

**_Laser de estrella fugaz...-dijo figther pero el ataque fue tragado por el agujero negro_**

**_Mientras este ese hoyo negro no podremos hacer nada-dijo maker_**

**_No te lo permitiremos-dijo mars_**

**_Así es...la protegeremos-dijo mercury_**

**_Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi frente a zhatura, nyanko la miro...- mama...-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Hazte a un lado-dijo nyanko_**

**_No-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Ehhh-dijo nyanko viendo como el agujero negro trataba de tragarse a zhatura..._**

**_Chibi-chibi-dijo chibi-chibi mirando a zhatura_**

**_Maldición-dijo nyanko dando un salto para alejarse..._**

**_Zhatura...-dijeron moon, mercury mars, y Venus_**

**_Ah....la suprema semilla estelar...ah...ni hablar no puedo hacer nada por recuperarla...-dijo nyanko_**

**_Alto-dijo maker_**

**_Era la única pista que teníamos de la princesa-dijo healer cuando nyanko las miro_**

**_No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me están hablando...por cierto les recomiendo que huyan de este lugar...ya que nadie podrá detener a ese hoyo negro...que pasa-dijo nyanko al ver como una luz rojiza destruye el hoyo negro..._**

**_Esa energía es de-dijo maker_**

**_Imposible-dijo figther_**

**_Nyanko miro la luz...en el aire levitando estaba zhatura...debajo de ella estaba chibi-chibi con la vasija en alto...-quien demonios es esa niña-dijo nyanko- fue capas de desaparecer ese hoyo negro-dijo nyanko antes de desaparecer en una cabina...._**

**_Chibi-chibi pronto bajo la vasija...mientras zhatura levitaba en el Aire rodeada de mariposas rojas..._**

**_Zhatura-dijo sailor moon con alivio al ver que ella estaba bien..._**

**_Esta presencia...si es ella-dijo figther_**

**_La semilla estelar de zhatura regreso a su cuerpo, ella abrió los ojos mientras el cuerpo de su hermana de materializaba y ella quedaba en sus brazos_**

**_Princesa-dijo figther_**

**_Kakiu...-dijo zhatura mirándola...kakiu la miro sonriéndole..._**

**_Hermana mayor...-dijo kakiu _**

**_Chibi-chibi sonrió al verlas a ambas a salvo..._**

**_Fin capitulo 21_**


	22. Chapter 22

**__**

**_Capitulo 22_**

**_La leyenda de la guerra de las sailors..._**

**_Princesa del planeta del fuego-dijo figther_**

**_Que bueno que se encuentra a salvo-dijo healer mientras las tres se postraban frente a ella..._**

**_Hemos estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo majestad-dijo maker, las tres lloraban mientras la miraban al rostro, serena estaba sorprendida mientras zhatura sonreía..._**

**_Kakiu camino hacia ellas..._**

**_Les cause muchas molestias sailors stars Ligths...pero antes que todo...-dijo kakiu arrodillándose frente a figther y tomando su mano...- deben saber que tenia una misión muy importante que cumplir....-dijo kakiu_**

**_Una misión....-dijo figther_**

**_Si...estaba buscando a mi hermana mayor....y a su hija....mi querida chibi-chibi...-dijo kakiu levantándose y regresando a su posición inicial para después mirar a zhatura..._**

**_Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Muchas gracias....sabia que si estaba con mi sobrina...estaría protegida...por que es igual a ti....hermana-dijo kakiu mirando a zhatura_**

**_Entonces chibi-chibi es....la hija de zhatura...-dijo serena_**

**_Si-dijo kakiu, figther miraba a zhatura consternada..._**

**_No puede ser...-dijo figther_**

**_De hecho si es...ella es mi hija que viene del futuro...-dijo zhatura cerrando sus ojos..._**

**_Así es...hermana mayor pude enterarme todo sobre las sailors desde el interior de esa vasija-dijo kakiu..._**

**_Ya veo-dijo zhatura cruzándose de brazos_**

**_Que...de que están hablando....todo sobre nosotras-dijo serena_**

**_Si-dijo kakiu_**

**_Se trata de la leyenda de las sailors scouts-dijo zhatura_**

**_La leyenda de las sailors scouts-dijo mars_**

**_Han venido personas desde muy lejos para presenciar la batalla sagrada que se dará en el universo...es conocida como la guerra de las sailors...-dijo kakiu_**

**_La guerra de las sailors...-dijo mars_**

**_Las sailors scouts de todos los planetas han ido renaciendo...todas excepto una....todas excepto tu hermana...-dijo kakiu_**

**_Que-dijo serena_**

**_Si...yo soy sailor Júpiter desde tiempos inmemoriales-dijo zhatura_**

**_Ellas han existido desde la antigüedad....para proteger el universo de todo aquel que amenace con destruirlo...la primera sailors scout en aparecer fue mi hermana....la gran sailor Júpiter... ella dio inicio a las demás sailors scouts...ella es la maestra...de las sailors...todas las sailors existen...por que zhatura creo sus transformadores..con sus poderes...inclusos sus fuentes de poder...tales como los cristales de cada planeta y el cristal de plata existen gracias a la fusión de lagrimas de los gobernantes de los planetas y la sangre de zhatura...-dijo kakiu, todos ensancharon los ojos.._**

**_Entonces...si ella obtiene la sagrada semilla de la vida...-dijo serena_**

**_Sailor galaxia será invencible-dijo kakiu_**

**_No puede ser-dijo mars_**

**_Si...pero eso no es todo...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Hay mas...y tambien a existido el origen del mal es decir el caos...el caos fue derrotado y encerrado por la legendaria sailor scout...la mas fuerte de todas...sin embargo ya a pasado mucho tiempo y desafortunadamente el caos volvió a aparecer en todo el universo-dijo kakiu_**

**_El caos volvió a aparecer-dijo amy_**

**_Ese caos...es sailor galaxia-dijo mars_**

**_Galaxia esta robando todas las semillas estelares y quiere ocasionar un caos por todo el universo para convertirse en la soberana del universo...ella...quiere...-dijo kakiu_**

**_Ocupar mi lugar....-dijo zhatura_**

**_Ocupar tu lugar-dijo mina_**

**_Si...ella quiere ser la reina del universo...para eso...ella....-dijo zhatura_**

**_Tiene que derrocar a la antigua reina...pero ella...-dijo kakiu_**

**_No te confíes....cualquier cosa puede ocurrir...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que quieres decir...-dijo kakiu_**

**_Tú sabes que mis poderes no están completos...con mis poderes actuales ni siquiera se acercan a lo que era antiguamente...no puedo luchar con ella en este estado...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Es cierto es por tu herida hermana...se que te lastimaste protegiendo a figther...pero es raro que aun note hayas curado hermana...aun cuando estuve contigo-dijo kakiu_**

**_Acabo de decirlo...mis poderes no son los de antes-dijo zhatura_**

**_Pero aun quedan esperanzas...primero necesitamos la luz de la esperanza que dejo la legendaria sailor scout-dijo kakiu_**

**_Eso no es verdad-dijo zhatura elevando la vos..._**

**_Eh-dijo serena_**

**_Esa luz no la dejo la legendaria sailor scouts...esa luz es la unión de dos dioses....kakiu...no me hagas enfadar quieres-dijo zhatura enojándose_**

**_La luz de la esperanza-dijo serena_**

**_Ese fue uno de los motivos por el cual vine a escondidas...para encontrar ese poder-dijo kakiu_**

**_Nosotras no necesitamos eso-dijo healer parándose_**

**_Eh-dijo kakiu mirándola_**

**_Sailor healer-dijo figther_**

**_Mientras usted se encuentre a salvo será muy fácil reconstruir nuestro planeta...créame por favor...-dijo healer_**

**_Si...princesa regresemos a nuestro planeta...-dijo maker, figther miro a zhatura y después a kakiu_**

**_Princesa-dijo healer_**

**_Me temo que eso no es posible...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que-dijo maker_**

**_Nadie puede salir ni entrar de este planeta hasta que caos sea derrotado-dijo zhatura_**

**_Pero por que-dijo healer_**

**_Crees que me arriesgare a que el ejército de caos que rodea el planeta tierra entre en la atmósfera...y destruya lo poco que queda aquí-dijo zhatura_**

**_Zhatura-dijo serena_**

**_Hermana mayor-dijo kakiu_**

**_Soy la reina del universo...y mi deber y deseo es proteger la vida en este universo...yo decido que ocurre por eso les diré...que nadie pondrá un pie fuera de este planeta hasta que caos sea derrotado nuevamente-dijo zhatura_**

**_Acaso es una orden-dijo maker_**

**_Claro que es una orden...alguna objeción-dijo zhatura_**

**_No majestad-dijeron healer y maker_**

**_Muy bien-dijo zhatura_**

**_Hermana...necesito que tú y sailor moon me ayuden a buscar la luz de la esperanza por favor-dijo kakiu_**

**_Claro cuanta conmigo-dijo zhatura_**

**_Vaya...vaya...que egoísta son ustedes...-dijo uranus pareciendo detrás de ellos...._**

**_Sailor uranus-dijo zhatura_**

**_Sailor neptune-dijo serena_**

**_Vinimos a investigar el origen de esa energía...-dijo uranus_**

**_Pero no pensábamos encontrarnos con esto-dijo neptune_**

**_Otra vez ustedes-dijo figther_**

**_A caso vinieron a insultar a nuestra princesa-dijo healer_**

**_Deténganse-dijo kakiu_**

**_Y tambien ustedes-dijo zhatura_**

**_Princesa-dijeron las stars Ligths_**

**_Zhatura-sama-dijeron uranus y neptune_**

**_Hermana mayor....siempre creeremos en ti-dijo kakiu_**

**_Gracias...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Zhatura-sama...vamonos por favor...debes descansar...recuerda tu estado-dijo neptune_**

**_Esta bien...-dijo zhatura caminando hacia ella mientras, al igual que kakiu que salio en la dirección contraria..._**

**_Por cierto hermana mayor...-dijo kakiu parándose y mirándola, zhatura para su caminar pero no volteo...uranus y neptune la miraron..._**

**_Que pasa-dijo zhatura_**

**_Podría ir a verte...acompañada por figther-dijo kakiu con doble intención_**

**_Por su puesto-dijo uranus_**

**_Que si-dijo zhatura_**

**_Zhatura-sama-dijeron neptune y uranus_**

**_Es mi hermana...y es lógico que quiera hablar con ella...o acaso tambien me prohibieran eso-dijo zhatura_**

**_No...por supuesto que no-dijo neptune_**

**_En ese caso te veré mañana hermana-dijo kakiu_**

**_Claro...ella sabe donde vivo-dijo zhatura para después seguir caminando mientras figther la miro para después seguir a su princesa..._**

**_Televisora vía Láctea_**

**_La luz de sailor mercuro ah desparecido mientras ella se hace cada vez mas fuerte...por que...por que en los confines de este planeta se están reuniendo varias luces...tengo que darme prisa-dijo galaxia_**

**_Señora galaxia-dijo nyanko_**

**_Sailor nyanko...que quieres-dijo galaxia_**

**_Es que yo...solo quería informarle que ya encontré la sagrada semilla de la vida señora galaxia-dijo nyanko_**

**_Que-dijo galaxia_**

**_Bueno lo que sucede s que sailor mercuro me engaño y quería robarse la semilla estelar y tambien estaba el enemigo y tuvimos una pelea...cuando estuve apunto de apoderarme de la semilla estelar una extraña luz me lo impidió y lamentablemente-dijo nyanko_**

**_Ya vete-dijo galaxia_**

**_Pero le juro que me apoderare de la sagrada semilla de la vida-dijo nyanko_**

**_Vete-dijo sailor galaxia_**

**_Hummm...tengo que robarle la sagrada semilla de la vida a la reina universal...-pensó nyanko antes de ponerse al corriente con su trabajo..._**

**_Casa de serena_**

**_Haruka y michiru estaban montando guardia por orden de zhatura...ya que el enemigo tambien sabia que tenia una semilla estelar verdadera..._**

**_Que dulce-dijo haruka_**

**_Enserio...lo hice igual que siempre...le puse solo dos cucharadas de azúcar-dijo michiru_**

**_Me refiero a la princesa de la luna y zhatura-sama...le dijeron que buscaran esa supuesta luz de la esperanza...no saben que ellas son quienes saldrán lastimadas...-dijo haruka_**

**_Los enemigos quieren apoderarse de la semilla estelar de esa niña y de zhatura-sama...-dijo michiru_**

**_Que frialdad-dijo haruka_**

**_Quieres que te lo caliente-dijo michiru_**

**_Entonces tomare una tasa más de café-dijo haruka_**

**_Si...claro...-dijo michiru_**

**_Habitación de serena_**

**_Serena llamaba por teléfono a darien...pero nada..._**

**_Darien...-dijo serena tomando la foto de ellos...-quiero seguir escuchando tu vos...quiero hablar contigo...darien...-dijo serena derramando unas lagrimas...._**

**_Departamento..._**

**_Entiendo gracias hotaru....en cuento lleguen yaten y taiki...ire a verla...-dijo seiya colgando el teléfono _**

**_Sailor figther-dijo kakiu_**

**_Si-dijo seiya_**

**_Siempre andan con esos atuendos en este lugar-dijo kakiu_**

**_Ah...bueno es que nuestra misión era buscar a dos mujeres en este planeta...y creímos que estos atuendos eran lo más convenientes...-dijo seiya_**

**_Discúlpenme...todo el tiempo que he estado aquí...había escuchado su canción pero si salía corría peligro de que sailor galaxia se diera cuenta-dijo kakiu_**

**_No...esta bien...-dijo seiya arrodillándose frente a ella...-usted nos hizo el gran favor de regresar a nuestro lado princesa-dijo seiya_**

**_Sailor figther...podrían cantar de vuelta su hermosa canción-dijo kakiu, seiya simplemente comenzó a cantar mientras evocaba recuerdos de su planeta, cuando estaban los cuatro en una especie de bosque...estaban trasformado en sailors, tomada de la mano de kakiu, cuando de repente se vio sobre la falda de una mujer de cabellos rojos...atados en yunkitos en forma de corazón...sentía el suave roce de su mano en su pecho..._**

**_Seiya...-escucho la suave vos de zhatura, el abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos verdes...llenos de vida...una sonrisa hermosa..._**

**_Abrió los ojos de repente impresionado por su alucinación..._**

**_Seiya-dijo yaten entrando- y la princesa-dijo nuevamente_**

**_Esta durmiendo-dijo seiya_**

**_Me imagino que debe estar cansada-dijo taiki_**

**_Eso es natural...por que la princesa estaba sola dentro de esa vasija-dijo yaten_**

**_Cuiden de ella-dijo seiya saliendo del departamento_**

**_Seiya-dijo taiki_**

**_Mansión tomoe_**

**_Hola hotaru....-dijo seiya entrando en la mansión_**

**_Hola seiya...te estaba esperando...sabes zhatura se ve triste desde hoy...y por eso te llame...aprovechando que ella mando a haruka y michiru a velar por serena...ellas discutieron...y encerraron a zhatura en su habitación...cuando se fueron abrí la puerta y ella decidió tomar un baño...ahora se esta bañando...sube a su habitación y espérala...ella querrá verte...-dijo hotaru_**

**_Malditas...como se atreven a tratarla así...-dijo seiya a regañadientes mientras subía las escaleras...abrió la puerta, y miro la lluvia caer por la ventana después de sacarse el saco rojo...._**

**_Baño_**

**_Zhatura estaba en la bañera con el cabello suelto..._**

**_Bueno...creo que esto es lo me merezco después de todo...todo esto es mi culpa....-dijo zhatura derramando lagrimas antes de salir de la bañera..._**

**_Habitación_**

**_Zhatura entro en la habitación vistiendo su pijama y con el cabello suelto, cuando levanto la vista vio a seiya de espalda en la ventana..._**

**_Seiya...-dijo zhatura, seiya se volteo y le sonrió..._**

**_Que bueno que estas bien...-dijo seiya acercándose...ella al verlo se le aguaron los ojos y corrió a abrasarlo...- zhatura que pasa...-dijo seiya_**

**_Ya no soporto seiya...no soporto mas...no se que hacer...acaso estoy haciendo algo mal...no entiendo...hago todo lo que puedo...pero esto me supera....-dijo zhatura derramando lagrimas contra su camisa, seiya maldecía internamente...esto era culpa de ellas...las mataría..._**

**_Tranquila zhatu...tú no haces nada mal...nunca lo has hecho nunca lo harás...sabes que te amare y creeré en ti por siempre...-dijo seiya_**

**_Gracias-dijo zhatura calmándose un poco, el la abrazo y la acerco a la cama..._**

**_Deja que te ayude...yo estoy contigo...sabes que cuentas con migo...te amo...-dijo seiya, ella sonrió y se volvieron a abrazar..._**

**_Lo se...seiya...y tu sabes que pase lo que pase...yo tambien...siempre te amare-dijo zhatura, el sonrió y después la beso...calmadamente primero pero lentamente se convirtió en un beso cada ves mas apasionado_**

**_Seiya puedes pagar la luz por favor- el la miro con extrañeza pero aun así apago la luz, y se acerco para besarla, este beso era mas maduro demostrándole que ya no era un niño sino un hombre con un gran deseo de estar con ella, zhatura lo sintió y sabia que era el comienzo de lo que ya había pasado entre ellos, harían el amor._**

**_Siguen besándose, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como era posible que sobrevivieran sin estar uno sin el otro, el aire comenzó hacerles falta y de nuevo debían separarse era algo que ninguno gustaba, pero esta vez fue zhatura quien iniciaba otra guerra de lenguas para ver quien de los dos soportaría mas, seiya seguía hincado al pie de la cama para estar a la altura de la chica, pero se fue levantando para irse recostando sobre ella, los labios de seiya comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de su acompañante primero se paso por el cuello bajando poco a poco parecía una tortura para zhatura quien comenzaba a agitarse su respiración, sabia que había comenzado eso y no podrían terminar hasta que se entregara por completo al amor y la pasión que despertaba ese hombre en ella._**

**_Seiya vio que le comenzaba a estorbar la blusa del pijama de zhatura y comenzó a desabotonarla, cuando zhatura siento eso rápidamente tomo el rostro de su amado y lo beso y fue tan ágil que termino por estar enzima de el, zhatura no dejaba de besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, esos besos húmedos que otros hombres le habían enseñado ahora deleitaban y consumían en placer al hombre que ella amaba con una gran intensidad, así fue trazando un camino de besos y carisias reconociendo el cuerpo que jamás se atrevió a tocar, así que decidió quitarle la camisa y el hombre no se hizo del rogar se dejaba llevar por lo que esa criatura le hiciera, después de quitarle esa prendas siguió besándolo marcando un camino por su dorso-" vaya que es mejor sin camisa, pero que estas pensando zhatura mejor concéntrate en eso que ya empezaste y no pienses en tonterías como esas, como quiera ya lo viste sin camisa una ves que no?"- mientras pensaba eso ella miraba esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba pero la sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando seiya le dijo-_**

**_Zhatura no es justo que yo este sin camisa y tu sigas toda vestida- zhatura se ríe por unos instantes y se sienta en la cama y lo ve y le causa mas risa cosa que a seiya no le cae en gracia-zhatura linda pongámonos iguales, ¿Qué dices?- ese fue un tono seductor que la pelirroja jamás había escuchado de aquella voz con la que soñaba a diario-_**

**_Pues entonces quítame la ropa- le respondió con el mismo tono seductor que el adoraba, fue entonces que seiya se acerco a zhatura y entre beso y beso la dejo sin su blusa de pijama, cuando termino de quitarla se separo de ella para poder observar a la criatura que tenia enfrente, zhatura por su parte comenzaba a tener un poco de pena... no era la primera vez que estaba con ese hombre por que el había sido el primero. Zhatura llevaba un sostén en color rojo con encaje, a ella le gustaban ese tipo de prendas pues la hacían sentir mas femenina, cosa que al joven le enloqueció y se acerco de nuevo a ella y la beso pero no la abrazaba ni la tocaba solo se inclino para besarla y cuando al fin se dispuso a tocarla, ella retrocedió desconcertándolo por completo-_**

**_¿Qué te pasa zhatura?-la vio y esperaba una respuesta negativa, tal vez ella no quería estar con el-_**

**_Seiya tienes las manos frías Jajja-así que zhatura tomo las damos de su amado y las comenzó a frotar sobre su cuerpo, fue entonces que seiya sintió que necesitaba que ella lo acariciara, tomo una de las manos de zhatura y las guío hasta su miembro que ya comenzaba a excitarse, zhatura al sentir la firmeza de ese chico que la acompañaba un sentimiento de pena la invadió pero era tal emoción que olvido de esa timidez y comenzó a frotarlo, pero a el ya le empezaba a estorbar el pantalón, ella lo ayudo a desabrocharlo mientras el lo iba quitando para que aquella caricia se sintiera aun mejor... mientras zhatura comenzaba a masturbar a seiya el hizo lo que le dictaba su instinto, beso, mordió y lamió los senos de su chica, pero antes de eso quito el sostén para dejar libres a la gravedad aquellas montañas de color blanco que recesaba saborear, con su lengua comenzó a sentirse hambriento del cuerpo de esa mujer._**

**_Por otro lado zhatura sentía como su intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse, tenía la necesidad de sentirlo dentro, ser uno solo._**

**_Zhatura quito su pantalón pijama dejando al descubierto una tanga del mismo color que su sostén, y quedo arriba de seiya para demostrarle que no era una niña, besos sus labios y fue bajando sin ninguna timidez que había demostrado minutos antes, beso el pecho de ese hombre pasando mas abajo por su abdomen para al final llegar a su miembro lo tomo con una mano y lo introdujo en su boca, con su lengua acariciaba la punta del hasta que se decidió y lo introdujo por completo en su boca, seiya no paraba de emitir gemidos que para el oído de zhatura era música deliciosa sabia que lo estaba haciendo bien, cuando termino subió de nuevo a la boca de seiya para besarlo con mas pasión que hace unos momentos._**

**_Seiya no soporta mas el también quiere probar a zhatura así que la cambia de posición para el poder quedar arriba de ella, con gran delicadeza le quita la tanga y comienza besando el vientre de ella, y pasa su lengua mas y mas a bajo, al fin ha llegado a la intimidad de y al sentirla con su legua se da cuenta de que esta lo suficientemente húmeda como para penetrarla pero decide esperar y comienza saborear el clítoris de la joven asiendo que esta se retuerza de placer que siente y comienza a decir entre cortado-ya seiya... basta ya házmelo anda ya- el se sentía complacido por la reacción de la joven y ya no la torturo mas así que subió un poco, acomodo las piernas de esta y poco a poco se introduce en ella, para esto zhatura emite un gemido que no es otro mas que de placer, seiya la envistió de una manera dulce, delicada pero con decisión, con fuerza, ambos estaban tan envueltos en una exquisita atmósfera de placer que no se dieron cuanta del tiempo, tenían una sincronización perfecta en sus movimientos parecía que realmente eran uno así decidieron cambiar de posición seiya se sentó y zhatura subió arriba de el quedando de frente así zhatura impulsaba sus caderas de arriba abajo con la ayuda de seiya para no cansarla, después de unos minutos ambos llegaron a un orgasmo y quedaron recostados sin separarse ninguno de los quería que ese momento terminara pues sabían que tal vez seria la ultima vez que estarían juntos._**

**_Seiya se había sentado para vestirse..._**

**_Seiya....-dijo zhatura desde la cama, seiya se volteo a verla..._**

**_Zhatura....-dijo seiya abrazándola desde su posición..._**

**_Debes irte....es necesario...-dijo zhatura mirándolo_**

**_No quisiera toparme con ellas-dijo seiya_**

**_Te refieres a haruka y michiru-dijo zhatura_**

**_Si...si me topara con ellas seguramente les diría un par de cosas y no quiero problemas zhatu...-dijo seiya_**

**_Entiendo...mañana estaré en la escuela...espero que puedas darte una vuelta-dijo zhatura viendo como se paraba..._**

**_Descansa...ahí estaré...te amo-dijo seiya para después darle un beso y salir de allí..._**

**_Gracias...yo tambien te amo-dijo zhatura antes de caer dormida, seiya sonrió y después salio del cuarto..._**

**_Seiya ya te vas...-dijo hotaru en la sala_**

**_Si...debo volver al infierno del departamento-dijo seiya sonriendo_**

**_Te ves feliz-dijo hotaru sonriendo_**

**_Al menos pude estar con ella una vez mas-dijo seiya mirando las escaleras_**

**_La amas mucho-dijo hotaru_**

**_Curioso...no eres la primera que me lo pregunta-dijo seiya_**

**_Entonces...-dijo hotaru_**

**_Si...con todo mi corazón...hoy...cuando extrajeron su semilla estelar...casi desfallezco....pensé lo peor...-dijo seiya bajando la mirada_**

**_Lo se...ella me contó...estaba muy apenada por hacerles pasar todo eso...-dijo hotaru_**

**_Ella es tan noble...entiendo el por que galaxia desea su resplandor...pero bueno ya debo irme...-dijo seiya_**

**_Si...no te preocupes...cuidare de ella-dijo hotaru_**

**_Claro...adiós-dijo seiya _**

**_Al otro dia_**

**_Serena....vamonos a la escuela....ya es tarde-dijo mina desde la puerta de la casa de serena_**

**_No grites así mina...no somos estudiantes de primaria-dijo rey_**

**_Rey no tiene por que darte pena...serena...ya...-dijo mina_**

**_Dentro de la casa_**

**_Serena apareció en el hall con una gota en la cabeza...antes de salir de la casa...._**

**_Calle_**

**_Chicas no era necesario que venga a buscarme...estoy bien de verdad-dijo serena_**

**_No seas ingenua en estos momentos...el enemigo sabe quienes somos no podemos quedarnos apacibles-dijo rey_**

**_Y no sabemos cuando atacaran....-dijo mina_**

**_Escuela..._**

**_Rey fue a su escuela, dejando a serena con amy y mina...las tres estaban en la entrada...._**

**_Hola chicas-dijo zhatura detrás de ellas_**

**_Zhatura...-dijo serena mirándola_**

**_Oye...como que te vez cansada...y estas pálida...-dijo amy_**

**_No...yo...-dijo zhatura para después caer de rodillas al suelo mano en la boca..._**

**_Que te ocurre...-dijo serena preocupada mientras se acercaba..._**

**_Nada...estaré bien...-dijo zhatura parándose con ayuda de amy y serena_**

**_Estas segura-dijo mina_**

**_Si...ire al baño y todo arreglado-dijo zhatura_**

**_Vamos contigo...no podemos dejarte sola-dijo serena_**

**_Esta bien...no me molesta-dijo zhatura mientras las 4 entraban..._**

**_Baño_**

**_Estas bien...-dijo serena en la puerta del inodoro_**

**_Si...ya salgo...-dijo zhatura desde adentro_**

**_Que le pasara-dijo mina junto amy que montaban guardia..._**

**_No tengo idea...pero es raro...quizás este descompuesta...con todo esto que esta pasando no seria nada raro-dijo amy_**

**_Tienes razón...será mejor que este con nosotras por si se siente mal-dijo mina_**

**_Si-dijo amy cuando venían serena y zhatura que estaba algo pálida pero sonreía débilmente_**

**_Vamos al salón...-dijo mina_**

**_Si vamos-dijo serena_**

**_Aula_**

**_Al llegar vieron a todos sus compañeros fuera en el Pasillo, zhatura paso y se sentó en su asiento y sin mirar el asiento vació a un lado de ella..._**

**_Te sientes bien-dijo serena_**

**_Si...estoy bien chicas-dijo zhatura sacando sus libros_**

**_Esta bien...-dijo amy_**

**_Te esperamos para la clase de gimnasia-dijo mina_**

**_Claro chicas-dijo zhatura sonriéndoles_**

**_Clase de gimnasia_**

**_Estaban todos asiendo gimnasia muy juntas de serena y zhatura..._**

**_Quiero agradecerles todo lo que hacen por mi pero...-dijo serena_**

**_No creen que es demasiado-dijo zhatura_**

**_No es cierto chicas-dijo amy_**

**_Hay que estar preparadas para todo-dijo mina_**

**_Almuerzo_**

**_Pero creo que les estoy ocasionando muchas molestias-dijo serena_**

**_Y yo tambien-dijo zhatura_**

**_Por que dicen eso....somos amigas todas-dijo mina_**

**_Pase lo que pase...no Podemos dejarlas solas entiendan seria muy peligroso-dijo amy_**

**_Así es, que tal si el enemigo pretende ser uno de los estudiantes de esta escuela...o si te descompones zhatura como hace rato-dijo mina_**

**_Oh...no yo estaré bien...y por lo del enemigo para algo existen las sailors scouts no entrene tantas para nada sabes...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Pasillos_**

**_Ahora que lo pienso bien seria mejor que estés acompañada por las chicas...por haruka michiru setsuna y hotaru no-dijo mina_**

**_Si es cierto o quizás nosotras podríamos cuidarlas a las dos-dijo amy, pronto serena y zhatura pararon el pasillo con la cabeza gacha..._**

**_No pueden confiar ni siquiera un poco en mi chicas-dijo serena_**

**_No...no quisimos decir eso...lo que pasa es que estamos muy preocupadas por ti-dijo amy_**

**_Si asi es seria angustiante verte en problemas...mas ahora que no esta darien-dijo mina_**

**_Chicas-dijo zhatura_**

**_Oh...-dijo serena recordando a darien con mirada triste_**

**_No se preocupen estaré bien...de verdad yo...sola puedo cuidarme-dijo serena_**

**_Cafetería_**

**_Mina y amy entraron en la cafetería encontrándose con rey_**

**_Y serena-dijo rey_**

**_Parece que la ofendimos con nuestro comportamiento-dijo mina_**

**_Y nos dijo que por favor la dejáramos en paz-dijo amy_**

**_Que...eso es muy peligroso-dijo rey_**

**_Pero tranquila esta con zhatura-sama-dijo amy_**

**_Oh-dijo rey_**

**_Terraza de la escuela_**

**_Darien por que no me escribes...me siento muy sola sin ti-dijo serena_**

**_Serena...-dijo zhatura a su lado, serena la miro, derramando lagrimas y la abrazo..._**

**_Me siento tan sola sin el, zhatura...sabes...te envidio...-dijo serena_**

**_Que...-dijo zhatura ensanchando los ojos_**

**_Tú...tú tienes a seiya-dijo serena_**

**_A seiya-dijo zhatura con tristeza_**

**_Eh que pasa...acaso pelearon...-dijo serena_**

**_No...nada de eso...solo que las outhers no me permiten verlo...cuando nos vemos...nos vemos a escondidas y solo 5 minutos-dijo zhatura sonriendo_**

**_Ya veo...pero dime tus mareos y nauseas no serán por que estas...-dijo serena_**

**_Tú te refieres a un embarazo...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Si-dijo serena_**

**_Yo no...se...no eh tenido tiempo de hacerme un chequeo...pero podría ser-dijo zhatura_**

**_Eso seria maravilloso... pero no te noto muy contenta-dijo serena_**

**_Un hijo en medio de una guerra...no se...seria peligroso...y no me gusta perder a mis seres queridos-dijo zhatura_**

**_Oh...claro sailor galaxia-dijo serena_**

**_No es el mejor momento-dijo zhatura mirando el cielo con tristeza_**

**_Tienes razón...pero estoy segura que si lo estuvieras tu no harías nada para perjudicar a tu hijo tú eres muy noble...-dijo serena_**

**_Gracias serena-dijo zhatura abrazándose ambas con lagrimas en los ojos..._**

**_Somos amigas-dijo serena_**

**_Claro que lo somos-dijo zhatura_**

**_Vaya...ustedes si que me conmueven...dicen estar bien...pero en realidad se sienten solas no es así-dijo nyanko apareciendo frente a ellos_**

**_Quien eres-dijo serena_**

**_Nyanko-dijo zhatura_**

**_Por fin te encuentro zhatura-sama-dijo nyanko frente a ella..._**

**_Salón de clases_**

**_Seiya guardaba sus últimas pertenencias..._**

**_Mi tiempo como seiya kou esta llegando a su fin...pero todo lo que viví aquí lo disfrute mucho...-pensó seiya para después ver el asiento a su lado, pareciendo ver una sonrisa fresca acompañada de una mirada llena de vida...- zhatura...mi amor....-pensó seiya con una mirada de adoración... se acerco al escritorio y dejo la rosa roja que llevaba en su saco para ella, la rosa tenia una nota atada al tallo..._**

**_La puerta se abrió de golpe_**

**_Que haces aquí-dijo seiya al ver a rey_**

**_Seiya...no has visto a serena-dijo rey_**

**_Que-dijo seiya_**

**_Terraza..._**

**_Cuidado serena...-dijo zhatura poniéndose frente a ella deshaciendo ese disparo con su mano..._**

**_Por que no me entregas tu semilla estelar-dijo nyanko_**

**_De ninguna manera te la entregare-dijo zhatura frunciendo el ceño_**

**_Transformémonos zhatura-dijo serena_**

**_Ethernal sailor Júpiter...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Ethernal sailor moon...-dijo serena_**

**_Transformación...-dijeron ambas..._**

**_Si creen que pueden derrotarme inténtenlo-dijo nyanko_**

**_Eso es lo que haremos-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Eso tenlo por seguro-dijo sailor Júpiter_**

**_Pasillos_**

**_La encontraron-dijo rey que venia corriendo con seiya_**

**_No...-dijo amy_**

**_Que lugar falta...-dijo seiya_**

**_La terraza...pero espera...-dijo mina_**

**_Que pasa ahora...-dijo seiya_**

**_Zhatura esta con ella...-dijo amy_**

**_Que....y me paras...-dijo seiya molesto mientras corría escaleras arriba hacia la terraza..._**

**_Terraza..._**

**_Centella relampagueante-dijo sailor Júpiter contrarrestando los ataques de nyanko_**

**_Wow...es más poderosa que antes...-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Eso es por que mis poderes están volviendo a ser los de antes...-dijo sailor Júpiter_**

**_Me gustaría ser fuerte como tu sailor Júpiter...quiero yo tambien demostrar que puedo luchar sola...que puedo ser como tu-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Muy bien así se habla demuéstrales de lo que eres capas-dijo sailor Júpiter, sailor moon sonrió..._**

**_Jajjajaa hasta cuando se darán por vencida y me entregaras tu semilla estelar sailor Júpiter-dijo nyanko para después dispararle muchos disparos..._**

**_Zhatura....-grito sailor moon...zhatura esquivo algunos pero de repente una rosa se incrusto en el piso deteniéndolos y salvándola..._**

**_Una rosa-dijo sailor Júpiter_**

**_No puede ser...toxido mask...-dijo sailor moon_**

**_No...mira bien...es...-dijo sailor Júpiter mirando sobre un altillo en la terraza..._**

**_Seiya...-dijo serena _**

**_Intenta lastimarla...y te las veras conmigo...eso no te lo permitiré-dijo seiya refiriéndose a zhatura..._**

**_Que haces aquí seiya-pensó sailor Júpiter_**

**_Suena divertido....que vas a hacer-dijo nyanko_**

**_Poder de lucha estelar...transformación-dijo seiya_**

**_Ah...que-dijo nyanko_**

**_Láser de estrella fugas...-dijo sailor figther_**

**_Ah...-dijo nyanko siendo golpeado por el ataque de figther_**

**_Hazlo ahora...alguna atáquela....-dijo figther mirándolas, Júpiter y moon la miraban...- vamos alguna...alga algo...vamos que esperan...-dijo figther, entonces sailor Júpiter se volvió hacia sailor nyanko, hizo aparecer su espada...y le apunto con ella...nyanko temió por su vida esa espada presentaba un filo muy peligroso...sailor Júpiter la miro con lastima...aunque solo figther pudo ver esa mirada..._**

**_Lo siento-dijo Júpiter antes de agitarla...logrando deshacer uno de sus brazaletes...purificando solo la mitad de su alma...para después desaparecer en la cabina_**

**_Sailor Júpiter volteo hacia la reja...derramando lágrimas...silenciosas...mientras sailor moon cayo de rodillas...aun shoqueada por la comparación que hizo..._**

**_Pronto la lluvia empezó a caer..._**

**_Las tres perdieron sus transformaciones..._**

**_A decir verdad yo no soy una persona entusiasta como tu zhatura...que siempre ves la luz en medio de la oscuridad-dijo serena_**

**_Que-dijo seiya_**

**_Bueno me propuse esforzarme sin la ayuda de nadie...pero no puedo...no puedo ser como tu-dijo serena mirando a zhatura_**

**_Te equivocas...yo tan bien tengo sentimiento...tambien sufro...tambien siento miedo....tambien tengo preocupaciones...tengo la apariencia de ser la persona perfecta siempre risueña, alegre y despreocupada...pero yo no soy así...yo tambien siento tristeza... y eso nadie lo ve...hago lo mejor que puedo...pero sabes...que yo...-dijo zhatura volteándose para que no la vieran llorar..._**

**_Tú me tienes a mi zhatu...-dijo seiya_**

**_No me mientas...no te mientas...tu y yo no podemos estar mucho tiempo mas juntos...kakiu a aparecido...y ella te necesita...así como serena...recuerdas...ella te necesita mas que yo...yo eh aguantado todo esto muchos años...unos años mas no me hará daño...-dijo zhatura antes de salir corriendo de la terraza mientras derraba lagrimas por su mejillas..._**

**_Zhatura...-grito seiya_**

**_Seiya...yo lo siento...pero....-dijo serena_**

**_Cuéntame...-dijo seiya mirándola comprensivo_**

**_Recordé a darien...al ver esa rosa roja-dijo serena_**

**_Bombón-dijo seiya_**

**_Pensé que no habría ningún problema si el no me escribía o me llamaba porque se dedicaría a estudiar...creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo pero no puedo vivir sola-dijo serena_**

**_Bombón-dijo seiya_**

**_Te extraño....te extraño darien...-dijo serena cayendo de rodillas y llorando...seiya la miro con tristeza...se le partía el corazón era su amiga y la quería...pero en un instante le pareció verla a ella...a su zhatura en la misma posición...y no lo resistió...zhatura lo había dicho no Podían estar juntos...entonces por que no reemplazarlo...se agacho y la tomo por los hombros..._**

**_Que-dijo serena_**

**_Y yo...no puedo reemplazarlo-dijo seiya_**

**_Que...-dijo serena_**

**_Déjame reemplazarlo-dijo seiya_**

**_Pero...zhatura...-dijo serena_**

**_Ella entenderá...siempre lo hace...-dijo seiya _**

**_Yo...-dijo serena sin saber que responder_**

**_Serena-dijo rey junto a mina y amy que observaban desde la puerta de la terraza...las tres habían visto salir a zhatura con lagrimas en los ojos...rey entendió de pronto ella sabia que seiya haría eso...y no lo discutió...sino que lo acepto..._**

**_Calle_**

**_Zhatura caminaba por la calle, la lluvia caía fuertemente, ella ya estaba empapada pero nada importaba ahora..._**

**_Ya lo he hecho de nuevo...creo que no puedo con mi genio...-susurro con una sonrisa melancólica, bajo la mirada a su mano, entre sus dedos aun tenia esa rosa roja...- por que tuviste que dejármela seiya...por que tengo que ser asi....por que no resisto...por que...soy tan diferente....-dijo zhatura derramando lagrimas mientras se apoyaba contra una pared apoyando su brazo contra la pared y reposando su frente en el.-no yo se por que no resisto...es por que mi amor por todos ellos es demasiado grande...por eso siempre pienso en ellos...pero en este momento no puedo...no puedo soportarlo...por que siento tanto dolor...si no tengo un corazon...acaso mi amor por el es tan fuerte...que no necesito un corazon para amarlo-dijo zhatura_**

**_Asi es...-dijo una vos detrás..., zhatura volteo sorprendida para ver a kakiu detrás de ella_**

**_Kakiu-dijo zhatura tratando de limpiarse el agua del rostro pero fue en vano el agua se empeñaba en golpearle..._**

**_Hermana...tu siemrpe has sido asi...y ahora seguramente al verla sufrir...una ves mas...sacrificas aquello que mas amas...a seiya...realmente no soy capaz de entenderte...yo no seria capas....pero tu eres diferente...tu eres una diosa...y eso te hace diferente...y te diré tambien que es eso mismo lo que hace que seiya te ame...como se que lo hace...pero hay algo que tu y el comparten sabes...y eso es que ambos tiene un espíritu muy sacrificado...el seria un rey estupendo hermana-dijo kakiu_**

**_Lo se kakiu...siempre lo supe...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Pero entonces por que-dijo kakiu_**

**_Esto no estaba en los planes-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que-dijo kakiu_**

**_Simplemente sucedió... el tenia razon....-dijo zhatura_**

**_El...-dijo kakiu_**

**_Hades...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que te dijo-dijo kakiu_**

**_El destino me pone a prueba...y es verdad...pero me pregunto soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo esto-dijo zhatura_**

**_Tu eres muy fuerte hermana...pero recuerda que no tienes un corazon...y eso te pone en desventaja con el destino-dijo kakiu_**

**_Si lo se...pero yo no queria que murieran...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Te entiendo...pero-dijo kakiu_**

**_Pero nada kakiu...me temo que las cosas seguirán su curso...no puede ser de otra manera-dijo zhatura_**

**_Pero-dijo kakiu_**

**_Debo irme kakiu...adios-dijo zhatura empezando a caminar dejando a kakiu con las palabras en la boca_**

**_Hermana...-dijo kakiu mientras la miraba partir para despues voltear y caminar hacia el departamento_**

**_Zhatura camino un tiempo mas, mas cuando se dio cuanta de por donde andaba estaba en un hospital...llego sus manos a su vientre y despues entro por la puerta, fue a la guardia y se hizo unos exámenes...debía saber si estaba o no embarazada..._**

**_Señorita los resultados-le dijo el doctor que la atendía, ella tomo con manos temblorosas el sobre blanco, lo abrio y leyó el resultado..._**

**_Embarazada...-susurro con los ojos desorbitados_**

**_Felicidades señorita usted va a ser madre-dijo el doctor, ella lo miro como diciendo"usted esta loco"- ocurre algo-dijo el doctor extrañado_**

**_No...disculpe...debo irme-dijo zhatura guardando el papel en el sobre y parandose para salir de la habitación y del hospital..._**

**_Camino en silencio largo rato hasta dar con un puente...se acerco al barandal y se apoyo en el..._**

**_Zhatura-dijo una vos a su lado, ella reconoció la vos...y lo vio..._**

**_Hades...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Hermanita...que te pasa....por que estas asi...tan destruida...-dijo hades acercándose a ella..._**

**_Yo....estoy tan perdida hades...nunca me había sentido asi....siento que estoy cayendo en un poso sin fondo...y nadie se da cuenta-dijo zhatura_**

**_Eso no es cierto...yo lo veo...y me lastima verte asi hermanita...por que no lo aceptas....has despertado para recuperar lo que te pertenece...debes hacerlo...-dijo hades_**

**_Entonces tu fuiste...tu me despertaste...-dijo zhatura mirandolo_**

**_Si...fui yo...y tambien...-dijo hades_**

**_Me borraste la memoria-dijo zhatura_**

**_Tuve que hacerlo para que entiendas que tu no lo amas por ser la reencarnación de hera...y el no te ama por ser una diosa-dijo hades_**

**_Por que....por que hiciste todo eso....-dijo zhatura_**

**_Por que te amo hermana...-dijo hades_**

**_Que-dijo zhatura_**

**_Siempre lo eh hecho...aun debajo de esa coraza de oscuridad...siempre lo eh hecho...-dijo hades sonriéndole_**

**_Pero yo-dijo zhatura_**

**_Lo se...créeme que lo se...y no pido que hagas nada...somos hermanos...sabes...a parte el en el fondo te ama mucho...y ahora que esperas un hijo suyo-dijo hades_**

**_Como lo supiste-dijo zhatura_**

**_Se nota en tu aura-dijo hades_**

**_Ah-dijo zhatura_**

**_Y tu lo necesitas....si no esta a tu lado...-dijo hades mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas y ambos se miraban- vas a morir...no ahora por eres muy fuerte...pero poco a poco tu resplandor ira desapareciendo y serás cubierta por la oscuridad sin el-dijo hades_**

**_Hades...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Tu lo sabes zhatura-dijo hades_**

**_Si...pero siempre fui fuerte...y yo...no...-dijo zhatura_**

**_No lo ves zhatura...tus poderes están volviendo por la nueva conexión que tienes con el ahora...un hijo es un lazo muy fuerte-dijo hades_**

**_Lo se hades...lo se...todo eso lo se...no es nada nuevo...pero no puedo....hay otros que están peores que yo...no puedo...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Por que eres asi....-dijo hades_**

**_No se...yo simplemente soy asi-dijo zhatura_**

**_Lo se...pero ya vete...necesitas descansar hermanita-dijo hades para despues darle un beso en la frente y despues marcharse, despues de eso zhatura camino a la mansión._**

**_Fin capitulo 22_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Capitulo 23_**

**_La sagrada semilla de la vida es robada..._**

**_Esa misma noche_**

**_Casa de serena_**

**_Rey estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de serena..._**

**_Baño_**

**_Serena estaba recordando el evento del dia de ayer en el cual a pesar de su sufrimiento propio zhatura dejo a seiya con serena para que el la contenga..._**

**_Habitación_**

**_Serena entro por la puerta llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse con rey y chibi-chibi en la cama de esta primera..._**

**_Rey...-dijo serena, rey la miraba seriamente_**

**_Que piensas hacer-dijo rey_**

**_Eh-dijo serena_**

**_Tendremos mas problemas si no decides bien las cosas no puedes estar jugando con las personas...zhatura se a sacrificado por ti...sacrifico su felicidad junto a seiya porque tu estas triste...y sabe que el puede aliviar tu dolor acompañándote...-dijo rey_**

**_Pero...-dijo serena_**

**_Nada de peros...eso no sirve...si no decides bien las cosas seiya y zhatura sufrirán mas...no puedes estar jugando recuerda que tienes a una persona a quien querer...o no-dijo rey_**

**_Darien-pensó serena_**

**_Lo quieres mas que a nadie no es cierto-dijo rey_**

**_Aja-dijo serena_**

**_Me pregunto que estara haciendo darien-dijo serena_**

**_Eh-dijo rey_**

**_Haya ya debe ser de dia por que aquí ya nos vamos a dormir...me pregunto si ira bien en todas sus materias de la universidad...me imagino que debe tener muchos amigos porque el es muy agradable-dijo serena_**

**_Serena-dijo rey_**

**_Espero que no se haya enfermado seriamente de algo-dijo serena_**

**_Oye serena que estas diciendo...darien no te ah escrito ni ah hablado-dijo rey_**

**_No-dijo serena_**

**_Por que-dijo rey_**

**_No he recibido ninguna respuesta-dijo serena_**

**_No la has recibido desde cuando...serena-dijo rey_**

**_Desde que se fue-dijo serena_**

**_Porque no nos dijiste algo tan importante como eso serena-dijo rey, entonces chibi-chibi prendió la radio sonando la música de los three Ligths_**

**_Chibi-chibi serena y yo estamos hablando de algo muy importante podrías apagarlo-dijo rey_**

**_Esto si que e s una sorpresa...el grupo three Ligths se desintegrara-dijo el locutor de la radie_**

**_Eh-dijo rey_**

**_Eh-dijo serena_**

**_Three Ligths se desintegrara-dijo rey_**

**_Solo queríamos avisarles a nuestras admiradoras que mañana será el ultimo concierto que daremos...-dijo la vos de taiki en la radio...mientras rey y serena se miraban sin comprender..._**

**_Departamento_**

**_Seiya, yaten y taiki entraron en la sala de esta después de un largo ensayo..._**

**_Princesa le prometemos que en nuestro último concierto llamaremos a la luz de la esperanza...-dijo taiki_**

**_En estos momentos es cuando todos debemos unir fuerzas para tener éxito en esta batalla tan difícil...-dijo kakiu_**

**_No se preocupes mientras usted este con nosotros seguiremos adelante sin la ayuda de nadie...-dijo taiki_**

**_Cantaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas para encontrar esa luz tal y como lo hicimos con usted-dijo yaten, seiya al oírlo se sentó en un taburete...apoyando la cabeza en luna mano mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido ayer..._**

**_Encontraremos esa luz antes de que la malvada sailor galaxia baje a este mundo-dijo taiki mirando a seiya desconcentrado- no es cierto seiya-dijo taiki presionándolo, pero seiya no respondió- seiya...-insistió taiki_**

**_Eh...si tienes razón-dijo en cuento despertó de su ensoñación, kakiu lo miro lastimosamente...sabia que pensaba en ellas dos..._**

**_Bueno...como sea tambien deben evocar la presencia de zhatura con su canción...creo que es hora de que ella vuelva a ser como antes-dijo kakiu_**

**_Como antes-dijo yaten_**

**_Si...ella debe recuperar lo que le pertenece...-dijo kakiu, seiya la miro sin comprender_**

**_Cafetería..._**

**_Que pasó amy-dijo mina_**

**_Me comunique con la universidad de los estados unidos y me dijeron que darien no esta-dijo amy_**

**_Acaso le abra pasado algún accidente...y en este momento es cuando serena lo necesita mas a su lado-dijo rey_**

**_Mansión tomoe_**

**_Que...embarazada...-exploto haruka_**

**_Si dos meses-dijo michiru_**

**_Por eso los desmayos y las nauseas-dijo setsuna_**

**_Chibi-chibi....viene en camino-dijo hotaru_**

**_Si...pero no es algo bueno...aun no puedo creerlo...-dijo haruka golpeando la pared con rabia_**

**_Ella esta muy mal desde lo ultimo-dijo hotaru_**

**_Lo ultimo-dijo michiru_**

**_Ella fue a despedirse de el...el no sabe nada...-dijo hotaru_**

**_Pobre...esta sufriendo mucho y enzima el enemigo no se detendrá hasta robarle su semilla estelar-dijo setsuna_**

**_Si...esta diluviando...zhatura-sama se esta ahogando en sus propias lagrimas...-dijo michiru tristemente_**

**_Se despidió...estas segura hotaru...pero si ella había dicho que no interfiramos entre ellos...-dijo haruka con el ceño fruncido_**

**_Según ella me dijo entre sollozos..."ella le necesita mas que yo"-dijo hotaru_**

**_Ella-dijo michiru_**

**_Esta hablando de serena...-dijo setsuna tristemente_**

**_Esto ya me tiene podrida-dijo haruka_**

**_Haruka-dijo michiru_**

**_Por que ella es así...siempre lo demás...y para cuando ella...la última vez que actuó así casi la matan...no puedo creerlo-dijo haruka con frustración..._**

**_Así es nuestra reina universal...ella no va a cambiar...y por mas que tenga que hacerse la fuerte frente a nosotros y todos ellos juntos...no va a flaquear...no se rendirá...pero lo que si estoy segura que ella es perfectamente capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio con tal de salvarnos a todos-dijo hotaru_**

**_No es justo-dijo michiru_**

**_Quien dijo que la vida era justa-dijo setsuna_**

**_Nadie-dijo hotaru_**

**_Habitación de zhatura_**

**_Zhatura esta acostada boca abajo en su cama con lágrimas en los ojos..._**

**_La puerta se abrió y apareció setsuna_**

**_Zhatura-sama...-dijo setsuna, zhatura ni se movió sabia que su amiga se preocupaba pero no estaba con ánimo..._**

**_Setsuna...-dijo mirándola desde la cama, setsuna se sentó en la cama y acaricio su cabello lentamente, intentando consolarla..._**

**_Se que será difícil pero debes seguir adelante...la situación no hace mas que empeorar...y ahora que estas embarazada...no puedes rendirte...tienes a tu hija...que tambien es parte de el...y...-dijo setsuna_**

**_No sigas...todo eso ya lo se y lo entiendo...sabes....-dijo zhatura sentándose en la cama para después mirar al techo...-pero todo eso no me evita el dolor...se que es lo correcto...y que hice bien...pero no puedo evitar sentir que me ahogo en un mar de lagrimas amargas del que no puedo salir...-dijo zhatura _**

**_Lo se pero tu eres fuerte...y mañana...-dijo setsuna_**

**_Lo se....ire...no voy a defraudarlos...a nadie...debo ser fuerte...ahora mas que nunca...pero no te preocupes...yo ya saldré de esto...después de todo son mis decisiones...y como tales debo aceptarlas...y sabes que así lo haré...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Si lo se...conozco tu proceder zhatura-dijo setsuna parándose para salir de la habitación y dejar que ella se descargase...ya que después no iba a poder hacerlo..._**

**_Al otro dia_**

**_Serena caminaba junto a chibi-chibi, con un paraguas en mano...pronto el viento hizo volar el paraguas dejándole ver a haruka y michiru en la vereda contraria..._**

**_A donde vas-dijo michiru_**

**_Ahhh...pues-dij oserena_**

**_No me digas...que tenias pensado ir a ver a ese sujeto-dijo haruka_**

**_Queria ver su ultimo concierto-dijo serena_**

**_Hasta cuando va a entender no quiero que lo veas-dijo haruka_**

**_Recuerda que tu tienes a darien-dijo michiru_**

**_Por supuesto...yo quiero mucho a darien...pero tambien quiero mucho a otras personas y no puedo dejarlas-dijo serena_**

**_Entiendelo ese individuo jamas entendera tus palabras...-dijo haruka_**

**_Te equivocas-dijo serena_**

**_Entonces porque no le dices adiós personalmente-dijo haruka_**

**_Eh...-dijo serena_**

**_Esta será la ultima ves que lo veras de acuerdo-dijo haruka _**

**_Estadio_**

**_Camarín..._**

**_Ya es hora-dijo yaten_**

**_Creo que ah llegado el momento de buscar la luz de la esperanza-dijo taiki_**

**_Aja-asintieron yaten y seiya_**

**_Toc-toc-sonaron los golpes en la puerta_**

**_Adelante-dij otaiki, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a serena, haruka, michiru y chibi-chibi_**

**_Bombon-dijo seiya_**

**_Les deseo buena suerte en su ultimo concierto...yo...-dijo serena_**

**_Disculpen amigos...podrian dejarnos solos un momento por favor-dijo seiya, taiki lo miro..._**

**_Seiya-dijo taiki_**

**_Solo quiero hablar con ella taiki-dijo seiya_**

**_Tienen 5 minutos-dijo haruka saliendo con michiru_**

**_Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Esperame afuera si-dijo serena_**

**_Chibi-chibi-dijo chibi-chibi para después salir por la puerta haciendo piruetas..._**

**_Nosotros tambien-dijo kakiu_**

**_Princesa-dijo taiki viéndola como salía de la habitación para después seguirla junto a yaten_**

**_Bombón...las cosas que te deje ayer eran enserio...pero yo no...puedo....no puedo....porque ella es lo mas importante para mi...yo no puedo reemplazar a tu novio por que yo amo a zhatura con toda mi alma...no puedo...por que tu no eres zhatura...seria como engañarnos y sufrir aun mas...pero aun así...cuentas conmigo...soy tu amigo...y te quiero como tal-dijo seiya_**

**_Seiya-dijo serena sonriendo..._**

**_Dentro de poco tiempo dejare de ser el cantante seiya kou para solo ser una sailor scout...como era antes...por eso daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que ella escuche mi canción...la ultima canción...-dijo seiya_**

**_Seiya-dijo serena_**

**_Espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio-dijo seiya dándole un beso en la mejilla..._**

**_Seiya-dijo serena_**

**_Pasillo_**

**_Dentro de muy poco este planeta se convertirá en un campo de batalla...así ustedes comprenderán el terror que se siente en una pelea-dijo taiki_**

**_Ustedes nunca podrán derrotar a sailor galaxia-dijo yaten mirándolas- así que este es el mejor momento para presumir que son fuertes-dijo yaten_**

**_No importa lo que suceda nosotras cumpliremos con la misión que nos impartió zhatura-sama-dijo haruka_**

**_Aunque sacrifiquemos la vida...es nuestra obligación proteger a alguien muy importante en este planeta...es esa la misión que zhatura-sama nos dio desde tiempos inmemoriales-dijo michiru_**

**_Deténganse....-dijo zhatura, destras de ella estaban setsuna y hotaru_**

**_Zhatura-sama-dijeron haruka y michiru_**

**_Estoy segura que ustedes cumplirán con lo que les eh pedido...y no necesito pedirles stars ligths que protejan a mi hermana no es cierto-dijo zhatura_**

**_Descuide su majestad...lo haremos con mucho gusto-dijo taiki sonriéndole_**

**_Gracias-dijo zhatura...._**

**_Camarín_**

**_Ya es hora-dijo seiya mientras se dirigía a la puerta ante la mirada de serena- este es el momento de encontrar la luz de la esperanza que nos ayudara a derrotar el mal...-dijo seiya tomando la perilla de la puerta y abriendo la puerta-pelearemos con valentía aunque arriesguemos nuestras vidas-pensó antes de salir...serena lo miro solamente_**

**_Pasillo_**

**_Seiya salio al pasillo topándose con la mirada verde e iluminada de zhatura...la miro largamente antes de salir al escenario...sin saber que esa seria la ultima vez que le vería así..._**

**_Escenario..._**

**_Cantaron con todas sus fuerzas durante las primeras canciones hasta que llego la última....todas estaban ahí presenciando el concierto..._**

**_Durante todo este tiempo hemos estado transmitiendo mensajes-dijo taiki mientras las ovaciones no se hacían esperar_**

**_Y es obvio que tambien queremos transmitírselos en nuestro último concierto que daremos-dijo yaten_**

**_Y este será nuestro ultimo mensaje...reciban por favor este pensamiento tan bello-dijo seiya mirando a zhatura en lo alto de las gradas...para después comenzar a cantar...a medida que la canción era cantada...tanto chibi-chibi como zhatura fueran rodeadas por dos auras blancas...ondeando sus cabellos y sintiendo una sensación pura y etérea..._**

**_Cuando de pronto apareció salir nyanko haciendo estallar los equipo y atacando a todo el mundo..._**

**_Que pasa-dijo seiya mientras se corrían lejos de la explosión_**

**_Eh...que pasa-dijo serena corriendo con haruka y michiru_**

**_Desde lo alto de as gradas zhatura, setsuna y hotaru miraban a sailor nyanko_**

**_Ah llegado el momento-dijo zhatura_**

**_Tenías razón zhatura-sama-dijo hotaru_**

**_Jjajajaj...el universo será de la señora galaxia-dijo sailor nyanko_**

**_No te lo permitiremos-dijo sailor uranus_**

**_Oh...tienes razón...no se dejen gobernar por la señora galaxia-dijo sailor nyanko_**

**_Oh-dijo serena_**

**_No entrégame inmediatamente tu semilla estelar...no, no se dejen quitar su semilla estelar o tendrán problemas...-dijo nyanko_**

**_Se comporta muy extraño-dijo serena_**

**_Esta siendo manipulada por el brazalete de sailor galaxia...ella era una sailor scout buena-dijo kakiu_**

**_Una sailor scout-dijo serena_**

**_Accidentalmente ella a perdido un brazalete es por eso que su inconciente como sailor scouts buena esta despertando-dijo kakiu_**

**_Oh...no-dijo serena_**

**_Miau...-dijo sailor nyanko disparando sus disparos_**

**_Poder de luchar estelar...transformación-dijo seiya_**

**_Poder de curación estelar transformación-dijo yaten_**

**_Poder de creación estelar transformación-dijo taiki_**

**_Las sailors stars Ligths han llegado-dijeron las tres stars Ligths..._**

**_Láser de estrella fugaz...-dijo figther evitando que el ataque diera contra kakiu_**

**_Miau...-dijo nyanko para después ver como sailor moon aparece frente a ellos..._**

**_Las sailors stars Ligths dieron un paso al frente..._**

**_Esperen...-dijo neptune_**

**_Nosotras nos encargaremos de proteger esta tierra-dijo uranus_**

**_Así es que no se metan en esto-dijo neptune, figther se volteo hacia las gradas y miro en lo alto a zhatura y detrás de ella estaban setsuna y hotaru...la miro buscando algún indicio...pero no encontró más que una dura mirada..._**

**_Majestad-dijo setsuna_**

**_Esperen...veamos de los que son capaces de hacer con sus propias manos-dijo zhatura extendiendo sus manos para impedirles que se movieran..._**

**_Como ordene majestad-dijeron setsuna y hotaru_**

**_No...nosotras derrotaremos a todo aquel que interfieran en nuestro concierto-dijo figther volviendo a mirarlas_**

**_Pero nyanko volvía atacarlas..._**

**_Cuidado-dijo sailor moon....cuando ellas esquivaron el ataque..._**

**_No se metan en esto por favor...le demostraremos que la haremos volver a la normalidad-dijo mars apareciendo_**

**_Pero ella es nuestra enemiga-dijo maker_**

**_Hmmm-dijeron uranus y neptune_**

**_Deténganse-dijo kakiu, todas la miraron-por favor no se comporten de esta manera chicas-dijo kakiu, detrás de ella estaba chibi-chibi_**

**_Princesa-dijo maker_**

**_Así es debemos unir nuestras fuerzas-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Sailor moon-dijo uranus_**

**_Pero de pronto el cielo se trono rojo y negro..._**

**_Oh....esto es...-dijo zhatura en lo alto..._**

**_Pero si es-dijo kakiu_**

**_Ah...-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Sailor galaxia-dijo figther_**

**_Jajajajja...-apareció un holograma de sailor galaxia en el aire..._**

**_Sailor galaxia-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Señora galaxia enseguida le entregare la semilla...oh...no acabe conmigo pero no con ellas-dijo nyanko_**

**_Suficiente...hiciste un buen trabajo-dijo galaxia para después hacer desaparecer el único brazalete que le quedaba, por lo cual nyanko desapareció..._**

**_Princesa del planeta de las flores doradas...ahora entiendo con que tu eres ese poder que despertó para oponerse a mi verdad...ja....-dijo galaxia atacándola con una poderosa onda expansiva...kakiu callo en brazos de figther..._**

**_Princesa-dijo figther, kakiu miro a galaxia quien le disparo infinidad de disparos....pero estos nunca llegaron..._**

**_Destino verde....elimina....-resonó el grito de sailor Júpiter en el estadio...galaxia detuvo el ataque y miro a quien defendia a su presa... _**

**_Zhatura-dijo galaxia_**

**_Galaxia...-dijo sailor Júpiter apareciendo delante de kakiu protegiéndola_**

**_Sailor Júpiter...-dijeron todas..._**

**_Sabia que si utilizaba a tu hermana vendrias zhatura...siempre has sido asi...-dijo galaxia_**

**_Ja...si lo que tanto deseas es mi semilla estelar...por que no vienes y me la robas ahora mismo eh...o tienes miedo-dijo sailor Júpiter_**

**_Miedo de ti...por favor...debo admitir que eres muy poderosa...pero te conosco...y se de lo que eres capas-dijo galaxia_**

**_Que me conoces...no me hagas reír...tu pretendías que te entregara mi semilla estelar...a cambio de que-dijo sailor Júpiter_**

**_Que tal a cambio de la vida de todos ellos-dijo galaxia_**

**_Y crees que soy entupida...o que...te conozco...veo en ti...y si algo que tu no tienes eso es palabra...no tienes honor...-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Como -dijo galaxia atacándola con una cantidad de disparon indescifrable, sailor Júpiter levanto su manos para detenerlos pero eran muchos..._**

**_Escúchenme todas...el poder por separado no podrá hacer nada contra ella...solo callen y escúchenme maldición...no podré detenerla por mucho tiempo mas...estoy perdiendo mucha energía y en mi estado no tengo mucha...así que les diré esto...váyanse de aquí...yo la detendré...recuerden que la unión hace la fuerza...-dijo zhatura como despedida_**

**_Ja detenerme...no me hagas reír...apenas puedes pararlos-dijo galaxia..._**

**_Tu ganas...obtendrás lo que quieres...-dijo Júpiter sintiendo como su energía se agotaba..._**

**_Jajjajaa...por fin la obtendré....-dijo galaxia aumentando los disparos...los cuales uno a uno se incrustaron contra Júpiter liberando nuevamente su semilla estelar...la cual después de brillar termino en manos de galaxia..._**

**_Porque-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Zhatura-sama-gritaron haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru_**

**_Zhatura-grito figther_**

**_No-dijeron maker y healer_**

**_Has perdido zhatura....jajjajaa....al fin la eh conseguido la sagrada semilla de la vida...la semilla estelar perteneciente a la reina del universo...ahora soy invencible....jajajajaj....-rio estrepitosamente sailor galaxia mientras sostenía la semilla estelar de zhatura..._**

**_No te lo perdonare...era mi amiga....por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada-dijo sailor moon atacándola, pero sailor galaxia detuvo su ataque con una mano..._**

**_Oh...-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Las siguientes semillas estelares que me llevare serán de ustedes...sus inútiles esfuerzos no servirán de nada...-dijo sailor galaxia antes de desaparecer..._**

**_Sailor Júpiter volvió a ser zhatura y cayo lentamente...se sentía como en transe...sus ojos veían a todas las personas que gritaban su nombre..._**

**_Sailor uranus...sailor neptine...sailor plut...sailor saturn...sailor moon....sailor mercury...sailor Venus...sailor mars...kakiu...sailor maker....sailor healer...sailor figther....es ahora el momento para buscar la luz de la esperanza y estar mas unidos que nunca...-pensó Zhatura mientras caía lentamente...de pronto una luz blanca surgió delante de ella, de ella salio sailor chibi-chibi y tomo su mano..._**

**_Te encuentras bien mama...-dijo chibi-chibi, zhatura levanto la vista y la miro..._**

**_Chibi-chibi...-susurro abriendo sus ojos..._**

**_Zhatura...-dijeron todas que estaban arrodilladas a su lado, pero era sostenida por unos calidos brazos...miro a aquella que la sujetaba encontrándose con sailor figther..._**

**_Hermana...-dijo kakiu, la miro, esta lloraba...levanto su mano que esta desapareciendo y seco sus lágrimas..._**

**_No debes llorar...eres mi única hermana...y sabes que no podría haber sido de otra forma...jure protegerte ante nuestros padres hace mucho tiempo y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo...además lo hice por que te quiero mucho...eres mi hermana favorita...-dijo zhatura sonriendo_**

**_Hermana mayor-dijo kakiu con lágrimas_**

**_No seas llorona...debe ser fuertes...tienes a tus guardianas...ellas estarán contigo hasta el final...confió en eso por eso me voy tranquila...sabiendo que no estaras sola-dijo zhatura_**

**_Si hermana-dijo kakiu_**

**_Serena, amy, mina rey-dijo zhatura_**

**_Si-dijeron esta_**

**_Les encargo el cuidado de chibi-chibi es aun una niña y necesita que la atiendan...perdóname chibi-chibi...no pude llevarte de paseo como te lo prometí recuerdas-dijo zhatura_**

**_Mama....no te mueras...-lloro chibi-chibi_**

**_Todo va a estar bien...ya lo veras...-dijo zhatura_**

**_Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Haruka, michiru, setsuna, hotaru-dijo zhatura_**

**_Zhatura-sama-dijeron ellas_**

**_Perdónenme...deben despreciarme por hacer estas cosas...siempre eh actuado de esta manera tan improvista...un momento estoy lejos observando todo y al siguiente estoy sacrificándome por otro soy así...por esto siempre tengo estos finales...-dijo zhatura sonriendo_**

**_No zhatura-sama...no podríamos despreciarte nunca-dijo michiru_**

**_Gracias-dijo zhatura_**

**_De nada bombón-dijo haruka sosteniendo su mano_**

**_Bombón-pensó serena_**

**_Healer...maker...-dijo zhatura, ambas la miraron_**

**_Siempre les estaré agradecida por cuidar de mi hermana....muchas gracias-dijo zhatura_**

**_Majestad-dijo maker_**

**_Sailor figther...-dijo zhatura mirándola a los ojos, esta lloraba mientras asentía..._**

**_Si...-dijo con vos quebradiza..._**

**_Por que lloras...recuerda que debes proteger a kakiu, y a sailor moon...ellas te necesitan fuerte y valiente...como tu eres...tambien perdóname...yo debí haber sido mas fuerte...para poder protegerlos-dijo zhatura_**

**_No...tu no eres débil...eres...muy fuerte...y...-dijo mientras sus lagrimas caían en el rostro de zhatura_**

**_No debes llorar...se fuerte...todos deben serlo...les deseo suerte a todos...y recuerden uno....nunca debe rendirse...no importa el dolor que se sienta-dijo zhatura_**

**_Eras tu...la mujer que veía en mis sueños...eras tu...has sido tu todo este tiempo-dijo figther_**

**_Siempre soy yo figther-dijo zhatura sonriendo antes de cerrar sus ojos y desaparecer por completo, sailor figther golpeo el suelo con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas mojaban la tierra del suelo y lanzaba un grito desgarrador..._**

**_Zhatura..............-grito con todas sus fuerzas..._**

**_El cielo empezó a centellar...y sumirse en la oscuridad...todas se pararon..._**

**_Ahora que zhatura ya no esta...la oscuridad esta empezando a consumir este planeta-dijo kakiu_**

**_Como-dijo serena_**

**_Zhatura era la reina del universo...-dijo luna detrás de ellos_**

**_Los gatos están hablando-dijo healer_**

**_Así es...somos consejeros de las sailor scouts-dijo artemis_**

**_Ya veo-dijo maker_**

**_Luna...artemis-dijo kakiu_**

**_Princesa kakiu tanto tiempo sin verla...-dijo luna agachando la cabeza ante ella..._**

**_Que se conocen de antes-dijo serena_**

**_Por su puesto....todos en el milenio de plata conocían a la hermana de la universalmente famosa reina del universo...-dijo luna_**

**_Ya veo-dijo amy_**

**_Dinos sobre zhatura-dijo maker_**

**_Como zhatura era la reina del universo y su semilla estelar a sido robada...cosa que no debía pasar...el universo a perdido a su reina...y ah entrado en una etapa de desequilibrio...todo el universo esta muriendo...ya que su consorte acaba de dejar de existir-dijo luna_**

**_Cuanto tiempo tenemos-dijo serena_**

**_A aproximadamente 10 horas...es lo que durara la kekai puesta por zhatura-sama-dijo artemis_**

**_Tenemos que derrotar a galaxia antes de 10 horas-dijo kakiu_**

**_Pues lo veo imposible-dijo maker_**

**_Todo es posible-dijo michiru_**

**_Si...ella siempre decía eso-dijo setsuna..._**

**_Pero antes hay algo que todos deben saber...-dijo kakiu_**

**_Que cosa...-dijo serena_**

**_El pasado de zhatura-dijo kakiu_**

**_Fin capitulo 23_**


	24. Chapter 24

**__**

**_Capitulo 24_**

**_El pasado de zhatura -parte 1_**

**_El pasado de zhatura-dijo serena_**

**_Si...-dijo kakiu, mientras levantaba su manos y en la pantalla del frente aparecía una vision- presten atención...comprenderán muchas cosas...-dijo kakiu mirando la pantalla, todos miraron al igual que ella_**

**_Vision-_**

**_El planeta jupiter era amplio....con paisajes vastos y hermosos...los grandes bosques...y las ciudades...bastas y hermosas...hechas de un delicado cristal..._**

**_En la ciudad imperial del planeta, la capital donde estaba montado el palacio de diamantes...este era de cristal con dimensiones extraordinarias...rebosante en luz y belleza...la ciudad lo rodeaba llena de luz y paz..._**

**_La gente de ese planeta era gentil y amable...pero cuado surgían contratiempos...Podían ser los mas fuertes y valientes seres que pisaban el universo..._**

**_El palacio de jupiter estaba rodeado por una atmósfera de felicidad enorme...ese dia era el nacimiento de la princesa de jupiter...._**

**_En una enorme habitación, una pelirroja de ojos cobrizos recibía a su hermosa bebe envuelta en una manta..._**

**_Majestad...su hija es hermosa-dijo la partera que la entrego, la reina miro a la bebe en sus brazos...tenia cabellos rojos...como la sangre...sus pequeños ojos estaban aun cerrados y parecía dormir muy tranquilamente, de sus cobrizos ojos se deslizaron unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, era cierto su hija era hermosa..._**

**_Mi hija....que felicidad...-dijo la hermosa mujer_**

**_Majestad...que nombre le pondrá a la bebe...-dijo otra partera que miraba a la reina desde un lado de la amplia cama...la reina no contesto solo miro a su hija, para despsues ver detalladamente cada detallle de ella, entonces la bebe...movio graciosamente su mano y su madre noto una estrella de ocho puntas tatuada en su pequeña mano..._**

**_Y esto-dijo la reina tomando su mano_**

**_Es una marca de nacimiento majestad...es algo rara...pero muy bonita-dijo la partera_**

**_Tienes razon...pero que yo recuerde ese es un símbolo-dijo la reina_**

**_Un símbolo...-dijo la otra partera_**

**_Si...el símbolo del universo-dijo la reina mirando a su hija_**

**_Ya veo...pero y su nombre cual sera...-dijo la partera, la reina no pudo contestar por que la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a su flamante esposo...el rey se acerco lentamente a ella..._**

**_Io...-dijo la reina_**

**_Calipso...estas bien-dijo io_**

**_Si...mira...-dijo calipso, el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos ámbares miro a la bebe mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, la vio detenidamente pero cuando vio el tatuaje en su mano empezó a sudar notablemente- io...cielo...que pasa...-dijo calipso extrañada..._**

**_Esa marca...es la marca de los dioses-dijo io sudando mientras se la regresaba a su esposa_**

**_La marca de los dioses-dijo calipso ensanchando los ojos_**

**_Si...pero no es posible...para ser quien creo que es...sus ojos deberían...-dijo io analizando la posibilidad cuando la bebe abrio sus ojos dejando ver un hermoso color verde muy claro y lleno de vida, su padre abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, solo había visto ese color de ojos en una persona, en un dios...- ser verdes...-completo shokeado_**

**_Quieres decir que nuestra hija...-intento decir calipso_**

**_Si...es la reencarnación del antiguo rey del universo calipso...es la reencarnación de Zeus...-dijo io_**

**_Oh...-dijeron las dos parteras presentes_**

**_Una diosa...-dijo calipso mirando a su bebe para luego abrazarla mientras la bebe tanteaba su rostro con su mano- su tacto es tan dulce...es como si me consolara...-dijo calipso_**

**_Sera una gran diosa....-dijo io_**

**_Si...pero por favor....nadie debe saber de esto-dijo calipso a las parteras_**

**_Claro-dijeron ambas_**

**_Como la llamaremos-dijo calipso a su esposo_**

**_Su nombre sera...zhatura...-dijo io, calipso asintió y miro a su hija que se había vuelto a quedar dormida..._**

**_4 años despues_**

**_2 mujeres y 1 niña estaban en el jardín del palacio que daba a un gran bosque en el cual misteriosamente no muchas personas se sienten a gusto en el...por lo que no van a ese lugar...pero para una niña de 4 años, pelirroja, de hermosos ojos verdes y radiante sonrisa siempre...eso no era un obstáculo..._**

**_Sus cortas piernas corrían lo mas rapido que podia, huyendo de sus doncellas que la seguían por todo el jardín..._**

**_Princesa...-dijo una de estas_**

**_Deténgase por favor...-dijo la otra_**

**_Jajajajaj....no lo hare...-dijo la pelirroja corriendo mientras daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos..._**

**_Las doncellas sonrieron un momento, la pequeña princesa llenaba de luz y felicidad la vida de todas las personas que llegan a conocerla...pero cuando voltearon a verla, no la encontraron por ningún lado, revisaron el jardín de punta a punta...pero nada, las dos doncellas alarmadas se miraron aterrorizadas para despues ver hacia el bosque..._**

**_Que haremos-dijo una de las doncellas_**

**_Debemos ir a buscarla-dijo la otra para despues ambas entrar en el bosque..._**

**_En el bosque_**

**_El lugar era fascinante para la pequeña, estaba rodeada de frondosos robles, la niebla era densa y el sol casi no se sentía sobre su cabeza, dándole un toque tétrico al bosque, la niña levanto la vista al cielo, viendo la altura de los árboles, las ramas y las hojas ser movidas por el viento, se sentía tan bien ahí adentro...nada podría perturbarla..._**

**_Detrás de unos árboles, unas pequeñas criaturas la observaban..._**

**_Esa humana parece diferente-dijo uno de ellos_**

**_Pero shinta...ya sabes que nuestros padres...-dijo el otro ser_**

**_Si lo se milgacia pero...no te parece dulce es solo una niña-dijo shinta, un cachorro lobo de pelaje blanco y ojos azules_**

**_Si lo es pero si nuestros padres se enteran...seremos filete-dijo milgacia, un cachorro león de melena dorada y ojos dorados rasgados..._**

**_Tienes razon...sera mejor irnos-dijo shinta mientras se volteaban despues de dar una ultima mirada a la niña que extrañamente había desaparecido...pero al voltearse la vieron detrás de ellos, mientras ella los miraba sonriente...asustados trataron de huir pero ella salio corriendo detrás de ellos, ellos lejos de querer terminar jugando con una niña trataron de alejarse, pero la niña tropezó y callo al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente, se sentó en el suelo y se tomo la pierna que le dolía mientras una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, los animales la miraron extrañados, los humanos solían montar un espectáculo cuando eso pasaba...pero esta niña solo derramo una lagrima y empezó a sobar su pierna golpeada como si estuviera curando su herida, a pesar del dolor la sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro...sin duda ella era diferente, se acercaron a ella lentamente, cuando llegaron junto a ella, ambos lamieron su mejilla, ella los miro y sonrio levemente...para despues tocarlos a ambos...._**

**_Jajaja...gracias....-dijo la niña parandose y sacudiendo su traje verde que tenia estampados de flores rojas grandes...- debo irme...pronto me encontraran...me encanto verlos...los veré despues...-dijo zhatura acariciando sus cabeza para despues alejarse...ambos cachorros se miraron, se habían hecho amigos de esa niña...y no se arrepentían...ni lo harían nunca...ella era...divina..._**

**_La pequeña niña llego caminando a un claro muy hermoso, el pasto suave y corto, los árboles que rodeaban el inmenso lago en el...la luz se filtraba entre los árboles adornando el lugar..._**

**_Princesa...-escucho los gritos de sus doncellas, dio una mirada al lugar y despues volteo hacia la salida...siendo observada por los cachorros y sus padres_**

**_Es ella cierto-dijo un gran lobo de pelaje blanco mientras observaban como la niña se alejaba en direccion a las voces..._**

**_Si ese ella padre-dijo shinta debajo de sus patas_**

**_Si pudo encontrar el claro sagrado significa que ella no conoce la oscuridad...y tiene un corazon muy puro-dijo un león de gran tamaño_**

**_Ella puede entrar aquí padre-dijo milgacia_**

**_Si milgacia...y estoy seguro que la veremos seguido...-dijo el león mientras la observaban salir del bosque..._**

**_La niña llego cerca de sus doncellas..._**

**_Aquí estoy-dijo zhatura llegando hacia ella_**

**_Princesa-dijeron ambas_**

**_Que bueno que esta bien princesa-dijo una de ellas_**

**_Si no te preocupes rita-dijo zhatura_**

**_Que bueno que estas sana y salva...-dijo la otra_**

**_Claro risa-dijo zhatura a la otra_**

**_Bueno...entremos...aun debemos bañarte para la cena...recuerda que mañana empiezas a entrenar con tu padre...-dijo rita_**

**_Si lo se...-dijo zhatura, mientras tomaba las manos de ambas y entraban al palacio de diamantes..._**

**_Al dia siguiente_**

**_Lista hija-pregunto io a zhatura cuando estaban uno frente a otro en el jardín para empezar a entrenar..._**

**_Claro padre...-dijo zhatura mirandolo_**

**_Muy bien...lo primero que haremos sera hacer resistente tu cuerpo hija, desarrollar resistencia, velocidad y fuerza es lo primero de acuerdo...-dijo io_**

**_Claro-dijo zhatura aceptando_**

**_Muy bien...correrás todos los dias alrededor del palacio, 10 vueltas...y llevaras esto en tu espalda...ademas de que en tus tobillos pondremos esto hija...-dijo io mostrándole el bolso de mano que llevaría en su espalda y las tobilleras de plomo que iban a ir en sus tobillos..._**

**_Muy bien...-dijo ella mientras se ponía las tobilleras y luego se pasaba el bolso por la espalda..._**

**_Como te sientes pesada...-dijo io_**

**_Un poco...pero estare bien-dijo zhatura_**

**_Muy bien empieza...-dijo io, acto seguido zhatura empezó a correr alrededor del palacio, sorprendentemente, io vio que su hija zhatura, dio diez vueltas al palacio con 100 kilos enzima de su espalda y 50 kilos en cada tobillo en tan solo 16 minutos- increíble...-dijo anonadado_**

**_Y ahora padre-dij ozhatura llegando junto a el sin un atisbo de cansancio..._**

**_Ahora has lo que yo...-dijo io mientras se ponían con abdominales y otras cosas, io se quedo boquiabierto al ver la rapidez con la que su hija lo hacia, pero bueno despues de todo era una diosa...no debería sorprenderle tanto...- muy bien...suficiente por hoy...lo haces muy bien zhatura...mañana continuaremos...ve a tomar un baño hija...-dijo mientras le sacaba las tobilleras y el bolso de mano..._**

**_Un mes despues_**

**_Princesa...-dijo una de las parteras que salieron de la habitación, zhatura volteo a verla sonriéndole- felicidades es usted hermana mayor ahora...-dijo la partera_**

**_En verdad...-dijo zhatura sonriendo más si era posible_**

**_Claro princesa...-dijo la otro partera que salio_**

**_Y puedo verla-dijo zhatura_**

**_Como supo que es una nena-dijo la partera, zhatura sonrio misteriosamente..._**

**_No lo se-dijo simplemente las parteras se miraros extrañadas_**

**_Bueno venga con nosotras...-dijo la otra partera para que zhatura las siguiera cuando entraron al cuarto_**

**_Hija-dijo io yendo hasta ella y alzándola en sus brazos...para acercarse a calipso y ver a la bebe en sus brazos_**

**_Papa...ella...es...-dijo zhatura mirandolo_**

**_Si zhatura es tu hermana...-dijo io sonriendo, mirando a su segunda hija...de cabellos rojos...aunque no de una tonalidad tan fuerte y llamativa como zhatura...y era de ojos cobrizos como su madre..._**

**_Y cual es su nombre....-dijo zhatura_**

**_Kakiu...-dijo calipso mirándola con cariño, zhatura sonrio ampliamente mientras sus ojos desprendían una luz indescriptible._**

**_4 años despues_**

**_La puerta de su habitación se abrio de repente dejando entrar a una niña de 4 años Qué vestía un camisón largo y tenia los cabellos revueltos..._**

**_La niña observo la habitación de su hermana mayor, era amplia, de colores blancos y tonos verdosos muy claros, vio la cama de doseles, con mamparas y cortinas de seda verde...se acerco abrio las cortinas y vio a su hermana acurrucada en el centro de la cama con el cabello suelto dormir tranquilamente, sonrio, siempre noto que su hermana...era especial..._**

**_Hermana mayor...-la llamo mientras palpaba su hombro con su mano pequeña, ella vio como unos ojos verdes se abrieron y le sonrieron al verla..._**

**_Kakiu...-dijo zhatura mientras se sentó en la cama para verla mejor, sus ondulados cabellos pelirrojos cayeron desde sus hombros terminado esparcidos por las sabanas..._**

**_Feliz cumpleaños hermana mayor...queria ser la primera en saludarte...-dijo kakiu_**

**_De verdad...oh...gracias...-dijo zhatura levantando su mano izquierda y acariciando su flequillo mientras le sonría..., kakiu cerro su ojos...era muy grato estar con su hermana..._**

**_De nada...hermana mayor...-dijo kakiu, zhatura lentamente aparto la cortina de seda y vio que aun era de noche, despues se volvió a kakiu y la miro durante un segundo_**

**_Vuelve a la cama traviesa...-dijo zhatura sonriéndole mientras se levantaba y la empujaba lentamente hacia la gran puerta de roble de su habitación_**

**_Esta bien...y....mañana...festejaremos cierto hermana-dijo kakiu_**

**_Por supuesto...que esperabas...pero ahora a dormir hermanita...que lo necesitas...mira esas enormes ojeras en tus ojos...vamos-dijo zhatura_**

**_Esta bien-dijo kakiu para despues salir de la habitación, zhatura sonrio mientras volvía a su cama...._**

**_Los años pasan muy rapido a mi parecer...pero por algún motivo no los ciento como los demás...mis padres dicen sentirse cada vez más viejos y sin fuerzas...pero yo...me siento cada vez mas viva...-dijo zhatura acostada en su cama antes de cerrar sus ojos..._**

**_Hacia 4 años que su hermana había nacido, se llevaba de maravilla con su hermana, eran muy unidas, muy amigas...ella seguía con sus entrenamientos y a pesar de que era fuerte, ligera en peso y veloz...se notaba a leguas que estaba creciendo y se convertía en una mujer, muy hermosa..._**

**_8 años despues_**

**_8 años habían pasado y ahora zhatura tenia 16 años, poseía una figura envidiable, largo y ondulado cabello rojo...con un cuerpo equilibrado y bien curvado...continuaba con sus entrenamientos con su padre y era considerada la mujer mas fuerte en la ciudad imperial...ese dia era su cumpleaños y se realizaría un importante baile en el palacio al que concurrirían muchas personas de distintos planetas..._**

**_Esa mañana, io y zhatura entrenaban cuerpo a cuerpo...golpes de mano y pies....retrocesos....golpes bajos...Equilibrio...roces..._**

**_Muy bien hija...en todos estos años has mejorado mucho....-dijo io una ves terminaron luego que ella lo hiciera retroceder unos cuantos metros por una patada en el estomago...zhatura se acerco preocupada a su padre..._**

**_Estas bien padre...creo que se me fue la mano con la fuerza y no lo controle...lo siento...-dijo zhatura_**

**_No te preocupes estoy bien aunque eh de decirte que tienes muy buenos golpes...-dijo io sonriendo_**

**_Gracias padre...todo eso te lo debo a ti.....ire a cambiarme debo desayunar con kakiu...-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras ambos entraban por el pasillo del palacio..._**

**_Claro ve...diviértanse...-dijo io despidiéndose de su hija mayor mientras la veía marchar...- creció muy rapido...y su belleza le dará muchos dolores de cabeza a aquel que logre ver en su interior...-dijo io sonriendo_**

**_Zhatura llego a su habitación, entro y fue a bañarse..._**

**_15 minutos despues salio del baño con una bata y el cabello escurrido pero suelto, este se arrastraba unos centímetros en el suelo..._**

**_Se puso un vestido blanco con mangas y abierto en los dos primeros botones de la chaqueta, amplia falda, peino su cabello en dos coletas que iniciaban con un simpático yunkito en forma de corazon...para salir luego al bosque..._**

**_En el bosque_**

**_Kakiu había tendido un mantel y esperaba a su hermana en compañía de los no tan chiquitos shinta y milgacia..._**

**_Se que pronto llegara...ella nunca falta a su palabra-dijo kakiu mirando en direccion al palacio_**

**_Tranquila princesa...ella vendra...-dijo shinta que estaba echado sobre el mantel mientras que del otro lado estaba milgacia sentado con la cabeza alta...alerta mas que nada..._**

**_Vaya...-dijo zhatura llegando hacia ellos, rodeada de animales_**

**_Hermana mayor...sabría que vendrias-dijo kakiu_**

**_Ya dejen a zhatura-sama en paz-dijo milgacia_**

**_Oh...-dijeron todos a coro_**

**_No, no te preocupes asi esta bien-dijo zhatura tomando asiento junto a ellos_**

**_pero zhatura-sama-dijo milgacia_**

**_no importa...no me molesta-dijo zhatura recibiendo una tasa de te_**

**_como diga-dijo milgacia_**

**_asi esta mejor, despues de todo sabes que los estimo mucho-dijo zhatura sonriendole_**

**_gracias-dijo shinta que estaba muy comodo, zhatura sonrio, esos animales realmente la hacian olvidar el hecho de ser una princesa..._**

**_pero hermana que paso con ese joven...-dijo kakiu cambiando de tema de repente, zhatura borro su sonrisa y miro a su hermana..._**

**_por que lo dices...que quieres saber kakiu-dijo zhatura_**

**_volviste a rechazar a otro de tus pretendientes-dijo kakiu con expresion sorprendida_**

**_el , al igual que que todo lo demas, sonfalsos y superficiales, solo busquen el estatus que puedo ofrecerles...-dijo zhatura_**

**_oh...lo lamento hermana-dijo kakiu_**

**_no importa, despues de todo el no era lo que yo esperaba pero no importa-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras tomaba un sobo de te_**

**_entonces que es lo que esperas-dijo kakiu_**

**_bueno...alguien que sea diferente a todos ellos, alguien que pueda ver a traves de mi...una estrella fugas quizas-dijo zhatura_**

**_ya veo...pero bueno creo que ya debemos entrar....la fiesta es dentro de un rato hermana y seguramente tendras algo que hacer-dijo kakiu_**

**_si...pasare un momento en la biblioteca...pero por lo de mas no me preocupo-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras le devolvia la tasa para despues pararse en el lugar, kakiu guardo todo y se dispusioeron a entrar..._**

**_nos veremos shinta, milgacia-dijo zhatura para despues entrar al palacio, los animales solo les vieron partir..._**

**_las dos entraron en el palacio, kakiu entro rumbo a las cocinas y zhatura se dirigio a la biblioteca..._**

**_biblioteca.._**

**_zhatura entro en la biblioteca, saludando a la encargada para despues perderse entre los altos densos estantes, llenos de libros de todas clases..._**

**_mmmm....me pregunto que leere hoy?-dijo zhatura en leves susurros mientras escrutineaba caba lomo de tdos aquellos libros juntos, se detubo en seco, uno llamo poderosamente su atencion...-que es esto....nunc alo habia visto...-dijo zhatura tomando un libro en encuadernadura negra con extraños simbolos en la tapa, fruncio el ceño al ver que entendia perfectamente dichos simbolos-reencarnaciones divinas...-dijo leyendo atentamente el libro mientras caminaba por la biblioteca a un cuarto contiguo dodne habia grandes grupos de mesas y sillas...se sento en una de ella y abrio el libros cuidadosamente, como si este fuera a romperse...lo miro fijamente hasta descifrar los simbolos y despues se dispuso a leer..._**

**_uno de los misterios mas grandes de este universo es el hecho de que sus gobernantes aun permanecen en las sombras, los antiguos reyes o al menos el antiguo rey del universo fue dado por muerto hace muchos años y nadie a tomado su lugar...debido a esto poco a poco el delgado equilibrio que existe en el universo se esta descetabilisando y laoscuridad anemasa con destruirlo...-leyo zhatura con interes- muchas personas, entre ellos dioses y seres sobrenaturales, an intentsantado ser los gobernantes del universo, pero nadie puede, porque para ello se necesita algo muy importante, se necesita ser la reencarnacion del antiguo rey del universo, ya que solo el podra conseguir imbolcar el simbolo del rey del universo, la legendaria espada destructiva-purificadora, destino verde, la espada que todo lo corta y todo lo cura...solo la persona que pueda levantar esta espada ante todo el universo sera reconocido como rey del mismo...y esta persona pongra fin a los tiempos oscuros...la luz que recidira en su corazon verdadero iluminara el universo y la paz y la vida reiran por siempre....-termino de leer zhatura, luego cerro el libro y se acerco a los grandes ventanales..._**

**_el rey del universo...por que siento que algo esta mal...-dijo tocandose la frente mientras cerraba sus ojos..._**

**_hija...-dijo calipso detras de ella, zhatura parpadeo unos instantes y despues volteo sonriente a su madre_**

**_madre...que ocurre...hay algun problema-dijo zhatura_**

**_has pasado mucho tiempo aqui adentro hija, el sol ya se esta ocultabdo, y la fiesta sera dentro de poco...debes prepararte...-dijo calipso_**

**_oh...de verdad ah pasado tanto tiempo, casi no me doy cuenta...gracias madre-dijo zhatura sonriendo para despues ir a la salida_**

**_no eres completamente feliz cierto...aun no te has enamorado...-dijo calipso, zhatura la escucho atentamente_**

**_madre para el amor no hay tiempo ni espacio, solo el corazon decide eso, cuando el momento justo llegue...lo aceptare....-dijo zhatura _**

**_y seras completamente feliz...haras todo para ser feliz...-dijo calipso_**

**_siemrpe y cuando no afecte a otros-dijo zhatura_**

**_me conformo con eso hija-dijo calipso_**

**_claro-dijo zhatura, dando por finalizada la canversacion, siguio caminando hasta el pasillo, directo a su habitacion..._**

**_habitacion-_**

**_zhatura entro a su habitacion suavemente, con tranquilidad suma, prendio unas suaves luces, que lucian como luces de velas, se dirigio al amplio ventanal en la pared que salia a un gran balcon donde habia enredareras de rosas de distintos colores calgando del mismo..._**

**_el viento mesio sus cabellos sueltos a los lados de su rostro, sus ojos verdes, muy brillantes vieron el cielo , siempre cubierto de nubes, ellos nunca veian la luz del sol, solo unos pocos rayos se filtraban en el claro del bosque..._**

**_el rey del universo...es debido a su ausencia que existen tantos gobiernos en todas las galaxias del universo...toda esta decigualda, interes en otro para su beneficio...es todo debido a eso...pero por que ese rey no esta por que desaparecio...algo debio haber ocurrido...yo lo pesiento...algo esta ocurriendo...y me preocupa...pero no se que es eso...-penso zhatura mirando el horizonte con una mirada preocupada..._**

**_zhatura-sama...-escucho que alguien le llamo a sus espaldas, ella desperto de sus pensamientos para despues mirar a la dueña de esa vos, encontrandoce con rita, su doncella y mejor amiga..._**

**_rita...-dijo zhatura sonriendole_**

**_ven...te preparare tu baño y tu vestido...-dijo rita_**

**_oh...claro...la fiesta...por un momento lo habia olvidado....-dijo zhatura_**

**_que descuidada eres zhatura-sama...aunque hace un momento te veias muy ida...acurre algo importante-dijo rita_**

**_no...nada...solo pensaba-dijo zhatura mientras ambas entraban a traves del ventanal_**

**_ya veo...pero no te crees muchas preocupaciones...eres muy joven-dijo rita_**

**_jajajaj....tu tambien lo eres rita, no te subestimes a ti misma-dijo zhatura alegremente_**

**_me sorprende como cambias de humor tan rapidamente zhatura-sama-dijo rita_**

**_supongo que tienes razon-dijo zhatura mientras veia a rita moverse de un lado para el otro_**

**_claro-dijo rita, mientras apoyaba en la mullida cama un vestido blanco hermoso_**

**_es muy bonito, es nuevo rita-dijo zhatura mirando el vestido_**

**_si...lo trajeron de un planeta del sistema solar "coral", de un planeta llamado kinmoku, es un planeta muy hermoso...-dijo rita_**

**_has ido alguna ves...-dijo zhatura mirandola mientras procedia a entrar en el baño y salir constantemente..._**

**_solo una vez...como daña de compañia...el planeta jupiter tiene la cede en ese sistema en el planeta kinmoku, y mantienen lazos muy cercanos e importantes-dijo rita_**

**_ya veo...mis padres no me habian hablado de eso...es interesante-dijo zhatura_**

**_claro...bueno...el baño ya esta listo... bañate mientras rebisare las rosas....-dijo rita_**

**_gracias...y te lo eh dicho ya...no debes hacer tanto por mi....yo puedo...-dijo zhatura_**

**_oh no....yo soy tu doncella, o una de ellas y deseo ayudarte....-dijo rita_**

**_bueno esta bien....pero no hagas demasiado...recuerda que tambien debes preparte para la fiesta rita-dijo zhatura_**

**_oh...por supuesto...-dijo rita sonriendo, zhatura, satisfecha entro en el cuarto de baño..._**

**_rita se puso a mirar las rosas..._**

**_son increibles...estan impecables....sin duda ella las ama mucho....estan frescas y su aroma es exquisito....-dijo rita oliendolas...dejandose llevar por el aroma...._**

**_oh...te gustan...eh...-dijo zhatura destras de ella, rita volteo sobresaltada, encontrandose con una mirada verde, muy fulgurante..._**

**_eh...claro como no gustarme...si tu las cultivas...zhatura-sama...-dijo rita con nerviosismo_**

**_tampoco es para que te pongas asi...pero si...tienes razon...son hermosas....-dijo zhatura acercandose a una de ellas y tomandolas con sus manos mientras la miraba con delicadesa..._**

**_oh...pero debes terminar de arreglarte...a parte hiciste muy rapido-dijo rita mientras la conducia dentro de la habitacion, casi arrastrandola..._**

**_no, no ,no....fuiste tu la que te distrajiste y no notaste que estaba aqui detras...-dijo zhatura mientra srita tomaba el vestido y se lo tendia, ella lo tomo y paso a cambiador..._**

**_enserio...no pense que me atraparian tanto....-dijo rita_**

**_eres una muy mal mentirosa-dijo zhatura desde el otro lado del cambiador_**

**_oh...como crees-dijo rita_**

**_siemrpe te quedas ensimismada con el aroma de las flores y ahasta de las personas...eres muy perceptivas aunque lo ocultas muy bien-dijo zhatura_**

**_oh...eres muy observadora zhatura-sama...me has descubierto-dijo rita_**

**_nada escapa a mi mirada rita, ya deberias saverlo-dijo zhatura saliendo del provador con un vestido blanco que empesaba en el inicio de su pecho con dos pequeñas mangas acompansadas, amplio en falda, hasta rosar el suelo, se puso dos zapatos blancos de tacon fino y se sento luego en un pequeño taburete, frente a un espejo y una mesada fina y pequeña, rita se aproximo a peinar su largo y sedoso cabello pelisrrojo..._**

**_si es cierto...por cierto...rechasaste al joven clovis...y era un buen partido....-dijo rita sonriedno_**

**_me estas hablando de ese principe vanidoso que lo unico que podia ver era la piedra preciosa en la orma de su zapato-dijo zhatura hablando con arrogancia mal fingida_**

**_jajajja...se nota que no te caia bien eh...fuiste muy directa...aunque muy amable tan bien...pero el no fue definitivo....eres toda una rompe corazones-dijo rita sonriendo_**

**_y creo que seguire teniendo esa fachada durante un tiempo-dijo zhatura bromeando_**

**_ya lo creo-dijo rita siguiendole el juego_**

**_si, pero bueno ya debo bajar a la fiesta, arreglate y baja por favor-dij ozhatura parandose ya con los dos yunkitos hechos..._**

**_claro, en un momento estare alli-dijo rita, para despeus solo verla salir de la habitacion con una sonrisa_**

**_solon principal_**

**_el solon esta repleto de gente de alta alcurnia, principes, condes, reyes, vizcondes, y otros titulados estaban alli, todos esperaban anciosos la llegada la gran amaclamada princesa de jupiter, zhatura lestart...integrante d ela familia real del maximo planeta del sistema solar, "el milenio del silencio", gobernado por la familia real del planeta saturno, la fiesta era toda una odisea, las personas interactuaban a la perfeccion con el resto, la servidumbre atendia a los invitados con inpecable respeto y efectividad..._**

**_los reyes del milenio estaban precentes y muy conformes con los eventos de ese planeta..._**

**_atencion....invitados....con ustedes...su altesa real....la princesa....zhatura....-anuncio un mayordomo, para que despues vieran decender con un porte digno de la mujer mas hermosa a zhatura, su postura firme pero suave...no pernmitia que nadie la cuestionara, todos le sonreian y la aclamaban como la princesa que era..._**

**_unos ojos verdes, igual a los suyos la vieron descender lentamente por esas escaleras, la reconocio inmediatamente, era igual a el despues de todo, pero habia algo distinto en ella,el porte...no....la elegancia....no....la suavidad en su mirada....si....la vida que transmitia por cada poro de su piel...si....eso era...era la representacion de la vida en este universo...ella era luz....todo lo opuesto a el..._**

**_se acerco a paso lento hasta quedar frente a ella, el unos escalones abajo, impidiendole el paso, ella le miro insistentemente, esperando que se hiciera a un lado, pero entonces paso, sus miradas se encontraron, el joven se quedo prendido en su mirada, como si una fuerza magnetica de algun tipo le impidiera desviar su mirada de ella, ella solo enarco una ceja, el joven parecia tomarle el pelo..._**

**_disculpe joven...pero la princesa debe terminar de descender las escaleras-dijo el mayordomo a un lado de la escalera principal, el joven rompio contacto con la mirada de ella para mirar al mayordomo con indiferencia para luego alejarse del lugar, zhatura con expresion mas calma termino de descender y prosiguio a saludar a sus invitados..._**

**_buenos noches....gracias por venir....me agrada verle aqui....se lo agradesco desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon....sea usted bienvenido...-estas eran algunos de los saludos que le daba a los invitados al verlos, siempre sonriente....tratando de ser lo mas amable posible con todos ellos..._**

**_los hombres solo la miraban con admiracion y adoracion, claramente queriendo conquistarla, pero ella no dejaba de ser amable y los rechazaba tratando de causarles el menor daño, mientras las mujeres la admiraban tanto por su belleza, su inteligencia como su fuerza y humildad...era el prototipo de mujer que todas soñaban ser ,pero en el fondo...la envidiaban , a donde ponia un pie, acaparaba toda la atencion y nadie mas era notado cuando su luz resplandecia en la oscuridad..._**

**_no crei que saludaras a todos hermana mayor-dijo kakiu, cuando esta se sento en una mesa aislada de la gente que bailaban vals internamibles en el centro del enorme salon..._**

**_no me cuesta nada ser amable con todos ellos, por mas que ellos solo sean seres superficiales....-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras tomaba una copa con agua..._**

**_tienes razon-dijo kakiu, zhatura solo sonrio_**

**_al parecer hay alguien que no te ah quitado los ojos de ensima zhatura-sama-dijo rita sentada junto a ellas, zhatura la miro y luego recordo a ese joven en las escaleras, pronto fruncio el ceño...._**

**_ese joven...queria decirme algo...estoy segura-dijo zhatura en susurros_**

**_eh...dijiste algo-dijo risa, su otra doncella_**

**_no....risa....rita....kakiu....me disculpan...creo que quiero algo e aire fresco...-dijo zhatura, para despues levantarse, pero justo en ese momento, alguien detras suyo le interrumpio_**

**_altesa....disculpe que la interrumpe....-hoyo una vos grave y vacia...carente de emociones...volteo a verlo encontrandose con ese joven de ojos verdosos..._**

**_le escucho-dijo zhatura mirandolo_**

**_desea concederme esta piesa alteza-dijo el joven ofreciendole su mano, zhatura miro la mano que le ofrecia y luego lo miro a los ojos...sabia que el queria decirle algo...por lo que acepto la mano que le afrecia, al joven la guio al centro de vaile y empezaron a bailar un lento vals..._**

**_continuara..._**

**_fin capitulo 24_**


	25. Chapter 25

**capitulo 25**

**el pasado de zhatura-parte 2**

**todos estaban sorprendidos, zhatura-sama nunca bailaba con nadie, siempre los rechazaba a todos, cordialmente claro, pero rechazados al fin, los reyes estaban igual de sorprendidos que los invitados...**

**te felicito io, ella es esplendida....-dijo el rey de urano al verla bailar tan majestuosamente junto al joven, io sonrio de medio lado, zhatura era su orgullo, su hija, tenia todas las caracteristicas que se puede desear de una mujer, hermosa, fuerte, valiente, bondadosa, pleve, justa, honrada e incluso fragil y misericordiosa...**

**lo se...gracias-dijo io**

**pronto los rumores entre los invitados no se hicieron esperar, todos observavan a la pareja bailar, parecian estar encerrados en una burbuja, lejos de todos ellos y se podia ver que empezaban a platicar de algo, pero adie, alli podia distinguir que se decian...**

**alteza...-dijo el joven tratabdo de conversar con ella, ahora que la habia encontrado debia hacerla entrar en razon, como fuera...**

**zhatura...-corrigio ella...-llameme zhatura...no me gustan las formalidades...-dijo mirandolo**

**muy bien, zhatura...la verdad creo que esta no es la primera ves que nos vemos...quizas....-dijo el joven**

**en otra vida-dijo ella completando la oracion, de cierta manera ella sentia igual, tenia curiocidad...quien era el...y por que le era familiar si nunca en su vida lo habia visto...**

**claro....eso pienso-dijo el joven**

**quien es usted...no es de ningun planeta que haya conocido antes...puesto nunca le he visto...-dijo zhatura**

**pues yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano, y la verdad no desearia decirle como llegar-dijo el joven**

**no...yo no estaba preguntando-dijo zhatura, el joven ensancho los ojos, ese tipo de contestaciones, eran muy de el, de su antigua vida...si lo era...era ahora o nunca...no debia dejar pasar su oportunidad...por lo que se acerco un poco a ella, ella impresionada por la cercania trato de alejarse, pero el la atrapo con sus brazos por la espalda...**

**se que algun dia me perdonaras por todo lo que voy a hacer...por que ya no podre controlarlo por mucho tiempo mas...-dijo el joven antes de darle un casto beso en los labios, zhatura ensancho sus ojos en sorpresa, mientras una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su rostro, su mente se encontraba en blanco...el le habia besado...era su primer beso...pero tambien habia otra cosa...que eran todos esos recuerdos que despertaban en su interior...y esa luz....que estaba llenando su ser...que era todo eso....**

**los invitados vieron casi aterrados como el cuerpo de zhatura, en brazos de aquel joven empezo a brillar incandecentemente en el salon , alumbrandolo todo con su resplandor, pronto el joven solto el cuerpo que se arqueo hacia atras...mientras en su frente aparecia el simbolo del universo...**

**el joven vio esto ultimo con una sonrisa...lo habia conseguido...habia despertado a la reina del universo...**

**plano astral**

**sentia un perfume a maderas y hierbas del bosque, muy tranquilizante, lo sentia cerca, muy cerca...entonces noto que seguramente alguien la tenia abrazada, se separo de ese alguien para encontrarse con el mismo color de cabello, el mismo color de ojos, y los ragos de sus rostros eran muy parecidos...**

**hola....zhatura...-dijo una grave pero suave saliendo de esos labios, reconocia esa voz, era la suya propia, cuando tenia un cuerpo masculino...ahora estaba entendiendo...el era el rey del universo....**

**eres el rey del universo....-dijo zhatura, el hombre frente a ella sonrio complacido....**

**eres muy rapida....lo has entendido en unos segundos, algunas reencarnaciones tardan minutos y hasta horas...en comprenderlo....-dijo el hombre frente a ella**

**entonces soy tu reencrnacion...no es verdad zeus...-dijo zhatura**

**asi es...zhatura....reina del universo-dijo zeus**

**eso quiere decir que yo no soy princesa de jupiter-dijo zhatura**

**si lo eres...solo que tambien eres reina del universo...-dijo zeus**

**eso es un problema...debere renunciar a un reinado para poder encargarme del otro...verdad-dijo zhatura**

**efectivamente-dijo zeus mirandola**

**por que hades estaba ahi...estaba diferente a la ultima vez que le vimos-dijo zhatura**

**la oscuridad sigue dentro de el...pero hades tiene una fuerza de voluntad terrible...a resistido hasta hoy...el queria despertarte para que le hagas frente a caos y puedas defender el universo con tus propias manos...-dijo zeus**

**ya veo...ya que ahora es mi deber...-dijo zhatura**

**si...pero esta vez es diferente...esta vez...cuentas con un poder diferente y recuerda que eres una diosa...eres diferente a los demas...y tu puedes conceder poder a otro....-dijo zeus**

**claro...con mi sangre-dijo zhatura**

**esacto sangre devina-dijo zeus**

**pero entonces kakiu no es mi hermana-dijo zhatura**

**si lo es...recuerda que despues de todo tu cuerpo y tu corazon es humano...sigues teniendo un lazo con ella...ella sigue siendo tu hermana al igual que tus padres...pero ahora eres reina del universo...-dijo zeus**

**entiendo...es muy importante tener a alguien al frente del universo que pueda protegerlo de caos...esta bien...-dijo zhatura**

**si...seria bueno que hades pueda volver a sus dominios, siendo como nosotros lo conocemos zhatura....-dijo zeus**

**persefone ah de estar muy desolada verdad-dijo zhatura**

**es logico su esposo ah cambiado-dijo zeus**

**claro...lo traere de vuelta....aunque sea lo ultimo que haga-dijo zhatura...**

**muy bien...ahora presta atencion...te mostrare algo soprendente...-dijo zeus juntando su manos frente a ella, en ellas aparecio un cristal verdoso con infinitos picos...**

**esto es....-dijo zhatura levantando sus manos mientras lo miraba**

**es el simbolo de tu poder...de tu vida...es tu corazon....es el cristal de jupiter...nacido de ti...zhatura....-dijo zeus**

**es parte de mi-dijo zhatura tomandolo en sus manos**

**si....seras la primera mujer estando en un campo de combate....y apuesto a que seras la mejor-dijo zeus sonriendole**

**si...por que soy diferente a las demas-dijo zhatura, el cristal resplandecio...**

**adios...-dijo zeus que comenzaba a brillar y entraba en su cuerpo- cuando necesites un consejo buscame estoy en tu interior....-escucho una vos interna...zhatura habia cerraado los ojos mientras sentia su poder despertar y recorrer su cuerpo....**

**salon**

**la luz se discipo, hades busco en frente suyo a zhatura pero no la encontro...**

**hasta aqui llego mi fuerza....-susurro hades antes de que sus ojos se transformaran en dos agujeros negros y su aura se tiniera de oscuridad y odio...**

**esta bien...yo me encargare del resto...-escucho su voz detras de el....se volteo lentamente y la vio...ese traje no lo habia visto nunca en su larga vida...era muy pequeño pero le permitiria moverse agilmente, pero el simbolo de su frente no coinsidia con quien era ella...**

**zhatura....-dijo el con vos vacia**

**caos....cuanto tiempo sin vernos....-dijo zhatura poniendose frente a el con los razos cruzados bajo su pecho...**

**imposible...de verdad eres tu....-dijo caos**

**que pasa....acaso no te agrada el cambio-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras su ahora cabello lacio se enredada entre uno de su dedos...**

**no es que no me agrade, majestad, es curiosidad...ademas de que usted me ah sorprendido...-dijo caos con falsa lealtad**

**mira vos....no sabias que fueras tan deboto a la maxima autoridad en el universo-dijo zathura**

**oh...no....no lo soy....pero aun asi te admiro....solo tu desapareces por miles de años sin pensar en los demas-dijo caos con malicia**

**no digas tonterias....yo jamas haria algo asi....-dijo zhatura enarcando una ceja**

**pero si lo hiciste....moriste....-dijo caos**

**pero si mal no recuerdo fue algo inevitable...dado que te encerre en esa dimension-dijo zhatura**

**claro....me encerraste en un dimension alterna de la que pude salir recien hace unas horas....ese estupido me estuvo dando problemas pero pude resolverlo, despues de todo lo que dicen de los dioses es verdad....son muy fuertes...tienen una fuerza de voluntad enorme...si pero esta no es eterna como sus pateticas vidas...-dijo caos**

**deja de decir cosas sobre nosotros como si lo supieras todo...los dioses somos un mundo a parte....hay ciertas cosas que los humanos no pueden saber....no dire que somos superiores por que no lo somos pero...si somos diferentes....incluso entre nosostros mismos....pero...tu no tienes ningun derecho a venir a decirme como soy...por que no me conocias en ese tiempo....no me conoces aun ahora...y no me conoceras nunca...y eso se debe a tu no tienes sentimientos-dijo zhatura caminando hacia el**

**asi que has despertado por completo...y estas aun recuperando el control de tus poderes....-dijo caos examinandola**

**si....supongo que no vas a quedarte con los brazos cruzados....aun quieres eliminar todo aquello que amo verdad-dijo zhatura**

**claro...es eso lo que hare...aunque claro supongo que no sera muy facil...y me costara tiempo....pero ya veremos-dijo caos**

**pasaras primero sobre mi cadaver-dijo zhatura**

**asi lo hare entonces-dijo caos**

**ya vete...tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender...aparte tu tambien debes ser capas de controlar todos tus poderes antes que nada....-dijo zhatura**

**en eso tienes razon....zhatura...sabras de mi muy pronto...-dijo caos desapareciendo en un remolino de oscuridad. zhatura miro el lugar en el que desaparecio, luego cerro sus ojos y su apariencia volvio a cambiar, volviendo al vestido y los yunkitos....**

**los invitados empezaron a murmurar, ella se acerco a la mesa donde estaban sus padres y el resto de las familias reales del sistema solar denominado milenio del silencio...**

**padre...madre...-dijo mirandolos suavemente**

**hija....todo esto se debe a que...-dijo calipso con vos entrecortada**

**si...eh despertado....-dijo zhatura mirandola**

**toma asiento debemos habar zhatura-dijo io apartando una silla para ella, zhatura tomo asiento, kakiu estaba ahi escuchando sin creer lo que ocurria....**

**hija....veras....no te lo dijimos antes por que....-dijo calipso**

**eso no importa...a pesar de ser la reencarnacion de zeus...ustedes son mis padres...que mi alma sea diferente a las de ustedes no quiere decir que dejen de serlo...ustedes son mis padres....-dijo zhatura a io y calipso...**

**hermana-dijo kakiu, zhatura la miro...**

**lo mismo se ajusta a ti....somos diferentes....por que lo somos....pero tu eres mi hermana favorita...-dijo zhatura**

**tu hermana favorita...-pregunto kakiu sorprendida**

**asi es....tengo 5 hermanos mas...y muchos hijos...sabes...pero tu eres mi hermana favorita...-dijo zhatura con una mueca graciosa...**

**jajajaj....gracias hermana mayor....-dijo kakiu sonriendo**

**muy bien...ahora...quiero que me expliquen que a ocurrido en el universo estos ultimos milenios...-dijo zhatura mirandolos**

**caos a escapado recientemente y el no hecho mucho...el universo aun esta estable...obviamente los humanos tomaron el control y los planetas estan inestables, hay muchas personas que mueren por enfermedades y muchos planetas estan olvidados...los dioses no han hecho nada por ellos, todos entienden que los antiguos y justos reyes del olimpo fallecieron pero quedaron muchos otros y ninguno movio un dedo...por lo cual todos estan en tension y todos los humanos culpan a los dioses...-dijo io**

**y que hacen los humanos por mejorar....en estos ultimos 16 años... no eh visto que hicieran nada productivo....es mas facil hechar la culpa a los demas....verdad....no estoy enojandome con ellos pues en cierta forma es verdad lo que dices pero no me parece justo que la balanze se incline de esa forma todos tienen algo de culpa...-dijo zhatura**

**tienes razon hija...pero que haras ahora...-dijo calipso**

**lo mejor ahora...es poner al tanto al universo de que eh vuelto....y ponerme a hacer algo por mi reino...estuve ausente mucho tiempo...ya es tiempo de hacerme cargo....-dijo zhatura**

**hermana...-dijo kakiu**

**quiero que redacten un documento en el cual renunciare a ser princesa de jupiter...renunciare al trono...por que soy la reina del universo y a eso no puedo renunciar....-dijo zhatura, io y calipso la miraron impresionados**

**pero hija...-dijo io**

**es la unica manera...debo acerme cargo de todo y yo soy la reina del universo-dijo zhatura**

**esta bien....-dijo kakiu**

**kakiu...-dijo zhatura**

**esta bien....yo puedo aprender sobre politica y gobernacion....yo puedo ser princesa de jupiter y la reina despues...-dijo kakiu**

**pero....-dijo calipso**

**tu hermana siempre me ayudas y acompañas...ahora me toca a mi....-dijo kakiu**

**gracias....-dijo zhatura, ambas se abrazaron ante las sonrisas de todos...**

**bueno en ese caso....lo haremos...te declararemos reina del universo y dejaras el trono a kakiu-dijo io**

**asi es padre-dijo zhatura sonriendo**

**muy bien....-dijo calipso**

**por cierto...redactare una orden expresa a cada planeta de cada sistema solar en el universo...quiero que los reenvien a cada uno de ellos...haremos una reunion...en la cual dare a conocer que eh vuelto y que lo protegere con mis propias manos...-dijo zhatura**

**si se hara como gustes....-dijo io sonriendole**

**muy bien...en ese caso...quiero descansar padre...mañana redactare la orden para la reunion aqui... y empezare a entrenar mas...no puedo quedarme asi....de brazos cruzados....-dijo zhatura levantandose**

**majestad....-la saludaron los reyes de sistema**

**adios....fue un gusto-saluda antes de salir**

**kakiu tambien puedes retirarte-dijo calipso **

**gracias madre...-dijo kakiu, levantandose y saliendo de alli para seguir a su hermana...**

**calipso e io, junto a los demas reyes despidieron a los invitados con gran pesades despues de todo la fiesta de cumpleños se habia arruinado y todos habia npresenciado algo inevitable, claro ambos lo sabian, algun dia despertaria pero ellos rezaban que no fuera tan pronto despues de todo sabian que ella era especial, siempre supieron que el hecho de que entendiera de politica, economia , artes secretas y comprendiera esos libros tan extraños era por que tenia un alma inmortal...por que era diferente...por que era una diosa...**

**habitacion**

**zhatura entro en su habitacion, las cortinas blancas se mesian por el viento...**

**una vez mas....el y yo nos enfrentaremos....pero esta vez...lo conseguire no voy a rendirme...los protegere a todos....-dijo zhatura antes de entrar en el baño y cambiarse para dormir un rato, el dia siguiente seria muy agitado...**

**al dia siguiente**

**la hora joviana marcava cerca del mediodia....io y calipso habian redactado el documento en el cual zhatura renunciaria al trono en funcion de todas sus facultades, sediendocelo a su hermana, la princesa kakiu...**

**estaban ahi, en ese despacho amplio y decorado majestuosamente, io, calipso aun lado de el y frente a ellos, zhatura y kakiu a su lado...**

**este es el documento que me pediste hija....-dijo io**

**en el se explica tus motivos, y tu renuncia al trono joviano ,hija, estas segura de querer renunciar...-dijo calipso**

**si....es mi deber y mi deseo hacerlo...todo el universo esta muriendo por mi culpa...por mi desaparicion como antiguo rey...y eso es algo que no voy a consentir...hare todo lo posible por devover al universo a aquellos tiempos en que lo unico que habia en el era luz, paz y vida madre....y no voy a descansar hasta conseguirlo...soy una diosa...y no faltare a mi palabra-dijo zhatura con vos autoritaria...**

**estas muy decidida hija, estoy orgulloso, hazlo, has lo que tengas que hacer para restablecer el orden-dijo io sonriendo, zhatura suaviso su mueca y sonrio a su padre...**

**asi lo hare-dijo zhatura asintiendo con la cabeza para despues ver el documento frente a ella, le dio una leida rapida para despues firmar y entregarselo a su padre, al verlo, io, vio la letra pulcra de su hija...- padre entregame un papel para hacer una sitacion-dijo zhatura, su padre le dio una carta documento y una pluma para escribir, ella tomo la pluma y redacto lo siguiente...**

**a quien corresponda:**

**yo, zhatura lestart de la casta de zeus, invoco al representante de su planeta, a la reunion que se organizara en el palacio de diamantes del planeta jupiter, situado en el milenio del silencio, en la via lactea, es de suma urgencia que no falte dicho representante, debido a la nueva nominacion de la reina del universo, dentro de una semana.**

**atentamente, zhatura lestart de la casta de zeus.**

**muy bien ahora padre, hagan copias computarizadas en mercurio y envienlas a los distintos planetas de las galaxias en todo el universo...esperare que todo salga bien y la semana entrante se realise la reunion, mientras tanto resforsare mis entrenamientos...-dijo zhatura.**

**claro dejalo en mis manos-dijo io**

**muy bien, en ese caso...tengo que hacer algo-dijo zhatura para despues salir de alli, todos la miraron salir...**

**padre, crees que este bien...-dijo kakiu viendo la puerta**

**seguramente esta presionada por la situacion del universo-dijo calipso**

**oh...-dijo kakiu bajando la mirada**

**bosque**

**zhatura estaba caminando por el bosque en soledad**

**las cosas van a ir bien...debo preparar todo para cuando deba viajar por el universo...debo dejar todo arreglado para cuando ese momento llegue...-dijo zhatura mientras caminaba entre los frondosos arboles.**

**shinta y milgacia miraban desde unos arboles detras....**

**se ve distinta...-dijo shinta...**

**si al parecer ah despertado su alma y ahora yo no es humana-dijo milgacia**

**era inevitable-dijo shinta**

**claro-dijo milgacia**

**shinta...milgacia-dijo zhatura volteando a verlos**

**oh...no queriamos molestarla-dijo shinta**

**molestarme...-dijo zhatura parpadeando sorprendida**

**si...majestad...-dijo milgacia**

**ustedes lo sabian...verdad-dijo zhatura bajando la mirada**

**si...desde que usted era una niña y la vimos por primera vez-dijo shinta**

**claro...lo recuerdo...pero solo tengo una pregunta...-dijo zhatura mientras retrocedia y se sentaba en las frondosas raices de un arbol**

**diganos-dijo milgacia**

**por que nunca me lo dijeron-dijo zhatura**

**usted es la unica persona que entiende nuestro lenguaje...por que nos escucha con el corazon...no con sus oidos...por eso es la unica persona con la que hablamos...sabiamos que si usted nos entendia era por que poseia un corazon muy puro...y lamentblemente un humano no podria tener un corazon como el suyo por lo mismo deducimos que era una diosa...pero nunca pensamos que fuera la reina del universo...los rumores que traia el viento y los robles a traves de sus hojas nos sorprendieron mucho...-dijo milgacia**

**ya veo...-dijo zhatura, pero en eso una brisa calida y suave la arruyo....-lo se....gracias....-contesto al aire con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la brisa, shinta y milgacia la comtemplaban fascinados, esa persona frente a ellos era la unica que se preocupaba por ellos...ella los cuidaba y mimaba mucho...ella curaba sus heridas cuando estaban mal...ella los cuidaba cuando enfermaban o se inteccicaban con hierbas venenosas e incluso pasaba muchos momentos con ellos, sobre todo con los mas pequeños...ella sentia un amor muy fraternal para con todos ellos...y siempre se los desmostraba...**

**lentamente se acercaron a ella y se hecharon cada uno a un lado de ella, disfrutando de la dulce sensacion que sentian recorrrer sus cuerpos cuando ella les cariciaba la cabeza dulcemente...**

**a la semana siguiente**

**el salon de conferencias del palacio de diamantes estaba repleto de representantes de los diferentes planetas de los sistemas solares...**

**estamos aqui reunidos para presentar ante todos los planetas del universo, cuya existencia se revelo hace muy poco, dado que ha despertado hace una escasa semana...con ustedes...su majestad....la reina zhatura....-presento el rey de jupiter, el rey io. todos aplaudiron mientras en el salon entraba zhatura, escoltada por rita y risa quienes tomaron asiento en la primera fila junto a los reyes del milenio del silencio, zhatura camino hacia el centro del salon donde habia un estrado, apoyo las manos en el suave cristal y con la cabeza en alto empezo a hablar...**

**creanme...que me alegro tanto de volver como ustedes...se que eh estado ausente mucho tiempo.... y ya eh empezado remediar las cosas...inmediatamente empezare a viajar por todo el universo viendo en que condiciones se encuentra y empezando a remediarlo con mis propias manos por que estoy segura que muchos de ustedes se preguntaran ¿por que estamos aqui?, yo les dire por que, estan aqui por que hoy, a todos ustedes...les dire....¡he vuelto!, ya no tendran que lamentarse de la situacion por voy a solucionarla, yo creare un universo revosante de paz y luz, donde todos puedan convivir, yo, voy a remediar la pobreza, la falta de trabajo, la ambruna en el universo, me encargare de los planetas olvidados y pondre de nuevo el equilibrio en el universo...-finalizo con una mirada autoritaria pero muy suave, el silencio reino por unos minutos...-si alguein tiene algo que decir...lo escucho...no tengan temor en decirlo en vos alto frente a todos...respondere...puesto no tengo nada que ocultar a todos los aqui presentes-dijo zhatura**

**yo tengo preguntas...-dijo un representante**

**te escucho-dijo zhatura**

**que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo-dijo el representante**

**de que planeta eres-dijo zhatura**

**del planeta nemis...-dijo el representante**

**ya veo...pues la verdad es que estuve buscando una reencarnacion...-dijo zhatura**

**que quieres decir con eso-dijo otro representante**

**que yo soy la reencarnacion de zeus...soy la misma persona...solo que tengo un cuerpo diferente ahora pero lo demas es lo mismo...de acuerdo-dijo zhatura**

**estoy de acuerdo-dijo uno, siendo secundado por todos los demas**

**bueno...ahora solo me queda una cosa...ustedes seguramente sabran el motivo de mi desaparicion...-dijo zhatura**

**caos...-contesto uno de ellos**

**esacto...pero al igual que yo, este tambien ah vuelto, por lo pronto no hara nada...debe prepararse primero...pero no deben preocuparse...yo tambien me estoy preparando...y hare todo lo posible para que nada malo ocurra...-dijo zhatura**

**creemos en usted, majestad-dijo uno de los representantes**

**me alegra...por lo pronto no digan nada a nadie...a su tiempo iremos dandolo a conocer...por lo pronto es mejor concervar la calma...y confien en mi por favor-dijo zhatura, al instante todos aplaudieron y zhatura sonrio...**

**esa noche**

**io, calipso, kakiu, zhatura, rita y risa compartian la mesa...**

**la reunion resulto ser un exito...felicidades hija-dijo calipso**

**si...yo tambien estoy contenta madre...tan solo espero estar haciendo bien las cosas-dijo zhatura**

**aun estas insegura-dijo io**

**aun no me acostumbro a que soy reina y menos a que soy diosa-dijo zhatura**

**entiendo debe ser muy dificil...-dij orita**

**si, supongo que al principio lo sera, pero despues seguramente me acostumbrare-dij ozhatura**

**si...eso eso cierto-dijo kakiu**

**bueno...lo que queria decirles...padres...es que partire de viaje...via tele transportacion...no puedo perder tiempo viajando en una nave...debo ver el universo...saber de el...y viajando es la mejor manera-dijo zhatura**

**llevaras un escolta-dijo calipso**

**no...ire sola...no quero ser reconocida...ya que llamaria mucho la atencion...solo lo anuncie en la reunion para que esten al tanto de lo que penso hacer...nada mas...como lo dije no tengo nada que ocultarle a nadie....-dijo zhatura**

**esta bien....cuando partiras-dijo io**

**mañana mismo-dijo zhatura**

**esta bien hija-dijo calipso**

**bueno siendo asi...me retiro...-dijo zhatura levantandose de la mesa**

**buenas noches hermana-dijo kakiu**

**buenas noches kakiu-dijo zhatura para luego salir rumbo a los largos y angostos pasillos.**

**habitacion**

**zhatura entro en la habitacion, por la cual cruzaba una brisa acogedora, sonriendo se dirigio al baño a cambiarse y luego acostarse, mañana debia viajar y queria hacer todo lo mas rapido posible...**

**al dia siguiente**

**en la puerta principal del palacio, se encontraban sus padre, su hermana y sus doncellas despidiendola...**

**adios hija-dijo io**

**cuidate-dijo calipso**

**claro madre...adios padre...-dijo zhatura dandole un abrazo a cada uno de ellos**

**te extrañare hermana-dijo kakiu**

**yo tambien kakiu-dijo zhatura mientras la abraza y reconfortaba**

**ten mucho cuidado...-dijo rita**

**descuida lo tendre...tu tambien cuidate-dijo zhatura**

**supongo que se habra despedido de sus queridos animales-dijo risa**

**por supuesto, fui esta mañana muy temprano, tambien los extrañare pero debo hacerlo-dijo zhatura mientras se despedida de ella tambien para despues dar unos pasos atras y juntar sus manos, pronto ambos vieron como una luz iluminaba el cuerpo de zhatura para despues desaparecer, levantando a penas unos pequeños fragmentos de cristal...**

**se ah ido...-dijo calipso**

**estara bien...ella es fuerte-dijo io mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de su esposa...**

**si, lo...se...ella es muy fuerte-dijo calipso**

**si...lo es-dijo kakiu junto a ellos**

**estoy segura de que volvera con bien, zhatura es una persona que tiene una fuerza de voluntad increbrantable...ell nunca se rendira...-penso rita mirando las espesas nubes sobre ellos...**

**planeta nemis**

**zhatura aparecio en un planeta de tierra infertil, con arboles secos, poca agua y un calor infernal...**

**que calor...ahora veo por que me cuestino-dijo zhatura mientras caminaba por el arido lugar del planeta, a medida que caminaba revitalizaba la tierra y los arboles con su energia...el pasisaje pronto se recupero, el aire y el viento vovlieron a ser calidos y abundaban en la atmosfera...**

**oh....tengo una idea....-dijo zhatura para despues hacer aparecer ese cristal en sus manos, este resplandicia fuertemente...-estoy segura que si me transformo y invoco a destino verde terminare mas rapido....-dijo zhatura levantando el cristal al cielo, cuando este estuvo en el punto maximo, comenzo a expandir su brillo y cuando desaparecio ella portaba ese extraño traje, pronto bajo sus brazos y se concentro cerrando los ojos, su energia pronto se concentro frente a ella de la cual salio una espeda de hoja fina, muy larga con una empuñadora de color verde oscuro...-destino verde...-dijo tomando la empuñadura, laespada latio fuertemente cuando la mano tatuada de zhatura tumo la empuñadura y brillo incandecentemente durante unos segundos, reconociendo a su dueña...**

**zhatura blandio la espada...**

**hace tiempo que no te blandia...-dij ozhatura**

**tiemp oa pasado....-eschucho el eco de la espada en su interior**

**si...pero ahora te necesito...-dijo zhatura**

**hare lo que pidas-retumbo el eco metalico**

**muy bien....entonces...-dijo zhatura tomando con sus dos manos las espada y enterrando la espada en el suelo- destino verde...dota de vida este planeta....-dijo zhatura, inmediatamente una onda de energia purificadora se extendio por todo el planeta, volviendo a verse el verde de los campos, la niven en los picos de las montañas el sol de ese sistema solar resplandecer en el cielo azul...zhatura seenderezo con una sonrisa en el rostro al contemplar el cambio...**

**pronto escucho pasos detras de ella, volteo a ver a mucha gente detras de ella, todos tenian lagrimas en los ojos...**

**creiamos que no volveriamos a ver el verde y la nieve...-dijo un hombre**

**gracias...-dijo otro campesino**

**no tienen que agradecer...es mi deber-dijo zhatura**

**y tu quien eres...-dijo otra persona ahi presente**

**mmmm....veamos si mi cristal es proveniente del planeta jupiter...y ese simbolo resplandece en mi frente en este momento...ntonces supongo que...-penso antes de responder- soy sailor jupiter....alguien que esta aqui para ayudarlos-dijo sailor jupiter**

**muchas gracias sailor jupiter....nuestro planeta estaba mueriendo-dijo un anciano frente a ella**

**lo se...señor...pero usted no debe preocuparse mas...ni ningunos de ustedes tampoco...vine aqui por que no me gustaria que el universo muriera...es demasiado hermoso como para que termine de esa forma-dijo jupiter levantando la mirada mientras sentia el viento golpear en su rostro...**

**tienes razon jovencita...y sabes que siempre seras bienvenida aqui...verdad....sailor jupiter...-dijo una joven entre todos ellos**

**muchas gracias...ahora debo irme...pero quisiera que ustedes transmitan a otras pesonas lo que dire...este lugar apartir de ahora es de todos...ustedes son humanos...que comparten el mismo lugar de procedencia...este es el planeta donde reciden...pero traten no adueñarse de el y cuiden la vida que ahora resplandece aqui...cuidenla por que depende de ustedes...y nadie mas que de ustedes....puede ser...-dijo jupiter mientras sonriendo revolvia los cabellos de un niño...**

**cuante con eso...-dijo el anciano frente a ella, sailro jupiter miro cada uno de los rostro de esas personas, todos le miraban agradecidamente, ella les sonrio para despues voltearse y caminar alejandose de alli, al verla partir las personas se marcharon, tenia nmucho que hacer...para cuidar de su planeta...**

**zhatura camino unos metros para despues transportarse al siguiente planeta donde hizo exactamente los mismo...**

**de esta forma ella fue devolviendole la vida a varios planetas de varias galaxias, en algunos debia reestablecerla por completo con la ayuda de su espada pero en otros cooperaba con los cuidadanos para meyorar la calidad de vida de los mismos, le alegragaba mucho ver como las personas cooperaban con ella, ellos querian mejorar...le fascinaba aprender de ellos asi como ellos aprendian de ella...**

**a ese paso paso por varios planetas, por varias galaxias...pero hasta el momento nunca habia encontrado a caos en esos planetas...y eso la inquietaba...no tenia ni idea de que estaba tramando...se estaba empezando a preocupar...tambien temia por suspadresy por kakiu...claro...despues de todo ella no podria defenderlos pero en su interior sabia que estaban bien...lo sabia...**

**en algun lugar cubierto por la oscuridad**

**maldita...-grito mientras obserbaba la figura de zhatura ayudar a unos aldeanos con los enfermos y las cosechas en un planeta muy pobre y reseco...lo veia a travez de una ilusion optica creada para seguir todos sus movimientos....levava meses observandola hacer lo mismo...la observava ayudar a los humanos, salvarlos y devolviendole la vida a esos planetas inutules como si fuera muy importante....lo cierto era que el universo estaba recuperando su esplendor y ella se veia muy feliz...debia borrar esa estupia sonrisa de su rostro...pero un no estaba listo...debia esperar un poco mas...pronto podria controlar pro completo el alma de su contenedor y uilizarlo para su conveniencia siempre...-espera y veras...zhatura...te golpeare donde mas duele....-dijo caos con una marida sombria mientras miraba la figura de zhatura en la ilusion optica con real descaro...**

**dos años despues**

**dos años habian pasado desde que zhatura habia partido de jupiter, sailor jupiter era conocida en todo el universo como una persona muy bondadosa y alegre, caos no habia interferido con su tarea y eso preocupaba a zhatura, ella ahora se encontraba en un paneta cercano a jupiter...el llamado planeta nemesis, ese planeta era la oscuridad misma, al llegar se encontro con un planeta totalmente ligado a la oscuridad y la muerte...**

**caos...-susurro al sentir su presencia en ese planeta...- has aprovechado el hecho de que la luz del sol es casi nula a esta distancia...-dijo zhatura mientras se arrodillo y toco la tierra- esto es solo polvo, sin vida, inerte....que triste-dijo con melancolia**

**zhatura...-escucho una vos gutural en el ambiente- te estaba esperando....-dijo la misma vos, ella se irguio y camino al encuentro de dicha voz....a medida que se internaba mas en ese planeta percibia cada menos la luz del sol, la espesa bruma empezaba a cubrir sus pies, era densa y negrusca....**

**esto es peor de lo que creia...-dijo zhatura para despues cerrar sus ojos y transformarce en sailor jupiter**

**asi que sailor jupiter...eh...-escucho la vos de caos desde un peñasco a 200 metros de altura, ella levanto la mirada encontrandose con sus ojos negros...**

**no tenia idea de que estuvieras tan cerca del milenio-dijo jupiter sin moverse**

**lo se...pero dejame decirte es muy noble todo lo que has hecho....el universo vuelve a resplandecer despues de mucho tiempo-dijo caos**

**no veo el como te has enterado o es que me has espiado caos-dijo sailor jupiter**

**muy inteligente en verdad sailor jupiter-dijo caos**

**claro y supongo que ahora que estas aqui has controlado los poderes de hades verdad-dijo sailor jupiter**

**si...me costo dos años pero lo logre...-dijo caos**

**creo que despues de todo hadesno era tan docil como dijiste-dijo sailor jupiter**

**claro...el me lo complico bastante pero al final no pudo mas-dijo caos**

**lastima-dijo sailor jupiter**

**pero ahora te mostrare algo...-dijo caos**

**ah...de que hablas-dijo zhatura, pero entonces la oscuridad cubrio por completo...**

**veamos como te va....-dijo caos para despues reir macabramente**

**dentro de la oscuridad**

**una trampa....-dijo sailor jupiter analizando la oscuridad que la cubrio**

**zeus....-escucho una dulce y suave vos....sus ojos se ensancharon de impresion...**

**no es posible....-dijosailor jupiter impresionada mientras volteaba y se encontraba con una mujer de estatura promedio, llevava un vestido azul, de encaje, sus largo y azabaches cabellos caian sobre sos hombros libremente, sus ojos azul marino la miraba con expresion alegre....**

**hera....-dijo sailor jupiter atonita al ver a la mujer frente a ella...**

**fin capitulo 25**


	26. Chapter 26

**capitulo 26**

**el pasado de zhatura-parte 3**

**eres tu....-susurro la mujer frente a ella mientras caminabaasi ella, sailro jupiter la miro atentamente...**

**hera...-susurro sailor jupiter mientras la miraba**

**que bueno....que volviste....crei....que-dijo hera acercandose mas a ella**

**quien eres tu....-dijo sailor jupiter **

**eh...pero que dices...soy...yo hera....-dijo ella**

**no....tu no eres hera....-dijo sailor jupiter**

**que....claro que soy yo...-dijo la mujer frente a ella**

**no....solo eres una ilusion casi perfecta-dijo sailor jupiter mirandola fijamente con una ceja contraida**

**que-dijo la mujer extrañada**

**que te ah pedido caos....que me mates....cando tengas una oportunidad...-dijo sialor jupiter ocn una sonrisa ironica**

**como...-dijo la falsa hera**

**conozco bien a hera, ella nunca me llamaba por mi nombrey tu lo has hecho...aparte tu no tienes aura....no eres ella-dijo sialor jupiter**

**esta bien....me has descubierto....pero ahora....-dijo la mujer mientras sufria una transformacion, resultando ser una cristura deforme y negrusca, que desprendia energia negativa a montones....**

**que eres...-dijo sailor jupiter, despues de dar un salto para evitar el ataque que le propino...**

**soy un youma...una cristura al servicio de la oscuridad y te sepultare aqui mismo-dijo el youma**

**un youma....si eres una criatura de la oscuridad entonces tu debilidad seguramente es la luz-dijo sailor jupiter mientras evitaba los golpes del youma con gran agilidad**

**demonios...es muy rapida....-dijo el youma cuando la vio saltar esquivando otro de sus ataques**

**es inutil eres lento y torpe con tus movimientos nunca podras atacarme asi-dijo sailor jupiter**

**ya veras-dijo abalanzandose con ella...**

**es inutil- dij osailor jupiter- es inutil hablar contigo....solo existes para seguri sus ordenes verdad-dijo mientras media fuerzas con el gigantesco youma frente a ella**

**no importa que pase, yo sirvo a mi amo...caos....no lo traicionare...-dijo el youma**

**la oscuridad y el odio solo conducen a mas oscuridad y odio...-dijo sailor jupiter **

**eh...-dijo el youma retrocediendo unos pasos al ser cegado por el resplandor del simbolo de su frente que comenzo a resplandecer de repente....-mis ojos....-dijo el youma al ver que habia quedado ciego por el resplandor, cuando este ceso, logro percibir aun en la oscuridad como sailor jupiter estaba frente a el, con la mano extendida hacia el, completamente abierta, de proto empezo a sentir una extraña energia reunirse en ella para despues ser disparada por una onda de energia...que parecia....energia luminica de alto voltaje....-imposible....-susurro antes de volverse polvo....**

**sailor jupiter miro el polvo caer al piso en frente de ella para despues ver su mano...**

**supongo que mis poderes siguen igual...creo que debere tomarme mas tiempo para poder controlar mis poderes, sino ellos me controlaran a mi, y eso no seria nada bueno....-dijo sailor jupiter cerrando sus ojos meitnras concentraba su aura para despues liberar una onda expansiab que discipo la oscuridad...**

**nemesis**

**que-dijo caos al ver la expancion del aura de sailor jupiter que purificaba todo a su paso...**

**eso fue todo caos...-pregunto sailor jupiter abriendo sus ojos**

**no es posible...como....-dijo caos con los ojos ensanchados de rabia...**

**creiste que eso iba a poder conmigo-dijo sailor jupiter**

**como supuse....aun sabes diferenciar entre lo real y lo ilusorio-dijo caos**

**por supuesto-dijo sailor jupiter**

**no se diga mas....-dijo caos, extendiendo sus brazos mientras de el se desprendian rayos oscuros, ella invoco a destino verde y intercepto los rayos...-que....por que no llegan....-dijo caos...**

**tu nunca....me derrotaras...no me rendire-dijo sailor jupiter, entonces destino verde latio fuertemente y una onda de expacion arraso con la oscuridad del planeta llegando a caos, quien callo de rodillas exausto...-esto es todo por ahora caos....ahora sera mejor que te alejes-dijo sailor jupiter para luego voltear y salir del planeta....ante la mirada furiosa de caos...**

**jupiter**

**zhatura llego al palacio de diamantes ese mismo dia, entro en el siendo recibida por kakiu, calipso, rita y risa, lascuatro mujeres la recibieron con un caluroso abrazo....**

**entremos adentro hija, seguramente estas muy cansada...-dijo calipso**

**en verdad madre....estoy molida...quiero tomar un baño y dormir...-dijo zhatura**

**en ese caso preparare tu baño-dijo rita**

**y yo tu ropa-dijo risa mientras ambas mujeres salieron disparadas sin que zhatura pudiera decir nada**

**bueno...no me dejaron contestas pero bueno...-dijo zhatura**

**y la situacion hija como esta-dijo calipso**

**yodo estaba marchando bien madre, pude regresar muchos planetas al anormalidad y estoy muy feliz por eso pero aun me falta ir a algunos lugares y despues controlar que todo este bien...pero cuando llegaba aqui...me encontre con caos....el no va a quedarse con los brazos cruzados....-dijo zhatura**

**oh...ya veo hermana....pero...-dijo kakiu**

**pero nada...por ahora la situacion esta controlada pero no se que pueda hacer caos, debo estar alerta, ademas aun tengo alguna scosas pendientes con esos planetas-dij ozhatura mientras las tres mujeres caminaban por los pasillos...**

**zhatura...-escucho una vos grave detras de ella, ella volteo con una sonrisa encontrandose con io, quien la abrazo fuertemente, ella correspondio el abrazo alegremente...**

**padre-dijo zhatura cuando se separaron**

**me complace ver que estas igual de hermosa a cuando te fuiste-dijo io**

**bueno...el tiempo se ah detenido para mi-dijo zhatura mientras llegaban a la puerta de su habitacion...**

**descansa hija...mañana hablaremos-dijo io**

**si...gracias...-dijo zhatura para despues entrar a traves de la puerta, io, calipso y kakiu solo miraro nla puerta cerrace para despues retirarse a descansar...**

**habitacion**

**zhatura entro en la habiatcion ,encontrandose con las dos doncellas esperandola junto al espejo delante del taburete**

**sientate por favor-dijo rita camiando hacia ella**

**no deberian tener tantas atenciones conmigo....-dijo zhatura mientras se sentaba en el taburete, inmediatamente, ellas soltaron su largo cabellos pelirrojos, dejandolos libres sobre su espalda...- gracias chicas...pero yo puedo sola....encerio no es necesaria tanta ceremonia-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras se levantaba...y se dirigia al ventanal...**

**occurre algo zhatura-sama-dijo rita**

**si te vez...extraña...-dijo risa junto a rita que estaban detras de ellas**

**los rosales estan hermosos....hicieron muy bien...pero ellos no serian mas felices si fueran silvestres y estuvieran en el bosque, siendo libres...-dijo zhatura frente al cristal de la ventana...**

**has visto cosas terrribles verdad-dijo rita con pena**

**no entiendo como alguien...puede utilisar mi nombre para tapar loserrores que ellos mismos cometen-dijo zhatura**

**no debes culpar a los hombres zhatura-sama nosotros...-dijo rita**

**no los culpo...es mas...lo unico que consigo es compadecerme mas...ellos necesitana alguien que los guie-dijo zhatura**

**y ese alguien eres tu-dijo risa**

**desgraciadamente-dij ozhatura con una sonrisa triste**

**pero...que dices eso es poder...nadie...escucha a nadie en este universo...y es hermoso ver como todos son capaces de cooperar con otras personas-dijo rita**

**ese es un hermoso sueño-dijo zhatura**

**si, lo es-dijo risa**

**si....es tu sueño-dijo rita**

**tienes razon....quizas de a poco pueda hacerlo realidad-dijo zhatura mientras se volteaba y caminaba al baño, cuando llego a el, se dirigio a ellas, apoyandose en el marco...-por cierto...chicas...mañana pasare el dia en el bosque...transplantando las rosas....por favor podrian prepararlas mañana mientras desayunamos-dijo zhatura sonrieron, las doncellas sonrieron, sin duda, zhatura-sama tenia un alma muy pura....**

**claro zhatura-sama-dijo rita, luego ambas hicieron una inclinacion como saludo y salieron de la habitacion, zhatura tomo un baño y despues se recosto a dormir hasta el dia siguiente...**

**al dia siguiente**

**toda la familia estaba desayunando animadamente...**

**y dime hija...-dijo io**

**que deseas saber...padre-dijo zhatura, que tomaba un sorbo de te**

**no has dicho nada sobre lo que encontrastate enel universo hija-dijo calipso**

**es que no hay nada que decir madre...hay que actuar y revertir la situacion-dijo zhatra**

**entonces volveras a partir...-dijo kakiu con tristeza**

**lamentablemente es necesario kakiu, aun esta vez no sera tanto tiempo...lo prometo-dijo zhatura**

**de verdad hermana-dijo kakiu sonriendo**

**si-dijo zhatura**

**gracias-dijo kakiu**

**bueno...pero partire en unos dias-dijo zhatura**

**gracias hermana-dijo kakiu**

**bueno si me disculpan, estare en el bosque...debo hacer algo importante...-dijo zhatura levantandose**

**puedo ayudarte hermana mayor-dijo kakiu**

**claro, vamos...-dijo zhatura, ambas salieron del salon comedor, y fueron a su habitaciones...**

**bosque**

**horas despues zhatura y kakiu seguian plantando rosa por rosa en el hermoso claro, junto al lago....**

**oh...nunca en mi vida habia visto hacer esto a una princesa-dijo rita que ayudaba a zhatura, mientras risa audaba a kakiu**

**lo dices por que somos princesas-dijo kakiu**

**princesas...-dijo zhatura**

**eh-dijeron las tres mirando como zhatura se veia seria de repente...**

**esa es una palabra muy vacia-dijo zhatura**

**de que hablas hermana-dijo kakiu, zhatura no costesto, solo tomo otra rosa de las manos de rita y siguio con su trabajo, con la cabeza a gachas...**

**de seguro ella debio de ver el lado cruel de las familias reales-penso rita**

**no es nada...creo que pense en vos alta-dijo zhatura tranquilizando el corazon de su hermana...ahora que habian pasado dos años, ya se habia acostumbrado a algunas de sus habilidades...como ver en los corazones de otros...sentir cuando estan felices...tristes o sienten dudas sobre cuanquier cosa...incluso sentia cuando odiaban algo mas que cualquier cosa...al principio eso le fastidiaba y mucho...ella no quieria entrometerse en la vida de los demas pero con el tiempo habia comprendido que si queria ser una buena reina, debia persar como una, ademas, claro, de actuar como una...todo ese tiempo habia trabajado duro para regresar el universo a su verdadero origen, ella queria un universo revosante de paz y luz...y estaba segura que si todos cooperaban, no seria un sueño dificil de realizar...**

**hermana.....hermana.....hermana....-la llamo kakiu, zhatura desperto de su ensoñacion y le miro...**

**que ocurre kakiu-dijo zhatura**

**esta anocheciendo...y ya hemos terminado....-dijo kakiu, ambas se miraron , las dos tenian manchados sus trajes, presentaban tierra hasta el cuello...**

**si...creo que esto les hara bien...ahora ya no estaran solas...y contaran con la proteccion de shinta y milgacia...-dijo zhatura mirando todas las rosas que resplandecian bajo una nueva luz...**

**hermana-dijo kakiu para despues mirarla, la vio mirando las rosas...pero esa mirada...nunca la habia visto, era tan diferente a la que estaba ya acostumbrada...esa...esa...mirada...era....era....un momento....no sabia que era...no podia descifrarla....en que momento...no pudo descifrar mas sus miradas...en que momento su hermana se habia alejado tanto de ella....**

**kakiu...-dijo zhatura mirandola**

**eh...que pasa...-dijo kakiu despertando de sus pensamientos**

**eso pregunto-dijo zhatura**

**eh....nada...solo pensaba-dijo kakiu**

**bueno...dado que no quieres contarme...no volvere a preguntar-dijo zhatura parandose**

**eh...no...yo no quise...-dijo kakiu**

**no te preocupes...cuando estes lista seguro me diras-dijo zhatura mientras caminaba para la salida del bosque**

**espera...-dijo rita**

**no vengas....estare en el bosque con shinta y milgacia-dijo zhatura mientras desaparecia entre los arboles**

**zhatura-dijo rita para despues voltear a ver a kakiu, que habia agachado la cabeza...**

**no lo tomes encerio princesa-dijo risa que la tomaba d elos hombros para reconfortarla..**

**no esta bien...-dijo kakiu**

**ella tiene muchas responsabilidades ahora-dijo rita**

**ella ya no es lapersona que yo conocia-dijo kakiu**

**te equivocas princesa-dijo rita**

**eh...-dijo kakiu**

**ella no ah cambiado nada...ahora solo es inmortal-dijo rita**

**pero-dijo kakiu**

**es natural que no puedas descifrar su mirada o sus pensamientos...ella ahora es una reina...es una diosa....y su deber es proteger y reinar cibilizadamente el universo-dijo risa mientras volvian al palacio de diamantes**

**eso lo se...-dijo kakiu**

**bosque**

**se que no lo entiendes kakiu...pero por ahora es mejor asi, cuando llegue el momento te lo explicare todo...-dijo zhatura al aire antes de divisar a los guardianes del bosque hechados bajo la sombra de un arbol...**

**shinta....milgacia....-dijo zhatura llegando hacia ellos, el lobo de pelaje blanco y el leon de melena dorada la miraban, al verla, rapidamente ambos se levanteron con extrema rapides y corrieron hacia ella, ella se arrodillo en el piso y ellos se incaron sobre su falda para laberle cada uno la mejilla, ella sonrio alegremente...-tambien me da gusto verlos....-dijo ella cuando ellos se epararon de ella mientras les hacia una caricia entre las orejas...**

**zhatura-sama...que bueno que esta de vuelta...-dijo shinta**

**si....fue duro pero pude volver...la situacion estaba peor de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado....-dijo zhatura mientras ella y sus dos guardianes caminaban por el bosque**

**supongo que los humanos no saben lo que hacen majestad-dijo milgacia**

**no se trata de eso....ellos no conocen los limites....por que nadie se los impone...son como los niños cuando aprenden a caminar, una vez que saben caminar, quieren trotar, despues correr, y depsues terminan ganando maratones....eso se llama ambicion....-dijo zhatura**

**y eso es malo-dijo shinta**

**depende de como se lo mire....si la ambicion se entorna en un lado positivo es muy saludable y trae muchos veneficios pero si la ambicion se torna oscura...lo unico que veran sera destruccion...-dijo zhatura**

**ya veo...pero los humanos tiene mucha oscuridad oscilando sus corazones....-dijo milgacia**

**por eso mismo es muy dificil para ellos no cometer errores o tener malos juicios de las demas personas, por mas que sean hermanos entre todos...-dijo zhatura**

**ya veo-dijo shinta**

**pero es eso mismo lo que los permite vivir....sino no serian humanos....y creeme...no todos son iguales....-dijo zhatura**

**si, claro eso es claro majestad-dijo milgacia**

**si....-dijo zhatura**

**sala del palacio de diamantes**

**hija...te esperabamos para cenar...-dijo calipso al ver entrar a zhatura en la sala donde todos la esperaban...zhatura camino hasta ellos, intrigada, dirigio su vista hasta la persona de cabellos tan rubios como lso rayos del sol, encontrandose con unos ojos dorados muy familiares...**

**demeter...-dijo zhatura al verla, demeter, diosa de la vida, la miro atonita, era igual, hermes no le habia mentido, su hermano menor, zeus, habia reencarnado en el cuerpo de una joven y hermosa princesa...**

**eres...tu....-dijo demeter atonita al ver a esa mujer, pero esos ojos...no podian ser de otra persona...**

**si...soy yo....-dijo zhatura sabiendo a que se referia**

**que bueno que estas bien....-dijo demeter sonriendo aliviada**

**perdoname por el dolor que te cause, a ti y los demas demeter-dijo zhatura**

**oh...no pidas perdon...despues de todo nos salvaste-dijo demeter**

**si...pero tuve que pagar un precio muy alto para ellos pero no me arrepiento hermana mayor-dijo zhatura**

**majestad-dijo demeter**

**soy zhatura-dijo zhatura**

**zhatura...-dijo demeter**

**si-dijo zhatura sonriendo**

**no has cambiado nada...-dijo demeter, zhatura simplemente sonrio**

**disculpen....pero que ocurre...de que hablan-dijo kakiu**

**recuerdas kakiu....que te dije que yo tenia 5 hermanos....-dij ozhatura**

**si hermana mayor...-dijo kakiu**

**bueno...ella es una de ellos...su nombre es demeter...diosa de la vida-dijo zhatura**

**mucho gusto-dijo demeter saludandolos como lo que era, una diosa**

**el gusto es nuestro-dijo calipso**

**me alegra ver que fuiste criada en este ambiente calido y amoroso zhatura-dij odemeter**

**gracias-dijo io**

**de nada...pero hay muchas cosas que hacer zhatura...debemos arreglar tu regreso al olimpo...-dij odemeter mirando sonriente a su hermana**

**no...no voy a volver-dijo zhatura**

**que-dijo demeter**

**no aun....-dijo zhatura**

**por que-dijo demeter**

**no volvere....hasta regresar a hades a la normalidad demeter-dijo zhatura con vos autoritaria**

**pero...-dijo demeter**

**pero nada...es nuestro hermano...no voy a abandonarlo...-dijo zhatura**

**el tratara de matarte...tu lo sabes zhatura...caos no tiene compacion con nadie...y siempre ira detras de ti...deja que podamos defenderte hermana-dijo demeter**

**no...quiero que ustedes se queden en el olimpo hermana...ahi estaran mejor....-dijo zhatura**

**pero...-dijo demeter**

**es una orden!!! demeter....-dijo zhatura elevando la vos exasperada**

**entiendo majestad....disculpeme si quise propasar su autoridad-dijo demeter agachando la cabeza**

**no bajes la cabeza demeter...no has hecho nada malo...pero entiendeme...no puedo volver....-dijo zhatura**

**entiendo...-dijo demter**

**que bueno...pero debo pedirte un favor...-dijo zhatura**

**dime...-dijo demeter**

**quiero que me envies todos los meses, un informe del estado del universo dirigido del olimpo, con hermes.-dijo zhatura**

**eh....para que-dijo demeter**

**desde el olimpo es mas facil ver el estado del universo-dijo zhatura**

**tienes razon...esta bien....-dijo demeter**

**quiero que me informes de todo demeter-dijo zhatura**

**esta bien-dijo demeter**

**una semana despues**

**un vaile se estaba realizando en el palacio, un baile de bienvenida para zhatura-sama, la reina del universo habia vuelto de su largo viaje, todos los representantes de las distintas galaxia estaban alli, saludando a su majestad...**

**gracias por venir...-dijo zhatura que se encontraba hablando con la familia real de la luna**

**no es nada zhatura-sama...acudimos encantados...verdad paris-dijo la reina nemis a su esposo el rey paris...**

**claroque si....-dijo paris**

**me alegra mucho....he oido que teneis una hija muy hermosa...pero no la veo por aqui...-dijo zhatura**

**ah...esta en el balcon...-dijo nemis**

**si me permiten ire a verla...a de estar aburridisima-dijo zhatura**

**claro...quizas usted...pueda hacerla entrar en razon...ella debe conocer mas gente...-dijo paris**

**hare cuanto pueda-dijo zhatura sonriendoles para despues salir del salon...**

**balcon**

**zhatura entro en completo silencio...**

**princesa...-llamo zhatrua suavemente, la joven princesa delante de ella que le daba la espalda solo dejando ver sus cabellos plateados que llegaban a su cintura, cerro los ojos indignada y contesto groseramente**

**que acaso no conoceis el termino "dejadme en paz"-dijo la princesa sin voltear, pero ella oyo una suave risa...**

**cualquiera pensaria que no tienes modales...-dijo zhatura caminando hacia donde ella estaba y apoyandose en el barandal , intrigada y ofendida la princesa de cabellos plateados y ojos azules miro a su acompañante viendo de perfil a nada mas y nada menos que la reina del universo...entonces se sintio redicula y tonta le habia faltado el respeto a la maxima autoridad en el universo....-no te preocupes...no soy rencorosa...no le dire a nadie...-dijo zhatura sabiendo lo que pensaba...**

**gracias...-dijo ella abergonzada**

**no hay por que...-dijo zhatura**

**mies padres te enviaron-dijo la princesa**

**no....princesa...vine por mi propia voluntad-dijo zhatura**

**que hermoso es hacer las cosas por que tu lo decides...-dijo lap rincesa**

**si es hermoso...pero a veces...y solo aveces...no es bueno...las personas tieneden a exagerar y debido a eso se equivocan mucho...-dijo zhatura**

**si...ya veo...pero somos humanos es natural no es asi-dijo la princesa**

**si...supongo-dijo zhatura**

**de verdad...eres la reina del universo-dijo la niña**

**si...soy yo...-dijo zhatura**

**oh...yo no me eh presentado...soy serenity...-dijo la pequeña**

**hermoso nombre...-dijo zhatura**

**gracias...-dijo serenity para despues aparecer una rafaga de viento que revovlio sus cabello, con molestia trato de dejalo quieto...**

**parece que tienes un pelo muy rebelde...quieres que te enseñe como domarlo....-dijo zhatura sonriendole**

**si....por favor....-dijo serenity**

**sigueme....-dijo zhatura entrando al salon, serenity, sonriendo la siguio...**

**habitacion...**

**las dos entraron en la habitacion de zhatura, serenity miro todo con curiosidad para despues reir con genuina inocencia...**

**esta es su abitacion zhatura-sama-dijo serenity**

**zhatura simplemente...borra el sama...-dij ozhatura**

**oh...no debo...despues de todo...-dijo serenity**

**tomalo como orden entonces...-dijo zhatura**

**esta bien-dijo serenity**

**muy bien...ven cientate...te enseñare un peinado muy practico...asi ya no pelearas con tus cabellos....-dijo zhatura, serenity sonrio y se sento en el taburete...zhatura la peino y la arreglo de tal forma que serenity quedo muy complacida...-listo...-dijo zhatura una vez termino de peinarla, serenity se paro y se miraron...eran muy parecidas....eso podian verlo claramente...**

**cro que debemos bajar...-dijo serenity, zhatura iba a contestar pero un templo que se sintio en todo el castillo no la dejo...**

**quedate aqui serenity....por favor... y no salgas...yo vendre a buscarte...-dijo zhatura, la niña asintio para ver a zhatura salir**

**salon**

**varios youmas estaban atacando a los invitados, los cuerpos se esparcian por el amplio piso....caos observava todo desde lo alto, flotando en el aire...**

**jajajajajaj....-rio macabramente al ver caer los cuerpo cubiertos de sangre...unosp asos se oyeron en lo alto de las escaleras...los reyes de los planetas hacian lo que podian....todos miraron en lo alto de las escaleras, zhatura observo la gran masaccre que se habia recreado en esa salon del palacio de diamantes....sus ojos estaban esnsanchados y le costaba procesar la informacion que aparecio en su mento como un flash luminoso...caos la miro complacido al ver la cara de asombro y desesperacion en el rostro de zhatrua al ver a tantos humanos muertos....**

**veo...que te has quedado sin palabras...no es hermosa la imagen frente a tus ojos...-dijo caos, zhatura levanto la vista aun con su ojos desorvitados...**

**caos....como pudiste....esto es...-susurro con vos quebrada.... sin ver como lso youmas se dirigian a ella, bajo su mirada al notar los pasos de los youmas, todos con la misma intencion...despedasarla...**

**zhatura.....-escucho dos gritos lejanos...los ecos retuvaron en su mente descolocada por la impresion de ver aquellos que tanto amaba caer frente a ella, ambos embueltos en un charco de sangre...**

**madre...padre...-susurro aun impresionada para despues caer de rodillas de golpe junto a ellos, se acerco a ellos, sintio la sangre humeder sus vestido, con sus manos los toco mientras sus ojos se bañaban de lagrimas...**

**madre....padre....no...no se bayan....esperen....por que...porque lo hicieron....-dij ozhatrua con vos entrecortada...**

**zhatura...eres un ser de luz....aparte....te amamos hija....esto es lo que queriamos...-dijo io antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a mirarla para des despues morir con una mano de zhatura en su mejilla...**

**hija...ten valor....tu puedes con cualquier cosa....recuerda que un corazon verdadero...puede resistir la oscuridad sin contaminarse...y tu carazon es verdadero hija....-dijo calipso que sostenia la otra mano de zhatura**

**madre....-dijo zhatura asintiendo...**

**por favor....cuida....-dijo calipso**

**yo cuidadere a kakiu....con mi vida madre....no la abandonare....lo juro...-dijo zhatura entre lagrimas**

**lo se hija...lo se...me alegra que tu me hayas elegido para ser tu madre...gracias-dijo calipso antes de cerrar sus ojos...y decansar enternamente...las lagrimas de zhatura se liberaron atraves de sus ojos....terminando en los cuerpos de sus ahora muertos padres...**

**no.....no.....NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito zhatura fuertemente mientras lloraba desesperadamente, al ver la desesperacion de su hermana, kakiu cayode rodillas al suelo...esto no estaba pasando, las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas...**

**el grito de zhatura libero dos tremendas descargas de energia espiritual, que arrasaron con todos los youmas...**

**los reyes de los planetas...vieron impresionados el increible poder que ella desprendia....**

**caos la vio herguirse el lugar...siendo todo su cuerpo rodeado...por su cosmos de diosa...sus ojos resplandecian en dolor y tristeza...su cabello se libero de sus yunkitos y empezo a ondear por obra de su cosmos...**

**zhatura...-dijo caos con una expresion descolocada en su rostro...el cuerpo de zhatura latio fuertemente para depsues levantar su mano en lo alto...en ella aparecio un hermoso baculo blanco, largo y con una esfera en la parte superior, una estrella de 8 puntas sobre el la la superficie central de la esfera y dos alas estendidas desde su base...**

**ese baculo....-dijo kakiu...**

**es la representacion de su poder en el universo...es el baculo de frein...el baculo que sostiene el equilibro entre la luz y la oscuridad...entre la vida y la muerte....en el universo....-dijo el rey de pluton**

**el baculo de frein...la representacion de su poder...oh...esa luz....-dijo kakiu tapandose los ojos....con su brazo....el baculo empezo a resplandecer una luz incandecente....**

**caos...como pudite ensanñarte tanto con los humanos...esto si no puedo perdonartelo...-dijo zhatura para despues levntar su baculo, al hacerlo este libero su poder, iluminando a caos y haciendo salir gran parte de la oscuridad del cuerpo de hades, caos al ver que si seguia alli...seguramente terminaria purificandolo desicio partir y dejar las cosas por el momento como estaban...**

**al desaparecer de alli, todos se calmaron, saliendo de sus escondites...**

**el baculo volvio a brillar, limpiando la sangre de los cuerpo y dejandolos limpios para darles una sepultura como se la merecen...despues camino hacia los reyes....todos se arrodillaron frente a ella...**

**majestad...-dijo el rey de urano**

**esto fue una catastrofe...no podemos seguir asi...debo hacer algo para prebenir este tipo de cosas...quizas...pueda....-dijo zhatura desviando su mirada hacia los cuerpos de ssu padre, cerro su puño con fuerza casi hiriendose, ellos habian muerto por su culpa....ella fue debil y tonta...se dejo influir por las imagenes y no se dio cuenta hasta que cayeron frente a ella, casi muertos...envueltos en sangre....**

**quizas si existieran mas sailros scouts....-dijo la reina anfitrite...del planeta neptuno**

**mas sailors....si es buena idea...esta bien...lo hare...pero yo no puedo salir de aqui por ahora....no quiero dejar a kakiu sola...por lo que les dare...algo con lo cual podran reconocer a las futuras sailors y traerlas aqui...yo las entrenare...y las convertire en sailors scouts...mientras tanto pondre una kekai protegiendo cada planeta para que esten a salvo...no puedo arriesgarme mas...-dijo zhatura**

**como usted diga...-dijo el rey paris de la luna**

**a ustedes debo pedirles el favor de dedicar mas tiempo a su hija para que se convierta en una gran gobernante...del proximo milenio....-dijo zhatura**

**si majestad...-dijo el rey paris**

**por favor...ustedes ayudenles...sera una tarea ardua...-dijo zhatura, pero despues escucho los szollosos de kakiu a un costado suyo, se acerco a ella, se arrodillo y dejo el baculo a un costado, su cosmos se apago y sus cabellos dejaron de andear en el aire...kakiu se vio abrazada por su hermana, ella se agarro fuertemente de sus ropas y lloro desconsolamente...**

**ya la oyeron debemos hacer lo que dijo-dijo el rey marte**

**si...pero mañana...ya hemos tenido suficiente...por hoy...-dijo zhatura**

**majestad...-dijeron los reyes**

**descansen...mañana tendran un viaje largo...-dijo zhatura sin voltear a verlosmienntras consolaba a kakiu...**

**como diga majestad-dijo el rey paris para despues todos salir de alli**

**por cierto...-dijo zhatura antes de que el rey paris saliera**

**si majestad-dijo el rey paris**

**serenity esta en mi habitacion....-dij ozhatura**

**entiendo-dijo el rey paris sonriendo...**

**kakiu....vamos...a tu habitacion...necesitas descansar...-dijo zhatrua mientras la levantaba del suelo...**

**no....hermana....no quiero dormir....no quiero....-dijo kakiu mientras llegaban a las escaleras y pasaban junto a sus padres....kakiu los miro y luego se aferro a zhatrua llorando mas fuerte...**

**pero lo necesitas kakiu....-dijo zhatura guiandola hacia su habitacion...**

**habitacion...**

**kakiu estaba sentada en su cama....y zhatura estaba frente a ella...**

**por que no hiciste nada...-dijo kakiu de repente levantando el rostro en reproche a su hermana**

**no los vi....yo....culpame si quieres...despues de odo es mi culpa...fui debil...-dijo zhatura cerrando los ojos...kakiu solo la miro...zhatura se volteo....**

**hypnos.....-susurro en la habitacion...al instante de su mencion un aluz dorada aparecio en la habitacion apareciendo un hombre de armadura dorada oscura, cubierta por una tunica negra, de cabellos dorados, y ojos igualemnte dorados...**

**majestad...-dijo el hombre con vos tremula, arrodillandose frente a ella...**

**por favor....-dijo zhatura antes de salir de alli, hypnos entendio la indirecta y encendio su cosmos habiendo dormir la princesa del planeta jupiter...para despues reunirse en el mismo pasillo con zhatura-sama**

**algo mas zhatura-sama-dijo hypnos**

**no hypnos....solo era eso...gracias-dijo zhatura antes de entrar en su cuerpo, hypnos desaparecio en una luz dorada despues de eso...**

**habitacion**

**zhatura entro a su habitacion, busco su camison de breteles finos y se quito el vestido manchado de sangre... para depsues regresar al salon de fiesta...habia olvidado el baculo de frein...**

**salon...**

**entro en el salon, al encontrar el vaculo, lo miro con añoranza....**

**la ultima vez que lo huse, fue para que nosp ermitieran estar juntos....-dijo zhatura recordando a aquella hermosa mujer que habia tenido por esposa...su recuerdo seguia en su memoria...despues de todo...eso es lo unico que tiene de ella...ella murio...eso lo sabia....**

**tomo el baculo y se encamino a las escaleras....una bes en el pasillo subio a una de las mas altas torres y en una habitacion especial que no era visitado por nadie, camino al centro de la habitacion, en el centro habia una abertura, al estar frente a ella, esta se abrio, puso el baculo en ella y despues de alejarce, ensendio su cosmo y diversas cadenas sugetaro nel baculo ademas de protegerlos con un campo de energia muy poderoso...**

**con esto sera suficiente...debo proteger el universo...asegurarme que pase lo que pase...la vida siga sustentandose...-dijo zhatura mirando el baculo para despues cerrar la puerta y salir de alli, mientras iba bajando de la torre, fue sellando las diversas puertas y colocando trampas parra los intrusos...nadie debia conseguir ese baculo...o sino todo estaria perdido...**

**al dia siguiente...**

**los rey emprendieron su camino, zhatura habia ayudado a los sirvientes a enterrar los cuerpos con gran tristeza...kakiu ayudo en la sepultura de sus padres...sin mirar siquiera a zhatura...ella seguia pensando que era la culpable...zhatura entendia y respetaba ssu pensamientos...ella algun dia entenderia la verdad...**

**2 años despues**

**caos no habia movido sus influencias y la paz reinaba...la luna se preparaba para un nuevo milenio, serenity nunca habia olvidado a zhatura, y deseaba ser como ella, kakiu y zhatura se trataban muy friamente...no habia ocurrido nada mas despues de lbaile...zhatura se habia concentrado en sus entrenamientos y kakiu en su educacion como princesa para ser reina pronto....risa habia muerto en la masacre y zhatura le dio una sepultura especial, se disculpo con su familia en la ciudad al pide del palacio...rita habia decidido quedarse con zhatura y le ayudaba en todas su actividades...**

**sailor jupiter no habia vuelto a ser vista nunca mas....**

**y los reyes de los planetas habian encomentado a sus hijas convertirse en sailor...**

**ese dia las nuevas pupilas de zhatura llegarian por fin....**

**zhatura y rita estaban en el bosque descansando....**

**que pasa kakiu...-dijo zhatura cuando sinio su aura cerca de ellas**

**tus pupilas estan aqui...-dijo kakiu friamente**

**entiendo-dijo zhatura con vos suave, kakiu despues de escucharla se retiro en silencio**

**no piensan arreglar las cosas-dijo rita**

**necesita tiempo rita-dijo zhatura**

**pero...-dijo rita**

**algun dia comprendera-dijo zhatura con una sonrisa triste**

**pero...-dijo rita**

**tranquila...-dijo zhatura sonriendole, rita se tranquilizo y miro a zhatura ir a lso jardines del palacio, donde esperaban las pupilas...**

**fin capitulo 26**


	27. Chapter 27

****

**capitulo 27**

**el pasado de zhatura-parte 4**

**zhatura llego a la entrada trasera del palacio de diamantes...alli, 5 niñas, de distintas edades esperaban junto a un anciano de tes blanca y cano cabello....**

**majestad...-dijo el anciano inclinandose frente a ella, noto perfectamente como las 5 niñas la miraban con admiracion...**

**esta bien...no es necesario...-dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano**

**majestad...-empezo el anciano**

**mi nombre es zhatura....-dijo ella exasperandose pero guardando la compostura**

**zhatura-sama...una de estas niñas...la pelisroja...es procedente de un planeta desconocido...de la galaxia coral...no nombre es galaxia...-dijo el anciano, zhatrua la miro y se acerco a la niña, luego se agacho frente a ella, la niña de ojos rojos la miro...**

**dime galaxia...te gusta este lugar....-dijo zhatura**

**si...-dijo la niña en un susurro, zhatura sonrio**

**me alegra...sabes por que estas aqui...cierto-dijo zhatura parandoce y mirandola, la niña asintio- y estas de acuerdo con eso...-dijo zhatura...la niña la miro largamente...para despues asentir con la cabeza...- ya veo...en ese caso sere tu maestra...-dijo zhatura sonriendole, la niña la miro para despues sonreir....**

**zhatura-sama...ellas son las perincesas de los planetas que estan mas alla del planea jupiter....hotaru, la princesa de saturno, haruka la princesa de urano, michiru la princesa de neptuno y setsuna la princesa de pluton...-dijo el anciano presentandolas, todas escepto haruka hicieron una reverencia, haruak la miro de arriba a abajo....**

**tu no estas contenta verdad-dijo zhatura mirandola haruka la miro...acaso leyo sus pensamientos....**

**no....nadie nos-dijo nada...simplemente nos mandaron aqui...-dijo haruka enfrentandola y elevando la vos, el hombre mayor se volteo enojado hacia la niña, levanto la mano...pero zhatura lo tomo del brazo....**

**que clase de hombre es usted que es capaz de levantarle la mano a una niña....-dijo zhatura frunciendo el ceño**

**majestad...-dijo el hombre sorprendido**

**no quiero volver a ver una reaccion como esa frente a mi-dijo zhatura con vos autoritaria, haruka miro a la mujer que ahora estaba frente a ella, la habia protegido....**

**porque...-dijo haruka a la mujer, zhatura la miro, haruka la miro**

**golpear a otro es un pecado muy grave pequeña, y tu no has hecho nada malo como para que te golpeen....-dijo zhatura tocando sus cabellos para despues revolverlos, haruka sonrio y empezo a tomarle cariño enceguida....las demas sonrieron levemente**

**mmmmm....majestad....-dijo el anciano, zhatura se detuvo y lo miro seriamente...se paro y lo miro, haruka se puso a su lado**

**tus servicios ya no son necesarios puedes vovler a urano....-dijo zhatura**

**pero....-dijo el anciano**

**no repetire mis palabras dos veces....-dijo zhatura mientras miraba a las niñas para despues guiarlas al bosque...el anciano miro con rabia como las niñas caminaban felices junto a ella....**

**desde las alturas de su habitacion, kakiu habia presenciado todo....**

**habitacion de kakiu**

**zhatura sigue igual que antaño, no ha cambiado en nada...ella siempre fue asi con los niños e incluso cada vez parese tener mas sentimientos y acciones mas puras...pero aun...no lo olvido....por que no hizo nada....-penso kakiu tristemente**

**princesa kakiu....-escucho la vos de rita detras de ella, ella volteo a verla, claro no habia cambiado de actitusd con ella despues de todo ella no tenia la culpa...**

**dime...-dijo kakiu sonriendole**

**no se moleste...pero no entiendo por que su majestad y usted no se hablan...-dijo rita**

**oh...es eso...no entiendo...ella no pudo hacer nada....por que...-dijo kakiu**

**ella recibio un impacto muy importante-dijo rita**

**pero si hubiera hecho algo mis padres estarian aqui, conmigo en este momento-dijo kakiu**

**pero es triste poner todo ese peso sobre los hombros de su majestad...ella hace todo lo posible...incluso nunca le ah faltado el respeto...aguantando todo lo que usted le ha dicho...nunca se ah quejado...nunca se ah recargado sobre nadie...nunca muestra sus sentimientosa nadie...creo que esta sintiendose sola...y...-dijo rita**

**y yo....-dijo kakiu**

**es que acaso no lo ve...-dijo rita**

**que cosa...-dijo kakiu**

**ella siempre cuida de usted...siempre va a verla cuando duerme...los apuntes de la mañana...son hechos con su puño y letra..el desayuno en su mesa de luz, hecho por ella misma...-dijo rita tristemente**

**que...-dijo kakiu**

**son pequeñeses...pero ella trata de facilitarle la vida...para que no se sienta sola...zhatura-sama no ha vuelto a dormir durante estos dos años....ya que sus pesadillas son horribles...yo la eh oido....-dijo rita**

**yo...yo....no lo sabia....-dijo kakiu cayendo de rrodillas mientras lloraba...rita se acerco y la abrazo...**

**princesa-dijo rita mientras la abrazaba...**

**camino al bosque**

**zhatura miro hacia la habitacion de kakiu....**

**kakiu...otra vez lloras...-penso zhatura**

**eh....como debemos llamarla...-dijo michiru llamando su atencion, zhatura la miro**

**mi nombre es zhatura, pueden decirme zhatura-dijo ella, las niñas sonrieron**

**cuando empezaremos con el entrenamiento-dijo haruka**

**de inmediato, siempre y cuando sepan que es un entrenamiento, y por que entrenan-dijo zhatura mirandolas mientras entraban en el bosque**

**que es un entrenamiento?-dijo setsuna**

**asi es-dijo zhatura sonriendo**

**y que es-pregunto michiru inocentemente**

**es un proceso en el cual te haces mas fuerte-explico zhatura**

**mas fuerte-pregunto hotaru**

**si-respondio zhatura**

**pero para que necesitamos fortaleza-dijo haruka**

**nunca esta de mas...aparte tu aun eres joven...cualquier cosa podria pasar-dijo zhatura mirandola**

**y por que entrenamos-pregunto galaxia sorprendiendo a todos**

**por que algun dia abra alguien a quien quieras proteger-explico zhatura en lo que entraban en el claro del bosque**

**que lugar hermoso-dijo michiru maravillada por la belleza natural del lugar**

**algo que proteger-dijo galaxia**

**si...lo entenderas cuando seas grande-dijo zhatura sonriendo**

**---------------------**

**zhatura-llamo kakiu entrando en su cuarto esa noche, zhatura volvio la mirada hacia ella...**

**que pasa-dijo volviendo a ver hacia el bosque**

**no duermes-dijo kakiu**

**no-dijo zhatura**

**hermana...-dijo kakiu, zhatura volteo sorprendida**

**me llamaste...-dijo zhatura**

**si...hermana mayor....rita me ayudo a comprender tu reaccion...y yo...-dijo kakiu acercandose a ella que estaba en el alfeizar del ventanal, zhatura sonrio y le tendio la mano...**

**no te preocupes...-dijo zhatura, kakiu tomo su mano sentandose en el alfeizar del ventanal**

**pero yo fui muy cruel contigo y tu...-dij okakiu**

**no importa eso kakiu....yo nunca podria tenerte rencor-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras la miraba**

**tienes un corazon muy puro...-dijo kakiu llorando mentras se refugiaba en los brazos de su hermana mayor...**

**kakiu-dijo zhatura sonriendo**

**extrañaba esta dulce sensacion al abrazarte hermana-dijo kakiu con lagrimas en los ojos mientras sonreia, zhatura acaricio suavemente su espalda...**

**tranquila kakiu...yo siempre estoy contigo-dijo zhatura mirandola con dulcura**

**gracias...-dijo kakiu**

**10 años despues**

**vamos...no me digan que esto es todo lo que tienen-exigio zhatura con una pose firme mientras sus pupilas yacian en le suelo cansadas**

**maestra-dijo setsuna tratando de levantarse, sus compañeras la imitaron**

**como esperan convertirse en sailors si ni siquiera pueden ensestarme un golpe-dijo con vos fria y autoritaria mientras se cruzaba de brazos**

**no me rendire-dij ogalaxia con expresion feros mietnras se levantaba habia aumentar su aura...**

**no me equivoque contigo-penso zhatrua poniendo se en guardia con una sonrisa adornando su rostro**

**por que sonrie-penso hotaru impresionada**

**me convertire en sailor....-dijo galaxia mentras procedia a atacar a su maestra, quien esquivaba magistralmente todos sus ataques...**

**aun te falta mucho galaxia-dijo zhatura poniendole una traba haciendola caer al suelo**

**ah....-galaxia dejo salir un grito de dolor al tocar el suelo**

**aun no estan listas y tu que eres la mas fuerte de las 5 lo has probado galaxia, aun necesitan entrenar-dijo zhatura**

**si maestra-dijeron las 4 restantes, zhatura ayudo a galaxia a levantarse**

**maestra...-dijo galaxia**

**tu las guiaras...empezaran despues de que sus heridas sanen...ahora deben descansar y preocuparse por su salud-dijo zhatura mientras las 6 volvian al palacio...**

**palacio de diamantes**

**enfermeria**

**galaxia estaba en cama y sus amigas haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru estaban alrededor de la cama...**

**gal como sientes-dijo michiru**

**bien...en realidad no es nada...estare bien para mañana-dijo galaxia sonriendo**

**zhatura-sama se ah pasado estaves...-dijo hotaru preocupada**

**nada de eso...ella desea que seamos fuertes-dijo haruka**

**tienes razon pero...-dijo michiru**

**debe tener sus razones-dijo galaxia **

**es cierto-dijo setsuna**

**despacho**

**zhatura leia los informes enviados desde el olimpo....eran buenos reportes....**

**todo va bien...pero estoy segura que el no tardara en hacer algo-dijo zhatura levantandose de su asiento y llendo a la ventana...-debo darme prisa...-dijo al aire...**

**cocina**

**entonces rita...esta todo listo-dijo kakiu sonriente**

**si princesa-dijo rita asintiendo mientras sonreia**

**mañana es el cumpleaños de zhatura-dijo kakiu**

**es increible...ya tiene 30 años pero sigue igualde hermosa que cualdo tenia 16-dijo rita mientras ella y sus compañeras en l cocina que tanto adoraban a la reina del universo trabajaban**

**es verdad...su majestad sigue siendo la misma...siempre tan amable y bondadosa-dijo una cocinera de alta edad y figura amplia...**

**realmente dudo que zhatura cambie algun dia-dijo kkaiu sonriendo**

**eso es muy bueno...es una magnifica reina-dijo rita**

**si lo es-dijo kakiu**

**princesa todo estara listo para mañana-dijo rita**

**muy bien...-dijo kakiu antes de salir de alli...**

**enfermeria**

**como te encuentras galaxia-pregunto zhatura viendo preocupada a su pupila**

**muy bien maestra pronto me daran el alta-dijo galaxia sonriendo**

**que bien...por que tengo una sorpresa para ustedes-dijo zhatura**

**encerio-dijo michiru interviniendo por primera vez...zhatura le sonrio dando a entendr que era cierto**

**gracias-dijo hotaru**

**no...se lo ganaron...-dijo zhatura mirandolas a todas, todas ecepto haruka, sonrieron**

**al dia siguiente**

**feliz cumpleaños zhatura-escucho decir a varias personas a la ves mientras entraba en el comedor, extrañada los miro a todos, se sentoen su asiento en la punta de la mesa**

**gracias a todos-dijo zhatura sonriendo, todos la miraron**

**hermana hiremos al bosque-dijo kakiu, zhatura la miro con interes mientras desayunaban**

**eso me gustaria mucho-dijo zhatura asintiendo**

**muy bien pues entonces terminemos pronto-expclamo entusiasmada kakiu**

**bosque**

**shinta....milgacia-dijo zhatura al verlos en el claro, los dos animales corrieron con exprecion energica hacia ella, las 5 chicas dieron un paso atras asustadas...**

**jajjaja-rio kakiu al ver la exprecion de felicidad en el rostro de zhatura al ser lengueteadas su mejillas por esos dos animales que tanto amaba...**

**hoy hace 25 años que somos amigos-dijo zhatura mirandolos**

**asi es zhatura-sama-dijo shinta**

**el lobo hablo-dijo michiru espantada**

**tengo un nombre-dijo shinta indignado**

**jajajajaja-rio rita entrando con una canasta colgando de su brazo**

**rita-dijo zhatura mirandola**

**veo que se divierten-dijo rita**

**si-dijo kakiu**

**les explicare...ustedes pueden entender lo que ellos dicen por que en su entrenamientos aprendieron a escuchar conel corazon...-dijo zhatura**

**ya entiendo-dijo setsuna**

**el resto de las personas no pueden oirlos-dijo zhatura mientras acariciaba las orejas de shinta**

**ya veo-dijo kakiu**

**bueno pasaremos el dia de hoy aqui...-dijo rita**

**claro-dijo zhatura**

**--------------------------------**

**no puede ser....-exclamo con suprema violencia mientras volteaba el adorno en su escritorio...**

**señor hades...-dijo el caballero de armadura negra incado frente a su señor...**

**te dije que no digas de ese modo...soy CAOS...-exclamo exaltandose**

**lo siento señor-dijo el caballero de cabellos rubios**

**radamantys....sigue investigando las acciones de la reina del universo-dijo caos con vos helada**

**si señor-dijo radamantys para despues salir del templo de su señor**

**radamantys....una ultima cosa...-dijo caos antes de sentarse en su trono**

**digamen señor....-dijo radamantys son voltear....**

**envia al planeta tierra a beryl a inmiscuirse en la realeza de ese planeta...ya despues nos servira de mucho-dijo caos antes de caer en un profundo sueño**

**como ordene-dijo radamantys**

**----------------------------**

**zhatura-sama....shatura-sama....-entro totalmente desespera un mensajero de demeter**

**que ocurre-dijo zhatura levantando la cabeza**

**tenemos problemas majestad-dijo totalmente descontrolado, zhatura se paro y fue hacia el , lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro tranquilisantemente**

**tranquilizate y dime que ocurre-dijo zhatura**

**la galaxia coral sera atacado por los ejercitos de caos en exactamente dos semanas....-dijo el hombre con los ojos ensanchados y una expresion de horror en el rostro, kakiu aguanto un grito de dolor al escuchar, zhatura fruncio el ceño en enojo...se alejo del hombre cerrandolos ojos pesadamente, miro al ventanal...**

**debo ir....-dijo zhatura lentamente**

**maestra...-dijo galaxia firmemente, zhatura la miro**

**dejanos ayudar...-dijo haruka**

**pero...-dijo zhatura**

**hemos entrenado mucho bajo tu tutela...dejanos...maestra-dijo setsuna**

**por favor....queremos estar contigo-dijo hotaru**

**de verdad es eso lo que desean...-dijo zhatura mirandolas, como respuesta las 5 se arrodillaron en el suelo...- que hacen...-dijo zhatura**

**juro solemnemente....que nunca desobedecere las ordenes de su majestad...-dijeron las 5 a coro**

**que...-dijo zhatura**

**es un juramento-dijo kakiu**

**por favor-dijo galaxia**

**lo permito-dijo zhatura despues de entender que eso es lo que ellas querian, ellas lloraban de felicidad al ver que ahora solo servian a zhatura-sama, zhatura levanto una de sus manos y con la otras convoco a destino vesde, quien despues causo una herida en su muñeca...**

**majestad...-dijo hotaru con un dejo de preocupacion**

**no te preocupes...-dijo acercandose a ellas y dejando caer una gota en las lagrimasque teminaban en el suelo, las lagrimas y la sangre se fucionaron, una luz lleno el salon...**

**que es esto-dijo setsuna**

**tranquilas-dijo zhatura tranquilamente**

**majestad...-dijo michiru**

**la luz se dicipo aparecendo frente a ellas una pluma de tranformacion...**

**esa es su sorpresa...ya son sailors...son sus transformadores...-dij ozhatura sonriendo, emocionada todas tomaronsus tranformadores...**

**gracias zhatura-sama-dijo hotaru**

**bien ahora transformense tenemos un enemigo que vencer...-dijo zhatura**

**si majestad-dijo haruka**

**---------------------------------**

**esto es terrible...-dijo sailor neptune**

**no deberias sorprenderte por esto....-dijo sailor jupiter**

**eh-dijo sailor plut**

**por eso...yo perdi a quienes amaba..no pude protegerlos...-dijo sailor jupiter recordando aquel dia atroz**

**sailor jùpiter-dijo sailor neptune**

**pero este no es momento para eso...-dijo sailor jupiter**

**que haremos...de ahora en mas...-dijo sailor saturn**

**creo que lo mejor sera separarnos pero antes tengo una propuesta para ustedes-dijo zhatura**

**claro dinos....-dijo sailor galaxia**

**desde ahora no sere mas su maestra...sino que sereos compañeras de equipo...seremos la disnatia de jupiter...-dijo zhatura**

**la dinastia de jupiter...-dijo sailor neptune**

**si...-dijo sailor jupiter**

**acepto-dijo sailor uranus mirandola**

**y yo-dijo sailor neptune**

**yo tambien-dijo sailor plut**

**yo tambien me uno-dijo sailor saturn**

**y yo-dijo sailro galaxia**

**muy bien-dijo sailor jupiter**

**y tu seras la capitana-dijo sailor plut **

**si todas estan de acuerdo-dijo sailor jupiter**

**siempre seguiremos tus ordenes-dijo sailor galaxia**

**solo tus ordenes-dijo sailor neptune**

**es cierto...no obedeceremos a nadie mas-dijo sailor uranus**

**gracias chicas-dijo sailor jupiter**

**somos nosotras quienes debemos agradecer...tu nos enseñaste todo lo que sabemos...te lo debemos-dijo sailor neptune**

**no...no es asi...ustedes solo escucharon mis palabras...el esfuerzo y los meritos son solamente suyos-dijo sailro jupiter**

**tus palabras demuestran que no pudimos tener mejor maestra-dijo sailor galaxia**

**gracias...pero ya hemos tenido demaciada platica...separemonos son 6 sistemas solares, creo que cada una puede hacerce cargo de uno-dijo jupiter, las 5 asintieron- saben que si algo malo sucede pueden contactarme con su aura-dijo sailro jupiter**

**si-dijeron todas para despues teletransportarse**

**--------------------------**

**sailor jupiter aparecio en un planeta muy parecido a jupiter...**

**que hermoso...-dijo sailor jupiter maravillada**

**ahhhh.........-escucho un grito desgarrador en una direccion cercana...corrio rapdamente hasta que vio a una....**

**acaso son sailors...no no lo son....-dijo sailor jupiter viendo a una mujer con un traje un tanto extraño...**

**laser de estrella fugas....-exclamo atacando a su enemigo, eliminando a varios youmas**

**es fuerte...lastima que eso no sea suficiente...-dijo sailro jupiter observando desdelo alto de un risco la batalla que se llevava acabo en ese descampado seco y arido**

**no podre con todos ellos-dijo la joven**

**listo...debo ayudarla...-dijo jupiter saltando en el aire...**

**esta precencia...-dijeron varios youmas, todos miraron arriba, al verla descender e invocar a destino verde, algunos intentaron escapar y otros se lanzaron contra ella...**

**tontos...-dijo sailor jupiter liberando una onda expanciba con su espada, que elimino a todos los enemigos...la jovenmiro impresionada...**

**sailor jupiter tuvo un aterrizaje perfecto frente a la joven, sailor jupiter la miro...**

**quien eres-dijo la joven en frente de ella**

**no sabes quien soy-dijo sailor jupiter...**

**no...-dijo la joven**

**vaya...soy sailro jupiter-dijo ella**

**sailor jupiter...-dijo ella**

**bien y tu quien eres-dijo sailor jupiter**

**mi nombre es lina-dijo ella**

**por que estabas sola-dijo sailor jupiter**

**es que mis compañeras murieron, somos guerreras que protegen este planeta, todas nos llaman stars ligths pero no somos muy fuertes...no pudimos ni proteger a nuestros reyes-dijo la joven cerrando los ojos con violencia mientras derramaba lagrimas**

**no es su culpa...-dijo sailor jupiter**

**eh...-dijo lina**

**ese poder que usaste fue muy fuerte-dijo sailor jupiter**

**no lo fue...no pude hacer mucho-dijo lina**

**solo necesitas entrenar...espero que la proxima vez que te vea...seas mas fuerte-dijo sailor jupiter volteando**

**espera...por favor...-dijo lina**

**que pasa-dijo sailor jupiter**

**por favor, nuestro planeta esta en decadencia....por favor ayudanos...-dijo lina suplicante, sailor jupiter levanto su espada y la enterro enel suelo, una honda expansiva se sintio en todo el planeta...**

**eso es todo lo que puedo hacer...otros planetas tambien me necesitan...-dijo sailor jupiter**

**nos abandonas...-dijo lina**

**no...te encontraras con grandes sorpresas cuando regreses a la ciudad imperial-dijo sailor jupiter**

**pero-dijo lina**

**que planeta es este-dijo sailor jupiter**

**kinmoku-dijo lina**

**prometo volver para ver como sigue-dijo sailor jupiter mirandola sonriente**

**gracias-acepto lina**

**de nada...-dijo sailor jupiter saliendo de alli, lina la miro marchar....**

**--------------------**

**cuando sailor jupiter regreso a jupiter sus compañeras ya estaban de vuelta....**

**al parecer les dieron algunos problemas-dijo zhaturas añ ver a kakiu y a rita curando sus heridas superficiales**

**eran muy fuertes-dijo michiru**

**fuertes-pregunto zhatura**

**si y eran muchos-dijo setsuna**

**pero pudieron con ellos-dijo zhatura**

**si...habia otros guerreros luchando-dijo haruka**

**pero no son sailors verdad-dijo hotaru**

**no. no lo son...las sailor solo pueden transformarse con transformadores, transformadores que solo pueden ser hechos con mi sangre...y las lagrimas de las sailors-dijo zhatura**

**ya veo-dijo galaxia**

**bueno...kakiu...lamentablemente debo irme...hoy vi planetas en muy mal estado y debo asegurarme de queesten protegidos...debo ir a entrenar mas sailors, tu estaras a salvo por ahora con ellas aqui...-dijo zhatura**

**no te preocupes...estare bien hermana...y me esforsare en mis labores ahora que manejo el planeta-dijo kakiu**

**gracias...-dijo zhatura**

**espera...-dijo galaxia**

**que pasa...-dijo zhatura**

**quiero ir-dijo galaxia**

**no puedes galaxia-dijo zhatura**

**quiero ir-dijo galaxia tajantemente**

**esta bien...partiremos mañana-dijo zhatura saliendo**

**bien-dijo galaxia**

**---------------------------------**

**las dos sailors viajaron por muchos planetas entrenando sailors, ambas entrenaban juntas cuando no tenian pupilas...caos habia enviados muchos ejercitos a distintos planetas...las 6 se ponian de acuerdo atraves de los mensajes digitales de planeta en planeta y lograban, con muchos esfuerzos, derrotar atodas las tropas de caos, el mismo no habia vuelto a aparecer...**

**------------------------------**

**muchisimos años pasaron antes de que las dos sailors volvieran al planeta jupiter....**

**por fin estamos de vuelta-dijo galaxia sonriendo**

**quien pensaria que pasarian mas de 5000 años antes de que pudieramos volver...pero ahora el universo esta mejor...-dijo zhatura**

**si...-dijo galaxia, ambas entraron en el palacio, siendo resividas por todas muy calurosamente...**

**que bueno que regresaron-decia una kakiu muy feliz**

**vienvenidas-dijo rita**

**ya creiamo que no las volveriamos a ver-dijo haruka**

**no te libraras de nosotras tan facilmente-dijo galaxia**

**no queremos-dijo michiru**

**jajjajaja-estallo zhatura en carcajadas**

**ajajajaj-empezaron a reir todas**

**bueno entremos...deben estar cansadas...-dijo kakiu**

**solo un poco-dijo galaxia**

**tu duerme...yo ire al bosque-dijo zhatura**

**ella aun no...-dijo kakiu**

**no-dijo galaxia negando con la cabeza**

**------------------------**

**al legar al claro se sento en la orilla del lago, teniaun mal presentimiento...**

**no entiendo que es esta angustia-dijo en un susurro mientras ponia su mano a la altura de su corazon**

**zhatura....zhatura....-escucho que alguien la llamaba desesperadamente...**

**esa vos es demeter...-dijo zhatura parandose de golpe para despues ver a demeter aparecer de entre los espesos arboles**

**zhatura...-dijo demeter sonriendo al encontrarla**

**que pasa por que estas asi demeter-dijo zhatura al verla agitada y con las ropas rasgadas...**

**hefesto y hermes...murieron por protegerme en un enfrentamiento que tuve cuando te traje la ultima documentacion-dij odemeter desolada**

**que-dijo zhatura, sus dos hijos estaban....**

**lo siento...perdoname-dijo demeter derramando lagrimas**

**dime como podemos solucionar esto-dijo zhatura tomandola de los hombros**

**pues que tengas hijos-dijo demeter como lo mas obvio**

**de verdad...es la unica solucion-dijo zhatura**

**si...asi ellos podrian renacer a travez de tu cuerpo como dioses con almas dormidas igual que tu-dijo demeter**

**ya veo...entonces lo hare...-dijo zhatura**

**pero tu no estas casada-dijo demeter**

**no te hagas conmigo...que se que conoces conjuros para tener hijos sin la necesidad de un hombre-dijo zhatura**

**tienes razon...conosco uno pero...sera arriesgado...aparte debo ser en un lugar muy puro-dij odemeter**

**el lago-dij ozhatura**

**si serviria-dijo demeter**

**bueno hazlo-dijo zhatura**

**pero-dijo demeter**

**no me importan los riegos demeter, lo hare-dijo zhatura**

**como tu digas, nos veremos mañana en la noche aqui...para el hechizo-dijo demeter**

**bien-dijo zhatura**

**-----------------------------------**

**esa noche , zhatura y demeter ya estaban ahi**

**sumergete en el lago, no importa que pase, no salgas-dijo demeter**

**esta bien-dijo zhatura, ella se sumergio en el agua, flotando en el, sus cabellos andeaban, sus ojos cerrados...**

**unas palabras en el idioma divino fueron narradas por los labios de demeter mientras su cosmos se encendia al infinito, y dirigia al cuerpo de zhatura, dos halos de luz descendieron del cielo y se adentraron en el cuerpo de zhatura....una luz inmensa rodeo todo el lugar...**

**cuando la luz se discipo, zhatura salio del lago ligeramente mareada con una nauseas inmensas...**

**zhatura como te sientes-dijo demeter**

**como un enfermo-dijo zhatura llevando su mano a su boca para no vomitar...**

**jajajaj....que cosa hermana..ahora estas embarazada...debes cuidarte...nada de entrenamientos y cambates por 9 meses eh...recuerda que son dos asique debes tener cuidado...-dijo demeter**

**si lo tendre-dijo zhatura**

**te acompañare-dijo demeter**

**no...vuelve al olimpo-dijo zhatura**

**pero...-dijo demeter...**

**pero nada-dijo zhatura**

**bien-dijo demeter**

**-----------------------**

**que le pasara....hace dia que esta mareada...y se desmayo ayer...-dijo kakiu preocupada...**

**princesa, sailors, rita-dijo el medico de la enfermeria saliendo al pasillo del palacio**

**dinos-dijo rita**

**felicidades majestad...usted sera tia-dijo el medico**

**como-dijeorn todas realmente sorprendidas**

**se ve que no lo sabian -dijo el medico**

**podemos verla-dijo kakiu**

**si entren-dijo el medico**

**-----------------------------**

**zhatura estaba snetada en la cama, tapadas hasta la cintura por las sabanas, su mirada transpasaba la ventana y su mano descansaba en su vientre...**

**hermana mayor-dijo kakiu, zhatura la miro sonriendo**

**kakiu-dijo zhatura**

**aun no puedo creerlo, estas embarazada....-dijo kakiu**

**si...-dijo zhatura sonriendo**

**desde cuando-dijo rita preocupada**

**desde hace unos dias-dijo zhatura**

**pero como-dijo galaxia**

**olvidas que soy una diosa-dijo zhatura sonriendo**

**oh claro-dijo michiru**

**-----------------------**

**los meses pasaban....zhatura experimentaba un embarazo comun y saludable, con vomitos, mareos y antojos, todos cuidaban mucho de ella y sus hijos...**

**-----------------------**

**los meses habian pasado...**

**zhatura puedo pasar...-dijo rita**

**si pasa-dijo zhatura queestaba sentada en una silla en el balcon**

**mira quiero presentarte a alguien-dijo rita**

**claro...adelante...-dijo parandose de la silla con mucho esfuerzo**

**oh...no se moleste majestad-dijo un joven entrando con rita, zhatura lo miro, era de cabello corto, ondulado, negro y ojos azules...unos ojos que estaba segura volveria ver...**

**no es molestia joven-dijo zhatura**

**me llamo dinel...-dijo el joven, zhaura miro a rita**

**el es mi prometido, vamos a casarnos...-dijo rita**

**felicidades...-dijo zhatura abrazando a rita**

**si...gracias majestad-dijo dinel**

**no se molestara majestad-dijo rita**

**molestarme por que-dijo rita**

**bueno debere dejar el palacio-dijo rita**

**no seas tonta-dijo zhatura**

**eh...-dijo rita**

**yo nunca podria molestarme por eso-dijo zhatura**

**gracias-dijo rita**

**tienen mis felicitaciones y todo mi apoyo-dijo zhatura sonriendoles**

**-----------------------------**

**zhatura-sama....felicidades, sus hijos son muy sanos y hermosos...-dijo una de la sparteras**

**gracias-dijo el que sostenia a uno de ellos, el otro estaba siendo atendiddo por las parteras...**

**como se llamaran...-dijo la partera**

**yaten y taiki...-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras los miraba...**

**7 años despues**

**jajajajajja-reian dos niños jugando con los animales en el bosque**

**tengan cuidado niños...-dijo zhatura a su dos hijos atolondrados**

**si mama-dijeron ambos a la vez para depsues volver a corretear...zhatura sonrio sus hijos eran un caso perdido**

**yaten eral el mayor, de cabellos plateados, tam brillantes como las mismas estrellas, de ojos verdes clarosy brillantes como su madre, tenia complecion pequeña y un caracter bastante fuerte**

**taiki era el menor, este a diferencia de su hermano, era de cabellos castaños con destellos pelirojos, unos encantodores ojos violetas adornaban su rostro, alto y de espalda ancha...tenia un caracter mas consiliador...**

**ambos amaban mucho a su madre y les encantaba hacer todo tipo de actividades junto a ella desde estudian hasta entrenar...**

**zhatura adoraba a sus hijos tanto como a su pequeña hermana, ellos eran su vida junto con sus amigas...darian lo que fuera por verlos felices...**

**kakiu cuidalos...ire a dar una vuelta eh notado tension en shinta y milgacia...-dijo zhatura**

**claro-dijo kakiu**

**-------------------------------------**

**zhatura llego al claro de bosque vio a shinta y milgacia juntos gruñir a alguien mas...**

**shinta milgacia....que ocurre....-dijo zhatura, los animales se movieron dejandover aun niño de cabellos negros y asustadisos ojos azules....**

**este humano ah invadido nuestros bosques...-dijo shinta**

**traspaso los altos matorrales-dijo milgacia**

**no pede ser...ningun humano puede hacer eso-dijo zhatura ensanchando los ojos sin quitar la vista del niño**

**mmmm....-el niño estaba cada vez mas atemorizado....no sabia com ohaba llegado ahi y tampoco como salir...**

**fin capitulo 27**


	28. Chapter 28

****

**capitulo 28**

**el pasado de zhatura-parte 5**

es solo un niño-penso zhatura mirandolo

no le hagan daño...es solo un niño...no hara nada...-dijo zhatura a shinta y milgacia

pero majestad-dijeron shinta y milgacia

solo esta asustado...quiere regresar a su casa-dijo zhatura caminando hacia el, el niño retrocedio hasta chocar la espalda con el tronco del roble...- no temas no voy a hacerte daño...-dijo zhatura arrodillandose en el suelo, estirando su brazos hacia el, el niño la miro graban de memoria las facciones de la mujer frente a el, viendo que ella era sincera se paro y corrio hacia ella, refugiandose en sus brazos...-tranquilo...toda va estar bien...-dijo zhatura abrazandolo para tranquilizarlo, el niño a los pocos minutos se tranquilizo y sonrio un poco aun contro la tela de lvestido de zhatura, ella lo separo de si tomandolo de los hombros...- como te llamas...-dijo zhatura mirandolo dulcemente

mmmmmmm-dijo el niño dudando en contestar mientras bajaba la mirada...

confia en mi-dijo zhatura acercandose un poco a el, el niño la miro

seiya...-dijo el niño debilmente

un nombre fuerte-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver a shinta y mildacia, ambos animales no estaban muy contentos con el niño...

majestad ese niño no es de fiar-dijo milga, zhatura se paro y seiya se sujeto de su ropa, escondiendose detras de ella...

solo es un niño...que daño podria causar...-dijo zhatura cantrando de convencerlos

pero ese niño crecera majestad y se convertira en un hombre-dijo shinta mostrando los colmillos

shinta...-dijo zhatura con autoridad, shinta retrocedio- te eh enseñado todos estos años que no todoslosseres humanos son iguales-dijo zhatura

pero...-dijo milgacia

tan malo es darle una oportunidad...es solo un niño-dijo zhatura suplicando

zhatura-sama-dijeron ambos viendo que ella realmente creia en los humanos con los ojos cerrados

durante todos estos años eh visto muchas cosas...conosco a los humanos como a la palma d emi mano chicos...y puedo asegurarles que el no tiene oscuridad en el corazon...es muy pequeño para eso aun-dijo zhatura

esta bien majestad-dijo shinta, milgacia bajo la cabeza

muy bien...y no quiero volver a tocar el tema-dijo zhaturapara despues voltear al pequeño- bueno vamos te llevare a casa quieres-dijo ella mientras ponia su mano en su frente, el niño asintio sonriendo

bueno entonces....-dijo para luego mirar a shinta-nos llebas shinta...-dijo zhatura

claro majestad...pero solo puedo llevarlos hasta las afueras del bosque-dijo shinta

no te preocupes...eso es suficiente-dijo zhatura, entonces sintio el agarre del niño a su vestido...-tienes miedo...-dijo agachandose frente a el, el niño asintio con ojos lastimeros- no debes tener miedo...shinta no te hara daño el es muy bueno...ves...-dijo ella tomando su mano para acariciar las orejas de shinta quien se regosijo con las caricias del niño, pronto este ermino abrazado al lobo...-entonces vamos-dijo zhatura

si-dijo seiya debilmente

shinta sabes que hacer...-dijo zhatura, tomando a seiya de la mano y retrocediendo con el unos pasos...shinto cerro los ojos, pronto un aura azulada lo rodeo, el animal aumento de tamaña, quedando del tamaño de un unicornio...

oh...-dijo seiya

impresionante verdad-dijo zhatura mientras alzaba al niño y lo subia al lobo...

oh...-dijo seiya

vamonos shinta...milgacia te quedas acargo...-dijo zhatura

si majestad-dijo milgacia asintiendo con la cabeza

el leon hablo-dijo seiya cuando ya iban en el viaje, mientras miraba a la mujer esta...

si...son animales muy especiales-dijo ella dulcemente

especiales-dijo el niño viendo que se acercaban a los matorrales...

llegamos majestad...-dijo shinta, ellos bajaron de su lomo, y el lobo volvio a su tamaño original

no te preocupes...yo me hare cargo apartir de aqui...vuelve al palacio...dile a las chicas que estoy en la ciudad y no se cuanto tardare-dijo zhatura sin mirar atras...

si majestad-dijo el lobo antes de salir de alli a toda velocidad

zhatura y seiya miraron el abismo que habia entre la ciudad y el bosque que terminaba en los hjardines del palacio...

tu crusaste esto-dijo zhatura

eh-dijo seiya

tu lo cruzaste seiya...y no se me ocurre como-dijo zhatura caminando hacia la punta del risco, se agacho y miro hacia abajo- esto ta mal...por lo menos tiene 500 metros-penso fruncendo el ceño

ah..........-dijo seiya al ver que la parte en la que el estaba se desmoronaba...

seiya...-dijo ella tomandolo mientras el caia....lo abrazo hacia si, mientras con su mano restante se sujeto del peñasco- no puedo creer como siempre termino haciendo esto-penso con fastidio...

ah...-dijo seiya cuando la mano de zhatura resbalo y empesaron a caer

tengo que hacer algo...pero si lo hago...ah...debo hacerlo...-penso zhatura mientras ponia su mano tatuada en la roca mientras caian, su mano se hirio gravemente en toda la caida...

------------------

donde estara...dijo que iba y volvia...-dijo kakiu preocupada

salgamos a buscarla...-dijo hotaru

si pudo haberle pasado algo-dijo setsuna preocupada

maldicion...debimos haber ido tambien-dijo haruka

vamos a buscarla-dijo michiru

vamos-dijeron las demas

----------------------

abrio sus ojos....

que bueno que despiertas-dijo zhatura viendolo , seiya levanto la mirada y la vio, apoyada contra la pared...sosteniendo su brazo que sangraba a borbotones, manchhando el vestido que estaba en una parte cubierto de sangre...y en la otra de tierra

fue mi culpa...-dijo el mirando la herida

no...esto paso porqueno fui cuidadosa...no tienes la culpa de nada...-dijo zhatura acercandosele

pero usted-dijo seiya al borde de las lagrimas

no debes preocuparte...ahora veamos si encontramos una salida-dijo zhatura mientras comenzanban a caminar...

esto a donde nos llevara-dijo el niño mirando

en algun punto debe subir a las escaleras del palacio-dijo zhatura, el niño no respondio, ellos rodearon completamente el bosque en el mismo camino hasta que vieron las escaleras que descedian a la ciudad imperial del planeta jupiter

usted...-dijo seiya

conosco este lugar como la palma de mi mano-dijo zhatura mientras ambos salian por el costado de la escalera...

pero usted...-dijo seiya

no te preocupes...-dijo zhatura dejando de sostener su brazo, revelando que ya esaba totalmente curado

pero su ropa...no...-dijo seiya, zhatura toco el vestido, el cual al ser todado volvio a ser blanco....- como lo hizo...-dijo el niño impresionado

eso es un secreto-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras empezaban a caminar por la ciudad

----------------

la encontraron...-dijo haruka

no-dijo michiru decepcionada

busquemos en la ciudad-dijo setsuna preocupada

es cierto solo nos falta ese lugar-dijo hotaru

bueno hagamoslo-dijo haruka, partiendo las cuatro en diferentes direcciones

--------------------

dime donde vives..-dijo zhatura

ahi....-señalo sonriente el niño una casa de cristal azulado, alta y con finos toques, una mujer estaba en la puerta, miraba desesperadamente para todos lados...

seiya....-dijo la mujer reconociendo a su hijo inmediatamente

madre-corrio el niño hacia ella, su madre lo abrazo fuertemente

donde estabas hijo...estaba tan preocupada...-dijo la mujer

estuve con ella-dijo seiya señalando a zhatura que observaba la escena desde una distancia prudente, la mujer la miro, zhatura sonreia

zha....zhatura...-dijo impresionada, hacia un poco mas de 6 mese que no la veia...

hola....rita...-dijo zhatura sonriendo...

no puede ser...como es que estabas con zhatura-sama-dijo rita a seiya

zhatura-sama...-dijo seiya inocentemente

si...mi nombre es zhatura...-dijo ella sonriendole

gracias por traerlo-dijo rita

rita, tienes unos minutos...quisiera hablar contigo-dijo zhatura

claro que si, zhatura-sama-dijo rita para despues entrar los tres en la casa

------------------------------

y?? la encontraron??-preguntaba muy desesperada kakiu

no...no sabemos nada de ella princesa-dijo haruka

oh donde estara-dijo kakiu

tia kakiu...y mama donde esta-pregunto taiki

no sabemos taiki-dijo kakiu

pero va avolver cierto-dijo yaten

si por supuesto ella siempre lo hace-dijo kakiu, los dos niños sonrieron, kakiu camino al gran ventanal del salon- hermana...donde estas-penso kakiu viendo los alrededores del palacio de diamantes

------------------------

ambas estaban sentadas en una sala espaciosa, tomando una taza de te, mientras seiya se fue al jardin

tu hijo me sorprende verdaderamente rita-dijo zhatura

por que-dijo rita

estaba en el bosque cuando lo encontre-dijo zhatura

no puede ser-dijo rita

para llegar tuvo que crusar el abismo hasta llegar al bosque-dijo zhatura seriamente

no puede ser...seiya no pudo hacerlo...solo tiene 6 años-dijo rita

pero lo hizo...de eso estoy segura-dijo zhatura

pero-dijo rita

tu hijo no es un humano comun y corriente-dijo zhatura

lo se desde el dia en que nacio-dijo rita

ya veo...-dijo zhatura

el dia de su nacimiento el llevava la misma marca que tu...en su mano derecha...-dijo rita, zhatura ensancho los ojos sorprendida...

el simbolo del universo....-dijo zhatura mirando su mano, su tatuaje habia crecido mucho, ya llegaba a su hombro y tenia muchas ramificaciones pero esa estrella de 8 puntas seguia en el centro de su mano....

si...el simbolo de la familia real divina-dijo rita con lagrimas en los ojos...

eso no es posible...que yo sepa solo existe una posible reencarnacion...-dijo zhatura con expresion seria

quizas sea...-dijo rita

no imposible...no puede ser su reencarnacion...-dijo zhatura negandose a los hechos

la reencarnacon de hera-dijo rita

sabes lo que estas diciendo-dijo zhatura mirandola mientras achicaba los ojos

por que no dejamos que el tiempo lo diga...si realmente es la reencarnacion de hera...crecera d ela misma forma que tu...no es cierto-dijo rita

no...no es asi...hera y era muy diferente a mi...no se como podria evolucionar si realmente es hera...pero lo puedo esta rsegura es que no es humano...es un dios...aunque...no ha despertado...su verdadera fuerza...poder...y alma estan dormidos en su interior...-dijo zhatura

y como puede despertar-dijo rita

solo si realmente quisiera despertar podria hacerlo...nadie puede obligarlo-dijo zhatura

pero a ti...-dijo rita

era diferente-dijo zhatura cerrando sus ojos verdes

diferentes-dijo rita

si...yo desperte contra mi voluntad....por que el universo me necesitaba-dijo zhatura

pero hera...-dijo rita

no es indispensable para el universo-dijo zhatura

espero ahora que lo pienso el es...-dijo rita ensanchando los ojos

si es la reencarnacion de ella...si estas en lo cierto...entonces...es el rey del universo-dijo zhatura con sarcasmo

no puede creerlo-dijo rita

ja...si tu estas sorprendida...imagina como estoy yo-dijo zhatura

no pareces contenta-dijo rita

creeme que no es nada bueno lo que dices amiga-dijo zhatura

por que-dijo rita

es muy peligroso para tu hijo...-dijo zhatura

por que-dijo rita

solo te dire una palabra....caos...-dijo zhatura, rita abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, de repente sintio miedo y preocupacion por su hijo...- no te preocupes...siempre y cuando este lejos de mi...no le ocurrira nada...-dijo zhatura sonriendo , tranquilizandola

no se cuanto pueda estar lejos de ti...-dijo rita bajando la mirada mientras la palides en su rostro aumentaba...

que te ocurre estas palida...acaso estas enferma-dijo zhatura

si...muy enferma...zhatura-dijo rita

pero que...como-dijo zhatura

fue un virus bacteriogeno...-dijo rita

pero y tu marido...el sabe de esto...qe pasara con tu hijo....-dijo zhatura exaltandose

el , mi marido murio hace dos meses en el frente de guerra...de un planeta vecino...y seiya...yo queria pedirte un favor...-dijo rita

que, que quieres que haga-dijo zhatura

seiya necesita a alguie nque lo guie...y yo no estare para hacer eso...por favor...desearia que fueras tu...quien lo guie en la vida...amiga mia...por favor...cuida de el...-dijo rita

pero...rita-dijo zhatura

por favor...no confio en nadie mas-dijo rita

esta bien...-dijo zhaura cerrando lsoo jos con pesadez...

gracias-dijo rita con lagrimas en los ojos...

----------------------

meses habian pasado de ese encuentro...

la enfermedad de rita empeoro y finalmente fallecio...

--------------------------

por que...por que....mama...-lloraba desesperadamente el niño que ese dia cumplia 7 años, hoyo losp asos de alguien detras de el, pero no volteo, no importaba quien fuese....no le importaba ya...estaba solo en el mundo...no tenia a nadie

seiya....-hiyo una vos...volteo a ver a la persona que le hablaba aun con lagrimas en los ojos

zhatura-sama-dijo seiya

ven...-dijo zhatura extendiendo sus brazos mientras se arrodillaba, el corrio hacia ella refugiandose en sus brazos, sintiendo una calides llenar su cuerpo- llora...llora todo lo que quieras...para liberar tu dolor...-dijo zhatura

todo esto era observado por dos niños, su tia y las amigas de ella...

cuando seiya se canso de llorar y quedo dormido...zhatura lo tomo en brazos y lo cargo...

vamonos...chicos-dijo zhatura

que pasara con el zhatura-sama-dijo michiru con pena

cumplire el deseo de rita...ella era mi mejor amiga....el sequedara con nosotros en el palacio...le tomara tiempo acostumbrarse pero creo que todo andara bien-dijo zhatura

mama...sera como nuestro hermano-dijo yaten inocentemente

no yaten...pero puedo asegurarte...que seran buenos amigos-dijo zhatura sonriendo

si-dijo yaten

------------------------

abrio los ojos encontrandose en una habitacion que no era la suya, eran grande y espacioso con muchos muebles finos , los pisos de cristal reflejaba la imagen de todas las cosas que habia ahi adentro...

donde estoy...-dijo sin reconocer el lugar, la puerta se abrio, dehjando entrar a aquella mujer pelisroja de ojos verdes brillantes y calidos

buenos dias seiya-saludo ella calidamente

donde estoy-dijo el viendo como ella se sentaba en el borde de la cama

en el palacio de diamantes....-dijo zhatura

en el palacio?-pregunto impresionado

asi....es...estas aqui...por que ahora puedes permanecer aqui...-dijo zhatura

pero...yo no pertenesco aqui-dijo seiya

ahora si...-dijo zhatura

se lo pidio mi madre antes de partir-dijo seiya con lagrimas contenidas

si....-dijo zhatura debilmente

entonces me quedare-dijo seiya, zhatura sonrio

ya veras que...toda saldra bien-dijo zhatura

--------------------

el tiempo paso rapidamente, los tres niños ya era hombres....

yaten , era el mayor de los tres, orgulloso y terco, poseia poderes curativos...

taiki, era el mas alto de los tres, y el siguiente de yaten en edad..., era muy calculador y de pensamientos frios y muy inteligente... posee un pensamiento critico ideal para desarrollar estrategias en el combate...

seiya, el menor de los tres, unos meses menor que los demas, con caracter entusiasta y muy optimista...posee un espiritu muy fuerte y decidido....daria ucalqueir cosa por zhatura, que estuvo con el desde la muerte de su madre...

los animales corrian rapidamente, siendo ontados por ginetes....

que pasa milgacia...-dijo seiya mientras lo tocaba en el pelaje

ya no soy tan joven como antes...-dijo milgacia

que pasa seiya...-dijo yaten maliciosamente con una mueca burlona al ver al leon dorado tan cansado

solo descansa un momento-dijo seiya

jajajja....miren nada mas...quien dijo..."yo solo puedo con el ciervo blanco"-dijo zhatura montada en shinta con vos burlona

zhatura-sama!!-reprocho seiya

jjajaja-rieron todos

bueno creo que ya podemos seguir con la carrera...verdad milgacia-dijozhatura mirando al gran leon dorado, el leon la miro...

claro majestad...-dijo el leon, zhatura sonrio con misterio e inmediatamente le leon se levanto magnificamente, seiya sonrio aunque sabia que ella hbia hecho algo que alcansaba a entender...

vamos....adelante shinta...-dijo zhatura, inmediatamente el lobo de pelaje blanco salio a toda velocidad alcanzando al ciervo blanco...

--------------------------

ese dia todos se habian levantado de buen humor....y no era para menos...

buenos dias hermana mayor...-saludo kakiu cuando zhatura tomo asiento en la cabezera de la ardua mesa

buenos dias madre-dijeron yaten y taiki sentados a su derecha

buenos dias zhatura-sama...-dijeron los demas con sumo respeto

buenos dias-saludo calidamente ella a todos por igual, luego hizo un ademan con la mano indicando que ya podian comenzar a desayunar...

hermana mayor...-dijo kakiu, zhatura la miro- como se encuentra la situacion...-dijo kakiu

te refieres a caos-dijo zhatura con total tranquilidad, todos sintieron un escalofrio recorrer su espalda de principio a fin...

si-dijo kakiu

bueno el sigue tratando de conquistar los planetas de limites centrales entre el universo y el inframundo-dijo zhatura

el inframundo madre-dijo yaten

si...el inframundo es un mundo lleno de oscuridad y tristeza...ahi solo existe sufrimiento y pena...los entrenamientos de los espectros...que son quienes protegen ese lugar...son muy extrictos...mas que entrenamientos parecen torturas...el inframundo...conocido por los humanos como el infierno...un nombre que va bien con ese lugar...su rey es hades, y desro de su cuerpo esta caos, la oscuridad en su maxima expresion...-dijo zhatura

es terrible-dijo galaxia

si lo es realmente...-dijo zhatura

el universo y el inframundo limitan zhatura-sama-dijo seiya, zhatura lo miro...

si seiya...el inframundo es todo aquello que mis resplandor no puede iluminar-dijo zhatura

pero si tu tienes un resplandor infinito hermana mayor-dijo kakiu

no...eso no es verdad-dijo zhatura

que quieres decir zhatura-sama-dijo hotaru

mi resplandor tiene un alcanse de .000 trillones de años luz...pero el inframundo esta mas alla de esta distancia por eso mi resplandor no llega a ese lugar...-dijo zhatura

como sabes tan presisamente el alcanse de tu resplandor madre-dijo taiki

no solo se el alcanse de mi resplandor tambien se que asi como ustedes poseen vida eterna por mi resplandor...mi estrella depende mucho del replandor que irradian las de mas estrellas-dijo zhatura

es como un intercambio-dijo setsuna

asi es...pero en el inframundo no hay luz...mucho menos estrellas...por eso yo no podria sobrevivir en ese lugar...-dijo zhatura

que-dijo haruka consternada

yo soy la luz en su maxima expresion...por eso no puedo vivir en un lugar donde solo hay oscuridad-dijo zhatura

vaya...ya entiendo-dijo michiru

bueno...ya es suficiente...creo que ie a entrenar-dijo zhatura levantandose de la mesa, todos la vieron salir

por que estaba triste-penso seiya viendola salir

----------------

seiya llego al bos que donde solia observar a zhatura-sama entrnar...

alli la vio...sentada en pocicion espiritual, tenia las manos unidas frente a su vientre, su aura se expandi a en todo el lugar y su cabello flotaba en el aire...

siempre me sorprende verla hacer eso-penso seiya

seiya...-dijo zhatura abriendo los ojos y parandose facilmente para despues mirarlo

zhatura-sama- dijo seiya caminando hacia ella

que es lo que te preocupa seiya....-dijo zhatura mirandolo, el miro a otro lado esquivando su mirada

es que...-dijo seiya

habla con tranquilidad...te ayudare en lo que pueda-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientra se sentaba en las reices de un arbol, seiya la miro...

no entiendo....a veces...eres tan sencilla...no entiendo zhatura....quien eres realmente-penso seiya mirandola maravillados

seiya....seiya!!! despierta-dijo zhatura sonriendo divertida

lo isento perdoneme..zhatura-sama...-dijo seiya

cuantas veces debo decirte que no uses esas formalidades conmigo-dijo zhatura, el se sonrojo levemente, zhatura sonrio dulcemente

entonces puedo llamarla con un sobrenombre cuando estamos solos-dijo seiya

claro-dijo zhatura

gracias bombom-dijo seiyas onriendo, zhatura parpadeo

bombom???-dijo zhatura para despues reir levemente

si...algun problema bombom-dijo seiya

no seiya...me gusta-dijo zhatura, seiya sonrio- vas a decirme que te ocurre-dijo zhatura

eso quiera saber...que te ocurre bombom...por que estas triste...-dijo seiya sentandose a su lado, zhatura lo miro

han pasado muchos años desde que soy reina universal...sin contar que soy sailor jupiter...pero nunca...nunca eh podido salvarle...del todo-dijo zhatura con tristeza mientras miraba el cielo nublado de jupiter

salvarle??-pregunto seiya

si...quiero salvarle...pero-dijo zhatura bajando el rostro

no te preocupes...tu lo lograras...eres sailor jupiter...eres la reina del universo...no hay nada que no puedas hacer-dijo seiya tomando sus manos

gracias por creer tanto en mi-dijo zhatura

creerte en ti por siempre-dijo seiya

gracias-dijo zhatura

pero dime a quien quieres salvar-dijo seiya

a mi hermano hades...-dijo zhatura

el rey del inframundo-dijo seiya sorprendido

si...es mi hermano...y fue controlado pro l a oscuridad y lo peor es que eso es mi culpa-dijo zhatura

que-dijo seiya impresionado

el termino en ese lugar horiible por mi culpa...el tenia un corazon muy puro y un caracter muy piadoso....ahora es un monstruo...ya no reconosco a mi querido hermano...-dijo zhatura furnciendo el ceño, seiya tomo una de sus mano y ella lo miro

estoy seguro que tu lo salvaras....siempre lo haces...ya enontraras la manera-dijo seiya

gracias...confias mucho en mi-dijo zhatura

tu me ayudaste y estuviste para mi cuando no tenia a nadie y lo habia perdido todo...me diste una raozn para seguir viviendo-dijo seiya

seiya...-dijo zhatura

estoy muy agradecido contigo bombon-dijo seiya sonriendole, ella lo miro y luego sonrio

-------------------------

las cosas se estan torciendo....-dijo ichiru caminando en la habitacion

es mas que notorio que el esta enamorado de zhatura-sama-dijo galaxia sonriendo

tienes razon-dijo setsuna sonriendo

pero y ella-dijo hotaru

el sufrira mucho-dijo kakiu

por que lo dice princesa-dijo michiru

zhatura nunca a aceptado a ningun hombre-dijo kakiu

pero...quizas acepte a seiya usted no cree-dijo hotaru

no lo se...solo espero que todo salga bien-dijo kakiu caminando a los ventanales y mirando el jardin dodne estaban yaten y taiki conversando con seiya...

-------------------

entonces dinos...-dijo taiki

decirles que-dijo seiya haciendose el desentendido

crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta-dijo yaten frunciendo el ceño

de que cosa-dijo seiya

hemos visto como miras a mama...-dijo taiki con una mueca d efastidio

que-dijo seiya casi callendose del borde de las fuente de agua donde estaba sentado

que sabemos que estas enamorado de mama-dijo yaten

como...-dijo seiya viendose frente a la muerte

es muy notorio-dijo taiki

muy-dijo seiya tragando fuerte

si-dijo yaten

pero no te preocupes...no vamos a matarte por haberte enamorado de nuestra madre-dijo taiki

aunque deberiamos-dijo yaten

pero no lo haremos yaten...ya lo hablamos-dijo taiki a su hermano

si...si...ya lo se-dijo yaten

bien...lo que decia...es que de hecho me alegra que seas tu y no otro-dijo taiki

y que te hace pensar que ella me corresponde-dijo seiya frunciendo el ceño

ella te aprecia-dijo yaten

apreciar y amar no es lo mismo-dijo seiya

tienes razon-dijo zhatura entrando, los tres abrieron los ojos sin creer que ella pudiera haberlos oido

madre-dijo yaten ,zhatura alzo una ceja al ver la expresion de yaten

que pasa aqui...acaso ya ah perdido el habla-dijo zhatura

di algo y te mato yaten-susurro seiya debilmente, zhatura sonrio casi imperceptiblemente, habia oido toda la conversacion y si era cierto , ella sabia de los sentimientos que el joven le profesaba, lo sabia muy bien...siempre supo que seria asi...rita tenia razon...

no madre...es solo que hablabamos...sobre....-dijo taiki

cosa de hombres-dijo yaten de repente, zhatura rio sonoramente....

cosas de hombres....desde cuando eres hombre-dijo zhatura con malicia, los tres se sonrojaron a mas no poder

mama!!!-dijeorn yaten y taiki

jajajaj-rio zhatura

majestad....majestad....-entro corriendoun mensajero, zhatura borro su sonrisa...y miro al mensajero

que pasa-dijo zhatura

majestad...-dijo el mensajeron con gestos desesperados

tranquilizate y dime que pasa-dijo zhatura poniendo una mano en su hombro, el hombre se tranquilizo al instante

majestad...es terrible...-dijo el mensajero

ya...dime que ocurre-dijo zhatura empezando a perder la calma que tanto la caracterizaba

los resplandores estelares de la galaxia epsylon han desaparecido-dij oel mensajero

que!!!-dijo zhatura ensanchando los ojos

eso majestad....caos ataco esa galaxia desvastandola por completo...el se dirige a este planeta...-dijo el mensajero, zhatura entro en estado de shock

maldito caos...-dijo zhatura

majestad que haremos-dijo el mensajero

taiki....llama a los consejales del planeta...-dijo zhatura

si madre-dijo taiki saliendo rumbo al palacio

yaten...tu y seiya...avisen a la dinastia de jupiter...que tendremos batalla-dijo zhatura

si-dijeron ambos

-----------------

majestad....que haremos-dijo uno de los consejales

lo mas importante es albergar a las personas de nuestro planeta-dijo zhatura

pero majestad-dijo tro consejal

yo soy quien da las ordenes-dijo zhatura levantando la vos

entiendo majestad...disculpe mi atrevimiento-dijo el consejal

no hay problema...ahora quiero que organizen todo....y refugien a todos los ciudadanos de nuestro planeta...quiero que as ciudades queden deciertas....traeran a las personas al palacio-dijo zhatura levantandose de su asiento

pero majestad-dijo un consejal

es una orden...-dijo zhatura antes de salir

si majestad-dijeron todos los ahi presentes

-------------------------

madre como esta todo-pregunto yaten

pronto estaran todos refugiados-dijo zhatura que estaba transformada en sailor jupiter asi como las demas menos ellos...

tengan cuidado madre-dijo taiki

claro...ahora entren-dijo jupiter

si-dijeron los tres para despues entrar

tu tambien kakiu-dijo jupiter

si hermana mayor-dijo kakiu para despues entrar con ellos

muy bien....tengan cuidado...pronto entraran en nuestro planeta...lo mejor sera separarnos...-dijo sailor jupiter

si...capitana-dijeron las demas

muy bien separemonos-dijo sailor jupiter, todas asintieron y se dispersaron en la ciudad

-------------------------------

las tropas de los ejercitos de caos entraron en el planeta...

el estaba decidido a acabar con esto...esta ves se llevaria la cabeza de zhatura...costara lo que costara...

dividanse y eliminen a las sailors scouts-dijo caos

los ejercitos se dispersaron...

caos....-dijo sailor jupiter desde el techo de una casa

ahi estas...-dijo caos, inmediatamente se abalanzo contra ella

----------------

son muchos-dijo neptune

pero no importa los derrotaremos-dijo uranus

si......maremoto de neptuno-dijo sailor neptune barriendo a barios youmas

tierra tiembla!!!-dijo uranus exterminando a los restantes en esa zona

----------------

grito mortal-dijo plut atacando a los youmas y eliminandolos a todos...

campo de energia-dijo saturn protegiendo su espalda

gracias sailor saturn-dijo plut

encargate de estos por favor-dijo saturn

claro...grito mortal...-dijo plut

-------------------

ja...son basura....-dijo galaxia mientras los bajaba con su espada, los youmas eran combertidos en polvo...-explocion de galaxias!!!!-dijo atacandolos de una....logrando derrotarlos de un golpe...

espero que sailor jupiter este bien-dijo galaxia volteando hacia la parte central de la ciudad

-----------------------

las espadas chocaban una y otra vez...ambos eran rapidos y potentes...

eres mas fuerte...felicidades-dijo caos

tu tambien eres fuerte-dijo jupiter mientras chocaban espadas

esto podria durar miles de años de seguir asi-dijo caos

calla....-dijo jupiter haciendo andear a destino verde

eso estuvo cerca-dijo caos esquivando el ataque

dragon supremo....-ataco sailor jupiter, de su mano tatuada se liberaron 6 ennormes dragones hechos de electricidad los cuales rodearon a caos y lo dejaron hechando humo, este cayo arrodillado

has incrementado tus poderes formidablemente...-dijo caos

ya basta caos....destino verde....purifica....-dijo sailor jupiter el ataque dio de lleno en caos y este largo un gran alarido quedando casi completamente purificado...sailor jupiter levanto la espadaen l oalto dispuesta a atacar...pero entonces...

hermanita...-escucho una vos suave y profunda

hades...-dijo jupiter bajando la espada con los ojos iluminados mientras sonreia, el levanto la cabeza y la vio con unos ojos iguales a los de ella...

zhatura...hermana-dijo el levantando la mano hacia ella

hades...-dijo zhatura acercandose a el mientras dejaba caer la espada...

hermana...tu fuiste capas...-dijo el cayendo en sus brazos

hades-dijo zhatura

gracias-dijo hades, pero entonces sus ojos volvieron a ser negros como la noche y el se irguio tomando a zhatura por el cuello, extrangulandola...

--------------------

esto esta tardando demaciado...-dijo kakiu

es cierto-dijo yaten, taiki no dijo nada, seiya miraba por la ventana

algo malo ocurre...tengo un mal presentimiento-penso seiya para despues salir del salon

seiya a donde vas-dijo taiki

solo voy a dar una vuelta-dijo seiya

-----------------------

caos....-dijo zhatura debilmente debido a la opresion

es increible como aunque te estoy extrandulando no has lanzado ningun grito y sigues muy tranquila-dijo caos

ah...caos...detente....por favor....-dijo zhatura mirandolo sin liberar ni un quejido de dolor

-------------------------

seiya caminaba por la ciudad...estaba arto de sentarse a observar como todos hacian su mejor esfuerzo...

debo encontrarla tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo seiya aselerando el pazo

----------------------------

ah...-zhatura libero un fuerte quejido al sentir la opresion en su cuello

eso es siente el dolor...muerete...-dijo caos cuando iba a reventar su cuello cuando una fuerte energia impidio que se moviera...

esta energia es de-dijo zhatura sin poder respirar ya cuando sintio como era alejada de caos mientras perdia la transformacion y era tomada en brazos de seiya que presentaba los ojos en blaco y una estrella de 8 puntas resplandecia en su frente, seiya mira a la mujer en sus brazos, su cuello tenia la maño de caos marcada en su cuello, fruncio el ceño con rabia...

caos...-se escucho una vos totalmente esfurecida salir de sus labios

no puede ser...-dijo consternado

como te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima...y sobre todo cuando se trata de mi mujer-dijo seiya frunciendo el ceño aun mas

tu mujer...no es posible eres...-dijo caos levantandose tambaleante y mirando al hombre frente a el

si soy yo...-dijo sonriendo triunfante al ver el odio dentro de el revolverle el estomago

imposible...como pudiste reencarnar-dijo caos

sabia que si zeus reencarnaba terminaria luchando contigo y yo no puedo estar lejosde el...nunca lo abandonare...por eso reencarne al igual que el...para estar a su lado...-dijo seiya

maldicion...esto complica todo-dijo caos

nunca la tendras...-dijo seiya

que-dijo caos en sanchando los ojos

yo no te dejare...-dijo seiya mientras se volteaba y salia de alli de un salto mientras caos solo observaba con bronca...

-------------------------

seiya llego al bosque y la recosto contra el tronco de un arbol, el simbolo en su frente desaparecio y parecio salirdel trance...

que hago aqui....-dijo seiya pero de pronto vio a zhatura y fue junto a ella, se arrodillo y vio su cuello marcado...-bombon...-dijo tocando su cuello....el pudo ver sorprendido como energia de color negro se desprendia de su cuello...sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente...

seiya...-dijo ella debilmente mientras hacia un ademan de levantarse pero seiya se lo impido tomandola de los hombros...

que te hizo...-dijo seiya...zhatura lo miro, ambos se miraron....-dime...por favor...que hizo....-dijo seiya acercandose a ella, zhatura lo miro...

el....el me....-dijo zhatura llebando su mano a su cuello

que te hizo...por favor bombon-dijo seiya tocando una de sus mejillas

el trato de extrangularme-dijo zhatura, seiya ensancho los ojos

maldito-susurro entre dientes

no...casi lo logre....pero me descuide....y...-dijo zhatura

no te preocupes ahora estas bien-dijo seiya

bueno...debemos volver al palacio-dijo zhatura mientras seiya la ayudaba a levantarse...

-------------------------------------

caos se retiro despues deconfirmar que habia vuelto a ser derrotado...

--------------------------------------

seiya llego al palacio junto a zhatura, al llegar se encontraron con todas en el solon principal..

zhatura-kakiu salio corriendo hacia ella

madre-yaten y taiki se acercaron preocupados

zhatura-sama-corrieron todas a ella

que te ocurrio-dijo kakiu muy preocupada

fue por mi batalla con caos...-dijo zhatura tomando asiento

como es que estabas con ella-dijo haruka

la encontre en el bosque...-dijo seiya- aunque no recuerdo como-penso el

y me acompaño hasta aqui-dijo zhatura

te encuentras cansada-dijo kakiu

debes descansar madre-dijo taiki

no...no dormire-dijo zhatura cerrando los ojos

pero madre-dijo yaten

es mi ultima palabra-dijo zhatura

esta bien...-dijo kakiu

pero si me ire a mi habitacion...-dijo zhatura parandose y llendo a su habitacion

-----------------------

seiya-dijo hotaru cuando este caminaba por un pasillo

si hotaru-dijo seiya volteando y mirandola sonriente

paso algo mas verdad-dijo hotaru

eh de que hablas-dijo seiya parpadeando

dejalo hablare con zhatura-sama....-dijo hotaru

-------------------------

ahora estoy segura....-dijo zhatura, que estaba sentada en el balcon de su habitacion- el es hera....hoy pude sentirlo...esa fue su energia y esa calides....solo puede ser de ellos...-dijozhatura mirando el cielo mientras su cuello volvia estar libre de la oscuridad...

continuara.....


	29. Chapter 29

****

**capitulo 29**

**el pasado de zhatura-parte 6**

un par de dias habian pasado...zhatura habia pensado largamente en lo que ellos le habian pedido...aun no sabia que decirles...claro que ella podria hacerlo pero no sabia si ellos lo resistirian....

sus brillantes ojos miraron a travez del amplio ventanal en el comedor del palacio, esa noche apenas si podia ver las estrellas detras de las nubes que tapaban siempre la atmosfera de ese planeta al que pertenecia y tanto amaba....

bombom...-escuho una vos familiar a sus espaldas, no tuvo que voltear para saber que su mejor amiga estaba detras de ella

haru...-dijo ella voltendose mientras tomaba asiento en un sillon cerca del amplio ventanal, haruka, frente a ella la imito y tomo asiento junto a ella...

hay algo que te preocupa cierto-dijo haruka sonriendo al verla

si...las cosas estan tomando un rumbo que sinceramente no me gusta nada...-dijo zhatura achicando sus ojos, dando a la idea de que realmente estaba preocupada

que puede ser tan terrible-dijo haruka sonriendo con tranquilidad

seiya...yaten y taiki...quieren convertirse en sailors-dijo zhatura cerrando sus ojos con pesadez...haruka palidecio repentimente, ella sabia lo que significaban esos tres jovenes para zhatura, a los tres los adoraba...ella haria cualquier cosa por ellos incluso crear transformadores para ellos...

supongo que les has dado una negativa-dijo haruka frunciendo el ceño

no aun-dijo zhatura recargando su cabeza en su mano izquierda

que vas a hacer bombom...eso es sumamente peligroso-dijo haruka exaltandose ya

lo se haru...lo se-dijo zhatura con tranquilidad aparente

no importa que decidas...te apoyaremos-dijo haruka

gracias...-dijo zhatura sonriendole para despues ir hacia las escaleras

haruka...-dijo michiru apareciendo

michi...-dijo haruka sonriendole

zhatura parecia muy preocupada...ocurrio algo grave-dijo michiru preocupada

no pasa nada grave michi...solo problemas maternales-dijo haruka sonriendole

pero haruka ella...-dijo michiru

no digas nada...-dijo haruka sellando sus labios con sus dedos

pero-dijo michiru contra sus dedos

nada...ademas...tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente recuerdas-dijo haruka con malicia mientras la hacia por la espalda y la conducia lentamente por los pasillos del palacio

haruka-susurro michiru levemente sonrojada

------------------

las suaves burbujas cubrian su cuerpo relajandola, el agua aun estaba tibia...a pesar de que llevaba varios minutos alli, al perecer el calor que desprendia su cuerpo mantenia tibia el agua...a veces se repugnaba de si misma....por que no podia ser normal...como todos los demas...por que no podia simplemente levantarse en la mañana, estudiar de un buen texto, ver a sus amigos y tener una familia como cualquiera...

no en ves de eso tenia un sin fin de personas que creian feacientemente en ella, todos la creian perfecta...aquella que siempre era capaz de brillar en la mas aterradora oscuridad...la veian como alguien que podria guiarlos, alguien que siempe estaba para protegerlos incluso habian dejado de preocuparse por sus propias vidas sabiendo que no importance lo que pasara, la gran sailor jupiter les salvaria y quizas tuvieran razon...pero ella ya habia pasado por eso y ahora la historia se estaba repitiendo...todos estaban dependiendo de ella...y eso no le gustaba

entendia que al ser quien administraba el universo, todos quisieran que se desenvolviera muy bien pero ya llegaba a un punto que todos crean que ella podia arreglar todos sus problemas, tenian razon en que era una diosay no cualquier diosa...eso lo sabia...pero todo estaba complicandose mas de la cuenta, se preguntaba que pasaria cuando ella volviera al olimpo, cuando volviera al lugar que pertenece...

que pasaria con los humanos que parecian dependiente de un dios unico, que no era mas que ella misma...la obnipotente, obnipresente y obnisiente zhatura lestart, de la casta de zeus....

rio burlonamente al pensar en su nombre y todos aquellos apodos que le ponian en vano...si era cierto que podia presentarse a todos lados si lo quiciera y que era mas poderosa que cualquier otra mujer en el universo e incluso podia sentir cuando alguien estaba en peligro a kilometros de distancia...si era cierto todo eso pero que pasaria cuando ella desaparesca...todos la olvidarian? y cuando caos desaparesca de la fas del universo? algun dia eso seria posible? por que siempre pensaba que habria alguien mas detras de el? no lo entendia...pero queria salvarle mas que a nada...

hades...-susurro levantandose y saliendo de la bañera, tomo un lienzo para secar su cuerpo y vestirse, se cubrio con el y se miro en el espejo, sonrio a la imagen reflejada en el espejo que le devolvio el gesto, habian pasado mas de 5000 años desde su despertar, habia muchas cosas que habian cambiado en el universo...pero ella seguia siendo la misma...la misma persona preocupada por la felicidad de otros antes que la suya propia...haria cualquier cosa por todos aquellos que confiaban en ella...los amaba....y no era capas de abandonarlos...

salio a su habitacion...habia tomado una decision...si realmente querian entrenar y convertirse en sailors...los complaceria...pero solo siempre y cuando lo desearan de corazon ya que una ves que eres sailor no puedes hecharte atras...y ella lo sabia mejor que nadie...si bien era cierto que no habia habido muchas batallas estaba segura que ahora seria diferente, los humanos se enconmtraban inestables y eso haria mas fuerte a caos...lo sabia...por eso entreno sailors en todo el universo...queria estar preparada y con ayuda de todas ellas..que eran sus pupilas...protegerian aquello que amaban...protegerian el universo...

busco ropa de entrenamiento, estaria unos momentos en el bosque, alquel lugar que atesoraba mas que a nada...amaba increiblemente ese lugar tan lleno de vida y calor... se sentia muy feliz entre todos esos animales que fueron los primeros en creer en ella...ellos tambien fueron madurando conforme pasaban los años, todo el amor ycariñ oque ella les brindaba, ellos se lo devolvian multiplicado por 3...eran muy tiernos y serian capaces de defenderla de cualquier agresor...

aunque los tiempos habian cambiado y ellos habian aceptado a humanos en sus dominios, siempre estuvieron reacios a la aparicion de ellos solos...aunque agradecian a zhatura-sama que siempre estaba cerca para cuidarlos...incluso de los extraños....

los sonidos en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñacion...

adelante-dijo zhatura con vos firme pero suave...la puerta se abrio dejando entrar a kakiu...kakiu entro levantando la mirada, ella pudo ver como su hermana terminaba de vestirse, permitiendole ver el amplio tatuaje en su brazo...era cierto con cada nuevo año que pasaba el tatuaje se extendia aun mas...

no importa que hagas o como te vistas...siemrpe llamaras la atencion hermana-dijo kakiu sonriendo

jajaj...-rio zhatura muy suavemente casi como un murmullo, kakiu la miro-a veces dices cosas que me alegran mucho kakiu, pero realmente me agrada que estes tan pendiente...-dijo zhatura temrinando de sujetar bien el lazo rojo que colgaba de su cintura

esos colores siempre te agradaron verdad-dijo kakiu al ver que llevaba un traje de entenamiento verde oscuro con estampados de grandes flores rojas y un extenzo lazo rojo en su fina cintura

si...me fascinan-dijo zhatura mientras procedia a cepillar su cabello para despues atarlo a mitad de espalda, ocacionando que algunos cabellos rosaran su rostro...

que has decidido hermana mayor-dijo kakiu

si realmente es lo que quieren...lo hare-dijo zhatura

lo supuse...nunca le niegas nada a nadie-dijo kakiu

no veo por que negarselo...despues de todos fueron ellos quienes tomaron esa decicion-dijo zhatura

ya veo...-dijo kakiu

pero no te preocupe...pasara algo de tiempo antes de que puedan ser sailors...-dijo zhatura tomando sus hombros...kakiu sonrio y ambas salieron de la habitacion

-----------------------

creen que lo hara-dijo yaten sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, en la biblioteca

pues la verdad...-dijo taiki

yo creo que si-interrumpio seiya

y por que-dijo yaten

ella nunca le niega nada a nadie-dijo taiki

si pero como se trata de nosotros...-dijo yaten

no veo el problema-dijo seiya

que quieres decir...-dijo taiki levantando la vista del libro que sotenia en sus manos

ella tiene mucha confianza en ustedes-dijo seiya

y en ti?-dijo yaten con una mueca burlana

no se a que refieres-dijo seiya volteando el rostro

no te hagas el descentendido con nosotros....no es necesario-dijo taiki

asi es...ya te lo hemos dicho ya sabemos-dijo yaten

de verdad es tan notorio-dijo seiya

si-dijeron ambos asintiendo con los ojos cerrados

pero cuando vas a decirselo...si es que ya no lo sabe-dijo taiki

que-dijo seiya

seiya...cuantas veces debo decirtelo...no se trata de cualquier persona...es nada mas y nada menos que la reencarnacion del rey de los dioses...por algo su nombre es zhatura-dijo taiki

zhatura....significa..." ser supremo"-dijo seiya

si asi es y mama se ajusta mucho a ese nombre-dijo yaten

si...ella es sailor jupiter...a quien se la concidera la mujer mas fuerte y valiente entre las sailors...-dijo taiki

ella siempre demuestra ser un "ser supremo", nadie nunca a podido igualarla en nada...-dijo seiya

pero bueno cuando vas a decircelo-dijo yaten

decir que-dijo seiya, yaten y taiki rebolearon loso jos dandose por vencidos, seiya salio de la habitacion con una sonrisa, mientras taiki volvia a su lectura y yaten miraba la figura de su madre entra en el bosque atraves de la ventana...

------------------

zhatura caminaba por el sendero del bosque con suma tranquilidad...quizas una envidiable, los animales la miraban pasar, podian notar a la perfeccion que pensaba en algo importante por que sabian que la reina del universo tenia muchos asuntos rondando en su cabeza...

creo que estoy exediendome...esto no puede estar pasando....-dijo zhatura bajando la mirada preocupada mientras entraba al centro del lago

zhatura-sama...-dijo shinta entrando, ella lo miro y el sonrio dulcemente

ocurre algo...se ve usted preocupada majestad-dijo milgacia entrando detras del lobo de pelaje blanquesino

solo pienso...saben...mi vida siempre ah sido tomar desiciones...pero de alguna manera...esta ultima ah sido la mas dificil...-dijo zhatura sentandose en las raices externas de un gran roble, shinta y milgacia se hecharon a su lado

usted siempre piensa en todos aquellos a los que ama antes de pensar en si misma-dijo shinta

admiro eso...eso demuestra cuan grande y bondadoso es su corazon-dijo milgacia

quizas no sea tan bueno tener un corazon con esas dimensiones-dijo zhatura elevando su vista al cielo

no diga eso...majestad su corazon es un corazon verdadero y usted sabe mejor que nadie que eso solo se atrivuye a todo los acontesimientos de su vida...con el pasar del tiempo ah ganado esperiencia y se ah convertido en una mujer hermosa y fuerte...-dijo milgacia

eso es lo que piensas de mi milgacia-dijo ella dulcemente

siempre hemos pensado asi-dijo shinta

gracias amigos...me tranquilizan-dijo zhatura

descuide es usted quien siempre cuida de nosotros y esta pendiente de todo lo que concierne al bosque...no le parece que es hora de pensar en si misma...-dijo milgacia

lo pensare pero no prometo nada-dijo zhatura sonriendo

----------------

seiya tocaba el piano de una forma maravillosa, todos los ahi presentes escuchaban facinados, la puerta se abrio de pronto, seiya se detuvo al instante al sentir esa sensacion que solo se siente al ver entrar a alguien en especial...todos despertaron de la ensoñacion de la musica y miraron a zhatura que entraba sonriente...

bombom...-dijo haruka

haru...-dijo zhatura mirandola hasta poner su mirada sobre seiya- por que te detuviste?-pregunto curiosamente

yo...-dijo el sintiendose incomodo como cada vez que ella lo miraba de esa forma, tan fijamente, sintiendo que era traspasado por su mirada...

continua...-dijo zhatura mirandolo sonriente, el como automata obedecio inmediatamente...

zhatura escucho la musica relajante mirado por la ventana...

cuando la pieza termino todos estaban maravillados, un gran apalauso se escucho en el salon de musica...

eso estuvo muy bien-dijo michiru sonriendo

felicidades-dijo hotaru

muchas gracias....michiru-san...hotaru-san-dijo seiya, todos agradecieron, mas zhatura nisiquiera despego la vista de la ventana, seiya la miro...

acaso esta triste...-penso frunciendo el cejo

bueno, sera mejor que nos retiremos-dijo galaxia sacando de la sala a las personas restantes, dejandolos solos, zhatura cerro los ojos, ahogando una sonrisa

bombom...-llamo seiya

tocas mejor que yo....-dijo zhatura despues de oirlo llamarla...el se paro desmostrando ser mas alto que ella...- y mas alto que yo tambien-dijo ella sonriendo

que pasa...-dijo seiya acercandose a ella, ella lo miro

por que quieres ser sailor-dijo zhatura con un amirada firme, seiya se quedo sin palabras....

por que...-dijo seiya

si...quiero saber por que quieres ser sailor...-dijo zhatura caminando hacia el, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos...

solo...quiero....-dijo seiya

que quieres seiya-dijo ella

solo quiero estar a tu lado-dijo seiya volteandose sin que ella viera su expresion ,l oque causo que el tampoco viera como ella bajo el rostro con los ojos desorbitados...

por que...esta pasando esto-penso sorprendida por la respuesta

es solo por eso...-dijo zhatura cuando levanto la cabeza, el volteo

no...yo deseo encontrar a alguien a quien pueda proteger...asi como tu...-dijo seiya

ya veo...pero sabes que no eso no se logra en un dia verdaad-dijo zhatura

claro...estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa....-dijo seiya

con tal de estar a tu lado siempre-penso el

esta bien...hablare con yaten y taiki y despues hablaremos...-dijo zhatura volteandosepara salir de la habitacion...pero seiya la tomo fuertemente del brazo, ella lo miro...

bombom...-dijo el con la emocion grabada en loso jos, ella lo miro esto se estaba saliendo de control...

seiya...-dijo ella...

nada...-dijo el soltandola, ella parpadeo un momento y despues salio de la habitacion...

soy un estupido...-dijo sieya tomandose los cabellos con desesperacion

------------------

que querias decirme...-penso zhatura caminando por los pasillos

-------------------

que crees que haya pasado-dijo yaten

no se...pero me parece que el no podra controlarse mucho mas-dijo taiki, ambos estaban en el bosque, sobre las ramas de unos arboles

aun no entiendo por quen o decirlo...-dijo yaten haciendo una mueca de exasperacion

mama tiene fama de rechazar a todos sus pretendientes-dijo taiki acomodandose los lentes

es cierto...me pregunto por que-dijo yaten

eso es siemple...lo unico que tienen que hacer es preguntarmelo...-dijo la vos de zhatura debajo de ellos, ocasionando que perdieran el equilibrio y calleran al suelo....

madre...-dijeron ambos despengando el rostro del frio pasto

no deben sacar conclusiones antes de saber como son las cosas-dijo zhatura mirandolos

ambos se pararon rapidamente, avergonzados de que su madre los hubiera oido...

bueno-dijo yaten

no se alteren todo esta bien-dijo zhatura sonreidnoles

sentimos lo que escuchaste madre-dijo taiki

no tienes que pedir disculpa...es natural que tengan curiosidad...pero procuren preguntarme....no es bueno hacer conjeturas antes de saber como son las cosas realmente no creen...-dijo zhatura

tienes razon madre-dijo yaten

vengan...asi podremos hablar...-dijo zhatura guiandolos al claro del bosque ,alli los tres tomaron asiento en el comodo y fresco pasto...

madre...nunca te hemos visto aceptar a un hombre en tu vida-dijo taiki

eso es por que ninguno de todos los hombres que eh conocido en mi vida....teniau n inetres puro hacia mi....lo que quiero decir es que ninguno de ellos conocia mi corazon...y mucho menos sabian que habia dentro de mi...por que ningun humano suele ver mas alla de sus propias narices...-dijo zhatura

pero...-dijo yaten

yo dije "suele" no quiere decir que se aplique a todos los humanos, como por supuesto estaran pensando existen las ecepciones-dijo zhatura sonriendo

entiendo-dijo taiki

asi que es por eso...-dijo yaten

pero que me dicen de ustedes...no los he visto hasta ahora con niguna jovencita-dijo zhatura

madre-dijeron ambos ruborisandose

ya tienen edad...-dijo zhatura

pero...-dijo taiki

no quiero apurarlos y menos presionarlos, no soy asi, pero me preocupo por ustedes, recuerden que el major deseo de una madre es que sus hijos sean muy felices...-dijo zhatura

gracias madre-dijeron ambos sonriendo

de nada...-dijo ella sonriendo, pero de repente recordo el por que los busco, su sonrisa se borro al instante, tomando un aspecto serio inmediatamente

ocurre algo...-dijo taiki

le hice la misma pregunta a seiya y eh obtenido una respuesta gratificante...ahora quiero que me respondan lo mismo-dijo zhatura

que cosa-dijo yaten

por que quieren ser sailor...-dijo zhatura, ambos ensancharon los ojos

bueno por que...-dijo yaten

queremos ayudar-dijo taiki

nos sentimos como unos inutiles estando aqui encerrados sin hacer nada...-dijo yaten

ustedes....tienen algo para proteger-dijo zhatura

si-dijeron ambos

ya veo...-dijo zhatura parandose

madre-dijeron ellos

vengan conmigo-dijo zhatura, ellos se pararon y la siguieron al palacio...

-----------------

que bueno que los encuentro a todos aqui-dijo zhatura entrando en el comedor, donde todos se preparaban para comer en ese mediodia...

todos la miraron expectantes...

tengo dos importantes noticias que darles a todos....-dijo zhatura tomando haciento en la cabezera de la mesa, para despues pasar a tomar un cierto lugar cada uno de ellos...

dinos hermana mayor-dijo kakiu

primero que nada quiero decirles que eh decidido crear un nuevo grupo de sailor scouts-dijo zhatura

un nuevo grupo...-dijo haruka

si haru...las stars lights-dijo zhatura

stars....-dijo michiru

ligths-dijo setsuna

si...seran guardianas de los resplandores estelares junto a galaxia-dijo zhatura

ya veo y quienes seran...-dijo hotaru

estan en esta mesa-dijo zhatura

no es posible...-dijo haruka

no quiero ser molesta....pero sabes que quien toma las deciciones aqui...soy yo-dijo zhatura enfrentandola

ya veo...-dijo haruka

seiya, yaten y taiki seran las nuevas sailors...lamentablemente no puedo entrenarlos a los tres...por lo tanto se decidira en un sorteo...-dijo zhatura

un sorteo-dijo seiya

si...en el se sortearan los maestros...estan de acuerdo-dijo zhatura, los tres asintieron...

el sorteo se realizo y los resultados fueron....

yaten....tu entrenaras...con galaxia-dijo kakiu, quien recibia los resultados

bien-dijo yaten

taiki tus entrenadoras seran setsuna y hotaru-dijo kakiu

bien-dijo taiki

y seiya...-dijo kakiu el trago en seco...-tu entrenadora sera....-dijo kakiu para despues ensanchar los ojos

que pasa princesa kakiu-dijo seiya

sera....zhatura...-dijo kakiu

que malo-dijo haruka

eh por que lo dices-dijo seiya

zhatura es la mas estricta de todas nosotras-dijo michiru

pero te aseguro que te hara muy fuerte-dijo galaxia

aguantare lo que sea-dijo seiya

yo no estaria tan seguro si fuera tu-dijo hotaru

ya basta-dijo zhatura frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados

lo sentimos-dijeron ellas, mientras seiya, yaten, taiki y kakiu sonrieron

sus entrenamientos empezaran mañana por la mañana-dijo zhatura calmandose un poco

que bien-dijeron los tres

y la otra noticia hermana-dijo kakiu

recibi una carta de la reina serenity, ella, su hijay sus guardianas estaran aqui por un tiempo...-dijo zhatura

encerio-dijo michiru

si michiru...solo unos dias pero por favor pido que no haya comflictos puede ser-dijo mirandolos

claro-dij osetsuna

setsuna debo hablar contigo en privado....puede ser...-dijo zhatura

si zhatura-dijo setsuna levantandose de su asiento

sigueme-dijo zhatura levantandose, setsuna la siguio

-------------------------

ambas entraron a un amplio escritorio...

toma asiento setsuna-dijo indicando la silla delante de ella, setsuna se sento frente a su maestra y amiga...

dime zhatura-dijo setsuna

como bien sabes....tu padre...el rey cronos ah fallecido...-dijo zhatura

si lo se-dijo setsuna bajando la vista

se que es dificil pero estamos frente aun problema-dijo zhatura

y cual es-dijo setsuna levantando el rostro

hasta este momento, habia algo que era custodiado por tu padre...-dijo zhatura

algo?-dijo setsuna

si...las puertas del tiempo-dijo zhatura

las puertas....del tiempo-susurro ella quedamente

si...son puertas tridimenciones conectadas a muchos futuros diferentes...existen tantos futuros como planetas en el universo-dijo zhatura

ya veo...-dijo setsuna

alguien debe custodiarlas...y tu familia era la encargada...tu quieres hacerte cargo...no voy a obligarte-dijo zhatura

si lo hare...se lo de bo a mi padre...-dijo setsuna

muy bien...solo debes saber dos cosas para cuidar esas puertas...-dijo zhatura

y que es eso zhatura-sama-dijo setsuna

primero, nadie entra ni sale de la puerta del tiempo...-dijo zhatura con tono firme y expresion seria...

entiendo y...-dijo setsuna

como tu sabes, posees el poder de detener el tiempo...-dijo zhatura mientras ambas se miraban fijamente

si, tu me lo concediste...-dijo setsuna

si...aunque nunca imagine que unas gotas de mi sangre te darian esos poderes...fue una sorpresa para mi...-dijo zhatura

pero ocurre con ellos...-dijo setsuna

no seas impaciente....setsuna...-dijo zhatura con una misteriosa mirada

disculpa zhatura-sama-dijo setsuna

no importa....como te decias...al tener esos poderes, puedes detener el tiempo a tu gusto y necesidad pero debo advertirte...que usar esos poderes tiene un costo muy grande setsuna...-dijo zhatura

un costo...-dijo setsuna con nerviosismo...realmente deberia ser algo muy importante para que zhatura hablara con un semblante tan serio

si...si detienes el tiempo en algun momento de tu vida...incluso detendrias tu tiempo....tu vida se extinguiria igual que la llama de un fosforo al ser soplada por el viento del norte-dijo zhatura, setsuna ensancho los ojos, junto sus manos, sintiendo como estas empezaban a sudar de manera exasperante...- tranquila...se que realmente es mucho peso para un humano...pero eres unas de mis mejores amigas...y confio en ti con loso jos cerrados...siempre lo hare...por eso creo feacientemente que podras con esta tarea que te pido setsuna...-dijo zhatura

gracias zhatura....lo hare...no voy a fallarte...-dijo setsuna sonriendo mas tranquila

gracias...pero quiero que sepas algo...-dijo zhatura

que ocurre-dijo setsuna...zhatura se paro de su asiento y camino a una comoda amplia de colores cobrizos, abrio un cajon y saco dos pequeñas llaves...

estas son las llaves de la puerta del tiempo-dijo zhatura volviendose a sentar en el asiento del escritorio, poniendo sobre el las dos llaves doradas...

las llaves de la puerta del tiempo?-dijo setsuna mirandolas impresionadas

estas dos llaves son las unicas que existen en el universo, una pertenece al guardian de dicha puerta...-dijo zhatura

y la otra-dijo setsuna

pertenece al gobernante del universo...-dijo zhatura

osea que tu tuviste una llave desde tu despertar-dijo setsuna

asi es...tu padre me devolvio su llave antes de morir-dijo zhatura

ya veo-dijo setsuna bajando la mirada

yo te hago entrega de una de ellas, dado que eres la nueva guardiana...y recuerda mi advertencia...-dijo zhatura, setsuna la miro atentamente- tu eres la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo...dependen de ti...como tal eres diferente a las demas sailors...posees poderes misteriosos y muy poderosos...de ahora en mas tu mision primordial es proteger esas puertas...para que el universo siga revosante de luz...y debes tener cuidado con dejar pasar a algunas personas a traves de ellas, ya que si lo haces...la responsabilidad sera solo tuya-dijo zhatura seriamente

si majestad-dijo setsuna

muy bien...preparate...debes ir al as puertas del tiempo...yo te guiare despues de la cena de hoy-dijo zhatura

claro-dijo setsuna parandose del sillon para hacer una reverencia ante ella...

---------------------

la cena fue mas rapida de lo normal, zhatura habia anunciado la despedida de setsuna, por largo tiempo...todos supieron entender perfectamente...y luego cada uno se despidio de ella para retirarse cada uno a sus habitaciones....

vamonos setsuna...-dijo zhatura, ambas caminaron para la puerta principal del palacio...

zhatura-sama-dijo setsuna tratando de expresar su gratitud

no es necesario...lo se-dijo zhatura

siempre estas un paso delante de nosotras-dijo setsuna

supongo que debe ser asi-dijo zhatura, sacando de su bolsillo la llave del tiempo...la elevo en el aire, las nubes del cielo joviano se abrieron dado paso a una luz rosada fulgurante...setsuna miro el halo de luz son verdadero asombro...

es hora de irnos setsuna-dijo zhatura mirandola

si...-dijo setsuna sonriendo...esto lo hacia por ella...por su amiga...a quien queria mucho y admiraba inmensamente...por ser realmente la mujer mas fuerte que conocia...tanto en batalla como en personalidad y corazon bondadoso tambien lo hacia por su difunto padre al que queria y estimaba eternamente...ambas entraron en el halo de luz...elevandose en el aire al instante....

--------------------

sus ojos rojizos se abrieron despues de unos minutos....

por fin despiertas...-dijo la vos de zhatura, setsuna se levanto con pesadumbreal oir la vos de zhatura

que es este lugar...-dijo setsuna

este es el lugar que se conoce como el "limbo", el lugar intermedio entre los diferentes tiempos-dij ozhatura

que frio es este lugar-dijo setsuna mirando la bruma que lo rodeaba

tu tarea consistira en permanecer aqui, donde el tiempo no corre....-dijo zhatura

entiendo...-dijo setsuna cerrando los ojos y concentrando su aura para despues abrirlo ya como sailor plut

sailor plut...yo te hago entrega d ela llave del tiempo que a partir de ahora te pertenece solo a ti...-dijo zhatura tendiendole la llave

yo cuidare las puertas siguiendo sus deseos majestad-dijo sailor plut arrodillandose frente a ella para despues tomar la llave...

gracias sailor plut...ahora me retiro...-dijo zhatura

espero verla pronto mi reina-dijo sailor plut mirandola partir

eso tenlo por seguro-dijo zhatura antes de desaparecer de su vista

--------------------

el golpe seco de un cuerpo caer al suelo se difundio en el bosque...

que pasa...no querias ser una sailor...-dijo zhatura mirando como seiya se levantaba a duras penas, hacia horas que estabana entrenando y el muchacho aun no le ensestaba ni un solo golpe...

si...quiero...-dijo el lentamente, mientras se apartaba el hilillo de sangre del labio

estonces tomatelo encerio...demuestrame que tanto puedes hacer....-dijo zhatura frunciendo el ceño y elevando la vos...seiya se levanto haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzo hacia ella tratando de atacarla....

demasiado lento...-dijo zhatura esquivando todos sus golpes superficiales a la perfeccionpara despues inmobilizarlo de unos toques en el hombro, seiya cayo arrodillado, respirando agitadamente- realmente te falta mucho para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar en una batalla-dijo zhatura mirandolo desde su posicion , con una expresion muy seria...

bombom...-dijo seiya mirandola, ella se acerco a el

levantate!!-dijo zhatura

no puedo...-dijo seiya

ya veo...eso quiere decir...que piensas proteger a tus seres queridos desde el piso...que inteligente--dijo zhatura con una mueca de sarcasmo

eso no es cierto!!!-dijo seiya levantandose al instante

si aun tienes tanta energia...entonces podemos seguir entrenando-dijo ella sonriendo con malicia

no...no puedo mas-rogo suplicantemente

esta bien...pero mañana sera peor....-dijo zhatura cerrando sus ojos mientras se volteaba, seiya la miro un momento...- que esperas para ir a tomar un baño y descansar en tu habitacion...o es que realmente no puedes levantarte...-dijo ella viendolo de reojo, seiya sonrio...ella realmente se preocupaba por el, ella no habia dejado los entrenamientos para mañana por que el se lo pidiera sino pro que sabia que estaba agotado...

enseguida...maestra-dijo seiya sonriendo mientras se volteaba y regresaba al palacio, zhatura lo observo irse, sonrio levemente para despues mirar su mano izquierda, en la cual se rebalaban unos cuantos hilos de sangre....

eres increible...sin dudas eres su reencarnacion....pero eres diferente...tu no eres hera...asi como yo no soy zeus...es increible que realmente me hayas herido...-dijo zhatura mirando la herida en su mano, sonrio, segurisima que seria una buena sailor...aunque aun habia algo que debia resolver...sabia que sentia el por ella pero y ella...que sentia ella???

supongo que lo se pero no quiero aceptarlo...-penso mientras caminaba al lago, para curar su herida...ese lago que no solo cura heridas fisicas sino tambien sentimentales...

era cierto que lo conocia desde un niño...y el habia logrado entrar en su corazon...si...debia aceptarlo ya...estaba enamorada de el...pero ella era una diosa...y no cualquier diosa sino la reina de los dioses y el por el momento era un humano...no uno cualquiera pero era uno en fin...por eso no sabia como proseguir...pero aquella sensacion que sintio dias atras...fue el estaba segura...el la habia salvado de caos...la habia protegido...nadie habia hecho eso nunca por ella...el era el primero y aunque no le gustara...era quien mas la conocia, ella no necesitaba hablar para que el pueda saber como estaba, como sentia...a veces incluso sospechaba lo que ella pensaba...y eso la hacia tener cuidado cuando estaba frente a el, el podia ver en su interior...y eso la ponia incomoda aunque no se notara....

llego al lago, y intrudujo su mano en el agua, la herida comenzo a cerrarse, mientras la sangre se difuminaba en el agua...entrecerro sus ojos lentamente...esta era la primera herida fisica que le hacian...pero era ironico que fuera hecha por quien mas queria...

----------------

seiya entro en su habitacion, despues de tomar un baño, hechandose en la cama, totalmente cansado, aun repiraba agitadamente...

nunca imagine que alguien tan bondadosa y gentil...fuera tan fuerte, rapida y extricta...-dijo en vos alta, recordando sus movimientos, sus palabras...la forma que en que lo provoco...sin duda ella sabia lo que hacia....esa nueva faceta que habia conocido ese dia...no lo asustaba para nada...no...lo unico que podia hacer era admirarla y adorarla aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia...habia descubierto que esa mujer...era un mar de contradicciones...y eso le llamaba la atencion terriblemente...como era posible que una persona pudiera ser tan bondadosa, tan inteligente, tan observadora y que tambien fuera tan fuerte, tan velos y tan poderosa...era increible...

como ellas dicen...ella es increible...-dijo seiya antes de quedar dormido...

continuara


	30. Chapter 30

****

**capitulo 30**

**el pasado de zhatura-parte 7**

**Ah pasado mucho tiempo...-susurro al viento que era el único...que le escuchaba en ese momento**

**Bombón...-dijo alguien detrás suyo, se volteo lentamente para ver a su amiga haruka**

**Que pasa haru...-dijo zhatura volviendo la mirada para verla**

**Eso quiero saber…cuando piensas aclarar tu corazón…-dijo haruka mirándola desde su posición, ella se paro, y volteo mirándola de forma seria….**

**Yo no necesito aclarar nada haruka…tengo muy claro todo lo que quiero...-dijo zhatura con vos grave…**

**Y que es lo que quieres…-dijo haruka**

**Yo quiero muchas cosas…y a muchas personas haru…eso deberías saberlo…-dijo zhatura cerrando los ojos, para después caminar hacia la salida del claro del bosque…**

**Por que huyes…de tu corazón…de el…-dijo haruka**

**Tú crees que no pienso en todo…-dijo zhatura**

**No…tu no eres así…tiendes a pensar en los demás antes que en ti misma…ese es el problema…-dijo haruka**

**No puedo haru…yo no…-dijo zhatura**

**Por que…-dijo haruka**

**Eh notado los sentimientos de kakiu…aunque ella se emplea en esconderlos…-dijo zhatura**

**Pero a tus ojos…nada es invisible…pero y que con eso…el te ama….y tu no puedes cambiar eso…y lo sabes…por que no piensas en ti por una ves…-dijo haruka**

**Es mi hermana…no puedo hacerla sufrir así…yo no soy así…no puedo ser tan cruel…-dijo zhatura**

**Entonces lo rechazaras aun cuando tu también lo amas…-dijo haruka**

**Debo decirte…que tampoco quiero herirlo…pero….no se que hacer…-dijo zhatura**

**Es la primera ves que te oigo hablar así…yo te conozco…y aunque suene raro…estoy segura que incluso serias capaz…de hacerte a un lado para que ella sea feliz…-dijo haruka sabiendo que aunque no podía ver su rostro ella seguramente se veía muy contrariada…**

**Tienes razón…soy capas de eso y mucho mas también…-dijo zhatura**

**No seas así….y tu…que pasaría contigo….eres capaz de soportar toda una eternidad de esa forma…sufriendo…-dijo haruka exaltándose, zhatura la miro desde el rabillo del ojo…**

**Soy perfectamente capaz de soportarlo…es mi hermana…no puedo hacerla sufrir…-dijo zhatura**

**Pero…-dijo haruka**

**Creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente sobre este tema…-dijo zhatura**

**Sabes que nunca podrá olvidarte…lo sabes zhatura…-dijo haruka**

**Haruka…-dijo zhatura**

**Te salvo la vida…-dijo haruka presionándola**

**Haruka…-dijo zhatura**

**Te protegió….-dijo haruka**

**Haruka…-dijo zhatura cerrando los ojos, su paciencia solía ser infinita pero en ese momento parecía escasa…**

**Fue tu mejor alumno…y demostró que vale mucho…por que…-dijo haruka**

**Ya…cállate haruka…-dijo zhatura reprimiendo un grito**

**Lo lamento zhatura-sama…-dijo haruka sorprendiéndose de la reacción de su reina**

**Vete por favor…-dijo zhatura calmándose un poco**

**Claro…-dijo haruka para después salir de allí, dejándola sola en el claro…sin notar la presencia de la princesa kakiu entre los árboles, las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro…una ves mas su hermana hacia sacrificios por ella…por que nunca podía ver lo que ella sufría por su culpa…pero esta vez era diferente…era su turno de ver sonreír a su hermana…y si eso significaba tener que olvidar la atracción que sentía por seiya…estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, después de todo se trataba de su hermana…de aquella que había hecho muchas cosas por ella…**

**Se que tienes razón haruka….lo se…y tienes razón…sufro…pero yo no puedo…-dijo zhatura cerrando los ojos mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla…**

**---------------------------**

**-pensamientos de seiya-**

**La reina del milenio de plata había estado en Júpiter, pudo notar perfectamente la increíble admiración que esa mujer de cabellos plateados sentía por zhatura…así como también noto la mirada de curiosidad por parte de la princesa serena, legitima heredera al trono lunar, es cierto lo que había escuchado en manos de los sirvientes, era muy bonita y noble…pero le parecía algo mimada…seguida de cerca por esas tres jovencitas…como fue que zhatura-sama las había llamado…así…ella las llamo "princesas" de verdad las cuatro serian princesas…por como eran tratadas no lo parecía…dos concejeros del reino estaban con ellas…sus nombres eran luna y artemis, eran gatos…eso le sorprendió mucho…aunque no tanto después de pensarlo bien…no le pareció extraño…puesto shinta y milgacia también lo hacían, así que por que no ellos…ambos gatos bajaron sus cabezas frente a zhatura-sama quien solo los miro alegremente…sin duda ella era mujer sencilla, simple….creo que es una mujer como no lo habrá jamás…es única…nadie seria capaz de reemplazarla….**

**Las tres princesas fueron convertidas en sailor a petición de la reina serenity, zhatura se vio sorprendida al principio, y luego parecía enfadada al oír lo dicho por la reina serenity**

**"…no puedo descuidar a serena, mi hija, por lo tanto eh venido a pedirte, zhatura-sama que les des el privilegio de ser sailor y proteger a mi hija por siempre…" **

**Esas fueron sus palabras…recuerdo el ruido de la tasa al ser dejada de improvisto por zhatura para después levantarse de su asiento en la mesa, y frente a todos exclamar esas palabras…que sorprendieron a todos pero yo las oí como si fueran simples argumentos de una persona que detesta las injusticias…**

**"….serenity….me decepcionas…que clase de reina eres…que piensas egoístamente…como puedes decir semejante cosa…crees que son tus esclavas para hablar de esa forma…privilegio….hablas como si hubieran hecho algo malo…acaso son personas malvadas, llenas de oscuridad que deben pagar algún pecado en esta vida…tu no sabes que solo se puede proteger a alguien que ames…de otra forma nunca darás tu mayor esfuerzo…y habrás fracasado en tu misión….crees que no eh notado como las tratas, como si fueran seres inferiores…así tratas a todos tu súbditos…no quiero ni imaginarme como es tu reino…ah de ser peor que el mas profundo de los 7 infiernos…"**

**Sus palabras fueron simples y directas…dejando muy sorprendidos a todos, las pobres princesas miraban a zhatura como se mira a alguien que por primera ves sale en defensa de ellas…zhatura salio de la habitación indignada después de eso…sin ver que yo simplemente sonreía al ver la cara de desencaje de la reina del milenio de plata…**

**Al día siguiente, ella hablo con las 4 princesas, incluida la princesa serena…el resultado de la charla fue una sonrisa satisfecha al entregarles a las tres princesas sus transformadores…junto con una recomendación…**

**"recuerden no abusar de sus habilidades de acuerdo…" les había recomendado ella…a los días…todos ellos partieron de regreso a la luna y todo en el palacio de diamantes había vuelto a la normalidad…pero esa normalidad no duro mucho, caos…comenzó a atacar muchos planetas…sus ejércitos arrasaban con todo aquello que tuviera vida, incluyendo estrellas y hasta cometas…las sailor scouts no daban abasto, sailor Júpiter y las sailors de la dinastía de Júpiter se vieron en la obligación de recurrir a la fuerza y derrotar a los ejércitos con sus propias manos…todas fueron reconocidas en el universo como las mujeres mas fuertes del mismo…y sailor Júpiter empezó a tener fama de ser invencible…la legendaria sailor scout había nacido…pronto todos comenzaron a llamarla bajo ese titulo…el de sailor invencible…los humanos la respetaban mientras sus enemigos temblaban al oír su nombre…**

**La obsesión de la oscuridad pareció crecer al ver como los poderes de zhatura-sama eran insuperables…la rabia lo consumía eso se veía fácilmente en su mirada oscura y llena de odio pero también había otra cosa…había deseo…y obsesión…por obtener aquello que inútilmente quería…**

**La paz volvió al universo cuando zhatura volvió a enfrentarse con caos, derrotándolo sin lastimarlo, algo extraño en mi opinión…según lógica a los enemigos había que eliminarlos para que no se reaviven como alimañas y vuelvan a atacar nuevamente pero ella parecía no querer herirlo en el fondo…seria a el a quien ella quería salvar…seria ese su hermano…no lo sabia y preguntar era sencillo pero cuando se trataba de ella todo aquello que era sencillo de repente se transformaba en lo mas complejo que existía en el universo…**

**A los pocos meses, las entrenamientos concluyeron y nos convertimos en las Star ligths…las guardianas de los resplandores estelares…**

**Zhatura nos entrego nuestros trasformadores, aunque claro nuestra transformación era completa…por que incluso nuestros cuerpos cambian…nos trasformamos en mujeres…al principio fue incomodo y difícil pero llego el punto que si podíamos ayudar eso no importaba….**

**Poco tiempo después…nos enteramos de la muerte de los gobernantes del planeta kinmoku, la sede del planeta Júpiter en la galaxia coral, un hermoso planeta a decir verdad…**

**Zhatura-sama pidió a su hermana kakiu y a nosotros que vayamos a ese planeta…por supuesto que no pudimos negarnos, la princesa hizo una revisión de la situación y le informo a zhatura-sama quien pensaba una solución rápida para el asunto de la familia real del planeta…ellos no tenían herederos…y eso era un problema…**

**Cuando zhatura-sama llego al planeta kinmoku…caos la envistió con una emboscada…ella resulto herida y perdió sus poderes…no pudo transformarse, entonces el miedo nos rodeo a todos…caos parecía cada vez mas fuerte y ni todas las sailor de ese planeta podían hacer algo contra el, en un momento la situación se torno terriblemente oscura, caos había herido gravemente a zhatura-sama, la impotencia corría por mis venas…ella estaba sufriendo y lo único que podía hacer era quedarme ahí parado mientras la mirada sufrir y sangrar…no…no podía permitirlo….sin pensarlo me interpuse en el ataque mortal…lo único que recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento, es una sensación de bienestar y calor infinito…no se bien que era…pero sentí que flotaba….sentí que estando donde estuve…nada podría herirme…ni la muerte me alcanzaría…esa fue la primera ves que estuve entre sus brazos…y nunca lo olvidare…cuando volví a abrir los ojos, mi cabeza reposaba sobre su regazo y su mano descansaba en mi pecho…mi nombre brotaba de sus labios…no podía estar mas feliz….**

**Cuando me entere que mi vida casi se extingue por interponerme…no me importo…bien hubiera valido la pena salvarla…después de todo es la persona mas importante para mi…**

**Desde ese momento…ella ya no me trata igual creo que se ah dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella…ah empezado a esquivarme…y también la actitud de la princesa kakiu es extraña…ella pasa mucho tiempo conmigo…no quiero ser mal educado pero es mas tiempo del que yo desearía…**

**-pensamientos de seiya-**

**Seiya miro por la ventana de su habitación en el planeta kinmoku, donde estaba ahora, la extrañaba…extrañaba ver sus ojos llenos de vida…extrañaba esos entrenamientos exhaustivos por las mañanas…extrañaba oír su vos o escuchar las hermosas melodías que ella tocaba en el piano…extrañaba el saludarla en los desayuno…su figura ahora solo la veía en sueños….por que no había día que no soñara con ella…estaba...volviéndose loco…necesitaba verla…**

**----------------------------------**

**Taiki y yaten hablaban entre si en la sala del palacio…**

**Y la tía kakiu…-dijo yaten**

**Viajo a Júpiter…a ver a mama…parece que ah notado la tristeza de seiya…-dijo taiki**

**Pobre….después de todo ella…-dijo yaten**

**Nosotros no podemos hacer más que sentir pena por ella…por que nunca nos hemos enamorado…-dijo taiki sonriendo mientras leía un libro**

**Y ese libro…-dijo yaten cambiando de tema inmediatamente**

**Me lo recomendó mama, a través de un mensaje digital…acabo de hablar con ella…dice que pronto tomara una decisión y vendrá aquí…-dijo taiki**

**De verdad…espero que todo salga bien…-dijo yaten**

**Yo también-dijo taiki sinceramente**

**--------------------------------------**

**En Júpiter, zhatura estaba en su habitación, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana…**

**El sonido de los golpes en la puerta la despertó de su ensoñación…**

**Adelante-dijo zhatura, la puerta se abrió y pudo sentir las pisadas de kakiu dentro de la habitación**

**Hola, hermana mayor…-dijo kakiu saludándola con una mirada tierna**

**Kakiu…-dijo zhatura**

**Si…vine a verte…-dijo kakiu**

**Que paso…ocurrió algo malo…-dijo zhatura**

**No aun…pero va a ocurrir si no hablo contigo hermana-dijo kakiu**

**De que hablas kakiu-dijo zhatura con vos seria**

**He venido desde kinmoku para hablarte hermana…para hablarte de seiya…-dijo kakiu mirándola sonriente**

**De seiya…-dijo zhatura achicando sus ojos….**

**Si…-dijo kakiu**

**Que pasa con el-dijo zhatura mirándola**

**Lo eh comprendido…por fin…-dijo kakiu**

**Que has comprendido…-dijo zhatura**

**El te ama…-dijo kakiu**

**Así que ya lo sabes…-dijo zhatura sonriendo tristemente**

**Y tu lo amas hermana?-dijo kakiu, zhatura palideció de repente…-hermana…-dijo kakiu yendo hasta ella, zhatura había bajado el rostro**

**Estoy bien kakiu-dijo zhatura**

**Entonces si lo amas-dijo kakiu al ver la palidez de su hermana**

**Lo lamento-dijo zhatura cerrando los ojos**

**Por que-dijo kakiu**

**Eh-dijo zhatura mirándola**

**Por que…por que lamentas amarlo…-dijo kakiu**

**No quiero hacerte daño kakiu…-dijo zhatura**

**Hacerme daño…jajaj…no estés imaginando cosas hermana…-dijo kakiu riendo nerviosamente**

**Kakiu….puedes engañar a cualquiera…menos a mi…soy tu hermana…te conozco mejor que nadie…se que también lo amas…-dijo zhatura mirándola tristemente**

**Esta bien, lo acepto…pero el te ama a ti hermana…yo no quiero a alguien que no me quiera…ya encontrare a alguien para mi…que solo me quiera a mi…así como el te quiere a ti…hermana mayor…-dijo kakiu sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos…**

**Kakiu…estas segura de lo que dices…yo no…-dijo zhatura mirándola mientras se paraba para estar frente a ella…**

**Si hermana…quiero que seas feliz….nadie mas que tu lo mereces…y estoy segura que el te hará muy feliz…tu has vivido por otros…luchando, enseñando queriendo a otros deja que esta ves otro te quiera a ti…te proteja y te enseñe hermana...deja que ese otro sea seiya…el esta muy triste desde nuestra estadía en kinmoku…-dijo kakiu**

**Kakiu…creo que iremos mañana…-dijo zhatura sonriendo…kakiu sonrió sabiendo que había hecho bien…**

**Gracias hermana-dijo kakiu**

**Gracias a ti pequeña-dijo zhatura abrasándola…**

**-----------------------------**

**El ambiente en el salón era muy ameno, las personas conversaban animadamente, la música lenta y tranquila serenaba el ambiente de tal forma que se podría decir que serenaba a los invitados…**

**Un murmullo se sintió en el silencio del salón…**

**Que ocurre…-dijo seiya entrando en el salón**

**Alguien ah llegado…-dijo yaten sonriendo, seiya habia decidido bajar a la fiesta después de escuchar muchos monólogos made in taiki y yaten…realmente ya se estaban volviendo unos fastidiosos**

**En serio? Quien?-dijo seiya**

**No lo sabemos pero debe ser alguien de mucho renombre…-dijo taiki**

**Ya veo-dijo seiya**

**Entre la multitud se podía ver a la princesa kakiu, junto a una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y vestido blanco…**

**Que esa no es la princesa…-dijo seiya**

**Si…se ve que ya volvió…-dijo taiki**

**Volvió-dijo seiya parpadeando**

**No te diste cuenta verdad…ella fue a Júpiter a ver a mama…-dijo yaten**

**De verdad…-dijo seiya**

**Si…dijo que tenia que hablar de algo importante…-dijo yaten**

**Así es…-dijo alguien detrás de ellos, los tres voltearon viendo a la mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos cobrizos…**

**Princesa-dijo seiya, kakiu sonrió y después se hizo a un costado dejando ver a…**

**Madre!!!-dijeron taiki y yaten**

**Si…-dijo zhatura sonriendo**

**Pero madre…y ese cambio…-dijo yaten mirándola bien**

**Nunca viene mal un cambio yaten…-dijo zhatura sonriendo**

**Tienes razón hermana…pero por que no vienen conmigo…tengo algo que pedirles, yaten taiki…-dijo kakiu, los tres salieron de allí dejando solos a seiya y zhatura…**

**Parece que aun sigue siendo una niña…-dijo zhatura mirando el sendero por el que habían partido los tres, para después echar un vistazo a su acompañante que parecía estar ausente por algún motivo….- seiya…-dijo ella**

**El despertó de su ensoñación al oírla llamarlo…**

**Dime bombón-dijo seiya sonriendo, por fin estaba frente a el…hacia meses que no la veía…y el la habia extrañado horrores…pero la visión de la reina del universo que se presentaba frente a el era por de mas tentadora…**

**No me piensas decir nada….hace meses que no nos vemos…-dijo zhatura**

**Yo…ya no recordaba cuan hermosa puedes llegar a ser…-dijo seiya creyendo que lo habia pensado, zhatura sonrió a su palabras…**

**Gracias…pero yo no me refería eso…-dijo zhatura**

**Eh de que hablas…-dijo seiya mirándola, de repente noto que ella estaba muy cerca…**

**Tienes algo que decirme cierto…-dijo zhatura sonriendo misteriosamente, el se ruborizo levemente**

**Como…-dijo seiya**

**Aun eres un novato….-dijo zhatura sonriendo, entonces un vals sonó en el ambiente, las parejas empezaron un baile lento y minucioso…**

**Bailas bombón…-dijo seiya tendiéndole una mano, ella lo miro y después acepto…**

**Esta bien pero solo uno seiya-dijo zhatura**

**Con eso me conformo-pensó el mientras caminaban al centro de la pista, ambos se tomaron fuertemente de las manos mientras se miraban sonriendo…**

**Al llegar al centro de la pista…ambos empezaron un vals lento, dejando de existir el tiempo y el entorno para ambos…solo existían ellos dos…**

**Todos los invitados miraban fascinados el baile de la reina del universo y el joven seiya…**

**Hacen muy bonita pareja-comentaban algunos**

**Se dice que el esta muy enamorado de ella-comentaban otros**

**También se dice que ella lo esta de el…-comentaban otros**

**-----------------------------**

**Tia estas bien-dijo yaten, kakiu miraba el danzar de zhatura y seiya…ella sabia que el destino de ambos era amarse como sabia que ambos lo hacían…**

**Si estoy bien…estoy feliz por zhatura…nunca la habia visto sonreír de esa forma…sin duda el logro llegar a su corazón…-dijo kakiu**

**Si-dijeron ambos sonriendo también, estaban contentos de que por fin su madre pueda por fin estar con alguien...**

**-----------------------------------**

**Bombón…tienes razón…hay algo que eh querido decirte…-dijo seiya, ella lo miro alentándolo a que continuara- no se si tendré otra oportunidad para verte…así que debo decírtelo ahora…-dijo seiya**

**Dime…-dijo zhatura mirándolo sonriente, ella sabia que le iba a decir…pero quería oírlo…**

**Tu eres muy importante en mi vida…fue gracias a ti que soy quien soy…quien sabe que hubiera pasado de no haberte conocido en ese bosque…realmente no quiero ni imaginarlo…mi vida seria un infierno si tu no estuvieses en ella…por que eres la persona mas importante para mi…-dijo seiya**

**Seiya…-dijo zhatura**

**No eh terminado…-dijo el haciendo que callara- solo quiero que sepas que no hay nadie que me importe mas que tu por que yo solo puedo verte y pensar en ti todo el tiempo…-dijo seiya**

**Por que…-dijo zhatura**

**Por que te eh amado desde que tengo uso de razón…-dijo seiya mirándola fijamente, zhatura lo miro para después sonreírle…**

**Yo al principio no sabia como reaccionar ante todas estas sensaciones…pero eh llegado a la conclusión…-dijo zhatura**

**Sensaciones…-dijo seiya**

**No me interrumpas seiya!!...y si son sensaciones que nadie habia despertado en mi antes…tu me conoces mejor que nadie…tu conoces el lado lastimero, el fuerte, el sensible…el sabio…pero por sobre todo…conoces el femenino…-dijo zhatura sonriendo**

**Es cierto…-pensó el al procesar las palabras de zhatura**

**Al principio me asustaba tener esos sentimientos por ti seiya…aun temo…como bien sabes…yo soy una diosa…soy diferente a las demás…y no quiero que sufras…ni tu ni nadie se lo merece…-dijo zhatura**

**De la única forma que yo podría sufrir es estando lejos de ti…-dijo seiya mientras la conducía al balcón para seguir hablando**

**-----------------------------**

**Como creen que termine esto…-dijo yaten**

**Yo creo que mañana…tendremos un par de anuncios por parte de zhatura-dijo kakiu**

**Pero tia tú…-dijo taiki preocupado**

**Yo estaré bien…-dijo kakiu**

**Eso esperamos…no quisiéramos verte sufrir tia-dijo yaten**

**Gracias…-dijo kakiu para después ver como ellos salían al balcón- se feliz hermana-pensó kakiu**

**--------------------------------**

**Ambos estaban observando los jardines donde se podían observar las plantaciones de flores rojas…**

**Son lirios de fuego...-dijo seiya**

**Ves como siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando…-dijo zhatura mirándolo**

**Entonces es un honor ser el único que puede conocerte tanto bombón…-dijo seiya mirarla de frente, su mirada era muy dulce y tierna al mirarla…**

**Es cierto…pero recuerda…no puedes decirle esto a nadie…muchas injusticias se cometerían si todos supieran que puedes saber lo que piensa la reina del universo…-dijo zhatura**

**Seré una tumba…-dijo seiya sonriendo mirándola**

**Yo no te eh respondido aun…-dijo zhatura mirándolo**

**No necesito que lo hagas…con lo que dijiste hace un momento es suficiente para mi…-dijo tomando sus manos…**

**Pero no para mi…quiero que sepas todo…no me gusta tener secretos con nadie-dijo zhatura**

**Esta bien…-dijo seiya**

**Ya te lo eh dicho...yo nunca haría nada para hacer sufrir a las personas que amo…mucho menos a ti…creo que eso lo sabes….-dijo zhatura**

**Claro…eso no es nada nuevo…-dijo seiya**

**Siempre eh tratado de que las personas a las que conozco no dependan de mi…simplemente por que llegara el momento que yo ya no podré acudir en su ayuda…por eso siempre eh querido que cada uno de ustedes sea capas de elegir su propio futuro…yo no quiero que se sientan obligados a nada…por eso seiya…estoy segura que me dirás que quieres estar conmigo siempre…pero te lo preguntare…tu estas seguro que quieres correr el riesgo…-dijo zhatura**

**Lo dices por el que dirán-dijo seiya seriamente de repente, zhatura negó suavemente**

**Me tiene sin cuidado…ellos no deciden por mi seiya…te lo digo por caos…puesto de ahora en mas tu serás el primero en su lista negra…-dijo zhatura, seiya sonrió**

**No le temo a la oscuridad…-dijo seiya**

**Esta bien…pero recuerda seiya…esto ah sido tu decisión…-dijo zhatura**

**Nunca lo olvidare…lo prometo…-dijo seiya que aun tomaba sus manos…**

**Gracias…pero aun no termino…después de mucho tiempo…eh aceptado mis sentimientos por ti…seiya…-dijo zhatura**

**Bombón…-dijo seiya mirándola**

**Te amo…-dijo zhatura, seiya sonrió enormemente, para después acercarse lentamente a ella, ella cerro los ojos para después sentir como ambos se unían en un dulce y tierno beso casto en los labios…**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Maldito idiota....-dijo caos haciendo estallar los objetos de cristal oscuro en el piso, donde había muchos vidrios y liquido rojizo…- como te atreves a arrebatármela…es mía…-dijo caos golpeando la mesa fuertemente…**

**Señor hades…-escucho que alguien le llamaba…frunció en ceño en rabia por décima ves en una hora…odiaba profundamente que le llamaran hades…es que no eran capaces de entender o que…**

**No soy hades…-susurro con vos furica y retorcida, conteniendo todo el odio dentro de esa roca a la que zhatura inútilmente llamaba corazón**

**Si señor…-dijo radamanthys postrándose frente a el, caos lo miro con un rostro frió e indiferente**

**Que quieres aquí…-dijo con caos con vos grave**

**Su hermana, la señorita Pandora me envía a preguntar sobre sus siguientes planes…-dijo radamanthys, teniendo cuidado de elegir muy bien sus palabras…**

**Ya veo…pues te dejare a cargo de la reorganización del ejercito…esta ves utilizaremos a los espectros…en el planeta kinmoku…-dijo caos mirándolo severamente**

**Como diga señor-dijo radamanthys**

**Bien…retírate…-dijo caos para después sentarse en el trono sin siquiera tener cuidado por donde caminaba…- ya veras me las pagaras maldito…-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos…**

**Si no es mía…no será de nadie…-pensó antes de quedar dormido para recuperar energías…**

**----------------------------**

**Al dia siguiente, zhatura, kakiu, seiya, yaten y taiki hablaban durante el almuerzo…**

**Y bien hermana…de que querías hablarnos…-dijo kakiu mirándola**

**Hay varias cosas que quiero que sepan…y algo que debo hablar contigo kakiu-dijo zhatura**

**Te escuchamos-dijo yaten**

**Muy bien…como saben no me gustan los secretos y por eso pienso que antes de decidir nada debo hablar con ustedes 4-dijo zhatura**

**Con nosotros madre-dijo taiki frunciendo el ceño**

**Si…se trata de la situación política de este planeta…-dijo zhatura**

**ya veo hermana...pero que es lo que has averiguado-dijo kakiu**

**la familia real de este planeta tiene un heredero...-dijo zhatura**

**un heredero...-dijo yaten**

**si...un heredero desterrado de este planeta, su nombre a Ian, el se encuentra viviendo en una de las luna de este planeta...el es el heredero al trono...-dijo zhatura**

**ya veo...pero entonces cual es el problema...que el asuma como rey-dijo seiya**

**no es tan simple...el debe casarse para acender al trono-dijo zhatura**

**no veo mayor problema hermana mayor...-dijo kakiu**

**su esposa debe ser una de las unicas princesas jovianas que existen en el universo-dijo zhatura**

**que!!!-dijeron los cuatro ansanchando los ojos**

**continuara**


	31. Chapter 31

****

**capitulo 30**

**el pasado de zhatura-parte 8**

**No me hagan repetir lo mismo-dijo zhatura**

**Pero hermana que haremos…-dijo kakiu**

**Creo que sabes que yo no puedo casarme cierto-dijo zhatura mirándola**

**Claro tu…-dijo kakiu**

**No se trata de eso…-dijo zhatura negando con la cabeza- es solo que yo hace mucho que no soy princesa recuerdas…-dijo zhatura mirándola**

**Eso significa que debo casarme…-dijo kakiu**

**Solo si quieres…no voy a obligarte…-dijo zhatura**

**Pero entonces que pasaría con este planeta…-dijo yaten**

**Pues sin un gobernante…el planeta resistirá un tiempo…pero terminara muriendo…-dijo zhatura**

**Muriendo como…-dijo taiki**

**Es decir…se convertirá en polvo estelar-dijo zhatura**

**Eso es terrible-dijo kakiu parándose de su asiento de un impulso**

**Lo se…de verdad lo se…pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer mas…-dijo zhatura**

**Déjame pensar hermana…-dijo kakiu levantándose**

**Tomate tu tiempo-dijo zhatura, mientras kakiu salía de la sala**

**Madre…tú…-dijo yaten**

**Yo…-dijo mirándolo, seiya noto la intención de estos dos…pero sonrió sabiendo que zhatura los haría sufrir de curiosidad…**

**No hay nada que debamos saber…-dijo taiki**

**De que-dijo zhatura inocentemente**

**Madre!!!-dijeron yaten y taiki**

**Que!!-dijo zhatura sonriendo**

**No estés jugando madre…-dijo yaten**

**Quien esta jugando-dijo zhatura**

**No estabas jugando madre…-dijo taiki levantando una ceja**

**Y por que jugaría yo…-dijo zhatura parpadeando, seiya veía todo esto muy divertido, ellos realmente no sabían como era ella…era su madre si…pero ellos no la conocían…y eso era un hecho para el…**

**Enserio madre… en que quedaron…-dijo yaten mirando a seiya de soslayo**

**Quedamos…pues…que yo recuerde…no quedamos….en nada…-dijo zhatura haciendo muecas con las manos…**

**Que-dijo taiki**

**Es cierto…no hemos hablado de nada…-dijo seiya**

**Que…entonces…que paso anoche….-dijo yaten mirando a seiya primero y después a zhatura…seiya se sonrojo al instante…mientras zhatura sonrió…**

**Que seas mi hijo no quiere decir que te daba explicaciones de mis actos yaten…solo puedo decirte que las cosas están bien-dijo zhatura para después levantarse de su asiento…**

**Nos alegra madre…creemos que tu también ya necesitabas a alguien…-dijo taiki**

**Gracias hijo…-dijo zhatura tocando su hombro cuando paso a su lado**

**Yaten vio salir a su madre de la sala por el lado contrario en que había usado kakiu…**

**Bueno…ahora tu nos debes unas cuantas respuestas…-dijo yaten acercándose a seiya…**

**Respuestas…que quieres…-dijo seiya levantándose de su asiento con cierta inquietud…**

**Dinos…que tan lejos han llegado ya…-dijo taiki, seiya se sonrojo violentamente…no podía decirle que ellos habían…no…de ninguna manera…**

****

**Ya déjenme en paz….-dijo seiya, yaten sonrió…**

**Entonces es cierto lo que yo pensaba…de verdad han llegado a ese punto…-dijo yaten**

**Yo no dije eso…-dijo seiya**

**Pero tampoco lo has negado…eso quiere decir que si lo hicieron-dijo taiki, seiya se volteo y salio caminando a grandes zancadas después de oírlos, ambos hermanos rieron sonoramente****, disfrutaban avergonzarlo enormemente…**

******-------------------------**

**Zhatura caminaba por los jardines del palacio…los lirios de fuego cubrían casi todo el jardín pero se podía…caminar tranquilamente por los senderos marcados entre las plantaciones….**

**Lirios de fuego….-dijo zhatura mirándolos**

**Vaya…es increíble….-dijo una vos detrás de ella…**

**Así que pudiste escapar del interrogatorio verdad…-dijo zhatura sin voltear al ver a su…bueno…no sabia como llamarlo ahora…era mas que un hecho que estaban juntos pero no tenían un titulo que lo comprobara….**

**Me costo pero lo logre…en que piensas…-dijo seiya acercándose a ella, ella lo miro desde su posición…**

**Nada…solo que las cosas ya no serán como antes…-dijo zhatura, mientras ambos caminaban por los campos de lirios…**

**No serán como antes…tu te refieres a…-dijo seiya**

**A caos…sabes que yo no quiero…-dijo zhatura**

**No importa lo que el quiera hacer…no me interesa…lo único que yo quiero es estar a tu lado…-dijo seiya **

**Seiya…-dijo zhatura para después sonreír mientras el viento revolvía sus cabellos**

**Sin importar que pase…solo deseo eso…-dijo seiya**

**Aunque haya ocasiones en las que estaremos separados-dijo zhatura**

**Aunque las haya…es lo que mas deseo-dijo seiya acariciando su mejilla, zhatura sonrió…**

**Después no digas que te arrepientes…-dijo ella en tono de broma, el sonrió…**

**Yo nunca podría arrepentirme de algo así…-dijo seiya**

**Que bien por ti-dijo ella, el sonrió mientras volvían a caminar**

**Estas flores son especiales…desde que estamos aquí…es la primera vez que las veo florecidas…-dijo seiya**

**Quizás les hacia falta algo no crees…-dijo zhatura mirándolas con una sonrisa en el rostro…**

**Si yo creo que les falto amor…-dijo seiya**

**Que-dijo zhatura mirándolo sorprendida**

**Si…estas flores son plantadas aquí…una por una para agradecer a dios por tener un día mas de vida…pero después de plantarlas…vuelven a mantenerlas con vida solo para ser amparados por ese dios…no por que realmente gusten de hacerlo…así que pienso que es el amor de una persona…que cuide de ellas…lo que les hace falta…y al llegar tu…que desprendes amor por cada uno de los poro de tu cuerpo…las has hecho florecer…-dijo seiya explicando su teoría **

**Ya veo…es interesante de la forma como lo tomas seiya-dijo zhatura…pero entonces sintió 5 energías entrar en el planeta…**

**Que pasa bombón…te has quedado sin habla de repente…-dijo seiya**

**Las chicas…vienen hacia acá…-dijo zhatura **

**Y eso es malo-dijo seiya**

**Muy malo seiya…yo les había dicho que solo vinieran si…si caos quería atacar el planeta…-dijo zhatura**

**Que!!!-dijo seiya**

**Zhatura-sama…-escucho el grito de michiru que entraban corriendo agitadamente las 5 miembros de la dinastía de Júpiter, zhatura y seiya voltearon a su encuentro…**

**Que pasa aquí-pensó hotaru al verlos, estaban tomados de las manos, muy cerca…y ambos se veían…felices??'**

**Ellos están…-penso setsuna que salio de las puertas del tiempo por la emergencia**

**Que pasa, por que se quedan mirando-dijo seiya**

**Oye…no te pases de rosca…-dijo haruka asiéndole frente, seiya sonrio…ahora no iba quedarse callado…**

**Y quien me lo va a impedir…-dijo seiya sarcásticamente, haruka veia algo diferente, zhatura no había abierto la baca para nada…solo sonreia desde su lugar…**

**Bueno chicas…si están aquí…seguramente no es para esto verdad…asi que díganme que ocurre…-dijo zhatura poniéndose entre seiya y haruka**

**Es terrible…zhatura…-dijo michiru**

**Que pasa-dijo zhatura**

**El ejército de caos se dirige aquí…-dijo setsuna**

**El ejército de caos…cual de todos ellos…-dijo zhatura**

**El ejercito de espectros…-dijo hotaru**

**Que…-dijo zhatura ensanchando los ojos**

**Si…debemos hacer algo…-dijo galaxia que recién entraba en la conversación…**

**Bien…por favor…seiya…avisa a yaten y taiki…tendremos batalla…quiero que activen las barreras de seguridad del planeta…cuanto mas ayuda tengamos mejor…-dijo zhatura**

**Claro…-dijo seiya yendo para el castillo**

**Y bien…-dijo haruka cuando el se hubo alejado**

**Y bien que…-dijo zhatura mirandola**

**acaso paso algo-dijo michiru**

**algo...mmm...se podria decir que si...-dijo zhatura, las 5 guerreras a su lado sonrieron**

**Ya era hora de que pensaras en ti bombón-dijo haruka**

**Estas diciendo que estas de acuerdo…-dijo setsuna**

**No…sigue siendo un niño…pero si tu…-dijo haruka esforzándose por decir sus intenciones, zhatura sonrio…**

**No es necesario que continúes hablando con monosílabos haruka…-dijo zhatura, haruka sonrio al verse descubierta**

**Como lo haces…-dijo haruka**

**Yo las conozco…pero bueno ahora debemos estar alerta por ver los movimientos de caos…-dijo zhatura**

**Es cierto-dijeron las demás, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar…**

**------------------**

**Seiya entro en el palacio con gran agilidad…**

**Al entrar en la sala del comedor se encontró con yaten, taiki y kakiu, los tres lo miraron…**

**Que paso…-dijo taiki**

**Y mama-dijo yaten**

**Esta con los miembros de la dinastía de Júpiter****-dijo seiya tomándose un instante de descanso para normalizar su respiración**

**Ocurre algo malo-dijo kakiu**

**Según ellas afirman…el enemigo se acerca…-dijo seiya**

**Que-dijeron yaten y taiki parándose de sus asientos**

**Tendremos una batalla??-dijo kakiu**

**Me temo que si…zhatura-sama ha pedido que pongan en alta las barreras planetarias princesa…-dijo seiya**

**Si…yo hablare con los funcionarios ustedes prepárense para la batalla…-dijo kakiu tomando un rumbo diferente al de ellos que se dirigían al campo de batalla…**

**---------------------**

**Sailor Júpiter y el resto de las guerreras miraban el cielo esperando un indicio sobre el ataque de caos…**

**Capitana…-dijo sailor neptune**

**El debe estar furioso…-dijo sailor Júpiter**

**Eh…por que…-dijo sailor saturn**

**Por que ahora las cosas han cambiado…ahora el no podrá tocarme de ninguna forma…-dijo sailor Júpiter mirando su mano tatuada**

**Que quieres decir…-dijo haruka**

**pronto lo veran...-dijo sailor jupiter para despues voltear y ver a las stars lights detras de ellas**

**entonces tendremos batalla...-dijo healer**

**si...pero creo que se lo que planea asi que...nos dividiremos...debemos proteger este planeta...-dijo sailor jupiter**

**si-dijeron las demas**

**muy bien, ustedes chicas...por el lado izquierdo-dijo sailor jupiter a las cuatro sailor del sistema solar externo, estas asintieron para despues partir por el lado izquierdo del palacio- ustedes, healer, maker y galaxia...por el lado derecho...-dijo sailor jupiter**

**entendiddo..-dijo galaxia para despues indicar a sus compañeras que se debian ir**

**y yo-dijo figther frente a ella, sailor jupiter la miro por el rabillo del ojo...**

**vamonos-dijo sailor jupiter para despues ambas salir corriendo en una direccion lineal**

**-------------------**

**los ejercitos de espectro penetraron el planeta despues de destruir una fuerte barrera con sus poderes infernales...**

**esta cerca puedo sentirlo...-penso caos**

**señor-dijo radamanthys**

**dividanse en dos grupos...-dijo caos indicando uno hacia la derecha y otro a la izquierda**

**muy bien señor...-dijo radamanthys para despues dividir los grupos**

**-------------------**

**las4 sailors estaban pendientes de cualquier movimientos del basto lugar...**

**todo parece tranquilo-dijo neptune**

**no te confies...los espectros son guerreros formidables tambien...no debemos susbestimarles-dijo saturn**

**si-dijeron las tres restantes...**

**jajaj...-se escucharon risa como grandes truenos resonar en el ambiente, al instante las cuatro sailro scouts se psieron en guardia...**

**asi que ustedes son miembros de la dinastia de jupiter...-dijo un espectro saliendo de las sombras de los arboles....**

**pero solo son unas niñas...-dijo otro apareciendo detras de ellas**

**recuerden las palabras de nuestro señor...no debemos suvestimarlas...-dijo otro suamandose a la contienda**

**acabemoslas lo mas rapido posible...-dijo otro saltando de un arbol...**

**como es que no sentimos sus presencias...-dijo neptune**

**presencias....jajajaj....estamos muertos querida....-dijo el espectro riendose de ella**

**eso lo esplica todo-dijo plut**

**los devolveremos por donde vinieron-dijo uranus, ocasionando una gran carcajada por parte de todos los espectros quelas rodeaban**

**somos mas que ustedes...-replico uno de ellos**

**no sabes que los numeros no ganan batallas-dijo saturn**

**pero ayudan niña-dijo otro espectro, ante esto...las cuatro apoyaron sus espaldas unas con otras dispuestas a empezar el combate...**

**-----------------**

**puedo sentir....-dij ohealer que mantenia sus ojos cerrados**

**resplandores oscuros....-dijo maker**

**si...se acercan a gran velocidad...-dijo galaxia, maker y healer asintieron para luego ver como varios espectros aparecian frente a ellas y otro detras**

**nos tienen rodeadas...-dijo maker**

**pero no son muy fuertes-dijo healer mirandolos bien**

**aunque tienen la apariencia de ser basura...no debemos confiarnos...peleemos con todas nuestras fuerzas...-dijo galaxia**

**si-dijeron ambas...**

**----------------------**

**que hacemos aqui...-dijo figther viendo el precipicio bajo sus pies...**

**el esta aqui...puedo sentir su energia....-dijo jupiter**

**el...caos-dijo figther**

**bienvenidas....-se escucho una vos vacia y grave, ambas levantaron la vista viendo en lo alto de la pared contraria del profundo cañon, a su contraparte....a caos...**

**caos-dijo jupiter**

**vaya...vaya....pero si te ves diferente zhatura...-dijo caos**

**es cierto-dijo jupiter**

**entonces...-dijo caos ahora dirigiendo su mirada a fighter, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido**

**si...es cierto...lo que piensas es cierto...-dijo jupiter**

**entonces tu le perteneces...-dijo caos mientras una masa de oscuridad empezaba a rodearle, jupiter se puso frente a figther protegiendola...**

**si...le pertenesco...-acepto jupiter abiertamente frente a ambas personas**

**maldita...es solo un humano....-dijo caos con rencor mientras disparaba rayos por doquier, su furia y odio eran inigualables....**

**no importa...-dijo jupiter encarandolo mientras se cubria con destino verde...**

**maldita...te lo eh dicho antes...si no te tengo yo...no te tendra nadie...me escuchas...llegara el dia en que podre obtenerte...-dijo caos aumentando las descargas negativas...**

**maldito....esta furioso....-dijo jupiter frunciendo el ceño, apenas aguantando la fuerza...-si no hago algo nos matara...ni hablar debo hacerlo-penso antes de cerrar sus ojos y concentrar su energia- nivel de poder...ascendido al 10 %...-dijo a lo alto, al instante un aura mas poderosa la rodeo y logro devolver los rayos malignos con gran facilidad...**

**sailor jupiter...-dijo figther sorprendida al sentir el aumento no solo de sus poderes sino tambien de su resplandor...**

**luego te explico...-dijo jupiter**

**maldita...asi que nunca utilisas todos tus poderes...tienes un as bajo la manga-dijo caos frunciendo el ceño, despues de detener su ataque...**

**jupiter dio un salto quedando el el fondo del cañon...**

**ven...enfrentame...-dijo amenazante mientras levantaba su espeda hacia el...**

**bombom...-susurro figther al verla**

**no te preocupes...todo estara bien-hoyo una vos en su mente, figther no reconocia esa vos pero sabia que podia confiar en ella...**

**----------------------**

**los espectros eran agiles y muy fuertes...**

**eres buena para ser mujer...-dijo un espectro que media fuerzas con sailor uranus**

**ya basta de tonterias...-dijo neptune**

**es cierto...-dijo plut evitando una bola de energia oscura de gran tamaño**

**realmente ella las ah entrenado muy bien...son muy fuertes...-dijo otro espectro**

**tierra tiembla!!!-grito uranus envistiendo a su oponente, este cayo de rodillas mientras su armadura se hacia añicos...**

**esta muerto...-dijo otro espectro para despues ver a las otras sailors**

**ustedes seran los siguientes-dijo uranus**

**dejanos a nosortras...-dijo neptune**

**claro...como quieras...-dijo uranus**

**maremoto de neptuno...-dijo neptune**

**grito mortal...-dijo plut**

**alabarda del silencio....destruye!!!-dijo saturn los ataques se combinaron al efectuarse y destruyeron al resto de los espectros, volviendolos cenizas...**

**muy bien...vamos con sailor jupiter...-dijo uranus**

**si...nuestra capitana nos necesita-dijo neptune**

**------------------------´**

**explocion de galaxias...-grito sailor galaxia atacando y acabando con 5 espectros juntos...**

**es muy fuerte-penso maker**

**muevanse o esperan que yo los elimine a todos...-dijo galaxia frunciendo el ceño**

**estrella de sailor maker...-dijo maker acabando con dos mas**

**infierno estelar de healer...-dijo healer terminando con dos mas pero uno que observo todo trato de escapar y alertar a su señor...radamanthys mas cuando...salia de alli, se encontro con sailor galaxia...**

**ibas a alguna parte...-dijo galaxia caminando hacia el**

**no...-susurro debilmente, la mujer le daba miedo**

**solo intentas escapar...-dijo maker detras de el**

**demonios....detesto a las mujeres-penso el espectro al verse descubierto...**

**tienes miedo...puedo verlo...-dijo healer, el espectro se vio acorralado frente a tres sailor que parecian dispuestas a cualquier cosa....**

**si hay algo que sailor jupiter, nuestra maestra nos ah enseñado es a no tener lstima por nuestro adversarios por que ellos no la tendrian con nosotros...-galaxia extendiendo su mano, odnde aparecio su espada de mango dorado y incrustaciones de rubies y esmeraldas...**

**es cierto...este pobre diablo podria complicar las cosas-dijo maker**

**exterminemolos y reunamonos con las demas...-dijo healer miandolo egocentricamente**

**si...-dijo galaxia para despues agitar su espada y ver las tres sailors como el espectro era arrasado por un haz de lus dorada liberada porl a espada....**

**vamonos-dijo maker viendo la ceniza para despues voltear y dirigirse rumbo a su madre...healer le siguio de cerca mientras galaxia miror el ondear de las cenizas para despues guardar su espada...**

**-----------------------**

**figther no podia hacer mas que mirar estatica la fuerte batalla que esos dos mantenian...**

**este tampoco es tu verdadero poder...cierto bombon...-djo figther en susurros al versus movimientos veloces y calculadores....**

**figther...-dijo unarus llegando, figther no contesto, no pudo dejar de mirar la batalla liberada ahi abajo porlo que uranus miro hacia la misma direccion, como resulto ensancho los ojos impresionada...frente a ella pudo ver dos haces de luces, uno oscuro como la noche que era dificil de identificar en medio de tanta oscuridad y otro tan luminoso como la misma luz de una estrella...ambos chocaban entre si luchando a grandes velocidades....**

**oh...pero que pasa aqui...-dijo neptune al llegar**

**y esto-dijo plut al ver los haces de luz**

**son sailor jupiter y caos...estan luchando enserio esta vez...-dijo saturn**

**esta ves...-dijo apareciendo maker detras de ellas**

**si...mira eso...-dijo uranus apuntando el fondo del cañon donde las particulas de tierra se levantaban en el aire por la velocidad y la friccion de ambas fuerzas...**

**puedo verlas....-dijo healer despus haber llegado y mirar la impresionante batalla**

**que ves healer-dijo galaxia llegando detras de ellas....**

**nuestra madre...ah sigue incrementando sus poderes por eso la luz que su cuerpo refracta cada ves es mayor...-dijo healer**

**eso tiene un limite...-dijo figther entrando en la conversacion por priemra ves...**

**no sabes que un dios no tiene limites y mucho menos en poder-dijo plut**

**eso quiere decir...-dijo maker**

**que sus poderes seguiran aumentando....-dijo galaxia**

**bueno...por algo es la legendaria sailor scout...-neptune**

**sus poderes pronto estaran en el 20 % de potencia espiritual...si esa luz refractada desde su cuerpo toca a caos...lo hara cenizas...ceria el fin...-dijo healer**

**por eso el le teme tanto...-dijo figther ensanchando los ojos**

**ella puede purificarlo con solo un roce...pero el nunca...la ha tocado...no directamente-dijo uranus**

**ahora entiendo por que-dijo saturn**

**--------------------**

**del otro lado del cañon radamanthys, el unico espectro que quedaba con vida miraba esa batalla con entrada desesperacion...**

**esas mujeres no solo nos han derrotado...si no que tambien son muy fuerte y metodicas...sabian hacia donde hiriamos y nos enboscaron...ademas esa mujer de cabellos como la sangre...el señor tenia razon...no solamente es endemoniadamente hermosa sino tambien es endemoniadamente poderosa...nunca habia visto una fuerza tal en una mujer...-penso radamanthys viendo los choches de ambas energias...**

**---------------------**

**la batalla no dejaba de ser electrisante, los haces de luz cada ves se movian mas rapido y el choque era cada ves mas fuerte....**

**maldita seas zhatura...te lo tenias bien guardado...no me imaginaba que pudieras controar tan bien tus poderes y reprimirlos para solo usar el 5 % de todos ellos...maldita...eh subestimado todos estos milenios...-penso caos enfurecido sabiendo que no duraria mucho mas el combate pues la luz que emanaba de ella estaba empezando a afectarle seriamente corria el peligro de peder ese valioso cuerpo que tenia ahora....**

**los haz de luces subieron al cielo embistindose fuertemente...**

**este sera el fin caos...-dijo zhatura antes de que ambos se separaran y ella aterrisara agilmente junto a sus compañeras meintras el caia al fondo del presipio...**

**capitana...-dijeron ellas**

**no se acerquen...aun no eh teminado...-dijo jupiter mirandolas desde su posicion para despues juntar sus manos...-ren...suy...man...nan...fey...shu...shi...tei...ran....-dijo jupiter con los ojos cerrados, inmediatamente su cuerpo fue rodeado por una luz eterea y muy pura...**

**que esta haciendo...-dijo radamanthys impresionado....nunca habia visto tanta luz ser emitida por una sola persona**

**esta haciendo una especie de ritual...-dijo figther**

**que...como sabes...-dijo uranus**

**no me digas que no entiendes lo que esta diciendo...-dijo figther mirandola**

**claro que lo entendemos...-mintio haruka, frunciendo el ceño**

**por que ella lo entiendo y nosotras no...-penso neptune**

**sera cierto-penso galaxia viendo a figther mientras fruncia el ceño, pero entonces todas notaron los halos de luces que se liberaban de su cuerpo...**

**que es eso...-dijo maker al ver los haces de luz que rodeaban el lugar para despues reunirse al rededor de caos y radamanthys...**

**ahhhh....-el grito de ambos era desgarrador al ser purificados con la luz incandecente que los rodeaba....**

**que esta pasando-dijo uranus**

**estan...siendo...purificados...-dijo figther**

**ah....-el grito se hizo mas agudo cuando la energia oscura empezo a desprenderse de sus cuerpos...**

**la oscuridad se esta discipando...-dijo plut**

**debo...hacer...algo...o sino...ella....-dijo caos entrecortadamente mientras levantaba la mirada levemente para mirar con su vista borrosa la imagen de aquella que intentaba purificarlo....no podia permitirlo...debia seguir en el campo de juego...el tampoco iba a rendirse tan facil...-no olvidare esto zhatura...-susurro solo para que ella lo ayera...para despues el y radamanthys desaparecer frente a todos de una teletrasportacion, dejando el aire limpio y el cielo adornado por la luz de la estrella principal del sistema solar...coral...**

**----------------------------**

**caos y radamanthys aparecieron en la sala del trono arrodillandos ene l piso...apenas vivos...**

**que fue eso-penso radamanthys abriendo los ojos mientras un sudor frio le curbria el rostro y parte de la espalda y el cuello...**

**ella...-susurro caos con vos guturante- ella....intento purificarnos....ib a sacarnos del juego...pero olvidas algo zhatura...ni tu ni yo debemos desaparecer de este universo por completo....-dijo caos poniendose de pie lentamente para despues sentarse en el trono y cerrar sus ojos...debia descansar**

**desaparecer...de que habla....-penso radamanthys empezando a pensar que el hombre frente a el no era su señor....**

**por su puesto que era el mismo cuerpo...pero esas palabras frias y rencorosas, los arranques de ira y las contestaciones fuera de lugar sin olvidar los castigo y las tortura que adiario recibian todso los espectros , supuestamente por ser "inutiles", era la primera vez que su señor los trataba asi...era un lado que ellos no conocian...el solia ser justo y venevolo...pero esto era...insolito...**

**---------------------------**

**bajo sus brazos lentamente para espues abrir sus ojos apenas...**

**falle...-susurro volteando hacia las demas**

**no...lo hiciste muy bien...-dijo galaxia acercandose hacia ella al igual que las demas**

**no...volvi a fallar...esta vez tampoco...-dijo debilmente mientras su respiracion se dificultaba y sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse...**

**zhatura...-dijo haruka acercandose preocupada, ya todas se habian destransformadas y la miraban preocupados...no lucia nada bien...**

**yo...-dijo perdiendo su transformacion para despues llevarse las manos a la frente pero ests no llegaron ya que se desplomo cayendo desmayada...**

**bombon...-seiya fue en primero en reaccionar ante su caida....suyetandola en sus brazos para que no tocara el suelo**

**zhatura...-dijeron los demas preocupados...**

**creo que lo mejor sera llebarla al palacio...-dijo seiya**

**esta bien...vamonos...-dijo haruka mientras el la tomaba en su brazos y partian rumbo al palacio...**

**---------------------------**

**zhatura...-exclamo kakiu cuando vio a seiya entrar, junto a las demas, con zhatura en brazos...**

**vamos a la enfermeria del palacio...-dijo yaten**

**si...-dijo taiki, seiya camino hacia alli en completo silencio...**

**que paso...-dijo kakiu**

**ella utilizo unos poderes extraños...-dijo taiki**

**esos no eran sus poderes...-dijo galaxia**

**que-dijo setsuna mirandola**

**eso era una parte de su resplandor-dijo hotaru**

**que...pero...como...-dijo michiru**

**ella puede controlar su resplandor a su antojo....eso es claro-dijo yaten**

**vaya...-dijo kakiu para ver despues a seiya perderse en los corredores...**

**---------------------------**

**el diagnostico de los medicos era preocupante...**

**ellos aseguraban que fisicamente estaba bien, pero su palidez... y sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas...**

**ellos decian que debia descansar...estar lejos de lso problemas por ahora...para recuperar su estado de salud perfecto pero cuando se es reina universal como es posible eso...y mas si esta reina es una diosa....la reina de los dioses....seria posible que se desconecte de los problemas....**

**-------------------------**

**era de noche...**

**habian pasado semanas desde la pelea con caos...**

**por que no despiertas bombon....-dijo seiya que sostenia su mano, palida y helada, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama como lo estuvo desde que la postraron en ese frio cuarto de hospital, en esa cama...donde los unico que resalta en esa habitacion es su cabello del color de la sangre....**

**despierta....vamos...tu puedes....despierta bombon....-dijo seiya para despues besar su mano delicadamente...**

**continuara**


	32. Chapter 32

****

**capitulo 31**

**el pasado de zhatura-parte 9**

tiempo pasaba muy rapido....

habian pasado ya varias semanas desde que zhatura estaba en la enfermeria, la preoucpacion de todos se acrecentaba, especialmente la de seiya que no se separaba de ella ni un instante...

seiya...ven a comer algo...-decia michiru al entrar en la habitacion, encontrandose con el mismo cuadro de todos los dias...

seiya sostenia su mano, palida y helada, sin dejar de mirarla, el parecia ido...cuando si al dejar de verla, ella desapareciera del alcanse de sus manos...

no tengo hambre...gracias-dijo seiya de una forma fria y seca

pero seiya...-dijo michiru preocupada

eh dicho que no michiru-san-exclamo el cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras elevava la vos, michiru dio un pequeño saltito sorprendida de la contestacion de el...

esta bien...le dire a los demas...-dijo michiru dandose la vuelta preocupada por el

michiru-san...-dijo seiya sin mirarla

si-dijo ella volteando a verlo desde la puerta

perdoneme...por haberle gritado asi...es que yo...-dijo el, con vos entrecortada por la agustia

la quieres mas que a nadie cierto-dijo michiru acercandose a el, seiya asintio

seiya...-dijo michiru

siempre la habia admirado...y me senti muy feliz cuando vi que realmente podia estar a su lado...pero ahora...-dijo seiya

seiya...-dijo ella tocando su hombro, el la miro, michiru se soprendio al ver que los ojos de seiya estaban acuosos- no debes llorar...no esta muerta...solo dormida...aparte estoy segura que ella volvera...ella nunca nos abandonaria...estoy segura...-dijo michiru, el sonrio

claro...yo tambien lo se...y creo en ella...ella nunca nos haria algo asi...-dijo seiya mirandola

ah...-se escucho un quejido de los labios de zhatura, ambos ensancharon los ojos para despues ver como sus ojos se abrieron lentamente...

zhatura-exclamo michiru emocionada, seiya la miraba, michiru noto que debia dejarlos solos...-bueno ire a avisarles a los demas-dijo para despues salir de la habitacion sin escuchar una respuesta...

bombon....-dijo seiya sonriendo mientras la abraza a si mismo, ella solo se dejo llevar...

perdoname...seguramente te hecho mucho daño con todo esto-dijo zhatura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el...

no fue tu culpa....estabas cansada verdad...-dijo seiya mientras acariciaba los sueltos cabellos pelisrojos...

si...pero ya estoy bien...-dijo sonrienjdo al separse de el un poco

fue por el ezfuerzo....que dormiste tanto-dijo seiya mirandola

tanto...de que hablas seiya-dijo zhatura

ha pasado casi un mes...-dijo seiya

que...no puede ser...-dijo ella moviendose de la cama y levantandose para ir a cambiarse...inmediatamente, seiya se acerco a ella y la tomo de los brazos

tranquilizate bombom....-dijo seiya

no puedo...que ha pasado en este mes, como se encuentran todos....-exclamo ella con angustia

tranquila...todos estan bien....-dijo seiya tranquilizandola

de verdad...-dijo zhatura

si...es mas en cualquier momento atravesaran esa puerta para dare un efusibo abrazo...todos estaban muy preocupados por ti...-dijo seiya sonriendola, el suspiro aliviada...no sopotaria enterarse que todo sufrieron mientras ella dormida comodamente...

que bueno...-dijo zhatura ya mas tranquila, pero de pronto la puerta del cuato se abrio de repente, dejando entrar a todos sus amigos, su familia....

zhatura...-exclaron todos sonrienron mientras se abalanzaban contra ella para darle un fuerte abrazo

a mi tambien me alegra verlos chicos...-sonrio zhatura abriendo sus brazos para recibirlos con los brazos abiertos...

-----------------

de verdad te sientes bien bombon-pregunto haruka cuando todos juntos bajaban las escaleras...

si haru...no te preocupes...eh dormido lo que no duermo por años...-dijo zhatura

que bueno...ahora que todo esta bien...debo regresar a las puertas del tiempo zhatura-sama-dijo setsuna cuando ya habian bajado las escaleras, zhatura la miro sonriendo

por supuesto...nosencanto verte setsuna...sabes que cuantas con nosotros...-dijo zhatura sonriendole

si...muchas gracias...nos veremos....-dijo setsuna antes de salir del palacio de ese planeta

por cierto y kakiu...-dijo zhatura

en el comedor...hoy volvio de su viaje-dijo hotaru

viaje, cual viaje...-dijo zhatura mirando a hotaru

de mi boda hermana mayor...-dijo kakiu entrando en la sala, muy sonriente del brazo de un joven de mucho porte....

kakiu...-dijo zhatura mirandola

cuando esuviste dormida me tome lal ibertad de viajar a la luna de kinmoku y alli conocia ian, mi marido, nos casamos y el hoy sera coronado rey del planeta kinmoku, claro si tu lo coronas...-dijo kakiu

por supuesto...si es lo que desea...-dijo zhatura mirando ahora al joven al lado de su hermana, era de cabello negro y ojos verdes esmeralda, muy vivaces

por supuesto majestad-dijo el joven hombre mirandola con una sonrisa, zhatura lo miro sin duda enia un corazon muy puro y seria un rey justo y noble

muy bien, entonces te anunciare rey en la fiesta de mañana no creen -dijo zhatura sonriedno

claro...-dijo el principe para despues mirar a su esposa que sonreia

kakiu...-dijo zhatura

si...lo se...y lo senti...estuviste presente todo el tiempo-dijo kakiu sonriendo, zhatura sonrio satisfecha, ella se veia feliz...

----------------------------

la fiesta parecia ir de muy buena manera...el momento de la coronacion habia sido un exito y las cosas sucedieron sin contra tiempos...

te ves feliz...-dijo taiki a su madre, cuando la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin

estaba preocupada...por la felicidad de kakiu pero ahora veo que todo estara bien...creo que no me equivoque al pedirle que viniera...-dijo zhatura sonriendo

tienes razon-dijo hotaru

pero que haremos ahora zhatura-dijo michiru

debo volver a jupiter...saber que ah pasado en el milenio de plata...el reina de serenity me tiene muy preocupada-dijo zhatura

y que pasara con nosotros-dijo taiki

por ahora les pido que se queden aqui con kakiu...-dijo zhatura

es cierto, nosotros...-dijo yaten

esta bien-dijo seiya sorprendiendo todos

pero-dijo hotaru

no importa...nos volveremos a ver...-dijo seiya

eso es cierto, el destino tiene formas muy caprichosas de hacer reencuentros entre las personas...-dijo zhatura, todos sonrieron, a pesar de que se separarian, sabian que algun dia volerian a estar todos juntos de nuevo.

------------------------------

entonces estan de acuerdo....-dijo el rey ian de kinmoku

claro-respondieron maker y healer- juramos proteger a la princesa kakiu-dijeron ambos, el rey miro a figther que estaba parada a un costado con la mirada desviada, kakiu comprendio enseguida, figther era leal a zhatura, ella nunca...

y tu-dijo el rey

princesa...-dijo figther mirandola- disculpeme pero a mi solo me interesa proteger a una mujer...y esa mujer no es usted-dijo figther

figther-dijeron maker y healer

pero como te atreves...-dijo ian levantandose del trono

no me provoque, que no dudareen atacarlo....usted no representa nada para mi-dijo figther

esperen-dijo kakiu

tia-dijo maker

esta bien figther...pero si lo deseas puedes partir a jupiter, junto a sailor jupiter...-dijo kakiu mirandola tiernamente

no princesa...-dijo figther negando con la cabeza....-prometi que cuidaria de usted pero no puedo jurarle lealtat por que mi lealtad solo estara con ella por siempre-dijo figther para despues voltear y salir de alli, kakiu sonrio esa era su manera de decir que tambien le importaba...

----------------------------

zhatura y las demas llegaron a jupiter despues de un largo viaje, encontrandose con los problemas extablecidos entre el planeta tierra y la luna...

asique eso paso en mi ausencia...-dijo zhatura, que se comunicaba virtualmente con serenity

si zhatura-sama-dijo serenity con una serenidad mal fingida

veo que estas muy preocupada...acaso ocurre algo mas-dijo zhatura frunciendo el ceño...

es serena...zhatura-sama...-dijo serenity

serena...tu hija...-dijo zhatura parpadeando

ella...-dijo serenity con tristeza

que hizo para que te pongas asi-dijo zhatura extrañada

es que se a enamorado...-dijo serenity

pero serenity...eso no es malo...es mas...eso la hara madurar...-dijo zhatura sonriendo dulcemente

pero el es terrano-dijo serenity

y que tiene que ver-dijo zhatura parpadeando

es nuestro enemigo-dijo serenity

no digas tonterias...esa seria una solucion al conflicto-dijo zhatura

no...no puedo consentir una union asi, es un humano-dijo serenity

que quieres decir con eso...sabes cuan importantes son los humanos en el universo-dijo zhatura frunciendo el ceño

lo se, dependemos de ellos para existir pero...no dejan de ser humanos...-dijo serenity

ten cuidado con lo que haces serenity, podrias arrepentirte-dijo zhatura cortando la conversacion de repente.

-------------------

las sailors scouts de la dinastia de jupiter estaba en un planeta inospito, en una nueva batalla se llevava a cabo...en ese lugar rodeado de oscuridad...

dragon supremo!!!-arrastro el grito de sailor jupiter en el campo de batalla...

sailor jupiter-dijeron todas al ser liberadas por los enemigos al ser destruidos...

por fin llego....-dijo uranus, mientras todas frente a ellas veian a su capinata, a sailor jupiter....pero....

zhatura-dijo michiru al ver como esta cayo de rodillas en el suelo, todas corrieron hasta ella...

zhatura...-dijo galaxia tomandola de los hombros

estas bien-dijo saturn preocupada

un momento...eso es sangre...-dijo uranus empezando a temblar al ver las gotas en el suelo, rapidamente galaxia le levanto la cabeza y todas vieron horrorizadas como sus ojos sangraban abundantemente

chicas...-dijo zhatura levantandolas manos en busca de ellas, ellas se acercaron mas tomando sus manos....

que paso...-dijo setsuna con dolor en sus ojos...

caos...esta ves subio mucho sus poderes y tube que utilizar el cristal de jupiter para vencerle...-dijo zhatura

el cristal de jupiter-dijo uranus

si...-dijo zhatura

y que te pidio-dijo setsuna preocupada...

mi vista....lo siento chicas...-dijo zhatura

de que hablas....-dijo michiru

por que pides perdon-dijo saturn

por que no podra transformarse cierto zhatura-sama-dijo galaxia que la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo...

si...asi es....-dijo zhatura....

bueno eso no importa....pero ahora regresemos a jupiter...-dijo uranus, asi galaxia y setsuna la ayudaron a levantarse, notando ampliamenteque ella perdia fuerzas a cada minuto...

no iran a ningun lado...-se escucho la vos fria y seca de caos emanar del cuerpo hades...

caos...-susurro zhatura, levantando la cabeza y quedando cara a cara con el....

me pregunto que haras ahora que te has quedado sin uno de tus super desarrollados sentidos...-dijo caos con morbosidad...zhatura arrugo el cejo, para ella era mas que claro que estaba en desventaja...el parecia muy confiado...y no era para menos....ella estaba perdiendo sus poderes de sailor...y muy rapidamente debia agregar...debia hacer algo antes de perdrlos del todo y no volver a ser sailor jupiter hasta sanar sus ojos...

chicas...haganse a un lado....-dijo zhatura levantandose, reuniendo toda las fuerzas y las energias que disponia en ese momento...- esta es la segunda vez que me siento asi...-dijo ella ante la amenzante presencia decaos...

casi puedo degustar la deliciosa esencia de la victoria...esta vez...seras mia....-penso caos con regocijo....

zhatura se separo de las demas, caos entonces mando varias rafagas de energia maligna, haciendo que las sailors salieran despediadas en el aire quedando solo en pie frene a el...zhatura...a sailor jupiter con apenas poder para solo un ataque final...antes de perder completamente sus poderes de sailor scout....

este si sera el fin de la sailor scouts mas fuerte del universo...mira en que has caido por proteger a los estupidos humanos...esto te pasa por amarlos zhatura...-dijo caos....

mis sentimientos nunca cambiaran...me hagas lo que me hagas...seguire amandolos como hasta ahora....e incluso mucho mas...ademas debes saber que sacrificar uno de mis sentidos no representa nada...bien sabes que soy capaz de sacrificar muchas mas cosas...-dijo zhatura

eso es cierto...tienes un alma tan pura...que indudablemente serias capaz de morir con tal de salvar a los estupidos humanos...-dijo caos aceptando ese hecho...

---------------------------

seiya se endereso de golpe en la cama, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su cuerpo sudaba por demas....mente iba y venia y solo un nombre podia distinguir con claridad...

zhatura...-susurro asiendo a un lado las cobijas por alguna razon, sentia su corazon oprimido...y un muy mal presentimiento lo atemorizaba completamente...-siento como si ella...-dijo mientras se vestia para despues salir de la habitacion lo mas rapido que podia...no importaba lo que dijeran en ese planeta...debia llegar con ella...- esto no me gusta...-dijo el cuando cruzaba las grandes puertas del palacio...

------------------------------

la onda expansiva la mando varios emtros a tras pero uranus y neptune interceptaron su caida, abrio sus ojos aun sangrantes y con determinacion se paro juntando sus manos y consentrando su aura divina....

no...no te atrevas....-dijo caos ensanchando los ojos al ver la luminosidad de su aura vislumbrarse a la vista de todos...

no me dejas alternativa....-dijo ella debilmente...este seria su ultimo ataque como sailor, despues de esto perderia todos sus poderes...no debia desperdiciar energia ni fuerzas...la luz se acrecentaba....caos empezo a atacarla con descargas de energia oscura pero nada daba resultado, estas ni siquiera la tocaban, la luz que emanaba de su cuerpo era increible...

es la misma luz de aquella ves...en ese planeta insignificante...-dijo caos cayendo de rodilla, sintiendose afectado por la luz...y la calides que desplegaba su aura...- no es diferente...esta ves no es solo su luz...sino que tambien es su aura...su escencia...su espiritu...ella esta sacrificando su vida en el intento...-dijo caos con palabras entrecortadas, debia salir de alli sino seria parte de la historia y eso aun no podia permitirlo...

zhatura...-dijeron todas impresionadas...ella lo estaba dando todo de ella...

mas...negro que la noche....mas rojo que la sangre....mas ardiente que el fuego...mas antiguo que los dioses....en nombre de todos mis antepasados...juro ante el universo que destruire a todos mis enemigos...no permitire que se burlen de mi ni que escapen a mi furia....-todos alli presentes escucharon una vos mistica salir de su labios...para despues verse un ataque muy poderoso desprenderse de sus manos...

imposible...ese es un ataque divino....como hizo para mesclar sus poderes de sailor scouts y sus poderes....maldicion no puedo moverme....-dijo caos que venia el ataque venir hacia el sin poder hacer nada...

esto se acabo...-dijo zhatura cuando el ataque termino y no habia rastro de caos, todoas se levantanron pero entonces vieron horrorizadas como zhatura perdia su transformacion y caia al suelo inconciente....envuelta en sangre...

zhatura!!!-los gritos sonaron desgarradoresmientras se paraban e iban junto a ella...

-----------------------------

maldita sea....esto me esta cansando...cuantas veces mas debere ser derrotado por ella...porque no pueda vencerla....por que no puedo hacer que venga conmigo al inframundo...ahi seria mas docil que nadie...pero ahora...-dijo caos frunciendo el cejo mientras se sentaba en su trono, varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, la armadura divina que portaba esta hecha pedazos...-si hubiera tenido puesta esta armadura...me habria hecho pedazos y hubiera sido mi fin...es ironico como una pertenencia del estupido este me protegio y salvo de l muerte de esta forma....-dijo caos despues de sentarse y tratar de calmarse un poco-debo recuperarme lo mas pronto posible...

-----------------------------------

las sailors de la dinastia de jupiter llevaron a zhatura al planeta jupiter quien fue llebada a la enfermeria del palacio, donde fue atendida y dijeron que tenia muchas heridas y como habia perdido la vista ademas de todo eso...quizas seria dificil su recuperacion...

esto no puede ser...-dijo haruka, todas estaban en la sala del palacio, cada una lo asimilaba a su manera...pero entonces notaron algo increible...

esa es...-dijo setsuna parandose de su asiento

la energia de seiya-dijo michiru levantandose,, todas siguieron su ajemplo para despues ver entrara seiyaque parecia demasiado apurado por ver a zhatura....

seiya...-dijo galaxia, el parecio no escuchar a nadie y fue directo al pasillo hasta la habitacion de ella, debia verla...

espera...-haruka se paro como rayo y se interpuso en su camino, seiya la miro frunciendo el ceño...

haste aun lado...-dijo seiya

no...deberias estar aqui...sera mejor que regreses a kinmoku...-dijo haruka

me estas prohibiendo ver a zhatura...-dijo seiya para despues voltearse...

lo siento-dijo haruka, pero lo que no parecio ver fue a seiya voltearse tan rapido que ni siquiera noto cuando le dio un empujo asiendola a un lado...lo miro bien, ensanchando sus ojos que era ese simbolo en su frente....

tu...no vas a evitar que yo vea a mi mujer...-dijo el con una vos suave y susurrante para despues seguir su camino por el pasillo...

que fue eso...-dijo michiru

esa fue hera...la diosa madre de todos los dioses y los humanos que habitan el universo....-dijo setsuna

tu lo sabias...que el es-dijo haruka

si...-dijo setsuna

entonces...-dijo hotaru

no podemos hacer nada...-dijo setsuna

----------------------

seiya entro en la habitacion de zhatura mas calmado....lo unico que queria era verla

al entrar vio la habitacion en penumbras, las cortinas corridas eran suavemente movidas por el viento que parecia querer desatar furia...

se acerco a la camay abrio las cortinas de seda que cubrian la cama, lo que vio lo dejo perplejo...

alli pudo verla, una venda cubria sus ojos y su cabeza, los brazos que reposaban sobre su torso estaban vendados, su piel lucia palida y estaba helada...

pero que te paso....-susurro quedamiento mientras tomaba su mano, pudo ver que la vendase estendia hasta sus dedos...- que paso paa tengas todas estas heridas....-dijo mirando el cuadro que se presentaba frente ael con verdadero dolor, habia tenido un sueño terrible pero esto era mas de lo que podia soportar...

entonces escucho el sonido de la puerta de la habitacion, se paro lentamente y se dirigio al amplio ventanal del cuarto, esperando que quien fuera el que habia hablado le hablase rapido y despues saliera de alli...

seiya...-exclamo galaxia entrando en la habitacion, seiya miro la gran tormenta desatarse sobre el planeta jupiter sin contestar al llamado de galaxia...-ya la has visto...-dijo galaxia tristemente mirando hacia la cama, donde zhatura, casi inerte, descansaba...

si...puedes decirme por que esta asi-dijo seiya sin despegar la vista de la ventana

bueno....tuvimos una batalla muy dificil...ella hizo algo que hace muchos años no veia....-dijo galaxia que segia mirandonla, seiya al oirla se giro y la miro, pudo ver como habia culpa y preocupacion en su mirada...

que hizo galaxia-dijo seiya

ella utilizo el cristal de jupiter...-dijo galaxia

el cristal de jupiter...eso la dejo asi....-dijo seiya ahora mirando a zhatura que seguia dormida en la cama

si...el cristal de jupiter es la fuente de poder mas fuerte de este universo...tiene voluntad propia y exige algo a cambio a su dueño cuando es utilisado...-dijo galaxia

exige...eso quiere decir...-dijo seiya

si...zhatura perdio la vista a causa de eso...y despues caos nos ataco...zhatura huzo todas su ferzas y e invoco su ataque mas potente...lo que ocasiono el resto de las heridas...-dijo galaxia

tan fuerte es ese ataque-dijo seiya mirando a galaxia ahora

si...es tan poderoso que el cuerpo de zhatura quedo muy debil...ahora es cuando todas nos dimos uenta cuan debiles sonmos...ella nos volvio a salvar...cuando despues de haber perdido la vista debimos ser nosotros quienes la protegieramos....-dijo galaxia, seiya sonrio esta ves al escucharla...

no deberia eso sorprenderte galaxia-dijo seiya

que-dijo galaxia volteando a verlo

no importa que pase, ella nunca abandonaria a nadie...y estoy seguro que aunque su vida se esfume protegera el universo y a todos sus seres queridos....-dijo seiya

creo que la conoces mejor que nadie...-dijo galaxia, seiya sonrio orgulloso...

por supuesto....que creiste...-dijo seiya con falso egocentrismo, el cual galaxia tomo como verdadero...

seiya...-dijo galaxia apunto de replicar

no me digas que creiste eso...-dijo sonriendo, olvidandose de su preocupacion por un momento

es que a pesar de que trato de darme cuenta cuando hablas en serio ono no puedo hacerlo...al igual que con ella...-dijo galaxia

con ella-dijo seiya volviendo a la ventana, corriendo las cortinas...

nosotros no somos como tu...que sabes hasta lo que piensa-dijo galaxia mirando la ancha espalda de quien mas conocia a la reina del universo...pero a veces se preguntaba...realmente es eso tan bueno como todos lo pintan....

no deberias pensar en eso-dijo seiya volteando a verla

eh de que hablas...-dijo galaxia saliendo de sus pensamientos....

no es momento para pensar en si es bueno o malo conocer a profundidad el corazon de zhatura, ahora lo importante es que ella se recupere...-dijo seiya caminando hacia la cama donde zhatura descansaba y sentandose en ella, galaxia pudo ver la midara de completa adoracion que le dirigia...aun cuando los parpados de ella se mantenian temblorosos sin atreverse a abrirse...

solo una pregunta mas antes de irme seiya...-dijo galaxia mirandolo, seiya la miro fijamente como dando a entender que la escuchaba...- ¿por que te enamoraste de zhatura?-seiya se sorprendio por la pregunta...

bueno....realmente tu no sabes cuan maravillosa puede llegar a ser...es una gran mujer ademas de ser una gran guerrera y una gran reina...sin contar con que como maestra es exigente pero siempre se mantiene sonriente...ella nunca le da la espalda a las personas que necesitan de su ayuda...amo todo en ella...su calma, su valenia, su hermosura, su sabiduria e inteligencia...su tranquilidad y su gran amor por los animales y la naturaleza...pero lo que mas amo de ellos son dos cosas...su explendoroso resplandor que todo lo cubre y su puro y noble corazon...siempre eh pensado que si ella desapareciera de mi vida o simplemente me alejara de ella, yo no encontraria motivos para seguir adelante...ella lo es todo para mi...no puedo sobrevivir sin ella....no puedo-dijo seiya, galaxia estaba sorprendida por las palabras d eseiya, el realmente amaba en desmedida a zhatura...y sabia muy bien que zhatura tambien le queria de igual manera....

gracias por responder seiya...por cierto espero que tus sentimientos por ella nunca cambien...se que no dice nada y no lo demuestra pero eres su sosten...creo que tu le impartes ese valor y esa fuerza que siempre demuestra levantandose cada vez que cae en batalla-dijo galaxia, seiya sonrio

no te preocupes por eso...estoy completamente seguro que si reencarnara en otra vida y el destino la pusiera frente a mi...seguramente me volveria aenamorar de ella....-dijo seiya

eso me deja mas tranquila-dijo galaxia para depsues salir de la habitacion, seiya la miro salir para despues mirar a zhatura, miro sus manos, decidio tomar una de ellas entre sus manos, al senir el tacto abrio los ojos desmesuradamente...

eso es...despierta pronto bombon...por que aunque tu no puedas verme...eso no es necesario cierto...de todas formas sentiras que estoy cerca...despues de todo eres la mejor en todo lo que te propones...y estoy seguro que esto no sera un obstaculo para ti...que todo lo superas...-dijo seiya al notar que la temperatura de sus manos estaba subiendo gradualmente...

-------------------------------

entonces...que encontraste-dijo michiru que veia entrar a galaxia con una sonrisa

todo estara bien...pero creo que lo mejor sera avisar a la princesa kakiu y a taiki y yaten-dijo galaxia

esta bien...les enviaremos un mensaje digital-dijo haruka

tu te encargaras de eso-dijo setsuna

si-dijo haruka

en ese caso yo volvere a las puertas del tiempo no seria nada bueno que algo ocurriera ahora...-dijo setsuna

esta bien...-dijo galaxia, setsuna se retiro del lugar, pero antes de partir a las puertas del tiempo queria itercambiar unas palabras con seiya...

-----------------------------------

que haremos nosotras-dijo hotaru

no tenemos otra alternativa mas que ponernos a entrenar severamente chicas...-dijo galaxia

pero...-dijo hotaru

pero nada....la salud de zhatura es critica...ella no podra transformarse a partir de ahora...nadie sabe cuando pueda recuperar su memoria...la situacion no es muy buena que digamos-dijo haruka

tienes razon...ahora nos toca a nosotras...debemos protegerla-dijo michiru

ella ya hizo mucho por nosotras...nos toca corresponder-dijo galaxia

si-asintieran las tres chicas resantes

-----------------------------------------

setsuna entro en la habitacion...

seiya....-llamo ella estando detras de el

setsuna-dijo seiya volteando a verla sin soltar las manos de zhatura

como se encuentra-dij osetsuna suavizando su mirada al ver a zhatura

su temperatura esta subiendo y ya no esta tan palida...creo que en unos dias mas estara bien-dijo seiya

sin embargo...su ceguera es un hecho seiya...-dijo setsuna poniendose seria de repente

lo se...-dijo seiya

lo sabes-dijo setsuna extrañada

si...galaxia me dijo todo lo ocurrido...ella estara desprotegida...-dijo seiya

si...por eso....es nuestro deber protegerla...no podemos permitir que le suceda nada malo seiya...ya que si eso pasa seria el final para todos...-dijo setsuna

setsuna...todo esto que me estas diciendo ya lo se...no soy estupido...-dijo seiya

lo se...pero tambien se que por amor se hacen cosas irrelebantes...y sin sentido...por eso te pido que no la descuides...-dijo setsuna

estas diciendome que la sobreproteja-dijo seiya

si es necesario-dijo setsuna

pero....tu....-dijo seiya

por favor...cuida de ella-dijo setsuna para despues sonreir y salir del cuarto, seiya sonrio...al menos ella confiaba en el...ya que le habia enconmendado su cuidado...

-----------------------------------

los dias habian pasado rapido...

las integrantes de la dinastia de jupiter informaron a la princesa kakiu, y esta junto a yaten y taiki llegaron al planeta jupiter inmediatamente a ver...

pero como esta-dijo kakiu cuando habia etado en la sala ya mas tranquilos

se esta recuperando pero lamentablemente no podra volver a ver...-dijo michiru

entonces...nuestra madre...-dijo taiki impresionado

no es posible...como paso...-dijo yaten mirandolas con el cejo fruncido

principes...-dijo hotaru suavemente, ambosl a miraron

disculpennos...nosotras no pudimos protegerla...-dijo michiru bajando la mirada

a zhatura no le gustaria que hablaran asi...-dijo seiya que entraba en la sala para sorpresa de kakiu, yaten y taiki

y tu, seiya, que haces aqui...-dijo yaten

yo estoy aqui desde hace varios dias...tuve un mal presentimiento y vine aqui...encontrandome con zhatura en ese estado...pero ahora solo uqedan algunas de sus heridas sin sincatrizar, su temperatura se a restablecido y ya su piel ya presenta color...-dijo seiya

entonces no te has movido de su lado verdad-dijo taiki

asi es...-dijo seiya

y por que no nos notificaste-dijo yaten

estaba demasiado angustiado por ese presentimiento como para detenerme a pedir permiso...-dijo seiya

esta bien....no te preocupes seiya-dijo kakiu sonriendo

gracias...-dijo seiya, entonces todos notaron como un hombre con una bata blanca entro en la sala, todos los miraron...

su majestad ya esta bien...despertar dentro de un par de horas...pueden pasar a verla-dijo el doctor para despues retirarse...

----------------------------

todos entraron en la habitacion...

taiki y yaten miraron la figura de su querida madre durmiendo en esa cama

tranquilos...ella se recuperara...-dijo michiru al ver los rostros descencajados

pero esto es increible...yo nunca crei que a mama le ocurriera ago como esto...-dijo yaten mirandola

esto indica que cualquier cosa puede pasar...-dijo hotaru

es un alivio que este bien-dijo kakiu

princesa usted debe volver a kinmoku-dijo seiya mirando a la mujer peliroja que estaba delante de el, junto a la cama donde zhatura descansaba...

si, partire mañana....pero taiki y yaten ustedes quedense con seiya...asi me avisan por si pasa algo-dijo kakiu

esta bien-dijeron los tres

muy bien...-dijo kakiu mirando a su hermana para despues salir de la habitacion

pero que le pasa...-dijo haruka

no lo sabemos pero parece que ella...-dijo taiki

realmente esta preocupada...pero le hace mal verla asi...-dijo seiya mirando la puerta de la habitacion

como sabes...-dijo hotaru

se nota en su mirada-dijo seiya

eres muy perceptivo...-dijo michiru

quizas...eso es lo que ella dice-dijo seiya mirando ahora a zhatura

bueno...creo que somos muchos...-dijo galaxia

vamonos al bosque...debemos empezar nuestros entrenamientos-dijo hotaru

esta bien....nosotros no quedaremos aqui con ella-dijo taiki sonriendo, mientras la miraba desde el borde de la cama donde ellos estaban...

---------------------------------

las horas pasaban, ellos tres se quedaron en la habitacion de zhatura observandola...

las demas chicas solo se dedicaron a etrenar para fortalecerse...

kakiu se encerro en su cuarto, totalmente preocupada por zhatura pero ella nada podia hacer...zhatura tenia lo mas importante....a seiya...y eso bastaba...

-----------------------

que dijiste...-dijo yaten impresionado de escuchar lo que dijo seiya

lo que oiste-dijo seiya sonriendo al ver las caras de ellos...

pero estas loco-dijo yaten

quizas...-dijo seiya sonriente

pero seiya...eso es una locura...-dijo taiki

entonces llamas locura a mi amor por ella-dijo seiya poniendose serio de repente

no pero...no puedes hacerlo...es una diosa recuerdas-dijo taiki

y...-dijo seiya como si no le importara en lo mas minimo

y tu eres un humano...los dioses no permitiran algo asi-dijo yaten

yo pienso que ella puede decidir sobre su vida sin pensar en lo que diran los demas...-dijo seiya

pero...-dijeron ambos

no me haran cambiar de opinion...se lo dire cuando tenga oportunidad...-dijo seiya

ah...basta...-escucharon un susurro lastimero proenir de zhatura, los tres se acercaron para encontrarla en la cama hecho un ovillo, abrazandose a si misma, estaba temblando y una capa de sudor ubria su cuerpo...ss ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente como si temiera abrirlos...

zhatura...-dijo seiya sentandose en el borde de la cama mientras acariciab su hombro, ella se encogio aun mas al contacto...para despues abrir sus ojos, los tres se sorprendieron al ver el verde de sus ojos que se encontraban difundidos...

madre...-dijeron ellos dos juntos, ella se endereso un poco al oirlos quedando sentada en la cama

yaten taiki...-pregunto al ire

si somos nosotros...-dijo yaten

estamos aqui...-dijo taiki, seiya a ver que no lo llamo se hizo a un lado pero ella lo tomo del brazo...

por que te alejas-dijo zhatura

yo crei que...-dijo seiya

eh perdido la vista...no la capacidad para sentir las presencias de las personas-dijo zhatura frunciendo el ceño al imaginar lo que el pensaba, seiya sonrio ella siempre le ganaba...

madre...-dijo yaten

al parecer estas bin-dijo taiki

quien te ah dicho lo contrario-dijo zhatura riendo

si puedes hacer bromas...entonces estas muy bien-dijo seiya

claro...-dijo zhatura

cuando podras levantarte madre...-dijo yaten

ahora mismo...-dijo zhatura haciendo a un lado las cobijas...yaten y taiki sonrienron para despues salir de la habitacion, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, zhatura sonrio, se paro tambaleante en el piso...

zhatura...-dijo seiya cerca de ella, zhatura sintio el frio cristal bajo sus pies y lentamente camino hacia el...-cuidado esta la...-dijo el pero no llego a terminar la frase dado que ella tropezo con la alfonbra del piso y cayo hacia adelante, por lo que se apresuro a tomarla entre sus brazos...-alfombra...-completo cuando sus rostros habian quedado muy cerca...

seiya...-dijo ella debilmente, seiya sonrio...se sentia muy bien....

**continuara**


	33. Chapter 33

****

**capitulo 33**

el pasado de zhatura-parte 10

seiya y zhatura estaban muy cerca...

te encuentras bien...-dijo seiya suavemente

si...solo tropece...-dijo zhatura

que bueno...-dijo el, antes de que ella uniera sus labios con los de el, el, correspondio el gesto suave para despues separarse...

bueno...creo que debere cambiarme...-dijo zhatura mientras volteaba y el, temeroso seguia de cerca todos sus movimientos...

alla camino tanteando hasta el armario, saco un vestido...para despues caminar al baño, seiya vio todo esto impresionado...

como es posible que se mueva de esa manera...-susurro impresionadao para a los minutos verla salir con el vestido puesto y cabello arreglado...

alguna pregunta seiya...-dijo ella acerandose a el, seiya la miro intensamente

si...como lo haces....no has chocado con nada...-dijo seiya mirandola asombrado

ah...es que conosco esta habitacion como la palma de mi mano-dijo zhatura

ya veo-dijo seiya

bueno salgamos...seguramente todas estan esperando por verme...tengo explicasiones que dar a muchas personas-dijo zhatura volteando, seiya fruncio el cejo para despues abrazarla por la cintura...

eso no es asi...no tienes por que dar explicaciones...dado que si tu decidiste hacerlo de esa forma es por que eso era lo mejor para todos...-dijo seiya, zhatura volteo a mirarlo aun en esa complicada pose, seiya vio sus ojos...tan diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrado a ver...ahora el verde leve y lleno de luz lo cubria todo...pero todos esos sentimientos que siempre pudo ver en ella seguian alli...aunque ella no podia ver absolutamente nada...la vida que sus ojos destilaban...segui alli, por lo que sonrio para despues separarse de ella...ahora mas que nunca lo sabia queria estar con ella por siempre....unir sus caminos y destinos incluso si es posible...

seiya...-dijo ella extrañada al sentir como se alejaba

no pasa nada...vamos...-dijo seiya mientras ella se colgaba de su brazo y ambos salian por la puerta...

------------------------

entonces ella esta bien-dijo hotaru

asi es-dijo taiki

es un alivio...-dijo galaxia

alivio...ni que me fuera a morir....-dijo la vos de zhatura desde la entrada por el pasillo, todas la miraron sonriendo...

zhatura...-dijeron todos sonriendo alegres...

gracias seiya...-djo ella, cuando tomo asiento junto a todos los demas y el se quedava parado a su lado...

como te sientes...-dijo michiru

yo muy bien...-dijo zhatura

pero y tu vista no te sientes rara o extraña madre-dijo yaten

siempre tan directo hijo....pero no....a pesar de que no puedo ver absolutamente nada...no me siento diferente....-dijo zhatura sonriendo

es curioso...tu eres la diosa de la luz...y en estos momentos la oscuridad rodea tus ojos....-dijo hotaru

ironico no crees hotaru-dijo zhatura sonriendo de lado...

oh...yo solo decia...disculpa...-dijo hotaru, pero zhatura levanto la mano impiediendo que continuara hablando...

no es necesario...no pasa nada...errar es humano-dijo zhatura sonriendo con dulcura....hotaru sonrio agradecida...

pero dime zhatura que fue eso....-dijo haruka

tu te refieres a esa invocacion cierto....-dijo zhatura

si....que fue eso-dijo michiru

acaso esos eran....-dijo galaxia

eso que ustedes vieron era lo que se llama un hechizo de magia negra...-dijo zhatura

magia negra-dijo taiki desconcertado

veran en el universo existen tres tipos de magias existentes...la magia blanca...la magia negra y la magia astral...la magia blanca puede ser apredida por los humanos pero dificilmente pueden controlarla...por lo cual solo aquellos con mentalidad realmente fuerte y centrada llegan a controlarla con gran destreza...la magia negra se reserba a dioses y demonios...los dioses puenden utilizar la magia negra a voluntad pero ellos prefieren la magia astral o la blanca...no se usa mucho en el olimpo...y la magia astral es utilizada solo por los dioses y los angeles o arcangeles...es magia muy poderosa y espiritual...un humano podria aprenderla pero el mas minimo hechizo de magia astral le costaria la vida...y los demonios se vuelven polvo solo con sentir la energia de la magia astral....-dijo zhatura dando una explicacion bastante breve mientras todos prestaban atencion....

y eso era...magia negra....-dijo michiru

asi es...era uno de los hechizos mas fuertes....lo que hice fue invocar la presencia de mi verdadera alma...aumentado mi poder al infinito....-dijo zhatura

pero eso te...-dijo haruka

si...eso fue por el esfuerzo que hice...yo ya habia perdido la vista...y estando desprovista de uno de mis sentidos... es muy dificil resitar un hechizo de magia negra como ese...por lo cual debi controlar muy bien mi energia espiritual para que mi verdadero poder no se liberara de golpe y arrasara con todo...-dijo zhatura cerrando los ojos como si eso fuera muy obvio...

tu verdadero poder...-dijo hotaru

asi es...-dijo zhatura

y ese poder consta de...-dijo galaxia

tengo una duda...-dijo seiya de repente, sorprendiendo atodos, incluso a zhatura

dime-dijo zhatura elevando el rostro para estar de frente con el...

antes as mencionado "arrazar con todo" lo que quieres decir es que tu tienes el poder suficiente como para destruir el universo entero de un solo golpe verdad....-dijo seiya temiendo a sus propias palabras...zhatura ensancho los ojos al oirlo...era increible incluso eso habia leido en sus palabras...

sin duda....-dijo zhatura-tienes mucha imaginacion seiya....-dijo zhatura sonriendo para despues salir de alli, ante la mirada de alivio de todas y la de desconcierto de seiya

---------------------------------

con gran dificultad y despues de mucho concentrar sus demas sentidos pudo llegar al bosque, con milgacia y shinta....

zhatura-sama...-exclamaron ambos animales, alarmados, al ver los ojos en los que se veia reflejados

no se preocupen....todo esta bien...-habia respondido zhatura con tranquilidad...queriendo no preocuparlos, ya habia muchas personas preoupadas por ella y no queria que ellos se sumaran a la lista....los animales no volvieron a decir nada sobre la vista de ella, al parecer habia logrado apaciguarlos...

zhatura....-escucho una vos a lo lejos....

es...-dijo shinta

tranquilos...es seiya...-dijo zhatura

oh...como llegaste aqui....-dijo seiya viendo el lago....

ellos me guiaron....-dijo zhatura con los ojos cerrados, estando sentadas en las raices de un arbol....seiya la miro con el cejo fruncido...-pasa algo....-dijo zhatura captando la tension en el....

por que dijiste eso...no estabas siendo sincera....-dijo seiya mirandola desde su lado derecho, ella levanto la cabeza hacia el, aun con los ojos cerrados, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro...

ven toma asiento junto a mi...te lo explicare...-dijo zhatura, seiya sonrio y se sento junto a ella...-es cierto...lo que piensas es verdad...es por eso que yo...insegura de poder controlar todos mis poderes...selle mi propio poder bajo muchas barreras dentro de mi cuerpo....-dijo zhatura

que hiciste que.....-dijo seiya impresionado

si...como ya lo habia dicho hay muchas cosas de los dioses que los humanos no deben saber....-dijo zhatura envuelta en un aire de misterio, seiya por primera vez...la vio como un ser inalcansable...fuera de todo lo que habian experimentado...

pero por que estas insegura de poder controlar tus poderes...-dijo seiya no prestando atencion a esas sensaciones que agobiaban su corazon...al mirarla una ves como lo que ella era...una diosa....

cuando yo descubri que era una diosa...apenas tenia 16 años...era muy joven y no tenia control sobre muchas cosas...por eso temi...no por mi sino por todo lo demas...por eso selle mis propios poderes bajo 10 puertas o llaves...ciertamente nunca eh abierto mas de 1 puerta o llave para pelear...nunca ah sido necesario....siempre eh peleado a penas con 10 % de todo mi poder...-dijo zhatura

ya veo por eso esa vez dijite poder ascendido al 10 por ciento....-dijo seiya recordando

asi es...eres la unica persona que lo sabe...seras capas de guardar mi secreto....-dijo zhatura

otro mas...-dijo seiya bromeando mientras sonreia y llevava una de sus manos a su cabeza...

ajajjaja.....-rio zhatura sutilmente, era increible como el tenia la capacidad para hacerla sentir mejor...sin duda no se habia equivocado al elegirlo a el....

que es tan gracioso...-dijo seiya desconcertado, zhatura se acerco a el , apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, el solo la miro...

yo no me equivoque...cada vez demuestras que hize muy bien....-dijo zhatura sonriendo, seiya se sonrojo...

de verdad nunca te arrepientes de haber escogido a un humano....-dijo seiya con dolor palpable en su voz...

no vuelvas a decir eso...-dijo ella secamente separandose de el...seiya se estraño....

lo siento...no quise hacerte sentir mal....-dijo seiya tacando sus hombros...

seiya...tu no me haces sentir mal...en realidad siempre a sido todo lo contrario...pero soy yo...quien deberia estar agradecida...-dijo zhatura que tenia los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre la tela de su amplio vestido...

por que lo dices bombon...-dijo seiya

desde que desperte como diosa...todos me han visto como la reina del universo...todos se sienten atraidos por mi aura calida y mis ojos diferentes a todo los que hayas visto antes...pero ninguno de ellos habia sido capaz de ver a quien realemnte hay en mi...eso solo lo has hecho tu...-dijo zhatura

eso no es posible...tu eres una magnifica mujer....-dijo seiya

si es posible que lo sea pero nadie mas que tu ve eso seiya...los demas son caprichos u obsesiones no es amor verdadero...-dijo zhatura

pero bombon....yo....-dijo seiya

tu eres diferente seiya....tu ves dentro de mi...siempre quise hacerme a la idea de que ves algo mas en mi que a la reina del universo o a la reencarnacion de zeus...-dijo zhatura ya aflojando sus puños

si...tienes razon....y si veo a la reina suprema del universo....aquella persona que siempre se preocupa por sus dominios y sus subditos...tambien veo a la diosa...la persona bondadosa y pleve que hay en ti...tambien veo a sailor jupiter...esa hermosa mujer que puede llegar a ser la mas fuerte y valerosa de todas....sabes pondria mi vida en sus manos... pero tambien te veo a ti...a zhatura...mi bombon...que eres la perfecta union de todas esas mujeres...por eso...debes saber que cuando digo que te amo...es por que exactamente amo...todas y cada una de tus distintas facetas...-dijo seiya, zhatura sonrio, enternecida por sus palabras...

gracias por tus palabras seiya....-dijo zhatura, para despues sentir su mano en su mejilla....

----------------------------------

vaya....con todo el jaleo de su despertar olvide decirles...-dijo taiki de repente cuando se quedaron solos

de que hablas taiki-dijo yaten desviando la vista del bosque

es que la reina del milenio de planta llegara aqui mañana hermano....-dijo taiki

de verdad...-dijo yaten

si al parecer...al enterarse....decidio venir...viene con su hija y sus amigas...-dijo taiki

bueno...creo que no pasara nada mientras le digamos hoy en la hora de la cena....no crees....-dijo yaten

quizas tengas razon...-dijo taiki

----------------------------

bienvenidas....-dijo zhatura que estaba recibiendo a la reina serenity y a sus acompañantes en la puerta del palacio de diamantes...con una amistosa sonrisa en su labios...

zhatura-sama....-dijo serenity....viendola con expresion sorprendida al verla...zhatura sonrio...

sorprendida serenity....-dijo zhatura sonriendo

solo un poco...-dijo serenity

ya veo...pero entremos en el palacio...en la sala podremos hablar con mas libertad-dijo zhatura, serenity asintio levemente para despues todos entrar al palacio...

-------------------------------

me alegra mucho ver los avances que has logrado serenity....-dijo zhatura cuando estas habian empezado a platicar

muchas gracias...-dijo serenity

pero dime...y ese asunto que tanto te preocupaba como esta??-dijo zhatura

serena ah madurado...zhatura-sama y entiende que el deber esta primero...-dijo serenity orgullosa de su hija

ya veo...pero y su corazon....-dijo zhatura

bueno...todo alejamiento es triste....-dijo serenity

y estas feliz....-dijo zhatura

de que hablas...-dijo serenity

tu hija esta sufriendo cierto....-dijo zhatura

si...-dijo serenity con vos triste

y eso te hace feliz no...es decir...no permitiras un enlance entre la tierra y la luna pero no pensaste en esas dos personas cierto...-dijo zhatura...serenity ensancho los ojos...es cierto...ella...

yo debo aceptar que tienes razon...no pense en ellos...pero es lo mejor zhatura-sama...-dijo serenity

perdoname si no entiendo como el sufrimiento de alguien sea provechoso...-dijo zhatura entrecerrando los ojos...

se que esto para ti es malo....zhatura-sama pero es que no puedo dejar que los habitantes del planeta tierra nos invadan...-dijo serenity, zhatura se paro de su asiento y volteo hacia los grandes ventanales, solo ellas dos estaban en la sala...

no quiero causarte dolor con mis palabras serenity...pero es necesario que comprendas...antes de que se enamorara...tu hija era l persona mas egoista que eh conocido jamas....pero ahora es diferente...puedo sentirlo...su aura es diferente...eso me alegra muchisimo...ella a aprendido que la vida no es color de rosa y eso me alegra...dado que sino tu hija sufriria mucho...por que tu sabes lo que le espera...-dijo zhatura cerrando sus ojos...

si se a lo que refieres...zhatura-sama...-dijo serenity bajando la mirada...

entonces por que haces todo esto....-dijo zhatura apoyando una mano en el cristal

es por su bien...ella no sabe como pueden llegar a ser los terrestres...-dijo serenity

hablas como si ellos fueran lo peor que hay en este universo...-dijo zhatura

eso es por que lo son zhatura-sama....-dijo serenity

los odias...-dijo zhatura

si...-acepto bajando la vista

sabes que estas dejando de actuar como una diosa cierto...-dijo zhatura

si...-dijo serenity bajando la mirada

y sabes que algo asi debe ser castigado...cierto-dijo zhatura volteando a verla...sin mirarla...

si...pero por favor....no castigues a serena...-dijo serenity

me temo que debere castigarla...por que no escuchaste mis palabras....-dijo zhatura

no...por favor majestad...-dijo serenity

no tengo otra opcion....-dijo zhatura negando con la cabeza

que clase de castigo....-dijo serenity

aun no lo se...pero tratare de no ser muy exigente....-dijo zhatura

gracias-dijo serenity...

espero no te arrepientas...y no me hagas arrepentirme a mi por tus actos mal decididos serenity....-exclamo zhatura con vos autoritaria

-------------------------

las jovenes princesas acompañadas de los principes del universo y seiya estaban en el bosque....

estan seguro que este lugar es seguro...-dijo mina muy insegura

por su puesto....-dijo yaten con una mueca de cansancio....

pero es un bosque....-dijo rey mirandola paratodos lados como una loca

ya rey...nos han dicho que etse lugar es muy bueno para distraernos...-dijo amy amablemente

pues no veo la distraccion-dijo rey

disculpennos...pero para nosotros es muy gratificante estar aqui siempre...-dijo taiki

no es para disculparse...-dijo amy mirandolo algo apenada, taiki sonrio...esa chica le agradaba...

ustedes se llevan bien con ellos...-dijo serena tristemente al ver como los tres acariciaban a algun que otro animal mientras caminaban...

lo que pasa es que tuvimos una buena maestra....-dijo seiya sonriendo

si...pero me da la impreseion de que nosotras no les agradamos...-dijo mina suyetandose del brazo de yaten al ver como un zorro le mostraba los dientes...

solo tranquilizate....si les demuestras que tienes miedo que gruñiran....-dijo yaten

esta bien....-asintio mina temblorazamente...

que hermoso...-dijo serena cuando levanto la vista viendo un claro pequeño lleno de flores rojas muy brillantes...

son rosas....-dijo rey admirada por su belleza

oh...si....son las rosas que planto mama aqui...-dijo taiki sonriendo

tu madre...-dijo serena mirandolo

asi es-dijo yaten

debe tratarse de una mujer muy hermosa...-dijo rey al ver las rosas

por que lo dices-dijo taiki extrañado

se nota que su belleza se ve reflejada en esas rosas...-dijo mina mirandolas, yaten la miro sorprendido

ustedes no saben quien es verdad...-dijo seiya temiendo un gran malentendido

no...esta aqui...-dijo serena interesada

a bueno pues...nuestra madre esta...-dijo taiki buscando una salida rapida...

aqui estoy...-escucharon una vos que entraba en el claro y detras de ella estaban luna y artemis...las 4 chicas la miraron con entusiasmos cuando se encontraron con unos ojos verdes difuminados...ciegos....

zhatura-sama....-dijo amy asiendo una reverencia cuando esta se paro frente a ellos, con una sonrisa pleve en sus labios

no son necesarias las reverencias...amy....-dijo zhatura

pero quien es la madre de ellos...-dijo rey

no oiste mis palabras....soy yo....-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos como si eso fuera muy simple

pero tu...es...es imposible....-dijo serena sorprendida

tu aun eres una niña....-dijo zhatura caminando y quedando fente a ella, entonces todos notaron el parecido entre ambas mujeres...

si...solo tengo 16 años...-dijo serena

no me referia a eso...tu mentalidad es la de una niña...aun ignoras que cualquier cosas es posible en este universo...no existe nada imposible...-dijo zhatura

nada...-dijo serena mirandola esperanzada

as es nada...nada e simposible...y este es un ejemplo...ellos son mis hijos....-dijo zhatura dandose la vuelta a taiki y yaten

entonces seiya tambien es tu hijo...-dijo rey

no...no lo es....-dijo zhatura negando con la cabeza, mientras yaten y taiki abrieron los ojos exuberadamente...

pero ellos dijeron ser...-dijo mina

se criaron juntos....es natural que se quieran como hermanos...pero no lo son....-dijo zhatura

ademas...-dijo yaten

que...-dijo rey

se puede decir que ellos son....novios...-dijo taiki explicando la situacion con una mueca nerviosa...

que....-dijeron las 4 chicas impresionadas...

es cierto-dijo rey mirandolos a uno primeor y luego al otro, ella vio como zhatura sonreia mientras seiya miraba a otro lado sonrojado...

la verdad es que ellos tienen razon...-dijo zhatura con mucha tranquilidad

y lo dices como si fuera tan natural...-dijo rey asiendole frente ella ahora

lo hago por que lo es...-dijo zhatura

pero podria ser tu hijo o no-dijo rey

pero no lo es-dijo zhatura contranquilidad, seiya empezaba a impacientarse

pero eres mayor que el...-dijo rey

tienes razon...pero me parece que te estas entrometiendo donde no te llaman-dijo zhatura

oh...lo siento...-dijo rey

pero puedo preguntarte algo...-dijo serena mirandola

claro...-dijo zhatura

tu eres de origen divino...mientras que el es de origen humano...esa clase de union va en contra de todas las leyes universales...-dijo serena, zhatura ensancho los ojos...

estas en lo cierto pero veras que no abra problemas mayores...-dijo zhatura

que-dijo mina

todo va a salir bien...ahora no se preocupen mas...-dijo zhatura

por cierto zhatura...ven conmigo...hay algo que quiero pedirte...-dijo seiya

claro vamos...-dijo zhatura, para luego tomar la mano que el tendio y perderse ambos en el bosque...

que creen que le diga....-dijo rey

bueno...pues...-dijo taiki

que cosa-dijo serena interesada

el va a pedirle matrimonio-dijo yaten tan directocomo siempre...

de verdad...-dijo mina frunciendo el ceño

si...-dijo taiki

pero eso es...-dijo rey

es posible...recuerden lo que ella dijo...-dijo amy, taiki y yaten sonrieron a sus palabras....

-------------------------------

tal y como ellos lo dijeron...asi fue...el le pidio matrimonio esa misma tarde en el claro del bosque....ella respondio afirmativamente pero sabi que no seria nada bueno para caos y para los dioses...quienes no esperaron para dejar saber a su reina que no estaban de acuerdo con tal union....

no lo permitiremos...-dijo un hombre d ecabellos celestes y ojos azules, vestia tunica blanca

no recuerdo haberte pedido permiso...-dijo zhatura desde su lugar , en el despacho del palacio de diamantes, ella y otro s dioses discutian su proxima union con seiya...

pero es un humano...-acoto otra mujer de cabellos cobrizos y ojos dorados

hestia...poseidon....nunca me eh metido en sus vidas...no veo por que ustedes deban entrometerse en mi vida...-dijo zhatura frunciendo el ceño, los dioses ahi presentes sabian que su reina era una reina muy especial que no tenia mucha paciencia cuando se trataba de asustos referentes a ella misma...

es cierto lo que tu dices...pero ante esto no podemos quedarnos en el molde....somos dioses y no vamos a permitir una union de este tipo...-dijo hestia

estas violando las propias leyes que tu impusiste en tu antigua vida...-dijo demeter con mas calma que los anteriores

ya estoy cansada...no intenten pasar sobre mi voluntad....ustedes saben lo que podria ocurrirles si lo hacen...no me obliguen...no soy tan docil cuando me enojo...asique no me busquen...ustedes saben que hare lo que yo concide correcto y esta es sencillamente la primera vez que hago algo para mi propia felicidad...no creo equivocarme...-dijo zhatura con real conviccion mientras juntaba sus manos sobre el escritorio

no podemos convercerme...-dijo poseidon sintiendo que empezaba a sudar frio

no puedes...y ahorrate las preguntas...yo se l oque hago...no soy una niña...asique por favor salgan de jupiter y regresen al olimpo...no quiero verlos por un largo rato....-dijo zhatura cerrando sus ojos tratando de controlar su creciente impaciencia...

pero que quieres decir con eso...-dijo demeter

vas a casarte...-dijo hestia

exacto...voy a casarme....cuando yo quiera...con quien yo quiera...no quiero oirlos mas...-dijo zhatura levantandose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta, la cual abrio inmediatamente sin ningun problema para despues señalarles la salida a sus tres hermanos y los dioses que los acompañaban...los dioses fueron saliendo uno por uno...cuando llego el turno de demeter, esta se detuvo a poca distancia de ella...

sabes lo que haces hermana...-dijo demeter preocupada

si...como que soy la reencarnacion de zeus...confia en mi...-dijo zhatura sin siquiera vacilar...

esta bien...pero...-dijo demeter

es ella...-dijo zhatura de repente sin escuchar a su hermana

ella...-dijo demeter

seiya es la reencarnacion de la ultima de los olimpicos...-dijo zhatura cerrando sus ojos, demeter, sorprendida, ensancho los ojos....

es hera...es nuestro hermano...-dijo demeter impresionada

si...creo que ahora lo entiendes...-dijo zhatura

si....ahora entiendo todo....-dijo demeter

pero no te confundas...-dijo zhatura

que quieres decir hermana...-dijo demeter

no voy a casarme con el por que sea la reencarnacion de hera...-dijo zhatura

tu siempre lo supiste....por eso estas tan tranquila-dijo demeter

realmente no me arrepiento de nada...-dijo zhatura

pero algo no cuadra...por que aun es un humano...-dijo demeter

no voy a despertarlo...si a eso te refieres....el despertara cuando el momento llegue...no voy a forzarlo....-dijo zhatura

no tiene caso que te convenza cierto...-dijo demeter mas tranquila, ahora entendia su proseguir y estaba segura que no le podria contradecir mucho tiempo...zhatura era una mujer de fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable...y esa era una de las cosas que ella admiraba mas que nada...sabia que no se rendiria simplemente por que ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo pero esto cambiaba las cosas...realmente si el era su reencarnacion entonces no hay de que preocuparse...o si....no...

sabes que no-dijo zhatura volteando a la puerta, dando a entender que no hablaria mas con ella...demeter al ver esto salio de alli, zhatura cerro la puerta y se sento en su asiento con real pesadez....

--------------------------

ella sabia lo hacia...

habia aceptado....si...no podia decirle que no...por que no solamente significaba su sufrimiento propio al estar lejos de el, sino que el sufriria tambien y eso no podria soportarlo....lo amaba, si, realmente lo hacia, haria cualquier cosa por el....eso lo sabia mejor que nadie...y lo respetaba...aunque tambien debia reconocer que era lo que mas deseaba...casarse con el...ella nunca habia pensado en eso pero debia reconocerlo...estaba muy emocionada por eso...por primera vez...no podia esperar para el evento...por que en ese evento seria completamente feliz por una vez....como siempre a su lado...sin importar nada mas...solo por esa vez primera...la primera...y posiblemente la ultima...por que lo sabia....lo sabia mejor que nadie....ella era la reina del universo...no podia descuidarse...eso significaria que caos aprovecharia su descuido para acabar con todo lo que habia protegido todo ese tiempo...y aunque estaba segura que las sailors scouts darian su mejor ezfuerso por salvar el universo del caos total...su deber era proteger la vida en el universo y ella no podia faltar a eso...sus fuertes deseo de proteger a cada ser viviente en el universo no la dejaba....

--------------------------

la noticia cayo de diferentes maneras en las diferentes personas...

la dinastia de jupiter al principio se vio impresionada, a escepcion de taiki, y yaten que ya lo sabian, el resto se sorprendieron pero terminaron aceptando en buenos terminos....

la reina serenity, la princesa serena y sus tres amigas se vieron sorprendidas pero sabian que eso era de esperarse...despues de todo para nadie era secreto lo que ambos tenian....

el resto de los manarcas del universo se mostraron indiferentes a las acciones de su reina....ya que esta usualmente escuchaba al consejo universal pero no seguia ordenes de nadie...incluso parecia querer ir en contra del mismo destino...

los dioses no tuvieron otra opcion que aceptar el hecho de que la reina de los dioses se uniria a un humano...aunque claro fueron convencidos por demeter que eso era lo mas acertado ahora...

pero todos los implicados esperaban lo peor de caos....sabian que el no se quedaria tranquilo..despues de todo ella siempre fue su obsecion...todos creian que ella siempre lo seria....

----------------------------------

las noticias corrian rapidamente atravez del universo, incluso penetrando en el inframundo....logrando que tanto caos como l reina persefone se enteraran de los nuevos sucesos....

la ceguera de la reina del universo....

la boda de su majestad con un humano....

esas noticias eran furor en todo el basto espacio....

------------------------------------

sus largo y lacio cabello pelisrrojo se mecia por la corriente que entraba atravez de la ventana....

sus ojos verdes claros y brillantes miraban el baiben de las cortinas de su habitacion matrimonial....

entonces era cierto....ella esta ciega....yo no habia querido creer en lo que mi señor habia dicho pero es cierto...hades-sama....cego a sailor jupiter...aquella mujer que es muy conocida por sus arduas y crudas batallas....los rumores desian que se trataba de una mujer invencible pero parece queesta vez nuestro señor hades ah triunfado....ella no podra contrarestar un ataque en esta instancia...sin su vista....no podra luchar, el universo esta indefenso...y mi señor hades lo sabe...el aprovechara este momento...pero....-dijo persefone bajando la mirada, sabia que algo ocurriria ahora....-quizas vuelva a verla...quizas ve a la reencarnacion de mi padre....-dijo ella parandose de la cama de docceles donde estaba descansando, su estado de gestacion era abanzado y se encontraba muy debil....

la puerta de roble de su habitacion se abrio, ella sentada en una silla junto a la ventana, volteo a la puerta....por ella vio entrar a pandora...una joven de cabellos negros, ojos violetas muy opacos y frios y vestido negro, en su mano derecha sostenia un tridente...

señora persefone....-dijo pandora haciendo una reverencia ante la reina del infierno

pandora...que te trae por aqui...-dijo persefone

vengo de parte de hades-sama....-dijo pandora, persefone sorprendida, parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder....

hades-sama...acaso le ocurrio algo...-dijo persefone asustada, ella nunca recibia noticias de su esposo....

no persefone-sama solo que el esta aqui...me preguntaba si quiere verle...puesto usted sabe...el...-dijo pandora sin encontrar las palabras justas para explicarle a su señora que el rey del inframundo estaba alli pero seguramente terminaria usandola como siempre, despues de todo el rey que estaba en su trono en este momento....no se parece a ese hombre que ella admiraban en lo minimo....

no te preocupes pandora...se a lo que te refieres...y si me cambiare e ire a verlo...-dijo persefone sonriendo, aunque el la usara, como sabia que hacia todas las noches anteriores a saber de su embarazo...no podia dejar d ealegrarse al saber que esta bien, por que sabia que lo unico que pertenecia a su señor hades era solomente ese cuerpo que veria en su trono....

-----------------------------------

mostro las orbes negras libre de todo sentimiento al sentir los suaves y ligeros pasos de la esposa del rey de los infierno entrar en la sala del trono en la que se encontraba...

sus ojos la miraron de pies a cabeza...si que era parecida...pero habia algo que no podria ser igual a ella...esta mujer era hermosa...claoro que si...pero aquella que le tenia obsecionado era diferente...zhatura poseia una belleza exuberante...que superaba a cualquier mujer...y esta diosa frente a el no era la exepcion es mas....por mas que era parecida a ella, no le llegaba ni alos talones...

persefone....-dijo caos arrastrando las palabras...

mi señor....-dijo ella cuando iba a hacer una reverencia...

no te ezfuerses.....debes estar muy debil en tu estado...asi que no te esfuerses mas...ya es suficiente que estes aqui...-dijo caos con expresion tranquila...persefone le miro sorprendida, el nunca le habia hablado asi...por un minuto pudo ver a su señor hades en ese ser al que desconocia por completo...

entiendo...si no me necesita para nada...ire a descansar señor...-dijo persefone bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto

adelante...y cuidate...recuerda que necesita a su madre...-dijo caos mas como una amenaza que como un comentario de cuidado...prsefone asintio con tristeza...ahi estaba de vuelta las palabras hirientes y crueles saliendo de unos labios que nunca se habian movido para tratarla asi...

la vio salir del salon, con una sensacion en el pecho...cerro los ojos con desision..no tenia tiempo para sentimentalismos en ese momento...aun estaba asimilando los rumores que llegaban desde el universo...

asi que si estas ciega....-dijo en susurros arrastrados-nunca pense que utilizar aquello que nacio de ti misma te hiriera tanto...eso denota que aun no has usado todas tus cartas...pero en este momento has dejado desprotegido todo lo que amas....ahora no podras proteger el universo y al mismo tiempo a todas esas personas...creo que realmente encontre tu punto debil...es cierto qu eno puedo derrotarte con palabras ni en peleas pero si te derrotare en el dia de tu boda....veras que te golpeare donde mas te duele....en el estupido que sera tu marido...-dijo caos mientras practicamente destruia los apoyabrazos del trono en que estaba sentado, la rabia y el odio lo enbargaba por completo como se atrevia a rechazarlo...por ese hombre estupido.....

-flash back-

no sigas esforsandote zhatura....esta ves no tienes ningun As bajo la manga cierto...-dijo caos que la miraba fijamente, la batalla se habia pausado por unos segundos...

aun no entiendo que quieres en este planeta caos...ni siquiera hay habitantes aqui...-dijo zhatura, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, mirandose a los ojos fijamente...

no son los habitantes del universo o los estupidos planetas...lo que me interesan...todo este tiempo...lo unico que eh querido es a ti...poreso te persigo...por eso ataco lo que mas ama...al universo....a los humanos....a tus seres queridos...por tus rechazos zhatura...-dijo caos, zhatura ensancho los ojos...

eres lo mas egoista que es visto en mi vida caos...que caso tiene desear tanto algo que sabes nunca sera tuyo....-dijo zhatura

es muy interesante...ademas...te lo eh dicho...prefiero verte muerta que con ese estupido humano....-dijo caos frunciendo el ceño asabache con real furia y odio....

estoy segura...que a quien mas odias no es a mi...sino a seiya....-dijo zhatura

por supuesto...odio todo lo que amas....sobre todo a ese individuo...y puedo jurarte...que algun dia lo matare....con mis propias manos....hare que se retuersa de dolor...igual que un convaleciente....hare que se hunda en el mas terrible de los infiernos....-dijo caos emanando una aura de total oscuridad...

eres un demonio...-dijo zhatura siniendo miedo por primera vez...las imagenes de el, muerto...torturado y masacrado pasaban por su mente, torturandola...el temblor empezo a ser visible para caos en ese momento....estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, en sus temores....que no vio venir esa onda expansiva, la que la arrastro varios metros atras...asiendo que su espalda chocanse contra una granroca, de la cual salio el mismo caos, este increiblemente desfiguro su mienbros superiores e inferiores para mantenerla atada a el, eran como extensiones de su propio cuerpo...se veia espantoso y ella sentia la opresion...la debilidad y el cansancio la estaba agobiando....- asique lo has desarrollado...dominar el arte divino de la sustraccion de energia vital...-dijo zhatura mientras su cabellos se extendia sobre ellos...

por supuesto...ustedes los dioses son seres muy poderosos...y gosan de capacidades y aptitudes que nadie mas tiene...-dijo caos antes de soltarla y ver como caia al suelo sin energia alguna-preparate zhatura...por que no volveras a ver la luz de otro dia nunca mas...-dijo caosmientras deformaba los dedos de sus manos tranformandolos en puntiagudas armas filosas...sus ojos verdes se clavaron en tales armas, sabia que saldria gravemente herida....no tenia fuerzas para nada....pero aun tenia una ultima ezperansa...

cristal....de jupiter....-susurro al tiempo que un brillo sobre su cuerpo iluminaba el campo de batalla, cegando a caos....

-fin flash back-

ella habia vuelto a rechasarlo...igual que todas las veces anteriores....

era la unica mujer....la una en el maldito universo que se atrevia a rechazarlo a el...que podia conceder cualquier cosa con tal de conceguir almas, lealtad y hasta con complacer su caprichos...pero esta mujer...se negaba a cumplir con sus caprichos...lo rechazaba una y otra vez...esto solo lograba que la deseara aun mas...despues de todo hacia mas de 5000 años que la deseaba...y ella no era una mujer facil de dominar...y menos con su pronto casamiento...

**continuara**


	34. Chapter 34

**_capitulo 34_**

**_el pasado de zhatura-parte 11_**

**_el palacio de diamantes estaba revosante en invitados, invidados de todos los planeas y todas las galaxias estaban ahi presentes para el casamiento de la reina del universo...incluso el se habia mesclado entre los invitados...._**

**_-----------------------_**

**_ya deja de caminar en circulos...-dijo taiki exasperado...._**

**_pero es que no puedo....esto me va a matar...-dijo seiya mientras volvia a mirar por la ventana, con un tic nervioso_**

**_sera mejor que te calmes...no vaya a ser que te ocurra algo y te quedes sin boda...-dijo yaten como si nada, seiya lo miro con una mirada asesina..._**

**_callate quieres...-dijo seiya_**

**_bueno vamonos...pronto va a comenzar y no seria bueno hacer esperar a todos los invitados...-dijo taiki_**

**_que positividad...-dijo yaten_**

**_quien callarse de una ves...-dijo seiya_**

**_no entiendo por que estas tan nervioso...es lo que tu querias...-dijo yaten_**

**_si...lo es...pero no estoy seguro de que quiera que todo el universo este pendiente de eso...-dijo seiya_**

**_eso debiste pensarlo antes no crees....-dijo taiki con una mueca de incredulidad_**

**_es cierto...ella es nada mas y nada menos que la reina del universo es logico que todos esten al pendiente de ella en estedia...-dijo yaten_**

**_si pero...hay algo que no me gusta...tengo un mal presentimiento...-dijo frunciendo el ceño_**

**_no seas aguafiestas....es el dia de tu boda...-dijo yaten_**

**_supongo tienes razon...-dijo seiya, para despues salir de alli los tres..._**

**_----------------------------_**

**_hermana mayor...-llamo kakiu a zhatura que estaba sentada frente a ellas, perfectamente arreglada..._**

**_eh...que pasa...-dijo zhatura moviendo su cabeza hacia donde oia la vos de su hermana_**

**_estas pensando en otras cosas...-dijo galaxia junto a ella, todas estaban ataviadas con fabulosos vestidos...todas junto a ella...que era su casamiento..ese dia..._**

**_no es eso...es solo que de verdad...nunca habia podido pensar que este dia llegaria...-dijo zhatura parandose del asiento y caminando a la ventana que estaba cerranda, el estido blanco que llebaba se desplegaba conforme caminanba lentamente..._**

**_se que no puedes mirarte en un espejo...-dijo hotaru_**

**_pero estas hermosa...-dijo setsuna debilmente, zhatura sonrio a sus amigas..._**

**_gracias chicas...-dijo zhatura_**

**_bueno es hora de ir al gran salon...donde se realizara...-dijo haruka_**

**_ven te pondre el velo...-dijo michiru amablemente, zhatura se sento y michiru le coloco un amplio y largo velo de tull blanco_**

**_gracias michiru...-dijo zhatura sonriendole aunque tenia un presentimiento algo extraño...-que sera esta sensacion...-penso cerrando los ojos...._**

**_zhatura....-llamo haruka extrañada, sabia que algo le pasaba..._**

**_vamos...llegaremos tarde no querras acerlo esperar por ti...-dijo setsuna sonriendole_**

**_no...yo jamas....-dijo zhatura abriendo los ojos levemente_**

**_tienes razon...-dijo hotaru, zhatura se paro con porte elegante...todas sonrienron...ella era una persona impresionante y estaban seguras de que mientras ella estuviera con ellas...no tenian nada a que temerle..._**

**_-------------------------_**

**_el salon estaba en silencio en el momento de su entrada, todos estaban espectantes de su proximo movimiento, notaba las mirada sobre su figura...aunque claro ella no podia verlos pero sentia sus mirado sobre ella...sentia las mirada de todos...la de el especialmente..._**

**_estamos aqui reunidos....-empezo a hablar el hombre frente a ella, cuando llego al altar, todas las personas escuchaban atentamente al hombre anciano que se dirigia a todos en el salon, sus amigas sonreian contesas, su hermana y sus hijos los miraban felices...sabian que era lo que ambos deseaban solo esperaban que caos no interviniera..._**

**_seiya sonreia genuinamente mientras escuchaba al hombre hablar sobre la vida...el marimonio y los seres humanos....estaba seguro que no tenia de que preocuparse...despues de todo ella seria su esposa despues de esa ceremonia...estaba seguro nunca olvidaria este dia..._**

**_seiya...aceptas a su majestad...la reina zhatura...para amarla y respetarla todos los dias del resto de lla eternidad...-dijo el hombre_**

**_acepto....-dijo seiya_**

**_juras...aqui frente a todos protegerla y horrarla siempre....-dijo el hombre_**

**_lo juro...-dijo seiya_**

**_aun a costa de que no puedas volver a enamorarte de otra mujer....-dijo el hombre_**

**_aun a costa de eso...ya que no lo necesito...a la unica que siempre podre querer dependiente o independientmeente de eso es a zhatura...-dijo seiya_**

**_muy bien...en ese caso...colocale el anillo...-dijo el hombre...seiya tomo un fino aillo de oro y y luego se volteo hacia ella, ella lo miro sonriendo como alentandolo a que continuara, el tomo su mano tatuada..._**

**_zhatura...recibe este anillo como muestra del nuevo lazo que nos unira por siempre....-dijo seiya mientras le ponia el anillo sonriendo para despues ambos mirar de nuevo al hombre mayor_**

**_zhatura...reina del universo...aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo...para amarlo y respetarlo todos los dias del resto de la eternidad...-dijo el hombre_**

**_acepto...-dijo zhatura sin dudarlo..._**

**_aunque todos los dioses del olimpo se levanten en su contra por casarse con un humano...-dijo el hombre_**

**_si...-dijo ella_**

**_aunque el universo caiga en desgracia...-dijo el hombre, ella lo miro_**

**_si...-dijo ella_**

**_en ese caso...el anillo majestad...-dijo el hombre sonriendole, ella asintio y lo tomo de la almohadilla que le hombre le tendio y luego se volteo a seiya que la miraba con gran admiracion...._**

**_seiya...recibe este anillo como muestra del nuevo lazo que nos unira por siempre...-dijo zhatura poniendo el anillo, al estar ambos puestos...estos empezaron a brillar..._**

**_muy bien...puedes besar a la novia...-dijo el hombre...seiya al escucharlo se acerco a ella lentamente para depsues besarla...inmediatamente los aplausos se escucharon...._**

**_al separarse ambos miraron a todos sonrientes..._**

**_zhatura tomo el brazo de seiya....el la miro_**

**_te dolera un poco...-dijo zhatura_**

**_de que hablas...-dijo seiya extrañado_**

**_la marca que quedo en tu muñeca...te dolera un poco...es nueva para ti....-dijo zhatura_**

**_no importa...-dijo seiya sonriendole_**

**_bueno....-dijo zhatura para despues salir ambos del salon al jardin donde habia unas mesas y la comida se estaba sirviendo..._**

**_------------------------------_**

**_felicidades....-les saludaban todos los que los veian pasar entre las mesas..._**

**_no les hagas caso...es falsedad...-le susurro zhatura a seiya cuando se alejaron a la mesa de ellos donde esperanban sus amigos..._**

**_lo note...que hipocrita...-dijo seiya_**

**_de que hablan...-dijo kakiu_**

**_los invitados....eran falsos...-dijo zhatura mientras todos procedian comer_**

**_lo de siempre-dijo haruka simplemente_**

**_si-dijo zhatura_**

**_pero bueno cambiemos de tema....-dijo setsuna_**

**_es cierto...zhatura-sama no quiero incomodarte pero dinos que pasara con caos ahora...-dijo michiru, zhatura cerro los ojos_**

**_sabes a decir verdad no tengo idea de lo que este haciendo...como eh perido mis poderes de sailor scout..no s que pueda llegar a hacer...-dijo zhatura_**

**_pero tu no podras transformarte...-dijo hotaru, zhatura apreto los puño fruciendo el cejo..._**

**_es verdad...en una situacion asi...yo no podria hacer nada...-dijo zhatura_**

**_pero hemos entrenado-dijo galaxia_**

**_pero no es suficiente....-dijo zhatura_**

**_haremos lo que podamos-dijo taiki, zhatura no dijo nada..._**

**_sera mejor que lo dejemos aqui...-dijo seiya viendo la tristeza que sernia sobre su ahora esposa..._**

**_muy bien...-dijo haruka_**

**_discul`penme...-dijo zhatura levantandose y saliendo de alli_**

**_seiya no piensas ir detras de ella...-dijo kakiu_**

**_necesita estar sola...sino no se hubiera levantado....-dijo seiya cerrando los ojos..._**

**_estas seguro seiya...-dijo michiru_**

**_si...no se preocupen...-dijo seiya aparentando tranquilidad_**

**_------------------------_**

**_zhatura llego al claro en el centro del bosque...su vestido blanco se arrastraba levemente en el verde y fresco pasto..._**

**_mis poderes no regresaran hasta que recupere la vista....-susurro al aire_**

**_interesante...-dijo alguien detras de ella, ella volteo inmediatamente al sentir la presencia de un espectro de alto poder_**

**_quien eres?...como llegaste aqui?-dijo zhatura frunciendo el ceño_**

**_fue dificil pero pudo llegar para obedecer la orden de mi señor-dijo radamanthys frente a ella_**

**_orden...-dijo ella sabiendo que en esa situacion el espectro tenia las de ganar..._**

**_-------------------------_**

**_seiya, yaten y galaxia se levantaron de la mesa de golpe con los ojos desorbitados_**

**_que ocurre-dijo hotaru_**

**_un espectro-dijo seiya para despues salir corriendo hacia el bosque_**

**_que...-dijeron todos los demas saliendo detras de el_**

**_no que estaria bien-dijo haruka frunciendo el ceño_**

**_yo tenia entendido que los espectros no podian pisar jupiter-dijo seiya_**

**_si pero ella ah perdido sus poderes...-dijo setsuna_**

**_maldicion-dijo seiya_**

**_apresuremonos-dijo haruka_**

**_----------------------_**

**_es tarde...-dijo radamanthys cuando los vio llegar al claro...zhatra estaba en sus brazos desmayada..._**

**_alejate de ella...-dijo uranus_**

**_eso no me es posible....debo llevarla con mi señor...-dijo radamanthys preparandose para partir de aquel planeta_**

**_ni lo sueñes...-dijo figther_**

**_y cual de ustedes pateticas sailors me lo impediran...no piedar el tiempo...todo el universo entero sabe que sin sailor jupiter las demas guerreras son una inutiles...-dijo radamanthys_**

**_que dijiste-dijo neptune_**

**_lo que oyes...no me hagas repetirlo niña...-dijo radamanthys_**

**_explocion de galaxias.....-dijo galaxia atacando al espectro el cual lo esquivo transportandose quedando suspendido en el aire..._**

**_jajaj...bueno como ya tengo lo que vine a buscar....me retiro....-dijo radamanthys para despues desaparecer de alli con zhatura en brazos...mientras todos se miraban unos a otros con expresiones horrizadas, figther perdio su transformacion y salio de alli rapidamente no estaba para criticas en ese momento_**

**_-------------------------------_**

**_radamanthys llego al palacio situado en el inframundo apareciendo frente a su señor, el cual al verlo sonrio satisfechamente_**

**_llevala a la habitacion que hemos prepadado para ella tan especialmente...-dijo caos arrastrando las palabras....aun no se recuperaba de los estragos de la ultima batalla en contra de ella pero aprovecharia este tiempo que estara cerca de ella para realizar sus ambiciones...._**

**_radamanthys solo asintio para despues llevar a la mujer que segun la orden de su amo no podia ni mirar..._**

**_-----------------------------_**

**_se desperto en un comodo y amplio lecho, al sentarse en el pudo notar que estaba en una habitacion, pequeña y que esta parecia tener un campo de fuerza...ademas d eque se sentia muy debil por alguna razon..._**

**_que bueno que despiertas...pense que no lo harias...-escucho la vos de caos en la habitacion, por como la hoyo diria que estaba sobre el marco de la puerta de dicha habitacion..._**

**_caos...-dijo zhatura_**

**_vaya estas peor de lo que imagine...-dijo caos con vos sordica_**

**_sabes que no puedo vivir en un lugar donde no hay luz caos...-dijo zhatura_**

**_es cierto...estas en el inframundo...tu resplandor no tiene efecto aqui...pero debo decirte que tus poderes son extraordinarios realmente te admiro...a decir verdad no esperaba que despertaras en uno o dos años cuando tu resplandor pudiera cubrir por completo la habitacion y el campo de fuerza que la rodea pero veo que eh suvestimado...-dijo caos_**

**_como de costumbre-dijo zhatura sin animos, se sentia muy debil como para perder energia tratando de entrar en razon con el..._**

**_veo que no tienes animos...-dijo caos_**

**_y yo percibo que no te acercas mucho...acaso aun estas herido...-dijo zhatura sonriendo_**

**_debo aceptar que no esperaba que utilizaras un hechizo de magia...menos de magia negra solo las personas muy diestras en ese arte lo usan ese tipo de hechizo sin dudas no has perdido en tuiempo en tus viajes por el universo...que otros ases tienes bajo la manga eh-dijo caos con algo de repulsion, odiaba no poder lidear con esa mujer...nunca sabia con que iba a salirle en una batalla..._**

**_pues aun no lo se...pero cualquier cosa puede pasar no crees...igual no te preocupes...no tengo poderes desde que use ese hechizo-dijo zhatura_**

**_si lo se eso fue una autodestruccion...vi que estuviste muy mal...-dijo caos_**

**_no te ilusiones...sabes que no puedes tenerme aqui encerrada mucho tiempo...encontrare la forma de escaparme....-dijo zhatura_**

**_solo si te atreves a las cortaduras y heridas que te haria el campo de energia...-dijo caos_**

**_ya veremos-dijo zhatura, ante esta contestacion se dio la vuelta para irse....-hades...-esclamo ella fuertemente, aos se detuvo, algo en su interior latio fuertemente al ser llamado por ella_**

**_no se de que hablas...esa persona ya no existe zhatura...-dijo caos sin voltear...sus manos empezaban a sudar y su control estaba menguando_**

**_mientes caos...se que que hades esta ahi...escuchando mis palabras...hades...sal de tu jaula...quiero verte...hermano...-dijo zhatura mientra sel simbolo en su frente se hacia presente, para despus notar como la oscuridad que rodeaba ese cuerpo se removia momentaneamente para solo dejar en su lugar una mirada verdosa y corazon justo y noble en su lugar..._**

**_hades se volteo y miro tiernamente a su hermana menor atraves de sus ojos verdes_**

**_zhatura...-exclamo, ella se paro de la cama tanteando con sus manos y extirandolas hacia el el se acerco a ella hasta donde pudiera tocarlo...entonces ella lo abrazo..._**

**_hades...sabia que estas en algun lugar...-dijo zhatura_**

**_si...eres muy noble pero no deberias preocuparte por mi...debes derrotarlo zhatura...eres la unica que puede...-dijo hades_**

**_me estas pidiendo que sea yo quien te mate...-dijo zhatura frunciendo ambos cejos_**

**_zhatura...por favor no...-dijo hades, ella se separo de el como si le hiciera daño abrazarlo y se volteo dandole la espalda_**

**_yo no lo hare...no voy a matarte si eso quieres...-dijo zhatura cerrando los ojos indignaada_**

**_se que no te gusta lo que oyes hermana...pero es la unica salida de otro modo caos no dejara el universo en paz...-dijo hades_**

**_no te preocupes por eso...yo estoy para protegerlo...no lo abandonare nunca...-dijo zhatura_**

**_no te enojes hermana es solo que...-dijo hades_**

**_hades...no soy asesina....-dijo zhatura_**

**_veo que no podre convenserte de que lo hagas...-dijo hades_**

**_estas en lo cierto-dijo zhatura_**

**_me retiro entonces...descansa...estoy seguro que si descansas bien...podras transpasar esa barrera aunque te lastimaras pero hazlo y sal de aqui con tu forma de viaje astral hermana...de otra forma moriras....-dijo hades antes de salir de la habitacion, zhatura se recosto en el lecho y se durmio profundamente...._**

**_-------------------_**

**_que vamos a hacer...-dijo michiru a todos los demas que estaban preocupados_**

**_solo los dioses saben como llegar...-dijo serenity_**

**_pero majestad...-dijo luna, una gata negra que estaba junto a la reina del milenio de plata_**

**_esto es una verdadera tragedia...-dijo sailor venus_**

**_si...cualquiera sabe que ella es un ser de luz...-dijo sailor mars, captando la atencion de todos...- ella no resistira mucho en ese lugar sombrio....-dijo mars con preocupacion_**

**_odio decir esto pero tienes razon sailor mars...-dijo galaxia_**

**_entonces no vamos a hacer nada...-dijo serena_**

**_no podemos....somos simples mortales....-dijo hotaru_**

**_y ustedes son la dinastia de jupiter....-dijo venus_**

**_que quieres decir...-dijo yaten_**

**_ustedes son las sailors mas fuertes del universo y ahora no pueden rescatar a su capitana...-dijo mars_**

**_te equivocas...no somos las mas fuertes....la dinastia de jupiter siempre da buenos resultados por que somos comandadas por nuestra capitana...ella siempre esta un paso delante de nosotras...somos lo que somos gracias a ella....-dijo haruka_**

**_eso lo entiendo pero...ella...-dijo serena_**

**_yo pienso que ella va a volver...-dijo serenity_**

**_que-dijeron todos_**

**_ella nunca los abandonaria...ella los quiere mucho...estoy segura que ella haria cualquier cosa con tal de salvarles a ustedes...incluso arriesgaria su propia vida por ustedes...-dijo serenity sonriendo_**

**_gracias...reina serenity-dijo taiki sonriendole a la reina de cabellos plateados_**

**_----------------------------------_**

**_desperto un par de horas mas tardes despues de un tormentoso sueño...su rostro sudaba y su cabellos estaba pegado a su cuello y rostro..._**

**_eso fue horrible...-dijo en un quejido mientras se tocaba la frente...el simbolo en su frente le dolia...signo de que su resplandor estaba empesando a disolverse entre la oscuridad...-si no salgo pronto de aqui no podre salir jamas...-dijo zhatura mientras se paraba del lecho...peroentonces escucho ul leve ruido en la puerta de la habitacion...-quien es...-pregunto zhatura_**

**_soy...persefone...tu eres...la reencarnacion de lord zeus....-dijo la diosa con una suave vos..._**

**_asi es persefone...pero dime por que has venido a verme...-dijo zhatura sonriedno mientras se acrcaba a la diosa..._**

**_esperad...no camine mas o el campo de energia la herira...-dijo persefone con angustia_**

**_no te preocupes...-dijo zhatura traspasando el campo de energia con algo de esfuerzo dado que era oscuridad pura y su luz estaba demasiado debil_**

**_en su estado actual solo podria salir de aqui...por eso eh venido....para ayudaros...fue lo que me pidio mi señor hades...-dijo persefone sonriendo luminosamente al nombrar al padre de su futuro hijo_**

**_ya veo....pero dime como salgo de aqui...-dijo zhatura_**

**_en la habitacion de al lado hay un balcon desde alli podeis empezar vuestro viaje de regreso..-dijo persefone_**

**_muchas gracias persefone...-dijo zhatura_**

**_de nada...espero no sufra muchos daños en el viaje...-dijo persefone para despues voltearse y salir del amplio pasillo, zhatura fue a la habitacion siguiente y encontro a tientas el balcon...para luego emprender el viaje de regreso..._**

**_----------------------------------_**

**_asique...ella se arriesgo y regreso eh...-dijo caos_**

**_asi es mi señor....-dijo radamanthys_**

**_bueno...avisa a beryl que empiese actuar...veremos como ahora que sabemos cuales son sus puntos debiles....sufre en desmedida...-dijo caos con una sonrisa sordica mientras ocultaba su oscura mirada entre su cabello..._**

**_----------------------------------_**

**_el bosque de jupiter estaba muy tranquilo....la niebla densa cubria gran parte del bosque, los arboles tenian las ramas caidas y las hojas secas..._**

**_el bosque esta muriendo....-dijo seiya con tristeza mientras tocaba el tronco de un roble, yaten taiki, mina, amy, rey y serena estaban con el_**

**_por que esta muriendo...-pregunto serena con pena_**

**_este bosque y todos sus animales....fueron cuidados y mantenidos por nuestra madre....-dijo yaten_**

**_y ahora que ella no se encuentra en el universo....estan muriendo por que han dejado de sentir su resplandor-dijo taiki mientras se acomodaba los anteojos_**

**_su resplandor es muy especial entonces....-dijo amy_**

**_si...su resplandor es lo que mantiene vivo a todo el universo-dijo seiya_**

**_como-dijo rey_**

**_su estrella es la mas luminosa en todo el universo es la brinda luz a todas las restantes...sin ella no pueden existir...-dijo yaten_**

**_ya veo-dijo mina, pero entonces yaten se paro en seco para despues voltearse inmediatamente a donde se vio una luz descender frente a ellos_**

**_esto es...-dijo taiki_**

**_es ella-dijo seiya, entonces la luz se dicipo y vieron a una zhatura de cabello suelto, ojos difuminados, vestido desgastado y maltrecho y heridas por todos lados...todos se acercaron a ella, pero esta sucumbio al cansancio y cayo al suelo, seiya pudo sujertarla a tiempo antes de que tocara el suelo...._**

**_vamos a la enfermeria...-dijo amy, seiya la tomo en brazos y todos partieron al palacio_**

**_---------------------------------_**

**_estaban todos en la enfermeria, mas que contentos por el regreso de zhatura aunque no dejaban de preguntarse como era que ella habia logrado escapar de un lugar como ese...._**

**_doctor como se encuentra...-pregunto seiya al verlo salir_**

**_estara bien...solo han sido cortes superficiales...-dijo el doctor_**

**_que bueno-dijo kakiu_**

**_cuando despertara...-dijo galaxia_**

**_en cuanto recipere todas las energias que ha perdido estara bien-dijo el doctor para despues hacer una reberencia y salir del pasillo_**

**_esto es todo un alivio-dijo setsuna riendo_**

**_----------------------------_**

**_es muy bueno ver que estas con nosotros-dijo serenity a su lado_**

**_serenity...-dijo zhatura aun medio dormida..._**

**_si...todos estabamos muy preocupados...-dijo serenity_**

**_muchas gracias por preocuparse...-dijo zhatura enderezandose en la cama_**

**_como te sientes-dijo michiru a su lado, ella pudo noar como todaos estaban alli_**

**_ahora que estoy aqui muy bien-dijo zhatura, sintio pasos acercarse a la cama_**

**_bombon...perdoname...no debi...-dijo seiya a su lado_**

**_no fue tu culpa...ni de nadie...solo paso...ya esta...no quiero que se sientan mal por esto que paso...-dijo zhatura_**

**_la pasaste mal-dijo setsuna_**

**_te hicieron algo-dijo haruka_**

**_no...todo esta bien-dijo zhatura_**

**_pero madre...tu resplandor aun esta muy debil...-dijo yaten cerca de ella_**

**_eso es por que en ese lugar no hay luz...-dijo zhatura_**

**_ya veo...-dijo galaxia_**

**_pero estaras bien....-dijo hotaru_**

**_claro-dijo zhatura_**

**_es una alegria-dijo kakiu_**

**_es cierto...me alegra zhatura-sama-dijo serena_**

**_gracias...-dijo zhatura_**

**_por cierto zhatura...queria hablar contigo sobre algo importante...-dijo serenity_**

**_dime...-dijo zhatura_**

**_en una semana se realizara un baile en la luna...-dijo serenity_**

**_vaya...felicidades princesa...-dijo zhatura a serena_**

**_como-dijo serena_**

**_ya se que es tu cumpleaños la proxima semana-dijo zhatura_**

**_oh...pero como lo supo-dijo serena_**

**_sin importar cuando...te dire que eh hablado muchas veces con tu madre-dijo zhatura_**

**_gracias-dijo serena_**

**_me preguntaba si tu y la dinastia prodrian estar alli-dijo serenity_**

**_preguntales-dijo zhatura como si nada_**

**_pero...-dijo serenity_**

**_yo no voy a ordenarles ir...si es lo que buscas...si quieres que esten presentes...invitalos serenity-dijo zhatura frunciendo un cejo_**

**_esta bien...-dijo serenity sonriendo, a pesar de los años...ella no habia cambiado nada_**

**_muy bien...por mi parte ire-dijo zhatura_**

**_y a vosotros...les gustaria estar presentes-dijo serenity_**

**_por su puesto-dijeron algunos_**

**_claro-dijeron otros mas ninguno se nego a ir, zhatura solo sonreia_**

**_----------------------------------_**

**_el salon de baile esta rebosante de gente...varias parejas bailaban en el centro de la pista...otras tantas miraban como bailaban y otros aun permanecian sentados en sus mesas junto a las personas que mas atesoraban..._**

**_entre los invitados se podia ver a un ser humano...colado en la fiesta...presente para hablar con dos personas..._**

**_decidio hablar con ella antes de ver a su queridicima princesa serena..._**

**_majestad...-dijo endimion interrumpiendo sin querer en el balcon donde ella escuchaba a seiya hablar sobre las estrellas..._**

**_dime...-dijo ella volteando hacia el, endimion se quedo admirado al verla...nunca imagino que su belleza seria tan grande...sin embargo el amaba a serena...seiya pudo ver claramente la mirada de asombro al verla_**

**_disculpa...pero que quieres-dijo seiya_**

**_oh...cierto....me preguntaba si podia cruzar dos palabras con su majestad-dijo endimion_**

**_por supuesto...me esperas en el salon seiya-dijo zhatura amablemente_**

**_claro bombon...no tardes por favor-dijo seiya_**

**_no lo hare-dijo zhatura, seiya salio del balcon dejandolos solos...- usted dira...-dijo ella juntando sus manos sobre su falda_**

**_con todo resperto majestad...es usted muy hermosa-dijo endimion_**

**_muchas gracias...pero no viniste a decirme eso o si-dijo zhatura sonriendo alagada_**

**_no...me temo que este baile se frustrara majestad-dijo endimion_**

**_frustrara...ya veo a que te refieres principe...pero dime...tu familia tiene algo que ver-dijo zhatura_**

**_ellos no pueden acetar que me haya enamorado de un habitante del reino de los dioses-dijo endimion_**

**_este no es el reino de los dioses principe-dijo zhatura_**

**_oh...cierto lo olvidaba...pero para nosotros los terrestres...los habitantes del milenio de plata...son conciderados dioses...por su nobleza, entereza y belleza...-dijo endimion_**

**_entiendo...pero creeme principe...esas solo son las cualidades superficiales de los dioses...nosotros no nos parecemos a alguno de los habitantes d eeste reino-dijo zhatura_**

**_lo entiendo...disculpeme...-dijo endimion_**

**_no te preocupes...errar es humano...pero dime....cual es el peligro...-dijo zhatura_**

**_si no hacemos algo...este reino desaparecera...-dijo endimion_**

**_ya veo...pero bueno...creo que lo mejor sera hablarlo con serenity...despues de todo ella es la reina de este lugar...aqui yo solo soy una invitada...lamento decir que no puedo intrceder a no ser una emergencia principe-dijo zhatura_**

**_entiendo...disculpeme por haberla molestado majestad-dijo endimion haciendo una reverencia_**

**_no te preocupes...y ahora ve a buscar a tu amada...ella necesita tu proteccion-dijo zhatura_**

**_si...con su permiso-dijo endimion_**

**_adelante...-dijo zhatura, endimion salio del balcon despues de escucharla, zhatura camino hacia adentro encontrandose a seiya recostado sobre la pared...- desde cuando estas ahi-dijo zhatura_**

**_me descubriste-dijo seiya sonriendo_**

**_desde cuando escuchas conversaciones ajenas-dijo zhatura_**

**_desde que tu estas en ellas-dijo el mirando hacia la pista_**

**_jajajaj-rio zhatura- encerio...-dijo ella con falso sarcasmo_**

**_vailamos-dijo seiya cambiando de tema de pronto, ella sonrio aceptando_**

**_---------------------------_**

**_los grandes ejercitos de beryl se acercaban a la luna sin compacion, endimion habia hablado con la princesa serena pero habia sido demasiado tarde...la luna pronto seria atacada por las tropas terretres....mientras caos esperaba pacientemente en un punto fijo de la via lactea a su contricante...._**

**_--------------------------------_**

**_no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo...-dijo seiya mientras el y zhatura bailaban_**

**_aprovechate no mas...-dijo zhatura lanzando un suspiro_**

**_lo siento lo que pasa es que no esperaba poder ver esto nunca...-dijo seiya_**

**_uh....ya me entro curiosidad...dime-dijo zhatura sonriendole_**

**_si me lo pides asi....pues yaten y taiki estan bailando con las princes de mercurio y de venus...-dijo seiya sonriendo con picardia_**

**_vaya...esto se pone mejor-dijo zhatura_**

**_asi es todos parecen muy felices....me pregunto si las cosas son asi por que tu estas aqui-dijo seiya_**

**_que quieres decir-dijo zhatura_**

**_he notado perfectamente que no soy el unico que sonrie cuando estas en la misma habitacion que todos nosotros...purificas a las personas con tu sola presencia y nadie resiste tu mirada...ya de por si eres atrayente para cualquiera...y eso lo se mejor que nadie-dijo seiya_**

**_pero no debes preocuparte por nada...por que yo solo puedo entregar mi corazon una vez...y mi corazon ya fue entregado...tu lo sabes-dijo zhatura, seiya sonrio para despues besarla castamente...._**

**_nos atacan...nos atacan....-entraron corriendo entre los invitados..._**

**_que-dijeron las sailors presentes que pronto se transformaron listas para luchar..._**

**_asi que a esto se referia-dijo zhatura junto a ellas_**

**_de que hablas-le dijo sailor fighter_**

**_el hablo de esto...por lo que veo no pudo advertir a serenity-dijo zhatura_**

**_que haremos zhatura-dijo uranus_**

**_ustedes que quieren hacer...maker...healer-dijo zhatura_**

**_madre...-dijeron ambas_**

**_vamos confien en mi...y diganme...que desean hacer....-dijo zhatura acercandose a ellas_**

**_luchemos...por favor...ayudemosles-dijo maker_**

**_las aman....-dijo zhatura sonriendo_**

**_oh...bueno...-dijo ehaler, zhatura levanto una ceja_**

**_creo que ustedes saben que por mas de que esten en sus formas de sailors...sus sentimientos no cambian no es asi-dijo zhatura_**

**_si madre-dijo maker_**

**_muy entonces...lo vovlere a preguntar...las aman?-dijo zhatura_**

**_si-respondieron ambas_**

**_entonces hagan lo que su corazon mande-dijo zhatura_**

**_pero...-dijo healer_**

**_ya tienen edad para tomar sus propias deciciones...y recuerden soy su madre...estarecon ustedes siempre-dijo zhatura_**

**_por que suena a despidida-penso maker_**

**_que piensas...vamos vete...-dijo zhatura tocando su hombro_**

**_no importa que pase madre...volveremos-dijo maker, y healer asintio_**

**_lo se-dijo zhatura mientras ambas se iban a ayudar a mercury y venus_**

**_ellas han madurado-dijo plut a su lado_**

**_si plut...al igual que todas ustedes...pero bueno...veamos que podemos hacer por todasestas personas-dijo zhatura_**

**_podemos-dijeron uranus y neptune_**

**_no esperaran que me quede aqui tranquila o no-dijo zhatura_**

**_nosotras jamas...-dijo hotaru_**

**_no importa que pase...te protegeremos-dijo figther_**

**_lo se chicas...y ya saben lo que pienso de eso-dijo zhatura_**

**_pero esta ves es nuestro turno bombon-dijo uranus_**

**_veo que no habra caso de convencerlas-dijo zhatura_**

**_por supuesto que no-dijo galaxia_**

**_esta bien-dijo zhatura, entonces fueron rodeadas por el ejercito que era comandado por los 4 generales y la reina beryl_**

**_------------------------------_**

**_desgraciadamente cuando maker y healer llegaron con las tres sailor que servian a la reina y la princesa del milenio de plata estas estaban derrotadas y casi muertas..._**

**_venus...-dijo healer sosteniendola en sus brazos_**

**_en otra vida quizas...-dijo entre susurros la guerreras del amor antes de morir en sus brazos, healer cerro sus ojos, habia llegado tarde..._**

**_mercury-dijo maker, mientras la tomaba en brazos..._**

**_creo que no podra ser-dijo esta antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, maker cerro los ojos con impotencia...la habia perdido..._**

**_maker...-dijo healer_**

**_vamonos...protejamos los unico que nos queda-dijo maker, healer asintio y ambas, con el corazon sangrando regresaron hacia donde estaban las de mas luchando..._**

**_-----------------------------------_**

**_tierra tiembla....-dijo uranus_**

**_maremoto de neptuno....-dijo neptune_**

**_grito mortal-dijo plut_**

**_tumba del silencio....destruye....-dijo saturn_**

**_explocion de galaxia...-dijo galaxia_**

**_laser de estrella fugaz...-dijo fighter los ataque lograron destruir a los ejercitos y al os generales pero el peor enermigo, la reina beryl aun estaba ileza...esta se dirigio a zhatura apuntandole con un cetro...._**

**_muere....-dijo beryl atacandola_**

**_estrella de sailor maker...-dijo maker_**

**_infierno estelar de healer-dijo healer interceptando el ataque y repeliendolo...._**

**_maker...healer-dijeron las demas sailor que lucian cansadas por el combate_**

**_que paso-dijo zhatura_**

**_llegamo tarde...-dijo healer_**

**_oho...no...-dijo zhatura_**

**_pero ahora no importa te protegeremos....-dijo maker mientras todas formaban un circul o a su alrededor protegiendola_**

**_no no lo hagan...es un suicidio...-dijo zhatura estirando sus manos...mientras sus ojos se aguaban_**

**_esto es lo que elegimos-dijo neptune_**

**_moriremos por ti si es necesario...-dijo plut_**

**_no...eso no seria justo...por favor chicas...-dijo zhatura_**

**_no importa que digas...no nos moveremos-dijo galaxia, zhatura no contesto pero beryl comenz a atacarlas a todas con rayos mortales...asiendo que todas y cada una de ellas cayeran al suelo inertes..._**

**_no...-dijo zhatura parada oyendo los ruidos sordos de los cuerpos al caer...._**

**_si...estan todas muertas...no quedan mas sailors...-dijo beryls riendo extrepitosamente_**

**_chicas...-dijo zhatura oprimiendo sus puños- no es justo...ahora ellas no tendran la oportunidad de vivir...de cumplir sus sueños...no...todas esas batallas para esto....no...debo hacer algo...-penso mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas...._**

**_su vista oscura hasta ese momento empezo a aclararse...entonces lo entendio podia ver...lo que queria decir que podia transformarse en sailro jupiter..._**

**_se acerco al cuerpo de seiya, que era el mas cerco, lo tomo entre sus brazos y vio definitibamente no respiraba...todos habian perdido sus transformaciones y ninguno estaba con vida...los miro a todos un segundo y despues dejo a seiya en el suelo..._**

**_les prometo....no sera en vano...algo hare por ustedes....chicos....-dijo para despues salir de alli_**

**_------------------------------_**

**_serena....-exclamo serenity al llegar a lo que quedaba del balcon del palacio y ver los cuerpo de endimion y serena, flotando en el aire_**

**_oh no-dijeron luna y artemis_**

**_reina beryl...-se hoyo la vos de sailor jupiter parada en una columna semi destruida..._**

**_no es posible...-dijo beryl_**

**_sailor jupiter-dijeron luna y artemis_**

**_zhatura-dijo serenity para despues mirar el cristal de plata el cual estaba en su mano_**

**_destio verde....purifica....-dijo sailor jupiter atacando a beryl...._**

**_jaja....puede que yo haya muerto pero aun te queda una ultima pruba sailor jupiter-dijo beryl antes de desaparecer_**

**_que dijo-dijo luna_**

**_estas energias-dijo sailor jupiter mientras esquivava unos cuatos ataques..._**

**_pero si son...-dijo serenity sorprendida_**

**_no es posible-dijo artemis mientras veia a todos los miembros de la dinastia de jupiter frente a ellos, levantando el puño contra sailor jupiter_**

**_pero que hacen-dijo luna al ver como uranus y neptune atacaban a sailor jupiter_**

**_estas no son ellas...estan siendo manipuladas por caos...-dijo sailor jupiter mientras esquivava sus ataques sin golpearlas_**

**_pelea....-dijeron ambas sailors mostrandos sus ojos nublados, muy enfurecidos_**

**_no puedo...no contra ustedes...yo nunca podria hacerles daño-penso sailor jupiter_**

**_sailro jupiter....-dijeron los tres eres que miraban la pelea de lejos, al ver como sailor jupiter fue enviada varios metros atras...por un golpe ambas sailors_**

**_no tengo alternativa...espero me perdonen....-dijo sailor jupiter para despues pelear con ellas e ir llendo derrotandolas a todas...la única que estaba de pie frente a ella...y dispuesta para atacarla...era sailor figther..._**

**_Terminemos con esto-dijo figther antes de atacarla con la espada de Urano que estaba en el suelo de cristal..._**

**_No importa que pase...debo llegar al final...y tu...figther estas bajo sus poderes...debo ayudarte...-pensó Júpiter antes de sacar a destino verde y ambas enfrascarse en una batallas sin fronteras...ambas se movían rápido...sin dar lugar a ninguna falla...hasta que ambas apuntaron al cuerpo de la otra...apuñalándose sus cuerpo al mismo tiempo..._**

**_La sangre de sailor Júpiter bajo por su hombro y su brazo....mientras que figther mostraba una herida en el vientre...por su puesto después de todo destino verde era famosa por su capacidad para cortar cualquier cosa...pronto figther perdió su transformación dejando ver una mirada zafiro llena de arrepentimiento dolor y pena por haber herido a aquella que amaba...ambos se alejaron del otro desenterrando las espadas de sus cuerpos....la espada de Urano callo al piso al instante mientras seiya caía arrodillado en brazos de sailor Júpiter...ella dejo a destino verde a un lado y lo recibió en sus brazos...el pudo sentir esa calidez al estar junto a ella...aquella que sentía siempre..._**

**_Bombón...-susurro seiya..._**

**_Tranquilo...todo esta bien...ahora-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Yo...lo siento....perdóname....yo....no....-dijo seiya con culpabilidad por haberla herido_**

**_Claro seiya....tu no eres una mala persona-dijo Júpiter antes de que el susurra su nombre para después morir en sus brazos...Júpiter lloro amargamente unos instantes...pero después recordó aun tenia algo que hacer....todo esto paso sin que nadie notara como 3 pares de ojos observaron el ataque..._**

**_sailor jupiter se levanto y miro a las demas...faltaba una...._**

**_galaxia....-dijo jupiter para despues voltear...y ver a serenity....-creo que sabes como remediar esto verdad...-dijo jupiter mirandola con lagrimas en los ojos...._**

**_si.....pero solo funcionara con las personas del milenio de plata-dijo serenity_**

**_no te preocupes por los demas...ya vere que hacer....-dijo jupiter para despues saludar a artemis y luna con una mirada y despues convertirse en una lus estelar hasta llegar donde estaba galaxia frente a caos...._**

**_-----------------------------_**

**_esto paso por mi incompetencia...si le hubiese hecho caso....quizas todos estarian con vida...-dijo serenity antes de levantar el cristal de plata en el cetro..._**

**_pero majestad-dijo luna_**

**_usted morira si lo usa-dijo artemis_**

**_no...mi alma permanecera aqui...por que soy una diosa-dijo serenity mientras el cristal de plata emitia una luz rosada que pudo a todos aquellos habitantes del milenio de plata en burbujas para reencarnar en otras personas en un futuro...-esto es lo unico que puedo hacer zhatura-sama...-dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos..._**

**_-----------------------------_**

**_es hora de terminar con esto-dijo galaxia con lagrimas en los ojos_**

**_que crees que haces....-dijo caos frente a ella _**

**_termiare con esto...-dijo galaxia_**

**_tu no haras nada-escucho una vos detras de ella que tomaba su muñeca y le quitaba su espada_**

**_sailor jupiter-dijo galaxia mientras esta la hacia para atras_**

**_no interfieras-dijo jupiter mientras sostenia la espado con sus dos manos y camina frente a caos_**

**_vaya...estas enojada-dijo caos_**

**_mucho-dijo jupiter para despues levantar la espada y clavarla en la tierra- pero esta vez se acabo...-dijo jupiter mientras la oscuridad que residia en el cuerpo de hades era absorvida por la espada, galaxia que estaba cerca, empujo a zhaura lejos de la espada y_** **_tomo la espada en lugar de zhatura….pronto la oscuridad se traslado al cuarpo de galaxia mientras sailor jupiter la miraba con los ojos ensanchados...._**

**_Esta es mi recompensa después de tantas batallas…se puede saber cual fue la principal razón de mi estancia aquí…así ya recuerdo…somos amigas…ella lo dijo aquel dia…somos amigas…"confió en ti galaxia"….ella me dijo eso…y por eso la seguí….mi maestra….ella me enseño todo lo que se…le debo mí vida…por eso peleo…por ella...-dijo galaxia….el caos dentro de ella latió….-ah….maldito….a pesar de que estas encerrado en mi cuerpo estas tratando de aumentar tu poder…-dijo galaxia…_**

**_Galaxia…-escucho su vos detrás de ella, volteo la cabeza y la vio…Ahí…sailor Júpiter….con esa herida en el hombro…estaba parada ahí…con porte y elegancia…, galaxia soltó la espada…Júpiter se agacho y la tomo de los hombros…_**

**_Zhatura-sama….-dijo galaxia_**

**_Galaxia…tonta…por que hiciste eso….me arrebataste la espada en el ultimo momento….-dijo Júpiter sonriendo con tristeza…_**

**_Tú eres muy pura como para que este en tu cuerpo además…soy una guerrera de elite…y somos amigas…no podía dejar que corras riesgo…-dijo galaxia_**

**_Gracias….-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Pero debes…prometerme algo…-dijo galaxia_**

**_Dime…-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Tú eres la única con el suficiente poder como para derrotarme…promete que si llega el momento y ninguna sailor queda para derrotarme tu lo harás…-dijo galaxia_**

**_Lo prometo…pero solo si nadie mas puede-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Aja-dijo galaxia_**

**_Bien…-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Debes irte…aun tienes que hacer-dijo galaxia_**

**_Si…pero…-dijo Júpiter_**

**_Pero nada…vete…-dijo galaxia, quien se paro y se volteo a volver a tomar su espada…_**

**_Claro-dijo Júpiter para después emprender viaje como una estrella fugas…._**

**_Debo hacer…algo…mi cuerpo no podrá resistir…no soy como ella….lamentablemente no lo soy…no puedo quedarme así…-dijo galaxia mientras liberaba su semilla estelar….el lugar se llenaba de flores amarillas….flores de la vida…_**

**_Vuela por favor….mi dulce estrella….ve a un lugar donde nadie te pueda ver…a los confines del universo….ve con esa persona que te brindara su bondad y cariño…encuentra zhatura-sama y estate cerca de ella para protegerla…-dijo galaxia liberando al vuelo su semilla estelar…la cual se convirtió en una mariposa roja y voló por el universo…- tarde o temprano…ella despertara complemente y pondrá fin a esto…-dijo galaxia cerrando los ojos...._**

**_-------------------------------_**

**_hades regreso al inframundo siendo resibido por persefone...el estaba contento de regresar....de ser el mismo....solo esperaba que su querida hermana no hiciera una locura..._**

**_----------------------------------_**

**_esto es por el bien de ustedes...quiero que vivan ese es mi unico deseo....-dijo zhatura que habia vuelto al palacio y encontrado a serenity muerta y a luna y artemis dormidos junto a sus amigos...-espero me perdonen cuando sepan todo esto...-dijo zhatura para despues pararse e invocar la precencia de la madre naturaleza, rea...._**

**_hija...-dijo rea_**

**_madre....te eh invocado aqui por que quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo zhatura_**

**_y que es eso-dijo rea_**

**_ellas son las personas que han estado junto a mi....todo este tiempo-dijo zhatura_**

**_estan todos muertos-dijo rea llevandose la mano a la boca_**

**_poreso te eh llamado....yo puedo ser la reina del universo pero no puedo revivir a tantas personas o despues de haber utilizado toda mi energia para encerra a caos en esa espada-dijo zhatura_**

**_que quieres que haga-dijo rea frunciendo el ceño_**

**_quiero que les des una segunda oportunidad....permite que reencarnen-dijo zhatura_**

**_que....sabes lo que estas pidiendo para eso hay que hacer un intercambio-dijo rea_**

**_lo se...estoy dispuesta-dijo zhatura_**

**_que....-dijo rea_**

**_intercambiare cualquier cosa...solo quiero que vivan-dijo zhatura_**

**_esta bien...pero el precio es muy alto...lo perderas todo....-dijo rea_**

**_no me importa...asi deba vivir en el mundo de mis pesadillas lo hare-dijo zhatura_**

**_eres admirable-dijo rea_**

**_si madre...pero por favor hazlo...-dijo zhatura acercandose a ella_**

**_muy bien...son 7 personas...eso significa que lo que debes dar es tu corazon verdadero...cuando lo des este se fragmentara y lo s fragmento se refugiaran en los cuerpos de las sailros scouts pertenecientes a este sistema solar...tu apariencia cambiara y te convertiras en un humano comun y corriente...olvidando todo...asi como ellos tambien lo hara...tu nisiquiera existiras para ellos a no ser que alguno de tus hermanos se entrometa en esto-dijo rea_**

**_entiendo acepto el precio-dijo zhatura extendiendo los brazos..._**

**_en ese caso...-dijo rea para despues tronar los dedos y que todos aparecieran en burbujas...para despues estas partir a sus lugares correspondientes ya sea en la tierra o en kinmoku, el corazon de zhatura fue extraido esta perdio su apariencia y fue confinada a dormir eternamente...mientras su cuerpo cambio de forma su cabellos pelisrojo ahora era castaño, su fleque cambio un poco era mas alta y el tatuaje de su brazo desaparecio...._**

**_el corazon se fragmento y quedo sellado dentro de los corazones de las sailors scouts del sistema solar...._**

**_fin de la vision_**

**_continuara_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_capitulo 35_**

**_la ultima batalla de las sailors._**

**_kakiu cerro los ojos al terminar la vision, todas esas imagenes habian estado en su cabeza todos esos años desde ese dia, soportandolas dia a dia mientras las personas a las que su querida hermana habia salvado...la habian olvidado...eso fue lo que mas la habia hecho sufrir en silencio..._**

**_Nosotras…-dijo neptune…_**

**_No sabíamos como habian sucedido las cosas-dijo plut a figther_**

**_Entonces ustedes creyeron que yo-dijo figther con disgusto_**

**_Lo sentimos-dijo neptune_**

**_Ah…esta bien…-dijo figther mientras chocaban manos_**

**_Zhatura tenía razón…pero por que tuvo que morir para que sepamos esto-dijo sailor moon con lagrimas cruzando sus mejillas_**

**_Ella me lo pidió así-dijo kakiu_**

**_su majestad...la reina zhatura era una persona muy plebe y bondadosa ella nunca haria sufrir a nadie...-dijo artemis_**

**_Cuando-dijo maker de repente mirando a la que ahora habia descuerbierto era su tia..._**

**_Cuando estuvo en kinmoku-dijo kakiu cerrando los ojos con lagrimas_**

**_En kinmoku-dijo healer sorprendida_**

**_Si…cuando ella me salvo y pude escapar-dijo kakiu recordando esos sucesos_**

**_Ella siempre salvando a otros-dijo uranus sonriendo con tristeza, ahora la habian vuelto a perder_**

**_Si…bombón es así-dijo figther volteando hacia otro lado, se sentia fatal...ahora entendia a lo que ella se habia referido...las outhers, maker, healer y kakiu miranron a figther con tristeza y lastima..._**

**_pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo mars_**

**_que pasa sailor mars-dijo plut_**

**_cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella, dijo que ella habia hecho algo terrible....acaso....-dijo mars_**

**_asi es...se trata del pacto que hizo con su madre, rea, para que todos nosotros reencarnaramos en otros planetas...nos dio una segunda oportunidad...y como pudieron ver...ella lo perdio todo al seder su corazon...-dijo saturn_**

**_pero no habia otra solucion-dijo sailor moon_**

**_quieres decirme que tipo de solucion habia-dijo uranus mirandola_**

**_eso no importa ahora-dijo kakiu_**

**_ahora entiendo....a que se referia cuando decia que era culpa uya...-dijo figther_**

**_de que hablas-dijo maker_**

**_cuando hablabamos...a veces solia decir que su sufriiento no era mi culpa sino la suya-dijo figther_**

**_bueno....cuando todo esto sucedio...todas nosotras ecepto la princesa kakiu....la olvidamos...ella dejo de existir para nosotros-dijo neptune_**

**_neptune...solo nuestras momorias la oldidaron...nuestros corazones...seguian recordandola.-dijo plut_**

**_eso es cierto...y la prueba mas clara esta en ti figther-dijo kakiu, figther volteo, todas pudieron ver como ella lloraba_**

**_cuando despertamosen kinmoku...mi memoria no la recordaba...no lo negare...pero cada vez que veia una rosa roja o un lirio de fuego...siempre rompia a llorar...nunca habia entendido por que...pero ahora lo comprendo....mi corazon...nunca la olvido...-dijo figther_**

**_los sentimientos y lazos que habia entre ustedes...siempre fueron muy fuertes....-dijo saturn_**

**_nisiquiera eso pudo separarlos-dijo neptune sonriendo_**

**_y nosotras recien lo entendemos-dijo uranus_**

**_por eso ella nos pidio que no interfirieramos....porque no era culpa de ustedes-dijo plut_**

**_tu lo sabias-dijo saturn a plut_**

**_si...yo soy la guardiana del tiempo...despues de todo....-dijo plut_**

**_eso quiere decir que sabes que pasara con ella....-dijo venus_**

**_si-dijo plut bajando la mirada_**

**_dinos-dijo healer_**

**_el futuro ah cambiado....solo con respecto a chibi-chibi, seiya y a ella misma-dijo plut_**

**_que queires decir-dijo uranus_**

**_veran el futuro del que viene chibi-chibi es sumamente triste....--dijo plut_**

**_por que-dijo kakiu_**

**_mi mama....-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_de que halas chibi-chibi-dijo figther, chibi-chibi la miro con lagrimas acumulandose en sus ojos..._**

**_mi mama....mueta....-dijo la niña..._**

**_como....-dijeron todas_**

**_asi es...en ese futuro...en el que debido a su derrota deel caos antes de la glaciacion, tokio de cristal no existe...zhatura esta muerta....pero ella dejo su corazon y su semilla estelar...al cuidados de nosotras la dinastia de jupiter...ambos nunca han dejado latir ni emitir brillo...la vida sigue susestandose...pero zhatura no existte en ese futuro...ella esta muerta...mientras seiya volvio a casarse con la princesa de la luna, serena....chibi-chibi nacio poco antes de la muerte de zhatura...y nunca habia conocido a su madre...como pueden imaginar, ella y serena no se llevaban en esa epoca...ya que chibi-chibi crecio con la imagen de serena como la usurrpadora del lugar de su madre...-dijo plut_**

**_eso no es posible....-dijo sailor moon llorando para despues mirar a chibi-chibi, quien no la miraba_**

**_pero como paso eso...-dijo maker frunciendo el cejo...la sola idea de eso no le gustaba_**

**_cuando zhatura murio...su corazon se refugio en donde habia etsado alojado durante todos estos años...en el cuerpo de serena...como consecuencia....seiya se enamoro de ella-dijo plut_**

**_ero eso es una mentira-dijo figther frunciendo el cejo enojada_**

**_si...lo es...por que no es a ella a quien amas...y veras...sino a zhatura en ella-dijo plut_**

**_y darien-dijo sailor moon_**

**_el...vivira en estados unidos...solo por el resto de su vida-dijo plut cerrando los ojos_**

**_eso es muy cruel-dijo mercury_**

**_zhatura dispuso esto-dijo mars_**

**_e equivocas...-dijo neptune_**

**_zhatura no seria capaz...ellano soporta ver sufrir a las personas....tu crees que ella permitiria que sufrieran asi-dijo uranus_**

**_supongo que no-dijo venus_**

**_claro que no...zhatura...es la persona mas noble y justa....ustedes estan pensando en lo que ocurrira con los vivos...pero y ella...que morira...no se que es mas injusto...si que ella muera cuando toda su vida ah estando luchando por otros o que ustedes piensen en sus propios suifrimientos-dijo saturn_**

**_sailor saturn tiene razon....no seamos egoistas...en todo caso la peor parte se la lleva zhatura-dijo kakiu_**

**_no quiero...no quiero....-dijo figther cerrando los ojos mientras lloraba_**

**_figther-dijo luna_**

**_no quiero vivir una mentira....no quiero vivir en un futuro donde ella no este....-dijo figther_**

**_sailro fighter-dijeron todos con tristeza_**

**_eso no puede ser llamado vida...no sin ella....no lo aceptare...no quiero...no sin ella....-dijo figther_**

**_te entiendo...yo siento igual que tu figther-dijo plut asercandose a ella_**

**_sailor plut-dijo figther mirandola sorprendida_**

**_tienes razon sailor figther...eso sin zhatura no puede ser llamado vida...pero la decicion esta en ti...si no permites que zhatura vuelva a quedar dormida...ese futuro nunca llegara-dijo plut_**

**_que quieres decir-dijo maker_**

**_los desmayos...eran por que-dijo figther atando cabos_**

**_exacto...ella estaba volviendo a quedar dormida de a poco....-dijo plut_**

**_que debemos hacer para evitarlo-dijo sailor moon_**

**_debolverle lo que perdio...-dijo neptune_**

**_pero como-dijo healer_**

**_En ese momento en todos los televisores del planeta se vio la imagen de sailor galaxia y esta les hablo a todos…_**

**_Escúchenme bien…seres insensatos buenos para nada…el universo le pertenecerá a la gran sailor galaxia…y no permitiré que unos insectos repugnantes como ustedes vivan en este planeta así que morirán….jajajajjaja….-dijo sailor galaxia_**

**_Tal y como sucedió en nuestro planeta…-dijo healer_**

**_Este planeta no tardara en ser destruido-dijo maker_**

**_No, aun hay esperanzas…-dijo kakiu_**

**_esta ves es difierente-dijo figther_**

**_como-dijo maker_**

**_esta ves..ella no esta para salvarlo-dijo figther_**

**_No puede ser-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Donde se encuentra el enemigo-dijo mars_**

**_Estoy investigándolo…estas ondas vienen de la televisora vía Láctea-dijo mercury_**

**_La televisora vía Láctea-dijo sailor moon, las stars Ligths miraron a kakiu, asintiendo, kakiu asintió y se dispusieron a marchar…_**

**_Esperen-dijo sailor moon_**

**_A donde piensan ir…-dijo neptune, sailor figther iba a responder pero maker la tomo del hombro…_**

**_Sailor figther…-dijo maker negando_**

**_Acaso quieren entrar al territorio enemigo…-dijo uranus_**

**_No vayan sacrificaran sus vidas en vano-dijo neptune, healer apretó sus puños..._**

**_Déjennos en paz…-dijo healer_**

**_Nosotras solo terminamos aquí…por que la seguimos…ella nos salvo… y nos ayudo mucho aquí…renovó nuestras esperanzas…nos contuvo y nos ayudo en muchas ocasiones…además se trata no solo de la reina del universo…sino de zhatura…que era maestra...amiga…consejera…e incluso fue nuestra madre…siempre estuvo con nosotras…sailor galaxia nos debe eso....por que nos arriesguemos...debemos ir...por su memoria-dijo maker_**

**_Se equivocan…zhatura no quería que sucediera esto-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Ya cállate…tu no entiendes como me siento….era mi madre…y la eh perdido…tu no me entiendes-dijo healer dándole la cara para mirándola mientras sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas…para después salir de allí_**

**_Ustedes hagan todo lo posible por cumplir con su ultima voluntad-dijo maker antes de salir de allí junto con kakiu_**

**_Yo lo siento…pero es necesario, ademas...sailor galaxia debe ser derrotada para salvar el universo-dijo figther antes de salir rumbo detrás de ellas…mientras todas las miraban…_**

**_Un rayo iba a caer sobre sailor moon pero todas se pusieron sobre ella para protegerla…._**

**_Campo de energía…-dijo sailor saturn protegiéndolas a todas…_**

**_Televisora vía Láctea_**

**_Las stars Ligths junto a kakiu llegaron a la televisora, galaxia les abrió la entrada y el ascensor clausurado…ellas entraron y fueron atrapadas por sailor galaxia...y transportadas a su dimensión…_**

**_Donde estamos-dijo kakiu_**

**_Parece una dimensión alterna-dijo maker_**

**_No puede ser…nosotras no podemos perder el tiempo así-dijo figther_**

**_No hará falta-dijo galaxia detrás de ellas, las cuatro voltearon a verla…_**

**_Sailor galaxia-dijo healer_**

**_Siento decirles que ustedes ya no podrán salir de aquí…se quedaran para siempre-dijo galaxia_**

**_Templo hikawa_**

**_La ciudad se esta destruyendo tenemos que hacer algo-dijo serena_**

**_El enemigo es inimaginablemente poderoso y eso no es todo el universo esta siendo manipulado por ese poder…recuerda que ella tiene la sagrada semilla de la vida…lo cual la hace aun mas poderosa-dijo setsuna_**

**_Setsuna tiene razón…este enemigo tiene un poder incomparable a los demás-dijo hotaru_**

**_Lo dices enserio entonces no podemos hacer nada para salvar al universo-dijo rey_**

**_Mientras nosotras estamos aquí…las personas están siendo eliminadas-dijo mina_**

**_Estarán bien seiya y los demás-dijo luna_**

**_No Podemos permitir que al resto del universo le suceda lo mismo que al planeta de seiya-dijo serena_**

**_Hay que hacer algo chicas-dijo rey, setsuna asintió_**

**_Pero la situación esta muy complicada-dijo setsuna_**

**_Hoy debemos usar todos nuestros poderes-dijo hotaru_**

**_Si haces tu mejor esfuerzo no existe nada que sea imposible…o no es eso lo que bombón siempre decía-dijo haruka_**

**_Si-dijo michiru_**

**_No podemos permitir que galaxia haga de las suyas…-dijo haruka, michiru asintió_**

**_Nosotras somos las únicas que podemos proteger el universo y salvar a zhatura-dijo michiru, para después salir de alli ambas…_**

**_Haruka no te vas a despedir de esa niña-dijo michiru parándose a los pocos metros…_**

**_Esas palabras me hacen pensar que no la volveremos a ver-dijo haruka_**

**_Tal vez así sea-dijo michiru_**

**_No importa por que tu estaras a mi lado verdad-dijo haruka_**

**_Así es-dijo michiru para después seguir caminando ambas…_**

**_Calle…_**

**_Haruka y michiru iban por la calle cuando vieron a setsuna y hotaru…_**

**_Nosotras iremos con ustedes…-dijo setsuna_**

**_Nosotras somos las sailor scouts entrenadas por la reina del universo-dijo hotaru_**

**_Vayamos a luchar…-dijo michiru_**

**_Una de nosotras quedara con vida…-dijo haruka_**

**_Y salvara a zhatura, regresando al universo a la normalidad-dijo hotaru, todas asintieron_**

**_Templo hikawa _**

**_No están-dijo rey_**

**_Tampoco por aquí-dijo mina_**

**_A donde habrán ido-dijo amy_**

**_Oh no-dijo rey_**

**_Ellas cuatro fueron a la televisora-dijo serena_**

**_Todo esta siendo destruido-dijo amy_**

**_Si todo sigue así…-dijo mina_**

**_Nuestra ciudad desaparecerá-dijo rey_**

**_Mama….-lloro chibi-chibi…._**

**_No te precueces chibi-chibi…ella volverá… te lo juro-dijo serena_**

**_chibi-chibi la miro aun con lagrimas en los ojos, decidiendo creer en ella, en que ella podria salvar a su madre..._**

**_nosotros formamos parte del universo, debemos protegerlo-dijo amy_**

**_Aquí es donde nos encontramos, donde ella nos dio una segunda oportunidad...acaso vamos a decepcionarla dejando las cosas asi-dijo mina_**

**_puede que nos hayamos encontrado en un lugar retirado del universo pero aun asi este lugar forma parte del universo....-dijo rey_**

**_Y aun que zhatura no este con nosotros…nuestro deber principal es protegerlo chicas-dijo serena, todas asintieron_**

**_Tengan mucho cuidado chicas-dijo luna_**

**_El enemigo es poderoso…recuerden lo que ocurrió con zhatura-sama-dijo artemis_**

**_Cuiden de chibi-chibi por favor-dijo serena poniéndola en la tarima del templo_**

**_Así lo haremos por zhatura-dijo luna_**

**_Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio…-dijo amy_**

**_Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte-dijo rey_**

**_Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus-dijo mina_**

**_Ethernal sailor moon…-dijo serena_**

**_Transformación-dijeron todas_**

**_Bueno luna nos vamos-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Regresen sanas y salvas-dijo artemis_**

**_Las esperaremos-dijo luna_**

**_Esperaremos-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_Les prometo que protegeremos este universo con nuestras propias manos y recuperare la semilla estelar de zhatura-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Televisora vía Láctea_**

**_Adentro se encuentra sailor galaxia-dijo sailor moon, todas se miraron pero de pronto un pájaro paso volando por allí y choco contra un campo de energía invisible, cayendo al suelo sin vida…_**

**_Eso es lo que le sucede a los intrusos-dijo mars_**

**_Así no podemos entrar-dijo mercury_**

**_Debemos encontrar un método para lograrlo-dijo mars_**

**_De pronto las ventana de las televisoras se dieron vuelta revelándo ser monitos que mostraban una imagen indefinida…_**

**_Que es eso….sailor healer-dijo mars cuando se vio bien la imagen dejando ver a las tres sailors y a la princesa kakiu junto a galaxia_**

**_Sailor maker-dijo mercury_**

**_Sailor figther-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Princesa kakiu-dijo sailor Venus_**

**_Dimensión_**

**_Jajjajaa…si quieren comparar mis poderes con los suyos…ustedes son basura…-dijo sailor galaxia_**

**_Sailor galaxia…nos encargaremos de arruinar tus malévolos planes pronto lo veras-dijo sailor figther_**

**_Ya les dijes que ustedes son solo unas criaturas inofensivas y tontas-dijo galaxia_**

**_Estas equivocada…ahora mismo te demostraremos nuestros poderes…infierno estelar de healer…-dijo healer…pero galaxia desvió el ataque…devolviéndoselo…enviándolas varios metros detrás a las 4…_**

**_Televisora_**

**_Sailor figther-dijo sailor moon corriendo hacia adentro pero mars y Venus se lo impidieron..._**

**_Sailor moon-dijo Venus_**

**_No lo hagas-dijo sailor mars_**

**_Suéltenme…las sailors stars Ligths pueden morir-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Ese campo de energía es muy peligroso…te puede pasar lo mismo que a esa ave-dijo sailor Venus_**

**_Es que no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Dimensión_**

**_Es muy fuerte-dijo figther_**

**_Lo ves…todos sus esfuerzos son inútiles…-dijo galaxia atacándolas con disparos amarillos…enviándolas mas metros atrás…-este será su miserable destino…ahora que zhatura las ah abandonado a su suerte…tendrán que morir en este lugar-dijo galaxia mientras las stars Ligths se levantaban del suelo a duras penas…_**

**_Pasillos_**

**_Las outhers scouts caminaban por un pasillo oscuro hasta que pararon frente a un montón de monitores en los que se veían a las stars Ligths…_**

**_Pero si son…-dijo uranus_**

**_Las stars Ligths-dijo plut_**

**_Televisora_**

**_Sailor figther…sailor healer…sailor maker…princesa kakiu-dijo sailor moon_**

**_No podemos hacer algo para entrar-dijo sailor mars_**

**_No existe una entrada a la televisora…y aunque lo logremos estaremos perdidas ya que no encontraremos una entrada a la dimensión que se encuentra sailor galaxia-dijo mercury_**

**_No es posible…quieres decir que solo podemos quedarnos aquí y ver que sucede-dijo Venus_**

**_No puedo…no puedo quedarme aquí-dijo moon viendo que las atacan de nuevo_**

**_Sailor moon…-dijeron todas después de ver como esta cae de rodillas, con lagrimas en las mejillas_**

**_Estamos tan cerca y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlas…eso es muy cruel-dijo sailor moon para después ver una luz blanca resplandeciente…que apareció frente a ellas…de ella salio sailor chibi-chibi_**

**_Sailor chibi-chibi…-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Imposible-dijo Venus_**

**_Que hace aquí-dijo mars_**

**_Chibi-chibi…-dijo chibi-chibi yendo hacia ellas, envolviéndolas en la luz…para después desaparecer…_**

**_Dimensión…_**

**_Que sucede ya no pueden mas…-dijo galaxia mientras las cuatro respiraban agitadamente_**

**_Esto significa….que…-dijo healer_**

**_Los sacrificios que hemos hecho todo este tiempo…entonces han sido en vano-dijo maker_**

**_Resistan aun tenemos una oportunidad para salvarnos…-dijo figther_**

**_Ja…ustedes morirán aquí…su destino será desaparecer como vil polvo-dijo galaxia preparándose para atacarlas…_**

**_Ya no puedo mas…-dijo healer_**

**_Si nos ataca una vez mas…-dijo maker_**

**_Una luz-dijo figther cuando una luz blanca apareció en la dimensión…sailor galaxia se paro al verla, preparada para cualquier cosa…de la luz aparecieron las inners scouts…_**

**_Donde estamos-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Sailor galaxia-dijo mercury_**

**_Sailor chibi-chibi…nos trajiste aquí con tus poderes-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Poderes-dijo chibi-chibi mirándola_**

**_Deben ser los poderes heredados de zhatura-pensó sailor moon…_**

**_No creí que pudieran entrar a esta dimensión…pero las felicito…antes que nada me encargare de eliminar a esas 4-dijo galaxia_**

**_A esas cuatro-dijeron todas volteando a ver a las stars ligths y a la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas…_**

**_Que vinieron a hacer aquí-dijo healer_**

**_Tontas nosotras no les pedimos que vinieran a salvarnos-dijo maker_**

**_No vinimos a eso…-dijo mars_**

**_Es cierto nosotras solo hemos venidos a proteger el universo que ella tanto amaba-dijo Venus_**

**_Sailor figther…sabes pensé que no volveríamos a vernos-dijo sailor moon, figther sonrió…_**

**_Jjajajaj…con que esta es la ultima vez que se ven…con razón…zhatura me dio su semilla estelar…ustedes son patéticos…ya la estas cambiando…-dijo galaxia_**

**_Cállate…ninguna de nosotras la cambiaria por nada ni por nadie…-dijo figther frunciendo el cejo_**

**_Sailor galaxia…por favor…ya no seas tan cruel con las personas…queremos…que…queremos que te marches de nuestro planeta…-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Ja…ustedes me entregaran su semilla estar para cumplir mi objetivo…-dijo galaxia_**

**_Ya cállate…eso nunca lo permitiremos-dijo figther_**

**_Que nunca me lo permitirán…ingenua…con quien crees que hablas-dijo galaxia apretando el puño en rabia…mercury, mars y kakiu protegieron a las stars ligths_**

**_No estorben…-dijo sailor galaxia haciendo una onda expansiva…mandándolas atrás…_**

**_Chicas…sailor galaxia…estas equivocada…si piensas que conseguirás tu ambiciones causando daño a las demás personas…-dijo sailor moon_**

**_La única que se ha atrevido a decirme que mis ambiciones no se cumplirán ah sido zhatura…al principio me hirió fuertemente…pero ahora soy mas fuerte…y por fin pude conseguir la sagrada semilla de la vida…lo cual me hace invencible…que lastima por que pensaba divertirnos un poco mas pero ahora mismo haré que se arrepientan por haberme dicho esas tonterías-dijo galaxia cruzando sus brazos sobre sus rostro mostrando sus brazaletes brillar…y después atacar con sus disparos de plasma hacia las stars ligths y sailor moon, pero fueron protegidas por las tres sailors y la princesa kakiu, sailor mercury protegió a sailor maker, sailor Venus protegió sailor healer, kakiu protegió a sailor figther…y sailor mars a sailor moon, las cuatro perdieron sus semillas estelares…_**

**_Pasillos_**

**_Oh…-dijo michiru_**

**_No-dijo saturn_**

**_El resplandor de las cuatro estrellas-dijo plut_**

**_Esta desapareciendo-dijo uranus_**

**_Sailor mars…sailor mercury….sailor Venus…princesa kakiu….-dijo sailor saturn_**

**_Dimensión…_**

**_Jajjajaa-rio galaxia al tener las cuatro semillas estelares y los cuatro cuerpos caían al piso…_**

**_Dios mió….por que por que sacrificaron sus vidas…protegiéndonos…-dijo sailor healer acercándose_**

**_Nosotras…protegeremos….a…nuestros….seres….queridos…-dijo sailor mercury_**

**_A sus seres queridos-dijo maker_**

**_Así…es…sailor moon…y las sailors stars ligths…son nuestros seres queridos y no soportaríamos verlos sufrir…-dijo sailor Venus_**

**_Pero ustedes…sacrificaron sus valiosas vidas…-dijo figther…que sostenía a la princesa kakiu que desaparecía…_**

**_Si no lo hubiéramos hecho…estoy segura que el sacrificio de mi hermana no habría servido de nada…-dijo kakiu_**

**_Zhatura…-Recordó figther con lagrimas en los ojos al ver como su princesa desaparecía_**

**_Por favor protejan a serena…y a este mundo en nuestro lugar…no los abandonen…-dijo Venus_**

**_Rey resiste…rey respóndeme…rey…chicas…-dijo sailor moon tomándola en sus brazos…para después ver como mina y amy, junto con kakiu desaparecen por completo…-mina…amy….no se vayan…no me dejen sola…se lo suplico….-dijo serena llorando_**

**_Serena…no seas llorona…ahora tienes que ser fuerte-dijo mars_**

**_No rey…no te vayas por favor…tu me prometiste que estaríamos juntas hasta el final…le lo suplico…no me dejes sola-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Tonta…serena….recuerda que tu tienes a darien no es así…discúlpanos…no pudimos protegerte…-dijo mars antes de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer por completo…_**

**_Rey no….rey….no…regrésamelas…regresa a mi amiga rey, a mi querida mina…y tambien a amy….regrésamelas…-grito acercándose a galaxia…quien simplemente le mando una onda expansiva…haciéndola volar varios metros detrás…_**

**_Que hermosas…son…esta bien…les enseñare algo precioso…podrán ver mi colección de verdadera semillas estelares…-dijo galaxia mientras levantaba la mano y dejaba que las cuatro semillas estelares se reúnan con las demás que estaban flotando sobre ellas…todas vieron impresionadas la cantidad de semillas estelares que había…aunque entre el montón se distinguía perfectamente la sagrada semilla de la vida…pero otra llamo su atención…una semilla estelar dorada…_**

**_Esa semilla es de darien…-dijo sailor moon_**

**_Oh…que observadora…eres…te fijaste en esta semilla estelar de color dorado…esta semilla le pertenece al soberano de este planeta…-dijo sailor galaxia_**

**_No, no puede ser…si esa resulta ser la semilla de darien…eso significa que….darien esta…-dijo sailor moon derramando lagrimas_**

**_continuara_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_capitulo 36_**

_**La amenaza de sailor galaxia**_

_**Jjajajaj…esta es la semilla estelar del soberano de la tierra…es una lastima que este brillando en un lugar tan retirado-dijo sailor galaxia**_

_**La semilla estelar del soberano de la tierra-dijo maker**_

_**Es esa-dijo healer**_

_**Todos los seres vivos del universo tienen una semilla estelar…pero los únicos que poseen estos resplandores eternos son los soberanos de los planetas y las sailor scouts…-dijo sailor galaxia**_

_**Sailor mars…sailor mercury…sailor Venus…darien…princesa kakiu….zhatura….-dijo sailor moon mirando hacia arriba y recordando a cada uno…**_

_**Miren esto…por fin me eh apoderado de las semillas estelares de los soberanos de todos los planetas y eh incluso de la semilla suprema del universo….ahora el universo es mió…pronto seré su soberana….-dijo sailor galaxia mientras la semilla estelar de zhatura bajaba a su mano y esta la tenia en sus dos manos…**_

_**Que cruel eres…tu no tienes sentimientos…me puedes decir…por que estas haciendo esto…que piensas lograr haciendo esas barbaridades…-dijo sailor moon arrodillada en el piso….junto a ellas estaban las stars Ligths y chibi-chibi**_

_**Me preguntas por que……ahora que lo dices…el hombre que tenia esta semilla estelar dorada…me pregunto la misma tonteria…-dijo sailor galaxia**_

_**Eh…-dijo sailor moon, galaxia entendió su mano y la luz de la semilla estelar las rodeo mostrando el momento en que fue extraída…**_

_**Recuerdo**_

_**Darien estaba sentando en su asiento con una foto de serena y rini en la mano…**_

_**Serena-penso pero de pronto vio una luz por la ventana- que se acercaba…la luz se impacto en el avión…**_

_**Que fue esa luz…-dijo darien que estaba en el ala del avión después de esquivar esa luz…**_

_**Jajajajja…puedo sentir la energía resplandeciente de una estrella…el brillo de una semilla estelar-dijo sailor galaxia**_

_**Quien eres tú-dijo darien**_

_**Yo soy la futura soberana de todo el universo…sailor galaxia-dijo galaxia**_

_**Por que estas haciendo esto…que es lo que quieres ganar lastimando a tanta gente inocente…-dijo darien**_

_**Dentro de muy poco el universo estará bajo mi poder…ya no abra nadie que pueda detener mis ambiciones-dijo galaxia**_

_**El universo no le pertenece a nadie…ni la reina del universo imparte órdenes en el quien eres tú para hacerlo…-dijo darien**_

_**Quieres comprobar quien soy yo….-dijo galaxia, darien dio un salto intentando golpearla pero ella lo esquivo y le disparo dos disparos, extrayendo su semilla estelar, darien cayo de rodillas…**_

_**Esta es la semilla estelar del soberano de la tierra…este planeta será mió…-dijo sailor galaxia**_

_**Lo dudo mucho-dijo darien**_

_**Que-dijo galaxia**_

_**En la tierra aun se encuentran ellas…y si aun ella no puede contigo…la reina del universo despertara de su sueño para derrotarte…tengo la seguridad que todas ellas juntas…arruinaran tus malévolos planes-dijo darien mirándola con autosuficiencia mientras desaparecía…galaxia no hacia mas que observarlo con el ceño fruncido-serena-pensó antes de desaparecer por completo**_

_**Fin recuerdo**_

_**Jajajajja-rio galaxia**_

_**No…darien….darien….-dijo serena llorando y tapándose el rostro con las manos**_

_**Jajá….que miserable eres…en este inmenso universo no existe ni el amor ni la justicia…solamente el resplandor…aquella que tenga el resplandor mas fuerte será la soberana de este lugar…vamos es mejor que entreguen sus semillas estelares en este instante…-dijo galaxia preparando su ataque…**_

_**Mi querido darien esta muerto…-lloro serena, mientras figther, healer y maker se pusieron en guardia…galaxia disparo sus disparos, figther se interpuso pero el broche de chibi-chibi empezó a brillar…**_

_**Que…desaparecieron-dijo galaxia al ver que habían desaparecido-fue otra vez esa luz resplandeciente…quien aparte de zhatura será capaz de aparecer y desaparecer en frente de mis ojos…no lo entiendo…quien de ellas será la dueña de esa luz pero no las dejare escapar…por que el universo ya esta bajo mi poder….-dijo galaxia mientras veia tal resplandor**_

_**En la cuidad…**_

_**Las personas seguían perdiendo sus semillas estelares y convirtiéndose en zombis…**_

_**Sala de dirección**_

_**Serena abrió los ojos, sin saber donde estaba…**_

_**Sailor moon-dijo sailor saturn, sailor moon la miro, ella estaba frente a ella- has vuelto en ti-dijo sailor saturn**_

_**Donde estoy-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Estas en la televisora…vía Láctea-dijo sailor plut**_

_**Donde esta darien…y las demás chicas…-dijo serena viendo para todos lados, viendo a michiru y haruka transformadas viendo por las persianas de la ventana que daba a la ciudad…mas allá pudo ver a las star ligths y a chibi-chibi en brazos de plut**_

_**Vimos como un rayo de luz entro al edificio y nos guió hacia ustedes…parece que la pequeña princesa se canso mucho…se quedo dormida-dijo setsuna**_

_**Princesa-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Por supuesto….-dijo neptune**_

_**Siendo la hija de zhatura…ella es la princesa del universo al igual que ustedes-dijo uranus mirando a haeler y maker, ambas miraron a chibi-chibi que era su hermanastra…pero estaban seguras que no era como ellas que no tenian un padre…**_

_**Esto no resulto ser un sueño….-dijo serena empezando a llorar…-darien…rey y las demás están…me han dejado sola-dijo serena poniendo una mueca de tristeza muy parecida a la que había tenido zhatura cuando tenia pesadillas, figther miro a otro lado…no podía verla…le recordaba a su zhatura…**_

_**Sailor moon-dijo sailor plut**_

_**Ahora no es el momento de estar llorando-dijo uranus dejando de ver por la ventana y volteándose junto con neptune…-en este instante sailor galaxia sigue invadiendo este planeta, tratando de conquistar el universo y aunque este llorando la situación no mejorara…-dijo uranus**_

_**Pero que dices…a pesar de eso te haces llamar su amiga-dijo figther**_

_**Entiéndelo esta batalla es de nosotras…ella no solo insulto a nuestra capitana sino que ademas se apodero de su resplandor...y eso es algo que nunca le perdonaresmos...ella es muy importante para nosotras...teníamos pensado arreglas las cosas por nuestra propia cuenta pero ellas se nos adelantaron…-dijo uranus cerrando sus ojos con dolor al recordar como murieron primero Zhatura y después mars, mercury y Venus…**_

_**No puedo creer aun que nosotras hubiéramos compartido tantas cosas antes-dijo figther, uranus se paro al oírla…**_

_**Cállate…si fueras mas fuerte…y pudieses protegerte sola a ti y a tu gente…zhatura no se habría sacrificado por la princesa kakiu……sabes el concepto de reina del universo se supone que su semilla estelar es la mas importante y no debía morir por nada del mundo ni por nadie…pero no….-dijo uranus acercándose y aclarándole algunos puntos**_

_**Pues tú tampoco hiciste nada…eres peor que yo si Vamos al caso…-dijo figther**_

_**Cállate…no es a mí a quien lloraba por las noches-dijo uranus**_

_**Que-dijeron maker, figther y healer**_

_**Ella nos quería mucho todos pero a ti te amaba…lo primero que hiciste fue consolar a serena…ella sabia que lo harías y no es nada egoísta…sabe lo que es sufrir la distancia y por eso no dijo o hizo nada para causar mas sufrimientos aun que eso signifique que su alma se rompa en pedazos…-dijo uranus**_

_**No es posible-dijo figther**_

_**Madre-dijo healer**_

_**Ella es muy buena-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Te parece…-dijo neptune mirándola con rencor**_

_**Por que la miras así-dijo maker**_

_**Ella siempre velo por ti…tu has hecho algo por ella…-dijo neptune**_

_**Yo…lo siento…-dijo sailor moon, uranus y neptune estaban saliendo…**_

_**Esperen…iremos con ustedes-dijo figther**_

_**No vengan en que pueden ayudar si esta gravemente lastimadas…-dijo neptune**_

_**Oh...-dijo figther**_

_**Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo-dijo neptune antes de que ella y uranus salieran corriendo**_

_**Milagrosamente seguimos con vida…pero lo peor fue que aumento el numero de victimas…la princesa kakiu murió poco tiempo después de que nuestra madre lo hiciera…y nosotras no pudimos hacer nada para vengarla…-dijo maker**_

_**ella tenia razón…si no encontramos la luz de la esperanza…jamás podremos derrotar a la malvada sailor galaxia-dijo healer**_

_**Se equivocan…-dijo saturn**_

_**Que-dijo figther**_

_**Dime…a ti te simpatiza sailor moon-dijo saturn**_

_**Si…por supuesto…-dijo figther**_

_**Y crees en zhatura-sama…-dijo saturn…**_

_**Por supuesto que si…no tienes que preguntarlo-dijo figther**_

_**Su turno aun no ah llegado….-dijo saturn**_

_**Que…-dijo figther**_

_**Por favor…confíen en nuestra reina…en la reina zhatura…ella volverá…y derrotara a sailor galaxia…-dijo saturn**_

_**Pero como si esta…-dijo maker**_

_**La sagrada semilla de la vida…tiene poderes misteriosos para todos nosotros…a parte ella ya había dejado de existir una ves y regreso, por que ahora no…-dijo plut**_

_**Tienes razón-sonrió saturn**_

_**Desde un principio le juramos a zhatura-sama que nosotras dos protegeríamos a las stars ligths y a ti sailor moon…debemos seguir sus ordenes…no lo querríamos de otra manera…si…confíen en nosotras-dijo plut a todas para después salir junto con saturn siguiendo a uranus y neptune…mientras las stars Ligths y sailor moon se miraban unas a otras…**_

_**Dimensión…**_

_**Maremoto de neptuno…-dijo sailor neptune pero sailor galaxia deshizo el ataque con una mano…**_

_**Oh…-dijo sailor neptune**_

_**Eso es lo único que puedes hacer…hiciste que me levantara de mi trono real…espero que esta ves pelees con mas seriedad…-dijo sailor galaxia**_

_**Me pregunto hasta cuando vas a dejar esa actitud…-dijo uranus sacando su espada…galaxia no contesto, uranus la ataco con su espada pero galaxia la detuvo con una mano…uranus trato de mover la espada pero galaxia no lo permitió, y resquebrajo la espada, luego la lanzo hacia atrás y las golpeo con un latido dorado…hecho de su energía…**_

_**Rayos…no pude hacerle ningún rasguño…me parece que a mi espada le falta filo-dijo uranus**_

_**No es momento para comparar espadas-dijo neptune**_

_**Espera un momento yo no dije que había perdido mis habilidades…-dijo uranus**_

_**Y por que no me lo demuestras-dijo neptune**_

_**Si pero cuando estemos a solas…-dijo uranus**_

_**Si ese es su deseo…esta bien…las mandare al otro mundo…mueran-dijo galaxia disparándoles**_

_**Ahhh-dijeron las mientras venían venir los disparos**_

_**Campo de energía….-grito una vos evitando los disparos**_

_**Quien eres-dijo sailor galaxia**_

_**Soy la sailor de la destrucción…sailor saturn…-dijo saturn**_

_**Y yo soy la sailor del cambio soy sailor plut…-dijo sailor plut**_

_**Ya veo ustedes son parte de la dinastía de Júpiter…-dijo galaxia…**_

_**Así es-dijo plut**_

_**Sailor galaxia queremos que dejes el universo en paz y nos devuelvas a zhatura-sama…-dijo saturn**_

_**Ya que si no lo haces…tendrás que pelear con nosotras…-dijo plut**_

_**Jajjajaa….que divertido-dijo galaxia**_

_**Sala de dirección**_

_**Oh…-dijo sailor moon al ver despertar a chibi-chibi…**_

_**Chibi-chibi…-dijo chibi-chibi despertando por completo para después pararse…**_

_**Ya despertaste…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Se hubiera quedado dormida…así ya no tendría que ver la triste realidad que rodea al universo en este momento…-dijo maker**_

_**Basta sailor maker…-dijo figther**_

_**Esto es inevitable…ya que nosotras no podemos luchar…y mucho menos tenemos a quien proteger…-dijo healer**_

_**Proteger…-dijo chibi-chibi corriendo hacia ellas…- no tenemos….**_

_**Es cierto….no tienen….no pueden…-se escucho una vos dulce en el lugar…**_

_**Esa vos….-dijo figther levantándose…maker y healer se levantaron al igual que sailor moon**_

_**Es zhatura-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Si…-dijo la vos proveniente de una luz blanca muy calida…la luz se disipo y dejo ver el alma de zhatura, que estaba transformada…**_

_**Zhatura…-dijeron las tres…**_

_**Escúchenme de verdad no tienen nadie a quien proteger deberás no pueden seguir luchando…-dijo zhatura mirándolos con dulzura…**_

_**Es cierto…si podemos…si tenemos…-dijo healer mirando a su madre con una sonrisa…zhatura se acerco a ella y tomo sus hombros…**_

_**Ves como uno puede aprender de sus errores…todo es posible en este universo…y creo que todas sabemos que el que hayamos perdido nuestros cuerpos no quiere decir nada…nuestras almas siempre estarán con ustedes…acompañándolas apoyándolas…este es el momento para demostrarle a galaxia que ustedes tienen voluntad y que pueden hacer todo lo que se propongan por que son sailors scouts…y no cualquier sailor…sino que ustedes pertenecer a la dinastía de Júpiter…y en la dinastía de Júpiter no existen las inútiles…-dijo zhatura separándose de ellas y mirándolas…**_

_**Zhatura-dijo figther**_

_**Yo nos veremos después…para hablar calmadamente…ahora es tiempo de luchar…como dice la canción figther…y recuerden…cuando llegue mi turno…arreglare todo este desorden…y no se preocupen llegara…-dijo zhatura sonriendo…**_

_**Si-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Muy bien…entonces que estamos esperando Vamos a pelear…-dijo figther**_

_**Es verdad…esas chicas nos salvaron la vida, nuestro deber…es protegerla-dijo healer**_

_**Si porque ya no queremos seguir perdiendo nuestros seres queridos-dijo maker**_

_**Así me gusta demuestren su valor-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si-dijo sailor moon parándose del piso…-adelante chicas-dijo sailor moon, las tres sailors asintieron…**_

_**Chibi-chibi…-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Si tienes razón…tu siempre sabe que decir en estos momentos…eres la mejor-dijo healer acercándose a ella**_

_**Gracias-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bueno vamos-dijo figther**_

_**Si-dijeron todas**_

_**Adiós chicas….-dijo zhatura desapareciendo**_

_**Nos veremos pronto…-dijo figther antes de que salieran las cuatro de allí**_

_**Dimensión…**_

_**Grito mortal…-dijo sailor plut**_

_**Tierra tiembla…-dijo uranus pero los resultados fueran los mismos…nada…**_

_**No sirvió de nada-dijo uranus**_

_**Ja…tontas aunque unan sus fuerzas y me ataquen con sus poderes simples jamás podrán hacerme nada-dijo sailor galaxia**_

_**Entonces tendré que eliminarte porque te atreviste a intentar usurpar este universo y mataste a nuestra reina no importa que arriesgue mi vida…-dijo sailor saturn**_

_**Jajajajja-rio galaxia**_

_**De que te ries-dijo saturn**_

_**No sabes nada verdad…no sabes quien te dio otra oportunidad para vivir…-dijo sailor galaxia**_

_**Que dijiste-dijo sailor saturn**_

_**Por que no intentas recordarlo…piensa cual fue la principal razón de tu renacimiento como sailor scout-dijo sailor galaxia, saturn medito los sucesos anteriores a esta ultima batalla…**_

_**Imposible…fue orden de zhatura-sama-dijo plut**_

_**Si…y eso fue por que ella sabia que fui yo quien libere a neherenia e insistí en que los atacara para librarme de ustedes…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Quiere decir que esa batalla la preparaste desde un principio-dijo plut**_

_**Desgraciadamente neherenia no era lo suficientemente fuerte para provocar el despertar de zhatura…y debido a eso mande a mis animates-dijo galaxia**_

_**No puede ser-dijo saturn**_

_**Mi deseo era conseguir todas las semillas estelares en el universo…si existía una semilla estelar inmadura me causaría muchos problemas sin mencionar que zhatura no despertaría nunca…así que provoque a la reina de la oscuridad para que volvieras a despertar como sailor scout y zhatura despertara como la reina del universo…y la reina neherenia me ayudo con mucho gusto por que ella buscaba la manera de vengarse-dijo galaxia**_

_**Mentira…tu solo engañaste a neherenia para irritar su odio y su vanidad-dijo saturn**_

_**Cállate…-dijo galaxia atacándolas de lleno, logrando desarmarlas y arrastrarlas varios metros detrás…quedando indefensas ante sailor galaxia…**_

_**Ya les dije que el universo me pertenece…puedo hacer lo que quiera con el…les queda claro…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Ya veo…no cabe duda de que sailor galaxia tiene la capacidad de ser la soberana…al igual que bombón…-uranus levantándose del suelo…**_

_**Vaya por fin han comprendido mi poder…pero ya es muy tarde su destino es morir por que tienen que entregarme su semilla estelar aunque pueden elegir otro camino menos arriesgado-dijo galaxia**_

_**Me gustaría saber cual es-dijo uranus sonriendo**_

_**Es muy sencillo…obedecerán mis ordenes-dijo galaxia**_

_**Que-dijo saturn**_

_**Que fue lo que dijo-dijo sailor plut**_

_**Si me entregan sus semillas estelares y me juran lealtad para toda la vida sobrevivirán con estos brazaletes dorados…aunque no tengan su semilla estelar ya que con ellos guardo mis reservas de energía-dijo galaxia mostrando un brazalete en cada mano…**_

_**Esa es la fuerte de energía de sailor galaxia-dijo neptune**_

_**Vamos decídanse ya…la vida o la muerte-dijo galaxia**_

_**Si quieres que obedezca tus órdenes prefiero la muerte-dijo plut**_

_**Yo nunca obedecería tus órdenes…eh jurado lealtad a zhatura-sama-dijo saturn**_

_**Suena interesante-dijo uranus**_

_**Que-dijeron plut y saturn**_

_**Sailor uranus-dijo plut**_

_**Si me pongo esos brazaletes podré seguir con vida verdad-dijo uranus, galaxia asintió…**_

_**No seria una mala idea servir como ayudanta a sailor galaxia…sabes algo…-dijo uranus volteando a neptune- si pudiera quedarme a tu lado seria capaz de vender mi alma al diablo en este preciso momento-dijo uranus**_

_**Tienes razón-dijo neptune**_

_**Que dicen…sailor uranus….sailor neptune-dijo plut**_

_**Ya se olvidaron nuestro deber…debemos cumplir con la voluntad de zhatura-sama-dijo saturn**_

_**Cállate…-dijo uranus**_

_**Oh…-dijo saturn**_

_**Que esperas tómalas-dijo uranus una ves las dos estaban paradas, galaxia no hacia mas que sonreir…**_

_**Has tomado una buena decisión-dijo galaxia disparándoles- me quedare con sus semillas estelares…**_

_**Sailor uranus estaremos juntas hasta la muerte-dijo neptune**_

_**Si…nos veremos en el infierno-dijo uranus**_

_**Sailor uranus sailor neptune-dijo plut, galaxia les disparo los plasmas… los cuales se incrustaron contra ellas y dejaron ver sus semillas estelares**_

_**Que magnifico brillo tienen estas semillas estelares-dijo galaxia cuando tuvo sus semillas estelares en las manos- ahora reciban mis brazaletes de energía…ambas levantaron las manos, y en sus muñecas aparecieron los brazaletes**_

_**Es increíble…esta es la energía de sailor galaxia-dijo sailor neptune**_

_**Es cierto…es mas poderosa de lo que pensaba-dijo uranus**_

_**Levántense sailor uranus sailor neptune…quítenles las semillas estelares a esas dos…ese es mi mandato…-dijo galaxia, uranus y neptune se levantaron del piso y voltearon a verlas…**_

_**Explíquenme por que…tenemos que luchar entre nosotras…acaso ya perdieron el orgullo de ser sailors scouts al mandato de zhatura-sama-dijo plut**_

_**Ahora que traen esos brazaletes sailor uranus y neptune están bajo mi control…atáquenlas…demuéstrenme su lealtad hacia mi-dijo galaxia**_

_**Pero por que hacen esto-dijo plut**_

_**Ustedes deben saberlo-dijo neptune**_

_**Así es esta es la forma en que peleamos-dijo uranus, para después ambas abalanzarse contra saturn y plut**_

_**No puede ser-dijo plut**_

_**Sailor plut…-dijo saturn**_

_**Si…yo tambien pude percibirlo ellas están peleando enserio…si es así nosotras tambien lucharemos con toda nuestra fuerza…-dijo plut**_

_**Hasta que estemos apunto de morir-dijo saturn**_

_**Que bien…no hay nada más interesante que ver una batalla entre sailors que protegen el mismo planeta…-dijo galaxia- eh conquistado muchos planetas y hasta ahora las sailors scouts han destruido y aplacado su amistad…el compañerismo es sola una triste ilusión en este inmenso universo…solamente puedo confiar en mi misma-pensó sailor galaxia**_

_**Creo que ya es hora de que nos muestren…-dijo uranus**_

_**Su valiosa semilla estelar-dijo neptune, ambas dispararon dos disparon, sailor saturn y sailor plut cerraron sus ojos esperando el impacto, cuando este llego, las semillas estelares no se hicieron esperar…**_

_**Pasillos**_

_**En los pasillos las 4 sailor scouts corrían apresuradamente cuando una se detuvo con los ojos ensanchados…**_

_**Sucede algo malo-dijo figther**_

_**Volvió a desaparecer el resplandor de una estrella…-dijo healer**_

_**Esta vez quien fue la victima-dijo maker**_

_**Fueron sailor uranus y neptune-dijo sailor moon- pero dime como lo sabes quien te enseño…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**El resplandor de una estrella puede ser visto solo por aquellos que son capaces de ver mas allá de lo que los ojos apenas pueden distinguir…-dijo healer**_

_**Que-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Significa que solo pueden ser visto por personas que realmente sepan ver cualquier cosa a larga distancias-dijo maker**_

_**Imposible-dijo sailor moon**_

_**No lo es…y fue mi madre quien me enseño-dijo healer**_

_**Fue zhatura-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Si…pero sigamos…-dijo healer, cuando voltearon vieron un resplandor dorado y se abrió una puerta en el medio del pasillo…**_

_**Dimensión**_

_**Sailor moon y las tres sailors stars ligths entraron en la dimensión donde vieron a saturn y plut desapareciendo arrodilladas en el suelo…**_

_**Sailor plut…sailor saturn-dijo sailor moon arrodillada frente a ellas, las sailor movieron un poco la cabeza y la miraron…**_

_**No te preocupes por nosotras sailor moon-dijo plut**_

_**Por favor…no te pierdas a ti misma-dijo saturn**_

_**Setsuna hotaru….no se vayan…-dijo serena viendo como desaparecían por completo…**_

_**Te estaba esperando sailor moon-dijo galaxia, sailor moon volteo y vio a galaxia en su trono, y a uranus y neptune junto a ella con las semillas estelares en sus manos…**_

_**Es mentira…verdad que si…sailor uranus…sailor neptune…por que-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Por que traen esos brazaletes-dijo maker**_

_**Acaso traicionaron a sus amigas…-dijo healer**_

_**Este asunto no es de su incumbencia-dijo uranus**_

_**Que-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Quiero informarles que ellas se han convertido en mis ayudantes…vamos tráiganme las semillas estelares que hacen falta…sailor uranus y sailor neptune-dijo galaxia**_

_**Deténganse-dijo sailor moon al ver como se voltean hacia ellas y se preparan para combatir…**_

**_continuara_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_capitulo 37_**

_**La ultima aparición de haruka y michiru**_

_**Deténganse…por que lo hicieron si todas somos amigas-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Amigas….jajajaj…-dijo uranus**_

_**Esta bien te quitaremos tu semilla estelar de la manera menos dolorosa-dijo neptune**_

_**Si por que somos amigas-dijo uranus**_

_**Como se atreven-dijo figther**_

_**Yo siempre crei en ustedes dos amigas-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Pues muchas gracias-dijo uranus**_

_**Adios-dijo neptune**_

_**Esperen-dijo galaxia, uranus y neptune la miraron…**_

_**Eh…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Jajjajaa…acaso eres una tonta…todavía…crees en ellas…después de ver todo lo que paso…después de ver como tus amigas fueron eliminadas…esta es la realidad…no me digas que aun sigue con la absurda idea de salvar este repugnante planeta y al resto del universo-dijo galaxia parandose de su trono…**_

_**Si asi es-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Solo una persona pensaba de ese modo…y asi le fue…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Que dices-dijo maker frunciendo el cejo**_

_**Si…zhatura…creia y confiaba mucho en todas nosotras-dijo galaxia**_

_**Que dices-dijo healer parpadeando**_

_**Pero nosotras la traicionamos, todas,…al dejarnos poseer y ser débiles…nos dejamos controlar…y levantamos el puño contra ella…y la muy estupida lo que hizo fue darnos una segunda oportunidad…yo estuve ahí…ninguna de nosotras se detuvo ante sus palabras…palabras que ahora salen de tu boca…me pregunto si tu lo tienes-dijo galaxia mirando a sailor moon**_

_**Que cosa-dijo figther entendiendo un poco**_

_**Su corazón…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Que-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Cuando ella derroto al caos por ultima ves…su corazón quedo fragmentado…y este se refugio en los cuerpos de todas las sailors scouts de este sistema solar… pero ahora que estas están muriendo el corazón esta despertando y tus palabras son casi lo mismo que escucharlas dichas de su boca-dijo galaxia cerrando los ojos mientras oprimia los puños con fuerza**_

_**Que….imposible-dijo sailor moon**_

_**No…todo es posible-dijo galaxia**_

_**Maldita-dijo figther**_

_**Jajajajja….todavía no le quiten la semilla estelar…primero quiero que le hagan ver cual es la verdadera realidad…ja…por favor no me hagas reír…jajjajaa…de verdad piensas que ella volverá…del otro mundo…ja si ni siquiera tiene un corazón…-dijo galaxia antes de salir de allí**_

_**Maldita-dijo figther**_

_**Figther-dijo maker**_

_**Sailor uranus sailor neptune-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Tierra tiembla-dijo uranus**_

_**Láser de estrella fugas…-dijo sailor figther pero el ataque de uranus era mucho más potente y las dejo inconcientes y en distintos lugares…ya que todos salieron disparas de la dimensión…**_

_**Sueño serena**_

_**Serena abrió los ojos, sostenía a chibi-chibi en sus brazos…y estaban en una pradera…**_

_**Serena-dijo la vos de hotaru, serena levanto la cabeza y las vio a todas pero en ves de ver a lita vio a zhatura…**_

_**Chicas…haruka michiru-dijo serena**_

_**Ya todo termino…-dijo haruka**_

_**Todo esto solo fue una actuación-dijo michiru**_

_**Así es-dijo haruka**_

_**Lo hicimos para destruir a sailor galaxia-dijo setsuna**_

_**Una actuación-dijo serena**_

_**Se termino-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Serena discúlpanos por no habértelo dicho…-dijo amy**_

_**Es que si te lo decíamos tontita…ya no se llegaría acabo…-dijo rey**_

_**Era necesario…a veces hay que sacrificar algo para obtener algo a cambio si-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**Zhatura…-dijo serena llorando**_

_**Que pasa todo esta bien ahora…y mira…chibi-chibi ya esta con nosotros-dijo zhatura mientras en sus brazos aparecía un bebe de cabellos rojos envuelto en una manta y a su lado aparece seiya, con una gran sonrisa…**_

_**Me alegro por ustedes…pero soy una niña tonta me lo creí todo pensé que habían muerto-dijo serena sonriendo**_

_**Serena-dijo la vos de darien detrás de ella, ella ensancho los ojos**_

_**Serena-dijo la vos de rini a sus espaldas…ella volteo de pronto….**_

_**Eh-dijo serena mirándolos atónita y con mucha añoranza…**_

_**Estaba tan preocupada que tuve que venir a verte-dijo rini**_

_**Te hice pasar muchas angustias pero ya nunca mas te voy a dejar sola-dijo darien, serena empezó a llorar…**_

_**Rini y darien-dijo serena**_

_**La pelea se a terminado ya no te preocupes…todas hicieron su mejor esfuerzo y la reina del universo pudo vencer a sailor galaxia…-dijo darien agachándose junto a ellas acariciando su cabello…**_

_**Aja-dijo serena**_

_**Nunca cambiaras serena…eres una llorona-dijo rini**_

_**No puedo evitarlo rini…pensé que ya nunca los volvería ver…-dijo serena**_

_**No…eso yo nunca lo permitiría serena-dijo zhatura detrás de ella…**_

_**Eh…-dijo serena**_

_**Siempre aun en la oscuridad mas profunda…siempre hay un rayo de luz-dijo zhatura sonriendo, serena la miro y después volvió a ver a los demás pero ya no los vio y pronto desapareció ella tambien…**_

_**Donde están…a donde se fueron-dijo serena**_

_**Fin sueño**_

_**Despertó en una habitación oscura…se paro tambaleante cuando vio a sailor uranus**_

_**Sailor uranus…-dijo sailor moon, corrió hacia ella- sailor uranus…por favor…dime la verdad si…es cierto que tienen un nuevo plan…no finjas lo se todo…ustedes están actuando…-dijo sailor moon, pero uranus le encesto una bofetada con tanta fuerza que la tiro al suelo…**_

_**Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Esta es la realidad…-dijo Uranus mientras sailor moon se levantaba del suelo, de pronto de entre la oscuridad aparecio sailor figther, dio un salto y trato de propinarle una patada pero sailor uranus la esquivo con un brazo…**_

_**Sailor uranus dio unos pasos atrás y sailor figther, maker y healer aparecieron protegiendo a sailor moon**_

_**Ya se despertaron de su siesta…-dijo uranus**_

_**No pretendas ser la mas fuerte-dijo healer**_

_**Tienes ese poder gracias a sailor galaxia-dijo maker**_

_**Mira nada mas quien lo dice que lastima me dan-dijo uranus**_

_**Es verdad…no puedo creer que la sailors scouts que piensan derrotar a galaxia digan esas palabras…-dijo neptune apareciendo detrás de ellas…las 4 las miraron….-ni siquiera pueden ganarnos…creen que pueden derrotar a sailor galaxia…-dijo neptune, uranus cerro los ojos…con suficiencia…**_

_**Es obvio que ustedes tres resulten ser unas guerreras ingenuas-dijo uranus**_

_**Que dijiste-dijo figther**_

_**Lo que oíste…por eso no pudiste hacer nada por zhatura-sama….-dijo uranus**_

_**No te lo perdonare…-dijo figther corriendo hacia ella**_

_**Figther-dijeron maker y healer**_

_**Tu jamás podrás entender como me siento…-dijo figther abalanzándose sobre ella y tratando de golpearla…pero uranus esquivo el golpe, figther le mando varios golpes pero nada…**_

_**No te lo perdonare…no te lo perdonare…ella salvo nuestras vidas…no te lo perdonare…no lo haré…-dijo figther encestándole un golpe en el abdomen…uranus perdió el aire por un momento…**_

_**Ves como si puedes lograrlo…con solo mencionar su nombre tu alter ego despertó y te dirigiste a mi hecha una furia…-dijo uranus antes de darle un golpe en el abdomen y derribarla, esta cayo al suelo…**_

_**Sailor figther-dijo sailor moon- detente…ya no la lastimes…-dijo sailor moon mientras figther se levantaba a duras penas…**_

_**Es verdad…terminemos de una ves…-dijo uranus**_

_**Tienes razón-dijo neptune, ambas levantaron las manos…**_

_**Tierra tiembla…-dijo uranus**_

_**Maremoto de neptuno-dijo neptune, las tres se pusieron alrededor de sailor moon para protegerla…las explosiones no se hicieron esperar, las explosiones las succionaron llevándolas hasta la terraza de la televisora…**_

_**Sailor figther pudo sostener a sailor moon y logro que no se hiciera daño…**_

_**Sailor figther-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Te encuentras bien-dijo figther**_

_**Si-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Jajjajaa-rieron uranus y neptune…**_

_**Malditas…-dijo figther levantándose, al igual que maker y healer, junto a sailor moon…sailor galaxia apareció en la terraza…**_

_**Que te pareció…finalmente has despertado de aquel hermoso sueño que era salvar el universo y sus habitantes-dijo galaxia**_

_**No…es un sueño que puede ser posible…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Niña tonta…por que no ves como esta la ciudad…o es que acaso aun crees en que ella volverá…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Que…-dijo sailor moon, después corrió a ver la ciudad…encontrándose con una ciudad oscura y destruida…-no puede ser…-dijo sailor moon al verlo**_

_**Bueno que te párese este maravilloso paisaje…-dijo galaxia, sailor moon cayo de rodillas…**_

_**Oh…no…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Es obvio que a estas alturas el universo a caído en mis manos…eso significa que una criatura inferior como tu no podrá ganarme-dijo galaxia, sailor moon no dijo nada, las stars Ligths se pusieron entre ella y el enemigo…-vaya que sorpresa…aun no se dan por vencidas…jajjajaa…si ustedes ya no pueden hacer nada…acaso…pueden protegerla en esas condiciones tan deplorables…tontas…roben la semilla estelar…-dijo sailor galaxia…uranus y neptune se preparan para disparar…pero al momento de disparar es a sailor galaxia a quien dispararon…quien recibe los disparos directamente…pero de su cuerpo no sale nada…todas miran impactadas esto…**_

_**No puede ser…por que no apareció su semilla estelar…-dijo neptune**_

_**Recibió el golpe directamente-dijo uranus**_

_**Vaya…me sorprende que no pudieran ser manipuladas por el poder de mis brazaletes…pero debí saberlo…después de todo…son guerreras de la dinastías de Júpiter-dijo galaxia**_

_**Sailor uranus-dijo figther**_

_**Es la segunda ves que peleo con sailors scouts tan fuertes como ustedes…la primera fue…fue ella….en ese planeta…ella estaba ahí…cuando tenia a su hermana en mis manos…ella entro en escena…y me ataco directamente…había olvidado lo que se sentía al luchar contra ella…pero en esa pelea…Volví a tener la misma sensación…volvió a ser mi obsesión…-dijo galaxia con una vos grave y monstruosa…**_

_**Esa vos…-dijo neptune**_

_**Es caos…-dijo uranus**_

_**Caos…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Si…caos siempre fue nuestro enemigo…pero caos ahora es galaxia-dijo neptune**_

_**Maldito…por tu obsesión deseabas su resplandor…-dijo uranus**_

_**Eso es lo que siempre quise para mi…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Acaso no tienes semilla estelar-dijo uranus**_

_**Ustedes después de quitarles las semillas estelares a sus amigas fingieron estar bajo mi poder y así derrotarme…aun sabiendo que podrían morir…esta ves si me engañaron…las sailors scouts que encontre en este planeta son muy divertidas…me gusta jugar con ellas…jajjajaa…son dignas aprendices de ella…ella sin duda les enseño muy bien…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Sailor uranus sailor neptune-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Es nuestro fin-dijo neptune cayendo al suelo**_

_**No tenemos alas para volar por los hermosos cielos lo único que nos queda son estas manos manchadas de sangre…-dijo uranus**_

_**Si…ya lo se…-dijo neptune**_

_**Tontas…todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles…-dijo galaxia mientras les quitaba sus brazaletes…**_

_**Y tambien nos queda aceptar nuestra muerte nada más…-dijo uranus**_

_**Contigo podré resistir lo que sea…no importa que seamos victimas del infierno-dijo neptune**_

_**El infierno…tú no mereces eso…-dijo uranus**_

_**No estoy arrepentida-dijo neptune**_

_**Por que por que lo hicieron-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Por que esta es nuestra manera de pelear-dijo uranus mientras caía al suelo despareciendo**_

_**Este es el castigo que merecemos por desobedecer a zhatura-sama…-dijo neptune cayendo tambien…**_

_**No, eso es muy cruel…por que…no nos dijeron antes…pensé que se habían convertido en mis enemigas para toda la vida…que ya no iban a ayudarme a derrotar a sailor galaxia…había dudado de ustedes…no pude creer en ustedes hasta el ultimo momento-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Realmente eres muy diferente a ella…ella…-dijo uranus**_

_**Hubiera creído hasta el final…-dijo neptune**_

_**Haruka michiru-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Como se atreven eso nunca se los perdonare…si hace poco estaban burlándose de nosotras…si ustedes se van ahora explíquenme que pasara con sailor moon…-dijo figther**_

_**Sailor figther…tu crees en ella si…si crees…ella vendrá…cuando llegue su turno…vendrá…y estamos seguras….nos salvara a todos…como siempre lo hace…confió en ella…pero ahora…tu no estas protegiendo ni el universo entero ni la paz del infinito… y mucho menos el futuro-dijo uranus**_

_**Que…-dijo figther**_

_**A partir de ahora…tu te encargaras de protegerla…tal y como zhatura-sama nos lo pidió…a nosotras….ahora te lo pido yo a ti…cumple la ultima voluntad de zhatura-sama…ella dijo…" sailor scouts…nunca se rindan…nunca abandonen a sailor moon…ella les guiara a la luz…confíen…crean…y todo va a estar bien…"….cumple con su ultima voluntad y ella volverá-dijo uranus**_

_**Sailor uranus…-dijo figther asintiendo con la cabeza…**_

_**Por que sailor moon siempre será una niña muy llorona…protégela…-dijo uranus**_

_**Es verdad-dijo neptune**_

_**Es que no puedo…michiru haruka no se vayan por favor-dijo sailor moon mientras estas desaparecían…**_

_**Otros seres queridos han desaparecido…a fin de cuentas nada ni nadie puede ser protegido-dijo sailor moon ante la mirada de galaxia**_

_**Ustedes son las únicas que me falta quitarles sus semilla estelar…y como me han causado tantos problemas me veré en la penosa necesidad de quitárselas…-dijo galaxia preparándose para atacar…**_

_**Láser de estrella fugas…-dijo figther atacándola mientras empujaba a sailor moon hacia maker y healer…galaxia detuvo el ataque con su mano y lo atrapo en ella…-apártense…-dijo figther para después ver como galaxia movía la mano y caían uno rayos negros del cielo, maker tomo a sailor moon y salto con ella en brazos escondiese las tres en un compartimiento hundido…**_

_**Resígnense…es mejor que salgan ahora mismo y se arrodillen ante mi…y no las haré sufrir tanto…salgan en este momento y entreguen su semilla estelar por la buenas tal y como lo hizo zhatura-dijo galaxia**_

_**Escondite**_

_**Si hago lo que dice sailor galaxia…a lo mejor volveré a ver a darien y a los demás-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Sailor moon…tu sabes por que sailor uranus y sailor neptune pelearon de esa manera tan inesperada…-dijo figther**_

_**No lo se-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Yo tampoco lo sabia…me preguntaba por que sacrificaron su vida y las de sus amigas…ellas lo hicieron por que esa es su manera de pelear…si…quizás tengan razón…pero me di cuenta de que ese no es el único motivo…es cierto zhatura les enseño todo lo que saben pelean de esa manera por que la misma zhatura lo hizo adrede…algo estaba buscando con eso…pero no se que…y uranus y neptune…lo sabían…y por eso….creo que todas las chicas creen en ti sailor moon-dijo figther**_

_**Eh…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Todas las chicas…-dijo maker**_

_**Creen en ti sailor moon-dijo healer**_

_**Así es…ellas son tus amigas…eres una persona muy peculiar…al principio pensé que nunca podría pelear al lado de ustedes pues éramos diferentes…pero cuando estoy peleando contigo…me siento de la misma forma que cuando ella entraba en una habitación…cuando lo hacia…la tristeza...la pena…el dolor…y todas nuestras angustias desaparecían…ella las cubría con su alegría y calidez…y tu eres igual…tu tambien tienes eso…-dijo figther…**_

_**Y por eso….y por eso todas tienen que dejarme sola en esta batalla…por que tiene que pasar esto-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Te equivocas ellas no te han dejado sola-dijo figther**_

_**Es cierto…sailor figther tiene razon…las chicas dejaran de estar a tu lado si te resignas y pierdes esta batalla…-dijo maker**_

_**Pero ellas confian en que tu nunca te resignaras y siempre saldras adelante…-dijo healer**_

_**Al igual que te lo dijo zhatura hace poco…por eso tu eres la única…esperanza…no te gustaría derrotar a sailor galaxia creo que eso te hará sentir mejor-dijo figther**_

_**No-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Pensé que ibas a decir eso…quiero decirte que al igual que ella…yo tambien creo plenamente en ti sailor moon-dijo figther**_

_**Yo tambien-dijo maker**_

_**Y parece ser que yo tambien-dijo healer**_

_**Sailor figther…sailor healer…sailor maker….nosotras somos amigas verdad…-dijo sailor moon, las tres asintieron- tienen razón…ahora vayamos…y luchemos...luchemos hasta que sea el turno de zhatura….-dijo sailor moon de pronto una gran explosión se escucho en el Lugar…la terraza quedo destruida…y sailor galaxia seguía esperando…**_

_**Que vergüenza…tuvieron tanto miedo que no se atrevieron…a salir pero…ni crean que podrán escapar así de fácil...-dijo galaxia, las 4 salieron de ahí…dejando a chibi-chibi en el escondite…-al fin se resignaron no-dijo galaxia**_

_**Nosotras no nos resignaremos nunca…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Esas palabras-dijo galaxia con los ojos ensanchados…-no utilices sus palabras…ella esta muerta….-dijo galaxia frunciendo el cejo**_

_**Arriesguémonos con sailor moon…recuerden lo que ellas dijeron la luz de la esperanza…-dijo figther**_

_**Si…a lo mejor…ella es esa luz-dijo maker**_

_**Con que es la luz de la esperanza que dejo la legendaria sailor scout-dijo healer**_

_**La legendaria sailor scouts…la guerra de las sailors…la batalla mas antigua entre el bien y el mal…que se llevo acabo en el universo…la sailor scout mas fuete del universo…encerró al caos dentro de mi espada…para preservar la Paz durante...2 mil años…es verdad esa leyenda existió…pero ya se me había olvidado por completo…ya que esa legendaria sailor scouts esta muerta…ya que esa legendaria sailor scout es ethernal sailor Júpiter…es ethernal sailor Júpiter…-dijo galaxia, las cuatro sailor bajaron la vista al escuchar ese nombre...ethernal sailor jupiter…era cierto, no quedaban mas que ellas…galaxia levanto su mano haciendo aparecer su espada…**_

_**No es asi…-dijo figther…**_

_**ella volvera…-dijo healer**_

_**Mama…-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**La mujer más fuerte del universo…esta muerta y nada puede hacer por ustedes-dijo galaxia…sonriendo con satisfacion...**_

**_continuara_**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Capitulo 38**_

_**La luz de la esperanza…**_

_**Así es…la sailor scout mas fuerte derroto al caos…y lo encerró en una espada…no tuvo otra opción…era el único método que quedaba para salvar el universo-dijo galaxia**_

_**ella se refiere…-dijo healer mirandola**_

_**si...esta hablando de la guerra de las sailors-dijo maker, chibi-chibi que estaba detrás de un escombro salio al escucharla y la miro fijamente mientras galaxia hablaba…**_

_**La paz regreso al universo…sin embargo…ella hizo un ultimo sacrificio…ella hizo un intercambio con su madre, la diosa rea…dio algo muy valioso para ellos los dioses…dio su corazón…a cambio de que las personas que habían muerto en la batalla y ella tanto amaba…tuvieran una segunda oportunidad para vivir en paz y felices…los hizo reencarnar a todos en un nuevo mundo…pero ella que era la reina de los dioses… fue castigada por su madre y por toda la comunidad divina...la castigaron a dormir eternamente...dado que no podía permanecer despierta como lo que era la reina suprema del universo…por lo que su alma quedo dormida…y su cuerpo tomo una falsa apariencia…todos ustedes la conocen como lita kino…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Que…-dijo sailor moon ensanchando los ojos…para despues mirar su manos-eso quiere decir que realmente lita nunca desaparecio...zhatura es lita....-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Ella en realidad no existe…solo se trataba de zhatura que deseaba estar cerca de los humanos para protegerlos…siempre tuvo ese estupido deseo…de protección hacia la vida de los humanos…en cuanto a la espada…era mi espada…y cuando la recupere el caos quedo atrapado en mi cuerpo sin embargo…el caos que se encontraba en mi cuerpo me hizo ver…que yo no podía confiar en nadie….ya que ella nos había abandonado…nos dejo solos a todos…el caos me hizo ver que yo la gran sailor galaxia era la única con la suficiente fuerza para edificar un nuevo futuro para el universo…por ser la sucesora de la sailor scout mas poderosa…-dijo sailor galaxia mientras tomaba su espada y la clavaba en el Suelo mandándole una ráfaga de oscuridad a sailor moon…**_

_**Sucesora…-dijo maker**_

_**Si…yo era después de ella la más fuerte entre las sailors de la dinastía de Júpiter...eso, ustedes deberian recordarlo...-dijo galaxia-luego,**__** comencé a reunir las semillas estelares…que se encontraban dispersas en el universo…ataque….y conquiste todos los planetas buscandola…hasta que por fin di con ella…en este planeta azul…pero ella no tenia memoria…y estaba al cuidado de ustedes así que envié a mis animates…y decidí esperar a que su brillo volviera a ser el de antaño pero al darme cuenta que cada vez era mas poderosa…le tendí esa trampa…para obtener su semilla estelar por las buena y así deshacerme de ella…si ella hubiese recuperado sus poderes…en este momento yo ya hubiera sido eliminada….ustedes no tienen idea de cuan poderosa es…-dijo galaxia**_

_**No puede ser…-dijo maker**_

_**sabias que si ella fuera tu oponente no podrias contra ella...que es la legendaria sailor scout...no me equivocaba cuando pensaba que en realidad ella era quien mas corria peligro....-dijo figther**_

_**Si…la legendaria sailor scout era la mas fuerte…la gran sailor Júpiter…la reina del universo….o debo decir la ex reina del universo-dijo galaxia**_

_**eso no es cierto....no importa que no este presente...ella nunca nos abandonaria...-dijo figther**_

_**La luz de la esperanza le pertenece a sailor Júpiter-dijo maker**_

_**eso quiere decir…que la luz de la esperanza….-dijo healer**_

_**Galaxia levanto su espada del suelo blandiéndola mientras su aura se distinguía exhibiendo su poder…**_

_**De verdad ese era el único método que tuvo….-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Que…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Por que quiso derrotar al amenazante caos sin ayuda de nadie…debe haber otra solución…si todas unimos nuestras fuerzas…no crees que había otra solución sin la necesidad que ella sacrificara su vida…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Que…-dijo galaxia desconcentrándose**_

_**Si tu eres una sailor scout como nosotras tienes que entender nuestras palabras….-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Jjajajaj…que parte no has entendido sailor moon…ella peleo sola…por que todas las demás habían muerto...ella no queria ver a nadie mas morir....por eso lo hizo-dijo galaxia**_

_**Oh…-dijo sailor moon con cara de horror…**_

_**Entender tus palabras…-dijo para después agitar su espada atacándola…pero figther la salvo de un salto cayendo arrodilladas varios metros detrás…**_

_**Sailor figther-dijo sailor moon, figther solo sonrió para después mirar a galaxia con el cejo fruncido…**_

_**Saben lo que es la destrucción de un planeta…antes de acabar con los seres de ese lugar abandonaron cobardemente las batallas…dejándola pelear sola…traicionaron a sus amigos…y tambien prefirieron la muerte…-dijo galaxia blandiendo su espada justo frente a su rostro para después apuntar a las stars Ligths con ella…-me refiero a las sailor scouts que tienes a tu lado sailor moon…-dijo sailor galaxia**_

_**Que-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Esas sailor scouts…huyeron del planeta donde la reina del universo les dio una nueva oportunidad…son traidoras a zhatura…la abandonaron mientras ella lucho con todo un ejercito sola…acaso confías en ellas y puedes entenderlas…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Te equivocas-dijo figther mirandola iracunda...**_

_**Crees que estoy equivocada….-dijo sailor galaxia frunciendo el ceño mientras las atacába con su espada…el ataque dividió el edificio entero, chibi-chibi cayo al vació…**_

_**Chibi-chibi….-dijo sailor moon cayendo hacia ella para sujetarla…**_

_**Sailor moon-dijo figther sosteniéndola de la mano para que no cayeran…cuando volvieron al piso, el polvo seguía disipándose…**_

_**Y díganme…ahora donde van a esconderse…-dijo sailor galaxia, sailor moon y las demás la miraron…-todo el universo ah caído en manos de la gran sailor galaxia…así que ya no tienen un lugar para esconderse-dijo galaxia**_

_**Descuida…nosotras ya no volveremos a escondernos…-dijo figther**_

_**Que-dijo galaxia**_

_**Lucharemos por nuestro planeta…el cual destruiste sin compasión…-dijo maker**_

_**Lucharemos por la princesa…que nos protegió de tus ataques-dijo healer**_

_**Y tambien lucharemos por nuestras queridas amigas que siempre depositaron su confianza en nosotras…-dijo figther**_

_**Pero por sobre todas las cosas lucharemos por ella…que siempre ah estado con nosotros….-dijeron las tres**_

_**Jjajajaj…de que son capaces si fueron unas traidoras al haber abandonado su planeta mientras ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Láser de estrella fugaz….-dijo figther, galaxia levanto una mano y detuvo el ataco con una mano…**_

_**Ja…su poder no es nada…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Estrella de sailor maker…-dijo maker sumándose a la lucha**_

_**Ya dije que no servirá de nada-dijo galaxia**_

_**Infierno estelar de healer-dijo healer**_

_**Que…-dijo galaxia al ver que los poderes de las tres estaban uniéndose en un solo y era más poderoso…-esas traidoras quieren sobrepasar mis poderes pero si soy la sailor scout más fuerte de la vía Láctea…-dijo galaxia al ver que los poderes crecían…-no puede ser…-dijo galaxia cuando los poderes de la tres estuvieron a la altura de los de ella, pronto no pudo detenerlos y le dieron de lleno…golpeándola…galaxia cayo de rodillas goteando sangre de su brazo…**_

_**Lo logramos-dijo healer**_

_**Al fin pudimos atacar a salir galaxia-dijo maker**_

_**Ella tenia razón…si unimos nuestras fuerzas le ganaremos-dijo healer**_

_**Malditas…malditas como se atrevieron a hacerme daño…-dijo galaxia encendiendo su aura para después atacarla enterrando la espada en el suelo…-pensaba robarles sus semillas estelares pero eh cambiado de parecer….no las perdonare…todo aquel que me lastime merece la muerte…-dijo galaxia mientras rayos se liberaban, el piso se abrió en e dos y las stars Ligths se vieron atacadas gravemente…las tres cayeron al suelo mal heridas y los cabellos revueltos….**_

_**Láser…de estrella….-dijo figther, pero galaxia le planto el taco de su bota en la mano de sailor figther…**_

_**Que pasa…ya no puedes pelear…-dijo sailor galaxia, figther la miro mientras healer y maker estaban gravemente heridas…**_

_**Galaxia…dio un paso adelante pero sailor moon se puso frente a ellas**_

_**Por favor detente…no quiero seguir perdiendo a mis seres queridos…ya no quiero ver sufrir a mis amigos-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Jajja-dijo galaxia**_

_**No lo hagas sailor moon-dijo healer tambaleante**_

_**Ella es un demonio que solo le interesa robar las semillas estelares-dijo maker**_

_**Ella nunca entenderá tus palabras-dijo figther**_

_**Se equivocan chicas-dijo sailor moon volteando a verlas**_

_**Que-dijo figther**_

_**Ella es una sailor scout como todas nosotras…lo mas seguro es que nos entienda…-dijo sailor moon, al decir esto el brazo de galaxia sangro….-ella tiene la misma sangre que nosotras…cuando su corazón y su cuerpo es lastimado es natural que le duela-dijo sailor moon mientras galaxia la miraba con los cejos fruncidos en rabia…galaxia la abofeteo…sailor moon fue enviada varios metro detrás, figther la sostuvo…para después caer al suelo…**_

_**Que somos iguales…ustedes son diferente….yo soy la nueva soberana del universo que se encargara de construir un futuro diferente…-dijo galaxia mientras encendía su aura y curaba su herida con su energía…**_

_**Te equivocas sailor galaxia….tu no eres quien desea hacer el mal…te prometo que te regresare a la normalidad…-dijo sailor moon mientras hacia aparecer su cetro, lo extendía en lo alto, este creció hasta tocar el suelo y empezó a brillar-por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada….-dijo sailor moon mientras la luz dorada se expandía por todo el campo de combate…**_

_**Esa luz es…-dijo galaxia frunciendo el cejo…-esta luz….no le pertenece….se parece…al resplandor….de….no puede ser…tu lo tienes….-dijo galaxia**_

_**De que habla-pensó figther**_

_**Que luz tan calida…me recuerda a aquella luz que vimos en nuestro planeta….-dijo healer**_

_**Que-dijo figther ensanchando los ojos**_

_**Este es su verdadero poder…-dijo maker**_

_**No…este poder es el poder que le otorga su corazón…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Que….-dijeron las stars**_

_**Estoy segura…ella pronto estará entre nosotros de nuevo…maldición debo deshacerme de ellas…-pensó galaxia arrugando el cejo…**_

_**Por favor-dijo sailor moon-ayúdame zhatura….-dijo antes de que la luz se expandiera aun más y arrasara con galaxia…pero de pronto galaxia reacciono y corto en dos el cetro de sailor moon con su espada…**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhh-dijo sailor moon cayendo al suelo arrodillada- oh…no….-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Te a quedado claro….no importa quien seas o que uses su corazón para derrotarme…no lo lograras…jamás volverás a utilizar ese resplandor….por que en este mismo instante acabare con tu semilla estelar…muere-dijo sailor galaxia abalanzándose sobre ella con la espada en la mano…descargando rayos de esta…pero sailor figther se interpuso…**_

_**Ah…-dijo figther recibiendo las descargas de poder**_

_**Sailor figther-dijo sailor moon**_

_**No te lo permitiremos…nos encargaremos de proteger el resplandor de esta niña…aunque sacrifiquemos nuestras propias vidas….-dijo figther**_

_**Sailor figther-dijeron healer y maker**_

_**La protegerán….no me hagan reír…-dijo galaxia atacando una vez mas…**_

_**Ah….-dijo sailor moon al ver venir el ataque, pero este no llego…ya que ellas se interpusieron…-sailor healer, sailor maker…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Ja…con se atreven… a arrojarse al filo de mi poderosa espada…ya veo…prefieren la muerte verdad….-dijo galaxia**_

_**Tu nunca nos entenderías-dijo healer**_

_**Que-dijo galaxia**_

_**No dejaremos que desaparezca el calido resplandor de esta niña…-dijo sailor healer**_

_**No quisiera ver un universo…donde no exista la luz….-dijo maker**_

_**Sailor healer…sailor maker…-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Sabes…siempre senti curiocidad por tu resplandor sailor moon-dijo figther mirándola**_

_**Sailor figther-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Nosotras depositaremos nuestras esperanzas en ti….esperando que ella llegue pronto…porque tengo la certeza que vendrá…estoy segura…ella siempre lo hace….-dijo figther**_

_**Sailor figther…-dijo sailor moon, figther después miro a galaxia, al igual que maker y healer…**_

_**Tres estrellas fugaces que viajan por el universo están ardiendo….y te demostraremos ese último destello-dijo sailor figther**_

_**Entonces a ese impertinente destello lo convertiré en oscuridad…-dijo galaxia atacando con su espada…**_

_**Esperen-dijo sailor moon al ver como ellas se conviertes en tres luces y combaten en el universo contra galaxia….ella lo único que puede hacer es ver como las cuatro luces chocan y se enfrascan en una batalla sin limites…**_

_**Sailor moon por favor encuentra la luz de la esperanza que salvara al universo-dijo figther**_

_**No…no se vayan…no….-dijo sailor moon para después ver una gran explosión de poderes….-no….-grito con lágrimas en los ojos…para después ver como caían las tres sailor gravemente heridas al suelo, ya sin fuerzas…**_

_**Será tu fin…-dijo galaxia apuntándole con la espada para después atacarla con sus propias manos….figther no tenia fuerzas para hacer anda…pero sailor moon se puso frente a ella….mostrando su semilla estelar…**_

_**Pero si es…-dijo figther**_

_**Que es eso…-dijo galaxia al ver el resplandor emerger de su pecho…**_

_**Su semilla estelar-dijo healer**_

_**Esta dando su máximo poder-dijo maker**_

_**Admito que la semilla estelar de la princesa de la luna tiene el resplandor más hermoso de toda la vía Láctea…pero hay uno que te supera…-dijo galaxia extendiendo su mano libre para en ella aparecer la sagrada semilla de la vida…que brillaba intensamente en su núcleo radiactivo…. Para después dejarla levitar en medio del cielo…después de eso movió su mano haciendo que la semilla estelar se separara de ella…**_

_**Ah….-dijo sailor moon mientras la semilla estelar se alejaba…y ella caía lentamente…**_

_**Sailor moon-dijeron las tres stars ligths**_

_**Ah….-grito ella mientras perdía su transformación, siendo cubierta por cintas rosadas y cayendo al suelo con lágrimas…**_

_**Creíste que con ese resplandor…tan insignificante que tienes podrías acabar conmigo fácilmente…insolente…-dijo galaxia mientras levantaba su mano para en ella aparecer la semilla estelar de sailor moon, mientras serena gritaba del dolor…galaxia estaba sobre exigiendo su semilla estelar… para después caer lentamente….**_

_**Jajjajaa-rio galaxia**_

_**Oh…no-dijo figther**_

_**Esto es imposible…-dijo healer**_

_**A pesar de que unimos todas nuestras fuerzas…por que no podemos ganarle…-dijo maker mientras miraban el cuerpo inerte de sailor moon en el piso y la semilla resplandecer en la mano de galaxia**_

_**Unas mariposas rojas surcaron el aire…**_

_**Eh…-dijo maker mirando hacia arriba…**_

_**Crean…crean por favor…crean en la razón de por que viven en este universo….el por que se volvieron a encontrar con esas personas…con zhatura…-dijo la vos de kakiu en el ambiente**_

_**Es la vos…es la vos de ella...tia...-dijo healer**_

_**Galaxia cerró su mano atrapando la semilla estelar…**_

_**Demasiado tarde….el universo me pertenece…es mió….-dijo galaxia volviendo a blandir su espada…**_

_**Recuerdo**_

_**Galaxia tomo la espada en lugar de zhatura….**_

_**Esta es mi recompensa después de tantas batallas…se puede saber cual fue la principal razón de mi estancia aquí…así ya recuerdo…somos amigas…ella lo dijo aquel dia…somos amigas…"confió en ti galaxia"….ella me dijo eso…y por eso la seguí….mi maestra….ella me enseño todo lo que se…le debo mí vida…por eso peleo…por ella...-dijo galaxia….el caos dentro de ella latió….-ah….maldito….a pesar de que estas encerrado en mi cuerpo estas tratando de aumentar tu poder…-dijo galaxia…**_

_**Galaxia…-escucho su vos detrás de ella, volteo la cabeza y la vio…Ahí…sailor Júpiter….con esa herida en el hombro…estaba parada ahí…con porte y elegancia…, galaxia soltó la espada…Júpiter se agacho y la tomo de los hombros…**_

_**Zhatura-sama….-dijo galaxia**_

_**Galaxia…tonta…por que hiciste eso….me arrebataste la espada en el ultimo momento….-dijo Júpiter sonriendo con tristeza…**_

_**Tú eres muy pura como para que este en tu cuerpo además…soy una guerrera de elite…y somos amigas…no podía dejar que corras riesgo…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Gracias….-dijo Júpiter**_

_**Pero debes…prometerme algo…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Dime…-dijo Júpiter**_

_**Tú eres la única con el suficiente poder como para derrotarme…promete que si llega el momento y ninguna sailor queda para derrotarme tu lo harás…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Lo prometo…pero solo si nadie mas puede-dijo Júpiter**_

_**Aja-dijo galaxia**_

_**Bien…-dijo Júpiter**_

_**Debes irte…aun tienes que hacer-dijo galaxia**_

_**Si…pero…-dijo Júpiter**_

_**Pero nada…vete…-dijo galaxia, quien se paro y se volteo a volver a tomar su espada…**_

_**Claro-dijo Júpiter para después emprender viaje como una estrella fugas….**_

_**Debo hacer…algo…mi cuerpo no podrá resistir…no soy como ella….lamentablemente no lo soy…no puedo quedarme así…-dijo galaxia mientras liberaba su semilla estelar….el lugar se llenaba de flores amarillas….flores de la vida…**_

_**Vuela por favor….mi dulce estrella….ve a un lugar donde nadie te pueda ver…a los confines del universo….ve con esa persona que te brindara su bondad y cariño…encuentra zhatura-sama y estate cerca de ella para protegerla…-dijo galaxia liberando al vuelo su semilla estelar…la cual se convirtió en una mariposa roja y voló por el universo…- tarde o temprano…ella despertara complemente y pondrá fin a esto…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Fin recuerdo**_

_**Sin embargo…ella nunca pudo despertar por completo…-dijo galaxia, chibi-chibi solo la miraba- ahora prepárense a morir porque les quitare sus resplandores-dijo galaxia**_

_**Princesa por favor bríndenos lo que queda de su poder…-dijo figther mientras ella, healer y maker se levantaban del suelo a duras penas**_

_**Mueran….-dijo galaxia levantando su espada….chibi-chibi junto sus manos, cerro sus ojos y una lagrima cayo al suelo…enseguida una energía muy calida y pura empezó a emerger de ella…el piso de lleno de agua….que hacia ondas expansivas…**_

_**Que es esto-dijo figther**_

_**Que es este resplandor…es muy puro…-dijo galaxia- no puede ser…ella esta….-dijo galaxia para después ver como la sagrada semilla de la vida estaba recuperando su brillo y empezaba a resplandecer…expandiéndose mas y mas…**_

_**Esta luz….-dijo maker**_

_**nuestra madre…esta….-dijo healer…**_

_**Esta regresando a la vida….-dijo galaxia mientras sudaba frió….**_

_**continuara**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Capitulo 39**_

_**La sagrada semilla de la vida vuelve a resplandecer…**_

_**Ella esta volviendo….maldita….debí haberte destruido…-dijo galaxia, las stars ligths la miraron…la luz de la semilla sagrada regreso la semilla estelar de sailor moon a su cuerpo…al hacerlo esta volvió a transformarse en sailor moon…**_

_**Zhatura esta volviendo a la vida…-dijo sailor moon sin fuerzas para levantarse…**_

_**De pronto la luz de chibi-chibi que se expandía empezó a regresar hacia ella y la misma luz la envolvió….hasta rodearla…mientras la luz de la semilla sagrada se expandía por todo el universo una vez mas para después reducirse hasta dejar ver a zhatura…con un vestido blanco…y el cabello suelto flotar en el aire…la luz de chibi-chibi lo cubrió todo incluso a zhatura….**_

_**Que-dijo galaxia…**_

_**Su ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente….lo primero que vio fue la luz blanca de chibi-chibi…**_

_**Todos abrieron los ojos instantes después…y vieron a zhatura frete al capullo de luz en el que estaba chibi-chibi**_

_**Ya es suficiente…chibi-chibi…-dijo Zhatura tocando el capullo y logrando entrar para tomarla de los hombros lentamente la luz…se disipo dejando a chibi-chibi en su brazos…**_

_**Chibi-chibi….-dijo sailor moon arrodillándose en el suelo…zhatura camino hacia ella con chibi-chibi en los brazos…**_

_**Sailor moon…tu la cuidaras….mientras yo….-dijo zhatura entregándole a la niña…para después mirar a galaxia…-yo…luchare contigo…por que ha llegado mi turno galaxia…-dijo zhatura mientras tomaba su cabello y se lo ataba en los dos yunkitos…**_

_**Zhatura…-dijo sailor moon asintiendo con la cabeza…**_

_**Zhatura-dijo figther**_

_**Madre-dijeron healer y maker**_

_**Luego hablaremos-dijo zhatura mirándolas para después hacer aparecer el cristal de Júpiter…-ethernal sailor Júpiter….-dijo zhatura transformándose…galaxia sudaba…**_

_**No te lo permitiré…-dijo galaxia atacándola con su espada…Júpiter saco a destino verde interceptando la espada…**_

_**Veo que estas apurada…-dijo Júpiter mientras creaba una onda expansiva con su espada…**_

_**No te lo permitiré…te derrotare…-dijo galaxia….**_

_**Jajajajja….no me hagas reír….tu no eres rival para mi-dijo Júpiter riendo mientras blandía a destino verde sobre su cuerpo…-destino verde elimina….-dijo Júpiter bajándola de un golpe….un fuerte ataque fue dirigido a galaxia….quien lo recibió de golpe….**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhh-grito galaxia de dolor al recibir el ataque…para después estrellarse contra el suelo…**_

_**Ahora lo entiendo…has recuperado todos tus poderes…y tu corazón….has despertado por completo para volver a encerrarme verdad-dijo galaxia con una vos gruesa y grave…**_

_**Caos…-dijo Júpiter**_

_**Que-dijeron las tres restantes**_

_**Caos-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Pero….jamás me dejare derrotar de nuevo….-dijo galaxia mientras sus brazaletes se rompían y su traje de combate amarillo se volvía negro, así como su cabello de un rojo sangre…y sus ojos parecían de oro….- este cuerpo le pertenece a la sailor scout mas fuerte de la vía Láctea…sailor galaxia…-dijo caos en el cuerpo de galaxia**_

_**y-dijo Júpiter sobrándolo**_

_**Maldita te arrepentirás.-dijo caos corriendo hacia ella con su espada en mano…**_

_**Ja…ven….la legendaria sailor scout…la mujer mas fuerte del universo te espera-dijo sailor Júpiter mientras ambas se enfrascaban en un fiero y brutal duelo de espadas…**_

_**Fui apoderándome de las semillas estelares del universo…lo hice para que el caos fuera el futuro gobernador del universo-dijo galaxia**_

_**No mientras sea yo la reina del universo…ahora detente…caos…no me obligues…-dijo Júpiter**_

_**Que dijiste-dijo galaxia**_

_**No me obligues a usar todo mi poder contra ti…-dijo jupiter**_

_**Y por que no. así ponemos fin a esta guerra de las sailors…tú y yo hemos luchado infinidad de veces…y para obtener la victoria desapareceré todos los resplandores de las estrellas….especialmente el tuyo…y el de esa repugnante luz de la esperanza…que es tu hija….es la hija que tendrás…con ese humano estupido…-dijo caos**_

_**Cállate…no digas tonterías…yo nunca permitiría que hicieras algo así…aunque se me vaya la vida los protegeré a todos…-dijo Júpiter blandiendo su espada y apuntando a sailor galaxia**_

_**Hay cosas que nunca cambian….zhatura…pero déjame decirte que en el fondo tu quieres lo mismo que yo….pelear…-dijo galaxia mientras la atacaba…zhatura evito el golpe, se dio la vuelta y le encesto un golpe con la espada en la espalda…**_

_**Te equivocas…-dijo Júpiter una ves estuvieron separadas…y galaxia se recuperaba de ese ultimo golpe…- no soy afecta a las peleas…pero hiere a las personas que amo y te enteraras por que soy la legendaria sailor scouts….-dijo Júpiter creando una onda expansiva con su mano libre…galaxia trato de resistir la onda pero fue enviada varios metros atrás…**_

_**Maldita…-dijo galaxia levantándose…-tus poderes son formidables…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Por supuesto…no por nada…soy la capitana de la dinastía de Júpiter…pero tu eso ya lo sabias…-dijo Júpiter sonriendo**_

_**Claro que lo se…es por tus poderes y tu resplandor que siempre te eh deseado…deseaba tu resplandor…poder tomarlo en mis manos y hacerlo trizas…siempre en todos mis planes te entrometes y los arruinas…fuiste tu la única capas de rechazarme...tu…por eso eres una obsesión para mi…deseo tu resplandor de vida…tu resplandor infinito…eres una sailor scout que tiene mucho valor…una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable y un orgullo de sailor digno de la mas fuerte…y la mas valerosa sailor scout…si hay alguien a quien le temo es a ti…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Lo se…pero esto debe terminar…-dijo Júpiter mientras ambas volvían a atacar…esta vez…galaxia…apuñalo su costado con su espada….**_

_**Zhatura…-grito desesperada figther**_

_**Esto no es nada para mi-dijo Júpiter…levantando su espada y después destrozando su espada con destino verde que lo puede cortar todo…**_

_**Imposible…maldita….-dijo caos…después de eso…Júpiter dejo caer su espada…**_

_**La espada-dijo healer**_

_**Que esta haciendo-dijo maker**_

_**Ella va a-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Va a expandir su resplandor…-dijo figther**_

_**Que haces-dijo galaxia viendo como ella cubrió su pecho con sus manos y cerro los ojos…de pronto dentro de sus manos se vio un resplandor cegador….**_

_**La pelea no es el único método que existe para arreglar las cosas pero si es el más rápido…pero yo…te mostrare…que puedo solucionar este problema de otra manera…-dijo sailor Júpiter enfocando su resplandor**_

_**Te das por vencida sailor Júpiter…-dijo galaxia**_

_**No…de ninguna manera…yo nunca renuncio a mis metas…por que amo a este hermoso universo…y a todos sus habitantes ya sean bueno o malos…eso no importa…para mi son todos iguales…todos merecen ser protegidos-dijo zhatura, mientras se revelaba un vestido blando y su peinado cambiaba a los yunkitos en forma de corazón…**_

_**Que-dijo galaxia**_

_**Yo se que hay muchas cosas tristes y angustiantes en esta vida…en este universo…lo se…porque las eh vivido…pero me da mucho gusto estar con todos mis amigos en este universo…y poder protegerlos con mi vida si es preciso…tu tambien debes saber que maravilloso es estar vivo…en este universo…-dijo zhatura**_

_**No digas tonterías….-dijo galaxia enviado una onda expansiva a zhatura, pero zhatura la resistió como si nada…- como piensas proteger este mundo si no eres afecta a pelear…además…tus amigos han desaparecido de este universo-dijo galaxia**_

_**Eso no es cierto…ellos no han desaparecido…un lazo muy fuerte los une a mi…por lo tanto aunque no esten aquí físicamente…siempre estarán en mi corazón...y eso es muy importante-dijo zhatura**_

_**Zhatura-dijo serena con lágrimas en los ojos…**_

_**Bombón-dijo figther**_

_**Que dijiste-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Así es como solía llamarla…ahora ah recuperado su corazón…por eso ahora vuelve a ser bombón-dijo figther sonriendo**_

_**El resplandor en el pecho de zhatura empezó a resplandecer incandescente…retiro sus manos dejando ver su semilla estelar…el brillo ocupo todo el campo de batalla…zhatura extendió los brazos…**_

_**Ese resplandor no es suficiente zhatura…-dijo galaxia mandándole ondas expansivas…**_

_**Te equivocas…mi resplandor crecerá mas…y cada vez mas…hasta que llegue hasta los confines del universo…yo la reina del universo…haré brillar todas las estrellas del universo….yo regresare la luz y la vida al universo…esa es mi voluntad….-dijo zhatura…mientras su brillo seguía expandiéndose y destruía las ondas expansivas de caos…pronto caos se quedo sin poderes…estático en el cuerpo de galaxia…**_

_**Basta ya de tonterías zhatura…tu destino es sacrificar tu resplandor para que cumpla mis ambiciones…-dijo galaxia mientras expandía su aura hacia ella…**_

_**Ah…..-grito zhatura….**_

_**Zhatura!!-dijeron las 4**_

_**Ríndete…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Nunca…yo nunca me rendiré…por que yo sigo creyendo…sigo creyendo que todos juntos podemos proteger este universo…pase lo que pase… y tambien creo en que aun hay esperanza en tu corazón-dijo zhatura para después todos ver como el resplandor de zhatura se extiende hacia galaxia totalmente cegador…para después zhatura ir hacia ella ofreciendo su mano a galaxia…**_

_**Pero que es esa luz…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Corazón de galaxia…**_

_**Una mujer de cabellos sueltos se voltea al sentir el brillo de zhatura llegar hasta ella…**_

_**Galaxia…amiga mía…me escuchas…creo que aun queda algo de esperanza en tu corazón…creo en ti-dijo zhatura para ella**_

_**Zhatura…-dijo galaxia volteando**_

_**Campo de batalla**_

_**Zhatura tenía los ojos cerrados…**_

_**Ven…-dijo tendiéndole la mano…**_

_**Corazon de galaxia**_

_**Ven…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Galaxia levanto la mano, las flores de la vida que había a su alrededor se abrieron dejando libres a las semillas estelares que había robado…**_

_**Campo de combate**_

_**Zhatura abrió sus ojos…transmitió un resplandor de vida a través de sus ojos…**_

_**Nnn…-dijo zhatura mirándola…**_

_**Que es este resplandor…acaso eres tu zhatura-dijo caos**_

_**Sabes algo…me gusta mucho este universo…nadie merece sufrir…nadie…y menos tu…-dijo zhatura caminando hacia ella mientras le tendia su mano…**_

_**No te me acerques-dijo galaxia tratando de expandir su aura pero la luz de zhatura no le dejaba...-eh que pasa….-dijo galaxia**_

_**Corazón de galaxia**_

_**A mi tambien me gusta…me fascina como no tienes idea….me gusta mucho este universo-dijo galaxia**_

_**Campo de combate**_

_**Zhatura sonrió al escucharla mientras seguía caminado estaba segura que ya casi terminaba todo…solo un poco mas…**_

_**Corazón de galaxia**_

_**Puedo verlo zhatura…puedo ver tu hermoso resplandor…es una luz calida…llena de vida…es como tu….-dijo galaxia**_

_**Campo de combate…**_

_**Zhatura tomo la mano de sailor galaxia…la armadura se rompió, su cabello se libero y mostró a la verdadera sailor galaxia, ella llevaba un vestido simple de color verde…toda la oscuridad se libero de su cuerpo…y rápidamente sin dar oportunidad a nada se fue de allí perdiéndose en el Espacio…para después dejar ver un radiante sol…**_

_**Muchas gracias zhatura-sama…-dijo galaxia, zhatura la soltó y ambas voltearon hacia sailor moon y las demás….chibi-chibi corrió hacia zhatura y esta la tomo en brazos…mientras a su alrededor aparecían las semillas estelares robadas…-devolviste el brillo al universo verdad…-dijo galaxia cuando los 6 ya estaban reunidos…**_

_**Si…ya todo esta bien galaxia-dijo zhatura**_

_**Yo lo sinto tanto…hice tanto daño…-dijo galaxia**_

_**No fue tu culpa…-dijo serena**_

_**Es cierto-dijo figther**_

_**Como pueden perdonarme-dijo galaxia**_

_**Tu hiciste eso por salvarme galaxia…es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo zhatura**_

_**Zhatura-sama…-dijo galaxia**_

_**Y caos-dijo sailor moon**_

_**El seguramente a regresado a hades-dijo zhatura mirando el cielo… con pena**_

_**Madre-dijo healer, zhatura la miro- por que estas triste-dijo nuevamente, zhatura sonrió antes de contestar…**_

_**Nunca creí que volverías a llamarme de esa manera…pero hades…es uno de mis hermanos por vía divina…y el es el contenedor de caos desde la era mitológica…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que horrible-dijo sailor moon**_

_**Si…por eso eh luchado…para liberarlo pero…siempre se escapa igual que ahora-dijo zhatura**_

_**El volverá-dijo galaxia**_

_**Si…pero nosotras estaremos todos juntos para derrotarle…no importa lo que haga…no nos rendiremos-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si pero los demás…-dijo serena bajando la mirada…**_

_**No te preocupes…-dijo zhatura para después voltear y dejar que las semillas estelares se acerquen a ellos- galaxia tengo una misión mas para ti-dijo zhatura viendo las semillas estelares**_

_**Como digas capitana haré lo que me ordenes-dijo galaxia**_

_**Conduce las semillas estelares a su lugar de procedencia…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si-dijo galaxia**_

_**Ah y por cierto…-dijo zhatura antes de que esta partiera…**_

_**Si-dijo galaxia mirándola**_

_**Te estaremos esperando-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**Gracias-dijo galaxia para después convertirse en estrella fugas y guiar todas las semillas estelares que no eran de ese planeta…**_

_**Chicas hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo pero me siento muy sola…-dijo serena mientras veía a galaxia salir del planeta, tanto zhatura como las stars ligths se alejaron un poco…**_

_**No estas sola…-dijo la vos de rey para después aparecer su semilla estelar y después dar lugar a ella…**_

_**Que-dijo serena, para después ver como todas sus amigas aparecían**_

_**Chicas-dijo serena con felicidad**_

_**Nunca estaras sola serena-dijo rey**_

_**Siempre estaremos a tu lado-dijo amy**_

_**Rey, amy…-dijo serena**_

_**Siempre creímos en ti y en zhatura-dijo mina**_

_**Mina-dijo serena- esto no es un sueño-dijo a modo de pregunta**_

_**No es un sueño-dijo haruka, serena volteo a verla a ellas y las demás**_

_**Sabíamos que ella salvaría este universo al igual que siempre-dijo haruka mirándola en la distancia**_

_**Gracias a tu resplandor y el esfuerzo de ellas zhatura-sama volvió a la vida-dijo michiru**_

_**Haruka michiru-dijo serena**_

_**Gracias por ayudar serena-dijo hotaru**_

_**Te esforzaste mucho-dijo setsuna**_

_**Hotaru setsuna…que bueno que están conmigo-dijo serena llorando de felicidad…**_

_**Serena-dijo la vos de darien detrás de ella mientras su semilla estelar aparecía para luego dar paso a el…serena volteo…y al verlo las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos…**_

_**Mi darien…-dijo serena llorando al verlo**_

_**Te esforzaste mucho serena-dijo darien mirándola**_

_**Darien-dijo serena para después correr hacia el mientras perdía la transformación y volvía a vestir el uniforme de la escuela**_

_**Ya no te preocupes…todo se a terminado…gracias a ella-dijo darien, serena solo asintió**_

_**Zhatura, figther , maker y healer…observaban a todas las chicas…**_

_**sabia que volverias-dijo figther**_

_**es lo menos que podia hacer...no podia dejar las cosas como estaban despues de todo...el unico objetivo de caos habia sido yo...-dijo zhatura cerrando sus ojos…**_

_**La luz de la esperanza se encuentra dentro de los corazones de todos-dijo figther**_

_**Ella nos lo enseño-dijo maker**_

_**Y tambien nos enseño a creer-dijo healer**_

_**Eso es bueno-dijo la vos de kakiu apareciendo detrás de ellos**_

_**Princesa…-dijo figther**_

_**Es un milagro-dijo healer**_

_**Me da mucho gusto volver a verla-dijo figther**_

_**Que bueno que ah regresado-dijo maker**_

_**Claro…menudo susto les diste-dijo zhatura**_

_**Hermana-dijo kakiu sonriendo mientras asentía**_

_**Kakiu…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Que ocurre-dijo kakiu**_

_**Tú sabes que pasa…ahora que he devuelto la vida en todo el universo…la gente de kinmoku espera a su rey y a su reina-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**Que….pero si…-dijo kakiu**_

_**Quien dijo que yo no puedo revivir a las personas-dijo zhatura**_

_**Estas diciendo que podemos-dijo kakiu sonriendo feliz**_

_**Si estoy diciendo que pueden permanecer aquí…-dijo zhatura sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos…las tres sailors perdieron sus transformaciones**_

_**Que bueno-dijo taiki**_

_**Si es cierto-dijo yaten**_

_**Si claro…y deberian pensar en areglar sus enriedos amorosos...-dijo zhatura, los dos se sonrojaron y después miraron a mina y amy…**_

_**Y ustedes que me dicen-dijo kakiu mirando a seiya y zhatura, seiya la miro…**_

_**creo que no es momento para eso ahora...lo hablaremos luego-dijo seiya**_

_**quizas se lo mejor-dijo zhatura**_

_**Jajajajaj-rieron todos**_

_**Chicos….-dijo serena que se acercaba corriendo**_

_**Zhatura-dijeron todas acercándose**_

_**Debo agradecerles por creer en mí…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bombón sabía que lo lograrías-dijo haruka**_

_**Gracias-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bueno por que no vamos a descansar y después nos vemos en el mirador por la noche-dijo kakiu**_

_**Es buena idea…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Bueno entonces quedamos asi-dijo serena…**_

_**Si-dijeron todos…**_

_**Serena y darien se fueron por un lado, amy se fue acompañada por taiki, rey regreso con haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru, yaten llevo a mina y kakiu, zhatura seiya y chibi-chibi se fueron juntos**_

_**Serena y darien**_

_**Sufriste mucho…lo siento serena-dijo darien**_

_**No fue tu culpa darien…lo importante es que ahora estas aquí-dijo serena**_

_**Si tienes razón-dijo darien sonriendo, serena sonrió feliz…**_

_**Amy y taiki**_

_**Amy…yo quería hablar contigo sobre nuestros recuerdos-dijo taiki**_

_**Si es cierto yo tambien…-dijo amy**_

_**Enserio…yo creo que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad…quizás vuelva a funcionar-dijo taiki**_

_**Es cierto hagámoslo-dijo amy mientras se abrazaba a su brazo…taiki sonrió**_

_**Haruka y las demás dejaron a rey en el templo…**_

_**Ella entro al templo encontrándose con Nicolás**_

_**Nicolas-dijo rey**_

_**Señorita rey que bueno que llega-dijo nicolas**_

_**Gracias esta el abuelo-dijo rey**_

_**No acaba de salir-dijo nicolas**_

_**Bueno-dijo rey pasando a su lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla y después entrando a su habitación, nicolas se quedo anonadado…**_

_**Mina y yaten**_

_**Mina…-dijo yaten**_

_**Te estuve esperando-dijo mina**_

_**Eh…-dijo o yaten**_

_**de alguna forma siempre supe que volveriamos a vernos-dijo mina mirándolo sonriente**_

_**Si-dijo yaten**_

_**Te estuve esperando-dijo mina tomando su brazo, yaten sonrió**_

_**Ya estoy aquí…y no vamos a irnos-dijo yaten mirándola, ella lo miro feliz…lo había recuperado**_

_**Que bueno-dijo mina**_

_**Kakiu, chibi-chibi, zhatura, seiya…**_

_**Bueno llegamos-dijo seiya**_

_**Chibi-dijo chibi-chibi entrando de la mano de zhatura**_

_**Vaya…me parece que esto quedara chico con todos los que somos ahora-dijo kakiu**_

_**Si es cierto…-dijo seiya**_

_**Pero ya encontraran la solución…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Siempre tan sabia hermana-dijo kakiu**_

_**Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian-dijo zhatura**_

_**De eso quiero hablar contigo…ven conmigo-dijo seiya**_

_**Claro…cuida de chibi-chibi-dijo zhatura para después seguir a seiya**_

_**Habitación**_

_**Y bien-dijo zhatura, estaban uno frente al otro**_

_**Por que…aun no lo entiendo…-dijo seiya**_

_**Quieres saber por que di mi corazon-dijo zhatura mirandolo**_

_**Si-dijo seiya mirándola fijamente**_

_**Por que los amo…yo sabia…las consecuencias…pero no me importa si con eso yo estaba segura que ustedes estarían bien seiya…los quiero demasiado a todos como para ir a visitar unas frías tumbas en el bosque de Júpiter…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Entiendo bombón pero…-dijo seiya**_

_**Que dijiste-dijo zhatura ensanchando los ojos sorprendida**_

_**Bombón…-dijo seiya**_

_**Eso quiere decir que recuerdas todo-dijo zhatura mirándolo**_

_**Si…perdóname te he hecho sufrir mucho…-dijo seiya caminado hacia ella…zhatura empezó a llorar…-a veces se parecen…-dijo seiya cargándola mientras la abrazaba…**_

_**Yo, por un momento, pensé que no me recordarías…-dijo zhatura decayendo solo con el como siempre lo hacia…**_

_**Lo se…perdóname…soy un idiota-dijo seiya**_

_**Eres mi idiota entonces-dijo zhatura levantando la cabeza de su pecho**_

_**Si es cierto y tu eres mi bombón…-dijo seiya**_

_**Por supuesto…-dijo zhatura, seiya sonrió y se acerco a ella para darle un beso…**_

_**Que bueno que ya recuerdo….ahora veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva…-dijo seiya**_

_**Claro pero hay algo que tengo que decirte-dijo zhatura**_

_**Mmm…te escucho…-dijo seiya**_

_**Estoy embarazada-dijo zhatura, seiya se quedo en shock para después sonreir como idiota y abrazarla fuertemente…**_

_**Encerio…soy muy feliz….-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…pero no me ahorques…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Oh lo siento zhatu…-dijo seiya**_

_**Si claro…por cierto hay algo que quiero que sepas…no quiero secretos entre nosotros…-dijo zhatura**_

_**me parece bien-dijo seiya**_

_**Chibi-chibi es nuestra hija que viene del futuro…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Así…es la que nacerá pronto-dijo seiya**_

_**Si…es ella-dijo zhatura sonriendo**_

_**Que bueno pues entonces ire a disfrutar de mi hija…porque en cuanto regrese a su tiempo voy a secuestrarte unos dias-dijo seiya**_

_**bueno...creo que no tendre otra opcion mas que aceptarlo-dijo zhatura**_

_**exacto-dijo seiya dándole un beso para después salir de la habitación**_

_**Sala**_

_**Kakiu-dijo zhatura saliendo de allí tomada de la mano de seiya...**_

_**Se han arreglado…fue rápido-dijo kakiu**_

_**Si…ya esta todo bien-dijo seiya**_

_**Que bueno-dijo kakiu**_

_**Y chibi-chibi-dijo zhatura**_

_**Duerme…se ve que se canso mucho-dijo kakiu**_

_**Si…ella trabajo duro para ayudarme a volver-dijo zhatura mirándola dormir en el sofá**_

_**Es cierto-dijo seiya**_

**_por cierto kakiu, antes de ir al mirador tienes que ir a ver a alguien...ya despues podras volver...con nosotros-dijo zhatura_**

**_a alguien....-dijo kakiu_**

**_tu marido debe estar esperandote hermanita-dijo zhatura sonriendole_**

**_es cierto...casi lo olvido...-dijo kakiu_**

**_pero es prudente que...-dijo seiya_**

**_no te preocupes...si lleva esto....no tendra ningun tipo de problema...-dijo mientras tomaba una fina hebra de su cabello y se la daba a kakiu...-te protegera....-dijo zhatura_**

**_gracias hermana....pero partire despues de ir al mirador y despedirme de todos-dijo kakiu_**

**_como desees...pero recuerda....-dijo zhatura_**

**_lo se....debo ser positiva-dijo kakiu sonriendo_**

**_asi es-dijo zhatura_**

_**En la noche**_

_**En el mirador**_

_**Así que todo esta bien ahora-dijo zhatura**_

_**Si…-dijeron las chicas sonriendo**_

_**Que bien-dijo zhatura**_

_**Así es y ustedes bombón-dijo haruka**_

_**Muy bien haru…ahora que todo esta como debe estar creo que nuestra misión se facilitara…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Tienes razón sentimos haber sido tan rudas-dijo michiru**_

_**No debes preocuparte…era lógico que se comportaran así después de todo yo era considerado un traidor-dijo seiya**_

_**Si pero estábamos equivocadas seiya-dijo setsuna**_

_**Pero estaban en su derecho…no hay problema-dijo seiya**_

_**Bueno-dijo hotaru sonriendo**_

_**Que bueno que ya se llevan-dijo kakiu**_

_**Si la verdad-dijo zhatura**_

_**Yo te apoyo-dijo serena**_

_**Que bien…por cierto hay algo que tengo que decirles a todos…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Dinos-dijo darien**_

_**Chibi-chibi ya viene en camino…-dijo zhatura**_

_**Entonces si….estas embarazada-dijo serena saltando de alegría...**_

_**Así es-dijo zhatura**_

_**que alegria-dijo serena dándole un abrazo…**_

_**Felicidades-dijeron las demás**_

_**Gracias-dijo zhatura**_

_**Mama…-dijo chibi-chibi**_

_**Si hija-dijo zhatura**_

_**Ya debo volver al futuro-dijo chibi-chibi, para despues voltear y ver a un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules detras de ellos...**_

_**Muy bien…-dijo zhatura mirando al hombre...el hombre le regreso la mirada**_

_**Gracias a todas-dijo chibi-chibi para después ir junto al hombre quien la tomo de la mano...**_

_**dime hija, pudiste completar tu mision....-dijo el hombre sonriendole....**_

_**asi que tenia razon...es cierto....no es asi seiya....-dijo zhatura caminando hacia ellos, al oir esto todos lo miraron sorprendidos...**_

_**me has descubierto bombon....-dijo seiya, aunque a decir verdad, la situacion era algo confuso, ahi uno, frente al otro estaban, seiya kou y el futuro rey del universo....**_

**_esperen un momento no entiendo nada....quien es el-dijo un seiya bastante turbado_**

**_veo que hay cosas que no cambian-dijo haruka con falso sarcasmo_**

**_permitanme explirlo....yo soy tu...-dijo el rey del universo hablandole a seiya- soy tu, dentro de 1500 años....soy parte de la familia universal...y como pueden ver...-dijo mostrando mano, en la cual relucia un tatuaje igual al de zhatura, pero de un color azul marino...- hace 500 años que desperte como lo que en verdad soy...la reencarnacion de hera...yo mande a mi hija a despertar a su madre de su letargo....-dijo el rey del universo_**

**_pero por que-dijo taiki_**

**_estoy seguro que ustedes aben cual es el futuro que nos espera sin la presencia de zhatura a su alrededor...-dijo el rey_**

**_tienes razon...conocemos ese futuro-dijo serena_**

**_tu mas que nadie lo conoce setsuna-dijo el rey_**

**_tiene razon...seiya-sama...yo lo sabia....-dijo setsuna_**

**_con chibi-chibi queriamos cambiar ese futuro....no por ti serena....sino por zhatura...durante todos estos años y en adelante seria ella quien sufriria si no hubiera intervenido...aparte...tampoco hubiera sido justo para ustedes-dijo el rey mirando a serena y darien_**

**_gracias-dijeron ambos sonriendo_**

**_chibi-chibi...hazme un favor....-dijo zhatura_**

**_aja...-dijo ella sonriendo_**

**_muestrame tu verdadera forma....-dijo zhatura sorniendole, la niña sonrio para despues cerrar sus ojos y bajo una brillante luz, modificar su figura..._**

**_esta es mama....-dijo chibi-chibi demostrandoser el calco de su madre..._**

**_como lo pensaba....-dijo zhatura sonriendo_**

**_vaya que eres parecida a tu madre...-dijo darien_**

**_gracias....-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_pero dinos....cual es tu verdadero nombre....-dijo mina_**

**_eso....-dijo ella mirandolos- es un secreto....-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_como....-dij eron todos menos zhatura_**

**_bueno...hija ya debemos irnos...pudiste conocer a tu madre...verlos a todos...conocer realmente a serena y modificar el futuro...este que ellos viviran...es mucho mejor que el nuestro....pero dejemosles vivir....-dijo el rey_****_ mirando a zhatura_**

**_espero que las cosas no vuelvan a modificarse-dijo kakiu_**

**_eso nadie lo sabe...verdad bombon-dijo el rey claramente con un doble sentido..._**

**_veo que no has cambiado nada....pero recuerda que ellos no comprenden tu doble sentido seiya.....asique evita usarlo-dijo zhatura crusandose de brazos..._**

**_tienes razon....mi reina....-dijo seiya mientras le hacia una reverencia, michiru sonrio al recordar casi la misma escena en el camerino..._**

**_no has cambiado nada-dijo michiru_**

**_no hay necesidad....-dijo el rey, el seiya del presente comenzaba a entender....y pudo ver claramente la mirada de su otro yo...._**

**_que bueno mama que esta ves puedes permanecer despierta....adios-dijo chibi-chibi_**

**_adios...oh...y por cierto esto es tuyo....-dijo el rey arrojandole algo a zhatura, ella lo agarro entre sus manos, al verlas, una sonrisa se extendio en su rostro, para despues guardar lo que el le habia dado...pero cuando levanto la vista ellos ya no estaban..._**

**_que es eso zhatura-dijo serena, zhatura vonteo sonriedno...._**

**_eso...es un gran secreto....-dijo zhatura_**

**_que....no....no seas mala....-dijo serena mientras todos reian_**

**_-----------------------------------------_**

**_esa noche las estrellas brillaban mas intensamente que nunca..._**

**_te sientes bien....-dijo seiya llegando detras de ella....abrazandola por la espalda....ella lo miro desde su posicion..._**

**_si estoy bien....no pasa nada....-dijo zhatura que estaba apoyada sobre el alfeisar de la ventana, viendo las estrellas..._**

**_has pasado por muchas cosas...y sufrido tanto....no entindo como aun conservas tu sonrisa blanca, pura y libre bombon-dijo seiya_**

**_una ves te dije....que no importara lo que pasara mis sentimientos no cambiarian....-dijo zhatura_**

**_si....pero...-dijo seiya_**

**_mi sonrisa la provocan ustedes...por eso sonrio....-dijo zhatura_**

**_vaya...aun despues de tantos años sigues sorprendiendome....-dijo seiya_**

**_por cierto...no creas que no lo eh notado....-dijo zhatura_**

**_a que te refieres...-dijo seiya, ella se volteo en sus brazos quedando de frente con el..._**

**_has ido a ver a hades...antes de que el volviera al inframundo-dijo zhatura_**

**_como...-dijo seiya_**

**_te conosco....quisiste-dijo zhatura_**

**_comprobar si caos volvio a el...pero todo esta bien...-dijo seiya_**

**_y que mas le pediste-dijo zhatura_**

**_a bueno...pues-dijo el sonriendo nerviosamente_**

**_que has hecho seiya-dijo zhatura_**

**_solo le pedi que me despertara....asi lo hizo...-dijo seiya_**

**_ya veo...pero estas seguro que no te arrepentiras...despues de todo ahora....-dijo zhatura_**

**_soy muy feliz...-dijo seiya para despues besarla, ella correspondio el beso- y vuelvas a preguntar eso de acuerdo....-dijo el mientras chocaban frentes...._**

**_esta bien....-dijo zhatura para despues volver a besarse..._**

**_fin_**


	40. Chapter 40

_**Capitulo 40**_

**_epilogo_**

abrio sus ojos despues de una relajante siesta...se enderezo en la cama con sumo cuidado, ahora que llevava casi 8 meses de embarazo todo se le dificultaba, ni si quiera podia atarse los zapatos...era frustrante por un lado pero sabia que todo eso valia la pena por chibi-chibi, su querida hija...

se calzo las pantuflas y fue al baño, tomo un baño sin siquiera mirarse en el espejo, ultimamente tenia un aspecto por de mas desalentador....

debe ser el cansancio...-siempre se repetia lo mismo, dado que solo podia dormir de noche, cuando seiya la acompañaba...en las tardes se recostaba un rato...los pies la matarian si no fuera asi...

bombon...-escucho del otro lado de la puerta, era la vos de seiya...de seguro se habia preocupado al ver la cama vacia a estas horas...

aqui estoy...y si estoy bien...aun no me he partido a la mitad...-dijo zhatura desde el interior del baño mientras sonria levemente...

esta bien...-dijo seiya, zhatura sonrio, el se preocupaba mucho, aunque claro era padre primerizo...a los 16 años supuestamente si no tomaban en cuenta que eso era solo en apariencia...el tendria 16 años por toda la eternidad...al igual que ella...desde hacia mas de 8000 años...ya....

como pasa el tiempo....-dijo zhatura mientras se vestia con la ropa de maternidad que serena y las de mas chicas le habian obsequiado...peino su cabello en cola a mitad de espalda, atando sus cabellos con una cinta color verde... y salio a la habitacion para despues salir al pasillo de la casa que compartia con kakiu, seiya, yaten y taiki...

-----------------------------

de verdad crees que estara bien-dijo kakiu preocupada...

claro princesa...no se preocupe....despues de toda ella clama por un poco de libertad...-dijo seiya

pero no crees que eso es peligroso seiya...-dijo hades que los acompañaba...

no lo creo...aparte hay que confiar en ella....-dijo seiya

bueno...pero luego no te quejes-dijo yaten

no lo estoy haciendo-dijo seiya frunciendo el ceño

a no....y que estabas diciendo recien...eh....vuelve a decirlo....por que tenias esa cara...-dijo taiki con burla

solo me preocupe al no verla en la habitacion es todo...-dijo seiya

bueno eso es logico no...-dijo ian

vaya...veo que algo que nunca va a cambiar es el hecho de que discutan cierto...-dijo zhatura entrando en la habitacion, todos la miraron sonriendo...- hades...-dijo zhatura parpadeando sorprendida

hola hermanita...pero que veo....mirate...estas....-dijo hades, zhatura lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, retandolo a que terminara la frase...

estoy...-dijo zhatura arrastrando las palabras

estas hermosa...-dijo hades con nerviosismo, zhatura sonrio haciendo que el respirara aliviado...

esta bien...pero diganme kakiu que pienzan hacer...-dijo zhatura tomando asiento lentamente...

permaneceremos aqui un tiempo-dijo kakiu sonriendo

me alegra...-dijo zhatura sentandose lentamente en un sillon cercano a donde todos estaban reunidos junto a una humeante taza de te...

bombon estas segura de que estas bien...estas palida...-dijo seiya

si estoy bien....-dijo zhatura sonriendo, mientras todos le miraban...

bueno, lamentablemente ya debo irme hermanos...-dijo hades refiriendose a seiya y zhatura...

ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre....la palabra hermano suena muy rara viniendo de ti....-dijo seiya

aun no superas tu celos....-dijo hades sonriendo

no es por eso....-dijo seiya mirandolo fijamente

entonces...-le rebatio mentalmente

te crees que soy estupido y no capto como la miras....la amas...y si soy celoso y posesivo si...-dijo seiya mentalmente mientras sus miradas chocaban, parecia que iban a matarse por lo que zhatura se paro con grandes dificultades del asiento siendo ayudada por yaten y taiki y se puso en medio, tocando el hombro de seiya

seiya....hades....basta....estamos en tiempo de paz y alegria...no debemos opacarla con una riña tonta como esta por favor...-dijo zhatura mirandolos

claro...-dijo hades sonriendole de esa forma que solo ella lograba que el demostrase

si bombon...-dijo seiya sonriendole embobadamente, zhatura sonrio al ver ambas reacciones....

bueno como les decia debo irme....hasta luego hermanita...-dijo hades saludandola como podia por supuesto

adios hermano-dijo zhatura

seiya...-dijo hades friamente mientras extrechaban manos...

hades...-dijo seiya de igual forma, se veia a leguas que no se llebaban bien...yaten y taiki sonreian encantados con la escena era tan comico ver cada una de las peleas que los hermanos por via divina siempre tenian y estaban seguros disfrutaban al maximo o por lo menos hasta que comprobaban que los nervios de zhatura se ponian de punta debido al embarazo....

despues de marcharse, el silencio se mostro tenue y libiano....

zhatura se volvio a sentar esta ves junto a seiya en un sillon amplio...

aun no entiendo por que te pones asi seiya...-dijo zhatura

pero el...-dijo seiya

yo creia que todo habia quedado claro hace 6 meses...-dijo zhatura

por su puesto bombon....pero el....ah....no consigo acostumbrarme....-dijo seiya

aun piensas que es tu enemigo-dijo zhatura mirandolo

claro que es mi enemigo....ni muerto me aleja de tu lado eso te lo aseguro...-dijo seiya, todos sonrieron ante esto, en especial zhatura que luego se apoyo en su hombro sonriendo, ya todos los presentes estaban acostumbrados a las muestras de cariño en frente de todos...aunque se debe reconocer que no siempre eran como las que veian ahora, en un principio era normal que se besaran en frente de cualquier persona, en frente de serena, darien, las chicas, yaten taiki, kakiu, incluso en frente de haruka, michiru, setsuna y hotaru....tambien era cierto que varias veces tenian que aguantar lo bufidos yaten, taiki y haruka mas que nada, a ellos no les gustaba que diera espectaculos frente a todos, mucho menos si zhatura era la protagonista....

pero ahora, 6 meses despues ya se habian acostumbrado y entendian lo que ellos decian y expresaban en cada acto, se amaban , habian estado 2000 años separados y no tenian nada que esconder....por eso ya no se incomodaban como antes, pero se debia decir que aun el mas afectado era yaten...siempre fue el mas pegadiso a ella...

-----------------------------------

" voy a extangularlo si sigue haciendo eso en frente de todos"-dijo una vos entrando en la casa donde ellos y zhatura vivian

"por que"-pregunto taiki que se disponia a tomar su saco, al parecer iba a salir

"cuando salimos del cine, los vi en el parque...."-dijo yaten con una mueca de asco

"ah ya comprendo...pero bueno...es logico no...despues de todo estan...."-dijo taiki buscando muy bien las palabras que usaria con su hermano

"anda dilo...anda...taiki....dilo...nuestra madre y el que hasta hace poco creiamos nuestro hermano estan juntos...no hay nada mas visarro que eso..."-dijo yaten desplomandose en un sillon

"cualquiera diria que estas celoso..."-dijo taiki parpadeando por la actitud de yaten

"eso es lo peor de todo...no se porque...pero me cuesta..."-dijo yaten llevandose las manos al rostro

"hermano....tu sabes que ellos se aman desde hace mucho tiempo....el dejo de ser humano, dejo de ser una estrella fugaz...sailor figther ya no existe, solo seiya existe ahora...la reencarnacion de hera....y existe solo para estar a su lado de otro modo estoy seguro moriria muy facilmente....no hay nada que podamos o queramos hacer yaten....su destino es nuestra madre...y debemos aceptarlo...."-dijo taiki comprensivamente mientras tocaba su hombro, yaten se relajo un poco y le miro desde su posicion

tienes razon...-reconocio el

bien....mejor asi....porque recuerda yaten....que mama sufriria mucho si el no esta con ella....-dijo taiki sientiendose extraño

tienes razon nuevamente taiki-dijo yaten

hola....-escucharon la vos de seiya en el pasillo, habian llegado y como siempre que entraban por esa puerta, seiya y zhatura entraban tomados de las manos, muy sonrientes y con un aura de felicidad inmensa alrededor de ellos, yaten y taiki no pudieron mas que mirarlos y sonreir, comprendiendo que ni el mismo destino pudo mantenerlos separados por siempre....mucho menos ellos....

van a algun lado....-dijo zhatura separandose de seiya para ir a abrazarlos....despues de todo eran sus hijos y los amaba....

si...ire a ver a amy....-dijo taiki

ya veo taiki....diviertete....-dijo zhatura sonriendo

si claro....gracias y adios....-dijo taiki saliendo por el pasillo por donde ellos acababan de entrar, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro....

y tu yaten....como te fue-dijo seiya

bien...aunque a ti te a ido mejor no....-dijo yaten mirandolo sin animos....

por supuesto....siempre me ira bien...en tanto este con ella....-dijo seiya mirando la silueta de zhatura moverse entre los muebles mientras ordenaba las cosas que habian empezado a compar para chibi-chibi

-------------------------------------------

me alegra ver que todo fue bien hermana mayor....pero aun no nos has dicho...-dijo kakiu

que cosa kakiu-dijo zhatura enderezandose en su asiento

eso que te dio el....-dijo yaten

tu te refieres al otro yo de seiya...-dijo zhatura

si....-dijo yaten

bueno...pues...ya no esta en mis manos....-dijo zhatura

como-dijeron todos menos seiya que solo sonreia

lo que pasa es que esta en mis manos....-dijo seiya

de que hablas....-dijo taiki

"eso"...como ustedes lo llaman no era mio sino de el....-dijo zhatura

se trata de un colgante que hice antes de perder la memoria y olvidarla....-dijo seiya mientras extendia su mano y en ella aparecia un hermoso colgante, una fina cadena de oro sostenia un medallon blanco y reluciente, el la cara del medallon se podia ver claramente el simbolo del universo....

ya veo...y para que sirve-dijo kakiu

aun no tiene una funcion...pero si el otro yo de seiya quizo devolverlo debe ser muy importante....-dijo zhatura

tu no lo sabes....-dijo ian

por su puesto que lo se...pero a veces es mejor no decir nada....-dijo zhatura...

no has cambiado nada...-dijo kakiu

no es necesario...-dijo zhatura

por cierto seiya....ahora que eres un dios...supongo que te has enterado de cosas que nosotros desconocemos....-dijo ian

pues algunas si...otras no....como es de esperarse...se todo lo que bombon me cuenta y vuelve a enseñar...-dijo seiya

lo que ocurre chicos es que no es tan simple...se necesita mucho tiempo....y el debe entrenar su alma y espiritu para que su cuerpo se fortalesca y pueda resistir cualquier cosa por asi decirlo....-dijo zhatura

pero hermana tu lo hiciste mas rapido....-dijo kakiu

pero era diferente en mi....yo lo hice para proteger el universo y a los seres humanos-dijo zhatura

es cierto-dijo kakiu

en cambio yo no tenia esa necesidad...yo lo hice para poder estar siempre junto a zhatura....por eso es diferente-dijo seiya

ya veo-dijo taiki

pero bueno diganme....que haran....pronto sera navidad....supongo que tienen algo preparado cierto....-dijo zhatura

supones bien-dijo yaten sonriendo

y supongo que no me contaran nada....-dijo zhatura sonriendo

es cierto-dijo taiki

debemos guardarlo en secreto bombon-dijo seiya a su lado, zhatura volteo a mirarlo , para luego sonreir misteriosamente

ya veo...-dijo zhatura

que ves...-dijo kakiu sin entender algunas de sus reacciones...

tendras que esperar....kakiu...-dijo zhatura

veo que diras nada...-dijo kakiu

no lo hare....-dijo zhatura

ni modo...-dijo kakiu

pero bueno no desesperes kakiu....la sorpresa llegara pronto....-dijo ian sonriendo de lado

lo mejor sera dejarlos en paz...-dijo zhatura cerrando sus ojos por un momento mientras su ceño se fruncia altamente

madre...-dijo yaten y taiki al ver su rostro

ocurre algo malo bombon...-dijo seiya alamandose, podia sentir claramene la tension en su cuerpo

no...solo es una patada....-dijo zhatura lentamente mientras sentia el leve dolor en el vientre

segura...-dijo kakiu

por supuesto....-dijo zhatura moviendose intranquila...

bueno...-aceptaron todos

-ring-

el sonido del timbre no los dejo decir nada mas

hola chicos....-escucharon decir a serena cuando kakiu habia habierto la puerta, detras de ellas vieron venir a todas las demas...

bombon...-la saludo haruka mirandola sonriente

hola chicas..-dijo zhatura alegremente

como te sientes zhatura...-dijo michiru

muy bien....y ustedes...-dijo zhatura mirandolas mientras cada un de ellas le miraban...

dinos aun no pasa nada...ya casi es tiempo del parto-dijo setsuna

no...todo esta bien.... ademas falta un mes-dijo zhatura

pero si has tenido molestias verdad....-dijo hotaru emocionada, igual que siempre, cuando hablaban del embarazo de zhatura

si con molestia te refieres a seiya....pues puede ser...-comento zhatura riendo alegremente, seiya fruncio el ceño y todos los demas rieron encantados...

realmente nos alegra tanto que hayas podido ser feliz...esta vez zhatura....-dijo galaxia, zhatura dejo de reir y la miro para despues bajar la mirada y mostrar su rostro ensobrecido....

a veces siento miedo....-dijo zhatura mirandolos a todos

pero por que....-dijo serena

en mi anterior embarazo todo fue diferente, ahora sigo pensando si todos estan contentos con sus deciciones....-dijo zhatura

eso fue lo correcto....-dijo taiki

es cierto...ahora cada uno tiene su lugar....-dijo yaten

creo que no podriamos estar mejor...-dijo seiya, zhatura los miro

es cierto hermana mayor...-dijo kakiu

ademas no era justo para ti....-dijo serena

es cierto....hubieras sufrido tanto para despues morir de una manera cruel solo por realizar tu ideal....-dijo darien

es cierto...soy capaz....aun lo soy...sobre todo ahora que chibi-chibi pronto nacera...ustedes lo saben...soy capaz de cualquier cosa....y ese sacrificio es prueba de ello pero se que aunque no se lo he dicho a ustedes y ustedes no me han pedido explicaciones quiero decirles...ahora que estan todos....-dijo zhatura mientras se paraba dandoles la espalda....

eso no es necesario....conocemos tus motivos....-dijo haruka

lo se...pero debo hacerlo para dejar esta angustia atras....-dijo zhatura

bombon....-llamo seiya

nunca me ha gustado tener secretos con nadie...ni siquiera cuando era humana....menos ahora....-dijo zhatura volteando a verlos, todos la miraban, la imagen que se mostraba ante ellos era por demas bella para ellos, sus ojso etsaban aguados pero su sonrisa se mantenia intacta, y su mano tatuada descansaba en su ovultado vientre, serena la miraba con emocion, como le gustaria vivir ese momento....

te escuchamos....-dijo serena sonriendo

eso lo hice por que los amo.....todos ustedes habian llegado a mi vida cuando la soledad empezaba a embargarme, kakiu y yo estabamos peleadas, fue gracias a ustedes que aprendi lo que es la amistad, la hermandad y comprendi doistintos tipo de amor....siempre senti que era yo quien mas les debia a ustedes y no ustedes a mi, por eso lo hice....yo lo unico que deseaba era que vivieran....en ese momento no importo nada mas....solo ustedes....-dijo zhatura buscando bien las palabras...

no es verdad....fuiste tu quien siempre nos guio....es gracias a ti que ahora estamos aqui....-dijo hotaru

recuerda que seiya....viajo del futuro para depsertrme....el tiene una fuerza de voluntad aun mayor que la mia....tu serena lo sabes....-dijo zhatura

es cierto....nunca se rindio....-dijo serena

desgradaciadamente....no todos somos como el....-dijo setsuna

pero tuve la mejor maestra....-dijo seiya mirando a zhatura, zhatura le miro y sonrio como nunca habian visto....

-----------------------

la navidad habia llegado....todos estaban reunidos en casa de rey...

los chicos habian organizado una gran fiesta y todos se divertian se sobremanera....

tenemos que hacer fiestas mas seguido....-dijo mina mientras levantaba su copa en un brisdis....

mina tiene razon....-dijo serena mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake

oh...vamos burlence de mi...que no puedo acompañarlos en el brindis...-exclamo ofendida zhatura haciaendo muecas grasiosas....

ya bombon....veras que pronto podras volver a tomar sake....-dijo haruka

bromeas....nunca eh tomado alcohol....-dijo zhatura ofendida

es cierto eres muy pura....-dijo kakiu en son de broma

riete no mas...-dijo zhatura sonriendo

oh...vamos no necitas hacer estas escenas bombon....todos sabemos de todas formas que no beberas ni una gota...-dijo seiya a su lado

tu tampoco deberias hacerlo....-dijo zhatura reboleando los ojos

oye....-dijo seiya, zhatura sonrio

no te preocupes....solo estaba bromeando....-dijo ella sonriendo cuando de pronto....su rostro se descencajo y una mueca de dolor se mostro en su rostro...

bombon....-dijo seiya a su lado al ver su rostro

te sientes bien....-dijeron los demas

ah....ya....-dijo zhatura mientras cerraba los ojos y se sujetaba de la mesa

eso quiere decir....-dijo serena

que ella va entrar en trabajo de parto...debemos llevarla al hospital....-dijo darien quien fue el primero en reaccionar....

vamos....-dijo kakiu, de esa foma entre todos la llevaron al auto y de alli al hospital...

----------------------------------------

al llegar al hospital, zhatura fue llebada a una habitacion mientras el momento del parto se acercaba...

mientras los demas esperaban en la sala de espera....

las horas pasaban y todos parecian tensos....pero el mas nervioso de todos era seiya que iba tomando mas de 5 tasas de cafe negro, bien cargado...

ya seiya...va a hacerte mal tomar tanto cafe....-dijo serena mientras sonreia

debes tranquilizarte....-dijo darien sonriendo

tranquilizarme...no me digas eso...estoy muy tranquilo....-dijo el sin siquiera parpadear...

enserio...-pregunto rey

si....muy enserio...-dijo el mientras volvia al cafe

ya veo-dijo mina, otros que no decian ni media palabra eran yaten y taiki, que estaban sentados en un sillon al lado de sus novios, con el semblante aparentemente sereno...pero internamente morian de nervios por la espera....

tranquilicense....todo saldra bien....chibi-chibi nacera en muy buenas condiciones....-dijo setsuna queestaba parada a un lado de los inmensos sillones de la sala...

eso espero....-dijo michiru

asi sera....no se preocupen....-dijo setsuna tranquilizandolos

a los minutos se escucho el llanto de un bebe y el medico salio a los instantes...todos se pararon a recibirlo....

muy bien....todo salio de maravilla....quien es el padre....-prengunto el doctor

yo...-dijo seiya sonriedno, su rostro estaba tan sonriente que seguramente cualquiera sentiria envidia por su evidente felicidad

muy bien...puede usted pasar a verla...-dijo el doctor asiendose a un lado de la puerta de la sala de partos y dejando que el entrara....

-------------------------------

al entrar lo primero que vio fue la figura de zhatura, envuelta en una bata blanca, sus cabellos estaban sueltos, esparcidos en la camilla donde descansaba despues el trabajoso parto, entre sus manos sostenia una manta de color rosa, pudo ver un puñado de cabellos rojos dentro de la manta, acurrucada en sus brazos...

bombon....-llamo el conmovido por la imagen que se mostraba frente a el....

ella levanto la vista de su hija para verlo y sonreirle mientras estiraba una de sus manos hacia el.....

seiya....ven....-dijo ella, el tomo su mano, ambos sintieron el contanto, tibio y electrisante....

el se acerco a la cama y miro el vulto que ella sostenia celosamente en sus brazos...ella libero un poco a la bebe y el la vio....

la piel blanca y suave, los cabellos cortos, brillantes y rojos como los de su madre se resaltaban mucho....

de...de que color son sus ojos bombon....-dijo el sonriendo al verla...zhatura sonrio ante la pregunta....

mi vida....-dijo zhatura a la bebe....-abre los ojos....mira quien esta aqui....-dijo zhatura, al oirla la beba abrio los ojos, dejando ver unos ojos zafiros...llenos de vida....seiya sonrio mientras procedia a tomar a su hija en brazos, cuando ella se la cedio, zhatura se acomodo en la camilla para ver el cuadro de padre e hija....

es hermosa...como tu....bombon...-dijo el sonriendo mientras sus ojos se aguaban

no llores seiya...este es un acontesimiento feliz....-dijo zhatura sonriendole

gracias....-dijo seiya

eh....por que....-dijo zhatura

por todos esto....soy inmensamente feliz por que estas conmigo....y me has dado una hija...yo no puedo pedir nada mas....-dijo seiya, zhatura sonrio mientras una slagrimas salian de sus ojos verdes....mietras tocaba el rbazo de seiya

es hemoso lo que dices seiya...-dijo zhatura mirandolo- gracias....-dijo zhatura

eh...porque-dijo seiya

hades tenia razon....-dijo zhatura

que...-dijo el cambiando el semblante al instante

no te pongas asi cielo...-dijo zhatura

que dijiste....-dijo seiya

cielo...-dijo zhatura

me encanta...-dijo sieya para despues darle un beso casto en los labios

el me dijo hace tiempo que yo te necesitaba para vivir...y tiene razon....es verdad....yo pude salir adelante por que pensabas en mi....y pude volver la ultima vez...por que creias en mi...piensa que si nuestro lazo se huubiera roto....yo no podria haber vuelto y esto no estaria pasando....-dijo zhatura

quizas bombon pero ese no es caso y me alegra mucho en verdad que sea asi...te amo...lo sabes...y no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en esas cosas....no te hace bien....-dijo seiya

claro...aun tenemos tantas cosas por vivir juntos....-dijo zhatura

asi es....toda la eternidad-dijo seiya sonriendo mientras miraba a su hija en sus brazos....

-------------------------------------

la precencia de la pequeña lita, por que asi la habian llamado sus padre, en honor a aquella persona que habia sido su madre para cuidar de todos sus seres queridos, la pequeña llenaba sus dias de dicha y felicidad, todos la querian mucho....sus tios, sus hermanos, sus amigos....todos la querian mucho y vivian encargados de ella con gusto....

hay....es tan hermosa....-dijo rey mientras todas la miraban dormir en su cuna

se parece mucho a ti zhatura-dijo hotaru

solo en apariencia recuerden...-dijo zhatura sonriendo

que quieres decir....-dijo haruka

se parece a mi es cierto....pero tiene el caracter de seiya....y siempre es de hacerce notar....-dijo zhatura, en ese momento la bebe comenzo a llorar...-ven lo que les digo....-dijo zhatura llendo hasta la cuna y tomando a lita en brazos...

diganme....-dijo kakiu, junto a todos- ustedes son realmente felices....-dijo ella, seiya y zhatura se miraron, sonrieron y despues la miraron

si....-dijeron ambos para despues todos sonreir, sin dudas todo estaba bien...

no importaba si el caos volvia a atacarlos, ellos estaban listos para cualquier cosa por que por sobre todas las cosas se tenian uno al otro....y ahora que tenian una hija, una hermosa hija nada podia ser mejor....

fin


End file.
